


The Elatanûz

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Category: LOTR AU - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Ok - Super Smutty But Only in a Few Spots, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 271,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: A determined Galadriel shares a vision with Thranduil’s new bride that will directly lead to her death, leaving her grieving husband in a state of anger that will slowly turn the once carefree prince into a cold, indifferent king.That is, until the day when a mysterious girl is brought before his throne in the Third Age. A girl that awakens something within his icy heart making him feel alive again.A girl that has ties to a strange and hidden people far to the East, called the Elatanûz - an intermingled people consisting of men, elves and maiar.Then came the time when the Elatanûz would take an action that directly interferes in the fate of the entire Silvan-Teleri Tribe, both in Middle Earth and Aman. An action that would also include the Woodland Realm and especially the Elvenking, Thranduil, when they came to retrieve their lost princess.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Original Female Dwarf Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 137





	1. Hildórien

Far to the East in the lands of Ennorath, was a vast and, mostly, unspoiled land. The Eastern boundary was a mountain range called the Orocarni, or the Red Mountains, and at its feet lay Nan Merca, the Wild Wood. It was a wondrous land, its primeval forests lost within the mists of time. Myriad waterfalls from the Orocarni fed many rivers and tributaries in this land, the largest and longest in the known world was the Carniduin or the Red River that was fed from the Orocarni and ran south until it spilled into the Inner Sea. 

Besides the various tributaries that fed it from the Orocarni, one of the main arteries was the Mercasirya, the Wild River, that carved a deep passage through the center of the Wild Wood until it, too, fed into the Carniduin.

A vast inland sea many leagues to the west, called the Helcar, had been the site where the Firstborn had awoken on the shores of the Bay of Cuiviénen. Most of those were gone now, heeding the Call of the Huntsman of the Valar, to follow him and find safety, for even in those early days evil roamed across the land, snatching the unwary.

Several centuries later, the Father’s of the Dwarves were awoken in the places Eru had placed them after the Vala, Aulë, had grown impatient and had crafted them. But he did not do this in defiance of Eru or His Plan. Rather with a heart full of love and a desire to teach the children his craft. Eru Ilúvatar had been generous and had given the dwarves sentience and fëar, but would not suffer them to awaken before his Firstborn.

Therefore, he had set the Seven Fathers, along with their wives and some others, within several mountain ranges within Ennorath, including the Orocarni. Those who lived there were few and consisted of four dwarf clans and were the Stiffbeards and Ironfists who dwelt together to the North of the Orocarni and to the South near the Wild Woods dwelt the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots. 

These awoke and began carving out a city for themselves within the mountain home they found themselves. It would be a long time before they had contact with either their kin they shared a mountain range with, or any other races that dwelt in the area.

Now, a bit South of there, in the land of Hildórien, Eru Ilúvatar had placed the Atanatári, the Secondborn Eruhíni. And there they slept for it was not yet time for their awakening. Eru sees all and knows all and he’d determined that when events in Aman had reached their apex and they would awaken when Anar crested the horizon for the first Sunrise. Now, however, the Two Trees still lived and the rest of Ennorath was in darkness with naught but the stars to light the sky.

One of those stars, a curious Maiar by the name of Sililya, had noted the sleeping forms and felt some excitement that new Eruhíni would awaken soon. As it was always nighttime, she had been shining her light when on impulse she left her post and went down for a closer look. Looking about at the sleeping forms in wonder at their beauty and perfection, she beheld one of the After-Born who had awoken before his time. He was tall, well made and beautiful, with black hair and brilliant green eyes and Sililya was enchanted.

He was one who had been lying alone and had not been meant to have a mate, so when he’d awoken and began to explore his surroundings in curiosity he had come upon the maia whose hair gleamed silver blonde under the stars. And when they approached each other in curiosity and wonder, he felt he could drown in the deep pools of her black eyes that were lit up with the silver blue starlight she carried within the long shapely crystal at her throat.

And as they were the only two that were awake she taught him speech and found his was a quick and keen mind and he learned all she had to teach him at once. She was surprised to find that he knew of his Creator and named Him without her teaching and she wondered if he’d already had speech and language. When she asked she found that yes, he had, but learned hers because he wished to speak with her, which instantly endeared him to her. He was so sweet, innocent, new and beautiful she wanted to share his company forever.

When she looked, she could see that his Flame Imperishable was the fierce flame of Ilúvatar that was meant to burn quick, bright and then to extinguish. This she was loath to see happen and without thinking what she was doing might be wrong, she took some of the light of that which was her charge and placed it within the man granting to him the light of immortality and changing his destiny forever.

“I was going to give you a name and it occurs to me I haven’t asked whether you already have one. Do you have a name, Child of Ilúvatar?” she asked

“Yes.” He smiled, “I was Xin, but now you have made me Tinwion.” he said, correctly identifying the starlight she’d placed within him and knowing it had changed him.

Again impressed with his quick mind, she asked, “Does it have a meaning?”

“Yes. It means new. First.” he smiled.

“You will be both, I think. A new beacon of star light.” she smiled at him and it was plain he was enchanted with her and returned her smile shyly. “Then I am Tinwion Xin. And who might you be, my lady fair?” he asked.

“I am Sililya, Star of Luinil. Would you walk with me Tinwion Xin?”

"I would walk anywhere with you, Sililya Luinil." he said, naming _her,_ much to her surprise.

And they walked and spent time alone together and he learned all the names of the plants in her language and he shared his language with her and being maiar she was just as quick to pick up his language as he had been to learn hers. Eventually, she chose a grassy spot beside the part of the river that fell into a lower level, the sound of the falls in the background. Then Xin leaned in and gently, tentatively, kissed her neck where it met her shoulder and she briefly pulled back, saying, “Wait! I should not take the place of your mate.”

“I slept alone and was not meant to have a mate.” he said simply, his eyes filled with desire.

He then leaned in again and kissed her gently and feeling her response, deepened the kiss, his hands roaming up and down her back until they finally reached her buttocks as he lifted her and she leaned into him, welcoming his hands as they roamed over her body through her thin gown.

Halting his kiss, his mouth closed over an area of skin below her ear, and she gasped as his lips nuzzled over her warm skin. She threw her head back and offered up her neck to his kisses, becoming aware of the solid hardness that pressed itself against her abdomen.

His hands began to explore her curves until he brought down the gauzy strap of her gown, lowering his head and the rosebud of her breast into his mouth, his warm breath sending her senses reeling and now her breathing began to quicken, and she could feel the weakness in her extremities and a warmth spreading throughout her body and settling within her belly, yearning for something she didn’t understand and her blue-white glow began to intensify and because she’d changed him he responded with an answering glow of his own, their emotions and _fëar_ beginning to touch and intertwine.

He lifted her once more and settled her upon the soft grass, gently removing her gown before removing his own thin white robe, the clothing he’d been provided by their Father Creator. He then lay them both upon their soft bed and pulled her close and began to passionately kiss her and she responded in kind, both now straining towards one another, their bodies yearning to become one. 

When he entered her they both cried out in pleasure and their fëar became one as they bonded. Moving as one, they were giddy with desire, passion and pleasure and all thought was driven from minds as their bodies took over and slaking their desire was the only thing that mattered. Then he felt her begin to tremble as she reached her peak and began throbbing at her release and he could feel his own release begin and they reached their first climax, collapsing together, breathless and sated. 

And so they began their lives as husband and wife, exploring each other’s bodies and discovering the joys of their couplings together, while at the same time discovering the beauty and grace of the Hildórien. They had moved a great distance away from the other sleepers as they wished this time to be one they shared alone. Sililya had great skill with the growing herbs but was surprised at Xin’s knowledge of fishing, cooking and building a shelter for them. 

Sililya & Xin

Having access to his mind, it quickly became clear to her that a great deal of knowledge had been gifted to him in his crafting by their Creator. It made sense. Without this sort of knowledge, how were these new children to survive, especially without a teacher? But as with the Firstborn and the Dwarves, the Secondborn had apparently been given similar survival skills and knowledge.

Sililya's own gifts as a maiar augmented his and they had a comfortable home together. They would bear four sons in their time together in solitude. The eldest was Celevon and their second born was Celebren and both had their father’s black hair, green eyes and were his image. Then had come Mithren and Mithron who were twin sons and they had the silver blonde hair of their mother, her delicate features and their father’s green eyes. All told their children were beautiful.

Then the day came when they witnessed the first rising of Ithil and Sililya, recognizing its light, became concerned and briefly left her husband and children to find out what had happened in her absence. Going to Aman was out of the question for her, but she had her own ways to gain information. 

Returning to her heavenly seat she filled her vessel with the starlight of her pendant, grateful no one had noticed her absence. The starlight itself was the last rescued remnants of the Great Lamp, Illuin, that had been thrown down by Melkor in the short lived Spring of Arda. The Light had the unique properties that it could replicate itself so that she could fill her vessel as many times as she needed and it would burn as lamp-oil and it was her purpose to keep her vessel filled and her’s was the brightest star in the Heavens.

Her starlight shining once more, she looked upon all of Arda until her Sight fell upon Valinor and she was able to See what had taken place there. She soon gleaned that Laurelin and Telperion were no more and Aman was in darkness. Briefly leaving her starlight vessel, she went to speak with one of her sisters and found out that Melkor had destroyed the trees and fled with a dark spirit, but only after he had killed the High King of the Noldor and stolen the gems of his son.

She also learned the Valar were able to salvage enough light from the trees to raise the new light Ithil and it was their brother, Tilion, who would guide it and this time the whole of Arda would be able to enjoy his light. And soon another sister of theirs would guild the last light of Laurelin. Sililya determined she could no longer ignore her duties, though she was loath to leave the life she’d been building with her husband and family.

So she decided to compromise and while she spent most of her time with her husband and family she always kept an eye out to make sure her star was shining brightly. When she noticed it beginning to dim she would return to her seat to refill her vessel and she would also take that time to follow what was going on in the world. She was dismayed to find that Melkor, now named Morgoth, had fled to Beleriand with a huge host of the Noldor hot on his heels and she knew nothing good would come of that. Especially for the Lindar already living there. Those teleri who had chosen to stay as their king had also wed a sister maiar and now named themselves Sindar.

Returning home, she was with her family when they witnessed the first Sunrise of Anar together with joy and wonder. That light brought color and clarity to the land that heretofore were impossible to conceive having never been seen before. Even Sililya was enchanted by what she saw. And as the land felt the warmth and light of Anar it burst into life and color and as the land awoke, other creatures began to make themselves known. 

One of those were the Ents and their Entwives who cared for the forested lands while the Entwives began growing flowers in the Murmenalda, which were the fertile lands of the Valley floor. Others were the tiny elemental Fëarie creatures that were everywhere, busily tending their designated charges that were now awake, whether flora, fauna, air, earth or water. Xin and his sons delighted in these small beings and were adored in return.

It was after the rising of Anar that it came into Xin’s heart to seek out his clan and Sililya was surprised to see new knowledge had entered his mind. For Xin had been meant to be the Chieftain - the King - of his clan. But by the time they had emerged after many risings of Anar, they discovered that great upheavals had occurred and the Atanatári clans were now scattered. 

Xin was dismayed, “I must find them! They are my responsibility. I know I will find no peace - no rest - until I find out what became of them.”

Understanding, Sililya said, “Calm yourself, my love. I will go to my seat and find them. And if not, then my sisters will have noted their passing and will be able to guide us to them.” 

This she did, leaving their children in his care. When she returned to her perch, she took the opportunity to top off her vessel and bent her Sight upon Arda and she discovered several things. Firstly, she saw that there had been several other tribes of Eruhíni that had awakened and she was quite surprised to see the vast numbers of them. Unlike the Firstborn, whose beginning numbers had been quite low, these numbered in the thousands and they produced many more children than did the Firstborn. And it was the first time she understood their short lifespans and why they would need such numbers to survive.

And like the Firstborn, they had been distinguished in their coloring and talents as there were those who were fair-haired and to her eyes resembled the Vanyar and she could See they would split many times before they entered the lands that were already plunged into strife. And she could see this would stand them in good stead as she believed the lands to the West had a heavy doom laid upon it.

There was another tribe that resembled the Noldor in both coloring and temperament and she saw a doom laid upon them, but also great promise and hope. Hope they would bring to all of Arda.

And a third tribe she saw were the smallest in numbers and were physically smaller than their fellows with brown, sandy or russet hair. They took no leader and she saw them break off into scattered groups and few would reach the troubled lands and she thought that a good thing. She could see that some of these would become even smaller but would be a good and earthy folk. A homey folk.

She had sent her Sight far to see where her husband's tribe could be, and if she put her mind to it she could see every inch of Arda if she chose. In the years to come she would often follow the stories the Eruhíni played out before her eyes. Grand stories. Sad stories. Tragic stories. Sometimes she could pick out a single light and follow the course of their life. It was something all her sisters engaged in to pass the time. But so far all they’d been witness to was seeing that wicked vala throwing down all the works of his brethren.

She became despondent, for she couldn’t find Xin’s clan and she knew she couldn’t return until she found them. And then she looked closer to where they already were and could have kicked herself, for they were here. They weren’t far at all from where they were right now and she could see they had stayed because they were looking for Xin. Their King. And she saw they weren’t alone.

When she returned she bade them all go north to the Wild Wood for that is where his people were, dwelling now with a remnant of the firstborn there. And so they had set out at once towards the Wild Wood.

She had been able to find them because there were also those that had settled in this area because of their love for the Children of Ilúvatar. Like her, they were Maiar and had chosen to forsake Aman and whatever allegiance they had to their Lords and Ladies to dwell with the Children, for they were thought of little consequence by the Valar and knew they wouldn’t be missed. And they cared not for the lofty designs of their Lords and Ladies and their hearts were rather drawn to the simple love of the Eruhíni and the land for their own sakes.

Weeks later, she led her family to the place where they found Xin’s people and found those of the firstborn who had hid them. These were the Quendi, those their kindred called Avari, who had refused the call of the Valar and they had been hidden, themselves, by the Maiar when Melkor had come to snatch and corrupt them. And their numbers were made up from the Vanyar, Noldor and Teleri clans. Those that had chosen to sunder themselves from their kin who had chosen to make the Great Journey.

When they approached, Xin revealed himself and said, “Wǒ xí ne dù. Qǐng yuánliàng wǒ chídào.”

(I am here. Please forgive my tardiness.) and he raised his arms chest level, placing his left fingers over his right, palms facing inwards and bowed his head as a sign of respect, and awaited their response. Sililya was fascinated as he continued to surprise her. Language, customs, knowledge and skill all instilled within him. Their sons looked on in rapt attention taking in their father’s every gesture and word. 

His people returned the gesture and welcomed him with joy as they knew him and that he had been meant to be their leader and king. This was why he had awoken first, so he could be there to welcome and teach them. Though Xin began to wonder if his meeting with Sililya had been ordained by his Creator and not the chance encounter he had assumed.

And they all had the same look as their king, with deep black hair, pale white skin and almond shaped eyes. Though, unlike their king’s green eyes, theirs were varied shades of brown, from light golden brown to a deep chocolate brown. Xin also stood out for his height as he towered over all there, including the maiar. 

They would learn that Xin’s people had refused to leave with the other clans of the Atanatári who had awoken, for some had already been corrupted by Morgoth and had followed him. Those that hadn’t followed the dark vala had fled from him. Only Xin’s people had remained and fled to the North to hide so that they might return and search for him.

Xin asked many questions and those there answered him willingly. And they showed him the place where they had made their home and it seemed fair to his eyes, though he could see improvements needed to be made. He correctly surmised they had only built for temporary shelter and not a permanent settlement as they planned to return to Hildórien and seek him out. 

Then Xin made the first of many decisions for his people. And it was then that the firstborn and maiar also bowed to his authority and heeded his words. For it was clear he had been changed and appeared to them as a wise and worthy King. And so they also took him as their King, as they didn’t wish to be sundered from these people they’d grown to care about.

“I have listened to your tale and I thank you for your loyalty to me. As you may have surmised, this lovely Lady is my wife and these are our sons.” and he smiled gently, before saying, “So, you see, I was detained by my heart.” 

And regaining his noble bearing he continued, “While the place of our slumber is a fair land, so too, is this place you have chosen. I suggest we build a permanent home with the mountain range at our back. It will provide shelter from the elements and there are many falls that feed the rivers. It will also provide us an escape should we ever be beset by those fell creatures you have told me of.” and seeing the looks of concern, he added, “If there is further counsel you can provide to dissuade me of these plans, I would welcome them.”

And one of the maiar stepped forward and after introducing himself as Rilaine, said, “There are people in those mountains. The Children of Aulë. Khazâd, they call themselves.”

“And are they a peaceful folk?” Xin asked, curious.

“We haven’t had but a superficial interaction. They keep to themselves, though they seem nice enough.”

“Then perhaps I should go and introduce myself and see if they would welcome us as neighbors.” Xin said. And when he saw some looked fearful, added, “Unless you can offer me a reason to avoid them, I think it prudent to make ourselves known and to gather allies. That way we can work together to ensure the safety and prosperity of all.” And when he saw they had no more objections, he said, “I will leave when anar rises on the morrow. Any who wish to accompany me will be welcome.”

~0~

After breaking their fast, Xin, with his wife and family, began walking towards the Orocarni, though the Wild Wood grew upon the feet of the mountain range. As he walked, his people followed. And as his people followed, so too did the firstborn and the maiar. By the time they reached the sheer rock wall they could look back and see they were well elevated above the forest proper.

Xin called out a greeting and when he didn’t receive a response, he found a place that looked inviting and settled himself and his family down and brought out some dried berries and nuts for his sons to snack on.

“Now what, my love?” Sililya asked.

“Now we wait. I suspect they’ll become curious after a while and come out to ask us what we are about.”

So, wait they did. It was warm so there were plenty of fruits and nuts upon bush and tree. They were by one of the myriad falls and so had crisp clean water and a bounty of fish. Xin had many conversations with people and found some of the information very telling. Of the Eldar who had awoken upon the shores of the Helcar in the Bay of Cuiviénen. Of how they watched as the shores of that great inland sea, which had hugged the perimeter of the entire Wild Wood, had slowly receded over time until it was lost to view altogether leaving the rivers in its place. 

Xin asked if they had sent out anybody to see if it was still there and several maiar had said that, yes, they had gone out to see if it was still there and it was. And it was still vast, but there was a large river that ran from its western edge that spilled into the Belegaer, a mighty ocean to the West, and perhaps the tributaries from the Orocarni weren't enough to keep it within its original banks. Xin understood the mechanics of what they said but thought more was happening than it just emptying into the ocean.

After several weeks, when it became clear they weren’t budging, a party of dwarves appeared from their mountain home and looked in open curiosity at the multitude camped out on their front porch, so to speak. Xin smiled as he spotted them and went to speak with them, stopping before them, and with fist to open palm and bowing his head in greeting. They removed their caps and bowed in return and haltingly spoke words of greetings in quenya they’d picked up as this was the main language the eldar and edain had been taught by the maiar among them. 

Xin smiled and invited them to sit and join them, which they did. And instead of making his request known, he began teaching them their language and invited them to stay with them for a while which they agreed to, sending one of their party back for provisions, and more than likely to report to their king what these strangers were doing on their stoep. If they were nervous at all, they hid it well, though Xin suspected there were great numbers of them that would reveal themselves had their intentions been other than pure.

In the course of the conversations they would learn they were speaking with two sets of brothers and another friend. Dulan and Dalin were brothers as were Tavur and Radur, though it was their friend Alvon who did most of the talking and who would send the younger members back and forth to their home for provisions.

One thing that enchanted the dwarves and Xin shamelessly allowed, was the presence of his sons. The dwarves had never seen the young of these strangers and Xin’s sons were young and engaging. They were also well behaved, polite and openly curious about the dwarves.

Luckily, the dwarves learned quickly and it wasn’t long before they were having complete conversations and Xin was able to make his request known to them.

“I want to thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I have greatly enjoyed our time together. I’m sure you are wondering why we are here.”

“Aye, it’s crossed our minds.” Alvon smirked. Xin liked him as he had a quick wit and was quite amusing.

“Quite so. We are here because there is a malevolent spirit that haunts the land and has taken many of us away. Those of us who remained sought the safety of these woods and were hidden by those who have abilities that exceed our own.”

“The dark vala. Aye! We know of this evil.”

“While we have made shelter for ourselves within the forest, it has entered my mind that we should build closer to your mountain home, though not in a way to encroach upon you. In this way we can trade and form an alliance for our mutual protection. In any case, we would be close neighbors and we’d like to be your friends.” Xin concluded and then waited as Alvon turned over what he said in his mind, weighing the pros and cons of such an arrangement.

“I think it a fine idea. Ye be their king and I’ve enjoyed our chats together. I’m king of the Stonefoots and I welcome yer folk and I also speak for the Blacklocks. These here,” indicating Dulan and Dalin, “Are King Durnin’s sons. Fine lads, they are. And these two,” indicating Tavur and Radur, “Be my sister-sons. I’ve not been king long - just since my adad passed. But my dame and I are expecting our first.” King Alvon said and Xin appreciated both the agreement to his proposal and for the trust he was being shown.

Bowing his head, he said, “I’m so very pleased to meet the young sons of King Durnin as well as the nephews of King Alvon. And I’m pleased to know you, King Alvon. Though I am saddened by your loss, I share your joy at your impending blessing.” and then smiling gently, added, “And I thank you for your welcome. I hope to be worthy of your friendship.”

Then Xin asked if the king and princes would stand with him to break the good news to their people and the dwarves readily agreed. Those that heard were joyous and word spread quickly and, of course, a feast was quickly organized. Seeing this, the four young princes quickly ran into their mountain, without their king’s leave, and a veritable army of dwarves soon followed with tables, chairs, food and drink and this impromptu feast was the tale of legends ever after!

~0~

The people of Xin, who began to refer to themselves as Xinólië, began their building project by dismantling the shelters they’d built for themselves as they hid in the Wild Wood. And when they mapped out the location of their new community they had the help of their new dwarf friends, which proved invaluable. They shared raw materials and they had tools. The maiar asked very nicely and the trees provided plenty of wood for their needs. With the help of the dwarves they also shared the art of making bricks and shaping the natural stone to fit their needs.

And while this work was taking place, the three peoples began to intermingle, taking husbands and wives without regard to them being atani, eldar or maiar. And soon enough the thought of children began to enter their hearts and that was when the firstborn and maiar began to fear they would lose those they had given their hearts to. 

Understanding this completely, Sililya gave their mates the same light she had given Xin, thus changing their Flame Imperishable and their destiny. Since there was no one to tell them nay, and certainly not their Creator, they all intermarried happily with one another creating a New thing. Then it was that death found them no more and their children had the strength of the first born, the power of the ainu among all their kinds, but with the vitality and sense of immediacy, the ability to live within the moment, that they received from the blood of the Atanatári.

And while they’d settled upon calling themselves the Xinólië, the people of Xin, they also began to call themselves the Elatanûz as they were eldar and atani. But they were also the maiar, called Ayanûz or just Ainur. But now they were one.

And with the maiar with them, so too came the wisdom they had. They explained that with the advent of Ithil and Anar Seasons would now be part of their world and they would have to adjust how they lived ever afterwards. Now, they advised, was the time they had to store food for the time would come when the land would grow cold and food would become scarce. 

Time. Something they hadn’t really marked before now. The only time Xin, himself, had marked was the growth of his sons, if time could be said to have been marked since they entered this world, as he did, to a dark land lit only by the stars - one of which was their mother.

But heeding the maiar, Xin decided they needed to build storage buildings and once again he sought the counsel of the dwarves who willingly aided their new friends in building several food storage buildings. They insisted they be made of stone as this would keep the food from spoiling even during these warm summer days. Agreeing with this plan, Xin asked how the roof was to be made and this was when the dwarves showed how ingenious they were. 

They insisted the roof also needed to be stone, but that Xin’s people should build a wooden frame and they would take care of the rest. Trusting the dwarves, the Xinólië built the storehouses of brick, stone and mortar and by the time they had completed the wooden beams that was the roof frame the dwarves arrived with uniformly perfect curved stone slates they called shingles. And even though it was something new and they’d never done this sort of work before they were sure of the design and had the roof covered and sealed in short order.

The Elatanûz and the dwarves together protected the Wild Wood and their borders just outside of the Carniduin, for dark hearted men already roamed the land. Thus, they were able to hide themselves from prying eyes and in doing so were able to prosper and they lived in peace. And those considered wise in the West dismissed them, if they thought of them at all and looked down upon both the men and elves as lowly and not to be considered. Calling them men of darkness and the avari, or dark elves, but they were fair and strong, having the vitality of the first awoken Creations of Eru.

~0~

During this time, Sililya would spend days with her family and her only nights away was when she noticed her star dimming in the Heavens and then she would go fill her vessel so the shining light of Luinil fell upon Arda. While in the Heavens she could espy all that took place within the lands to the West and was dismayed by what she saw. Wars and evil visited upon the land with death tolls in the millions. It was devastating. And it was then that she began turning her Sight to Aman, itself, to see what would become of those slain. Long, she would have to wait to find out their fate.

She would return to her home and into the comforting arms of her husband and children and she would make her husband aware of what was happening in the world outside their home. And though he gave his wife what comfort he could, Xin was dismayed and sorrowful at what she was imparting to him. He was grateful they were in their home so far removed from all the turmoil, but he began thinking deeply that they needed to prepare themselves for the day when they might be attacked themselves.

Then came the day when the Valar returned and waged war upon one of their own, and it would last for several decades. So destructive was this war that it broke the very continent they were living upon. They felt the shock waves through the land and while the Elatanûz sustained considerable damage, the casualties to the dwarves were catastrophic inside their mountain home.

Then there was sorrow within their own land and great anger at the Valor for the destruction caused upon the land. The Elatanûz did their utmost to give assistance to the dwarves in their time of need with none of the Powers caring or being the wiser of what had occurred on the far side of the Ered Luin and to the lands of the East. And while their association had started out one sided, the Elatanûz proved themselves invaluable in the dwarves' hour of need. They broke up into large parties to lend aid to all four Delvings. 

Xin led the group into the Stonefoot Delving and he, himself, found the children of King Alvor, the son of King Alvon, and they were trying to lift a broken pillar that had pinned the old dwarf. Xin asked them to stand back and with astonishing strength, he lifted the pillar off the king and started to heal the dwarf, immediately easing his labored breathing, for such was the Grace of the Iluine that was now part of him. 

Not trusting the integrity of the delving with its heavy damage, he lifted the king, tears springing to his eyes as he recalled the first time he held the dwarf as a newborn, presented to him by his proud and beaming adad, Alvon. His friend.

He bade the king’s children to follow him, as they would be staying with him until their home was repaired. Once in his home he laid the king on a bed and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. The king lingered for several days until it was clear he wasn’t going to make it.

“I think it time to say yer goodbyes to my adad, Uncle Xin.” Argil, Alvor’s eldest son said quietly.

“But I think I would prefer he stay with us a bit longer.” Xin said, tears standing in his eyes.

“Nay, Uncle. You must let him go. He’s never been the same since our amad passed into Lord Mahal’s Halls.” Alvor’s only daughter Avira said, with her two younger brothers Darl and Bovol, just looked on in sadness.

Sighing, for he loved his father and in no way wished to become king, Argil said, “Ye healed his body, but his Spirit was lost when she passed. Now ye must say yer final farewell.” he paused, asked quietly, “If ye can please try and smile and wish him good speed, I’d consider it a personal favor, Uncle.”

Pushing his grief down, Xin said, “I understand and will do as you ask.” and went to say goodbye to his friend. When he returned he looked strained and said, “I will leave you to spend your final time alone with him.” and he left the house so none would see his grief. Or his anger.

For it was in this land that the Valor had issued the call to the Eldar to come with them to Valinor while both Morgoth and his lieutenant, Sauron had tried to subvert them and then to steal them and corrupt them. But all those here had refused any call of these Beings and had been able to hide themselves from them and had been content. And once the wars to the West began this land was all but forgotten. But it was worse than that. These Beings hadn’t cared that one of their own had waged war upon the Eruhíni, slaughtering millions of them. And when they had finally decided to act, it had shaken the world. It would only be when Sililya went to refresh Luinil that the true scope of the devastation would become clear.


	2. Eryn Galen: Palace of Amon Lanc

Ever since he was a young elfling in Doriath, Thranduil had been fascinated by the stars. Born in the First Age when Ithil and Anar were a normal part of his life, he loved his adar’s stories of how the sky looked before either of those lighted orbs appeared to chase away the shadows and what could be lurking in them. When he was gone long enough for his parents to miss him, his adar knew that his wayward son could be found staring at the twinkling lights. 

He’d never much thought of them other than their sparkling beauty. There was one in particular that he found particularly enchanting and that was the bright blue-white star called Luinil. He could stare at this one light for hours until it was lost to the light at dawn. He stared at it so often he thought he could see it dim at times before it would brighten up again and he’d question his own eyesight, though even when he thought it had dimmed it was still the brightest star in the sky and he could pick it out even when Ithil was making his journey.

Throughout the tumultuous events of his life, it was those lights placed in the heavens by Elbereth Gilthoniel, herself, that he loved the most and it was the one soothing constant in his existence and he’d often gaze at them longingly before his eyes sought out his favorite light and took refuge in its brilliant glow. But losing a homeland and moving into a new forest wasn’t the worst he was yet to experience. So it was that he’d stare at the star and his thoughts were those of an innocent youth and not those of someone in abject pain. Little did he know the star he stared at so intently had marked his interest and stared back.

~0~

They had been in Eryn Galen over a millennia when the time came for Thranduil’s wedding. This had been an arrangement that Oropher had made with Círdan for his son to wed the niece of Círdan, an ellith he’d raised since her parents had been lost in Beleriand. 

Ninimmil, like most Sinda, had once lived in Menegroth, until Elu Thingol had been killed and the first sack of Menegroth by the Firebeard dwarves that also killed her parents. Her uncle had created the Havens at Sirion after the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, that had destroyed both of his port cities at Brithomber and Eglarest. Knowing this, servants that had protected her during the attack had brought her South to the Havens and had placed her into Círdan’s care before taking ship and sailing West.

Círdan had been devastated by the news that his brother and sister-in-honor had been killed and swore he’d do right by their only child. And it was there, after the Second Kinslaying and the fall of Doriath, that Oropher had led a large group of survivors to the Havens. It was during that time, prior to the Third Kinslaying, that Oropher had made the agreement with Círdan for the two to wed - for who knew what the future would bring?

Great upheaval would follow, of course. With the destruction of Doriath, Gondolin and Nargothrond the elves were pinned down in the Havens when the Third Kinslaying fell upon them and that was enough for Oropher to lead the survivors out of Beleriand over the Ered Luin and into Eriador without a backwards glance. A wise decision, considering the entire land mass of Beleriand would sink beneath the waves. 

Círdan would go on to found Mithlond and the Grey Havens, while Oropher would make his way to Eryn Galen, Greenwood the Great, and be taken by the Silvans as their king.

Once the dust had settled, right around the third millennia of the Second Age, Círdan had sent word to Oropher suggesting that now would perhaps be the right time for Ninimmil and Thranduil to marry. Oropher agreed and arrangements were concluded between the two realms to bring the Sinda Lady to Eryn Galen. Oropher had made the suggestion that Thranduil should escort his finance to Eryn Galen. Thranduil was sanguine about the whole matter and had agreed to his adar’s request.

So he’d gone to Mithlond to collect his intended and they returned to Eryn Galen with a great escort that included Círdan and many people of the Grey Havens. He and Ninimmil had an enjoyable ride back to Eryn Galen, renewing their friendship and both were looking forward to their new life as a wedded couple.

They were a striking pair, she with her silver blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, delicate features and gentle manners. He with the golden hair he’d inherited from his Vanya naneth and her deep blue eyes. He was tall and strong like his adar and had his adar’s strong features. He was his adar’s son with his naneth’s coloring. His personality was larger than life. He was a happy and engaging ellon, full of life and joy. She was gentle and sweet, but with a quick and intelligent mind - a perfect match for him. And they were optimistic, despite the horror and loss they’d both suffered in Beleriand.

They were not in love, but there was a warmth of friendship and shared memories between them and both felt they could build upon that. Some very happy marriages had started with less and they were comfortable with one another which counted for a lot. Very few in their station of life had the luxury of choosing their own mates for love. So they were both as happy as was possible in their circumstances and they looked forward to their life together with high hopes.

Many nobles from all the lands came for the wedding of Prince Thranduil. Celeborn, his wife, Galadriel and their daughter, Celebrian, Gil-Galad had not come, but had sent his representative, in the person of Elrond Peredhel along with many of their nobles. There were also many nobles from Lorinand including Amdir and Amroth - all the elven realms were represented, for the wedding of a prince was rare and not to be missed. It was at this celebration that Celebrian would meet Elrond for the first time.

The Silvan, proud of their home and of their royals, had outdone themselves and the Palace of Amon Lanc was resplendent and showed their care and love. It also seemed that the forest itself put on a show, for spring had come early and the forest was bursting with life and the blossomed trees were glorious.

Thranduil was at the end of the Hall standing with his adar, when Círdan escorted Ninimmil up the aisle towards her betrothed. Both the bride and groom wore matching forest green wedding clothes. The bride’s kirtle was the dark green of Eryn Galen and her sleeves and underskirt were silver decorated with emeralds. She also had a delicate mithril mesh veil dotted with emeralds covering her silver blonde hair, held in place by an equally delicate mithril circlet with a thumbnail sized emerald at her brow.

Thranduil wore deep green velvet breeches, dove grey boots, green surcoat, silver shirt with a silver robe with deep green leaves embossed throughout. His golden hair gleamed and was secured with a matching mithril circlet with an emerald stone at his brow.

Thranduil’s adar, King Oropher, performed the Rites and Blessing for the bride and groom, with his wife, Queen Aleth, in attendance. They were wearing clothing in the more subdued shades of grey, embossed with the green leaves of Eryn Galen and did not wish to outshine the marriage couple, though both would stand out in any gathering. Then the golden rings were exchanged and they were presented as husband and wife. Then the Wedding Feast began and all there had great joy that their prince had wed and had given them such a beautiful princess.

During the feast Galadriel, Celeborn’s wife approached Thranduil and tried to give him counsel.

“Thranduil, there is something I must tell you about your wife.”

Looking into her concerned face, Thranduil saw she meant to give him grievous news.

“Lady, whatever you wish to tell me, is it something I can change?”

“Nay. I fear not.”

“Then I don’t wish to know. Leave me in my blissful ignorance, for I would rather not look upon a time with fear nor dread a future I can do nothing to change.”

She smiled in understanding and moved off to join her husband. Thranduil was somewhat annoyed that she had cast a pall upon his marriage celebration, but did his best to put it from his mind. He saw his adar approaching and did his best to smile at him. But, his adar knew him better than anyone, save his naneth.

“What did she have to say, son?”

“She wanted to give me grave news about Ninimmil. But I forestalled her, as I don’t wish to know any ill news on my wedding day.” Thranduil told his adar, not even bothering to try and hide anything from him.

“That is wise, son. Marriage is complicated enough without helpful advice, nor unwelcome news. She is ever a harbinger of doom, that one.” Oropher said ruefully.

“What do you mean about marriage being complicated, ada?” Thranduil asked dubiously.

“Oh, nay, son. Fear not. Tis only that you will need to get used to each other. Maids and ellon all must go through this transitional time when learning to live together as married couples do.” Oropher side eyed his son and added, “You’ll never have another moment of privacy again.” he said wryly with a smirk on his face, unable to resist teasing his son just the littlest bit. His adar had done the same to him on his wedding day and some imp within him decided he should continue the tradition. “And that only gets worse when the little ones are born.”

Thranduil looked confused for a moment and then recalled the many times he’d sought his parents bed when something had frightened him during the night. With color rising in his face and a look of dawning horror at the thought, he was rewarded by a chuckle from his adar. “Indeed!” Oropher smirked anew and Thranduil wondered how many of those times he had interrupted more than just their sleep and felt mortified.

“Don’t look like that, son! You were wanted - our gift of joy. Your naneth and I would have given anything just to keep you little like that. You were not a troublesome child, I assure you.” And Oropher gave his son a quick half hug with a kiss upon the side of his face. “Mayhap a bit on the high spirited side.”

“My Lord, you should not keep him so long.” Thranduil’s naneth scolded gently as she glided up to them. “Thranduil, you should be sneaking off with your bride soon.” she said with a lifted brow.

Thranduil leaned forward to kiss his naneth’s cheek, “Yes, nana.” he said with a fond smile and excused himself to find his wife to do just that. Oropher and Aleth stood together and stared fondly at their beautiful son and shared a loving glance that held all their hopes for their future. Thranduil was their only child and all their hopes for grandchildren now lay with him.

“Come, my beloved queen. Dance with me.” Oropher held out his hand to his wife.

“Anytime and anywhere you wish, my love.” Aleth dimpled back. And they glided across the ballroom floor in time to one of their favorite tunes.

~0~

When Thranduil and his bride consummated their marriage and joined their bodies, the joining of their fëar simply didn’t happen the way either of them expected it to. They both sensed the threads of their fëar trying to intertwine, and they both tried to grasp at what threads they could. And they weren’t entirely unsuccessful, but their bond would never be a strong one.

Nonetheless, they would become expectant parents almost immediately, and Ninimmil glowed with her joy. A year later they brought forth a son they named Legolas and the Woodland Realm rejoiced in their newest prince.

Oropher and Aleth were well pleased with the newest addition to their family and there was great contentment within the House of Oropher. But they had been speaking and it was decided betwixt the two that it was time to move their seat of power, as they had both felt a shadow upon the land. And so it was when their grandson was but a few years of age that the house of Oropher moved itself North and went to dwell at the feet of the Emyn Duir, feeling the mountains there would give them succour.

Legolas thrived and grew hale. He had a keen mind and displayed the gentle nature of his naneth. In looks he was his adar’s son, sharing his golden hair and blue eyes. And he was doted upon by his grandparents who adored him.

Thranduil and Ninimmil had a fondness and warmth for one another, but it wasn’t the deep love that Thranduil saw between his parents and he’d wondered if it was something lacking within himself or if it was something that just required more time to develop. It seemed to him that his parents had been together forever, and they’d said theirs was an arranged marriage. But it was also obvious they were devoted to one another.

Thranduil had been honest enough that he’d voiced his concerns to his wife and had found she felt the same way.

“Don’t think on it, husband. I am very fond of you and your wellbeing means everything to me, save perhaps our son. I would ask if you are satisfied with me, as your wife?”

“Yes, of course I am. You are a Lady in every way and I’m proud to have you by my side. You are the sweetest blossom in our court and I can’t think of not having you here with me, my precious wife.”

They were interrupted by Legolas running into their sitting area and scampering on his adar’s lap.

“Ada, ada! You promised to take me riding with daeradar. He said to come and get you. And he said you’re late!”

“Yes, yes, my Little Leaf!” Thranduil laughed and tossed his son up in the air, to the child’s squealing delight. “Let’s go find your daeradar. But first you must kiss your nana like a good son.” And he angled the child in his arms so he could lean over and kiss his naneth on the cheek. Then they were off to find Oropher so they could go out riding as they had planned the day before.

~0~

While they were out they were set upon by a small band of orcs and Thranduil had thrust his son into his adar’s arms as he joined their guards in dispatching the orcs. They then made their way home with haste to protect both King and their young prince. Normally, Legolas would have fussed at having his enjoyment interrupted in such a fashion, but the orcs had given him a fright and he simply wished to be with his nana. Ada’s arms were the safest place he could be, but Nana’s arms were for comfort.

Things steadily grew worse, and reports coming from the south were abysmal. Then Oropher told his family that he had foreseen this even before he’d moved them to Emyn Duir and had found them a place to the Northeast that he was sure would protect them no matter how dark the forest would grow.

Thranduil and his family had known nothing of this and were surprised when they packed up everything and made the trek up north to the place Oropher had been working centuries on. Which would mean he was having this stronghold built even before they’d removed to the Emyn Duir. Before Thranduil and Ninimmil had wed. 

When they arrived at the bridge, Thranduil and Ninimmil looked nervous, thinking of Menegroth, and Oropher immediately eased their minds.

“Fear not, my children. This bridge has been designed to collapse if we have need. And the gates can’t be opened without our leave. I will teach you the spell that seals the gate. Once you have that it will open and close at your Will.”

The Great Gates were dwarf-made and beautiful and were the entrance to a mountain. Thranduil was curious about the dwarf doors and Oropher informed them that he’d made contact with the Longbeard Clan that lived in these parts and he found them a worthy folk. And it was they who he’d contracted to build their new home and from the reports he’d received they had done a fine job of it. 

He explained that the Halls had been made to his specifications that incorporated beauty as well as function and he’d had his artisans here for almost the entire duration to oversee and to work on such touches as carving the natural pillars into the shape of living trees. He stopped at the gates where no seam could be seen and they opened without a sound to Oropher’s silent command. As they entered it opened into an enormous cavern that was simply amazing.

Well lit with natural sunlight, it wasn’t dark at all and the pillars appeared as a veritable forest throughout the cavern. There were white stone walkways that traversed the cavern on several levels and had the look of the Telain that had heavily featured in every forest home they’d ever had. These led to personal quarters, healing halls, kitchens, smelters and stables in the lower levels. They even had a tanning area, though that was well away from everything else and well ventilated.

There were storerooms, weapons practice areas, music rooms and Oropher even joked that they had dungeons if they ever needed them. In fact, there were so many empty passages and caverns they’d spent centuries exploring them all and knew they still hadn’t mapped even half of them. One thing that Oropher had insisted upon was several escape routes. Never again would his people be trapped within if an enemy did, in fact, breach their other defenses.

Upon reaching their quarters they found they were luxurious, already fully furnished with the most ingenious personal facilities they’d ever seen, with gravity fed cisterns for personal functions and warm bathing pools that filled and emptied from gravity fed jets that made them self cleaning. All in all it was the most comfortable place they’d ever lived in and their standard of living instantly improved. Thranduil decided then and there that his adar was a genius! But he already knew that.

The woodland elves, not used to dwelling within a cavern and living underground, soon found they didn’t have to adjust like they thought they might. Those who flatly refused to live in a cave, but wished to be near their kin who worked within the Halls, had relocated themselves and soon there were flourishing villages around the perimeter of the Elvenkings Halls.

Several years went by and Thranduil and Ninimmil were expecting their second child, but this pregnancy wasn’t as easy as the first. Thranduil was worried for his wife and insisted that she be attended by their healers. They couldn’t pin down what was precisely ailing her, but did their best to make her comfortable during her confinement.

When her time came her labor was hard. And when Ninimmil brought forth their daughter something went wrong and she began wasting away. The child, too, was weak and it wasn’t long before their daughter passed on. Círdan had arrived for the birth and he and Thranduil both decided that she should be taken to the west to heal, but both were shocked when she declined.

“Nay. Don’t think on it. I do not wish to go. In fact I do not wish to go on at all. I’m tired and wish for contemplation and to see my daughter, Aereth, for that is my name for her. And I wish to release you, my husband. I wish you to go on, raise our son and find the echo to your heart.”

“No! I wish you to live. Have I been such a failure as your husband?”

“Oh no, my dearest. It’s just we both entered this as friends and thought we could grow that into love. That is really not how it should be. I see that now. And Galadriel has told me that there will come a time that a light will come into your life. I do not wish to stand in the way of your happiness. I care too much for you to injure you so.”

“Galadriel should not have said any such thing to you. You are my wife. You are the naneth of our son. Sail. Go with your uncle and sail to the west and live. I want you to go on. If you feel you must be released you may petition the Valar there. I will not hold you if this is your wish, just please go with him and live, my sweet flower blossom.”

“Nay, my lord. She told me that nothing would save me. I go now to my rest and I am content. I have shared our joy by giving you an heir and I’m sorry about our daughter, but I’m ready to answer the call of Mandos. Please let me speak to my uncle.”

Thranduil left Círdan alone with his wife and sat in their outer chamber, his head bowed in grief. His naneth, adar and son were there and none had to ask him what was wrong. Legolas went to his adar and Thranduil gathered his son into his arms and pulled him into his lap, both sitting silently. Oropher and Aleth sat together, heads bowed in their grief, for they loved their daughter-in-honor.

It was too soon yet, but later he would become very angry that Galadriel had gone to his wife and told her of her vision. If they had not found the warmth they could have because that lady had told his wife there would be no point then she had stolen something from them that was irreplaceable and that was unforgivable.

Círdan opened the door and beckoned them all to join him as her time was short. They sat with her until the end and then mourned her passing. The entire kingdom was in shock and grief at the passing of their princess, for all had loved her sweet and gentle nature.

Many, already on their way to welcome the new princess into the world would arrive to find the kingdom in mourning and they were dismayed that such a sweet light had been extinguished. Two of those were Celeborn and Galadriel. Thranduil couldn’t bear to speak with them and asked his adar to make his excuses.

Círdan had been made known of what the Lady had told his niece and he was also in no mood to be gracious, but he was practiced enough to thank them for their condolences and made to join Thranduil, an ellon he considered his son-in-honor, as he considered his niece a daughter. Celeborn, however, was insistent and tried to speak with him.

“I’m sorry for your loss, My Lord, but my lady tried to warn them.”

“Of what, Celeborn? That their union would be brief but there was naught to be done about it? How is that a warning? Rather it put an obstacle in their joy during the time they had together. That is a hard and cruel thing to me.”

“My Lady merely wanted them to prepare themselves for the inevitable, my lord.”

“What she told my niece is that Thranduil would find another and so she has decided to dwell for all eternity in the Halls of Waiting. Your Lady has condemned my niece to death as surely as if she’d snuffed out her spark herself. No Celeborn. It was not a kindness she did. Had she not interfered then we would have convinced her to sail to the West and her husband and son would have joined her one day. Your lady has taken that from both of them. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

~0~

The Rites for a royal funeral were read and the pyre lit consigning the Princesses, naneth and daughter, into the hands of Mandos who could hopefully convince her one day to become re-embodied even if it meant she would sunder herself forever from her lord and husband. At least that was Thranduil’s fervent prayer. A prayer he sent to Eru Ilúvatar, Himself. 

At her death he’d felt the sundering of the fragile bond they’d developed over the years. A deliberate sundering, as if the Valar had been involved. This angered him, even as he was in the midst of his grief. Who were these people to make all these decisions and choices for him? None of his anger was for his wife. He felt she was blameless. And after his wife’s death, he would never pray to the Valar again.

Part of Thranduil would never forgive Galadriel for her interference and it would show. The only person he confided in was his adar, though Círdan knew. But Círdan had left shortly after his niece’s passing services, as did the guests who had come for the birth. They knew the royal family needed time to grieve. Thranduil just wanted them all gone. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, my son. I also know there is nothing I can do to ease your pain. The only thing I would caution you on is your son. I know you are grieving the loss of your wife and daughter, but your son is grieving the loss of his naneth. I would urge you to concentrate all your energies on him. We are here for you both, of course, but the two of you must console each other during this time.” Oropher said this as gently as he could for he understood his son’s anger. Anger was so much easier than grief. He wished to steer his son away from that lest it color his life and injure his spirit and in doing so injure that of his grandson.

“I hear you, adar. I will try to get over my anger. I blame myself for not keeping a better eye on my wife. I should never have allowed an opportunity for that ellith to get near Ninimmil.”

“She seemed determined and I don’t know why. What was the point?” Oropher was just as exasperated as his son was angry. Why? It was as though she had been determined to wreck Thranduil’s marriage. Oropher knew they hadn’t had the close bond they should have had. Legolas was an adolescent now and with their second child on the way they should have been able to share the strength necessary to ensure an uneventful birth. 

The fact that their bond had been so weak was a direct result of that Lady’s interference in telling Ninimmil that she was meant to die and that Thranduil was meant for another. It was all so unnecessary. But he said none of this to Thranduil and to his credit, Thranduil knew he had to concentrate on his son. Legolas had never suffered a loss before. Granted, neither had Thranduil. At least not a close one. They needed each other as they were the ones most closely affected.

So Thranduil made it a point to spend almost all his time with his son. He took him hunting, taught him the bow and the art of knife throwing and together they explored their new home. They found many spots that were to become special to them. And in the those years following Ninimmil’s passing, they began to heal. And the bond between adar and son was a close one.


	3. The Blue Wizards

Several centuries had passed since the drowning of Beleriand and the escape of the refugees into Eriador. And while most of the refugees just wished to put the horrors of the past behind them, there were also those who had served the dark vala and heeded the call of his top lieutenant, Sauron. 

These were remnants of the House of Ulfang, whose son Uldor betrayed the free peoples during the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. He and his brother’s were slain by the sons of Bór the Faithful as a reward for their treachery. This remnant hadn’t been interested in the lands of Eriador, Eregion or the Rhovanion, passing through all on their way towards their ancestral lands of Rhûn. 

Not welcome in the only true city near the Sea of Rhûn, the fair and forested land of Dor-Winion, they had not the strength to take that place and continued on until settling on the wide open plains of Dor-Rhûnen. There they joined the lawless brigands of the plains that harried traders who had dealings with the dwarven clans, primarily the Ironfists and Stiffbeards. Fearful the attacks would eventually lead to their homes, the dwarves began crafting weapons and patrolling their borders.

Word of these troubles reached the Blacklocks and Stonefoot Clans. And then to the Elatanûz. They’d had close calls, themselves, at times and had avoided them because the maiar of their community had put forth the suggestion that their trade caravans would be well served by having at least one of their number accompany these caravans as their Gifts included the ability to hide them from unfriendly eyes.

Xin heeded their words, but also tasked them to see if there was another route they could take to reach Dor-Winion. One maia, by the name of Merek, asked what, exactly, he was expecting them to find?

“The Great Helcar is all but gone, leaving only the misnamed Sea of Rhûn. I don’t believe it emptied into the Belegaer. I believe it sank when Beleriand did.”

“Sank? What do you mean by sank? That makes no sense.” Merek said, his grey-green eyes, perplexed. He was tall, as was all his kind, with sun streaked tawny hair.

“Fell, then. I believe the seismic concussion opened cracks in the firmament when that great landmass sank beneath the ocean. The cracks then reclosed but the water is still there and runs underground.”

“What makes you think it’s still there?” Merek asked, though he thought he understood now what Xin was saying.

And Xin seemed to know this, but humored the maia, all the same. “Because the land is fertile grasslands. If the water had disappeared it would have dried and cracked. It would have turned into a desert. That didn’t happen, so the logical conclusion is the water is still there.”

“Yes, I see. But what has any of this to do with finding another route to and from Dor-Winion?”

“I think the best place to look for a passage is at the Sea of Rhûn. It is a freshwater lake and the Celduin and Carniôl empty into it yet it doesn’t flood. Doesn’t grow. That water is going somewhere. If we can find it, we should see if it’s traversable. If it’s not, perhaps the Earth Maiar can shape a passage.” and then looking deeply at the maiar, he asked, “You are usually the first to grasp such things and you look tired. Are you well, my friend?”

Rubbing his eyes, the maia looked down before looking up into Xin’s eyes, “I’ve been having troubled dreams, my king. I fear things will steadily become darker for the land. For us.”

“Ah. I have some tea that can fix that.” and then at the confused look on the maia’s face, added, “I’m not dismissing your concerns, my friend. You forget my Sililya also has the Sight. And from her Seat in the Heavens she also provides me information from all the lands. Movements of the dark men, what is happening in the realms of both men and elves after the upheaval of the War of Wrath. Not all is as bleak as it seems, but there will be dark and light seasons. We must prepare for those dark times, but we can’t live our lives in fear. We must celebrate what joys we have, otherwise the darkness will have already won.”

Merek looked at him with speculation and then asked, “What is this tea you speak of?” and Xin smiled and directed the maia to his favorite tea-house vendor.

~0~

Not feeling any sense of urgency, the maiar who accompanied their trading caravans into Dor-Winion, took a rather lackadaisical approach to finding the possible drainage of the Sea of Rhûn, seeming to disregard, in its entirety, the possibility that the entire Helcar had emptied into some crevice opened up by the collapse of Beleriand. 

This, of course, all changed when Merek, Amdalo and Olnen happened upon a cave system deep in the Dor-Winion Forest. And it would be a mistake to say they happened upon it, as they were, in fact, led there by a pair of elusive Iarwain who seemed to know of their purpose even though it wasn’t something near the surface of their minds. That was disturbing all on its own. 

Far more peculiar was their insistence that the maiar follow them. Especially when they neither spoke nor indicated their true purpose, but became irritated if they tried to turn back and would block their passage with strong winds when they tried to return to the town. 

This disconcerted the maiar as they were, themselves, essentially creatures of spirit with elemental characteristics and these Beings easily read and could control their movements. Finally they were maneuvered into a small depression that was completely invisible to the naked eye, but which they found with their senses. Squeezing through, they found themselves in an enormous cavern and they could immediately feel the moisture, though they as yet saw no water source. 

“This is it. This is what the king wanted us to find.” Merek said, surprised.

“Well? Shall we?” Olnen asked, grinning, while Amdalo almost groaned out loud. He wasn’t particularly fond of waterways. He didn’t fear them. He just wasn’t partial to them.

As they walked through the cavern it began to slope downwards, the ceiling began to lower and they found the walls closing in, so they found themselves walking down a tunnel, lower and lower until the air was chill and so thick with moisture their clothes, skin and hair were becoming increasingly damp. 

It was becoming so uncomfortable they decided to dispense with their fana and to continue their journey in their unseen form - that of spirit. As such, they were able to travel much more quickly and they finally came upon the sound of falls and they emerged at the end of the tunnel opening up on a high ledge looking down on a vast roiling cauldron fed by roaring falls coming from myriad sources. And yet the cavern wasn’t filling with the millions of cubic meters of water spilling into this deep cavity within the world. That meant Xin was right and it was going somewhere. 

With mental agreement, the three dove down into the darkness to follow where this massive body of water traveled to, knowing it might be more than one direction. They traveled at a speed that only their kind could travel and soon found several underground tributaries that carried the water. It did, indeed, explain why the plains were fertile and well watered. 

Many fed into rivers and lakes, but there was a main artery that went under the Orocarni and kept going until it emerged on the other side. This is where they emerged and beheld a vast valley that none of them had been interested in exploring. The dwarves had long ago discouraged any expeditions into this area and now they could see why. 

While they had done their best to hide the eldar and then much later the atani who had taken refuge with them, Morgoth and his servants had blasted this valley perhaps thinking that if they couldn’t find those they knew to be there they would destroy the land and hopefully any who lived there. And what they saw was a wasteland that had been blasted, diseased and destroyed. The fresh water that flowed into this valley had been poisoned and turned into a noisome quagmire as it emerged.

As they followed the direction it ran, it was clear this water was poisoning everything it touched as it ran south. The formerly unspoiled and beautiful lands of Hildórien, where men first awoke, and even further south into Khand, it poisoned all it touched. It was sad and heartbreaking to see the malice and destruction of the land even this far east and showing the long term results of that malice even hundreds of years later. 

The three now felt they had all the information they needed and swiftly made their way back to the cave entrance in Dor-Winion. Reclothing themselves in their fanas, they exited the cave entrance and went to find their companions. But not before they turned to thank their guides to the cave’s entrance and the completion of their task.

~0~

It took hundreds of years to shape the passage into anything useful for their purposes. But the work was coming along influenced greatly by the engineering genius of the dwarves. While they couldn’t traverse most of the underground river’s passage, they were able to map out how the river passage should be formed to make it useful for travel. Most of that was in turning what was essentially a lava-tube into a proper river bed which mostly involved the earth-maiar widening the passage to slow it down and also lowering the water level within the passage so the Eruhini would be able to use it.

Also, following their report, Xin finally sent some of his people to the far side of the Orocarni to explore the land that was the farthest reaches of Ennorath. The maiar who’s Gifts were those of nature, went to the land to begin the long process of healing. Sililya went to the spring where the freshwater emerged and became foul and she spilled some of the illuin into the pool. It began to replicate itself and as it spread it started to cleanse the water. It would take a long time to spread out and heal everything the poisoned water had destroyed, but the healing process had begun.

And it was close to the second millennia of the New Age following the fall of Beleriand that many of the maiar in Gilithien, the Land of Starlight, as they’d named their land, began having dreams that Sililya was able to confirm in real time. And that was a ship had been sent by Aman carrying three who were meant to lend aid to the free peoples of Ennorath. One was a re-embodied hero ellon who had died in Gondolin by the name of Glorfindel. He had been imbued with a Grace that nearly put him in the same class as the maiar. 

The other two were the Ithryn Luin, or the Blue Wizards. These were maiar in the guise of old men and would be known as the Istari or wise men, and with the guise was a binding upon them limiting their powers. These two belonged to the Vala, Oromë, and they would be coming East and the maiar fretted the Brigands would ambush them and they’d be unable to defend themselves.

Siliya kept an eye on their progress once they landed in Mithlond and started making their way inland. It would take them close to a decade to reach Dor-Winion and that was mostly because the two would stop and chat with everyone they came across. And teach. There were many they persuaded to leave their wicked ways and it was learned they went by the names of Morinehtar and Rómestámo. 

Those they converted, while no longer welcome in their own villages or nomadic tribes, greatly decreased the strength of the Easterlings with their defections. These settled in towns and joined themselves to communities that followed the Light and became productive members of those societies. Many settled in Dor-Winion and took wives there and became upstanding members of the community. 

By the time the Blue Wizards arrived at the Sea of Rhûn and the town of Dor-Winion, there was a caravan of the Elatanûz just arrived and were there to deliver their goods and pick up the dairy products and other supplies they didn’t produce at home - yet. Xin was conscious of their deficiencies and wanted them to be self-sufficient. 

And their arrival was marked by the Blue Wizards as they’d not come across a people like these before and their interest was piqued. They also noted there were at least two maiar with them, though the others gave off an odd aura to them.

~0~

Merek was just throwing the last of the wheat seeds and flour into the wagon when he sensed them. Looking up he saw the two old men dressed in sea-blue clothing carrying staffs with aquamarine stones affixed at the top that glowed with an inner radiance. They were enough alike it would be hard to distinguish them from one another except the one called Morinehtar had silver hair and beard, while the beard and hair of the one called Rómestámo was pure white.

Merek grinned at them and said, “Greetings, brothers! What brings you here? Though this is a fine place to be.”

“Greetings, brother. We were just about to ask the same of you. But where are my manners!” Morinehtar exclaimed, “I am Alatar and this is my friend Pallando. We were sent by our Lord Oromë to assist the free peoples of Ennorath from the dark power of Sauron.” and then yelped as his compatriot pinched him. “What the blazes was that for?” he grumbled.

“You have loose lips! We don’t know him! He could be anyone!” Pallando groused right back.

“I could be anyone! But I am me. I am called Merek and I formerly served Lord Ulmo. Now I serve the Atanatar King, Xin.”

“You serve a mannish king?” Pallando asked incredulously.

“Why did you leave your Lord’s service?” Alatar asked, far more interested in this defection.

“We didn’t really leave it. We just never took up service.” Merek shrugged.

“And we knew we wouldn’t be missed.” another maiar with golden hair and merry blue eyes said as he arrived with three striking peredhel young men, two of which were twins with silver blond hair, the third had black hair so deep, blue highlights could be seen when the afternoon sun glinted off it. All three had deep green eyes that glinted with jewel-like tones. And then turning towards Merek, said, “We have completed our business. Are we ready to depart?”

“Yes. I’ve secured all the supplies.” he replied, and then, “This is Alatar and Pallando. My Lords, this is Olnen, who never served Lord Oromë. And these three are brothers and are, Celevon, Mithren and Mithron.” Merek said with a smirk and a smile, as everyone bowed and exchanged all the niceties.

Celevon immediately took the lead, as this supply caravan was his responsibility. “Are you traveling, my lords? Because if you are, I must warn you that the lands between here and our realm are very dangerous and I wouldn’t advise venturing there alone.”

“Your realm?” Alatar perked up, for this was why they were there. To make contact with the peoples of the East. Lord Oromë had told them there weren’t any realms East of this settlement at the Sea of Rhûn. Perhaps they should journey to this realm and he conveyed this to his cohort who agreed. “I don’t suppose we could accompany you to your realm? We were sent by the Powers to assist the free people of Ennorath. That would include your lands if there is a realm past this point.”

The five seemed to confer, but really, they had been coming here on a bi-monthly basis instead of their usual quarterly trips in the hopes they could intercept these two before harm could befall them. “We would welcome you to our realm. Do you have business you need to complete? We can tarry for a bit, but we are ready to depart.” Celevon replied.

“No, no. We have concluded any business we’ve had here.” Pallando said. And he was not dissembling. True, they hadn’t been here long, but this wasn’t a place that needed their attentions. Many of the people they’d dissuaded from the dark-path in both Harad and Khand had made for themselves a new home here in Dor-Winion and the town was expanding into a proper city. This they found promising and they were content.

Celevon looked at them and smiled, patting the flour sacks. “Very well, my lords. I’m afraid this will have to be your seats for the journey. We would have provided better accommodations had we known we’d be sharing your company.”

Celevon & Mithren

“Oh that’s fine, lad. It beats walking any day!” Alatar grinned, Pallando nodding vigorously in agreement as he allowed the twins to help him and his companion into the back of the wagon.

They had three wagons in total with one of the sons of Xin driving each one. They had six sturdy ponies so each wagon had two each. They weren’t fast, nor did they need to be and Merek rode with the first wagon and Olnen in the last. The two wizards they kept between them in the second wagon with Mithren driving.

“My lords, are you able to hide yourselves in that form?” Mithren asked, for he feared they would act as a beacon to unfriendly eyes.

“Why yes, we can. Is there a reason you wish us to hide?” Pallando asked.

“Yes! There are roving bands of brigands that attack unwary travelers in the plains. They’ve been bothering us for years and it’s just easier if they don’t see us.” Mithren replied. Pallando and Alatar exchanged a troubled look, but decided it was best to humor the lad and they attempted to throw up an enchantment to hide the entire wagon but ran up against very strong magic from the lad, himself.

Chuckling, Mithren said, “You don’t have to worry about me, my lords. If you could just hide yourselves, that would help us out exceedingly. Whatever it is you wear to block your gifts is interfering with my ability to hide us.” And when they did as he requested, he knew it immediately, and cheerily threw back over his shoulder, “Perfect! Thank you, my lords.”

~0~

It had taken them three weeks to plod through the Dor-Rhûnen Plains until they came to a vast river, which was the Carniduin. And for a moment it looked as though they were going to drive the wagons right into the churning depths of the river when they beheld the front wagon begin to climb. Both wizards actually rubbed their eyes, thinking they were seeing things until they, too, felt the wagon they were in begin to climb and they could hear they were now on stone. Looking about them they could see they were on a magnificent stone bridge that arched majestically over the river and into the breadbasket of the Elatanûz people. Once over it they looked back and all they saw was river. It was as though the bridge was invisible and they hadn’t felt any magic!

Once within the farmland they saw there were fisheries and rice paddy fields within the flood plains with smaller plots of barley and wheat further inland. Entwives could be seen tending to their crops of flowers and vegetables while their males could be seen in the distance humming and singing to the fruit orchards. There were flocks of sheep, goats and geese and what looked to be large ponds full of lotus flowers.

They were on a well kept road that cut diagonally through the farmland until it reached another river that emerged out of the forest. This was the Mercasirya and as they approached they could make out a shimmer this time and knew there was another bridge over this river. But instead of going over the bridge, they swung to the left and followed the road that was beside the river until they finally found themselves under the canopy of the Wild Wood.

Instead of being thrown into darkness, there was plenty of light coming through the canopy and the deeper they went into the forest the more evidence there was of people living there. Instead of roads traversing the forest floor they were in the canopy, as were circular telains wrapped around the trunks close to the canopies of the trees. Ancient trees that were tall, wide of girth and crowned with glorious foliage in hues of greens, golds, red and amber as it was the harvest season right before the fading and fall of the leaves.

The road began curving towards the shear rock wall of the Orocarni and more signs of a vast settlement became apparent. With no sign of clear cutting there were paths with many homes both at ground level and up within the bows of the trees. Homes built around the perimeters of glades with the sounds of laughing children playing and running about. 

Gilithien

Paths gave way to proper roads and larger homes and shops began appearing on both sides of the road and now not only where the walkways everywhere above head, but these had railings and they could see they were lined with round lanterns that would be lit in the evenings, illuminating all with a soft golden glow.

The buildings were beautiful and unique and the wizards had never seen anything like them before. They looked large, open and roomy. They were mostly white and trimmed with red, green or gold. They had shingled roofs that had a rectangle at the highest point and then gently sloped down in an inverted arc that curled upward at the four corners. It was an interesting style that incorporated both curving arcs and sharp angles - two things that shouldn’t work together, but did!

Then they entered the city proper and there were bustling markets, people going about their business dressed in exotic clothing that looked both colorful and comfortable. Loosely fitted, billowing trousers that looked like a skirt on both men and women, a fitted shirt that wrapped and tied at the waist with long fitted sleeves. Some wore a long open and trimmed robe with billowing sleeves. Both looked bright and cheerful.

And the people! Almost all of them were peredhel! And those who weren’t were maiar, eldar and….? That is when Alatar and Pallando shared a look of utter shock! The mannish inhabitants were the Unbegotten! The Atanatári! But that was impossible! Yet there they were and the light of their eyes was proof of who and what they were, though there was a strange light within all of them. It was a puzzle! A mystery!

Oh, but they were an exotic people. The wizards hadn’t seen their like in all the lands they’d passed through. Tall and well made, with pale skin, black hair and almond shaped eyes mostly in varied shades of brown. Much like the lad Celevon, though he stood out with his vibrant green eyes. 

They would be surprised to learn that the lads had been born during the Years of the Trees and were already wed with children of their own that were nearly grown. Something they would find out very shortly as they heard cries of “Papa! Papa!” and a gaggle of peredhel adolescents swarmed the wagons with sons and daughters welcoming their fathers home. They were followed by an exceedingly tall man with the light of the Unbegotten in his brilliant green eyes and the wizards knew they were looking at the father of the _lads_ they’d arrived with.

Celevon approached his father and with fist to palm, bowed and said, “Honored Father. Our trip was successful and we’ve brought you two guests.” Alatar and Pallando noticed that all those in their caravan had mirrored the greeting of Celevon and they correctly surmised it was a sign of respect. This man was not just their father. He was their king.

“So I see! You have done well, my sons. Go now to your homes, for I’m sure your children are tired of entertaining their old grandpapa.” and smiled when they all protested, but obediently bent so they could bestow farewell kisses upon his cheeks, and bidding his sons a good evening. To the maiar he said, “Merek and Olnen, if you would accompany us for the moment I would be grateful.” and the two bowed their heads indicating assent.

Then Xin addressed the two wizards, “Welcome to Gilithiel. I am Xin. If you would please follow me we can get you settled.” And he turned and they followed him up an impressive number of steps into a large home that was built close to the falls that was one of the sources to the Mercasirya. Entering the home it wasn’t the palatial or pretentious palaces they were used to seeing from the Eruhíni. This was a home. 

Open and airy, it was several stories high and at one time had housed their sons and had many guest rooms for visiting dwarf friends and on occasion the rare trade representative from Dor-Winion. Those had stopped after it was learned that the brigands had begun attacking them because of the decorative gems they’d adorned their buildings with. Knowledge that could only have come from the trade delegations that had been within their borders.

Over the years the dwarves had uncovered myriad gems from their mountain home and had used them in trade or as gifts from time to time. Neither people valued them as precious since there were so many of them. They thought them pretty baubles, but put more value on things that could ease their lives or raise their standard of living. The gems did neither. 

And both people traded in a barter fashion - goods for goods. It was only after the dwarves discovered that the mannish people of Dor-Winion would trade goods for gold and gems that they put any value on them, but just with the Dorwinions. The Xinólië, as the dwarves still referred to them as, were exempt from this as they were considered kin. Family. And as such, the Elatanûz had taken over the trade caravans for all four dwarven clans and their own people, as they were able to hide themselves and the caravans.

Gesturing for the maiar and wizards to seat themselves, Xin put the kettle on the stove to heat the water. All their homes had running water and coal furnaces to heat their homes, including their stoves. A Gift of the ingenious dwarves. Wheeling out the tea cart and serving them, Xin settled down and took a deep sip before looking at the wizards and asking, “May I ask why you are wearing those disguises?”

Alatar and Pallando exchanged a glance and Pallando said, “I believe it was to keep us from temptation. So we could persuade people with our words instead of using our power to dominate.”

“What rot.” Merek exclaimed, and looked over to Xin who was smiling indulgently at him. Feeling emboldened, he continued, “There are many maiar here and none of us have ever been tempted to assert ourselves in any way that could be construed as dominating.” Olnen merely shrugged, indifferently. He was completely sanguine - as he was in most circumstances. He would have been a lousy maia for Oromë, who was a bit on the wild side and greatly enjoyed the hunt. Olnen would have been miserable in such circumstances.

Alatar, however, disagreed, “But many of our order have been corrupted by the Dark Vala. The one who troubles the land now and grows in strength is one of our brethren.”

“From what I understand, your numbers are great, Wouldn’t it be fair to say that very few of you have actually been so tempted?” Xin asked, and then, “It seems to me that precaution without judging the character of the individual is presumptuous. It indicates a lack of trust. As Merek has stated, there are many maiar here. I have to wonder if the defections you count aren’t, in fact, those your Valar neglected to notice never came to Aman in the first place.”

Both Alatar and Pallando looked nonplussed and Xin took the opportunity to wave his hand, stripping their guises from them, as it bothered him on a fundamental level he couldn’t explain to himself. There was just a wrongness about it which didn’t fit into his ordered world and Xin liked things ordered - when possible. He smiled as the two were now in their true forms, youthful and beautiful, as all their ilk were. 

As they were both maiar of Oromë and that Vala hunted mostly at night, they were perfect representations of that thought. Alatar still had silver hair and Pallando still had white hair, though their silky locks couldn’t be said to resemble the rough hair of the elderly they wore moments ago. What wasn’t characteristic of their kind, was their utter confusion that a man had just stripped them of something the Valar had placed upon them. 

Looking in confusion at Merek and Olnen, the former just shrugged and said, “It’s a permutation of the Illuin within him. At this point we all have it.”

“Illuin? That’s impossible! It was destroyed ages ago by Morgoth.” Pallando scoffed.

But something clicked for Alatar and he exclaimed, “That’s why those of you who are the unbegotten still live. Huh! I would never have thought something like that could change your Flame Imperishable and Fëar so completely. But here you all are. This is quite fascinating.” and then, “But how did you come by it?” 

Smiling, Xin said, “My wife is Luinil.” 

“And she determined that Ilúvatar’s design wasn’t good enough?” Pallando asked, incredulously, but then yelped as Alatar was becoming irritated with his friend's unpleasantness and pinched him. 

“Would you stop! Do you think if this was so against the Will of Ilúvatar it would have been allowed? What is wrong with you? This is extraordinary! These are the sort of people we were sent here to protect and safeguard.” And then as a thought occurred to him, he turned and asked, “How is it you’ve been so completely unobserved in all this time. Because I know they don’t know about you in Aman.”

“Ah. Now that is one of the reasons we wished to speak with you. That has been something of a concern to us and you’ve just satisfied that question.” Xin said, with complete seriousness. “We don’t want them to know of us.”


	4. King Thranduil

Legolas had come of age and the problems within the forest were dire enough that both Thranduil and Legolas trained as warriors so they might patrol the forest and keep their people safe. They’d both had arms training as part of their education, but now Oropher wanted them trained as their Iathrim warriors had been trained. He didn’t feel it necessary to train his Silvans in such warfare, as they lived within the forest and it was better they fought from the trees, picking off the orcs that invaded, with their bows. 

Oropher was loath to have both his son and grandson out on patrol and had taken to keeping at least one of them with him at all times. He also started sharing realm business with both of them. He wanted to ensure that if anything happened their realm would be well served. They were both a bit recalcitrant until the Queen cornered them to scold them both for not taking some of the pressure off their King.

“You are both princes of this realm and that means you have responsibilities to your people and to your king. And your King has need of you. I wish you to do as your King has bidden you and take up the duties that are your responsibilities as princes.”

She had approached them as Queen and not naneth nor daernaneth and this had the effect of penetrating them on a level of duty. Which is exactly what she had hoped for. After that Oropher no longer had to practically tie his son and grandson to a chair in order to get their help with the tedious, but necessary realm business. This also included Trade negotiations with both the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale and Esgaroth. This exposure to the different races in their vicinity would stand them in good stead.

Still, the unrest that was plaguing their lands wasn’t isolated to their lands and Oropher knew the day was coming when they would have to face it down or be picked off one realm at a time. He’d been in regular correspondence with King Amdir, King Gil-galad and Cirdan and had learned that their part of their world was the least bothered by the regular orc excursions, which told Oropher the darkness was spreading.

They, in turn, had been in contact with those who were the last of the Númenoreans after their land had been lost. It had been quiet when they had kept Sauron in their homeland, but it had also brought about their own downfall eventually. That had been years ago and they were still finding damage from the concussion of that landmass sinking. Oropher could only commensurate, as the sinking of Beleriand had slammed everyone to the ground when it went down. The sinking of Elenna was bad, but nowhere near as bad as Beleriand. And now that shadow of the dark maia was rising again. 

And Oropher knew there would be no rescue from the Valor this time. He was also sure that if they did come there might not be any salvageable landmass left. They had a tendency to break things when they went to war. They’d done it twice and the second time they didn’t just throw down mountains, they had sent a sizable landmass to the bottom of the sea.

Eventually it became known that Sauron was holed up in Mordor and an alliance had been formed to take him down once and for all. Oropher put out the call to all those within his realm and the response had been truly impressive. Most were tired of being harried and picked off and wanted the harassment to end.

As they got ready to depart, the King and crown prince said their farewells to the queen and young prince. Legolas had wanted to go and was flatly refused. He needed to be there for the queen and in case anything happened to the King or crown prince. 

So it was that both Aleth and Legolas watched as husband and adar lead the vast Greenwood Army and both felt a sense of dread they couldn’t shake. But they had each other and they did their best to keep the spirits of the other up. 

And up above a star watched all unfold with sadness and apprehension.

~0~

Dagorlad was a disaster! And the hardest hit were the elven realms. Most would never recover. With the death of the last High King, Gil-galad and most of his Noldor forces virtually wiped out, the kingdom of Lindon would dissolve with most of the survivors choosing to sail to the West. The Noldor would almost completely cease to be a presence in Ennorath.

King Amdir and fully half his forces were also lost. Men and dwarves had also suffered heavy losses and their people were greatly diminished. King Elendil was lost and his son, Isildur, would be lost a couple years later, on the Gladden Fields.

But the greatest losses, by far, were those suffered by the Woodland Realm, for they had brought the largest forces to the engagement. For Thranduil it was devastating. He’d not only lost his adar and most of his friends there, but two thirds of his people had been slain. These catastrophic losses sent him reeling.

He had yet to find his bearings and it was only going to get worse for him. They were there for seven years and unlike those who buried their dead, those of the wood elves burned theirs. A custom of the Silvans that the Sindar had taken up as there were predators within the forest that would bother the dead if buried.

Dwarves thought them sensible and followed suit. But they were sneered at and looked down upon by both men and elves. But their custom had proven to be the most prudent and least heart breaking. Those who had buried their dead had found the place they’d laid them to rest slowly flooding and there was an unwholesome quality to the waters. 

Dark sorcery was suspected, for when they went to retrieve their fallen kin, they found they weren’t able to do so. Faces of loved ones that appeared right below the surface were an illusion and those mourning were tormented by the sight. This cursed land would forevermore become known as the Dead Marshes. 

Thranduil had lost his adar in the first days of the war and Thranduil himself had been grievously wounded. He had been unconscious for three days before he’d finally been healed enough to regain his senses. It was then that he’d been informed of his adar’s death. 

He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to him and this bothered him, though he knew it had been beyond his control. They’d been nowhere near each other when they’d both been cut down. Their people had feared they’d lost both their king and prince when they’d found them.

It had seemed a miracle to find there was life yet in their prince though he had sustained serious injury. The only reason he was alive was because he’d been overwhelmed with the enemy and was buried under their corpses. When they’d pulled the bodies away to burn them, they’d found their prince, his body bent at an unnatural angle, with many wounds and unconscious. They’d taken him away to a healers tent and were quite outraged when they’d returned to see the healers had not attended to him, thinking him beyond their ability to heal.

The Silvans had moved him again to Oropher’s tent and had set about cleaning and caring for him. At some point during the night they’d all fallen into a deep sleep and a bright light flashed within the tent though the light didn’t catch the attention of the guards outside the tent. A figure bent over the injured prince and tutting in dismay she touched him and a silver-blue light spread through him. His broken bones knit and his broken back straightened and knit along with his broken ribs. The deep depression in his skull filled and raised and the deep gashes in his body healed.

When she was done the worst of his injuries were healed and his recovery could proceed at a more natural rate utilizing his own healing gifts. Once done the figure disappeared with the same flash of light she’d arrived with and those within the tent awoke with a start. Fearful for their prince, the Silvan healers checked him and were astounded to find most of his injuries miraculously healed. They were relieved to see that while he was still unconscious, his breathing was easier and it appeared to be a more normal healing sleep.

After he’d awoken and had been patched up enough to attend, he’d been present for the Rites and pyres of his adar and people, but there was an aura of malaise that hung about him. In his grief, words of duty and that he’d be fulfilling his adar’s last wish rang hollow to him. He didn’t care. 

He also didn’t care when he’d been informed by Gil-galad’s Herald, Elrond Peredhel, that the remnant of their forces were no longer needed on the front line. That they were to retire to take up position as the rear-guard. It was meant as a final insult to those that had been considered nothing more valuable than canon fodder. How Sauron must regard his orcs. Animated bodies to throw at an enemy. But it took his crippled forces out of harms way.

Messengers had been sent back and forth continuously during those years of siege and those within Eryn Galen were perfectly aware of the loss of their loved ones. Conversely, the names of those who had faded or sailed had made their way back to those on the battlefield. It was there that Thranduil had been made aware that his naneth had succumbed to her grief and had passed to the Halls of Waiting to join her beloved husband. 

It was yet another blow to his already injured psyche. His anchors in the world had been taken from him and he felt he was now alone in the world. It was difficult for him to focus on the fact that his son was also now alone back in Eryn Galen.

Then had come the day the battle was won at the cost of Gil-galad, his noldor along with Elendil and a great number of their edain. But it was done and they all began to make their way home. 

Thranduil led a greatly diminished army back to Eryn Galen, though the force was still large enough it wasn’t harried by any as they limped their way back home. Indeed, even diminished, it would be the largest elven realm left in Ennorath and would still require a king, something none of the other realms would be able to salvage.

It was a solemn procession and anyone noticing would have been alarmed at the lifeless and lackluster look in their prince’s eyes. It was obvious he was still in shock and hadn’t come to terms that both his parents were gone. But those around him were also in the throes of grief and didn’t notice the dangerous state their prince was in.

Legolas was waiting anxiously for his adar’s arrival and was shocked at the state of him. Was he the only one to notice the hollowed out eyes? And while his adar embraced him when he approached him, holding him tightly in his grief, there was barely a sign of recognition. And over the convening days Legolas would become even more concerned at the state of his adar.

_Eru! What had happened there? Where was his adar behind those haunted eyes?_ Legolas could very well understand the loss of a parent. How much worse in losing both? But he was still there! Couldn’t his adar see this? They had clung to each other after his naneth had died. Couldn’t they do so again?

Thranduil barely noticed when he’d been crowned king. He didn’t interact with his people and he was as a spirit within his own home. He seemed to be locked within his own mind and didn’t possess the tools to work his way through both the horrors of the war he’d participated in and the loss of both his parents. He missed them and he wanted them back. Thranduil didn’t realize he was fading and nobody could snap him out of it, not even his own son.

Legolas had tried to speak with others who had been there and found to his dismay none could speak of the unimaginable horrors that had occurred there. The one thing he could glean was that his adar had been so badly injured none had thought he’d live through the night, only to find he’d been miraculously healed of the worst of his injuries literally overnight. This he’d learned from the healers, who also told him they’d received no help from the vaunted Noldor. Not in combat. Not in dealing with the injuries of their people. Nothing.

He even learned they’d been openly mocked for their burial rites. Legolas didn’t understand that. Were they not all eldar? Were they not all fighting the same evil? It seemed to him his adar had had to deal with more than just the loss of king, beloved adar, friends and their people as a whole. So far in his young life, Legolas was not seeing the Noldor in a very good light. And he was not particularly sorry that for all practical purposes the Nolder had been wiped off the face of Arda.

As time wore on, Oropher’s seneschal, Galion, himself deeply grieved with the loss of his king and queen, finally noticed his king’s state of mind and was terrified they’d lose another of Oropher’s line. This finally snapped him out of his own grief and he knew that something needed to be done to wake their new king from his crippling grief or they were all lost. Legolas was simply too young and inexperienced to be king.

~0~

Thranduil hadn’t gotten better once he had returned home. Galion and Legolas tried everything they could think of to engage the new King. Legolas found that Galion, like all the rest, just couldn’t bring himself to speak of Dagorlad. The only thing he would say was the obvious.

“My prince, we lost two thirds of our people and got word back daily of those here who had faded or sailed. How do you think that affected our moral as troops.”

“Yes, I know all that. And I understand grief. That doesn’t explain my adar. I’ve never seen anything like this. He’s fading. Slowly. Wasting away before our eyes. I’m his son and we love each other! But he doesn’t see me as enough of an anchor to hold him here? He wasn’t like this when naneth died and I know he cared.”

“Your adar was also angry over her death and I think that sustained him. And you were much younger and needed him. He probably doesn’t think you need him any longer and there’s nothing left for him here. The loss of your grandparents has hit him hard.”

“He needs to be snapped out of it, Galion. Help me. Help me think of something! This realm needs its king if we are to survive this.”

“Yes, my prince.” Galion dutifully said, but not having much hope, for he had no idea what could snap his king out of his decline if the prince, himself, couldn’t do so.

~0~

One evening Thranduil went out to the top of his hill and gazed up at the stars. He hadn’t done so in years but he couldn’t take the caverns any longer. Years spent out under the stars made them feel confining and claustrophobic. And he couldn’t get comfortable in the too-soft bed. 

Besides, they were his adar’s Halls and his adar wasn’t here. He looked for his favorite light to gain some comfort from its brilliant and steady glow and it wasn’t there. He looked again and it was the first time he became fully aware. Where was it? He felt distressed that this last thing he’d come to depend upon his whole life had likewise forsaken him. Abandoned him.

A deep desolation to his spirit descended upon him and he laid himself down. He was giving up. Wearied of a hostile world that had taken everything from him, he no longer wished to go on. He was just about in the final stages of wasting away when he felt a cool hand upon his brow. 

Too drained to be startled, he just lay upon the grassy surface as the hand caressed his brow. Gradually he noticed that he was being filled with a healing warmth and he was feeling a sense of vitality once more. Of life.

Irritated at having his death taken from him as well, he finally raised himself on his elbow to confront the one who had thwarted his release only to behold the most dazzling creature he’d even seen in his life. White blonde hair and deep black eyes lit within with a blue-white light in a face so fair it was plain she was of the ainu.

“No!” he groaned, “Let me go!” he begged her.

“Sshhh. I will not. You must heal. I see great things in store for you, young ellon. Now up you get!” she said and with a strength, belied by her slender frame, she pulled him to his feet.

“Who are you and why did you interfere? Perhaps I was ready to go. My family is gone. What have I left here?” he said in irritation.

“I am Sililya. You know me. You used to gaze up at me. For several millennia. Until recently. And I’ve missed you. Why do you not gaze at the stars any longer. You used to love it so. We can feel it, you know.”

“You! You’re the star?” Thranduil asked dubiously and wondered again that his star wasn’t in the night sky. “But you’re a person!”

“Of course. We all are, silly.” he tinkling light laughter bubbled out. 

“And you just sit up there all the time and, what? Shine? Stare at people?”

“Yes. That is what we do. It is our purpose.”

“It sounds boring.” he said petulantly.

“Aye. It can be tedious. But we hear you all. And watch you. It passes the time.”

“So you all sit up there and watch us? I don’t think I like the idea of being watched in return by the stars.”

“Oh we don’t watch people in particular. But it can be terribly entertaining. Like watching a story play out for us. Though, sometimes they are terrible and sad stories. And I’m probably the only one who watches you. Just returning the favor, if you will.” She said in amusement.

“If that is the way it is, then you won’t have to worry about me watching you any longer.” Thranduil said in annoyance.

“Oh, don’t sulk. It’s not very attractive. And it’s a bit childish if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn’t ask you! Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll go sulk somewhere else. Preferably away from your prying eyes!” Thranduil said, and left her there, having worked himself into a fine snit.

Sililya smiled at his retreating back, pleased that she had awoken him and that he was out of his own mind. He’d become trapped there during the war. Some of those this had happened to never recovered and she had foreseen he would become very important to the future and that he had many important parts to play. 

She then left that place and resumed her place in the Heavens, shining her light upon Arda.

~0~

Thranduil made his way back into his Stronghold and straight to his chambers. There he paced back and forth in great agitation. A star! A star had come down to speak with him and he stopped to think about that. She had saved him. He had been ready to fade. To leave the world forever. He’d been ready to give up his life and she’d stopped him. Why did she stop him? He was just one ellon. What difference did he make of all those that lived upon Arda?

Thranduil continued his pacing, becoming angry. He didn’t _want_ to be king. The king was his adar! He hadn’t the first clue as to how to run a realm. And this one was a decimated and ruined one at that. Then he stopped as a thought occurred to him. But was it? The land was still here and there were still a lot of people within it. People who depended on their king. Depended on him. He was their king.

He sat down and started writing out plans to get them organized. He’d have to see who was left and see if he could consolidate them all somehow. He knew entire villages had been lost. He’d have to move survivors to villages that could maintain them. Then he’d need to see how they could maintain food production to see them through the upcoming winter. 

He wasn’t daft. He knew they’d taken good care of themselves in his absence. But he needed to know if there was some way to improve on what was already there. If he’d learned nothing while at that lousy campaign, it was how to economize. Little tricks and shortcuts to save time and labor.

On into the night he wrote. Making lists. Making plans. He’d have to make sure to see the proper people who were in charge of such matters. Hopefully they hadn’t gone with them into war and been lost. If they were they’d need to be replaced. He’d also needed to see about rearming their people. They’d been woefully under-equipped to face what they had. If any of the orc armies remained they’d need better weapons in order to protect themselves.

He didn’t realize it yet, but the star had given him back more than his strength. She’d given him back his will to live. And he had a purpose. To protect and care for his people. If he wasn’t so annoyed with her he’d have been grateful.

~0~

Thranduil hadn’t slept at all the previous night. He’d spent it making out his lists and plans and now he needed to bathe and eat something so he’d be refreshed enough to seek out the people he needed to see about the reorganization of his kingdom.

He’d just finished dressing himself after bathing when there was a knock upon his door and he bade whoever was on the other side to enter. It was his adar’s seneschal, Galion. His acting Butler, now, and that only because he was the only one Thranduil would allow near him besides his son.

Galion had been with them at Dagorlad, one of the lucky ones to survive fairly unscathed. He was wed with two small children. He had been with Oropher when he fell, despite his best efforts to protect his king. It had been he who had taken Orophers body from the battlefield so it couldn’t be desecrated. It had been he who had placed the ring of kingship upon Thranduil’s finger when he’d been unconscious.

Later, it had been he who had informed his crown prince of his adar’s demise. It had also been Galion who had informed him of his naneth’s death. Thranduil briefly wondered if he had more grievous news and would he always be the voice of doom for him.

“Good morning, My King. I hope you’ve rested well. I’ve brought you your breakfast.” Galion said as he laid out the repast.

“Galion, I’m glad you’ve arrived. I need to know who is still with us and what their duties are. I need to know who is responsible for our inventory, storage and distribution. I need to know of our trade agreements with Erebor, Esgaroth, Dale and Dor-Winion and any other realms we have agreements with. In short, I will need to be brought up to speed on everything.”

“Very well, Sire. But I must insist you eat first before you begin anything. It will not help you to waste away while you are sitting throughout endless meetings and briefings.” Galion said, relieved to find a king instead of a grieving ellon on the verge of fading away.

“Very well. Leave it here and I’ll go directly to my adar’s study. If you could meet me there it would be most helpful. Also, bring the prince with you. I’d like to see my son.”

“You mean your study, sire.” Galion said.

“No, I meant exactly what I said. It’s not my study yet. It may become so, in time. But for now it is still my adar’s study.”

~0~

Seven centuries into the Third Age had gone by since the Battle of the Last Alliance had decimated the Woodland Realm of King Thranduil. It had been a slow and steady process for those left behind, but they’d managed to claw their way out of their despair. Villages decimated by the war were combined into something cohesive and healthy. Those who had been apprenticed were now counted as the masters. 

Treaties and trade agreements had been renegotiated and refined over the years and things had settled in Eryn Galen before any hint that a gathering shadow had yet again returned to the world. And in those years those who had been hit with such grief had found new joy as those who had been too young to go off to war had come of age, wed and brought forth children. The forest itself seemed to welcome the new life within its midst. 

Thranduil, himself, had changed greatly from the effects of the war. He would gain the reputation of having a quick temper and a cold mien when dealing with any outside his kingdom. This was especially true with both Lothlorien and Imladris. Though he had no real quarrel with its Lord. But Elrond was now son-in-law to the Lady of Light and Thranduil didn’t trust him for that.

He had felt it opportunistic of Celeborn and Galadriel to just move into Lórinand and take over rulership after the death of King Amdir’s son, Amroth. As far as Thranduil was concerned the two seemed to leave wrack and ruin in their wake wherever they went. And it had been their city of Ost-in-Edhil that had produced all these accursed rings that were floating about.

Thranduil’s cold reputation had spread throughout Ennorath when it finally came to Círdan’s ears and this grieved him greatly. He loved Thranduil and understood from whence his simmering rage came. He had been at Dagorlad and seen first hand the treatment the elves of the Woodland Realm had received at the hands of their so-called allies. So when the three Istari came to the shores of Mithlond, it was Círdan that convinced the Brown, Radagast, to take up residence in Eryn Galen to look after his son-in-honor.

“Why do you wish me to go there, Círdan?” Radagast asked in curiosity. They had been sent to lend assistance to all the peoples here, not just one Child of Ilúvatar.

“He leads the only real elven kingdom left in Ennorath. The others have all but ceased to exist. Elrond is Lord over a Valley and he has possession of Vilya that he inherited from Gil-Galad. He has used it to protect the Valley and offers succor to our people and those of the Númenórean heirs, the Dúnedain. Celebrimbor, himself, gave Nenya to Galadriel and she protects those left of King Amdir’s realm and has closed it off from all non-eldar. I have given Narya to your brother, Gandalf. Thranduil has no ring of power and is alone, yet he leads the largest population of eldar left upon these shores.”

“I will not promise this. I am here to help all the free people of Ennorath. But I have a question for you, Círdan. Two of our brothers came here several millennia ago. They were the Ithryn Luin. Have you had any word of them? Our Lords and Ladies have completely lost track of them and as you know, we can’t die, but we can be disembodied in these forms. They have not returned.” Radagast said.

“Yes, I recall them. We only know they went East and then we heard no more from them. Those lands are dangerous and the people wild and lawless. Long have those men served the darkness and no one goes there. We believe your Brothers were turned to the darkness and persuaded to serve Sauron.”

“Bah! You clearly had no real time in conversing with either of them. They would rather go into the Void than serve the Darkness if for nothing else than sheer cussedness. Still, their disappearance is a mystery to us.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have any more information on them for you. I have told you all I know on the matter. I hope you find some news of them. I also hope you take my suggestion and go see King Thranduil. You will hear terrible things of him and I am here to tell you that is not the ellon I know. It may be the ellon he has become, but not without cause I assure you, but I also know the person he is even if it’s buried under bitterness.”

“And what if he has fallen to the darkness?”

“This I doubt, if for naught else than the _cussedness_ you declare of your brothers. But recall that he leads a significant kingdom. If he has fallen to darkness you need to know and you need to save him. You don’t want a huge army of dark elves fighting on the side of Sauron. Think of the damage he could cause. He could easily conquer all the lands east of the Misty Mountains, including Gondor if that is his Will.”

“Ha! Well, aren’t you the sly one. Very well. I will go see this King Thranduil and see what he is made of.” and Radagast left to join his fellow Istari who would make their way to Imladris to confer the first White Council.

Círdan would have to be content with that and made preparations to join them on their journey to Imladris, for he had been entreated to join this first council and he wished to know what their plans were for their future.

~0~

And a star high overhead watched this all unfold with dismay as she watched the once warm hearted ellon become cold and withdrawn from the world. He would be a warm and loving adar to his son and fiercely protective of his people so that he would become the greatest and mightiest king of Eryn Galen. But he also had a simmering cold anger for those of his own kind who he felt had betrayed and let him down so badly.


	5. Li and Lin

As the darkness gathered in the west, the east was experiencing its own problems. Though they were at the farthest reaches of their world, there were those to their west, who the rest of the lands named the Easterlings, and who had been murmuring against them. About their land, their wealth and the beauty of their people. And though they didn’t have to worry about wandering bands of orcs, their people were the targets of ever increasing attacks upon the outskirts of their lands by roving bandits intent upon mayhem.

Slowly over the years the brigands had been roaming ever east, closer to the Orocarni. Since the War of Wrath, Xin had been arming and training his people in self-defense. In this he was following the council of his Sililya, who had foreseen a day they would become harried within their lands, as the refugees had returned to the lands to the east, bringing their warlike ways with them. Including those who had followed Morgoth.

Though the Fall of Númenór had once again sent shockwaves through the land, those who had escaped the loss of their island kingdom were much more numerous than at first believed. They already had settlements in Gondor and Arnor and they quickly solidified their hold on those lands. Arnor had become besieged almost at once by the orcs who followed Sauron. Essentially, all the strife that had besieged Beleriand was now in the East in Eriador, Eregion, Harad, Rhovanion and Dor Rhûnen.

The Wainriders of the plains of Dor-Rhûnen harried those of Dor-Winion and the Northmen of the Rhovanion. The entire region was quickly becoming a lawless and dangerous area to all those who followed the light. Likewise, the Númenóreans who had settled to the south in what had become Gondor had begun to be harried by those of the Haradhrim, who had been strengthened by the Black Númenóreans who served Sauron, to their South.

Xin had called his council and made his plans known that he wished to relocate their people to the eastern side of the Orocarni. It would be a long project and they would require the help of their dwarven neighbors. The Orocarni itself would be their greatest barrier between them and the wars to the south and east. And while the dwarf clans would be sealing up their entrances and moving them to the eastern face of the mountain range, if any tried to scale those walls they would meet with fierce resistance.

They had at first reacted to this news with dismay, but Xin had laid out the news he had of the strife in the lands to the south and west. Everything. By the time he finished there wasn’t one who hadn’t been touched by the horror he outlined and they saw the wisdom in his council.

“So we are just to give up? To leave our lands to those outlaws and retreat like scared children afraid of the dark?” Pallando, the former Blue Wizard said. He and Alatar had long ago decided they liked Gilithien and had settled down to reside in the land themselves. They also took wives of their own and fathered children. 

An odd thing noted was that when two maiar wed no children were ever produced. But wedding with either eldar or edain produced offspring. Both had wed one of the unbegotten - Alatar to an eldar woman and Pallando one of the edain. Both had fathered three children and were grandfathers to a gaggle of little ones who adored them.

Both had been surprised by the antipathy to the Valar in these lands, but soon came to understand and appreciate their position. They couldn’t say they disagreed, especially since these people had all but been abandoned by the Powers. To be fair, they didn’t think the Valar even knew about these people. But neither had they cared to find out. 

And considering there were four dwarf clans here, surely Aulë knew of them! Together, they’d both come to the conclusion that they’d been very sheltered in Valinor. And they found they agreed with their brothers and sisters who had never gone to Aman and had decided they should stay with these people and protect them to the best of their abilities.

Xin smiled gently as he responded to Pallando’s concerns. “No, my friend. We will not be leaving these lands for a while yet. Sililya has foreseen a time when we will need to retreat. It is to those ends that we prepare this place for ourselves now. You know we will not be welcomed in Aman and there will come a time when all these lands will belong to the clans of mankind. We will not be welcome by them, either. We will not be welcome anywhere, so we must make our own place.” 

And Xin could see his news was met with a mixture of fear and resignation. He thought this was well. The sooner they started to think of this home of theirs as something temporary the better for them all in the turbulent future Sililya had foreseen.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a commotion outside of their meeting chamber. Xin’s eldest son, Celebren, came bursting into the council chambers and Xin could see by his face that something dire had occurred.

“Papa! We were attacked. Please! You must come. It’s Mithron.”

Xin followed his son out immediately. There was too much turmoil in Celebren’s mind for him to get a clear read of the situation. All he could see was battle, blood and brilliant white light in his son’s mind. Deep trauma. Eru, it was supposed to be a simple escort of a supply convoy. Sililya was napping, as was her wont when she came back from her celestial duties. He called to her mind to wake her and meet him to attend to their son.

When he entered the healing temple he was shocked by what he found. His son lying there, unconscious and pale, his silver blonde hair soaked red in his own blood. But worse was the bandage across his eye, completely soaked in blood and the deep gash across his face. It looked as though he’d lost the eye with the scimitar blow he’d taken. Xin was heart broken. His beautiful son. First he needed to be sure his son’s life was in no danger and found that while he looked terrible, his breathing was steady and his pulse strong.

“Twas bandits, papa. They set upon us and just…..attacked us.” Celebren said brokenly, “They didn’t even give us a chance to surrender the supplies. I swear to you we would have given them over if it meant they would leave us in peace. Mithron took the brunt almost at once before we even knew we were under attack. I am so sorry, papa.” Celebren said miserably, still clearly in shock. Seeing his brother in such a state was something he’d never anticipated and he was berating himself for not foreseeing such an occurrence. He would trade places with his brother in an instant if he could.

Xin turned and embraced his tearful son, but there was still something not told. The one on the table could wait a moment and Sililya was already on her way to attend to him. This one needed his attention now. “There was something else, wasn’t there my son?” he asked gently.

“Y-yes, papa. When Mithron was hit a light burst forth from him. I’ve never seen anything like it. It was blinding and when I could see again, Mithron was gravely injured, but…”

“But…?” Xin prompted and Celebren pulled back to look his father straight in the eye.

“They were gone, papa! Burnt to ash. Men and horses, both. Even their swords. Just piles of white ash where they’d been a moment before.”

“And this light came from Mithron? You’re sure?”

“Yes, papa, I swear! Do you know what it was?”

“Maybe, but I’ll need to ask your mama. Ah! Here she is!”

At that moment Sililya entered and went immediately to her son and began healing him. Xin didn’t think she would be able to save his eye, but he also wasn’t quite sure what a maia could do.

“Oh! He’s already regenerating himself. That is well. I was hoping our children had inherited that.” Sililya said happily in relief. And at her husband’s questioning and hopeful look, “Don’t worry beloved. He’ll be fine in no time, you’ll see. I daresay he’ll be out for a while, though. We’ll just need to monitor him.”

“Truly, my love? That is marvelous news.” And turning to his son, “Do you hear that, Celebren? Your brother will recover and be fine. You mustn’t berate yourself for this. Use it as a lesson for the future. Be aware that we are no longer safe and plan accordingly. I think it time we finish our alternate route.” But his son was at that moment overcome with emotion and sobbed in relief, the reaction and shock catching up to him all at once as he collapsed into a chair, his face buried in his hands. 

Mithron’s twin, Mithren, came bursting in and went to his brother, terror etched in his face. When he saw his brother he was almost overcome with grief until his mother assured him his brother would be fine. Then it was Sililya’s turn to comfort a deeply shocked son, for he’d not felt his brother’s injury. No! But he’d felt everything go black and a gut-wrenching terror had gripped him as he’d believed his brother dead. His reaction now was more one of relief that his brother yet lived.

Xin and Sililya exchanged a resigned glance. The time had come to earnestly train their children in self defense. This would be something the maia would have to oversee. They, unfortunately, had complete lore in warcraft. It was just part of their knowledge. It had been the valar and maia who had brought the knowledge to the Eruhíni in the first place. All the resulting carnage could be laid squarely at their door.

~0~

Unfortunately, the training of the Elatanûz would fall to those maia who would have served Tulkas, the most warlike Valar of them all. It also fell to Pallando and Alatar and the other maiar who had been the servants of both Oromë and Aulë, hunter and blacksmith. Between those three Vala had come all the lore of war. And now their former servants were in charge of changing these peaceful and innocent Children of Ilúvatar into warriors. It seemed a sacrilege, somehow.

They had managed to clear out those that had followed Morgoth in the First Age and had lived in peace ever since. Most of their population had been born after those events in their history. All this time they had avoided the strife in the world, only for it to find them anyway.

The Elatanûz had some basic training with weapons. It had been something Xin had insisted on after the War of Wrath. It had seemed wise, especially when the Númenóreans had turned to darkness. Xin had actually been surprised those people hadn’t found them, for they had ever been a people to explore new lands and take the resources they found there. 

They had practically deforested the whole of Eriador, Eregion, the Rhovanion and had been working on Eryn Galen when they suddenly stopped, leaving the East Bite. Had they made it to the East they would have found their Wild Wood - a forest that was easily the size of what Eryn Galen had once been when it stretched on both sides of the Anduin, encompassing Lórinand and Fangorn.

There were still those who were known as the Black Númenóreans about and they caused havoc wherever they settled. Many had become the Nazgûl, slaves of Sauron, but unlike the other clans of man, the Elatanûz were completely immune to their will-crushing cry, which was their most insidious weapon. This was in part due to their mixed blood. 

But more than likely, it was the Illuin that they were still finding had some truly unique properties. They now believed it was shielding them from the Nazgûl’s otherworldly sight for they were seen flying about constantly seeking, seeking, and shrieking in their fury. For they _felt_ their prey but couldn’t see them. Which those on the ground found odd since they could plainly see them and they no longer even felt the need to hide.

As the training progressed, and it progressed fairly rapidly since they were all motivated after the attack upon their prince, the maiar were pleased to see that their accuracy, strength and speed was that of the maiar themselves. They were also trained in the use of battle magic, since they were all imbued with it thanks to the Illuin star-light. And after the unconscious use of it from Mithron it was determined that the illuin had to be found within them and mastered, if for no other reason than to prevent an accidental outburst.

Even those of the eldar, who had immortality in their beginning and hadn’t been given it by Sililya, or been born by it, had still absorbed it, for it was everywhere within their land because it was everywhere within their people. When they used their gifts to assist in the growth of food and plants, they were imbuing it with that light. When they cleansed their water after spring floods churned up the silt, they were imbuing it with that light. And all of them consumed the food and water touched by that light and so all of them were saturated with it.

This gave them power and strength that made them different in battle, should they have cause to use it. Most, though angry at the evil that had invaded their land, were still reluctant to use their natural abilities in this way. They had always used that part of themselves in creativity and in cultivating the land and healing those creatures that lived within it. Destruction and the taking of life was against their nature.

The maiar understood this reluctance and had stressed that killing was against the nature of all of Ilúvatar’s Children.

“What we are dealing with is not natural. It is not how Eru Ilúvatar designed his Creations. This has been brought to you by one vala who had once been good. But pride and the lust for power over the creations of Ilúvatar drove him mad. But he was once the most gifted of us all and turning those gifts into weapons was his most grievous sin. But his most insidious weapon was his voice and his ability to bring others to his cause. Including the one we fight now.” Pallando waxed eloquent, as though giving a history lecture, but Alatar cut to the chase.

“What my long-winded brother is trying to say is that the ones we are fighting have been corrupted by the black-evil of Sauron. If you don’t deal with them they will be free to kill and maim all across the lands with none able to stand against them. Only you can hope to fight them and free those lands. Killing or merely disabling them is entirely up to you.”

“Also, none of the other lands even know of us. Of you. If you do this you do it with no hope of thanks from any in the lands that are out there. If you do this, know that only we will know what you have done. If you are hoping for glory this battle is not for you.” Pallando said and was pleased that none seemed inclined to leave. He hadn’t thought it within their character, but felt he'd had to say what he did just to be sure. He didn’t have time nor patience to teach glory-seekers.

~0~

When the Elatanûz had trained and become proficient enough that their safety wasn’t in question, Xin sent them off in raiding parties to clear out the filth that had permeated the land in Dor-Rhûnen. From the Orocarni to the Sea of Rhûn the riders of the Elatanûz went out and began engaging those who would prey upon the weak and vulnerable. Those in Dor-Winion held them in great esteem and began to be more generous in their trading arrangements.

Xin took advantage of this only once and finally got hold of some of their dairy cows and bulls and could begin breeding their own to provide them with their dairy needs. And as Xin had something they desperately wanted, and had withheld until now, the deal that was struck was one that satisfied both sides. It was only after they’d left to escort their cattle back to their lands that those within Dor-Winion with wisdom understood they’d gotten what they wanted because these people planned to disappear someday. And that would be a sad day, indeed.

Both oxen and horses had been left in Dor-Rhûnen by Oromë back in the mists of time when the first born had awoken and the Elatanûz had domesticated both. The oxen to help till their fields and the horses simply for the joy of riding across the plains. The Mearas, as they were called, were more allies than trained mounts. The Elatanûz were able to communicate with them and had explained their current situation to the steeds. They understood and made the decision to stand with their allies and would join them in driving out the brigands that besieged the innocent.

Sililya loved them so much, at one point she had attempted to place some of the light of Illuin within them, but they had refused. She was saddened, but respected their wishes in the matter. Still, they were long lived, swift and loyal to their riders. The equines generally chose their riders when they were colts and the two would train together, establishing a close bond.

The Elatanûz assembled themselves for scouting duty, having made the determination to cleanse their lands of the roving bands of Wainriders. No more would they have free reign over their lands. Xin and Sililya’s sons would lead two scouting parties. Celevon and Celebren would lead one party and Mithren and Mithron would lead another.

Xin had made the decision that two of his sons would ride together and lead the scouting parties because their blood relation made it easier to keep in contact with one another even if attacked. Two heads in these matters were better than one. Two sets of eyes could see more. And should this strategy work, then all future scouting parties would be led by siblings.

So it was that Mithren and a fully recovered Mithron were riding across the plains when they espied an encampment of swarthy men who were of those that had been harrying the innocent merchants in the area. It was still morning, with the Sun just breaking the horizon over the Orocarni as it rose from the Dark Lands, a land mass even farther east and separated from Ennorath by the Inner Seas and surrounded on the far side by the East Sea.

It wasn’t long before the brothers and their guard had cleared out the entire encampment, leaving none alive. They stacked the bodies and equipment and burned it all. The only thing they didn’t kill were the horses. These they tried to set free, but the horses began following them like newly hatched ducklings following their mother.

They would come across two more of the encampments with the same result. Their weapons masters would be happy their training had kept them all alive and without injury. As with the first purge of the bandits, they tried to let the horses go and they likewise followed them. It soon became apparent it wasn’t them the horses were following, but the Mearas and they soon had a train of them following them back home.

The raiding parties were able to report they’d been successful in clearing out the brigands, warlords and bandits that had harried their lands. And there was nothing they could do further afield, for Xin had been adamant that they would go no further than the borders that others claimed and he would not be persuaded. As far as he was concerned those kingdoms in the areas to the west and south, Rohan and Gondor, could very well protect their own realms.

Xin felt it of the utmost importance that they keep their existence concealed. Since the Second Age when Merek, Ulnen and Amdalo had followed the underground waterways that had a large artery that exited on the eastern side of the Orocarni, he had prevailed upon his maiar population to carve and channel the course into a traversable passage. The work had progressed to the point they no longer needed overland transport to and from Dor-Winion.

Sililya had gone herself to purify the waters of the exit point that fed the many rivers that meandered through the valley and wound its way through Hildórien and down into Khand. That had been just after the first millennia of the Second Age. Several millennia later and the land had made great progress in healing itself and already wildlife had returned to the land. Sililya believed those who resided in those lands would be less likely to wage war on others if their own lands provided for them.

She then decided to create a well of Illuin there. Xin had already begun building their new city and this area was an elevated plateau that they had smoothed and paved to make ready for shops and craftsmen to settle. It was in the area they wished to make a public square that she made her well that was tapped into the water-shed and poured in some of her illuin. It would be a slow process, but she had high hopes that over time it would increase enough that it would begin imbuing the land itself.

Sililya knew their time on the western side of the Orocarni was growing short, though they still had a couple of millennia to prepare. She knew the time would come when they would be discovered and their land here on this side of the Orocarni would be devastated. She also knew her husband was worried they didn’t immediately have a place to retreat to. She hated the care that sat upon her beautiful Xin’s brow. He loved his people so much and only wanted them to be safe. 

She would make a point of conferring with the other maia to see if there wasn’t a third option for them to consider. But there soon came to her attention something she worried about more than her peoples relocation and that was the welfare of the elves that had gone into Aman. She had seen some disturbing developments there over the years and she voiced these concerns to her husband.

“Beloved, they are being treated as the dark-men treat their servants. It is most disheartening to behold.” she said fretfully.

“You are sure of this, my love?” Xin asked. He was a deep thinker and his plans always included other plans. Always evolving with an eye to keeping their people safe and content.

“Yes, beloved. You know I still keep watch while I’m tending to my Star. I’m not only able to watch all that enfolds on Arda but in Aman as well. They may not be part of Arda any longer, but they are still connected to it and I’m able to see what goes on there and I like not what I see. The ellon I told you of - Thranduil. He lost a very large measure of his people during the last war. Most were innocent of guile and were re-embodied fairly quickly. That includes his parents who were king and queen over them. They are all living a mean existence there now. They are elves, my love. They should not live in such straits.”

Xin closed his eyes in concern. A good portion of their population were elves and they had gentle natures. They would fight when they needed to, but strife was not their default characteristic. They were beings who preferred peace and loved above all to commune with nature. They had taught his people the value of this.

His people, in turn, had taught them to live within the moment. Elves had an amusing tendency to contemplate things for hours upon days. The humans among them would point out that while contemplation of a flower blossoming was indeed beautiful, they were missing chicks bursting from their shells and the birth of fawns. And while watching an icicle form upon the branch of a tree was fascinating they were missing the beauty of a snowfall that blanketed the land.

The maia among them were another matter altogether. Here the Children of Ilúvatar were united and rather enjoyed reminding them to keep themselves grounded in the world and not shift to their lofty contemplations. For what did those have to do with Ennorath? Of Arda?

“My love, do you think there might be a way for us to spirit these people away from them? I have long thought that the Valar exceeded their mandate to watch over Arda. And did they not give up their guardianship when requesting the help of Ilúvatar when the Númenóreans came to invade their land?” Xin asked a bit slyly. He’d made up his mind about the Valar a long time ago when they’d destroyed Beleriand. Stealing people he didn’t believe should be held there in the first place suited his particular form of mischief perfectly.

“Hmm, have I ever told you how much I love the way your mind works, beloved?” Sililya said and then she proceeded to show him how much she loved how other parts of him worked, to both of their delight.

~0~

A year later, Sililya Luinil and Tinwion Xin welcomed twins into their world. So many years had passed that Sililya and Xin had thought their days of joy were behind them and they felt truly blessed to bring forth additions to their family. 

Both children had their mother’s delicate features and their father’s black hair and green eyes though they had a thick black band encircling their iris which highlighted the green of their eyes to jeweled perfection. Their son they called Lihúro and their daughter they named Linniel. And their entire family rejoiced over their birth and especially the addition of a sister! Finally!

Li and Lin, as they were called by their family, were very close and shared the twin bond only their brothers could understand and Xin and Sililya tried to appreciate their childhood for as long as possible. But alas, they were too soon within their slow-growth time and while this would last for several centuries, still they would be adults before they knew it. 

Li and Lin

Slow-growth was the name they’d come up with when they noticed their children aged differently than those of any other races. They grew to adolescence like elven children, regardless of parentage, and then stopped and it would take them several centuries to reach their full growth at their millennial coming of age and adulthood. 

And while there were plenty of children Li and Lin could socialize with and play with, they were imbued with strong elemental magic that far outstripped their contemporaries. No one had an explanation for it, but due to several incidents where they’d manipulated the elements around them it became apparent they needed constant adult supervision and training to teach them to control the magic inherent within both of them. 

The one thing that didn’t occur to anyone was their gifts were magnified and bolstered because they were combining them. This wasn’t something anyone had taught them but had developed organically. And while twins weren’t necessarily rare among the Elatanûz, male and female twins were. Lin and Li were powerful together because they represented a natural Yin and Yang interaction that were opposite and yet complementary to one another and the result was one of harmony with the power to affect everything within their natural world.

To that end, Xin became his children’s constant companion and he taught them everything he could about the nature of things in their world. He taught them about the plants and animals, he taught them where their food came from. This meant teaching them how to fish, for they didn’t eat the animals of the forest. He showed them the crops they grew and the trees that had the best fruit. All the things they loved to eat, he showed where they came from.

He showed them the rice paddy fields where they grew their staple food supply in the flooded fields near the rivers. And he taught them all the uses they used the rice for, including grinding it into flour and the many uses they used the by-products for, including the feed and bedding for their domesticated animals. Even the thatching on some of their homes was from the by-products of the rice. 

Lin enjoyed her days spent with her father, as he treated her as a person and not some hothouse flower like she saw some of the girls. Dresses and what shoes and jewelry they wore to celebrations and feasts were all they talked about. None of which interested her at all. But of the two, she was the one who was more concerned with the living organism that was their forest. She saw how all was connected and how it lived as a whole. And there were times she could connect with the wild creatures within and feel what they felt. See what they saw. Nothing could compare to a wild buck dashing through the woods - graceful, wild and free!

Li, on the other hand, was of a wild nature and would revel in the mighty storms that would whip at the mountains, for his elements were the wind and the rains! The thunder and lightning. And the creatures he connected to were the birds and hawks. Nothing to him compared to an eagle soaring on the wind currents. Feeling their mighty wings as they took off into flight and seeing what they saw as soared above the clouds.

And none of their family knew this about them. They just knew that special care needed to be taken with them because... _things_ happened whenever they were about. They didn’t even need to be agitated. Happy, sad or any strong emotions. Sometimes things happened even when they were serene. Things like tree branches suddenly finding their way through an open window. Or rabbits, squirrels and deer finding their way inside. Or when a micro-thunderstorm formed and started to rain inside their home, complete with thunder and lightning.

But besides managing all their _accidents,_ Xin made sure to educate his children to the best of his abilities, which were considerable. A gift of the Unbegotten. So he taught them how to read and write in several of the languages that were known to them and he had also begun to teach them how he ran their kingdom. He allowed them to join their elder brothers when they met for trade negotiations and even council meetings. It was during one of these trade negotiations with the dwarves that they learned where all those jewels came from.

Since they were the ones who produced the majority of the food, they traded it for the farm implements, weapons they’d seen their brothers training with, armour and if they needed none of those - jewels. Jeweled goblets, decorated hair combs, mirrors and picture frames, all encrusted with gems. They were quite lovely, but didn’t hold much value to either people other than as pretty adornments.

Neither people would realize their casual use of such would make those who came for negotiations from far away lands like Dor-Winion to the west, would bring those tales of their fabulous wealth back home with them which would cause avarice in the black hearts of those who had darkness in their souls to begin with. And all the centuries of strife that led from that avarice. Cleared out for now, but also the cause of their need to leave their home.

But to Xin, all his thoughts were on teaching his children whatever and wherever their interests took them. They both had keen minds and a thirst for learning and Xin made sure they were as fulfilled as possible. Their happiness was his greatest joy and above all, he wished to please his young ones as he knew these were his last children. Not the last children in his life as he was grandfather to many, thanks to his sons. But his last joy as a father. 

And his thought was not so much to shelter them, as it was to keep their youth and joy for as long as possible. So his efforts to fill their heads with all the knowledge that was his to impart was his way to spend as much time with them as possible, while providing them with all the knowledge they would one day need to choose a path that fulfilled them. 

But all his efforts to shield them couldn’t keep the forest and all the creatures within it from telling his children of their fears for the future. Nor of the plans they’d hatched between them to continue on the other side. So began their efforts to seed the land on the other side of the Orocarni with the seedlings of the trees and growing things that were native to their Wild Wood. And the forest gave generously. 

Li and Lin also enlisted the aid of the Iarwain of the Wild Wood, Quinn Hollyheart and his wife Ivy Silverflame who were more than happy to transport both flora and fauna to eastern side of the mountains. Quinn was tall, robust with rosy cheeks and merry brown eyes and russet hair and beard. He dressed in greens, browns and wore a jaunty cap that would make any dwarf proud and he could blend into his forest home without any effort at all. Not that he hid from these people. He liked them and would often sing berries or apples into ripeness for the children just because he loved to see the joy on their faces. It was he who taught Lin her craft with her earth magic. Of feeling and harnessing the energy of the land, forest and every living thing within it.

His Ivy was tall and slender with silverwhite hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress trimmed and belted with living yellow-green ivy and matching blue slippers. She also wore her ivy as a circlet and she was a very pretty picture of Spring. She was very kind and took good care of the budding flowers and protected the cubs, calves, fawns and hatchlings that would follow the winter thaws. But she could also give Li the saddest looks when she’d reproach him for bringing the winds and rains when it wasn’t her scheduled washing day. But she also taught him and indulged him when it was.

And it would be a long while before the Elatanûz noticed their animal population was thinning out. Or that their forest wasn’t reseeding itself as they were used to.


	6. Radagast the Brown

~Radagast the Brown~

Radagast left the White Council meeting feeling exasperated by the whole affair. The people who lived here were sure that Sauron was not destroyed and that he would arise again to cause mischief and destruction upon them. Saruman, on the other hand, seemed to dismiss these concerns out of hand. He was disembodied now and would remain so. The Ring of Power was lost and washed out into the Belegaer Ocean.

Never mind that the Ring was imbued with an unwholesomeness that caused it to answer to its master and would do anything to make itself known to him. Radagast didn’t know why Saruman felt he knew so much more than those who lived here. Who had been troubled and could feel the presence even as it arose slowly and incrementally within their land.

Radagast hadn’t known Curunír in Aman, but felt something…. _off_ about him. He exhibited the same pride and arrogance that had caused the others to fall to the insidious voice of Melkor so long ago. That, of course, included Sauron, who, by all accounts had been a good maia once. But Saruman the White was persuasive and he could use his own honeyed voice to turn others to his will, and so he had prevailed in the end.

Radagast thought he would go and take a look at that kingdom the ellon, Círdan, had spoken of just to see what was up, over there. He saw Círdan exiting the Homely Home, himself, looking all for the world as though he was leaving, as well. Apparently, neither was willing to even spend the night in the place. Radagast approached him and asked him again why he felt it so important for him to see this King Thranduil.

And Círdan explained that Thranduil was as a son to him and had married his niece. But because of the direct interference of Lady Galadriel their bond was a weak one which would eventually cause his niece’s death. Then too, was the War of the Last Alliance when he’d lost his adar and a goodly portion of his people and their poor treatment by the Noldor there. Since that time, Thranduil had all but cut contact with the other elven realms who should stand as his allies in these days of darkness.

“So, it’s personal then. No arrogance or pride that he isn’t getting his due as King?” Radagast asked, having noted this king hadn't been present at the council meeting. Nor had he or his realm even been mentioned. Odd that!

“Eru, no! Poor Thranduil never wanted the crown. He adored his adar. I was there. I wasn’t sure he’d survive his injuries let alone the real danger of fading for the grief of losing both his parents and so many of his people. For I know word came to him daily of the losses of those at home who had succumbed to their grief over a lost loved one and that included his own naneth.”

“I see. That would be a hard blow, knowing that even those you’ve left behind weren’t safe from the effects of the war you fought to keep them from.” Radagast said thoughtfully, and then, “Very well. I will go see your King Thranduil and see what there is to see in his kingdom. Well met, Círdan of Mithlond.” and he left Círdan standing looking after him as he started off immediately not informing any of his intended journey. This would be the beginning of a reputation he would gain as a wizard who could never be found and who would disappear at a moment's notice.

Radagast set off and made his way through the Misty Mountains and arrived two weeks later at Eryn Galen by way of the Forest Gate. There he was met by Woodelves who escorted him to the Halls of the Elvenking. Radagast was duly impressed as the Halls were the most beautiful he’d yet seen in Ennorath. He could tell they had lost Menegroth in mind as to their construction and recalled that many of these were from that lost kingdom, including their King.

He was brought before the King, who sat upon a raised dais upon which a throne was placed that wasn’t a fancy affair, but more for utility and comfort. The ellon who sat there was plainly dressed with a crown of woodland foliage upon his head and not the gold or mithril crowns he’d seen in Aman by the kings there. Radagast decided before the ellon even opened his mouth that he liked what he saw.

“Who are you and what business do you have within my realm?”

“I am Radagast the Brown - Istari, and I have been sent to Ennorath to see what help I can bring to the free people here against the shadow that is infecting this land. And I’m here because I met an ellon named Círdan who thought I should come and check on you.” Radagast ended on a smirk, which turned into a real smile as he saw the soft look that crossed the king’s face. No darkness here, then. Good.

“I see. Very well. You’ll have guest quarters provided for you for the duration of your stay. I take it you wish to speak further with me?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much of an imposition upon your time, King Thranduil.” Radagast said with amusement and had to smother the grin that threatened to break free when he heard a _“hmmmm”_ in response.

~0~

“So, what is your main concern here, King Thranduil?” Radagast asked as he took a sip of the king’s finest Dorwinion, while sitting comfortably within the king’s study. It was comfortably furnished and had a warm homey feel to it and Radagast could tell this is where the king spent most of his time.

“I believe Sauron has taken up abode in my adar’s palace of Amon Lanc to our south.” Thranduil said as he gazed into the depths of his own glass, “The wise say he is but a Necromancer, a Black Númenórean, but I know the feel of the enemy and I know that same is what we are all feeling now.”

“But why there? Why not in his stronghold where he would feel safe?”

“Amon Lanc is perfectly situated for the enemy to grow his strength. Had he gone back to Mordor, those in Gondor who watch his land, would be made aware immediately if they sensed some activity within. Here, he is close enough to the Misty Mountains that orcs can pour in with none being the wiser. And it was bad enough in the past that most of our people moved North to abandon those woods even before the war depleted our population.”

“Yes, I can see the logic in this. Very well. If you don’t mind I’d like to get a closer look at this Amon Lanc.”

“Dol Guldur.” and at Radagast’s inquiring look, “We call it Dol Guldur now.”

“Very well, then I’d like to get a closer look at this Dol Guldur, if I have your leave to do so.”

“Yes, you have my leave. I will alert my people that you are to have complete freedom of movement within my forest. I would bid you to be careful and to take care.”

“I will do my best. Now, if I have your leave I would like to take my rest. I haven’t really had any since arriving.” Radagast said and retired to his rooms for a nap before his journey.

He would be gone by morning.

Intelligence would inform Thranduil that the Brown Wizard must be one of Yavanna’s maiar, for he had an affinity with the forest and the creatures within. He also wasn’t such a fool as to think he was passing unnoticed. There were several things he did to let them know what he was about. 

Had those observing him been other than Woodland Elves, they couldn’t be faulted for thinking him mad. He would go about doing this or that while chattering the entire time, as though he were conversing with himself. The elves knew he was talking to them and they found they liked this eccentric maia.

The wildlife around the Elvenking’s Halls weren’t particularly noteworthy, though he did notice the deer were pure white and shimmered in the darkness. When he followed the Forest River he noticed the enormous black swans that swan sedately despite the quick current of the river. He camped upon the shores and called down some of the birds that made their home there and he conversed with them, noting they were of several different species, but all had deep black plumage. 

“Could you tell me about the layout of this land?” and he sat listening and nodding here and there as the birds animatedly chirruped at him. “I thank you, my friends.” he replied and settled down for the evening. Before first light he was off again and made his way steadily east, following the Forest River, until he came to the junction with a tributary that flowed south then veered sharply west, curved back east and then south again in the shape of a great horseshoe until it disappeared into the Emyn Duir.

“Hello? I know you're out there. I just wanted to let you all know not to touch or drink from this river.” And then began chanting over the river and soon its clear waters turned black. When the Woodelves saw this they dropped down and demanded to know what he'd done.

“Ah, well, as to that, I’ve laid a sleeping enchantment upon the waters. Have no fear, as soon as they touch the Forest River they will be wholesome and untainted once more. But this river is now a barrier between you and the orcs of the Misty Mountains. If they attempt to wade across it, they will fall asleep. In fact, anything living that touches it will fall asleep. I’ve warned the animals and I’ve warned you. Please let King Thranduil know what I’ve done. Good day to you, my lads!” and before they could say aught else he was gone.

~0~

As the Brown Istari made his way South he began to note the darkness of the forest. It was an unnatural darkness that had nothing to do with the canopy overhead. And he could feel the pain of it. This forest was under attack and he was angered by this. To wage war on the land itself was the most cowardly of actions, for the land couldn’t defend itself. 

The flora and fauna were all taking on the black and deep grey hues of the shadowed land. The butterflies, which looked to be the species of the purple emperor, were a dark velvety black color without any markings to be seen. He also noted the squirrels were a deep black. Moths as big as his hand and bats were also black. So far, the land and its inhabitants still lived, but it looked anything but wholesome.

At a certain point, the elves who had been observing him began to feel fearful at his progress South. He was drawing ever closer to the heart of the evil that had been poisoning their home. When he was about thirty leagues, or a little over 100 miles distant from Dol Guldur, he found a place to his liking and began building himself a house there. He chopped down no tree and instead used what the forest provided to him. The only magic he used was in the forming of the windows. And there he made his abode.

The woodland elves were then relieved to be able to leave him and return home to inform their king the Brown Istari had taken up residence in the South of the forest in a place he would call Rhosgobel. 

Thranduil had to hand it to the wizard for his boldness. Not content to just take a peek, he’d camped out practically on Sauron’s doorstep and had hung out a shingle announcing his presence. Wearing the guise of an old man or not, Thranduil hoped the maia would use caution. He’d heard rumors long ago of two other Istari who had come in the midst of the second age only to disappear and be heard from no more.

~0~

As the years passed, Thranduil seemed to be battling a war of attrition against the darkness growing within his kingdom and he was on the losing end of it. His people were being pushed further and further from their homes within the forest to just the surrounding areas around the Halls of their King. Some would never enter the Halls for refuge, but more and more found their way into the Halls to take up residence. Luckily, Oropher had planned for this contingency long ago. And that was before the war had depleted their population. There was room for all if it came down to it and they found themselves completely under siege. Thranduil hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

A new threat had entered his forest in the form of sentient spiders that were under the sway of their dark lord and the once beautiful forest darkened even further to the point that it became a place of fear and shadows. Greenwood the Great was now known as Mirkwood. 

Throughout the years as the darkness increased there was a growing suspicion for any who entered their woods as spies, brigands and criminals had begun using the forest as a place to waylay strangers. Then it was that Thranduil, who had always kept a close watch on who entered his forest, made it known that any who entered his forest without his leave would be detained and brought to him to give an accounting of themselves. And any who ignored this warning found themselves escorted by elven guards to the Elvenking's Halls.

It wasn’t that they harried all commerce that traveled through their woods, it was more that they wanted to keep an eye on it and that meant that all who entered without the king's express permission would be taken to him to explain themselves. If the king found no fault in them they were allowed to go on their way. If they were found to be up to no good they were jailed until a solution could be found to deal with them. 

For most, this meant they would be handed over to either the authorities of Esgaroth or Dale to be dealt with. For others, this would mean they would end their days within the prisons of the Elvenking. It wasn’t ideal and it wasn’t often, but it was a necessity during these days of evil upon the land.

~Gilithien~ 

Xin had made significant progress in turning the eastern side of the Orocarni into a paradise just waiting for them. The dwarves had completed the work to open the eastern faces of the Orocarni so they would have access to the land. They had already completed their new cavern chambers so they could live within close proximity to their friends, the Elatanûz. They were also prepared to close off all access on their western side, for they had been warned that dark times were coming.

There was now enough of the Illuin star-light that had seeped into the lands that it had been cleansed and all taint removed. The valley had a raised plateau that stepped down from the Orocarni precisely on the other side where Gilithien was presently situated, which also had mountain runoff that created mighty falls that fed one of the myriad rivers that had been meant to feed the lush valley in its beginnings before Morgoth had spoiled them. 

The Orocarni was the longest mountain range in all of Arda and at the uttermost Northern reaches it hooked in an arc and formed an inverted horseshoe that flowed down the entire eastern side of the valley that met the sea. The entire eastern range that met the sea had sheer cliff faces that rose hundreds of feet into the air and were unscalable from the sea. 

And the valley was now a fertile paradise with many grand lakes and rivers that fed pasturelands, wild forests and groves of fruit bearing trees. And even Xin and his Sililya didn’t know that it had been his children, with the help of the Iarwain, that had created this paradise.

~0~

Celevon and Celebren, as well as Isaire who was a wind elemental maia, who had never served Manwë and Merek, who was a water maia, were on one of their river runs to Dor-Winion to gather up extra supplies before they made their final move to the eastern side of the Orocarni, forever halting trade and contact with the outside world. The two maiar were needed for these trips because the river had a strong current that flowed from west to east and they were traveling in a westerly direction. 

The water maiar were able to take a small portion of that surface water and send it back the other direction while the wind maiar could conjure a wind to fill the single sail their skiffs were equipped with. Between the two the skiff could travel at a very fast clip and would actually cut their travel time by days. No longer was their travel time over a week to get to their destination with days spent in the city and then another week for the return trip. Now that time had easily been cut in half.

With them were Li and Lin, who had gotten permission to accompany their brothers as Xin determined this mode of transport was safer than the overland method. And with the time cut he was willing to let them travel a bit outside their realm as he knew their time was coming to a close on this side of the Orocarni.

The twins were excited as this was their first trip outside of their homeland and they wished to see everything. What they got, however, was a rather boring trip through a cave, with no discernible scenery change whatsoever. Still, they were enjoying the trip with their brothers who they really didn’t know very well. 

All four of their elder brothers were wed and lived with their families elsewhere and they just didn’t see them very often. So the twins had a lot of questions for their elder siblings that they answered with good humor, as they adored their young siblings.

“So there was no Anar or Ithil when you were little? How did you see?” Li asked, wide-eyed.

“We saw just fine. The stars were very bright in the sky. They seem dimmer now, with the two lights, but sometimes when there is no sign of Ithil they shine as brightly as I remember.” Celevon said.

“Yes, and there were many lightning bugs and the small fëaries filtering about and glowing. It seems there was always something to light the way. I don’t recall ever being in complete darkness.” Celebren agreed.

“I think I would have liked to have seen that.” Lin said.

“But you are!” Celebren exclaimed, indicating the glowing moss and other phosphorescent lifeforms that adorned the cave walls. “This is how it was back then. Nothing has changed so much with the addition of anar and ithil. It’s just that there are not as many shadows as there used to be.”

“Aye! And that’s not a bad thing.” Celevon concurred. Adding, “But I do miss how big the sky used to seem to me when I was young. Which is strange since the stars seemed so bright and close it felt like you could reach up and touch them.”

“Papa told us the stories of the dark things that used to hunt people. I’m glad they are gone.” Li said, visibly shuddering at the thought, while his sister nodded in agreement.

“They’re not gone.” Merek said lowly, “That’s why we are moving.”

“Don’t sound so gloomy, brother. Think of it as an adventure. And this time you can make your house without that large tree dumping its leaves on you. Or the snow.” Isaire said in amusement. It had long been a standing subject of amusement among them that the tree outside the maia’s home seemed to enjoy tormenting him.

“Maybe, but I think I’ll miss the old grump! I just wish there was a way to bring the forest with us. I really hate the idea of leaving them to their fate.”

“Papa has thought of that. I believe he has spoken to the maiar that would have served Irmo and Estë and they believe they can put the forest to sleep. Between them and the earth maiar they think they can save the forest at least from the fear and pain it might be subjected to if it is attacked - which seems likely.” Celevon said with resigned sadness. 

And that statement pretty much dampened their happy mood and they all lapsed into silence, alone with their own unhappy thoughts regarding their home and the general state of their world in general. Li and Lin had exchanged a look, glad for their own part they’d played in seeding their new home with the plant and animal life from their current home.

~Trouble in Dor-Winion~

Li and Lin hadn’t been wandering about and they really weren’t ever out of the sight of their brothers, but suddenly things went dark for the siblings and the next thing they knew was the rocking motion of a boat before darkness claimed them again. Eventually both awoke enough to groggily mind-speak to one another.

Li - “Where are we?”

Lin - “I don’t know.” and then “A boat?”

Li - “Yes - I’d ask where but how would you know? How would either of us know?”

Lin - “I’m scared Li.” 

Li - “I know. Me too.”

And before either of them could even lift their heads to spy out their location a commotion and a loud crashing sound as their boat splintered and broke apart. Both were thrown into the water and while this was Li’s element, Lin floundered badly until she hit her head hard on something and blacked out. 

~0~

Once in the water, Li was able to create an air pocket for himself and he was quickly able to maneuver himself about until he found an outcropping of rock that he could use to to saw through his bonds. He didn’t know what had happened, but obviously the boat they’d been in had collided with something that had torn it apart, dumping them into the water. 

Li had powerful elemental magic and raised himself up into a swirling vortex of air and water that looked for all the world like a water spout. He wanted the elevation to mark his surroundings and to see if he could find his sister. He cast out with his mind to find her but only received silence in return which frightened him. He’d always had her presence within his mind to calm and soothe him and he felt lost without her.

He spent several days searching up and down the river in several directions. Sometimes within his waterspout and sometimes as just a large wave, marking his surroundings. He saw a long lake with a city floating in the middle of it. Following one of the tributaries he saw a large singular mountain that seemed to sprout out of the ground from nowhere with a large city next to it and a huge forest where another of the tributaries branched off into. Nothing!

In despair and knowing he needed help he began following the main artery of the river that flowed southeast knowing it must lead back to the Sea of Rhûn and Dor-Winion - and hopefully his brothers.

~0~

Lin slowly came to and lifted her head to find herself riding in the back of a buckboard. She didn’t know how long she’d been out but her clothes were dry and her last memory was of going into the water. Thinking her brother had saved her, she reached out with her mind to try and find him, but he wasn’t there. Frightened, she sat up and looked about wildly, fearing the worst. What she saw was a landscape that was completely foreign to her.

Her father’s library had some maps of Ennorath that he’d gotten from Dor-Winion, but looking at a map wasn’t the same as seeing the land first hand and she didn’t know any of the landmarks here. She saw a single mountain in the distance, but couldn’t place where that might be on any of the maps she’d seen. It could be the last mountain in a chain, for all she knew.

Taking in her surroundings, she saw they were traveling on a road that ran next to a river and were about to enter a forest. The buckboard she was riding in was one of several that were traveling together and a shout from the wagon behind them alerted the driver of the buckboard that she was awake.

  
  


“Ah! I see you’re awake! Nice of you to join us! I am Tad and this is my wife Mella.” an amiable young man said.

He was on the scruffy side, but seemed to have a pleasant, round face with a ruddy complexion, greasy brown mop-like hair and a smile that was….well, rather rotten. Teeth discolored, crooked and even a couple appeared to be missing. His wife was plain and plump with sandy hair that looked dry and brittle like straw under her mop cap. Her complexion was also ruddy and freckled and though she waved in a friendly fashion, she had anything but a friendly look upon her face. Calculating and cold, she couldn’t hide her nature as well as her husband. Both were dressed in worn and patched clothing and there was an unpleasant odor emanating from them akin to bodies that hadn’t been washed in weeks.

Alarmed, but trying to be polite, she responded with a tentative smile and said, “Hello. I-I am Lin. Can you please tell me where I am?”

“Oh, we are not quite anywhere yet. We’ll be entering Mirkwood Forest right up ahead. We have business there on the other side near the Wilderland River.” Tad said.

“Oh, no! I can not go so far!” Lin said in panic, “I have to find my brother! Please stop the wagon so I may go and find him.”

“Well, as to that, you were alone when we found you. You should thank us. You would have been in a bad way if we hadn’t come upon you. There are ruffians in these parts.” Mella said.

“I thank you, but I must find my brother. Please stop the wagon so I can go and find him.” Lin said, beginning cry.

“Tell you what. After we finish our business we’ll take you to find your brother. How does that sound? Tad asked jovially.

“Al-alright.” Lin said tearfully as she didn’t know what to do and she didn’t want to be alone in these strange lands. Looking down at her hands in her lap she missed the unpleasant look that passed between the couple driving.

~0~

Out on one of his patrols, Legolas came across a group of humans making their way across the forest by way of the elf road. They weren’t supposed to be there and they hadn’t gained permission from the King to enter the forest. So, as their law stipulated, they were detained and brought before the king.

Escorted into the throne room they awaited the arrival of the king and they fidgited and grumbled their displeasure. When the king arrived and mounted his throne from the rear so that he suddenly appeared at the top of the dais there were audible gasps at his splendor. This left the king completely unmoved as he contemplated the motley crew before him. He would have dismissed them as harmless, since they appeared as a family. Men, women, younger ones, grown but clearly youths, counted twenty in all. But they were hiding something and he could sense it. And then he saw the one that didn’t seem to belong with them.

She was with this group of filthy humans, standing out, exotic, with black hair darker than a raven's wing, that was thick, straight and shone in the light and very long. Standing apart. Impossibly clean considering the condition of the others. And Thranduil couldn’t see inside her mind like the others. Humans were open books to him. If anything he had to silence their thoughts and shield himself from their loud broadcasting. This one was completely closed off. Nothing radiated off of her. No emotions. No stray thoughts.

As if becoming aware of his eyes upon her, she looked up and Thranduil was transfixed by her eyes. They were a brilliant green that sparkled with jewel-like tones and there was a black ring encircling the iris which emphasized the clarity of the color. Her eyes were almond in shape, set in a face of surpassing beauty, her black hair in stark contrast to her porcelain skin. Her eyes widened in alarm at his intense regard and she quickly averted her eyes to the floor in front of her once again, studiously avoiding his gaze.

One of the humans was snarling at the elvenking, arrogantly claiming he had no right to detain them. Thranduil only paid him half attention. He would deal with him momentarily. To his amusement the girl surreptitiously took another side step away from them, obviously trying to physically distance herself from the others.

“You, there. Step forward.” and he waited as she complied.

“You don’t know these people.” Thranduil stated, rather than asking her.

“I…, no, Sire. They were kind enough to escort me when they found me alone.” she said shyly.

“Twas not kindness. They meant to sell you to slavers.” Thranduil said with cold indifference, ignoring the shouts of denial from the vagabond family. For they _were_ a family who would prey upon the unwary and convince the innocent that they meant them no harm and they would sell them to slavers for a handsome fee.

It had worked well for them and they had been the ruin of many unsuspecting travelers thinking they had found succor in traveling with others for the sake of safety. And none had been safe with them. Men, women, children traveling with their kin. Entire families had been sold off because of these miscreants.

Thranduil then looked to his guards and nodded to them slightly, which was a signal to take all the humans away to his dungeons. He would either hand them over to the nearest human settlement or he’d let them end their days as his guests. When his guards went to put hands on the girl, he held up his hand to halt them. With a nod they led the others away leaving the girl alone in front of the fearsome elvenking.

“Come closer, child.” Thranduil said and stared as she slowly complied.

“What is your name and how came you to be with those others?”

“I am Linniel, but you can call me Lin. My brother and I became separated from our older brothers. We were in Dor-Winion and I don’t know how we became separated from our brothers. Li and I found ourselves in a boat and then the boat sank. That’s all I remember. I awoke to find myself with those people and they promised to help me find my brother. I did not know they had entered your lands without your leave, Sire. Nor did I know of their intentions. They seemed most courteous.” she explained. 

Lin

She had an open way about her. Still Thranduil couldn’t read her. She was a puzzle and luckily for her, Thranduil liked puzzles.

“Very well. You will be my guest until we can contact your family.” and seeing she was very young and frightened he softened his tone in hopes of reassuring her, “Fear not child. You are safe here. I will do my utmost to find some sign or word of your brother. In the meantime I will send messengers to Dorwinion to let them know you are safe.”

And at hearing these words Lin smiled a smile of great relief and happiness and it was like sunlight breaking through an overcast sky in its brilliance. Seeing her smiling made something stir within his breast and he would wonder at that. But not today!


	7. The Riddle of Lin

The time it took Li to get back to Dor-Winion was truly astonishing. But needless to say, he was exhausted when he finally came ashore from the Sea of Rhûn. Word was quickly sent out for the Elatanûz who had stayed to seek out their missing prince and princess. Such was their popularity with the locals of the city, that everyone dropped what they were doing to search for the young siblings.

So when a collapsed Li was found on the shoreline Celevon and Celebren were summoned immediately. Carrying their brother back to their rooms at the Inn they fretted over him until Merek and Isaire were able to examine him and pronounce him fine. Explaining he was in a state of exhaustion and simply needed to rest.

Finding him was a relief. Finding him alone was a cause of concern.

Li slept for several hours before he bolted upright, looking about wildly. Celevon was sitting with him and went to sooth his brother.

“Calm yourself, Li. You are safe.” Celevon said and wasn’t too surprised when his young sibling threw his arms about him and sobbed brokenly before getting himself under control.

“We were taken! We were just looking at some trinkets in the market and everything went dark. The next thing we knew we were both in a boat. Then we hit something and we both went into the water. I was able to free myself from my bonds but I couldn’t find Lin. I looked and looked and couldn’t hear or feel her. But I know she’s not dead. I’d know if she was dead.” taking a breath he added, “I knew I needed help to find her, so I came back hoping to find you. You have to help me find her, Celevon!”

Celevon was deeply shocked by what he’d heard. That his sister and brother had been taken practically under their nose was frightening. How had that happened? And none of them had been aware of it. Neither he nor Celebren. Nor the two maia with them. That was unheard of. What sort of magic had been employed to cover their intentions and deeds? He was afraid he’d have to return home without his sister to find out.

But the one thing Li had done that was very clever was he’d marked out all the landmarks of where he’d last been with Lin. And he believed his brother when he said he’d know if she were dead. Surely their mama could find her.

~0~

Lin had been shown to guest quarters and she immediately took advantage of the bathing pool within, luxuriating in the warm water. They had warm baths at home, but not like this. Why, you could swim in this pool! She also liked the scented soaps and shampoos that were lined along the shelf against the wall adjoining the pool. They were completely different than the scents she was used to at home and she was enjoying the novelty of it all. She didn’t know how long she would be here, but she was sure that she would see her family again.

Once her bath was completed she dressed in the clothing that was provided for her and she was grateful for their kindness. She heard a knock at her door and when she answered she was informed she was to dine with the king. Surprised, she complied and followed the footman who escorted her to a private dining area. There she found the king already seated and he arose to seat her himself, for which she thanked him shyly. He then served her and they began their meal in silence until the king abruptly began questioning her.

“Your people. Tell me about your people.”

“We are people just like everyone else, I suppose. But things have been getting dangerous for a long time now. My papa has kept us safe but he has decided we have to move to the other side of the mountains. My brother Li and I have been working with the Iarwain to take seedlings and animals from our forest into the new lands so we have a piece of our home there. My papa let Li and I go with our older brothers to Dor-Winion because it was going to be the last time we could see the outside world. But we were taken.” she said sadly. 

“We’ll find your people, child.” Thranduil said reassuringly, trying to hide his shock that she knew of Iarwain. Iarwain were some of the most mysterious Beings of their world and Thranduil knew of only two who had revealed themselves and they resided in the Old Forest in Eriador.

“I hope so. Because if we wait too long they will go to the other side and it will be very hard for you to find them. Impossible, maybe.”

“How old are you child?” Thranduil asked, thinking she was perhaps fourteen mannish years, though he could see she was something different. Peredhil, but he couldn’t put his finger on what he was seeing within her. She was a complete enigma to him.

“I’m four shìjì.”

The word was a strange one to him, but he thought he understood. “Ah! I guessed fourteen years. I suppose that makes you close to an adult now among your kin.” And indeed she had the rounded and soft features of adolescence and not the definition of adulthood in her face or form.

“Oh, I’m not fourteen years old. Ah, what is the word - I’m four centuries.”

“You’re four hundred years old?” Thranduil asked, incredulously.

“Four hundred and twenty years of anar.” she said proudly as only a child could, “But I won’t be fully grown until I’m one millennia. One thousand years.” she said precisely, just in case he didn’t understand.

“You’re not fully grown?” Thranduil asked, surprised. Even elves were fully grown by the time they were one hundred years of anar.

“Oh no! I still have a long wait until I’m grown. Well, six hundred and eighty years.” And Thranduil knew she was telling him the truth. Then out of nowhere she said, “You know, you’ve met one of my people before. My mama, I think. I can see her touch on your fëa.”

And Thranduil went still, for he thought he could see what he’d been missing about her, “You’re naneth? Child, who is your naneth?”

“Mama is the star Luinil. And papa is the king of our people. He is one of the Unbegotten. He was the first man to awaken and met my mama because she liked to look at them while they were still sleeping. She liked him and used her starlight to change his Flame Imperishable so he wouldn’t grow old and die. They stayed together for a long time and then when ithil and anar appeared papa knew he had to find his clan. They had been hiding from the bad things and didn’t leave with the other clans because they wanted to find papa. There were a lot of maiar who had hidden the elves, your people, who didn’t go with the others when the Vala came to lead them away. They hid papa’s clan. Then papa and mama found them and they all took papa as king. Then mama changed their Flames too, because they had started to marry the maiar and eldar. So we were all changed and mixed and we are the Elatanûz.” she concluded and then added as an afterthought, “Though the dwarf clans still call us Xinólië - People of Xin. Papa is Tinwion Xin and mama is Sililya Luinil.”

“Dwarf clans?” Thranduil asked faintly.

“Yes! The four dwarf clans of the Orocarni. They are the Ironfists, Stiffbeards, Blacklocks and Stonefoots and they are our friends.”

Thranduil was shocked at her story because it sounded _so_ similar to the story of how Elwë had met Melian. Even down to the part of how her adar’s clan had refused to leave without him. But an entire clan of atani that was unknown to the world? And she lived in the part of the world where the four lost tribes of the dwarven clans lived. It was _fascinating._

Though it all made sense. The look of her was different than any other mannish clans he’d come across before. It also explained why she was so hard to read or even pin down - her Fëar so foreign. And he also recognized what she probably didn’t. The name they’d chosen for their people contained the roots of all three races. Eldar, Atanatári and Ayanûz - elves, men and maiar.

~0~

Xin had contracted with the dwarves to delve a passage down to sea level. It was their belief that Aman could be reached by the Straight Road from the West side as well as the East and they wouldn’t be met with the Pelori Mountain range. Their task was to arrive without the knowledge of the Valar and the maiar felt they could access the road and bring them there. They didn’t wish to risk the elves, which Xin felt was fine, but he didn’t wish to risk the maia either.

“Do you think you can remain undetected from your lord’s? I don’t wish to bring you only to lose you if they insist you remain with them. And while you may wish to take the risk, I’m not sure I wish to risk the wrath of your families should I misplace you.”

The maiar looked sharply at their king to see if there was a sign of his telltale half-smile. Xin was known for his dry sense of humor, so one never knew if he was having them on unless that small smile played upon his lips. He just didn’t have the sort of guile needed to pull off the dead-pan delivery needed. So, seeing he was perfectly serious, they answered him honestly not even bothering to try and dissemble, for this was important.

“We don’t know, my king.” Alatar said, for he just wasn’t sure. He thought they could hide themselves, but he couldn’t promise his king that was the case. “It would perhaps be easier for those who haven’t been there before. Their presence isn’t known to the Lords and Ladies.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier for those of us who have been there, my friend?” Pallando posited, “We know what they feel like and could perhaps shield ourselves better.” But the truth was he didn’t know that for sure, either.

“Perhaps it is Sililya I’ll have to bring. And I will only risk myself and my sons on this venture. What would they do should they catch us? Keep us? I find that highly unlikely. We would certainly make them think twice about keeping us should that be the case. I am willing to take the risk and risk my own family, but I am not willing to risk the families of others.” And as they were about to object, Xin raised his hand, “That is my final word on the matter.” And he got up from the table and left the council chambers.

Those left behind merely stared after his retreating back and wondered what they could do to reassure their king they would be able to assist him without risk to themselves. Xin didn’t often put his foot down, but when he did there was to be no further discussion on the matter. This had been one of those times.

It had been in the minds of the maia that they would need to use group magic to conceal their land when the time came. Perhaps they could attempt such to conceal them from the Valor as well. It was something they would need to consider because they didn’t like the idea of risking their king and his entire family to rescue elves from Aman.

~0~

Xin felt them before he saw them. His sons’ agitation felt like a living thing, curling and seeking him out. Something was wrong. And when he saw them he noticed it right away - his River Pearl wasn’t among them.

“What has happened?” he asked, already fearful of their reply.

“Papa! Li and Lin were taken in the city. Li escaped but Lin is still missing.” Celevon said, anxiety filling his face and voice, before adding, “We think we need mama to look for her.”

Knowing there was more to this tale, Xin said, “Come. All of you. I would give you time to rest but I can see this is urgent.” and he turned to lead them to his study within these council halls, requesting food and drink while he did so. 

Once he had them all ensconced with food and drink to refresh them he waited until they were ready to tell their tale, which they left to Li. Li began by saying he and his sister were just looking at trinkets when they were taken. Their confused conversation in the boat before they were dumped into the water. How he’d freed himself and sought her out, unable to find her and his return to get help. Merek added their belief that some sort of concealing spell must have been used to hide their abduction and his theories as to who might have been involved.

“I believe it must have been one of the Black Númenóreans, though I don’t know why they would stoop to kidnapping children. I also believe they were in the Long Lake by the dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. The landmarks all make sense. I think we need Alatar or Pallando to confirm this, but I’ve seen the maps they’ve made of those lands. That is the only place I know of that has a floating city, a lone mountain with a city next to it and a forest neighboring it. It’s a long distance away and I think they are right about needing the Lady Sililya to look from from her heavenly seat.”

“I agree. She is our only hope of covering a large area as her Sight sees all. As to why anyone stoop to stealing children? I think they targeted our children specifically because they _are_ children. We’ve known for long years now that we’ve been the subject of intense scrutiny. How better to gain information than by capturing those too weak to defend themselves.” and then looking to Li, added, “I’m not saying you and your sister are helpless. I’m saying they targeted you because of your obvious youth. And I want you to know how proud I am of you, my son. You were placed in a terrible situation and you didn’t lose your head. You marked your surroundings and you didn’t take foolish risks with your own safety. And you knew when to seek help. You did well, Lihúro.”

“Thank you, papa. And I just know she’s not dead. I just know it.” he said emphatically. And though he didn’t show it, Xin was relieved by his son’s pronouncement. If anyone would know if she’d come to harm, it was Li.

~0~

Sililya was sitting upon her perch in the Heavens shining her light upon Arda and she was fretting over the loss of her only daughter. She was seeking everywhere and couldn’t find her daughter’s light. She was also thinking deeply over all the plans her Xin was making to go to Aman to rescue the elves from Aman. It had been her despair at their plight that had caused her kind hearted husband to wish to remove them and now he was thinking of risking their family all to liberate them from their misery.

They weren’t being treated cruelly, but they were treated as second-class citizens. Not fully eldar. Truly! The animals within the forest received more consideration. How that could be, she didn’t know, but because they had refused the call and were only there because they’d had the misfortune of dying in Ennorath, they had been treated in a careless and dismissive way. Most had been born into Ennorath. How could a decision made by parent or grandparent be held against them?

She also knew they were all together living a meager existence within the Forest of Oromë, constrained by strict rules and subsisting on barely enough food for the number of them that were living there. She had wept many times at their plight and had confided her misery to her husband who could see her despair.

Now he almost had his plans complete to make the journey there and he didn’t wish to risk any but himself and their sons. And this frightened her, especially now that her daughter was missing. Now he wished for her to make the journey with them so they could access the Straight Road from the east to approach it on the western shore. In thinking about it she felt this was the best course to take. There were no mountains there, though the southwest was probably closer to the Forest - except the Pelori fishhooked around that area.

She was feeling overwhelmed and melancholy and she began praying to Ilúvatar for his guidance. She found herself weeping in her fear and despair when she felt a pulsing within her pendant. The silver-blue light that was always present was shimmering and beating as if it had a heartbeat. And then it changed color and appeared as clear water. She lifted the pendant, worried and heard a voice within her head.

_”Do not despair, my daughter.”_ And many images flashed through her head in quick succession, imprinting a wealth of information into her mind. Later she would tell her husband it was how she had imagined he knew so much when he’d been newly awakened - language, customs and skills. All there just waiting to be accessed when the need arose. 

And then she was in front of her daughter in spirit form, visible to Lin only, who sat up in her bed and stared wide-eyed at her mother. She imparted what she had been told and then faded from her daughter’s room to find herself back upon her Seat. The last thing she heard was, _“You have my Blessings in this.”_

And then the voice was gone and Sililya felt at peace. She knew that her Father Creator had spoken to her and approved all she and her husband planned to do. And their daughter was safe.

~0~

When Sililya returned she imparted everything that had occurred and Xin felt a new sense of optimism in the choices he had made. That their Father Creator approved and had provided his Blessings upon their endeavor was a vast relief. Though he was displeased about the news regarding his River Pearl.

“Why must she stay there? It’s not safe. I can keep her safe here!” he said with great annoyance. It was the closest she’d ever seen to true anger in her husband, including the loss of life within the Delvings when the Valar had destroyed Beleriand. That anger had been mixed with deep grief. This was different, but she did her best to soothe him.

“I know, beloved. But think on it. She is with the very ellon who I felt moved to save - twice. I’ve never been so moved before and I’ve seen many sad tales from my seat. And many of the elves you will be saving are those of his people, including his father, Oropher.”

“Very well. I will let this go for it seems I have no choice in the matter.” he said as he turned to leave the room, though his added, “But I don’t have to like it.” came floating back.

~0~

Later on, Xin accompanied Sililya to their new home on the eastern side of the Orocarni. She poured the clear contents of her pendant into her fountain as she’d been instructed. The color of the fountain, which was usually the glowing silver-blue of Illuin, immediately changed to that of clear water. Then it began bubbling within the fountain and overflowed it, seeping into the land as it spread.

Then a cloud formed above the fountain and arose into the sky and it began to drop rain upon the land. It spread quickly, encompassing the Orocarni and the land to the west and they all found themselves in a deluge of rainfall. It had been a fine day and all of the Elatanûz had been out of doors enjoying the sunshine. All were caught within the cloudburst, while Elatanûz, forest creatures and their land on both sides of the Orocarni were soaked.

When the storm had spent itself the water in the fountain returned to its silver-blue hue and the pendant replenished itself back to it’s silver blue-white radiance. Xin and Sililya exchanged a glance and both were of a mind that this had been Ilúvatar’s purpose and they would trust in His wisdom. They could now put their plans into action.

What they would find out later was they had been rendered invisible to Seeing Eyes. All those with Sight would now only see a void. Nothing. That didn’t mean they were invisible to the naked eye if they were standing face to face. But those looking for them would find nothing.

~0~

Radagast had come at Thranduil’s behest. After all the years he’d been in Ennorath, Thranduil had been the only one to offer him a safe haven. Of course he’d chosen to live precariously close to the enemy, but if he felt he ever needed a break, his rooms within the Elvenking's Halls were always there waiting for him. Those in both Rivendell and Lorien had counted him not worthy of their attention and had declined him a place to stay. Oh, he was quite welcome to visit. But he was always encouraged to leave. Except from Eryn Galen - and he pointedly refused to call it Mirkwood. And Thranduil was also content to leave him in peace. He didn’t ask to see the wizard often, therefore Radagast was more than happy to comply.

When he arrived he was shown to Thranduil’s study, for the king wished to speak with him before he refreshed himself.

“Ah, Radagast! Thank you for coming, my old friend! How was your journey?” Thranduil exclaimed, rising at his entry and warmly taking the wizards hand in greeting.

“I’m well, my lord, and the journey was uneventful, thank you. What is so urgent, my friend?”

“We have a strange girl-child here. A girl-child that counts her growth and birthdays through centuries, not years. Right now she states she is four and twenty years and won’t be a full grown adult until she is one thousand years of age.” Thranduil paused a moment before continuing.

“And truly, my friend, though she states herself as four hundred years, I assure you when you see her she appears to my eyes as a fourteen year old youth among the mannish clans. So, I’m asking if you can discern what exactly she is. She says she is the product of a maia and one of the Unbegotten. _The_ Unbegotten. The one who awoke first - before ithil and anar rose for the first time. And that the maia changed his Flame Imperishable. I’ve never come across a people in this world that age so slowly. Even eldar children come of age at fifty and their majority at one hundred.”

“I see. That is a strange tale, my friend. If I may retire for a bit to freshen up I will be happy to meet your young guest and see what I might see.” Radagast requested. 

“Absolutely! You know where your rooms are and there should be everything you require there now that we’ve given them time to stock up for you.” Thranduil replied with an indulgent smile. He knew that even though Radagast enjoyed living out in the wilds, he appreciated the creature comforts just as everyone else did.

~0~

They had agreed to meet outside the great library to seek out Lin, as that is where she spent most of her time. She had a thirst for knowledge that had astonished the king and an aptitude for languages that none had ever encountered before. Thranduil was fairly certain his librarian was in love with the girl. He certainly doted upon her! And this was an ellon who scared everyone, including him.

He and Radagast entered the library and they found Lin reading in a corner. Radagast went over to her and was staring intently when she noticed and looked at him oddly. 

"So, what are you exactly?" he asked abruptly.

"A person. And what of you? You are wearing a disguise. Why?" 

"That is none of your concern." Radagast gruffly replied, shocked that she could see through his mask.

"Forgive us for disturbing you, Lin." Thranduil said and quickly escorted the wizard out of the library, not wishing to upset his young guest.

"What is wrong with you? I expected a bit more finesse from you.” Thranduil scolded, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Taking a breath, he then asked, “Well?" Thranduil asked, hoping the maia could shed some light on the mystery of Lin.

"Well, we all have the Flame Imperishable within us. Our flames are different depending on what we are. Elves have long burning candles with steady flames. Men are bonfires. A conflagration that burns wildly and with great heat, until they burn themselves out. Hence their short, but vibrant lives. It is why they have such a sense of immediacy and are able to live within the moment. Then there are the ainu who have a flaming beacon. A bright light that is steady like the eldar but brighter. This girl-child has a strange combination of the beacon and bonfire. It's a wonder she doesn't burn out but she seems completely serene. There is a powerful banked power within her."

Tilting his head and giving the wizard a quizzical look, Thranduil said, "That really tells me nothing, you know."

“She’s like a maia, Thranduil, but not that precisely. A peredhil of some sort, perhaps, but on the other end of the spectrum. Something like the daughter of your Elu Thingol. There had been tales from long ago that not all the maiar had gone to aman.”

“She looks like one of the manish clans. She says she’s of the manish clan. And she’s yet a child.”

“Do I not look like an old man? Besides, she is some sort of hybrid I’ve never seen before. Perhaps one of her parents was a man. But that’s not the strangest part of her. She has star light within her. An old specific star light that was one of the Two Lamps. Illuin, to be precise. Before Melkor threw them down.” 

“She has said her naneth is the star Luinil.”

“Luinil was created with the rescued drops of Illuin. Her naneth must be a Handmaid of Varda.”

“Yes, I’ve met her. She saved me when I was close to fading after Dagorlad. I had given up and she came down and...annoyed me.” chuckling, Thranduil added, “You could say she woke me up. I was so angry with her. I insulted her and stomped back inside. And...I was fine after that. I lived to spite her.”

“Strange, that. The stars don’t usually leave their seats. This one sounds like she’s rarely manning her’s. Though, Illuin was a special light. Perhaps she doesn’t need to.” he said speculatively.

“Lin said that was how her naneth met her adar. He’d awoken first and met her because she liked to come down and look at them while they slept. And that she used the starlight to change his Flame Imperishable. After he was reunited with his clan she used it to change all their Flames. She said they are men, elves and maiar and call themselves the Elatanûz and they live at the feet of the Orocarni. Radagast, they never left where Eru Ilúvatar placed them.”

“That is incredible. That one maia created a whole new people and apparently with the Blessing of Ilúvatar. And I believe this is where we lost our Blue Istari brothers, Alatar and Pallando. We knew they went into the East, but every time we tried to find them we were turned back. We assumed they were killed. Well, unhoused, anyway. They never returned to Aman and it is said they were turned and serve Sauron now. Such a shame.” he concluded sadly, shaking his head. 

“They aren’t dead. They live with us.” Lin said, having come to see them, overhearing part of their conversation. “They are wed and have many children. They serve on my papa’s council. They are Elatanûz, now.”

“How long have they been with you?” Radagast asked.

“Papa says they came to us about sixteen hundred years after the Valar destroyed Beleriand. That is how papa marks time. He was very angry with them for that. He said when they killed the land it shook the whole world and killed many of his friends in the Dwarf Delvings.”

“That means they abandoned their mission right at the beginning. They failed.” Radagast said sadly.

“What mission? Because papa says they go out often to turn people to the Light. Sometimes the people just needed a nudge. Most of the people of Dor-Winion are those people. They were kicked out of the tribes and villages when they chose the light. But they are happy there. The only place that’s dangerous is the Dor-Rhûnen Plains.”

Understanding that this young woman was a virtual fount of information, Thranduil smiled and said, “That’s very good news, isn’t it Radagast? Thank you, Lin.”

“Yes! Thank you, child. You’ve given me back the hope I’d lost. The others will be so glad to hear of this! That they live.” he said with excitement, but Thranduil saw the fear on Lin’s face and knew her fears.

“No, my friend.” he said gently. And at his look of inquiry, said, “You can’t tell anyone where they are. Or that they are alive. You must keep their secret. Isn’t that right, Lin?”

“Oh, yes, please. Those horrible flying things that screech have been trying to find us. They can’t see us and their voice doesn’t bother us. But it bothers the dwarves. We just want to be left alone.” she fretfully said.

“They...they can’t see you?” Radagast asked, incredulously.

“No, but we didn’t know that at first. But they fly right over us and they can’t see us. But I think they can feel us because they screech when they are overhead. Like they are enraged.” Then she sniffed and they got to see the _real_ Lin, “Nasty things! They make a terrible racket! Li and I bother them with our magic sometimes. Papa gets very cross when we do that.” she grinned impishly.

“You bother them with your magic? Exactly how do you bother them?” Thranduil asked.

“Any way we can think of. Papa says we're rare twins and he would know. My older brothers are identical twins. They are very beautiful and have mama’s starlight hair. But papa says Li and I are Yin and Yang.” 

Then she lowered her voice dramatically and lifted her hands into claws next to her face, and said, “I am Yin which is negative, dark, and feminine.” and then placing her hands palm down under her chin like a maid in Spring, and said in a happy, bubbly voice, “And Li is Yang which is positive, bright, and masculine.” giggling at her own description, before continuing. 

“What that is supposed to mean is together we bring balance and harmony. What it _really_ means is we can do whatever we like with the elements. Li is very clever with storms. He is water and wind. I am earth and fire and I mostly like the growing things and animals. Together we can make frightful thunder and lightning storms. So when those things come, Li batters them with wind and rain and I zap them with lightning strikes. That usually makes them go away.” she concluded proudly.

Thranduil burst out laughing, for the whole display had been funny, entertaining, enchanting and _very_ informative! “And let me guess! That’s when your papa comes out and scolds you!”

She pointed her finger in the air for emphasis, saying, “You better believe it!”

Sobering, Thranduil smiled gently and said, “I swear I’ll do everything I can to find your brother and get you both home.”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” and then looking down she muttered, “how could I forget that?!” before resuming, “My mama came to me last night. She told me Li is home. He is water and used the river to get back to Dor-Winion and found our oldest brothers. They brought him home. And...she told me she wants me to stay here for a while. Is that ok, sire? I’ll try not to be a burden.” she concluded looking pleadingly at Thranduil.

“Of course you may stay. And I know you won’t be a burden at all. Why, I think if I sent you away my librarian would never forgive me.” he said indulgently.

Radagast didn’t think he’d ever seen such a gentle look upon Thranduil’s face. He was then astounded further when Thranduil took the centuries year old woman-child into his arms and kissed the top of her head in a fatherly gesture.

“You don’t worry about a thing. You are safe here and I want you to come to me for anything you need, yes?” 

“Alright, thank you, Sire.” she beamed at him and practically skipped away in happiness.

"What in Arda was that?"

"Oh hush, you old goat!" And Thranduil left the wizard staring after him thoughtfully.


	8. Moving Day & Stealing Elves

The time had come to remove themselves from their longtime home of Gilithien and leave these troubled lands forever. Between the realms of the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots, the Dwarves had constructed a marvelous tunnel that cut through their mountain from the western face all the way through to the eastern face. The Elatanûz had used this passage to slowly transfer their lives into their new home. They’d even dismantled their homes and brought them over piece by piece.

Shortly after Sililya and Xin had followed Ilúvatar’s instructions to pour the changed starlight into the Fountain, there had been some seismic activity they had wondered about. It had continued for several months, which had worried Xin and he had asked some of their maiar to go and see what was happening. He also ordered them to go without their fana, as he wanted them to travel unseen.

What they had found astonished them! The Orocarni, which began in the Northern Wastes and fully a third of the mountain chain was locked in year-round glaciers, had grown and more mountains had jutted from the earth all the way to the sea and to completely enclose the Northern Reaches. But that wasn’t all!

As they followed the chain south they found that the same had happened to the southern tip. Moreso! The Orocarni had grown and stretched southward hundreds upon hundreds of leagues - snaking and curving about until it had completely cut off Hildórien from Khand with sheer mountain walls until it reached the southernmost shores of Ennorath and the Inner Sea. Their Valley was now truly a Valley with no entrance or exit besides that which the dwarves had provided for them. 

And with the addition of Hildórien their landmass was now that of Lost Beleriand.

Now there was nothing left for them to do other than to take themselves through after the maiar and those with earth magic had put the Wild Wood into a deep sleep. The forest knew what was happening and had given of itself generously so that every part of it would live on forever in the new home. Forests were made up of parts that had finite lifespans and they knew and understood the cycle. They would die, but they would live on.

When the Elatanûz had removed themselves from the western side of the Orocarni, the Nazgûl sensed the power vacuum and moved into the area they’d known a strong Power had resided. A Power that had defeated them for centuries. 

There they commenced to befoul the land, poison the rivers and they completely destroyed the Wild Wood. They accomplished this with glee, an innate hatred for the place where in the mists of time Eru Ilúvatar had placed both the First Born and the After Born. 

They couldn’t even sense that anything was living both inside the mountain range or on the other side of the Orocarni. As far as they could discern, that mountain range was the end of the world and there was nothing beyond but the East Sea.

For their part, the Elatanûz felt the death of their land and were aggrieved. They had been there since their beginnings. There was such a large portion of their people who were the Unbegotten, and this was a painful loss to them, just as it was to all those who had been born there. This had all been foreseen by their Queen long ago, but still knowing and feeling the loss was two different things and they mourned its death as they had been attuned to their land for a long while.

And even if they were able to heal that land, they knew they would never be able to return there. This was to be their last refuge from the world and here is where they would have to make their new life. Their only consolation was that their Father Creator had Blessed this land for their use, Himself. It is why they named it Istilien which is Land of Silver Starlight and Xin called Xiānggélǐlā. 

They had moved everything here they needed and that included plants and wildlife. Li finally admitted to his parents that he and Lin had been seeding the place for over two centuries with the help of the Iarwain. And Xin and Sililya had been pleasantly surprised to find that the Iarwain, fëarie creatures and the Ents had all come to the Valley. All the magic of their former home was here in their new home and this made the moving easier for them.

As they had relocated the building materials from their previous location they had recreated their city and homes as they had been on the other side. The only difference now was that the Sun would now rise and set behind the mountains instead of just rising from it. At least to their eyes.

Xin comforted himself that he had kept his people safe. He mourned the loss of their land just as everyone else did, but as much as he hated the loss of their land, he was much more concerned with the people who lived in it. For what good was land if there was no life within it? No people to enjoy it. No animals to frolic within it? Those they had brought with them and they were the most important thing to him.

As they settled into their new home Xin and his family completed the final steps of their plan to make their way to the sea coast using the passage the dwarves had created for them. Xin had been greatly surprised at the intricacy and beauty of the cavern they had cut. Not content to just burrow a hole through the mountain, they had made it a gently sloping road with decorated arches throughout and support columns. They had even gone so far as to build a dock at the base of the cliff from which to launch a vessel.

His people had been busy building vessels from which to sail the seas and with this they had the help of the former blue wizards as they were the only ones who had experience in sailing upon the waters of the world. The Elatanûz had experience in river craft, and so had basic knowledge of water craft, but the wizards gave them the knowledge to take that watercraft knowledge and build much larger vessels.

Several of the vessels had been completed and had even been tested upon the rough East Sea and now the sons of Xin were learning the sailing techniques of these vessels. And as Xin watched he was impressed by the way his sons handled the sea craft. He even insisted on going out with his sons so they could teach him the sailing techniques, much to the horror of his advisors who watched their king out upon the rough seas with dread in the pits of the stomachs. They loved their king and hated that he was putting himself and his sons in harm's way. But once Xin had made a decision, there was no gainsaying him.

The one thing that had concerned Sililya was what she would do about her duties as Luinil. But, as it turned out, she was not the only one to have thought of this and several of the maiar who never served Varda and who had not been missed when they’d come to Ennorath so long ago stepped forward to offer to take her place. Sililya was grateful and had gone to their craftsmen to make them all crystal pendants to hold the starlight.

In the end, over two dozens of the pendants had been made and Sililya filled them all with the starlight from the Starlight Fountain that now was the center of their gathering area where they would hold their feasts, festivals and celebrations. The maiar had decided between them to share the duties of the star between them so it wouldn’t fall to one to take Sililya’s place. 

For her part, Sililya wondered why she hadn’t thought of this ages ago. Though, had she done so she wouldn’t have paid half the attention to what was going on in the world. It was her particular quirk that she not only had the Sight, but also cared enough to follow the stories unfolding before her. 

And she couldn’t be sorry for that as now they were about to embark on a task that she believed was the right thing to do. And apparently, so did their Father Creator.

And so it was that she made ready to sail with her family to see what could be done about the elves of Valinor. Preparations complete, Xin, with his wife and sons boarded one of the vessels and took sail towards the east, in the East Sea, to gain the Straight Road and approach Valinor from its western shore.

~0~

Xin, Sililya and their sons had reached the western shore of Valinor without any incidents. They had needed Sililya to find the Straight Road, but once they were upon it, it was a straight shot to Valinor and they were relieved their calculations were correct when they reached the western shore. Before they stepped foot on shore they said a prayer to Ilúvatar and concealed themselves. Sililya, Mithron and Mithren stayed with the ship while Xin, Celevon and Celebren disembarked.

They had a rough knowledge of the land from maps Alatar and Pallando had made for them, along with the detailed verbal instructions they’d provided. They were able to make their way across the land without any confrontations and they soon found themselves at the forest where Sililya said the elves were living. 

Upon entering the forest they found it a wholesome place and made their way through with none the wiser. They encountered no one at first, but then encountered a small homestead, roughly constructed with several people living there. Xin was dismayed. It was everything Sililya had said, not that he’d doubted her. It was just hard to comprehend that elves were made to live in this mean existence.

Leaving his sons to keep watch, Xin approached and revealed himself to those of the meagerly constructed dwelling.

One ellon, mistaking the starlight within him and his great height as one of the valar, came out with an angry look upon his face.

“What now? We have followed all your confounded rules and we’ve cut no tree nor harmed any dwelling of the forest creatures here. What else can we possibly do that will make you go away and leave us in peace!” the ellon said in controlled wrath.

Xin held up his hand and said, “Peace! I’m not one of the valar. I am Xin and I have come from Ennorath. Would you talk to me?”

The ellon looked at him in suspicion, but then nodded and the two walked some distance away from the others who huddled fearfully within the structure. Seeing this, Xin was greatly angered. This was no way for these people to be living.

“Well, what do you want?” the ellon asked rudely, but Xin took no offense.

“My wife is maiar and has long told me of your plight. It came into my mind to take your people from this place and return you to Ennorath with me. You can either join us or you can return to your homes, though I warn you there is still great strife occurring within those lands. My wife assures me it will end soon enough, but I hope you will join with my people as it would be tedious to come and fetch you a second time should you perish once more. We have removed ourselves from the goings on there and can offer you peace and sanctuary.”

“As what? Your slaves?”

“Oh no! We don’t have slaves. But we _do_ have many elves within our land. The Unbegotten sheltered us when we first awoke and we have been together ever since. I guess you can say this is my way of returning the favor they once did for us.” he smiled, and added, “We are the Elatanûz and we are men, elves and maiar. And we are here with the Blessings of the Father Creator.”

“But men are mortal.” the ellon said, confused by what he was hearing.

“Not my clan. My wife is the star, Luinil, and she used the light of Illuin to change our destiny long ago. That is why you thought I was Valar. I carry the starlight she placed within me when I first awoke.”

The ellon looked at him in disbelief. “You are Unbegotten?” He was confused as he did, indeed, see the Light of the Unbegotten in the man’s eyes. But he was atani! “I find this hard to believe. And I can see you are a man, but you look like no man I have ever seen before.”

“I am The Unbegotten, for I awoke First. I awoke as the Eldar did long ago, to a sky full of stars before Ithil or Anar made their appearance in the Heavens. And you have not seen my like because my clan never left the lands to the East. The lands Ilúvatar placed your people and mine. We are still there, though we have recently removed to the Eastern side of the Orocarni Mountains and call our home Istilien. Our land there is about the same size as that which the Valar sent beneath the waves in their wisdom.” Xin said this last with an eye roll, as he strongly disapproved of the Valar and it showed. He wouldn’t know it, but this, more than anything, made an impact on the ellon standing before him.

The ellon stared at the tall, strikingly beautiful man before him and then decided he had nothing to lose. They were miserable here. “Fine. I will accept your offer and convince my people to do the same. We are not treated well here, as you can tell. I would see my people well cared for.” he paused and added, almost beseechingly, “I’m putting my trust in you. Please don’t betray it.” 

Xin hated the haunted look in this ellon’s eyes. It was plain to see his noble visage and bearing, and Xin did his best to reassure him. “It’s my hope you will all be happy with us. I give you my word that I’ve come to you with only good intentions. I am the king there, but the crown has sat lightly.” and he smilingly added, “For the most part.” 

The ellon looked at the man before him and said, “I was once a king. But that was a long time ago. And since he is not here, I can only assume my son is still king over the lands and people which were once my responsibility.”

“Ah! Then you know that sometimes it is best to put yourself in peril, rather than ask it of your people. That is why I came here, myself, with my wife and sons rather than risk those who volunteered in my stead.” he said, then asked, “Might I know your name, friend?”

“I am Oropher.” and was surprised by the joyful smile that crossed Xin’s face, who clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Why, of course you are!” and proceeded to laugh in joy. There was no denying that this meeting was by the design of Ilúvatar and proof their venture was Blessed!

~0~

Oropher was as good as his word and he spread the word through the Forest of Oromë, while advising the elves there to keep it under wraps. It was to be kept a secret and they would not all be leaving at once. Xin advised them to steadily take over the homes of those he would be taking and positioning themselves for easy removal. He didn’t want them to draw attention to themselves and arouse the suspicions of the valar. Oropher swore he would be last to leave, though Xin had wished to bring him and his family at once. 

The only thing Oropher would consent to was the removal of his former daughter-in-honor and her new family. He had also wished for his wife, Aleth, to leave with Xin, but she had flatly refused to be separated from him ever again. Oropher had looked like he wished to argue the point, but thought better of it when he saw the alarm cross the faces of Xin _and_ his sons. The eldest had even made the universal hand slicing gesture across his throat, which every male knew meant, _“stop - danger!”_ which his father surreptitiously grasped and returned to his son’s side. Oropher saw, understood and shut his mouth.

The ship was such that it could take fifty of the elves at one crossing and it wasn’t as though they’d be able to take a shipload every month. They would be lucky to make two trips a year. Still, it was a start and Xin had every intention of getting them _all_ out of there. 

Especially since he’d seen for himself the meager straits the elves were living in. And apparently they were harassed often and regularly. Xin wished there was a way to bring a larger ship or that he could ask the other maiar. But he simply wasn’t willing to take the risk. He would just have to exercise patience.

They made the return voyage and docked at the cliff face and the elves looked fearful. Xin did his best to reassure them but insisted they would need to go through the cavern to get to their valley. Up and up they walked and it was plain they weren’t comfortable, as most were Silvan. 

But, before long they emerged inside the Dwarven Halls that had been set up as a sort of depot station to transport them across the Valley and to the City that had no name, as of yet. Xin had pretty much determined he was going to stick with Xiānggélǐlā - at least for his city. If the land was to be Istilien, then his city could be called Xiānggélǐlā. It was _his_ city, after all. 

But the elves were fearful they had been betrayed, until they saw elves were there, as well. And they wondered at this, for they all seemed happy to see them - elves and dwarves, alike. And they were joyously welcomed. Then their hearts were at ease that they hadn’t been betrayed, after all.

Xin bade them follow him, and apologized that they were not being given a chance to rest.

“Please forgive me, friends, for it appears I haven’t thought this through as well as I might have. This is just a temporary stop, though knowing our Dwarf-friends they’ll be busily building a welcoming Inn of sorts for our next passengers. They are a very hospitable people.” he smiled as he led them to the exit - which was also the entrance - and they got their first view of the Valley from their elevated vantage point.

Then the elves were astounded at the vast land they beheld. The colors and beauty of it was breathtaking. Xin explained they were currently at the eastern wall and their destination was several days away across the valley. Luckily many herds of mearas had agreed to join them and they loved their new home. This made them very accommodating to the Elatanûz and if that meant taking a load of elves across the valley, then so be it. It was worth it to them.

When they finally reached the city and homes of the Elatanûz they were amazed at the layout, color and architectural style they had never seen before. With straight lines but the roofs curled up at the corners with most in bright colors of green and white or red and white and trimmed in gold. It should have been garish, except it wasn’t. It was beautiful. 

As were the people. Many had gathered to welcome them and they were all taken by people right into their own homes so they could be cared for. These were mostly their elven populace, as they felt it would make the transition into their mixed population a little easier.

Xin made several more trips over the years, but had found convincing the elves to jump into the unknown was asking a bit much of them, even with Oropher's encouragement and approval. So, after the first group had settled in and some time had passed, Xin asked if any would be willing to go back with him so they could tell the others what to expect of their new homeland.

There were some looks of fear and Xin assured them they were under no obligation to return with him. He just thought that if they had one return it would reassure their people they were leaving for a place that wanted and welcomed them. Then three stepped forward and offered to go back. Xin thanked them and said he would take one of them and they could trade off if they still wished to go and reassure their people.

When they returned Xin could tell their ellon was nervous and Xin assured him that he had been in their land long enough to enjoy their ability to escape detection. At his questioning look, Xin explained.

“We have the Blessings of Ilúvatar, Himself in our endeavor. He gave us the means to conceal ourselves from the Valar. It is why we have been able to come to this land and take you away with us. You have already been in our land for several years now. You now share this with us. And after a time, all of your people will share this with us. We are hidden from the world. No evil can touch us there.”

The ellon, Dail, was almost beside himself with relief at hearing this piece of news.

“Why didn’t the ones I was staying with tell me this?” he asked. Granted, he and the others hadn’t actually stayed with their hosts long before they had decided to move to a very large forest in the southeast part of the valley.

Xin shrugged and said, “Not everyone is aware of this. I don’t share everything with my people. I share what I believe is important to them. Right now I’ve shared that we are safe and that is all they need to know.” and this seemed to satisfy the ellon. He'd served kings in his life and understood that kings saw things differently than regular folk.

They exited the ship and made their way across the land and the sons of Xin made sure to stay close to Dail as he seemed on the jumpy side. Once they got to the forest he seemed to settle with the cover of the trees. As usual, it was Oropher who met them and he expressed surprise to see one of his people returned. Xin was quick to reassure him that he’d brought the ellon to give an account of the land he was bringing them to.

“I thought it would help to convince some of your people if I brought one of your own back so he could give an account of what to expect.”

“Well?” Oropher asked the ellon with a raised brow, for this one had been one of his own.

“Oh, my King, it is a wondrous place. And so big. Why it is surely ten times the size of Eryn Galen. There is more than enough room for us all! And it is not just forest, there is every kind of land you can think of. Mountains, plains, forests, lakes and rivers. And the colors. Oh my Lord, you should see the colors.” And Oropher held up his hand to silence the ellon, as he seemed quite prepared to go on and on, in his enthusiasm.

“I see. Well, I’m glad you are happy with what you have seen. But what of the people?”

“They are very nice, though strange to us. But strange isn’t always a bad thing, I think. They are very open and friendly and have shown us nothing but kindness. Though it was mostly the elves among them that we had dealings with at first. But they don’t keep separate there. They are one people. The men there are not as the men in Ennorath that we have known. They are all as the eldar in that they do not age and die there. And they have a lot of maiar there, as well. And dwarves! Lots of dwarves, though not any we have ever met before. They are tribes that awoke there and never left. And…” and again Oropher raised his hand for silence as he could see this was a chatty fellow, who would speak on forever, if he was allowed to.

He turned to Xin and asked, “How is it nobody has ever heard of your people before?”

“I made the determination a long time ago, probably while you and your people were yet in Beleriand, to keep my people concealed and safe. My wife told me of all the wars in those lands. And it seemed to me that the people who came back over the far mountains to the west brought the strife with them when they returned.”

“We were quite peaceful there until that foul Vala came. Then it all came undone and we were all lost. And it certainly didn’t help when the Noldor came. Those seemed to attract trouble like I’ve never seen.”

“Indeed, my wife assured me that your people were different. Once in your forest kingdom you fought in no wars but the one that sent you all here. And you follow the light.”

“Where are your lands in relation to Eryn Galen, if I might ask. You said you were from the East. As far as I knew the East was filled with dark men who followed Morgoth.”

“Those are the men who live in the plains of Dor-Rhûnen and are wandering bands of brigands. There are also those in the south that follow the darkness, but I allow those of Gondor and Rohan to deal with them. Some were aware of us, as we have trade with Dor-Winion. But when they began attacking our supply caravans we took direct action. We greatly cleared out those lands before we left.”

“So, those we call the Easterlings are Westerlings to you?” Oropher asked with a raised brow and humor in his glance.

“Precisely.” Xin smiled, “And our lands are farther from your forestlands than the western shoreline is to your west.”

“So you are as remote as you can possibly be from the goings on in Ennorath. I had no idea the land was so vast in that direction. It just seemed that the Sea of Rhûn was the end of the world and only lawless bands of brigands lived beyond that.”

“Yes, well, we were on the western side of the Orocarni for two ages. It was only recently that I made the decision to move to the Eastern side of the mountains. My wife has the Far Sight and knew trouble was coming. And Ilúvatar hid our lands. We are safe there and it is our Sanctuary.”

“If you were safe, why have you come for us? Won’t that bring the trouble your wife foresaw upon your head? Don’t you fear detection?”

“It was my wife who thought your treatment was not right. It was my thought to bring you back to your home, though perhaps not to the lands you left. There may come a time that we will issue an invitation to those left in your former kingdom to come to us, as well.”

“You wish to bring the rest of my people there? Including my son?”

“Yes, especially your son.”

“Why, “especially” my son?”

“Because my only daughter is with him and he has taken good care of her. I wish to take care of him and his people in return.”

“How did that come to be?”

“It’s a long story, but suffice it to say that she and her brother were taken in Dor-Winion and while he escaped, she found herself the guest of your son.” he said and added, “Now let us allow young Dail here to tell everyone how fabulous our realm is.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Oropher replied dryly.


	9. Smaug

~Spiders_

Lin found her new life in the realm of King Thranduil more restrictive than she was used to in Gilithien. Dor-Rhûnen was a much more open and varied land. She missed the mountains, forests and plains crisscrossed by the myriad rivers of her homeland. Here all was forestland. And while she loved the forests, this one was in pain. There was a heavy darkness on the land and the forest cried out in dismay at the dark creatures that roamed, preyed and destroyed.

Thranduil had begun taking her out riding as he was doing his best to keep her occupied. Her happiness mattered to him, though he knew not why and he refused to look any deeper than she was a sweet child in his care. He treated her like a daughter and he behaved as father or an indulgent uncle and watched as she took simple pleasure in being outdoors. Wherever she came from, she was used to being outside.

Lin and Thranduil

Thranduil would listen to her stories as they’d go out for their daily rides. She would speak of her homeland with obvious longing and he was shocked to find that she had four older brothers besides her twin.

“You have five brothers? Do you have any sisters?”

“No, I’m the only daughter. Just me.” 

“Tell me about them.”

“All four of my older brothers were born before anar rose for the first time. They are also all wed with children and grandchildren. Li and I don’t know them very well because they wed and left mama and papa’s home long before Li and I were born.” and she added conspiratorially, “I think Li and I were a surprise to mama and papa.”

Chuckling in appreciation, Thranduil said, “While we elves don’t generally have... _surprises,_ that sounds a lot like how we eldar are raised. Sometimes ages go by before another child is born. But that is because we don’t have children in times of war. I imagine it was different in the beginning. Like how all four of your brother’s were born before anar rose. Tell me, what are their names?”

“My oldest brother is Celevon and he is married to an unbegotten elf named Menel. And they have two boys and a girl and they are Alben, Aldir and Alei. Then there is my next brother Celebren and he married an unbegotten woman that was of my papa’s clan and she is Jia Mei and they have two girls and one boy and they are Erel, Ereth and Enor. And both Celevon and Celebren look just like papa with their black hair and green eyes. They are very beautiful, just like my papa!”

“And the others.”

“Well, then there are Mithren and Mithron. They are identical twin men who look just like mama, except they have papa’s green eyes. They look most like me and Li, though they have mama’s silver blonde hair. They are also very beautiful. They are both wed to elves, but not unbegotten elves. Mithren is wed to a lady named Linda and they have two sons who are Lindomo and Findley. And Mithron is wed to a lady named Milya and they also have two sons named Milo and Ringel.” Then she sighed and said, “They are also all wed with children who are probably closer in age to me and Li. I would tell you all their husbands, wives and children, but I get confused as to who is married to who and which children belong to which niece or nephew. I’ve only met them at feasts and those are pretty chaotic, as you can imagine.” she concluded apologetically.

“I can sympathize with that!” Thranduil laughed. “I can’t say I’ve ever had to learn the names of so many people, especially not family members. My family is rather small.”

“But you know the names of everyone in your realm!” she protested, sure he was teasing her.

“I’ve had close to six thousand years to learn them. And trust me when I say I still don’t know most of them.”

The conversation turned and she told him of the stories she’d heard from her sisters-in-honor about how the ladies of their community used to pursue her brothers. And they had admitted they had caught their attention by _not_ chasing them.

And laughing again, Thranduil said he could sympathize, as he’d been a young prince once upon a time. And those escorting them exchanged smiling looks as they hadn’t heard their king laugh like this in a very long time. Since he’d been a carefree prince, truth be told.

“Ohh! Did you have to run away and hide from ladies trying to catch you?” she asked wide eyed.

“Not really. My ada had me betrothed to a lady before I’d even come of age. That didn’t stop all of them, but it stopped most.”

“Well, I can understand that. You are very beautiful, yourself. I’m surprised they don’t chase you now.”

“Well, elves only marry once and we are bound for all time.”

“But you are not. I can feel it. Surely they can tell. What happened?”

Thranduil sighed, used to her odd perception. She could see things that even Radagast couldn’t see. “Our bond was never very strong and when she died I felt the bond sever. Someone had told her I was meant for someone else and she chose to leave me rather than sail and live.”

“Oh, that is so sad. I am so sorry for both of you.”

“Oh, well, that was a very long time gone now. I am sorry that she chose to die, for she was a very sweet and worthy ellith. But she gave me Legolas and I’ll always be grateful to her for that.”

“I like Legolas very much. In a way he reminds me of Li. He’s very sweet and kind, but he has a wild side when he’s out in his forest.”

“I thought the Yang was supposed to be positive and bright?” Thranduil smiled.

“More like he’s positively wild when he’s whipping up a storm!” she grinned and Thranduil chuckled in appreciation.

Suddenly they heard shouts ahead and several elves ran into their path to alert them to danger. Following quickly behind them were spiders that were larger than a full grown buck. Thranduil went for his sword and was about to order his guards to protect Lin, when he looked at her and saw her eyes glowing with a deep green light from deep within her before she extended her arms out in front of her.

Then a loud crack was heard and felt and the ground opened beneath the spiders and swallowed them whole, quickly closing and crushing them. Those in the trees she caused to be flung out and before they hit the ground lightning strikes bolted down exploding them into a shower of black goo. Others she crushed with kinetic energy as though they’d been squashed by a giant’s hand. And then they were gone and even the forest was silent in its awe before the trees began swaying as though with a great wind and sounded for all the world like the forest itself was cheering its approval. 

Lin, herself, had let go of the energy she’d pulled from her surroundings and swooned in a faint, Thranduil catching her. Looking at his shocked guards, he said, “Tell no one of this. Do you understand me?” and they silently bowed their acquiescence. Satisfied, Thranduil turned and headed back to his Halls where he had a lot to think about.

~Smaug~

Two hundred years had gone by with Lin in the Woodland Realm and she’d settled into life there as best as she was able. She still felt constrained, but felt the king had done all he was able to keep her occupied and not to feel as though she were imprisoned.

And then one day while they were in the library going over some of the maps there, with Lin trying to fill in the parts she knew of her homeland, they all felt a concussion shake the Halls.

Wondering what on Arda could have caused such a commotion, Thranduil went up to what he called his Eyrie, a room at the top of his Halls, that his adar had opened up, creating a natural balcony and had placed curved panes of glass. It gave him a birds eye view of his forest, the river to Esgaroth and all the way to the ruins of Dale and the Lonely Mountain. Lin had followed him and what they beheld was a dragon! A dragon that was spewing fire and causing grievous damage to both mannish cities. And then they watched in horror as the dragon blasted into the mountain itself.

“Oh! All those poor dwarves inside! They’ll be trapped!” And Thranduil kept his counsel to himself at what he believed was the dwarves greed and how that had attracted the dragon to begin with. What he didn’t know was that Thrór, the King Under the Mountain, had one of the Seven Rings of Power that Sauron had made with Celebrimbor in the Second Age. The Dwarf-Ring was how Thrór had gained his wealth and it was the Dwarf-Ring that had attracted the dragon. 

Thranduil knew from his conversations with Lin that there were four dwarvish clans living within the mountain range of her home. And it sounded as though they were the right sort. Not greedy, indeed going so far as to practically give away the gold and jewels they mined to their friends, the Elatanûz, in trade for food and cloth. 

And he'd been amused that the Elatanûz didn't seem to value them either, mostly using them as decorations and not seeing the value in them beyond their beauty. But Lin said the dwarves were proud and they made beautiful things with them and so the Elatanûz had accepted them in payment for the things the dwarves needed.

But _this!_ This was dreadful and Thranduil mourned the loss of life he was witnessing. It reminded him of the War of Wrath with the Valar throwing mountains at the dragons that filled the sky. That had been when his adar had had enough and led his people out of that accursed land.

“Can’t you do something?” Lin asked tearfully, and Thranduil took her into his arms in a comforting way, closing his eyes at the futility of her request.

“Nay. There is nothing we can do. If I sent my people there they’d be killed. I can’t risk that. I am sorry, Lin.”

“I know this. I am sorry for asking. It just seems a hard thing to watch and to be so helpless. I imagine my papa would make the same decision. He would never risk our people, though he would offer what aid he could. Do you think it will leave?”

“No. It won’t leave. Dragons have a love for gold and jewels and from all accounts that mountain is full of it. I believe he will kill or chase out those within and then use that mountain as his nest.”

“But why kill those in the mannish towns?”

“Probably as a warning not to come after him. Perhaps because he follows the darkness and just enjoys killing. I’m not familiar with the ways of dragons, but they have always been feared for a reason. There have not been many who have killed one and lived to tell the tale.”

“Can we go and see what help those people might need?”

“I will go, ada.” Legolas said, as he’d come upon them to see for himself what had caused the tremor within their halls. What he’d overheard was a dragon. What he saw was his adar with Lin within his arms. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that and then shook himself. Anything that made his adar happy made him happy. And this woman-child had made his adar come alive in ways that Legolas hadn’t seen since his youth.

What he did know was she was now six hundred and twenty years and even he could see she was maturing into a woman. He hadn’t been sure he’d believed her story of being four hundred when she first arrived. But it had been almost exactly two hundred years since that day and he'd grown fond of her. With her sweet nature he thought of her as a sister. And any doubts he'd had about her age dissipated as it was obvious that she hadn’t been fully grown when she first arrived to them and she certainly wasn’t aging like a normal mortal. Nor as eldar.

Those she had been traveling with were long since gone, all aging and dying within their dungeon as no mannish town would take them. This had grieved his adar. He didn’t like imprisoning people, but these had proved too dangerous and dark to let roam the lands. None had repented of their crimes and his adar could tell they would carry out revenge attacks had they been allowed their freedom.

“I will only allow that if you don’t go alone and only to scout out the conditions there. I don’t want you risking yourself. We don’t know if that beast will stay in that mountain or not and I don’t want you to end up his midday snack.”

“I can go with him.” Lin said impulsively.

“You will do no such thing. You’d be helpless out there.” Thranduil said, conveniently _forgetting_ about her use of magic to utterly destroy a swarm of spiders a century earlier. She’d been unconscious for almost a week after that incident and he’d been very careful to keep her away from any such incidences after that.

“No I wouldn’t. My papa taught me how to defend myself and the maiar taught me battle magic. Plus, I’m older now. My magic may not be as strong as my mama’s yet, but I am stronger than you or any of the elves or men here.” she said stubbornly. Unfortunately for her, Thranduil was also stubborn.

“No! I forbid it. And don’t you look at me like that, young lady.” he scolded as he saw the stubborn look come across her face. “You will promise me right here and now, that you will not go out there until we can be assured the situation there is safe.” And as she tried to walk away, Thranduil took her shoulders to turn her back to face and said expectantly, “Lin?”

“Fine!” she said, stamping her foot, “I promise I won’t go until you give me leave to go.” and as Thranduil let go of her she spun around and shook her finger at him, “But I don’t have to like it.” and she flounced out of the room.

“Well, I guess she has a bit more growing up yet.” Legolas said with a smirk.

“Aye, according to her three hundred and eighty years. But I get the impression that even at one millennia, she’d be _you_ at one hundred. Can you look back and say you were wise and adult at one hundred?”

“Eru, no! But that’s not how I felt at the time. I felt perfectly wise at one hundred and no one could tell me nay on the matter. Do you think she’ll keep her word?”

“Oh yes. That’s why I insisted she give it and why she tried to leave without giving it. It means everything to her and that’s thanks to her adar. He must have ingrained that into her as a child. From the small bits I’ve gotten from her he seems a most worthy man.”

“Do you think they still live? Her people, I mean.”

“Yes, of course I do. I don’t know why they left her here, but she believes there was a purpose for it. Plus, as she pointed out to me long ago, the star still shines. And that means her naneth lives.”

“I don’t understand. I know her naneth is a maia, but what does a star shining have to do with anything?”

“Did I not tell you? That was remiss of me. Her naneth is the star Luinil.”

“I still don’t understand. I thought the maiar who are part of her people never went to aman. If she’s the star then she serves Varda, doesn’t she?”

“Yes. And I don’t fully understand it either. They must stay up there all the time and never leave. Radagast was surprised her naneth was free to leave her star. I've met her. She is the one I told you about.”

“Ah! She was the one who saved you. I think she saved you twice.”

“Twice? I met her when I was depressed after the war. I certainly don’t remember meeting her twice.”

“It was Nestor." he said, naming the healer Oropher had brought with them for the War of the Last Alliance. "He said you should have died from your injuries. But then they all fell asleep and a bright light woke them up. He said you were completely healed of your injuries. Injuries that can’t heal overnight.”

“What you say makes sense. I don’t remember any of that, of course. But Lin said she knew I’d met her naneth because she could see her touch on my fëa. I don’t think just pouring strength into me to wake me up from my melancholy would do that. But a deep healing would.” Thranduil mused. And he didn't remember a lot from that war, but he did recall bones breaking and thinking he was done for before all went dark.

“Well, whatever she did, I’m grateful to her! You frightened me when you returned. And then you were yourself again and I’m glad!” he said giving his adar an affectionate hug. Pulling away, he said, “I still think I should take a look at the mannish towns and see what damage they’ve suffered and what assistance, if any, we can provide for them.”

“That’s fine, son. Talk to Galion and have him start gathering practical supplies for them. Food, blankets and medical supplies so they’re ready for transport once the dust has settled. And I want you to stick to the parameters I’ve outlined for you. I don’t want you to risk yourself. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ada. And you won’t have to make me give you my word, for I swear to you I will do as you say.”

“That’s my boy!” Thranduil said with approval.

~0~

When Thranduil went down to see his son and his escort off he found Lin down by the river. When she saw they were ready to leave she quickly ran to them.

“Legolas! Tell the people they can get fresh water from the river. I have purified it and it should be wholesome and pure by the time you reach them. Eventually, the lake will be fresh and pure, too. Don’t tell them that part though. That I did it. I mean, well you know what I mean. Anyway, I don’t know where they get their water, but if their supply has been destroyed, the river water will sustain them until they replace it.”

“Very good, Lin! That was quick thinking.” Legolas exclaimed, “That will be most helpful to them. I know men become sick if they don’t have a good water supply. Thank you. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it, even if they don’t know who to thank.” he said and winked at her, and bent down and kissed her on the top of her head smiling as she giggled back at him. She had grown since coming to them and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to do that for much longer.

After Legolas and his escort rode off Thranduil took her hand and looked deeply into her green eyes, “That was very kind of you. And useful. Thank you.” And as she nodded in return he tilted his head and gazed at her in question, “Are you still annoyed with me, my dearest, Lin?”

“Nooo, not anymore. But Thranduil, you can’t keep me here forever. You have to let me go out and help if I can.”

“No I don’t! Your parents left you in my care and I intend to keep you safe.” Thranduil replied unrepentant. “And sulking will not change my mind, young lady.” he said in response to her pout, “I wish I could let you out and give you your head. I’d love to see you able to ride wildly about, explore or swim or do any of the things you were used to doing. But it’s just not safe here right now. You know that.” Then he sighed and said, “I honestly believe it won’t be long before all of this is over and you’ll be reunited with your family. They must be working at something unseen and didn’t want to risk you and that’s why you are here. Please be patient, little one.”

“I’ll try, Thranduil. But I can’t promise you I won’t wish to help at some point. You have to stop treating me like a hothouse flower. I won’t break and I’m stronger than you think I am.” and then she added, “And did it ever occur to you that they left me here so I could protect you and your people in some way?”

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, thinking she might have a point. Still…..“Perhaps. But even if you were one of my elves, I’d never allow you to train and fight until you were of age. And you’re not of age yet.”

“No, but I was already training back home. My papa wanted me to know how to defend myself. Can’t you do the same, Thranduil?”

“We’ll see,” And at her gasp of delight, added, “Ahp! Not so fast. I said we’ll see. And I’ll have to see your skill level before I allow anything. Do you understand, young lady?” and was rewarded by a strong hug and a kiss upon his cheek.

~Istilien~

Xin looked out over his valley and was pleased to see that it was filling up nicely. It had been two centuries and he’d gotten a goodly number of the people from the forest in Aman away. He was getting ready to make another trip in the next hour. He’d taken to bringing at least one of the wood elves with him on each trip as he would encounter those that were still suspicious of him.

Oropher’s word had carried a lot of weight, but there were still a lot of elves that had passed from Ennorath in the First Age and didn’t know Oropher except as a minor princeling of Doriath. And Xin wanted all of them. Let the forest be for Oromë and those he chose as his companions to ride about. It seemed he resented having the wood elves within his forest, as though their presence spoiled his sport.

He could feel his Sililya before she entered the room and he turned to give her a sunny smile as she glided into his arms. “Have you been checking up on our River Pearl, my love?”

Sililya sighed and nodded her head. “She’s feeling a bit constrained and I can’t fault that ellon’s decision to keep her so. It is dangerous and he is only thinking of her safety. I think I’m more concerned that he only sees her as his daughter. He doesn’t see her as a woman, though I supposed I can’t fault him there either. She’s not fully grown and he senses that.”

“Are you playing matchmaker, my love? Because I’m not so sure I approve of this. Especially as I don’t know him. But besides that, what you are telling me is he honors her and is concerned for her safety and welfare. I find I can’t fault him on this and I approve of his actions. I can’t say I’d act differently in his circumstance.”

“Of course I’m thinking of him as a possible husband for our daughter. There has to be a reason for Ilúvatar wishing her to remain there. And it would make sense to unite their people with ours, don’t you think? Though I have to say that some of their encounters are quite amusing. She might be an obedient daughter to him, but she lets him know she doesn't like some of his rules and shows quite a bit of spirit. She would never behave so with you, my beloved husband.”

“Well, if they are meant to be together that is just as well. I wouldn’t want her to be with any who would crush her spirit.”

“Indeed, husband. But I don't think we need fear for her on that score. And he doesn’t know it, but she’s been practicing her magic right under his nose. There was a dreadful dragon attack…” and at his alarmed look, she soothed, “It’s alright, love. It wasn’t the forest that was attacked. It was the mannish cities. But it was actually after the dwarf mountain. It was dreadful. But she cleansed the entire river so that the mannish survivors could use the river and lake water to drink from. To them it was nothing, but we both know the amount of magic it requires to accomplish what she did with such ease.”

“Good. I don’t want her to be disobedient, but you know how I feel about bending rules. And I’m going to assume he made no rules regarding her use of magic.” he smirked.

“Indeed! We’re both benders of rules, are we not? It would seem we passed that trait along to our daughter.” she smirked in return, and then, “Shall we be on our way, dearest? I think the new ships will work out well for us. Being able to take one hundred of them in one trip is one less trip in the long run. I’m only grateful they haven’t noticed that their woods are emptying out.”

“Indeed. I think we both know who we can thank for this. Come, let us be on our way. The quicker we leave the quicker we can get another group home with us.”

~0~

Xin and his two eldest sons were making their way into the section of forest Oropher had directed them to the last time they were there. Oropher had mapped out the forest so that Xin would be able to cover every inch so they missed no one. Word had spread, but still some were uneasy about the venture and needed to be face to face to make up their minds. And at this late point, those that stayed would be virtually alone and no one wanted that. 

Xin was almost at the rendezvous point when they came across Oropher, who looked worried. At Xin’s look, he pointed in the direction to their left and Xin could sense that one of the Vala was about. He exchanged a look with his sons who quickly signaled to the elves there to keep quiet and not to move.

Xin then performed a graceful turn, bringing his arms out from his sides and then above his head as he turned and finishing with his hands out in front of him. Immediately a thick fog began to rise, a fog that was very natural in appearance, with no hint of magic involved. They all stood still as the Vala swore an oath at the bad weather and he soon went on his way and out of the forest. It wasn’t but a few more minutes and the fog dissipated.

Xin made a decision and signaled Oropher to gather all those together and to gather them quickly. He was taking Oropher, his wife and those that lived in closest proximity to him that evening. He could bring Oropher back with him if that suited the ellon, but he felt an urgent need to get this group out now.

He would end up with one hundred and ten of them and he was a bit concerned, but the ship held them all and he thanked Ilúvatar for His Grace in that moment. For he’d never tested their ships in such a way and it hadn’t failed them.

As they approached the sheer cliffs Oropher just looked on in awe. He’d never seen such in his life. Surely this was the edge of the world. Xin informed him the world was a sphere and that if they left from this point and kept sailing east they would eventually reach the western edge of Eriador. He also pointed out that there was yet another landmass just southeast of this land where Arien, the maiar, would rest before she would sail the vessel of Anar each cycle. 

“My Sililya tells me that land is scorched and barren. So your assessment that this is the end of the world is not far wrong. It is the farthest reaches of Ennorath.” and just then Sililya joined them, as her work was done once she’d brought them off the Straight Road. It was the first time Oropher had beheld her and he could see how this man wouldn’t have stood a chance against her beauty. But they complemented each other well. Indeed, they seemed made for each other. He with his long inky black hair and exotic features and she with her silver blonde locks and celestial loveliness.

As they came upon the dock at the sheer cliff face, they were met by elves and dwarves working together to bring the ship to dock so they could disembark. They all walked into the cave entrance that was there and walked in the well lit and ornately decorated passageway steadily upwards. Then the passageway opened up into a large and elaborately resplendent cavern.

There were many dwarves going about their business and all smiled and gave friendly waves to Xin and the elves with him. Oropher had never seen anything like it. Every dwarf he had ever met, even those in Thingol’s court, before any bad blood had ever come between them, had been dour and always seemed to have a scowl upon their faces. Happy dwarves were a strange sight to his eyes, indeed.

And then they followed another passageway and they were suddenly out of their main gates, that stood open, and walked down steps towards the valley below. Oropher paused for a moment to take in the sight before his eyes. It was everything the elves that had come before him had said it was. It was beautiful, fruitful, peaceful and prosperous. 

And the land itself was vast! As far as his eyes could see, the valley went on forever. Xin had told Oropher that the southern portion of the valley had been open where the Hildórien lay, the place where the afterborn had awakened. But when Ilúvatar had given them the means to hide their land He had also caused the Orocarni to rise and snake its way all the way down the the southernmost reaches of the land, encompassing the Hildórien within. 

The land was indeed as large as that of lost Beleriand. And there were people everywhere. His eyes could see the Elatanûz and he could see his people and they looked _happy._ Many towns and cities had sprung up since Xin had originally brought his people through the mountain two centuries before. And many of the elves that had been brought from Aman had migrated South into the huge forestlands that sprawled there. 

Roads had been built and the mearas still made themselves available to transport the Elatanûz across the valley that now had well established towns with comfortable Inns for them to rest until they reached Xin’s city of Xiānggélǐlā.

As had happened with every trip there were those who were ready to take the newcomers into their homes to ease their transition into the Elatanûz culture. By the time they got to Xin’s city, only Oropher and Aleth remained. Xin bade them follow him up the steps and they entered a courtyard that had a fountain that flowed with the brilliant silver-blue light of the Illuin starlight. Xin bade Oropher and his wife Aleth to follow him and Sililya, as they planned to host them themselves. Their sons didn’t follow, but bid their parent’s good day and disappeared to go to their own homes.

Oropher and Aleth followed and were led to a stately home that was an architectural style they’d noticed of all the buildings in all the towns they’d seen since entering the valley. Architecture different than anything they had ever seen before. It was beautiful. The interior was light and airy and the walls had been hand painted with delicate cherry blossom trees painted in water color in full spring bloom, dotted with butterflies and tiny birds. 

The home had many rooms and they had planned ahead wishing to bathe when they returned and Xin was happy enough to show their guests to their rooms where the baths just waited for Oropher and his wife. Once they had finished, they had been provided with comfortable robes and they all sat down for tea and a nice repast.

“There is plenty of room for you both here and I hope you will enjoy our hospitality until you find your feet and we can have a home built for you. Perhaps in the same area where your granddaughter and her family dwell. Or not. Perhaps it would please you more to find a place of solitude. The choice will be yours, of course.”

Oropher briefly struggled a moment before saying, “I’m not sure I’ll ever understand why you have done what you have, but I will forever be grateful to you for it. Thank you, King Xin. If you wish it I will swear fealty to you.” And Aleth was almost too overcome to consent but she manage to give her agreement to what her husband was saying.

Xin, however, wouldn’t hear of it. “I am king here, that is true, but I’ve never asked for any of my people to swear fealty to me. I would like to give it all up but I’m not sure they would let me. You see, I was created to be their king and that is why they wouldn’t leave with the others when they awoke and found me gone.” Then he looked pointedly at Oropher and his wife before continuing.

“They stayed and were hidden by your people and the maiar when the dark vala came for them. So you see, none of us would be here but for your people to begin with. That is why I do what I do. I don’t like the idea of elves so mistreated. Yours are a good and gentle people and don’t deserve what you have suffered.” Xin smiled gently and continued. “Now you must treat this as your home and you must explore it to your heart’s content. Take your time. There is no hurry.”

Deciding to rest they retired to their rooms. Once alone, Oropher and Aleph just held each other for a moment, feeling like they had finally arrived in the promised land. And they were back in Ennorath. Neither could believe it. And though they were a fair distance away, they were closer to their son then they had been in Aman. And this more than anything made their hearts soar in hope that they would finally be in a position to see their son and grandson some day.


	10. The Great Escape

_~Rhovanion~_

Smaug had been at the Lonely Mountain for close to two hundred years and in that time Lin had proven that she was quite an able warrior. She had a style that was completely different than any of the elves had ever seen, which also made her unpredictable and hard to challenge. She wasn’t used to their straight swords and had commissioned a special made curved sword that she had made to her own specifications. Part of her schooling had apparently included smithing and metallurgy. Thranduil strongly suspected dwarven involvement.

Her sword was slender and curved and she had a speed and strength that was a match for any and all elves. Her maia blood gave her an advantage over them. And even though her father was a man, he had been altered before her birth and made into something new with the starlight.

Lin was practicing now with Legolas and she had beat him handily several times and had been in the process of training him as she had been trained to improve his own technique.

He asked her how it was she knew so much about swords and how to make them and she told him of the four dwarf clans that lived within the mountains that surrounded her home. And how the maiar had taught the dwarves and the Elatanûz about the art of smelting and metallurgy. And about folding and shaping blades.

“I wondered how that might have come about. I’d almost assumed that dwarves were birthed knowing how to make weapons.” Legolas smirked.

“Oh, don’t discount that. The Unbegotten had knowledge planted within them. It wouldn’t surprise me at all to learn the dwarves did too. But I am Yang. I am earth and fire. It was naturally within my interest to know such things. I’ve even included adamant into my blades making them very hard and sharp. But the material I’ve found to be the strongest and sharpest is obsidian.” and she paused consideringly, “Have you noticed a difference in your arrow tips, Legolas?”

“Yes! I don’t know how you do that, but they slice through hide and armour like a hot knife through butter. We’ve had far fewer casualties because of those arrows.”

“Well, your papa won’t let me out to fight with you, so it’s the only way I can help.” she sniffed.

“Don’t be like that, Lin. You have to know he doesn’t consider you his to risk. To lose. He doesn’t like putting any of us at risk, but you are not one of his elves. He takes his responsibilities very seriously.”

“But my parents made me his subject, didn’t they? They haven’t come for me.”

“No. I don’t think that’s how it works. I don’t know what they’re doing - and adar thinks they must be doing something secretive - but I do know that you are young and your time hasn’t begun to blur yet. I remember being like you and trust me, after you come of age the years will not sit so heavily upon you.”

Sighing, she said, “I hope you’re right. Right now I just feel like I’m…. _waiting_ for something, though I don’t know what.” and then, “Have you rested enough yet? Do you think you can go another round, now?”

Chuckling ruefully, Legolas nodded and lifted his sword the way she’d taught him. She’d correctly surmised that his chit-chat had been his way of catching his breath, for she could be a tireless taskmaster! And he and his compatriots had found she was faster and stronger than they were. Whether from her maiar naneth or the starlight, it didn't really matter. The fact was, she was unbeatable - at least by them.

He was glad her people followed the Light for they would have been unstoppable as foes! He’d seen her once send lightning after a group of Nazgûl that had come North, before his adar had interfered and stopped her. Their voice had no effect on her and she hadn’t been afraid of them at all!

And then he thought her people were exactly what Ilúvatar had always intended for his children. Men, elves, maiar and dwarves all living in harmony for close to three ages. No imperious call for them to abandon their lands. No lofty Beings standing in judgement of them and it was telling that a man was their king. Not an elf. Not a maia. They had all accepted this man as their King. He wondered how his adar would react to this man once he came to claim his daughter.

~0~

It came to pass that a group of dwarves were captured within the forest and brought before the king. Thranduil gave them every opportunity to state their business within his forest but their recalcitrance left him with no choice but to lock them up. Though he did order them treated with respect with clean bedding everyday and the cells he placed them in were large enough for them to walk about and even had a small table and chair for their meals.

Lin had seen a little one roaming around and informed Thranduil. When she described him to the king Thranduil guessed he was a periannath. A halfling. Lin told Thranduil that he had something that was concealing him from the sight of their people. Thranduil thought it over and decided to let the little fellow roam around at will, which confused Lin.

“But Thranduil, the thing he bears is not a good thing. Shouldn’t you capture him and question him?”

“Truthfully, I’d rather they were gone. The only thing I’m concerned with is I believe they are on their way to bother that dragon. I know this will end in their deaths and I’d rather they stay where they are. But I can’t risk keeping them either. This is a bit of a political problem for me. If this fellow can help them escape on their own they are no longer my problem and I have done all I could to keep them out of danger.” Thranduil confided to her, adding, “It’s called plausible deniability.” he concluded, smirking.

“I’m not sure I approve, but I’m also not sure what my papa would do in a similar circumstance. He’s never had to worry about politics too much. Trade with Dor-Winion was perhaps the extent of his politics. The dwarves in my homeland were never a problem for us. They are our friends.”

Thranduil patted her hand in sympathy, “Well, tonight is the Starlight Festival. Let’s not worry about it right now. Perhaps a solution will present itself, my dearest Lin. Have you tried on the gown you had made. I hear it is something like what you wore in your homeland and is very beautiful.”

“Oh yes! I’m very excited. I painted the fabric myself. I hope you will like it.”

“I’m sure I will like your gown very much. You are a very talented young lady, my lovely Lin.”

~0~

Several hours later found them all at the Starlight Festival and it was one of their High Feast Days. One of the few in which everyone would put on their finest clothes and would enjoy the fellowship of their people in one place and give thanks for their continued safety. It was a time to revere the Vala, Varda, and her blessed starlight, the only light they had awoken to back through the mists of time.

Everyone was already assembled when their King, Prince and the king’s Foster entered together. There were gasps at the gown the woman was wearing. It was different than any they had seen before. Her gown was a sunny yellow-gold with a modest bodice, but very little of the actual gown could be seen as the most elaborate part of her gown was the bright red robe which was fitted over the gown.

With a V-collar that was cut to show the bodice of her underdress and spilled to the floor around her with bell sleeves that likewise were so long they too fell to the floor as she held her hands together in front of her. The whole was secured by a thick sash-like piece of fabric under her breasts and covered her waist. The robe parted enough that the front of her gown could be seen. 

The underdress fabric was a shiny thick silk that had cherry blossom tree limbs filled with bright pink blossoms hand painted upon the fabric. Brilliantly colored butterflies were also painted upon the fabric, the like of which the elves had never seen before. The red outer robe was also hand painted with the same limbs, though these cherry blossoms were opened fully and painted a light pink and white.

Finishing her appearance, her long black hair, that now reached to her ankles, was pulled back from her face into a raised style, in a kind of wrapped bun at the back and on top of her head and secured by gold and ruby hair accessories, with her hair spilling down to her waist. The hair decorations were actually three cloak brooches that Thranduil had allowed her to pick out from his treasury. 

He’d thought she might pick out a necklace or other fobs and baubles that he knew ladies preferred, but when she picked the cloak brooches that were for ellith’s cloaks and fashioned in the design of a cluster of red flowers he thought her choice odd, but didn’t say anything. Whatever she wanted was hers, as far as he was concerned. Seeing what she had done with them, Thranduil had thought they were very clever and the perfect accessory for her.

The color choices were also perfect for her exotic beauty and she was a vision of loveliness. Thranduil had been transfixed when he’d first seen her and his son had actually had to prod an elbow into him to set him into motion again. He was sure he’d even forgotten to breathe. She wasn’t a child anymore, but a beautiful young woman. 

She giggled self consciously at their stares and colored prettily. Legolas was the first to recover and bowed and declared her the fairest blossom within their realm. Thranduil found himself tongue tied and he struggled to even speak, but was finally able to smile gently at her and tell her she looked beautiful.

Lin

Now, as they entered the Feasting Hall and the audible gasps, Thranduil knew who the admiring stares were for, even if the young woman on his arm didn’t. Legolas had been chatting gaily with her the whole way and Thranduil learned the gown she was wearing was something they all wore at her home and was called a Hanfu. He’d heard the term before, but she often used words he didn’t understand, and this one was apparently for an article of clothing. He chided himself and vowed to pay closer attention from now on.

She explained that they were made of many different fabrics, depending on the season and were quite comfortable. The more elaborate the festival the more elaborate the hanfu and both the men and women wore them. Although men wore loose pants under theirs, but in a more elaborate style, with some being so wide in a culotte style they almost looked like a skirt. For everyday wear, most wore what they called the tangzhuang, which were loose pants and a square cut jacket-type garment with buttons down the front.

“Why have you never shared this before, Lin?” Legolas asked in curiosity, for she’d adopted their customs and dress while she had been with them all these years and had never shared much on her homeland or about her people's culture or customs. Mostly she just spoke of the land and the people she missed.

“I do talk about them! I talk about them all the time! You just don’t listen.” she said in exasperation. And Legolas looked at his adar who nodded and said, “She’s right, you know.” and then added, “But to be fair, you often use words we just don’t know. I’m afraid part of that is my fault for I don’t ask you what they mean. I promise I’ll do better in the future.”

“Lin, do your people have a separate language? Perhaps you can teach us!” Legolas asked, for she had always spoken their Sindarin language, though a more archaic form of it and not the more casual usage most now used.

“Papa was primed with a language when he awoke. I can teach it to you, if you like. But we mostly speak what the elves and maiar spoke in the beginnings. Some words though, just don’t translate, so I suppose our language is a mixture of both.”

“Well, regardless of that, I think we should have been learning your language, if for nothing else, than I’d like to keep in touch with your people after they come for you. I get the feeling you won’t be with us much longer. You’ve been very helpful in filling out our maps over the years, but you’re much more valuable than that! And we’ve lost a lot of time we could have been learning from you other than weapons training.”

“Don’t discount that, ada!” Legolas said, “We’ve learned a lot from her! The way she mixes metals has made our swords and arrowheads so much stronger! No spider hide or orc armour can stand up to it. Plus, the way she fights is completely foreign to them. They can’t anticipate it!”

“All of which has been invaluable, but there is still a lot she could have been teaching us. Like the customs and language of her people. I suspect there are many cultural differences and I don’t want to offend them when they come for her.”

For indeed she was coming up on her seven hundred and ninety first birthday and while she thought for sure they’d have come to collect her before now, she still knew they would come before she reached her first millennia. She knew there was no way they’d miss her millennial celebration, which was a milestone in their lives, to be shared with family and friends. Sometimes she felt like time was running out, but supposed they still had plenty of time. 

But she also missed her brother, Li, dreadfully! They would never get the time from their lost youth back. Sometimes when she was frustrated she would have uncharitable thoughts that her papa kept them separated because of their practice of their Yin and Yang magic. She knew it frightened their parents sometimes, because both were quite used to magic. But theirs was different. Wild!

Seeing the trace of sadness cross her face, Thranduil distracted her, as didn’t wish for her to have sad thoughts when she should be enjoying herself. At least for this evening, and made a point of steering her attention away from anything that would cause her melancholy or wistful thoughts. He offered her his hand and took her out on the dance-floor to begin the dancing for the evening. 

He had been leading her out to dance with him for many years now. To their people, it had been sweet when it was obvious she was still a child, but all could now see she was no longer a child and there were many thoughtful glances shot their way that evening. They could see she wasn’t an adult yet. But she wasn’t a young adolescent anymore, either.

After their dance, they sat back down and there was a guard waiting to whisper something in the king’s ear. Lin wondered at the sudden smile that broke across his face momentarily before thanking the guard and telling him to return to his station.

“Good news, Thranduil?” she dimpled at him impishly.

“Yes. The dwarves have escaped. They are no longer my problem. This is a night to celebrate, indeed.” and was rewarded by an exasperated eye-roll from Lin, who still wasn’t sure whether she approved or not.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, young lady. You know I was in a political pickle with them here. Now they are someone else’s problem. Well, unless they get themselves drowned or eaten by spiders within my borders.” he said with a smirk.

“You are very naughty, you know that! My papa would give you such a look for that and trust me, you don’t want one of my papa’s “looks.” They can crush the bravest souls.” she said with complete solemnity, though her eyes sparkled with laughter, causing both Thranduil and Legolas to laugh at her earnestness.

"Perhaps, but this is my kingdom and I'm the King, so I can be as _naughty_ as I like!" and smirked at her faux disapproval. 

And Legolas just looked on indulgently, absolutely loving how young and carefree his adar looked when he was with her. He was now having high hopes that his adar's days of solitude were numbered and he planned on helping that along in any way possible. 

_~Valinor~_

Manwë and Varda looked out upon Valinor from their Halls of Ilmarin that sat atop the summit of Taniquetil. Both were content until Manwë frowned as his gazed kept being drawn towards the Forest of Oromë. Finally he drew his wife’s attention to what troubled him.

“My light, have you noticed that there are not nearly so many lights in the Forest of Oromë of late?” referring to the Flame Imperishable light of the elves.

“Nay, my breath.” Varda said and directed her gaze to the forest and did, indeed, see that there were far less elves within the forest than had been there beforehand. “Yes. I see. What do you think it means?”

“I know not, but perhaps we should ask he who is Lord over that forest.” and he called one of his messenger birds to summon Oromë to him.

It wasn’t long before Oromë arrived looking annoyed at the summons. “Hail, brother!” he boomed. Everything about Oromë was large and loud. “I’m here. What was so urgent?” he all but demanded.

“I wanted to bring to your attention the lack of elves in your forest. A forest that once was filled with them.” Manwë said arching a brow at his brother, for whispers had been coming to him for years regarding that forest.

“What are you talking about, brother? The place is filled with them. I can’t even ride Nahar at full speed without running them down!” Oromë said incredulously.

“There are vast plains in this land to give Nahar his head. Why would you need to engage in a mad dash within your woods?”

“Why, it’s the joy of the hunt, brother! The joy of the hunt!” he exclaimed exuberantly.

“Still, if you are in danger of running down the Híni Ilúvataro it is something you should curtail. Permanently! Most of those within your forest have come to us through the Halls of Waiting. This should be a place of refuge. Not a place of danger for them.” Manwë didn’t even bother to mask the disapproval in his voice. 

“Well, why do they _all_ have to be in my forest?” he asked peevishly. “Ever since that business in Ennorath a few seasons ago, the forest is filled with them. Why can’t they go live in one of the cities or even Tol Eressëa?”

“Because they are children of the woods and not city dwellers. That is their nature.” Manwë scolded. “And _you!_ You, who have ever fought for them! You have become increasingly intolerant of them. What is all this?”

And outside a storm began gathering around the Keep of Manwë, as the Vicegerent of Ilúvatar was beginning to become _angry!_ Clouds began turning a dark grey, winds howling, and thunder and lightning, flashing and booming angrily as the Breath of Arda allowed his temper to show.

Knowing his danger, Oromë defended himself, “I just had no idea there would be so many. And they wanted to build in my forest! Can you imagine? It’s been pristine since before the Time of the Trees and they want to build there?!” 

“They are wood elves. They would not harm your forest, _brother._ I do not understand your reticence on the matter. And that is not why I have brought you here. Look! Look at your forest. What do you see? Or rather, what do you _not_ see!””

Oromë did as his king directed and looked at his forest in the distance. With his keen sight he saw what Manwë was talking about. The myriad lights that had been there and had irritated him so. For their sheer number had lit it up at night to the point it blazed. And now it was almost completely dark with just a scattering of the lights, in clusters here and there.

“Huh. Well, where did they go? Maybe they went to the cities after all?”

“I highly doubt that!” Manwë said in controlled wrath. “But I’m directing you to find out. Talk to those Noldor you enjoy hunting with. Ask if they’ve had an influx of wood elves into their midst.”

“Husband, look!” Varda exclaimed, pointing to a grouping of the lights as they began to fade and then blink out all at once. All three just stared as this new section of the forest darkened. And the lights didn’t reappear.

“Perhaps we should also speak with our brother, Námo, to see if his Halls are filling with them?” Varda asked, concerned they might be fading in their home, as she looked reproachfully at her brother.

“Please don’t gaze at me so, sister. I did not drive them away.”

“Nor did you make them feel welcome. They are in our care. They are the reason for our entire purpose here. If not for their sake what are we doing here?” she said with disapproval.

“Brother, I wish you to check with your hunters to see if the eldar have abandoned your forest for the cities. My light, I will go to Námo, myself. Can you please watch over the forest and see if more of the lights go out. It may be there is a danger in our own land that we are not aware of.” Manwë said with determination to find the cause of the loss of the eldar within Aman.


	11. Puzzles and a Battle

~Halls of Mandos~

Námo was in deep contemplation when he became aware that one of his fellows had come. This piqued his interest as none came to his Halls but the Dead. Even he found them depressing at times and he did his best to shield himself from their pain, sorrow and in some cases anger. In even fewer cases deep disdain and defiant anger, but he wouldn’t think of _that_ one just now. That one would be his guest for quite a while yet. His father, brother, sons and nephews had long since rejoined their families. Maybe the solitude would soften his outlook. One could always hope.

His sight had told him that things were coming to a head and soon his Halls would be filling up again, which saddened him. But it would be over then and the rest would find their way to him. The only thing that was of interest to him in that land was that empty spot that had always intrigued him. He sensed it wasn’t as empty as he thought. Recently, it had opened to his sight and was completely dead. Void of life. If it had always been so why hadn’t he been able to see it before?

And if there had been a loss of life, why hadn’t they come to his Halls? Even the second born passed through his Halls on their way beyond the Circles of the World and out of his sight. Now the other side of that mountain range was closed to him and he’d always been able to see it before. It had been spoiled by Morgoth long ago, but he’d noticed life begin there again before it left his sight. He felt no concern over this, just mild curiosity.

But, just now he felt his brother approaching and lit his Halls as he knew his brother preferred a well lit room to converse in. He then stood to receive his brother and Lord.

“Greetings, brother. What brings you to my Halls this day?” Námo asked in an amused voice.

“Hello, brother. A puzzle has arisen and I seek your knowledge and counsel.” Manwë said as he crossed the chamber to address Námo who was Lord over the Halls of Mandos.

“A puzzle? Truly?” Námo exclaimed, almost sounding excited.

Ignoring his barely hidden glee, Manwë continued, “Yes. The lights in the forest have gone out and I wanted to know if they have made their way here to your Halls, for we have no accounting of them.”

“No. They are not here. Did you believe they would return to me for some reason?”

“I can’t say. All I know is they have disappeared from the forest where they’ve been dwelling for several seasons and now they are just gone.”

“That _is_ a puzzle, brother. I’m afraid I have no answer for you. As I’ve said, they are not here. I’ve also seen nothing within my sight to explain their disappearance. Perhaps I should ask my wife. Vairë’s loom can grasp moments that escape my sight.”

“Thank you, brother. Please alert me if you find an answer to this puzzle.” Manwë said and turned to leave. Námo sighed. A short visit then. He supposed he should go and speak with his wife. He hoped she wouldn’t become annoyed that he interrupted her weaving. She was prickly that way. He, on the other hand, wished there were more interruptions in his Halls. They were so few these days. Though he wasn’t kidding himself. The only times his Halls were busy was when dreadful things happened in Ennorath. He didn’t mind that things were so quiet these days. It meant people lived.

He made his way to the section of his Halls where his wife and her handmaids wove the histories of the world. As he entered he saw them all at their looms, row upon row of them, busily adding their threads to complete the image they were capturing. He stopped because he started noticing a trend in a lot of the canvases. A lot of them had white blank areas on them. Hmmm, Curious!

He found his wife in the back and she was pacing up and down looking disturbed and distracted. Uh-oh. Namo sighed but thought perhaps he could distract her from her agitation.

“Speak with me a moment, my lovely time weaver.” Námo said with affection.

“Oh dear. Yes, alright. I need to step away from this mess for a moment. Perhaps a solution will come to me.” Vairë said with worried distraction in her voice. Námo wondered if it had aught to do with the white spaces he saw on her tapestries.

Vairë led the way to her sitting area where she escaped to for some peace and contemplation, her husband at her heels. They both sat and she poured them some tea. Once they were settled Vairë asked her husband what he wished to speak with her about.

“Manwë came to see me and revealed a puzzle. It seems elves living within Oromë’s forest have begun to disappear and he wanted to know if they had taken up residence with me once more. I’ve come to see if perhaps they’ve made their way into your tapestries. A clue perhaps to what has occurred and to their whereabouts.”

“They’ve disappeared, you say? I’ll admit that I’ve been a bit annoyed with our brother and his treatment of them there. He once loved them so. Spoke so passionately that we go to war for them. But once war came to them and they made their way here he seemed to begrudge them a place within his forest.”

“Yes, you are not the only one to have noticed this. Yet no one spoke to him about it. Including us. Perhaps we should have said something to our Lord and let him deal with it. Now they seem to have disappeared and not only did no one notice, it’s like they’ve blinked out of existence. They are not within my Halls. And I happened to notice that white spaces have appeared on your tapestries. Do you think it is them?”

Vairë just stared at her husband a moment and thought of the blank areas on her canvases. Was this all part of the same puzzle? “Tell me if there is anything else that has puzzled you of late, husband.”

Námo thought a moment and shared his curiosity over the blank spot he had always seen in the area where the Híni Ilúvataro had first awoken near the Orocarni on the shores of the Helcar. And how it had become visible recently, spoiled and dead. But then the other side of the Orocarni that had always been tainted and ruined had suddenly showed signs of life, and then it, too, had become a blank spot in his sight.

“It seems we have several puzzles and all have one thing in common. They are hidden from our sight.” Námo said in conclusion, frowning as he wondered what this could mean. “Tell me, wife. Are the white spots on your tapestries random or do they all have something in common?”

“Yes. They are all of the Woodland realm. For a time, they included Dor-Winion, but that ceased several seasons ago. These are all close to the king there. Sometimes I have images of him as though he is speaking to someone that never appears in the tapestries. The same happens in their forges and in their training fields. The tapestries form because whatever they are trying to record is important. And whatever they are trying to tell us is incomplete because a part of it is hidden.”

“Another hidden light? I think we have enough pieces to take to Manwë, wife. We have no answers, but several questions that seem to have a common thread. Come, let us go to Ilmarin. We haven’t left these Halls in an Age. The fresh air will do us good!”

Upon their arrival, they found Oromë there talking earnestly with Manwë and Varda. Once within earshot they could hear that he had found no sign of the missing elves. None of the cities of the elves had any evidence that they’d received an influx of wood elves. Manwë called them closer and they shared what they had discovered about some strange happenings in Ennorath including the Woodland Realm that seemed to have a hidden light of its own.

“In the next few days that king is going to be in the midst of a very serious battle close to his home in Erebor. The last dragon of Ennorath will be slain and the last Elvenking will bring aid to the survivors there. They will be set upon by the servants of Sauron. I will again be receiving a large number of elves and men within my Halls. The next several seasons will be fraught with strife, but then it will be over. Then they will begin to arrive here one way or another. Soon all the eldar will be gone from Ennorath and the time of man will begin with the ending of this Age.”

“Is this king destined to die in this battle?” Manwë frowned thinking he would lose a key to this puzzle. People newly arrived at the Halls tended to take awhile before they were open to discussion. And kings were more recalcitrant than most.

“I don’t have specifics on that sort of thing. I just know a lot of them will be coming to my Halls.”

“Perhaps I should send my Eagles to lend a hand. I don’t want to lose someone who might be a key to this mystery. Maybe while they are there they can find a clue to this hidden light.”

~Rhovanion~

It was perhaps a month and a half after the dwarves had escaped that pandemonium broke out from the mountain. The dragon, Smaug, broke out through the closed gates of the mountain and began destroying the town of Esgaroth and it was a frightful thing to behold. Thranduil, Legolas and Lin were all watching from the Eyrie and the destruction and the loss of life was terrible to behold. It was worse than the first time the dragon had attacked the town.

Suddenly the mighty beast shrieked so loud it could be heard in the Halls, and dropped like a stone from the air and landed square on the burning town, finishing it off completely.

“They killed it!” Legolas said in awe.

“Indeed. I wouldn’t have thought it possible. And it had to have been a man. That is quite impressive.” Thranduil agreed and then looked in amusement at Lin who made a noise of displeasure in his choice of words. “Don’t look like that, dearest Lin. You must know by now that the men here in Ennorath are not like your beloved adar nor the rest of your clan.” he said gently.

“I suppose. It just sounds like you don’t like men and I’m one of them. Well, half of one.”

“Yes, but as you’ve said, your adar and people were changed long ago. They are something new now. They really can’t be counted as men any longer. I don’t know what they’d be called, but not men or edain. You call yourselves the Elatanûz and that’s not just a clever name for three separate peoples. It really _is_ what you are. So please don’t be so sensitive about how we speak of them. It is not your people we speak of.”

“I understand, Thranduil. But what are we to do about all those people? They are going to need help. They’ve lost everything!”

“Yes, they have. Any ideas son?”

“Yes, several. Would you give me leave to gather food, blankets and supplies? Winter is coming and now they have no shelter.”

“I expect they will make their way to the ruins of Dale. It is in rough shape but it will offer them the only shelter from the elements for now. Go. We will join you when you are ready to depart.”

“We?” Lin said hopefully.

“Yes, we, my dearest Lin. I know you wish to help and I also know you can handle yourself if we meet any trouble. But you must promise me you won’t go seeking any. Trouble, that is.” Thranduil replied with a smirk.

“I promise. But you can’t keep treating me like a child. I’m nearly of age.”

“You still have two centuries yet before you are of age. Now go get ready and behave yourself.” he said and left her to make his own preparations.

~0~

Thranduil had made the decision to bring a sizable force with him to secure the mountain in case bandits descended upon it when word spread that the dragon was dead. He knew the people of Esgaroth wouldn’t be able to secure it and he wished for them to be able to use what was within to rebuild their city. He wasn’t dishonest with himself enough to pretend he didn’t want a share, himself, for his kingdom.

They could always use wealth to gain some independence for themselves. But he’d also have to be wary. Dragons sleeping on treasure usually left a taint on it. He’d rather leave the whole mess if it was unwholesome and Lin would be able to tell right away if it was tainted or not. It wasn’t the only reason he was bringing her, but if she could also provide that service for them it would be most useful.

When he arrived at Dale he found the people of Esgaroth huddled there just where he supposed they’d be sheltered. He directed his son to oversee the dispersal of food and supplies while he sought out the Master of the town. He detested the greedy gluttonous fellow, but he was the only leader they had. What he found was a mob who blamed him for their plight.

In turn, the Master blamed the dwarves and the mob turned and went towards the mountain to collect the gold within. Thranduil decided to stay well out of it and went to find the man responsible for killing the beast, as it sounded like he was likely to become the new Master whether he willed it or not.

Thranduil found Bard the Bowman busily dispersing the blankets and supplies that Legolas had been handing out and getting his people within the shelter of the ruins of Dale. When Thranduil approached, the man appeared vaguely irritated at his presence.

“What can I do for you, King Thranduil?”

“I was just wondering what I could do for you, Bard of Esgaroth.”

“There is no Esgaroth.” the man clipped.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Thranduil said, trying not to lose his patience.

“Why have you brought an army here? Do we look under attack? An army might have been nice while the dragon was burning our home, but I can’t see a need for one now.”

“And how was he supposed to help you when he didn’t know you’d be under attack? And he brought an army in case you came under attack from bandits who want what’s inside that mountain. Though I warn you, you don’t want that stuff. It’s touched by a sickness. Any who touch it will become infected.” Lin said as she came up and heard how rude the man was to the king, who she suddenly felt very protective over.

“Truly? Well, that is that then. I would listen to her, Bard Bowman. She knows what she is saying. And she’s right. Once it becomes known the dragon is gone the brigands will descend upon you like ants to a picnic. Do you think yourselves able to withstand that? For they may not care that you don’t stand in their way and may decide to attack your people just because you are here.”

“Perfect. And I don’t believe tales told by a child. We were promised a share of that gold when we helped the dwarves retake the mountain. We didn’t think they would send it out to attack us. But that doesn’t negate our claim.”

“Suit yourself then, but I still think you will need our assistance whether you will it or not.” Thranduil started to turn away before turning back and throwing out, “And that child is older than both your town and this city. Have a care when you speak to, or of her.” and he walked away leaving the man just staring after him resentfully.

Thranduil ordered his guard to pass out provision and to care for the wounded there. And if they could in any way, help to provide better shelter for those within the ruins. A commotion ensued and it became known that the dwarves were still alive and within the mountain. Perfect, Thranduil thought. Well, not his problem, he hoped.

Suddenly Bard was at his side and wished him to go with him to speak with the dwarves. Thranduil said that was probably a bad idea as they had been his unwilling guests for several weeks. Bard insisted and Thranduil went with resignation. As he’d surmised, the dwarves didn’t take kindly to his presence there and flatly refused to honor the agreement they’d made with Bard. Incensed, Bard went to gather the men of Esgaroth to lay siege to the mountain. They were owed and they were determined to collect.

Bard was adamant that he’d go to war over what was in the mountain and if Thranduil needed any confirmation of what Lin had said, that was it. Bard seemed a level headed man, albeit one who’d just lost his home, but his fervor in wishing to start a war over some gold didn’t seem part of his character. It was apparent to Thranduil that the gold-sickness was already infecting the men and they weren’t even inside of that mountain yet. How much worse was it being where the dragon had lain.

Bard was within Thranduil’s tent when the halfling, Bilbo Baggins approached and offered Bard the Arkenstone as a bargaining chip. Lin didn’t understand what the fuss was. To her, it was worthless, albeit pretty crystal.

“Why do you wish for gold and jewels so much? They can’t feed your people.”

“No, but they can purchase food.”

“From who? The closest people to you are Thranduil and his people. They would make sure your people survived the winter to get you to spring plantings.”

“And what of building materials. Can’t you see this place is a ruin?”

“And you only have a portion of the people that could populate this city. Why not take the building material from the buildings you won’t need to complete the others?”

Everything she was saying was making sense and it was irritating Bard. “You are just a child. What do you know of such matters?”

“I’ve already told you that this “child” is older than this city. And she is the daughter of a king. I would pay her heed if I were you.” Thranduil said with some irritation. He didn’t like his Lin dismissed like she didn’t matter.

For her part, Lin could see that Thranduil was regretting his decision to render these people aid and she couldn’t say she blamed him. But that regret wasn’t so much the people who were irritating him. It was specifically Bard and she could tell it was the dragon sickness affecting him. 

But she also felt that Thranduil being here was part of his destiny. She didn’t often get glimpses of the future path like her mother, but sometimes she was sensitive to events that seemed fixed in time. Like they were meant to happen. This felt like one of those times and that Thranduil was supposed to be here.

When anar rose, things quickly spiraled out of control and out of nowhere a dwarf army appeared and looked ready to put an end to the men who were gathered outside the mountain. Thranduil had his elves on the high ground, with bows ready when they heard battle horns. Looking out on the horizon he saw wargs with orc riders. Then there was battle engaged and Thranduil ordered his warriors to attack with the dwarves who had immediately turned their attention towards this new threat. And for all their hardiness and courage they were outnumbered and the men didn’t have a chance of survival, unprepared as they were. These were no warriors.

So it was that both elves and dwarves fought against the enemy and though it would be later called the battle of the five armies, truly it was dwarves and elves against the mounted orcs. The men counted there were not armed and contributed very little. Up on a rise, there was one who seemed to be directing them and the dwarves named him as Bolg. And he was as fierce an enemy as any they faced and he had a dread hatred of the dwarves, as Dain Ironfoot had killed his father Azog in the Battle of Azanulbizar during the Dwarf and Orc War.

Bolg was using his great bow to skewer both dwarf and elf alike and he was causing great carnage. His armour was such that elf arrows just ricocheted off harmlessly. Thranduil was in the midst of fighting when he saw something familiar on the ledge overlooking the plain where Bolg was, directing his army and using his bow.

Then out stepped delicate Lin and Thranduil’s world tilted and slowed to a crawl. He cried out her name, “Liiiiiiiin” in despair and Legolas was at his side and they began fighting their way to her, never taking their eyes from her.

Bolg had noticed though, and as he turned towards her, he dropped his bow and lifted his great scimitar to cleave her in two. But she lifted her arms, placing one in front, bent at the elbow across herself at breast level and her hand pointed straight up and sideways, while the other she swung around in an arc above her head only to pull it straight down with her palm resting on top of her pointed hand, making a T with her hands. Then she began to glow and the glow was becoming so bright it was hard to look at her and then she pushed outwards with her hands and the light enveloped Bolg completely. When the light faded Bolg was no more.

Lin

But now the Great Eagles of Manwë had arrived from the Misty Mountains and were making short work of the orcs and Thranduil and Legolas made their way to where Lin stood, alone. Thranduil grasped her and pulled her into his arms, his large hand cradling her head against him. Legolas just stood back and made sure no one came upon them. When Thranduil tilted her head up to look at him he was surprised to see the silver-blue glow of Illuin within her eyes. Then the light dimmed and went out and her eyes were as they always were.

“Oh Thranduil! You are well. I’m so glad! And Legolas, it makes me very happy to see you too. I’d be most unhappy if either of you were hurt.” she said with relief and Thranduil’s mouth worked, but no sound came out.

Legolas looked over and knew his adar was so livid he couldn’t speak. Thranduil took a deep breath and just grabbed her by the arm, surprising an “OH!” out of her and walked her down and over to where he had his tent pitched. Taking her inside he had her sit down and began pacing, while he ripped his armor off. Legolas had followed and was standing outside the tent to insure their privacy.

“What is wrong, Thranduil?” Lin asked softly, confused, and Thranduil had to take another deep breath before he spoke because he didn’t want to bellow at her.

“You broke your promise.” he said quietly, “You promised me you wouldn’t go looking for trouble and you Broke. Your. Promise!” He didn’t raise his voice but each punctuated word was like a blow to her and tears started to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. But she kept silent.

He abruptly turned and left the tent but not before instructing his son to keep her there and not to let her leave. And then he was gone. Lin was left alone and she felt miserable. He’d never been angry like that with her and she was shocked at how much his disapproval had hurt her. So she sat in her misery and didn’t hear when Legolas entered and knelt down next to her.

“Don’t cry, Lin. He’ll get over it. He’s just upset you put yourself in danger like that. What were you doing there?”

“I had been there to bring some water to one of the guards that was there and I saw some wild tea growing in the rocks behind him. So I climbed over to pick the leaves because they are like the tea we have back home and I haven’t seen any in your forest.”

“So you didn’t go up there to confront Bolg?” Legolas reiterated because he’d seen that his adar had returned and wanted him to hear her account.

“No! Of course not. I’ve never seen such creatures before.”

“That was one of the Uruk-hai or Olog-hai. We aren’t sure which, but they are both larger than the garden variety orc that you’re used to. Our people have been fighting them for close to an age. But go on. What happened next?”

“So, I was behind the rocks when that horrible creature killed the elf and took his place. And then he started killing people. Elves and dwarves and I….I just got SO _mad._ And then I felt the starlight and I stepped out and just….used it. And then he was gone.” she paused as fresh tears came and Legolas sat next to her and took her in his arms to comfort her.

“There, there, little one. It will be ok. I’m so sorry you had to be there to see all of that. And I’m sorry you had to act. I’m sure adar would give anything to spare you this experience.” he soothed.

“I’ve never felt like that before. I’ve never killed anything but fish and those spiders. It was terrible. I felt it. I felt him end. I know he was dark, but it was still horrible to feel him end. But I just had to stop him. He was killing people.” and she collapsed again in tears and this time Legolas signaled his adar to come and comfort her.

This Thranduil did and he felt an ogre in condemning her when it sounded like she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Thranduil sat and took her into his arms and began murmuring his apology to her and how sorry he was for assuming she had broken her word to him. They sat thusly, comforting and taking comfort from one another until they both fell asleep in one another’s arms. Legolas looked in and smiled and then made sure no one “needed” the king for anything that night.

~0~

On the ride home, Thranduil wouldn’t let Lin out of his sight and insisted that she ride back with him. As they rode it seemed as if they were being followed. Concerned, Thranduil sent some of his guards to see what was following them. The guards gave an alert that it was two large spiders that were tracking them. This was unusual behavior for the beasts and Thranduil ordered them killed.

But then he was surprised when Lin lept from her seat and ran into the woods to see the spiders. Terrified, Thranduil jumped down to follow her. What he found shocked him to his core. Lin was there talking to the spiders that were acting for all the world like a couple of trained hounds for her.

“Lin?” Thranduil asked faintly.

“Oh Thranduil. You can’t hurt these two. They are my friends. I found them when they were babies and raised them to spin silk for me. You remember my red hanfu? Well these are the fellows who spun the silk for me to weave. They are wonderful little workers.” she said indulgently, “Aren’t you my little friends?” and they chittered to her in return. Thranduil would have sworn that if they had tails they would have wagged them. Behind him he could hear his son and some of the guards chuckling.

“Eru, save me!” he muttered and told her to corral them or whatever, and then join him so they could get them home!


	12. Unlooked for Assistance

_~Istilien~_

“It is almost over, beloved.” Sililya smiled as she came home from her heavenly perch. It was dawn and it was her alone time with her husband. With the other maiar who could take over her duties and were willing to do so, she mostly went these days to see what was happening with their daughter and all the realms at large. 

The gathering darkness. The many skirmishes she knew would never be recorded in the mannish histories, but were important, nonetheless. And with her Sight she saw a Light at the end of this dark tunnel, which gladdened her heart. It truly was coming to an end soon, for that tunnel became shorter and shorter every time she looked. 

Xin took his wife into his arms and held her close. “That is well, my love. I would like to have our River Pearl back home with us. I miss our little girl.”

“Yes, but she’s had to kill, beloved. I would have saved her that, but she found herself in a fixed point in time. She knew it, too. I think she has some talent there. And she used the starlight to vanquish her foe.”

“Oh that is hard news to hear.” Xin said plaintively, and then added angrily, “What was she doing there? I thought that ellon knew better than to bring her to a place of battle!”

“Don’t blame him, beloved. He thought he was rendering aid to those attacked by a dragon. The men had killed it, but lost their homes. It looked as though all they were going for was to deliver food and supplies. Thank Eru he had the foresight to bring an army with him or it would have gone badly for them.”

“If he was only rendering aid, why bring the army?” Xin asked, unconvinced.

“The dragon had been guarding a vast treasure inside the mountain. I believe his intention was to leave his people there to protect the survivors who had lost their home and were taking shelter in the ruins of a city next to the mountain. From what I gather he thought bandits and brigands would attack them to get at the treasure. He only brought Lin to see if it was tainted and he did warn the humans not to touch it when she said it held a sickness. He had apparently made her promise him to stay out of trouble and when she found herself forced to kill that foul beast he was most wroth with her. He made her cry by saying she broke her word to him. They ended up making up and falling asleep in each other's arms. It was very sweet and I’m hoping it has knocked down some of the walls they’ve put up between themselves. They rather look upon one another as parent and child and that has to end for them to progress.”

“Alright, I will let this pass.” he said grudgingly, “I would have acted the same if I thought there was no immediate danger and I wished to lend aid. And it sounds like he expected a possible danger in the future to the humans, but didn’t think he was walking into a war.”

“You are very wise, beloved.”

“Now you are humoring me for being concerned with our only daughter.” he chided, “And I’m not entirely sure I approve of your matchmaking efforts on our daughter’s behalf.

“They either will or won’t have feelings for one another. That is not up to us to decide. And she acquitted herself very well. If she were your son you would be proud. Mithren and Mithron were just a little older when they took their first life.”

“They were much older, but far more sheltered, I’ll give you that. And they are just as tender hearted as she is.”

“Yes, I think we have done well by them. Now, listen, beloved. It will be less than a yen before the evil in the world is done with, once and for all. But we can reveal ourselves to them in about a century. We must get her back before her coming of age or she will never forgive us. That goes for Lihúro as well. He misses his sister and we need to let them have some time alone together so they have some years before adulthood separates them forever. By the time we get her back they’ll have lost four hundred and fifty years as children together.”

“I know things happen as they do for a reason, but I can’t help but regret granting them permission to go to Dor-Winion. Had I not allowed them to go, we’d never have lost her.” Xin said with bitterness.

“But it had been safe for ages. How were you to know someone would try and snatch them. It could have been so much worse and I somehow feel that it was ordained that it should happen the way it did. Of all the people she could end up with it was the ellon that I saved twice. The son of the one you first encountered when we started this mad scheme of ours.”

“I hear you, my love. And it will be nice to have our family whole again. I admit I will be at peace when all this is done. We have most of the elves from Aman now. We only need to make a few more trips. Once we have them all they’ll just need to have the time to settle in. And by then we will be able to go to Eryn Galen and ask the rest to join us.”

“That will please Oropher and Aleth, that is for sure. And Aereth as well. She has never met her adar. Thranduil will be pleased to know he is a daeradar, himself. But I have been thinking that other elves will have made their way to the Halls of Waiting. Especially in light of the battle that just occurred. What will we do with those that are re-embodied once this is all done with?”

“I have thought of that as well. Can you not observe such from your seat in the Heavens?”

“Yes, but I had planned to leave off those duties when this is all over. What if they are not all re-embodied by the time I leave.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something. Now, come here, my love. I find I weary of talking of the loves and families of others when I have my own in my arms.” and he was pleased that after all this time he could still make his wife blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

_~Ilmarin~_

Manwë returned to his wife after the report of his Eagles who were able to communicate all they saw to their Lord after returning to their eyrie in the Misty Mountains. "My light, as they were dispatching the enemy during the battle they saw something. It was too bright to identify who, but they clearly identified the light they saw. Twas Illuin." 

Shocked, Varda exclaimed, _"Sililya!"_

_~Valinor~_

Xin was once more in Valinor picking up another group of elves. There were not many now and his heart was only troubled by those who would be making their way to the Halls of Mandos only to be re-embodied to an empty land with no hope of reuniting with their kin. Sensing another of the Vala in the woods he froze until they passed him by. 

There had been more and more of them in the forest the last few trips and Xin suspected they had finally noticed the absence of the elves. His lips twisted in disapproval at how long it had taken them to notice. Such careless guardians! 

Xin led this latest group of elves back to his ship and began his trek back to Arda and his kingdom in Ennorath. Unbeknownst to him his voyages had not escaped notice. For the area they had been landing during their many voyages, was just a bit south of the Halls of Nienna. And while they had been shielded from the sight of the maiar that served her, they had not been shielded from _her_ sight. But she had long been moved to pity those in the forest of her brother Oromë and had decided not to interfere in what she was observing.

But now it had come to Manwë’s attention and those woods were under constant surveillance and she was amused that whoever was undertaking this endeavor was spiriting the elves away right under the noses of her brethren. 

Joining her this day was her brother, Irmo. He who the others called Lórien after his gardens there and her true sibling. She’d always wondered why they all kept their names except her two brothers, Námo and Irmo, but those two had deemed it unimportant and she’d let it lie. _Still..._

“Well, now we know what has been happening to them. Should we tell our Lord?” Irmo asked, and the fact he asked told her she had an ally as he didn’t insist on informing Manwë immediately.

“Nay, brother. I’ve known of this for many seasons. They are hidden from the sight of all and the only one who could accomplish that is Ilúvatar. This is part of His plan. Wherever they are being taken is a place that He approves of.”

“Then why can we see them?”

“We can only see their ship, not them. And I think we are meant to play a part. What, I know not, but I brought you here to see if you could see it. You are the first besides myself. The other’s I’ve brought beheld them not. This means something.”

“We should bring our brother.”

“I feel Námo is to play an important part. It is why I saved him for last and why I brought you now. The others did not see and I am gratified that you do. This is some part that we, the Fëanturi, are to play, but Námo most of all.”

“Do you have a guess as to what, dearest sister?”

“Yes. Somewhat. It is something I’ve prayed to Ilúvatar about for a long while now. You know of those in our brother’s forest and how they have fared. They are a mixed people, but they are mostly Nandor and I fear they are thought of as _lesser,_ somehow. Not one of the Three Clans.”

“Yes, I know this. But what of it?”

“Think brother! These are the ones being spirited away. And the rumors I hear is that the strife on Arda will shortly come to an end at long last. That can only mean more will arrive at our brother's Halls. Are they to be released to solitude? Alone of their kind? That would be too cruel! I would never cease weeping for them and I don’t believe Ilúvatar wishes it so.”

Understanding dawned on Irmo and he fully gleaned what his sister was implying. “We must confer with our brother. _Now, sister!”_ Irmo said with urgency, for who knew how many more of these trips the shielded ones would make. They had to make contact with them!

_~Istilien~_

Life in Istilien was good and seemed to be getting better. The new elves in their lands had found healing and their joy had caused the land to flourish in the time they had been there. New forest lands had been cultivated from seedlings that had originally come from the primeval forest of the Wild Wood and the Ents traveled freely through them to the delight of all. Tree saplings had even been brought from the Forest of Oromë by clever elves who thought, _why not?_

Pasture lands had been cultivated by the Entwives and crops grown including seeds that had come directly from Aman by the more farsighted elves who had taken the opportunity to pilfer them from those lands in anticipation of their own relocation.

And the dwarves had played their part. What had started out being a nuisance had quickly become a blessing. Sand! The sheer cliff face to their east had no beaches, but the opening they had created to allow passage for Xin and the elves he had been bringing to their land had also opened it up to battering winds and surf surges that had left large sand deposits. The industrious dwarves despised untidiness and would go and sweep up the sand several times a day.

They had at first dumped it right back into the sea whence it had come, until one day a group had taken a good look at it and wondered what would happen if they heated it. Taking piles of it, they had done just that and had discovered they could make a finer quality of glass than they had heretofore. They had then come up with the idea of making small glass orbs that they put just a drop of the Illuin light from the fountain and found they could use them to light their passageways and all their caverns thus eliminating the need for torches and lanterns.

They also experimented with jewel toned glass to light orbs in different hues. The lights were soon very popular within the valley and everybody wanted them. Soon people had them to light up their gardens in the evenings, during gatherings, their homes at night and even commissioning larger ones for festivals. 

Textile artisans had to learn to fashion special coverings for the orbs as the light never dimmed until it had burned through its fuel source. Then they’d just add another droplet and it would shine as new. But in the meantime, people needed a way to shut off their light when it was time to retire. Some just placed them in a wardrobe and covered it with a large drape to hide the light that would peek out from minuscule gaps.

Thermal pools had been discovered and again with the help of the dwarves, pipes had been laid from them to homes and businesses and everyone in the valley had both hot and cold running water. This was a luxury that most had never enjoyed before. Altogether the quality of life had improved greatly from even their past life on the other side of the Orocarni.

Xin was content and felt there were few concerns that he need worry over. In his own personal world that included his daughter. He missed his River Pearl and wanted her home. He chided himself for his impatience and wished the dawn would arrive as he needed his Sililya to calm him and restore his resolve. When she arrived she looked agitated and Xin was greatly concerned as she was ever calm. The only thing he’d ever seen move her was the treatment of the elves in Aman.

“My love, what disturbs you?”

“My Lady has called for me. I fear something has caused her attention to shift to me.”

“I don’t often make my wishes known to you, my wife, but it is my wish that you ignore this call of your lady. I will not be separated from you.”

“Yes, beloved. That is in my heart as well. But what of the ones left behind in Aman? Should I risk discovery there?”

“There are very few left. I think I will have to risk bringing another of your brethren, my love. I have only ever risked those that meant the most to me so as not to risk the families of others. Perhaps I was fooling myself, as I don’t believe I really ever felt the risk before. I will not risk you now.”

_“No!_ Then the risk is to you and I will not be separated from you, either. No, if we continue with this, and it is only a few more trips now, then we will continue as we always have. We must trust Ilúvatar while we are about His task and that we will prevail. Come, husband. We are to make another trip today. We shall see what will be.” And Xin had to be content with this as he fervently prayed that they would continue to enjoy the protection of their Father Creator.

_~Valinor~_

The Fëanturi siblings of the Valar, Námo, Irmo and Nienna kept a vigil in Nienna’s Halls and it wasn’t long before they were rewarded by the sight of the ship that approached.

“Ah! Whoever they are, they have at least one maia on board. I can feel it.” Námo exclaimed, intrigued.

“Aye, that they do." Irmo agreed, "Well, let us speak with them and see what they are about. I have it in mind to assist them, for I feel they have the Blessings of Ilúvatar.” his sister agreed and the three left the Halls to intercept those that came inland.

They began their trek when Nienna stopped suddenly. “What is it sister?” Irmo asked anxiously thinking she sensed danger.

“The maia has stayed aboard the ship. I think I will go there while you two must proceed and seek those that left it.” And she left to go towards the coast while Námo and Irmo kept to their original course.

It took her no time to make her way toward the coast and she clearly saw the ship. She approached the vessel and called to the maia and waited for Sililya to make herself known.

“I am here, lady.” But Nienna didn’t see her. _Ah!_

“I don’t see you but I see your ship. Is there some way for you to conceal your ship?”

“Why would you ask that? Why are you here?”

“I have been watching you for years. I want to help. My brothers have gone to speak with the ones who left and have gone to the forest.”

And suddenly Sililya was before her, visible, looking terrified. She looked vaguely familiar and wore one of the pendants of starlight. One of Varda’s then. But that particular starlight Nienna recognized. There weren’t many that could be readily identified, but all recalled the Great Lamp of Illuin before Melkor had destroyed it.

This was the remnant that was now the star Luinil. This then, was Sililya. No one had actually seen her in ages as she had been assigned her duties even before the Years of the Trees. Nienna suddenly wondered why no one thought to seek her before now. The star shone every night but no one had wondered at her absence. Then she thought of Arien, Tilion and the other stars and frowned.

“Please, don’t hurt them! They are my husband and sons. My family!”

“You are wed? Is that where you have been all these ages? Why hide them?”

“I have not hidden them. I dwell with them. They never left the land that Ilúvatar placed them within.”

“Ah, the place my brother can not see. Hmm, I wonder what has hidden you all these years. For that spot has ever been out of his Sight and only became visible when it died. Now it’s the other side of the Orocarni that is closed to him. Is that where you are now?” and at Sililya’s frightened expression, she softened her face and said, “Please do not fear me. I could have exposed you long ago. I chose not to because I approve of your task. We all knew how the elves were treated in that forest. We moved too slowly and they suffered years because of it. I am here to offer my help. Now, I could not see you and I’ve brought many maiar and none of them could see your ship. But myself and my brothers could see it plainly. We must do something to conceal this vessel. Your task is nearly done but the disappearance of the elves has finally been noticed by Manwë.”

“My Lady Varda has also called me to attend her.” Sililya said lowly, looking down.

“You must ignore this summons. When my brothers return with your husband and sons we will conceal your ship from the others.”

“You would do this, my lady?”

“Of course. I would just ask you one thing. Show me the place you have taken them, please. Not its location, for this I can guess. But if you would, just show me your home. Your land.” And Sililya complied and after a couple of moments Nienna sighed and said, “I see. It is a beautiful place. And I see you have all the Children of Ilùvatar living together in harmony. That is more than we can say here. And….are those the second born? And the Children of Aulë?” Nienna’s widened in surprise for that is one thing that none of their people had ever dealt with. But was surprised when Sililya snorted in disdain.

“The dwarves are not the Children of Aulë. Ilúvatar gave them their spirits. Their Flame Imperishable. Aulë may have formed their bodies, but they no longer belong to him. Just as I changed the clan of my husband so they never die. That doesn’t make them mine.”

“Your husband is one of the after born and you changed him. What were you thinking?” Nienna said in dismay.

“Twas done at their dawning. They are all Unbegotten. My husband was the first to awaken. We spent many years together before Anar first rose and woke the others. And his clan stayed and were hidden by the first born and maiar who hid them from Morgoth. They took my husband as their king, for that was his purpose and elves, men and maiar had already united even before we were reunited with them. So I did it as a kindness so they would not be widowed. We eventually mixed to the point that the three became one. We are the Elatanûz. Only the dwarves have chosen to remain mortal and separate, though we are great friends and our people have protected them from conflicts.”

“And there was none to tell you nay. And it appears you have all received the Blessings of Ilúvatar. He may not have meant it so, but He would have seen such when the music played. And it seems He is well pleased. I think it a good thing.” Nienna said softly and smiled at this maia who had played a part she hadn’t realized had been sung just for her.

~0~

Námo and Irmo made their way at an angle to intercept those that had left the ship. The brothers knew that their Lord was aware the eldar were disappearing but he didn’t know they were being spirited away from Aman. The brothers wanted to help keep it that way. It was incumbent for them to provide cover as their Lord had all his eyes and ears in the forest to “protect” the last that were there.

Námo feared they were part of his blocked sight and threw up a quick prayer to Ilúvatar and fully opened himself to let his Father know of his intentions. It was in His hands now. Námo hoped his request was granted. Suddenly, in front of him he saw the lights. They were half maiar and starlight. One was blazing starlight like he’d never seen. This was them! Thanking his Father he directed his brother towards the lights as it was clear his brother couldn’t see them.

They were just entering the forest when a fog sprang up and both Námo and Irmo correctly surmised it was one of those they followed that had cast it. Námo sent out his senses to feel if any of their brethren were there and there were none, so he risked speaking aloud. “Please. We are here to help you. We know what your purpose is here and we wish to assist you. Our Lord knows that something is up in these woods and patrols them. We are here to give you cover. Your time grows short to complete your task.” And he waited for a reply, for it was up to them now.

Soon enough the fog dissipated and before him were men like he’d never seen before. He was Lord over all who passed through his Halls and no one with this look had ever passed through. Even to his eyes they were beautiful and one had the look of the Unbegotten and he was of the afterborn. _Impossible!_ Yet here he stood and he was the one who blazed with the starlight. The other two, maiar peredhil, looked so much like him they _had_ to be his sons. The blazing one stepped forward and contemplated the brothers. He knew what they were.

“Very well. You have my attention.” Xin said quietly and stood before them proud and full of dignity.

Irmo was bemused by the sight and demeanor of the man. And a bit offended, truth be told. “Most of the Children of Ilùvatar show us respect.”

“We are _all_ the Children of Ilùvatar. You feel you deserve more respect because you came before my kind. Yet the maiar that I live with don’t feel this, though they came before the elves and elves don’t express this though they came before us. Nor do we feel this though we awoke before the dwarves.”

Irmo was tempted to say more but heard his brother laugh at his side. Looking at him in surprise he was astonished to see a youthful grin on his brother’s normally solemn and stern face. Shrugging, Irmo decided that one who could bring such a smile to his brother’s face was a worthy fellow in his ledger. Námo was looking approvingly at the man and said, “Well said! And so we are. I take it you are the answer to my puzzle and that pleases me immensely. Tell me, was it by your will or by the Will of Ilúvatar?” he asked in genuine curiosity.

“Ilúvatar has blessed us, but was there something in particular that you are referring to?” Xin asked, looking perplexed as to the Vala’s precise meaning.

“My apologies. I’m used to my brethren looking to see my meaning. It saves a lot of useless words. You see, I have Sight and I could never see you or your land. One day it appeared to my Sight, dead and void of life. Then the other side of the mountains was lost to my Sight. That was you and yours, was it not?”

Xin tilted his head a bit, contemplating the Vala before him, “Yes. That was us. I wasn’t aware that any would be looking, but as a group we kept ourselves hidden from the world though we weren’t particularly hiding. Once we removed to the other side of the Orocarni it was Ilúvatar, Himself, who hid us. Neither myself, nor my people had a hand in that.” He paused and then, “But please tell me how you plan to assist us.”

“First, introductions are in order. I am Námo, though those here call me Mandos. It is to my Halls that all the dead pass through, either to wait and be re-embodied or to pass through and leave the Circles of the World.” He would have gone further to introduce his brother but a certain amount of animation had erupted with the half maiar offspring with the unbegotten one. So he just tilted his own head in curiosity and waited for further enlightenment.

“Please excuse my sons, Lord Námo. I would blame their antics on youth, but alas, they do not have that excuse.” This was said mildly, but it had the desired effect of immediate and very polite apologies to the two Vala who were duly impressed by their manners.

“No harm done, but, as I was saying, I am Námo and this is my brother Irmo who those here call Lórien, though those are the name of his Gardens. Besides this forest it is my Halls and my brother’s Gardens, where all the elves you are interested in dwell. We wish to help you in your endeavor to spirit them away. Our sister, Nienna is with the maia on your ship right now.” 

And at the fear that crossed the faces of every man in front of him he raised his hand and tried to reassure them, “Peace. She is the one who has been watching you for these many seasons. It was she who brought it to our attention, even as our Lord Manwë has noticed and is even now trying to find an answer to halt it. You should know we can see your ship. We can’t see you unless you Will it, but that ship could pose a problem. We intend to hide it for you.”

“That is most kind of you. All we have done, we did to help those who were so very unhappy here.” Xin said and started to feel an urgency regardless of who he was standing with. It was as though a Hand was guiding him and was urging him to make haste. He therefore signaled for his sons to follow and stopped to glance back at the Valar. “Are you coming, my lords?” and continued on his way.

Despite initial misgivings with the presence of the two vala, the latest group of elves followed Xin and his sons towards the coast and the waiting ship. Xin was pleased by the news that there was perhaps one group left that needed to be transported. These had all volunteered to be last and would do their best to avoid detection and any vala that would come seeking them.

Here Irmo had intervened and requested that they follow as well. He had determined to get them all out of the forest at once so they couldn’t be corralled by his brethren for their _protection._ So it was that all the eldar were following Xin, his sons and the Ainu brothers who helped to conceal their passage. 

Soon enough they found the coast where the ship was docked and espied their sister and the maia that had brought them. When this group left he would take the remainder to his Gardens until it was their turn to depart. His brother promised to quickly get the ones who came to his Halls re-embodied and he, too, would send them into his brother’s keeping within the Gardens.

Sililya sagged with relief at seeing her husband and sons and Nienna briefly wondered if the maia thought her treacherous and then dismissed the notion. She probably experienced this every time they made this voyage. Sililya briefly grasped hands with her husband and sons and gave Nienna a nod of thanks before she took her place at the prow of the ship. The three ainu then lifted their arms and began a chant that set the ship aglow. When they were done Námo assured them that none would be able to see their vessel.

Then the elves were loaded up and they were on their way. The three ainu watched and noticed something that made all three smile. For Ulmo, Uinen and Ossë were also there to guard and guild the ship. Irmo then led the remaining elves to his gardens while Námo and Nienna returned to their Halls.

And in the Halls of Ilmarin, atop the summit of Taniquetil, Manwë and Varda watched the Forest of Oromë as the last lights of the eldar faded and blinked out of existence leaving the entire forest dark with only the creatures left to inhabit it. Down below Manwë knew that Oromë, Vána, Nessa, Tulkas and Yavanna were all in the forest searching for whatever it was that was causing the disappearance. And so, right in the presence of their brethren, the last lights had disappeared. 

Several hundred thousands of elves were just gone.


	13. The End of an Age

_~Istilien~_

When they docked at their cliff face entrance and the elves disembarked, Sililya was last to depart with her sons, as was their habit. Just as they had tied up the ship the maia, Uinen surfaced and beckoned to Sililya.

“Greetings, sister. I’ve come to tell you that after your last voyage we will rise rocky spurs from the deep so that none will be able to approach your dock and entrance. Only you will be able to navigate the spurs to come and go after this is done.”

Sililya just looked at her sister and thanked her and bade her thank her husband and Lord for all their help over the years. “For I know it was you who kept the waters calm and our course sure. You will forever have our thanks and gratitude.” And she bowed deeply in thanks and respect to her sister.

Uinen smiled and said, “We merely follow the Will of Ilúvatar, just as you do. Farewell, for now.”

“Until we meet again.” Sililya replied and followed her sons into their passage, her head reeling from this day's events.

As she made her way to her home all she wanted to do was hold her husband and thank their Father Creator for their deliverance and how He had enlisted those of her fellow ainur to assist them. She entered the home she shared with her husband and their remaining son and found her husband waiting for her, his own face a work of conflicting emotions.

“My love, what happened today?” Xin asked and she could tell he was nonplussed. Her husband was unflappably serene and she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him so shaken.

“From what I can gather, and granted I don’t pretend to know all, it would seem that Ilúvatar enlisted some of the Valar to assist us. Our activities had come under scrutiny and though we may not be suspected, indeed they still don’t know about us, it may be that we would have been caught today. And Ilúvatar interfered with that.”

“I will admit that I felt a strong urge as I was talking to the Ainur brothers in the forest. A compelling urgency to leave the place we were conversing. I’m afraid I must have appeared quite rude and turned and left them there gaping at me.” he paused before adding with a chuckle, “I did have enough presence of mind to stop and request their presence.”

“And I was with their sister who has been watching us for a long time and only brought her brothers into her confidence when she thought we might get caught. She seemed quite shocked by us but accepted our existence quite readily, which I found odd. The only thing she asked was to see our land.” and at her husband’s alarmed look, added, “Not our location, just what our land looked like. She thought it quite lovely.”

“I shouldn’t be so fearful. I all but told Námo our location. He said we have been a blank area in his Sight and seemed quite excited and happy about discovering an answer to his puzzle, as he called it. I get the feeling not much is a puzzle to him, so it’s an amusing game he plays. But what is more exciting to _me_ is that between them they plan on re-embodying our lost elves and hiding them in Irmo’s Gardens until we come and retrieve them. That solves our dilemma, don’t you think, my love?”

Sililya laughed and clapped her hands in delight and determined that Ilúvatar seemed to have all well in hand. The only thing of concern to her was how she would avoid her Lady’s summons. “Nienna also told me not to answer my lady’s summons. I just wonder how I avoid that. The only thing I can think of is to cease my duties altogether. For that is where she would have the easiest access to me should she determine to find and speak with me.”

As if in answer to her musings a beautiful grey dove flew in through an open window and dropped a scroll and then perched itself and waited for her reply. Sililya picked it up and found it was a message from Nienna instructing her to attach her pendant to the dove and she would find someone to carry out her duties. That she should in no way ever go back to the Heavens to continue her duties as that would place her in grave danger of being confronted by Varda. 

Sililya immediately removed her pendant and placed it around the bird in such a way that it could be carried and not hinder the bird’s flight. As soon as she was finished the bird flew out the window and was soon gone from sight.

Turning to her husband she said, “Well, I guess that’s that then. I’m no longer the Star of Luinil. In a way I’ll miss it. It is how I met you, my most beloved husband.” And her husband embraced her and showed her a passion she had not experienced from him since their early days together when their love was new before Anar first rose.

_~Ennorath~_

Over the next few decades the darkness seemed to consolidate itself and several events moved and converged at once. The Ranger, Strider, brought a wretched creature to Thranduil to hold in his cells, as he was deemed an extreme danger to those who followed the Light. Lin had gone down to see if she could heal him but the light of her sent the wretch into spasms of pain and she feared her very presence would harm him. For Thranduil, his reaction to Lin told him everything he needed to know about the foul thing.

Thranduil kept him for several months before they were attacked by orcs while they had let the creature outside for some fresh air and sunshine. Several Guards were killed and Thranduil suspected that the wretched thing had somehow alerted his dark lord as to his movements and they had accommodated him by causing a distraction to allow him to get away.

As a consequence, Thranduil sent Legolas to Imladris to report their loss of the wretch. He would regret that decision when he later learned that his son had joined a seemingly hopeless quest in a vain attempt to destroy the Ring of Power. Something that should have been accomplished at the end of the last Age. Lin speculated this was probably the same ring the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, had in his possession when he’d been lurking in the Halls several decades earlier when he’d freed the dwarves.

Then Sauron had sent a three pronged attack against Lothlorien, Eryn Galen, and the entire region of Erebor, Dale and Esgaroth. The forces of the Light defeated all of them, though at a great cost of life in every realm. Eryn Galen was set ablaze and a large portion of it was destroyed by the fire. This was a devastating blow to the Woodland Realm and to Thranduil, in particular. His son was gone and now his beloved forest had been ravaged by flames. 

Radagast had taken up residence within the Halls as the South had become unsafe, even for him, with orcs roaming about at will and he’d brought most of the woodland creatures with him. Not to the Halls, of course, but to the area North of the Forest River so he could keep an eye on them. Both he and Lin tried to keep the King’s spirits up and reminded him the forest would eventually heal. It would take years, but it _would_ recover. 

And both realized it was important for Thranduil not to succumb to his despair. Neither had realized the king’s strong connection to the forest and if he weakened in spirit so would the forest.

And then it was over. They all felt it when the Ring was destroyed and the darkness that was Sauron was destroyed. There was an immediate lightening of the world like an oppressive pressure had been lifted. A few months later Thranduil and Lin would travel to Gondor for the wedding of King Elessar. There they met with Legolas and Thranduil could see his son had the sea longing. This blow just about broke his heart.

Galadriel saw Thranduil with Lin and made a point of congratulating him on meeting she who was his soul mate.

“What are you talking about, Lady?” Thranduil asked wearily.

“Why, she is the one I saw so long ago.”

“If you had kept your counsel to yourself, my wife would never have chosen to give up her life.”

“But it has all worked out for the best don’t you think?”

Staring at her in incredulity, he just shook his head and asked, “Lady, have you ever helped anyone in your life?” and turned on his heel and left her staring after him in confusion.

Lin joined him and asked, “Have you been naughty again, Thranduil?” 

“When am I not?” he quipped, but with a weary smile that alarmed Lin. She’d seen the illness within Legolas and she feared this might be the last straw for the king.

The four of them traveled back to Eryn Galen. Besides their escort, their party included Thranduil, Lin, Legolas and Legolas’s friend Gimli, the dwarf. Lin was beside herself with joy at meeting one from another dwarf clan and commenced in talking his ear off the entire trip, asking him question after question about his clan. Gimli was completely enchanted by her.

When they got within sight of Eryn Galen Legolas gasped aloud, “Ada?”

“Yes, son. I know.”

Thranduil had warned his son that they had been attacked and the Forest burned by the orcs as a weapon of war. But even with this foreknowledge, Legolas was not prepared for what he saw. League upon league of blackened remains scarred the woods. And as they entered they could see first hand the damage that had been done. Malicious damage. 

But as they got closer to the Elvenking's Halls the forest damage was left behind and the woods were lightened and healthy. This lifted Legolas’s heart as the forest had been darkened for so very long. This was Mirkwood, no more.

Legolas had tried to tell Gimli of his home while they had traveled together, but the dwarf hadn’t really believed that elves could possibly have created a delving worthy of regard when compared to the mighty works of his kin. But the Halls duly impressed the dwarf as they were different, being in an elven style and not the grand style of dwarves. But even he had to admit they were magnificent and he really liked how they’d carved their support pillars into the shapes of trees. It gave the inside an outdoorsy feel to it.

Gimli hadn’t known what to expect with Thranduil, having only his adad’s stories and opinions on the matter. Of course, those hadn’t been complimentary at all! But for himself he couldn’t find fault with the elf. And he had to admit that he’d raised a good one in his son. Gimli would have held the grudge against Legolas forever - just because. But Legolas had made the first overture of friendship and Gimli would face an entire mountain of dwarves in defense of his friend. But he was absolutely charmed by Lin and it was plain to him that Thranduil was smitten with the girl even if he hadn’t admitted it to himself. That much Legolas _had_ shared with him on the matter.

And he was completely gobsmacked to find that she was almost a millennia old. This girl seemed so…. _young!_ So vital! At this moment she was enthusiastically telling him about the dwarf clans who live in the mountains of her land.

“And ye’ve protected four clans in yer lands, ye say? I’d love to meet em.”

“Oh, I can make sure that happens. I know my family is returning for me soon. I know my papa wishes to move us to the other side of the Orocarni. In fact, they've probably long since moved there. The dwarves have been helping us with that.“

Legolas was seeing her with new eyes and he marveled at how much she’d changed since she’d come to them all those years ago. Which was strange because he’d only been gone a year. Perhaps it took absence to clear his vision regarding her. But no! The last decade or so he'd been constantly gone from the Halls out patrolling their forest and trying to clear it of all the spider nests. 

She now had a maturity of adulthood about her features that he hadn’t noticed before, something she had been lacking when she’d first come to them. She was also as tall as he was himself and she had a more womanly figure. She wasn’t willowy like the eldar, having much more pronounced curves than an ellith. And she was breathtakingly beautiful in her exotic and otherworldly way. 

She was just shy of eight hundred and seventy years and therefore had less than a yen before she was of age as counted by her people at one millennia. When she spoke of their slow-growth time, it wasn’t just an offhand term they’d applied to the stall in their maturation. They really did grow and mature slowly. He wondered if it was the maia blood. He’d never met a young maia and wondered if Lúthien Tinúviel had aged so slowly. He’d have to ask his adar. But when he did he was surprised by his adar’s laughing answer.

“I have no idea, son. She was already grown by the time I was born. I know I’m old, but she was born even before your daeradar.”

“I’m sorry, ada. You know I wasn’t that interested in history, even though I know you were both born in Doriath. It just seemed like some distant place lost in fog of time. It’s not like it was an actual place we could go visit one day. That whole land is gone.”

“It _is_ lost in the fog of time. Even I, who lived there, feel as though it was another life. One so distant it no longer has relevance to me.”

“I wonder if I will ever feel that way one day.”

“How do you feel about Amon Lanc?” And Legolas laughed at the question.

“Point made, ada.” and then, “But I still remember daeradar and daernaneth, ada. I remember them very well.”

“For which I will always be grateful, son.” Thranduil said but was grieved when he didn’t add that he remembered his naneth. Legolas had been young when she’d passed and Thranduil feared his memory of her had faded over time even though he’d tried to keep her memory alive for his sake.

~0~

Thranduil was strolling down the corridor when he heard a gruff voice hailing him. He sighed. _Fine, let’s get this out of the way then._

“King Thranduil! King Thranduil! I have a bone to pick wit ye!”

“Yes? What can I do for you?”

“Yer son showed me the cells you put that Company of dwarves that were merely lost within yer land. One o’ which was me adad!”

“They entered without my permission and got themselves caught by the spiders. They were lucky they got away from them. There are a lot who couldn’t say the same, Eru rest their souls. Then they harried my people three times that night and then they had the gall to lie to my face. The nerve! As if I couldn’t see what they were about. The last thing anyone needed was for them to go bothering that dratted dragon.” Thranduil sniffed.

“But ye locked em up!”

“Of course I did! What did you want me to do? I knew they were going to wake that blasted thing. Its first attack was bad enough. You have no idea what it was like to watch that and know there’s nothing to be done.” Thranduil paused and closed his eyes at that memory, before adding, “Did you ask him? Did you ask my son how terrible it was to watch that destruction, not once, but twice?”

Nonplussed, Gimli briefly paused, struck by what this elf king was saying. But only for a moment. “But ye put em in prison cells.” he accused, not mollified in the least.

“Yes and they were well fed layabouts for the few weeks they spent as my guests. They should have stayed as my guests. As it was, the whole line of Thorin was lost.” Thranduil replied, completely unrepentant.

“Ye could have let em go. If it weren’t for that hobbit…..”

“No! I couldn’t.” Thranduil held up his hand, cutting the dwarf off mid sentence, “It was against our laws. What makes you think I’m above the laws that we have here in this realm? I’m bound to them just as everyone else is. Besides, Lin saw the little fellow who let them out. So that relieved me of my burden.”

“Relieved ye of yer burden?” the dwarf sputtered.

“Yes, burden. I was in a political quandary. I couldn’t keep them and I couldn’t let them go. But if they escaped? _Well, then!_ Then, they weren’t my responsibility anymore. Problem solved.”

“Yer a little too cagey for yer own good, ye know that King.” Gimli said, trying to hide his amusement. After all these years this story was beginning to sound funny even to his ears.

“Well, I should hope so. I wouldn’t be much use to my people if I were a complete simpleton.”

“Yah, well, me adad never forgave ye.”

“Did he live a good long life?”

“He lives still. In Erebor.”

“He still lives? Why that’s _amazing.”_ Thranduil exclaimed, grinning widely, “I’m so glad to hear that. If he still lives he can begrudge me anything he likes.”

Gimli just stared a moment, before replying, “Yer a strange elf, King Thranduil.”

“Exactly how many elves do you know?”

“Er, well, not many.”

“Then how do you know if I’m strange or not?” And Thranduil continued on his way feeling lighthearted and couldn’t exactly explain why. 

_~Istilien~_

In Istilien, Xin made preparations to travel to Eryn Galen, for it was time to reveal themselves and to collect his daughter. With him would be his wife and sons, along with Thranduil’s parents, his daughter and the former Blue Wizards, Pallando and Alatar. They also were bringing an escort that was made up of men, elves and maiar. They wanted a true mix of their people to represent who they were as Elatanûz. Altogether there were close to seventy of them.

They didn’t wish to be harried on their way but believed this wouldn’t be a problem as their exposure to the star-light made them hard to be perceived by most eyes. Their journey wouldn't take much time to complete, since they were going to use their river channel. With the maiar to guild their skiffs the trip would be completed in weeks rather than months. 

Once assembled, Xin gave the signal to board the skiffs that were tied at an underground dock built by dwarves, that was deep within the roots of the Orocarni. Once boarded, Xin gave the order to proceed and the maiar took over and sent the skiffs on their way. Xin felt secure in the knowledge they wouldn’t be visible to hostile eyes. In fact they wouldn’t even be above ground until they reached the Sea of Rhûn and then North on the Celduin and then on to the Forest River and right to the Elvenking’s doorstep.

But even though they were invisible to most eyes, they weren't invisible to _all_ eyes. Especially the eyes of those who were looking for them.

_~Valinor~_

As soon as the Elatanûz left the protection of their Valley some of the lights in their party became visible to those in Aman who had been looking for any sign of them. One thing had become clear to Manwë and Varda since the disappearance of the elves and that was they’d also not noticed how many of their brethren were not with them. Maiar! A veritable multitude of missing maiar and even _they_ didn't know how many were missing! And it wasn’t until Varda had gone to speak directly to Sililya as she sat in the Heavens that she’d found another maia there with the pendant of star-light who had no knowledge of that maia’s whereabouts. She had come back frustrated and had informed her Lord.

“Do you recall the last time you actually saw this Sililya, my light?” Manwë asked his wife.

“Not since I chose her to carry the light, to be honest, my breath.” and Manwë sighed because besides Eönwë he couldn’t really say any different. They just didn’t mix with their maiar all that often. They merely set them tasks and forgot about them. Even when he'd sent Olórin to Arda, he couldn’t say he’d had many dealings with the maia beforehand.

“Well, let us see where they go and I’ll send Eönwë with our message. They must be made to return. It is not proper for them to stay.”

Which actually wasn't entirely accurate as no such edicts had ever been made by Ilúvatar when they'd come to this world in its beginnings. Certainly many had never even bothered to take form and traveled about the world formless answering to no one. Not to mention other wonderous entities they'd never had knowledge of, such as the Iarwain.

_~Ennorath~_

When Xin and his entourage reached the Sea of Rhûn they exited out of a concealed sea cavern their maiar had constructed as an outlet so their exit within the forested area of Dor-Winion wouldn’t cause consternation or questions. So when they still had trade with the communities there, it would appear they had come from some river tributary.

After stopping for refreshment, they continued on their way unaware of the commotion their presence had stirred up. For it had been centuries since the Elatanûz had last made an appearance into their lands and the memory of them had grown dim with the passage of time and into the mists of myth and fables. And the sudden appearance of these exceedingly tall elegant and regal people who radiated power and had an otherworldliness about them and who paid for services with gold and jewels like they were mere trinkets would become the source of new legends in the minds of the people who beheld them.

The Elatanûz continued on their way and made their way to the Celduin. They’d all been aware of the fire within Eryn Galen before they’d set out, for the fire had been so vast the smoke of it had even reached over the Orocarni. At first they’d thought it was the plains of Dor-Rhûnen that had burned and they’d worried about the remaining Meara herds that resided in those lands.

But Sililya had the Sight and she’d seen this would occur toward the end of the conflict and nothing had occurred that had changed that vision, which saddened her for she’d seen the damage that would be done to that once beautiful forest. The only good she saw from it was that it would inadvertently clear out the vermin that was the spiders that infested it.

But seeing the damage first hand was devastating. Even leagues away on the Celduin they could see how vast the scarring was, like a black blight upon the horizon.

They continued up the river until they found themselves in Long Lake and Xin could see for himself the floating city near where his son and daughter found themselves when they’d been taken. The distance from this place to Dor-Winion was vast and he was amazed anew that his son had been able to traverse this distance in so short a time. 

It was at this point that Xin asked Oropher to join him in his skiff as he wished to know everything about this land that his daughter had spent the last several centuries. 

Oropher smilingly complied as he knew the request was twofold. One, because Xin really did want to hear everything about his former home. And two, so that those sentries observing their entry into the borders of the Woodland Realm would see their former king and spread word quickly. Oropher had bragged more than once about the efficiency of his Silvans in their communication relays. For even he, as a Sinda, found it impressive.

And as they progressed Xin and Oropher chatted about this or that landmark, while Oropher explained that the river elves had been their main source of trade with Ereber, Dale and Esgaroth in the days when he’d been king. And then he smiled smugly at Xin as they began to hear chittering, whistles and clicks that Oropher indicated were the Silvans passing messages along.

“You’ll see. It won’t be long now!” Oropher said in a satisfied tone.

“What won’t be long?”

“Why, they’ll be out to say hello, shortly. Prepare yourself for a proper Welcome! Woodland style!” he said grinning.

_~Valinor~_

The lights had made their way to Greenwood the Great and had tarried there. Eönwë made his way to one the eyries of his Lord's great eagles to make his way down to issue Manwë's Decree for the immediate return of those elves taken from Aman, along with those maiar who seemed to have assisted them. He had chosen Thorondor III, a descendant of the first Thorondor.

When he mounted the eagle it launched and headed towards the Straight Road that connected the two planes. But when the eagle approached it he found the way closed to him and he swung back in a large arc and landed back in his Eyrie within the Taniquetil. 

Confused, Eönwë asked the great eagle why he had returned and the eagle told him the way was closed. He was not permitted access to it. "But who closed it? Eönwë mused aloud, not really expecting a response and was surprised when the eagle gave one.

"The One. Eru Ilúvatar, the Father Creator of us All."

In surprised shock, Eönwë returned to his Lord to deliver this piece of information. For whatever Manwë's intentions had been, clearly their Father Creator had other plans. And he wondered how they had failed so utterly in their task as Guardians that their Father had decided to intervene.

It wouldn’t occur to them that when they’d laid their guardianship aside when Númenor had rebelled, that they no longer had jurisdiction over those in Ennorath. But there were still eagles in Ennorath living within the Misty Mountains, and Manwë determined he'd have them see what he was unable to, at the moment.


	14. Reunion

Lin was out in the forest collecting the silk her new pets had made for her. The most loathsome of the beasts had been killed in the fire the orcs had set. The ones that remained were the survivors who had been in nursery when fire swept the woods. The two she had domesticated had been a male and female and had their own offspring and these had become surrogate parents to those babies left behind after the fire. 

They were big and ugly, but they were sweet in nature. This was because she’d weaned them on water she’d purified with her inner star-light that infused everything she touched. Especially the land and the creatures within it. And whatever qualities were in this water, it became their only form of nourishment. It was perhaps because they were descendants of the dark spirit that was Ungoliant, and therefore creatures of magic, themselves, that the Valerian magic of the Illuin starlight was enough to not only change their natures, but to provide them with their needed nutrition.

Suddenly she felt them! Her parents! They were close and she just knew they were on their way to come and collect her. She quickly bundled her treasure and made her way quickly back into the Halls to tell Thranduil. She hoped he would ride out with her to meet them. She dropped her silk off in the weaving room and then she went in search of the king. 

She found him in his great hall hearing petitions and waited until he was done to accost him. Her father would be most displeased with her had she interrupted and she was a dutiful daughter. Even in her excitement she could wait a few moments as they wouldn’t arrive any quicker were she to be rude.

Thranduil had seen her when she entered and he could see something was animating her. He wondered what had excited her. He'd just finished with his remaining petitions when a messenger stepped forward to report. He bent to hear what it was the fellow had to say and thanked him for the information, giving several quick instructions before dismissing him. He now understood what had his Lin so excited. 

As he made his way to her, she fairly blurted out, “Thranduil! My parents are coming! Can we go to meet them?”

“Yes, I know. I was just informed. Can you tell if they are close, Lin?”

“Yes! They’ve entered the forest. I can feel it!”

And just then a guard approached to inform the king that a large party of perhaps seventy had entered the forest from the East and were making their way towards the Halls by way of the Forest River. Thranduil ordered accommodations to be readied and called Galion to him to issue more specific orders. That worthy fellow bowed and went to carry out his lord’s orders, his own heart lightened by news the king had privately shared.

Thranduil then ordered a welcoming delegation, of sorts, to prepare for their guests who would be arriving very soon at the bridge. 

Then he addressed Lin who was very fidgety, “Go and put on one of your most festive gowns for they are coming by boat and will be here very shortly. They’ve already collected quite a crowd of Silvans and we will need to do our best to overwhelm them even more. Silvans are hard to outdo when it comes to celebrations and enthusiasm. Most of us here are simple Sinda and the only thing we have is pretty manners and nice clothes. We’ll have to work with what we have.” he smiled.

Giggling, Lin did as she was bid, wondering why he suddenly seemed so happy. She didn’t think he wished to be shed of her, but the weariness she’d been so worried about seemed to be melting away from him.

Meanwhile, Thranduil quickly hunted his son down, finding him in the gaming room playing some wagering game with his dwarf, and urgently signaled to his son to join him. Whispering into his ear, a surprised grin spread across Legolas’ face and he quickly went back to his friend to tell him they needed to dress in their finest - _right now!_ With a bemused Gimli allowing himself to be dragged off by the excited prince.

So it was that the last Elvenking of Arda found himself on the bridge in front of his Keep awaiting the flotilla that he soon saw round the bend in the river. The multitude of Silvans on both shorelines dancing and singing with joy and calling out greetings of joy for those within the boats. Thranduil was sure those unfamiliar with them were probably overwhelmed and he didn’t care! He shared the joy of his Silvans for he knew who was in one of those boats!

Lin was still confused by Thranduil’s apparent excitement and he hadn’t enlightened her as to what it was he was so giddy about. But she also noted that Legolas also shared his adar’s joy as they stood closely together peering down the river trying to get a better glimpse of the lead boat. She was also confused by the celebratory behavior of the denizens of the Woodland Realm who seemed besides themselves with joy. 

But Thranduil's reasoning was simply because he didn’t want to distract her from her own glad reunion and it didn’t occur to him that she’d even entertain for a moment that he’d be glad to get rid of her. Here he wasn’t taking her youth into consideration.

But any such thoughts fled from her mind as she had seen her parents and could barely contain herself as they drew nearer. Then Xin and Sililya had spotted her, as well, and were animatedly signaling to their sons who all waved at her in joy. And this was Thranduil’s first glimpse of her family and he wasn’t surprised by their physical beauty. They were Lin’s family after all.

Then they were at the dock beneath the bridge and began to disembark. The river elves took swift charge of their craft and moved it so the next boat could dock and they made sure the large party’s landing was a smooth one. And then Oropher, himself, bounded up the steps to joyously greet his son and grandson in a great bear hug! 

Then Lin knew why he’d been so excited and she could tell by the family resemblance that this was Thranduil’s papa. She knew he’d died and didn’t understand, yet, how he came to be there, but she was simply glad for him. And then she forgot all about him as she saw her parents approaching and then she was being embraced herself, and great was her joy to see her family after all these years.

For Thranduil, the whole situation was surreal and even more so when his naneth was also there and scrunching her only son and grandson. She’d missed them dreadfully and was only thankful they’d never joined them in Aman. Legolas was also joyous to see them and tears were flowing freely down his face. 

“But how?” Thranduil managed after gaining control over his emotions.

Oropher smiled at his son and gestured towards the tall man that had his arm around his daughter exclaiming at how tall she’d grown.

“Xin. Tinwion Xin, King of Istilien. He and his sons have spent the last few yeni liberating us all from Aman with Ilúvatar’s blessings. We’re all here, son.”

“All?” Thranduil breathed and Oropher gestured and a beautiful ellith came forward who had golden hair and blue eyes. He recognized the gentle features of his wife and knew this was his daughter. “Aereth?” he whispered brokenly.

But Oropher wanted this to be a joyous reunion and not one of sorrow, “Thranduil, this is your daughter Aereth. Aereth, come and meet your adar and brother.”

Thranduil closed his eyes, hardly able to believe this was happening. He must be dreaming, but his son had no such qualms and was hugging his sister in joy, clearly excited about meeting his sibling. He finally shook himself from his stupor and clasped his daughter’s hands and gazed into her eyes with joy.

“I’m so very happy to meet you, Aereth. I hope you’ve lived in joy all these years.”

“Good grief, no! Not until King Xin rescued us. Before that we were in misery.” she said with an open frankness that surprised him, but shouldn’t have. She was _his_ daughter, after all!

“Misery? In Aman?” Legoas asked, half in disbelief and half in fear, for he still had the sea longing and didn’t know how long he’d be able to resist it.

“Oh yes. It was awful. Then King Xin came and daeradar insisted that nana and I go with him on that first ship. Now we live in a forest there that we call Cîweryn Galen, the New Greenwood. We are most happy there.”

“Your nana? Your naneth lives?” Thranduil asked anxiously, hope lighting his eyes.

“Yes, adar, she does. She, uh, she has remarried.” Aereth said tentatively, afraid this would hurt her adar, but was surprised by his reaction.

“Oh good!” And at her expression, “I know you don’t understand, but the last time I saw her she said she would spend eternity in the Halls of Waiting and that was right before she gave up her life. You have no idea how long I’ve held a grudge against the one who encouraged her in this. I’m so glad to know she’s alive and happy. I’ve always thought of her with the highest regard and fondness.” and his daughter understood perfectly, as love wasn’t mentioned. Just his highest regard and fondness. Her naneth had said much the same thing. It had been an arranged marriage and both were willing, but besides the love of friendship and deep respect, they’d never had anything with more depth in their relationship.

“We are all happy, son. Now. It was a hard existence in Aman before King Xin rescued us.” Oropher interjected. “We owe him everything.” and then lower, “I hope you treated his daughter well and with respect. We owe that man everything.” And suddenly a commotion distracted all.

“Alatar? Pallando? Is that you?” Radagast stepped forward and exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

“Oh hello, Aiwendil! How are you?” Pallando asked pleasantly, as though they were meeting for tea.

Radagast was beside himself and tried not to sputter and bluster at the audacity of this response, “Where have you been? You’ve been gone from us for ages!”

“Only an Age and a half. Stop exaggerating!” Alatar quipped.

“Why, we’ve been with them.” Pallando smiled and indicated the Elatanûz.

“But your charge was to seek out and assist the free peoples here. Why did you abandon your mission?”

“We didn’t abandon our mission. We found something new and they followed the Light. They’ve been fighting the dark forces in the East for Ages. All without anyone even knowing about them. I’d say we’ve completed our mission quite nicely.” Pallando said smugly, while Alatar jovially agreed with him.

“But why are you still wearing that old rag, brother?” Alatar asked.

“I’m bound to it. I can’t just rid myself of it.” and then sputtered again as his brothers waved a hand and he stood before them as he truly was, youthful, tall and still brown. Brown hair, eyes and clothes.

Alatar slapped him on the back and said, “There you go, brother! All fixed.”

Meanwhile, Oropher brought his son over to meet King Xin and Queen Sililya, but of course, Thranduil had already met Sililya and he actually colored up at the thought of their last encounter. But now he was about to meet the man who meant most in the entire world to his dearest Lin.

“King Xin, this is my son, Thranduil, King of Eryn Galen.” And Xin bowed his head to Thranduil in respect.

“My greetings, to you, King Thranduil. I would thank you for the great care you have taken of my River Pearl. She seems to have thrived under your care.

“Having your daughter was a pleasure and I welcome you to all to Eryn Galen. I know Lin is most pleased to have you back. But please, let us continue on to my Halls where we can get you all settled. And for myself, King Xin, thank you, for restoring my parents and my daughter to me. I am in your debt.”

“Let us not speak of debts, King Thranduil and please call me Xin. Nobody calls me King Xin. Not even at home.”

“That’s true enough, persnickety human!” Pallando groused as he and Alatar made their way towards the Halls, led by their brother, the newly former Brown Wizard, Aiwendil. He would be Radagast, no more.

They were about to make their way into the Halls when another commotion erupted as a herd of spiders were seen making their way towards the bridge. Thranduil immediately turned reproachful eyes upon Lin who had the grace to look both guilty and shamefaced. Legolas was beside himself with laughter and Gimli was greatly disturbed hearing all the stories of the grim spiders of Mirkwood and how his adad had almost became a meal to them.

“I'm sorry Thranduil. I forgot to put them back when I felt my parents coming.” Lin said as she ran to the end of the bridge shooing them away and instructed them to go to their part of the woods, promising them she would come and visit them soon. They chittered at her and skittered on their way.

“I take it this is a project of my daughter’s?” Xin asked, trying not to show how appalled he was by the creatures.

“The spiders were once the bane of this forest. The offspring of something dark from long ago. Perhaps your Lady wife spoke of Ungoliant, who slew the two trees of Valinor. These are her offspring and they killed many of my people and the unwary traveler. Your daughter found a couple of them as babies and turned them into silk spinners. The worst of the spiders died in the fire that our enemy loosed upon us in the last days of the war and Lin found a nursery and had her pets raise them. Now she has a great many of them that can be called quite tame. But they answer only to her and it’s _her_ responsibility to keep them in their place.” he concluded with a side glance at Lin who pouted at him.

“I said I was sorry.” Lin grumbled and heard a “hmmph” in response from Thranduil and both completely missed the amused glance her parents exchanged.

They went inside and he had them all housed in his best suites and was privately contemplating giving up his rooms to his parents, but they could discuss that later. He fully intended to give back his crown to his adar and taking up his duties as prince again, something that secretly thrilled him.

They met back at a modestly sized dining chamber where Thranduil, Legolas, Oropher, Aleth, Aereth along with Lin and her family, sat for a meal. The rest Thranduil wished to be made to feel welcomed by their people and Galion assured him they already had that very intention.

Seated around the table, Thranduil was once again struck by the beauty of Lin’s family. All of Xin’s children had his eyes, though Lin and her twin were the only ones with the black band around the iris of their green eyes. And only the two eldest sons looked exactly like their adar. The younger four all had the more delicate features of their maia naneth and only the twin brothers had her silver-blond hair.

Also seated with them was Gimli and Thranduil had to hand it to the dwarf for his poise at being seated with so many not of his own kind. Lin’s family were greatly interested in him and were eager to hear about the House of Durin.

But during the course of the meal, Xin’s eyes kept darting to Legolas and he’d frown until Thranduil finally asked him about it.

“Pardon me, Xin, I notice you drawn to my son and frowning. Is there something about him that disturbs you?”

“Please forgive me. Yes, I sense an illness within him. I wonder if it would be permitted for me to take a closer look at him.” And then turning to Legolas himself, “With you permission, of course, Prince Legolas.”

“Of course. But you should know that I have the Sea Longing and it is something that oft afflicts my kind. It will be inevitable that I will have to sail to Aman some day.” And then wondered at the eruption of dismay from around the table. Oropher, himself, was looking at Xin with pleading eyes and begging him to save his grandson.

Xin walked over to Legolas and stood behind him and placed his hands on Legolas’ shoulders. Soon enough he began to glow with his inner starlight and Legolas was soon enveloped within it. It became almost unbearable to look upon and then just as suddenly, it faded and was gone.

Legolas gasped, eyes wide, and exclaimed, “It’s gone! But….how?”

Xin just shrugged and smiled at his wife. “It is part of the starlight I was given at my beginning when my wife found me wandering about.”

It suddenly occurred to Thranduil that it was evening and Sililya was seated with them. “Aren’t you supposed to be at your duties in the Heavens, My Lady?”

“Nay, no longer. I am being sought by my Lady Varda and was warned not to return lest she find me.”

“Yes, we are all being sought by the Valar. But they don’t know they seek specifically for us.” Xin smiled and returned to his seat.

“I don’t understand.” Thranduil frowned.

“It was my Sililya that discovered how mistreated the elves in Aman were. It was she, myself and my sons who made the decision to do something about it. We have all those you call the Nandor and a great many that are of the Sindar now within my realm. You could say we stole the elves from Aman and they seek to find them.”

“We couldn’t have done it without the Blessings and help of Ilúvatar. And towards the end many of the Valar, themselves, helped us. We have even recovered those lost in your most recent battles. The Lord of the Halls of Waiting is one of those who has been assisting us, along with his brother and sister.” Sililya added to both reassure the ellon and explain themselves.

“Adar! Was it really so terrible there?”

“Yes, son. For whatever reason we were forbidden to construct homes for ourselves to protect us from the elements, we were forbidden to eat in certain areas for fear we’d take from the animals they, themselves, hunted and were constantly harassed about the areas we choose to live and forced to relocate over and over again. It was not a place of rest for us, that is for sure.” and then he soothed his granddaughter who broke down and wept both for the horror of their stay and relief for their reprieve.

“Is that why you left me here, ada?” Lin asked in a small voice and a pained look crossed Xin’s face.

“Not now, daughter. I promise you, we will speak in private.” Sililya forestalled any more discussion in that direction.

“I just can’t believe it was so bad there. I mean, they gave us to believe that we were all to go there one day. And that’s what they had planned for us?” Thranduil was horrified and felt they and all escaped a fate worse than death.

~0~

Sililya had joined her daughter in her chambers so they could talk. They sat and Lin provided her mother with tea and they both sat a moment deep in thought before Sililya began to speak.

“This was the Will of Ilúvatar, my sweet. When you and your brother were taken and you ended up in Thranduil's care I prayed and Ilúvatar answered me. That is why I visited you to tell you what He’d told me. He sent me to you in that spirit form, for I was yet upon my perch.” and then raised a hand for her daughter to wait until she was done. 

“It was strange because I’ve watched Thranduil for years and I can't explain why my interest was drawn to him, specifically. I saw when he lost his home. I saw when he married. I saw when he lost his wife. I saw and interfered when he was mortally wounded in the war and again when he was sunk so low in his grief after the war that he began to fade and he finally laid himself down to die. I came down and woke him up." 

She chuckled at the memory, “He was so mad at me. But I felt it necessary and couldn’t tell you why that was so. Only that I felt he was going to be important in the future. And then the task your papa and I set for ourselves took a very long time. But with you _here,_ it protected him and his people until we could reunite all of them together. And we plan on inviting them all to join us and they’ve had _you_ as our emissary all these years. We won’t seem so strange to them.” And Sililya waited until her daughter digested what she said.

“I figured it had to be something like that.” she finally said. And then, “I was just afraid you’d miss my Millennial Celebration. Or at least celebrate it with just Li.”

“Oh my sweet, we wouldn’t have missed that for the world. We would have come or made sure your brothers came and got you if something would have happened to us.”

“Nana! Did you think something would happen to you?” Lin asked, horrified.

“We thought it a possibility, but know this. Ilúvatar answered my prayer directly. He hid our land. And we are all on the other side of the Orocarni now. And we have all the elves. So our work is finished and now that the darkness has been defeated, we have been freed to come and get you because they don’t need your protection anymore. And also to reveal ourselves to your Thranduil and his people.”

“And that is why you brought his family. I really didn’t understand why they were so surprised to see them.”

“Because if they die and are re-embodied in Aman they aren’t allowed to come back to Ennorath. It wasn’t always so, but the Valar stopped allowing them to come back after the Noldor, one of the elven clans, rebelled. After that everything changed and they locked the door, so to speak. It wasn’t a fruitful decision on their part. They punished those who hadn’t done anything wrong.”

“So when Legolas and Thranduil saw their family...?!”

“It was like a miracle to them and a message we wanted all the elves here to see. Oropher used to be their King. Everybody here knew him. Knew his face. When they saw him - _here…”_

“It wasn’t just a miracle to Thranduil. It was a miracle to everybody. Oh! You and papa were very clever. So what you want them to know is you and papa have all their families. So they’ll want to go to Gilithien!”

“Yes! Exactly. And, well, we call the new place Istilien, dearest.”

“Huh! I like it. It’s sort of the same thing - but not.” and she laughed, adding, “Just like our home.”

“Quite right! Though in a way, the land we have now is much bigger than our old home. There’s many trees in your papa’s new city and it’s up against the mountain face like the old city, but we’re not really in the forest anymore. But it seems a proper realm now. Ilúvatar enclosed the entire land into a closed valley, but there are plains, forests, lakes, rivers and we have all of Hildórien to our South. All the new elves live in a forest a little south to us and north of Hildórien. It is very large. About three times larger than Eryn Galen, but there are also many towns and cities all spread out now. I think you will like it.”

“I can’t wait to see, mama. And thank you for talking to me. I know what you told me, but you never came back and I wondered. But it makes sense to me now. You couldn’t. Someone who shouldn’t have, might have seen.”

“Yes, dearest. And as it was, they started looking for me when you used the starlight to destroy that horrid creature in that battle at the mountain. The eagles saw it and told Lord Manwë. Lady Varda started looking for me after that. It was Lady Nienna who told me not to go and she found someone else to carry out my duties.”

“But you still wear the pendant.”

“Oh, we have lots of these now. In fact, we have an entire fountain of the starlight. The dwarves use it to make lights now.” Sililya smiled.

“I can’t wait to see it. I can’t wait to see all of it!”

“Soon, dearest. Soon.”


	15. Selling Istilien

Thranduil found himself alone and walking through his Halls with Xin, showing Lin’s father where his daughter had spent the last few centuries. Xin’s only experience with cavern living was the Delvings of the Dwarfs that lived in the mountain range of the Orocarni. There was a lull in their conversation and Xin finally looked over at Thranduil and said, “Is there something on your mind, young ellon?”

Thranduil only had one question for Xin, “Why? Why did you leave your only daughter here?”

“We were set upon a course to save the elves from Aman. They were being mistreated, including your parents and daughter, and….” and here he paused to take a deep breath.

“And you thought that if anything happened to you she’d be safe here? But what of your home? Wouldn’t she have been safer there? This land was at war!”

Sighing, Xin said, “Truly, it was not our decision. It was the decision of Ilúvatar. Do you think we wouldn’t have moved all of Arda to get her back? We knew where she was. But know this, her presence saved you a lot of grief over these last years. She is a blank spot to the Valar and say what you will about that dark maia, but he’s one of them. They can’t see her and she was able to shield you from unfriendly eyes.”

“I don’t know why Ilúvatar would interfere like this and I don’t understand why the Valar would be looking in my direction in the first place. I am nobody. But I will be eternally grateful to you for rescuing my family. All the elves. The Nandor, to me, are the closest thing to how Ilúvatar wanted us to live.”

“Well, you asked why. That is why. Now that our task is completed I will be taking Lin with us back to our home. And yes, the Nandor are a simple and joyous people. It was they who hid my clan when they couldn’t find me. People call them dark elves or the Avary, but they were essentially a mix of all the clans and are simply Quendi. Elves who didn’t wish to obey the summons of the Valar for it was counter to what they believed Ilúvatar’s purpose for them was. It is my hope that one day you and your people will join us. This is the time of man and I fear for your safety if you choose to stay here.”

“I don’t know that I could ever leave my home. It is so damaged. I can’t just leave it so wounded when it protected my people for so very long.”

“And I wouldn’t insist on such a thing. I understand the attachment to a land. We had to give up our first home and we were there from our very beginnings. But the time came that we had to remove ourselves and I found that what is most important is the people. Not the land. The people make the land. And ours is vast. There is plenty of room for you and your people. Most of which already live in our land, I should remind you. Including your family.”

“I notice you keep referring to it as our land and not your realm. Is there a reason for that? I know you are its king.” he paused before adding, “Actually, it would be nice to lay the crown aside.”

“Yes, I have my own kingdom, but I’m not the king of the dwarves. They have their own kings. And there are enough elves there now to set up your own kingdom. A new Woodland Realm. All your people who you lost in Belerian and at Dagorlad are there and the land is vast. You can join the majority of your people within their Cîweryn Galen and pick up your lives just where you left off. If you wish, it will be as though nothing has changed.”

“Exactly how vast is the land you are speaking of?”

“About the same size as lost Beleriand.” and chuckled at Thranduil’s shocked face. “Why don’t you talk to your adar about it? I'm sure he’ll tell you all you wish to know of our home. He has been with us for a long time now. Ah, I see we are at the chambers you so kindly provided and I can sense my wife within. If you will excuse me I will retire for the evening, but I thank you for your hospitality and it has been a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“Good evening, my lord.” Thranduil replied and was left with a lot to think about.

~0~

Thranduil decided to do exactly what Xin suggested and went to speak with his adar. He knocked and was instantly bade entry as though they had been expecting him. There he found his parents seated before the fire and he gave them both a hug before seating himself and just taking them in. He never thought he’d see them again on these shores.

“I know this has been a shock son.”

“You have no idea, ada.”

“Actually, I do. Imagine my shock at seeing my own parents again. They’ve been lost to me for ages.” Oropher chuckled.

“And they’re all here now?”

“Yes son. And before you ask, we aren’t staying here. We’re going back with Xin.”

“But why? This is your home! Our home!”

“No longer, my son. We have been there for half a millennia and we’re happy there. I don’t wish to leave.” Thranduil’s naneth said and then, “I look around these Halls and all I see is the place we fled to when the darkness began creeping its way across our land as though it had followed us from Beleriand. The place where I was when I felt your adar’s death. No, Thranduil. I don’t wish to stay here. I’m happy and content there. Please understand.”

Thranduil just stared at his parents and thought they looked different. Still haunted by their experience in Aman he could tell they were uncomfortable outside the safety they had felt in Xin’s kingdom. He also couldn’t help feeling that he was losing them all over again.

“You aren’t losing us again, son.” Oropher said and at his son’s look of surprise, just gave him a crooked grin and said, “The re-embodied have a certain….sensitivity that most don’t possess.”

“Well, that would explain Glorfindel.” Thranduil replied wryly.

“Indeed. He's actually not as special as he thinks himself. He was just unique here.” Oropher smirked and Thranduil laughed in appreciation.

“We will speak later, adar, naneth. I will leave you to your rest. I’m sure you’re weary after your journey.”

“Good night, son.” And Oropher and Aleth got up to hug their only son and wished him a good night’s rest.

~0~

When they gathered for breakfast in the morning they were joined by the three istari and Aiwendil-Radagast announced he would be joining Xin’s party when they traveled back to Istilien. Thranduil just stared at the maia in shock. Apparently Pallando and Alatar had persuaded him to join them.

Lin was sitting amidst her brothers and was talking animatedly with her twin, Li. They were very much alike and there was no question they were close. He hadn’t had any time alone with her since her family had arrived. Not that he begrudged her that. He knew she had missed them dreadfully. But he found he missed her company and soon, he didn’t know how long, they would all be leaving his realm.

He found that this thought depressed him terribly. He knew his son wanted to travel, to go and heal the land of Ithilien. And his parents would also be leaving, taking his daughter with them before he’d get the chance to know her and his Lin was leaving. He suddenly felt as though he was being abandoned by everyone he held dear. Given everything only to have it wrested from his grasp. He suddenly stood, looked about him hopelessly and stode out of the dining area leaving all staring after him in confusion. Xin looked questioningly at Oropher.

“He knows we’re all leaving.” and looking at Legolas, “Every one of us.” Legolas began to get up to follow, but Xin asked him to stay and went after Thranduil himself.

His wife had once touched the ellon and he followed that fingerprint from so long ago and found the ellon up in his Eyrie looking down upon his forest. The deep scars of the burnt areas plain to see.

Thranduil knew Xin was behind him, how he didn’t know, but he could already sense the man’s presence when he was near. “I can’t leave it like this.”

“I understand. My people are very good at healing the land. Would you consider allowing them to assist you?”

“Of course I would consider it. But you’re also asking us to leave here, aren’t you?”

“Would you be willing to visit our land so you can see it for yourself?”

“I would. But I don’t know that I could leave for so long. How long did it take you to get here?”

“In the boats? Three weeks.” and chuckled at Thranduil’s shocked face. Then leaned in conspiratorially, “That’s one of the perks you get when you have a large population of maiar living with you.”

“So then, I could go and see your land and be back without months and months going by?”

“Yes. You could leave your son to rule in your stead for the time you stay with us. I could give you a tour and then you could return and take your time in your decision. I would also ask some of those who came with us to stay for that duration and they could begin the task of healing your injured land.”

“You make everything sound so easy.”

“It _is_ easy. It is only we poor imperfect creatures who complicate things.”

“Lin once told me that you were created to be king of your people. I can see this in how you approach things.”

“Well, I’ve been at this for a very long time. Longer than you’ve been alive, young ellon.”

“What was it like? To awaken. From what I hear, you were the first.”

“Like being a fully grown child in some ways. Everything was beautiful. New to my eyes. A wonder. We all had a language and culture already primed within us. But because of the interference of Morgoth we took the language and some of the customs of the eldar and maia that hid us. Personally, I was found by my Sililya and she taught me her tongue and I learned it because she was the loveliest sight I’d ever seen. I was smitten right away.” Xin chuckled softly.

“Have you ever heard the tale of Thingol and Melian?” Thranduil asked, his own voice soft, himself lost in the mists of time of Xin’s tale.

“Yes. Oddly enough, my Sililya disapproved of that maia. Her enchantment of that ellon sundered his people and she didn’t think that was necessary at all. She saw that story unfold while she sat in the Heavens. It might be why you personally came to her notice. But I also know they were not among those I liberated. I took all of the elves from the forest and I don’t recall taking any other maiar with us. And I would know.”

“I still can’t fathom the treatment our people received from the Valar in Aman. It has ever been sold to us that it is the equivalent of elf paradise and we are all meant to sail there one day.”

“I can attest to their treatment. The first time I met anyone it happened to be your adar. He, a former king, was living in a shanty of dead-growth barely surviving. He thought I was one of the valar there to harass him and his family. He was near to despair. I swore I would never do anything to betray his trust in me.” Xin’s voice had taken on a hard quality that surprised Thranduil, though he could certainly understand it.

“What is the real reason you want us to move to your land?”

“My wife has seen a time when mankind will overrun the world. There will be no place for people like you and me. No place for our people. I believe Ilúvatar has also seen this and that is why He hid our land from the world. We are almost as removed as Aman is and we know there will be no place for us in Aman. My people are a mixed people. Most of us have mannish blood within us, though we have been changed. We will find no welcome there. And I know how your people were treated. I offer sanctuary for us. That is all, I swear it.”

“And your land is vast, you say. There are forests?”

“There are plenty of forests within our land. Your parents and most of your people have already located themselves within a forest to our South. It is not as large as our lost Wild Wood, but it is larger than your Greenwood. It's probably more temperate than the Greenwood, but it still has four real seasons. Or the full six if you prefer. We don’t keep time the same way you do. I have ever counted years since the Valar destroyed Beleriand and that makes our year six thousand, four hundred and sixty years. You see, that act had repercussions here. I’m sure it had repercussions across the entire world. But for us personally, it killed many of our dwarf friends and I’ll never forgive them for that.” again Xin’s voice had hardened and Thranduil decided that this man chose the right things to be angry about. And Eru! He could hold a grudge! Thranduil hoped he never found himself on this man’s list of grievances.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Xin continued, “But back to the forest your people have adopted. I don’t believe it gets the amount of snow that your Greenwood gets, though it does get some. Your people seem to enjoy it. There are some feast days we share together, but they mostly keep to their forest and we are content to leave them in peace. You could even add to it. Bring seedlings from your forest here. Make it feel more like home and hear the song of your trees, even if they are descendants of your current trees. But that would happen over time anyway. We outlive the trees, don’t we my friend.”

“Alright. I will go with you when you leave. You can leave some to do as you say, to heal my forest and I will see this place you speak of. I will make no further decisions until then.”

“Thank you, young ellon. That is all I ask.”

~0~

It was perhaps a week later that Thranduil left with Xin’s party and was surprised when the maiar used their magic to speed the boats upon the current at an alarming speed. Then he chided himself. He was Teleri dammit! His people were the Sea Elves! His adar seemed to understand his fear, however, as he leaned over and said for his hearing only, “Relax, son. Even we Teleri had to get used to something new before we became masters of it. But the maiar are in control. Just sit back and enjoy the scenery.” 

So, Thranduil did as his adar bid and took control of his fear, relaxed and started to take stock of his surroundings and the views he’d never seen from the river. He’d fondly recall that he’d never enjoyed anything so much in his life.

They enjoyed a camaraderie when they camped for the evenings and Thranduil’s company was split between riding with his family and riding with Xin and his family as the Elatanûz King would wish his company to chat with him and to point out things along the way. By the second week they were already at the Sea of Rhûn and then things got interesting. Thranduil had felt a shiver as he knew that the inland sea was all that was left of the mighty Helcar and the birthplace of his race.

Thranduil was once again riding in the lead boat with Xin and his family and when he saw the shoreline approaching and he asked if they would be riding or if there was another tributary that would carry them forward.

Xin turned to him and smiled wickedly, saying, “Oh, we have our own channel from here onward.”

It was then that Thranduil noticed they were heading for a rocky outcropping and braced himself. He knew they weren’t in danger of smashing into the rocks, but the last thing he was expecting was when they suddenly plunged into darkness as they entered a cavern. Then Sililya held up her pendant, using it to shine a beacon of light into the darkness to light their way. 

Then the cavern went lower and lower and they finally leveled out and Thranduil could tell they were very deep underground from the pressure on his ears. They were going very fast now and Thranduil wondered how much of this was the maiar and how much was the current, itself, as the water was rushing very fast through the cavern. The cavern itself was much smaller than the cave entrance they entered, but it wasn’t so close as to be claustrophobic. It was wide and had a fairly high ceiling.

Xin leaned over and said, “When we found this waterway it was nothing more than a lava tube. The maiar had to follow it unhoused to see where it went and if we could use it. It took us about a millennia to open up and widen this channel. But it kept us safe when we were still trading with Dor-Winion. We’d suffered several attacks before I decided we had to take action. But that action wasn’t going to happen when we were bringing back the goods we needed. That is what this passageway was for.”

“What of these lights?” Thranduil asked, as he indicated the small globes that lined the cavern walls to either side..

“Ah! Those are an invention of the dwarves. The Ironfists, I think. Though now they all make them. You’ll see them all over the valley. Everybody loves them.” And then knowing he’d ask, Xin continued, “They make the glass globes and put a drop of the starlight into them. The light has to be replenished every few weeks, but they’ll burn continuously until they run out of their fuel.”

“Who refills them down here?”

“Probably the dwarves. As you can see, there are walkways on both sides of the channel. Dwarves aren’t fond of boats, but they’ll walk forever if you give them a task. I didn’t give them this task and as I’m not their king such a request would be seen as impudence. But they designed this channel and even though they didn’t build it, they still take pride in it.”

They were only within the channel for a few days and besides some comfort breaks, they slept in the boats and made no other stops. Xin assured him they would be at their destination well before lunch on the morrow, though how the man could keep time underground was a mystery to Thranduil, who had lost all sense of time. 

But sure enough they hadn’t been traveling long after that pronouncement when the channel suddenly opened up to an enormous cavern that was well lit and Xin announced they were under the mountain range of the Orocarni. Part of Thranduil was excited because he knew he was in the land that Ilúvatar had placed His first and second born children in this world.

There were many large steam works and Thranduil knew of these because he’d seen the dwarf-works in the bowels of Menegroth that heated, cooled and provided water to the city when he was a lad. But those were small in comparison to these which sat in long lines in several sections of the cavern. He would later learn they had several functions, one of which was not only pumping water to the dwarves' homes, but to the entire valley. And that there were many such stations at various locations around the Orocarni perimeter and within the valley itself.

Another function he was about to find out as they disembarked and Xin led them to two large ornate cages. Thranduil was disturbed but watched as everybody calmly entered and two dwarves joined each carriage and gave an order to their fellows by some levers. Several lever pulls later found them rising into the air. It was a disconcerting experience for Thranduil and even for Lin who had never been on one before. The lifts would go through stone levels and at times seemed to go through solid stone as they rose through a hole cut through solid stone just for the carriages.

They finally stopped on what looked to be a public area as it was a massive cavern that had dwarves going busily about their day. Statues, decorated stairways and arches that arose level after level and what looked like shops lining the walls and a resplendently ornate entrance way that led outside where daylight streamed into their Halls.

Exiting the dwarrow, after being hailed and waved at by happy, cheerful dwarves, the group walked out into the light of day and Thranduil looked out into a land that seemed suspended in time. His misty memories of Beleriand had not been so beautiful and the landscape he saw before him was breathtaking. They were on a rise and had good view in both directions and the land was as Xin said. It was vast. As far as his eyes could see were plains, farmland, rivers, lakes, villages and more importantly, forests. Lots of forestlands. Not just one, but great swaths of forestlands dotted all throughout the land. And that was just what he could see. He could hear Lin chattering to her brothers and exclaiming in wonder at how pretty it was. 

Thranduil’s adar stood next to him and he knew his face must have shown his wonder because his adar laid his hand upon his arm and said, “I felt the same way when I first saw it. I kept waiting for something unpleasant to happen. That it was all a cruel trick and we’d end up enslaved. I’m sorry to say it just never occurred to me that it was for real and there were no strings attached.”

“But why? Why would he do this for us?”

“I asked the same thing. He told me it was because our people sheltered his in their beginning when Morgoth came for them. Without question and without expecting anything in return. He feels he owes us the same.” Oropher said.

“And it’s as simple as that?”

“It’s as simple as that. You have to understand that Xin is old. Really old, but he’s quite simple in his beliefs. I don’t mean he’s not wise, he’s very wise. But he’s never had to navigate through politics or nobles vying for favor. There’s no guile in him. He sees things in simple terms. Right and Wrong. Good and Evil. Light and Darkness." And Oropher paused before continuing.

“And he was created to be king. Who can say that? I can’t say I’ve ever met one of our own unbegotten who was created to be king of a particular clan of elves. Thingol wasn’t. I don’t know what led those ellyn to be leaders. Perhaps they were the sons of the unbegotten who were lost. We don’t have that in our records that I know of. We know their names and then they were all lost to us. What we have is the names of the three that went to Valinor with the Vala to see their land."

Shaking his head, Oropher concluded, “What a mess that turned out to be. It seems to me that these are the ones that got it right. Maia, elves, men and dwarves all living together in peace and harmony. There’s no strife or wars here. There never has been and that means there’s never been any hard feelings to get over. No simmering anger over past grievances. Their only strife has come from outside of themselves. And that only came about because they had trade with men who became envious of them.”

“It feels good here. _I_ feel good here.” Thranduil remarked, in wonder.

Just then Xin strode up and spoke to the wizards and made sure that they were taking their brother in hand. They assured him they would take very good care of their brother and Xin let them go on their way. He then approached Oropher, “My Lord Oropher. I know you and your Lady wife have your own home, but I was wondering if I could impose upon you to accept my hospitality at least for a day or two with your son and granddaughter, before you whisk your son off to your new greenwood?”

“Yes, King Xin, it would be our honor to accept your kind hospitality.”

“That is well. We will be having a Welcome Home Feast for our restored princess and I’d like all of you to attend.” Xin smiled and then led the way to his home and for the first time Thranduil noticed there was beautiful and sprawling city just below them that started on a raised flat outcropping and meandered down beside the falls that roared just off to their right, until it spilled onto the valley floor itself, straddling both sides of the river the falls fed.

Thranduil followed and was secretly pleased as he would be under the same roof as his dearest Lin. Then he chastised himself. She was still a child! An eight hundred and seventy year old child, but still a child nonetheless. Well, nearly. She still had less than a yen to go before she was of age. Only one hundred and thirty years before she came of age. 

When they came to Xin’s home Thranduil thought it lovely. He thought all their buildings lovely. They were so different from what he’d seen in any elven or mannish dwelling place. Their style was all their own. The home was more a manor home that had perhaps a dozen suites of rooms, but it was no palace. This was a home. A home for a family. This wasn’t where Xin ruled. This is where he lived. Thranduil was enchanted.

He was led to one of the suites in the same wing as his parents and daughter. He knew his daughter was wed with children of her own and wondered if she fretted to be rejoined with them. He soon forgot about all of that as he enjoyed the bath that was in his room. It wasn’t the large thermal pools he was used to, but he could get used to this! Running hot and cold water and not gravity fed. This felt like luxury to him.

He dressed and went out to explore a little and found a garden in the back through a double pair of doors that had clear panes of glass. Thranduil had never seen doors like them and was fascinated. Thranduil had always been a curious elf and his adar thought him wasted as a prince or warrior, though he excelled at both. It had not surprised Oropher at all to hear that his son was regarded as the greatest and mightiest king the Nandor had ever had. And only a few knew they weren’t just comparing him to his adar, Oropher, but also to Denethor and Lenwë, before him.

But now, Thranduil’s attention was diverted to the pool in the garden that had fish in them. Large golden fish and others that were orange and white, swimming contentedly as a small waterfall bubbled cheerfully into the pond. There were stone benches and Thranduil saw the cherry blossom trees that Lin had described so lovingly, in full bloom. There were bushes with tiny flowers of every hue of pinks, whites, lavender and purple. There were steps that led up to other seating areas. It wasn't overly large and clearly designed to enjoy privately.

Thranduil sat on one of the benches and watched the beautiful fish going about their business and he soon lost track of time as he found their movement mesmerizing. At first he didn’t hear anyone join him and he started when his hand was grasped. He looked up startled and found his dearest Lin sitting next to him.

“Hello, Lin. Are you happy to be home?”

“Well, this wasn’t my home, but it feels the same, so I think I’ll be happy here. And I’m so glad to be with my family again. And I’ve missed my brother, Li.”

“I’m glad you’re back with your twin. Soon you and your brother will have your own coming of age celebrations and you’ll both be officially grown adults. Are you looking forward to that?”

“I will look forward to be taken seriously and not a child any longer. Especially by you, Thranduil.”

“Do you think I treat you like a child? I don’t think I do. I know you are not of age, but I’ve never treated you like some silly girl-child.”

“No, that is true, but you can be terribly overprotective at times. I keep telling you I won’t break.”

“There is no harm in not looking for trouble. You seem to find it quite well all on your own. And that’s when you aren’t looking.”

Thranduil put his arm around her and she snuggled into him for comfort and they remained sitting there just enjoying one another’s company and watching the fish in the pond. Xin and Sililya observed them through the glass paned door and exchanged a quiet smile and left them to their privacy.

~0~

Thranduil and his family were at the high table of Xin and his family and they were enjoying fellowship and feasting in celebration of Lin’s return to their land. It was plain she was beloved by her people and Thranduil felt a pang at her long sundering from them. He hadn’t realized how fortunate he was that she’d been in his care.

He took a sip of his wine and was pleased that it was a particularly fine vintage. Better than his own vintage from Dorwinion. “I see you still keep trade with Dorwinion. I suppose that doesn’t surprise me as your lands are closer to them than mine. But can you tell me what this vintage is so I can request it of them the next time I trade with them?” and Thranduil was surprised when Xin chuckled lightly in reply.

“That wine is not _from_ Dor-Winion. We make it here and trade it to them for the milk, cream and cheese they make there. Well, we did. We don’t actually have trade outside our land any longer. We are self sufficient here and can make our own dairy products now. In fact, I cultivated those vines myself as a hobby. It took me many yeni to get them just perfect. I’m glad to know you like it.”

_“You_ make it? _You_ created it?” Thranduil asked in wonder and his adar laughed heartily at the stunned look upon his son’s face.

“You know, Xin? I think you inadvertently just gave my son a spectacular reason to move here. The loss of his precious Dorwinion, which is bound to run dry at some point.”

“It shouldn’t. I gave them some of my vines in our last trade. I wanted their cattle and they wanted my vines. We had both long resisted such a trade. But I think they realized we wouldn’t be trading partners for long and finally agreed to the trade - as long as it included the vines.” Xin smiled.

“Can you show me how?” Thranduil asked, very much interested in learning this craft. To him it had always had an otherwordly purity and clarity of flavor. Probably more of the virtue of the starlight that infused this land and why it hadn’t seemed as good as he remembered in the last few centuries.

“I’d be happy to. But I must warn you, it is a time consuming and precise art-form. And I _do_ consider it an art-form.”

“I would love to learn. I haven’t really had time to take up a hobby in my life. I would love to learn other things besides warfare.” Thranduil said, smiling wistfully.

“I could help you with that as well, Thranduil. I used to help my papa with the vines. But do you think you would like it here? I know you will want to see the forest your people live in, but do you think it might be a place you’d like to live in?” Lin asked eagerly, a look of hope in her eyes.

Just then a fireworks display began and all the people got up to get a better vantage point. Fireworks that burst into the blooms of flowers and pinwheels blazing in many colors and hues. Gold, silver, white, red, blue, purple, green, yellow and orange. They would shoot up in the air to form green stalks while another would burst to produce the bloom. Some exploded in random patterns that were pleasing while others that formed complicated designs and shapes of nature. It was a fun and exciting show and over all too soon.

They all returned to their seats and Thranduil asked Xin, “Don’t you fear that such a display will alert those outside your realm?”

“No. The Orocarni is too high and we are yet shielded from the world. Though we may have to rethink some of the things we do for our enjoyment, ere long. I know there will come a time that such things could betray us to the outside world.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spoil your enjoyment. I’ve been under siege so long that I sometimes find it hard not to think of such things.”

“Don’t apologize. It is a valid concern. It won’t be long before men will settle the lands around these mountains. We can’t give them any reason to wonder what is on the other side.”

“Papa, do you think I can go back with Thranduil? I want to collect my spiders. We can put them in one of the forest groves and they will make their silk for us. You will love the fabric they make.”

“No, my River Pearl. I just got you back home. I don’t want you leaving again. I will see what can be done about your spiders.”

“But papa, I am the only one they listen to.” But at the mere lift of a brow from her father she dropped the matter.

Thranduil was shocked at her acquiescence. She never gave up on matters that quickly while she’d been in his realm. He looked at Xin and asked, “Can you teach me how to do that?” Which earned him a pout from Lin and a smirk from the Elatanûz King.


	16. Cîweryn Galen

A couple of days after Lin’s Welcoming Home Celebration found Thranduil, Oropher, Aleth and Aereth getting ready to depart Xin’s home to ride to the South to Cîweryn Galen. They would ride the Mearas, for those were the only steed they had within the realm. Lin stood by her parents and her brother, Li, as they bid them safe journey and Thranduil couldn’t help but notice the sad look upon her face. He wondered why she would look so sad. She was home with her family now. He determinedly put a smile on his own face and waved farewell to them as he and his family set off.

It wasn’t long before the steeds took a furious pace and they seemed to enjoy being given their head. And why not, Thranduil wondered. If he were able to run as fast, he would do so at every given opportunity. Such was their speed that it was only a few hours before the Great Forest to the Southeast of Xiānggélǐlā came into view. 

Admittedly, at this pace he’d not been able to see a great deal of the land from the back of a horse that thought a mad dash across the land like demons where on its heels was a stroll in the park, but what he’d seen pleased him immensely. He’d seen lots of villages and people going about their business and all had seemed peaceful and normal. Quiet. Thranduil liked quiet. He was ready for quiet. He’d had quite enough excitement to last him the rest of his eternity.

Thranduil could see that Xin hadn’t been exaggerating that the forest was larger than Eryn Galen. Even at this distance he could see it stretched out in either direction for hundreds of leagues. As they came closer the Mearas slowed their pace and were down to an almost canter and slowed even further to a trot. They were still traveling at a fair clip and were within the forest soon enough. They had entered at the Northwestern edge and Thranduil figured that’s where his parents lived.

But no. They travelled on a forest road and were soon within the central eastern quadrant of the forest. They had entered here so that Aereth could go home to her husband. Her children lived within the same village as she and were grown and wed themselves. She was a daernaneth herself now and her grandchildren were still quite young. They dismounted within the village and Thranduil noticed it was a fairly large village and everyone was bustling about and he noticed there were children running around everywhere. A _lot_ of children.

“None of our people felt safe enough in Aman to have children. These have all been born since we came here.” Oropher supplied as he saw the look of wonder on his son’s face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many children even back in Doriath.”

“I have. But I was one of them.” Oropher chuckled.

An ellon came out to meet them and Thranduil found this was his son-in-honor, husband to his daughter. His name was Enagar and he was tall with russet hair with smiling, good humored grey green eyes.

“Aereth, my love. You are back sooner than I expected......which brings me great joy.”

“More like you are up to something with the children and are distracting me from seeing the mess you’ve made in my kitchen.” she replied with a lift to her brow and Thranduil was completely charmed by their interaction.

“It’s ok Aereth! I’ve got it all cleaned up. They were trying to make blueberry tarts and…...Oh! Thranduil!”

“Ninimmil!” exclaimed Thranduil and went over to his former wife and grasped her hands and stared with joy into her eyes. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you!” and smiled gently.

A look of discomfiture crossed her face, “Oh, Thranduil, I, um….” But Thranduil laid a finger upon her lips and said in a soothing tone, “I know. And I’m happy for you. I really am just so very glad to see you!” and gave her a friendly hug which she returned with relief.

Aleth and Oropher had been observing and let all play out and when Aereth invited them in for tea both politely refused, “Nay, not this time, if you don’t mind. I’d like to get us home and Thranduil settled during his visit. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after?” Aleth demurred.

“Oh, well, that is fine. But I will keep you to that, daernaneth. Now that I’ve met my adar I’d like to know him and he has yet to meet his grandchildren.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t keep you from your adar. But we will keep him for tonight, at least!” she smilingly replied.

They then said their farewells and remounted to travel to the village that Oropher and Aleth called their home. They traveled deeply into the forest and passed many villages that were like the one they’d just left. All busy and bustling with activity and with children out playing. There were children everywhere in every village and this more than anything told Thranduil all he needed to know of this place. Elves only had children when they felt safe. Never during war and never when they felt threatened in any way. These people felt safe.

They came to another village and this one was the largest they had come to yet. Like the others, there were people out and about and children were running around everywhere. His parents led him to a comfortable looking home that was large enough that he knew it had plenty of guest rooms. They dismounted and went inside and Thranduil could see it was built for comfort and not for luxury or opulence. 

It was built in the Silvan fashion - a talan - the first floor built around the base of the tree with it’s second and third stories at different levels cradled by the giant oak it encircled, with winding stairways not only connecting the levels, but also leading off to cozy sitting areas to enjoy their tea out in the fresh air. They showed him to his room and he was surprised they had the same running hot and cold running water there in the forest.

When he asked, Oropher said that as far as he knew everybody did. It was something that Xin insisted on and yes, when they had first settled here it had been a pain in the arse to lay all the pipes. But the dwarves knew their business and after all the construction and mess had been cleared away it had not taken them very long to settle in. And the residual scars that had been left with the digging to lay the pipes had healed over with great speed and soon there had been no trace they had tore up the ground to provide them with this luxury.

Thranduil sat with his head in his hands and still had trouble believing this place actually existed and he wasn’t, in fact, deep within some dream that had captured everything he’d ever hoped for in life. He would have insisted that this was exactly what had happened except his son wasn’t here and neither was Lin. Lin was at her home with her own family and his son was back in Eryn Galen. He wondered if he could convince his son to come here some day and realized he’d already made his decision. There wasn’t anything further he needed to see.

His adar popped his head through the door to invite him to tea and saw his son sitting with his head in his hands and he went to sit on the bed next to him and drew him into his embrace. Thranduil returned it and whispered, “I don’t need to see anything else. I’ve decided.”

Oropher pulled back in confusion, looking deeply into his sons eyes and comprehension dawned so that he stated, rather than asked, “The children.”

“Yes.” his son replied.

“Well, come and have tea. Your naneth will be displeased if we wait until it’s cold.”

Thranduil chuckled and got up to follow his adar out to join his naneth as she set out the tea in their sitting room. She looked up and noticed the change in mood and asked, “What did I miss?”

“Our son likes it here and has made his decision.”

“Oh good! You know I want my only son close to me. It’s nice to have the grandkids close, but you must know that I’m particularly fond of you, my son. But what changed your mind?”

“Seeing all the children, nana. I don’t remember ever seeing so many children ever in my life. Not even back in Doriath.”

“Oh, well, even in Doriath we knew we were in danger, what with that dark vala running around snatching and killing us. No, this is the first time I’ve ever felt safe. Like Ilúvatar’s very Hand of Protection is upon us. And I think those of us who have been re-embodied feel it more strongly than those who have never been through the Halls of Mandos. Don’t you think so, my love?”

“Yes, I feel it too. But tell me, son. Now that you’ve made up your mind what do you plan to do?”

“Well, let’s talk about that. I still don’t want to leave Eryn Galen in its current state. Xin has offered me his people who he believes can heal the forest. I’m assuming what he means is they can heal it faster than what we could do ourselves.”

“No doubt. The Elatanûz have all been exposed to the starlight for Ages. For generations. And from what I hear, this land we now reside in was fouled by Morgoth, himself, back in the mists of time. The starlight that Ilúvatar changed healed this land almost overnight.”

“Changed? How?”

“Xin told me that his wife had the dwarves make her a large fountain, you saw it at the festival, and she put her starlight in it. But wait! The tale goes back farther than that. Seems the starlight has a quality that makes it grow - multiply. It’s how she lit Luinil all these Ages. Whatever she used from her pendant would refill itself. Anyway, she made a Well that tapped right into the ground water here and she put some of it into the Well. And they thought it would take centuries to seep into the land and heal it and they pretty much just left it alone for a long time. But she was also watching us in Aman as she sat at her duties in the Heavens and our plight so broke her heart she wept and prayed to Ilúvatar. And He answered her.”

Thranduil was sitting and listening in rapt attention and at his adar’s pause to take a sip of his tea, prompted him to continue, “And?!” eliciting an indulgent smile from his naneth who remembered this same impatience for bedtime tales when he was a small child and knew her husband was pausing on purpose to get just this reaction from their boy. She was gratified that no matter how old he’d gotten, some things about him had never changed.

“Well, He changed the starlight within her pendant and instructed her to pour the entire contents into her fountain. The one she had the dwarves make for her. It was just a regular water fountain at first and was just meant to be something nice in their city center. I think at some point she’d poured a few drops into the fountain because she thought it would be pretty as a starlight fountain. Anyway, He told her He approved of her and her husband’s plans and that He gave them His Blessings and then gave her some instructions.” and he paused again for a sip but almost spewed it when his son groaned plaintively, “Adaaa!”

“Patience son! Now where was I? Ah yes! So, then she and Xin went together to the fountain and did as Ilúvatar had instructed them and poured the contents of the pendant that had been turned clear as water into the fountain. And they watched the fountain as it filled to overflowing with the clear water and seeped into the land and spread out as far as they could see. And then a cloud formed over the fountain and arose high overhead and began to rain down upon all the people and animals and the land. And that is how they are hidden from sight and how their land was healed almost overnight. After that, they just picked up and moved over to this side of the Orocarni and they began coming over to Aman to fetch up all our people and it’s how they escaped detection all those years from the Valar.”

“And in all those years the Valar never even noticed that you were all leaving?” asked a wide-eyed Thranduil and in that moment his parents saw the child Thranduil had been, and not the ellon he’d become and shared a soft smile.

“Well, toward the end they did! But by then Ilúvatar had spoken to several of the Ainu and they all lent a hand despite the orders they’d received from their Lord, Manwë. And from what Xin told me,” and here he leaned over as if sharing a secret, “during his last trip to the forest, the ainu helped them empty that forest of every single elf right under the noses of half the Valar themselves.” straightening up he concluded, “After that he just had to go to the coast and the Valar would bring those of our people that were left themselves. They never had to go inland again after that.” Oropher concluded his tale in a dramatic fashion and was rewarded by his son leaning back in wonder and whispering “Eru!” with a voice full of awe.

“That would make a fine bedtime tale, ada.”

“I believe it just was.” and Thranduil colored at the thought that they’d just treated him as an elfling getting a bedtime tale.

“Then you were making this all up?” he accused, hurt.

“No son. The thing about bedtime tales is you leave out all the pain, fear and anxiety. I was there and I swear every word I told you was and is true. What I leave out is how terrifying it was to be so hopeless you make a decision that might have the effect of costing you every person you love. Of not planning to leave and suddenly having to flee because you are about to be discovered by those who had mistreated you. To sneak across Aman and fearing discovery with every step. Of making a voyage into the unknown with only the word of the one you gave your trust to. I told you. Even after I got here I kept waiting for betrayal. This wasn’t an easy decision to make but I’ll never regret it. Please believe me when I say that you won’t either.”

“I’m sorry, ada. I can’t imagine how you’ve suffered in the one place we were always told would be safe for us. I guess if you’re not Noldor you can’t expect any sort of welcome there.” Thranduil sighed and thought of how Galadriel had spoken so glowingly of Aman and he became anxious for the Nandor living within Lothlórien and Imladris. “You’ll never know how close I came to joining you there after the war.”

“Yes, Lord Xin told me that his wife healed you twice. I owe them both a lot that you remained here and didn’t end up in Aman.”

“Twice? Legolas said the same. I only recall how angry I was with her for pulling me back the one time. I wasn’t very grateful or nice to her.”

“Yes, son. Twice. You nearly didn’t survive the same battle I was killed in.”

Thranduil began to disagree, then stopped short. He recalled rumors of how he’d been given up for lost because of the severity of his injuries and the “miraculous” healing that had occurred overnight. Night. And a star who admitted to watching them at night. Sililya. It would seem he owed her his life twice over.

“Well, let’s stop talking about that!” Aleth exclaimed. “What I want to know is what you plan to do now.”

“Well, first of all, it is in my mind just now that it’s not just my people I have to worry over. Celeborn has plans to move a portion of his people into the Southern Greenwood. East Lórien he wishes to call it. He leads Nandor and so does Elrond. What will become of those? Are they to be relegated to that cursed place to be treated as you were? They are not city dwellers and it seems to me those are the only ones the Valar value.” Thranduil also thought of his former adar-in-honor, Círdan. He supposed he’d be safe in Olwë’s kingdom, but Thranduil would miss him.

“Ai! Always more elves to save. We will have to make our case to them. There’s nothing for it. I would not wish such a mean existence on my worst enemy. Better a blade to end it all and spend eternity in Mandos’s Halls than that slow death.”

“We should ride back to Xin’s city in the morn and make arrangements to get back to Eryn Galen.”

“You will do no such thing, young ellon!” Aleth scolded, “You will spend at least two days here getting to know your daughter and your grandchildren. You have three grandsons, two of whom look just like you and you now have nine great grandchildren as each of those ellyn now have three each and none of them are of age.”

“Yes, nana. Strange. I don’t even feel like I have a daughter, let alone grand and great grandchildren.”

“Well, of course not. How could you? You don’t know them. But there are a lot of people out there that count you as family and you should meet them. Then you will have something to tell your son. Legolas also needs a reason to come here, son.”

“Yes, he does. I know that he and his dwarf friend had planned to travel. This is as good as any land to travel through and I’m sure Gilmi would be enthused to meet dwarf clans they all thought lost.”

“Oh wait until you meet them, Thranduil!” Oropher exclaimed. “They are happy dwarves! Do you know that was the first thing that struck me when I arrived was the happy dwarves, puttering around besides elves. Smiling. Even in Doriath I never saw a jolly dwarf. It’s like this is how they were always meant to be. Not the dour things we became accustomed to.”

“Happy dwarves? Well, they seemed nice enough when we arrived. And they clearly hold Xin in high regard. I just never thought of them as a happy people.” Thranduil said, clearly dubious.

“Oh, your adar is right. They are happy. And they don’t just hole up in their mountains. They mix freely here. They trade and bring their children out to play with the other children. If you can convince your Mearas to walk about a bit you will see them everywhere.”

“Huh, the little I saw told me there are many villages and towns here. And no soldiers. I didn’t see anyone armed that I could make out. That told me quite a bit. But it was seeing all the children here that convinced me this was the safe haven Xin said it was.”

“They are not helpless and I believe they are all trained in combat. I don’t believe their land was ever invaded, but they seem to have been harried a great deal with their trade caravans. I also believe they would go out and clear the nests of brigands that inhabited the lands between here and Dorwinion.”

“Yes, Lin told of those times. She said her brother took a scimitar to the face and lost an eye before they even knew they were under attack.”

Oropher looked confused by this piece of news, “But I’ve met all of Xin’s sons and none are wounded in such a way.”

“It’s the maia blood or the starlight. Maybe both? Regardless, he completely healed and even regrew the eye he lost.”

“Eru! I didn’t know they could do that! That’s remarkable.”

But then his attention was diverted by a knock upon their door. As he went to answer it Aleth excused herself to start their evening meal with Thranduil offering to help her. But a group of elves burst in, all carrying covered dishes and pots full of steaming stew, fruits, vegetables, fresh baked bread and other containers of honey and butter and even a flagon of wine. Aleth, full of thanks, directed them towards the dining room so they could settle the small feast upon the table there.

Thranduil, greatly touched, looked to thank them when he noticed that the tall ellon carrying the heavy stew was one of his own that he’d lost at the Battle of the Five Armies decades ago. “Ferdil? You’re here?!”

“Oh yes, sire! Please pardon the interruption, but my wife, Eithes here, decided that it would be most helpful to her ladyship if she didn’t have to fuss with meal preparations, as you’d want to be spending your time visiting. I hope you don’t mind our impertinence.”

“Of course not. Your wife is most thoughtful and kind and I thank you for thinking of us. I thank you all for interrupting your day and I’m sure my naneth especially thanks you for your kindness.”

“Oh, yes! Thank you Eithes! I was just getting up to prepare dinner and here you are! Your timing is impeccable! Oh! And I have that gown ready for your daughter. Give me moment.” And Aleth hurried off to retrieve said gown. She returned with a lovely, yet simple gown in a deep moss green that appeared to be a pleasant surprise to Eithes if her cry of delight was anything to go by. They soon said their farewells and left as suddenly as they appeared.

“Is it always like this?”

“What? Someone bringing us our dinner? No! They let us feed ourselves. This was for you, son!” Oropher said with a fond smile.

“No! I mean neighbors just dropping by like, like……”

“Like normal people? Yes. That is normal. We aren’t held in special regard here. We all respect one another as equals here.”

Thranduil sighed as he sat down to eat, “That sounds nice. I think I will like that most of all.” And he missed the concerned glance exchanged between his parents.


	17. Invitation Accepted

~Xiānggélǐlā, Istilien~

Thranduil and Oropher were riding back to Xin’s city at what was a sedate pace for the mearas, which was still faster than the normal steed. Thranduil and Oropher had asked if they could kindly stroll a bit so they could view the land and the equines had acquiesced. But they were apparently anxious to be back in the area that they called home, which was near to the great plains where they could run free and where there were many herds. 

But, even at this quick pace, Thranduil was able to take in more of the landscape and sure enough he saw dwarves. Dwarves everywhere. Dwarves who mixed freely with the Elatanûz and who would stop and wave at perfect strangers who happened to be riding by. Thranduil, not used to waving at people of any ilk, found it a novelty and smilingly waved back in return.

While riding, he thought over the last couple of days and the many meetings he’d had with strangers that were related to him. He’d met Ninnimil's husband, Gasben, who seemed a worthy fellow and their daughter Galhel. He’d been officially introduced to his son-in-honor, Enagar, Aereth’s husband and their three sons Gearion, Acharor and Teithon, and their wives Redoril, Nidhil and Meduiel. He had no idea who belonged to who as the chaos of the children had made it hard to concentrate on anything being said. And he’d met his great grandchildren and he'd become really lost after that.

There had been Reniel, Lachel, Imradir, Mehel, Uilion, Beldir, Tegildir, Melil and Ivrel. He’d seen farmyard nurseries in the Spring with less pandemonium. He knew there were five ellyth and four ellyn and they had all wanted to climb on him, braid his hair and hug and kiss him. Most had sticky hands from their berry tarts and he’d ended up having most of it on his face, clothes and in his hair. And he’d loved every moment of it. And all of them from a daughter who had died in his arms shortly after her birth. It was a miracle to him.

He and his adar arrived in what Thranduil thought of as the capital city and Thranduil was struck again by how unique and beautiful it was. He’d generally thought straight angles unattractive, though that wasn’t exactly what he was seeing here. Yes, he saw straight angles, but the way the corners of the roofs curled up at the edges gave it a charm along with the green, red and gold accents on the redwood and white homes. 

He also saw silk banners here and there that were painted with the cherry blossoms trees with the tiny birds his Lin loved so much, and he even saw several with the koi fish he’d seen in Xin’s pond. These were just for decoration and not for the heraldry of Houses or Clans. 

Word must have been sent ahead to alert them of their arrival, for two of Lin’s brothers were there to greet them and after they dismounted the brothers simply took the riding blankets off the mearas and let them go where they pleased, thanking them for their assistance. The horses nodded to the young men and trotted off in the direction of the plains so they could rejoin their herd.

Then they led them to a large building that was used as a meeting hall, feasting hall and a place where weddings and other official ceremonies would take place. It was also the place where Xin made decisions with regards to disputes that arose from time to time. Thranduil stood in the back and watched how King Xin ruled his realm. 

What they saw was a patient monarch who listened and then gently chided the petitioners for bringing to his attention something they should have been able to settle betwixt themselves. He refused to make a decision until the morrow and encouraged them to go to the tavern and to talk over their disagreement and to come to an amicable resolution on their own.

“For whatever decision I make, one of you will be unhappy with my ruling. But if you can come to a mutually satisfying agreement you will both come away happy with the outcome.” And he then dismissed the rest with the same admonition that they try to find a solution on their own without his assistance. He then walked down towards Thranduil and Oropher and welcomed them back into the city.

“I hope you had an enjoyable visit within your new greenwood, King Thranduil?”

“Yes, I did, thank you King Xin.”

“Ah, yes! Let me take off the king’s robes and then we can retire to my home and relax and you two can refresh yourselves after that long ride. The Mearas are fast, but they still kick up a lot of dust!” and he did just that, taking off his outer robes which he presumably only wore when he heard petitions and handed them off to one who appeared as if by magic to take them away. He then led them back to his home and bade them take up the rooms they had occupied on their last visit.

Once washed and refreshed Thranduil and Oropher made their way to Xin’s sitting room where he had tea prepared and they all settled down to enjoy a cuppa in peace. It soon became clear that Xin was waiting for one of the ellyn to break the silence and Thranduil put his cup down to do just that.

“I’ve decided I wish to accept your offer, my lord. Now I would appreciate your advice on how I begin this whole enterprise. I won’t be rescuing elves from desperate straits. My people now think they are free and can live in their forest in peace. How do I convince them that this place is better?”

Xin thought a moment and then set down his own cup, “I’m not sure you will need to do much of anything. From what my Sililya tells me the men who surround your Eastern edge will begin almost immediately encroaching upon your realm. You also have men within your forest, do you not?”

“Yes, the woodmen. They have never given us any trouble before.”

“They will. More will join them and they will begin to cut your trees as they build a town there on the banks of the Anduin. The only thing I would urge you is to warn your people that Aman is not safe for them. I’m sure that if they become disheartened they will think to sail, possibly to join their loved ones. You must tell them that their loved ones are not there but still here in Ennorath. That will not settle their hearts, but maybe those who would have trickled over to Aman will trickle here instead.”

“I’m also concerned with those Nandor who live in Imladris and Lothlórien.”

“My first instinct is to say no. We are sheltered here and I have offered you this haven because of my wife and daughter. I don’t know that I would say no if they came with your people. But to just announce to two other realms that this sanctuary exists goes against everything I hold as a prudent course.”

“Did you come to save my people because of my son or for our own sakes, King Xin?” Oropher asked curiously. He knew he was missing something here.

Xin sighed, “For your own sakes, of course. But letting two additional realms know of our existence would bring us unwanted attention, including that of the Valar. That is something I won’t risk. And you need to know that I don’t particularly approve of the other two realms, which is not to say I find fault with the Nandor there. But those who ruled those realms did so while excluding all others in need around them.” And turning to address Thranduil, “But you didn’t. You treated all within your realm and those passing through it with fairness and courtesy. You even bore the burden of making sure some never troubled those outside your realm again. And I know you didn’t relish that burden, nor did you exercise it often.”

“The last time I had to do that was with an entire family that had planned to sell your daughter to slavers. I’m only glad they chose to go through my forest on that outing. I have no idea how many others were not so fortunate.”

“Eru! I’m glad I never had to make such a decision. I might have put them to the sword.” Oropher exclaimed.

“No you wouldn’t, ada. You never did. It was hard enough to watch them grow old and die without ever repenting of their evil deeds.”

“My Sililya told me of this. I do not fault you on any decision you made there. But I was glad I didn’t have to make it. I would not have trusted myself in the matter.”

“Nor would I, had it been my daughter. But you already know how special Lin is. She drew my attention right away and I knew she didn’t belong with them. That’s when I took a closer look and saw their intentions.” he took a deep breath and went back to what concerned him, “But please, what do you suggest I do to convince my people this is where they should go. I don’t want to just decree it to them. They’ll think I’ve lost my mind.”

“What if I went with you, son? I know word must have spread by now with my last visit. If I was there to answer questions maybe that would convince them.”

“Perhaps you should also bring others from your new greenwood who still have family there. I don’t insist that they all leave at once. Though I would also suggest any plants and seedling you’d like to preserve from your forest be brought as well. All this will take time and I had planned that it would take close to a century for all this to be accomplished. I know it’s a short period of time, but I feel you will be imposed upon almost immediately.”

Thranduil blinked as he still wasn’t used to the thought that a man would think in such long terms. Then again, he’d left his only daughter in his care for several centuries.

Continuing, Xin said, “I would want you all here by Linniel and Lihúro’s Celebration. It would be nice to have all this business taken care of by then so we can just…..live.” Xin smiled as a beautiful butterfly flew in from an open window and alit on his hand and he looked at it a moment and a delighted smile crossed his face and then he let it go on its way.

Something in the way that whole moment transpired made Thranduil understand what it was inside men that made them able to appreciate instances in time. To experience life in a way that the elves could not. Lin had been able to do the same, but he’d put it down to her youth. Now he understood they were all capable of that and he was a little envious. Which was a strange thought because he knew Xin was older than he was. Xin was older than Ithil and Anar!

“When is their Celebration?” Oropher asked.

“One hundred and thirty years. They are quite excited.”

“Well, perhaps we should go back to the New Greenwood to see who will come with us?”

“Or I could just send a messenger there for you. Do you really wish to spend your remaining time here riding back and forth to Cîweryn Galen? My daughter will return shortly and then you will not see one another for another century. Do you not wish to say farewell to her?” Xin asked and then pretended not to see the look of pain that crossed the ellon’s face.

“Yes. Yes, of course I do.”

“One thing we have to arrange is a place for Lin’s pet spiders.” he said with an amused smirk.

“You want to bring the spiders?” Thranduil asked, askanced and even Oropher looked appalled.

“Of course. It would be cruel to leave them to be killed off by men. Or for men to be killed by them if they feel threatened enough to attack and protect themselves.”

Though Thranduil was loath to bring the spiders with them, he had to admit Xin had a point. It would be irresponsible to leave the spiders there to be killed since they would take a lot of people with them as they died off.

“How? They only listen to your daughter? Eru! I hope she said goodbye to them or there’ll be no controlling them as they look for her.”

“I will bet that the people I left behind could tame them. Though I will ask Pallando and Alatar to accompany you. I don’t know if your Aiwendil will wish to travel. He seems to have settled in.”

“He’s always been a bit quirky. But I like him. He has spunk. Camped out right on the Dark Lord's porch, so to speak. Hung out his sign, blazing for all who would look, letting them know that he was there.” Thranduil grinned.

Just then a commotion erupted outside and entered the home of Xin, causing him to smile. “Ah, they have returned.” and he went to go meet those of his family that still resided within the home. Sililya, Lin and her twin, Li, having returned from a trip to the market busily putting away their purchases and went to embrace their papa lovingly. 

“Did you enjoy your shopping trip, my River Pearl?”

“Oh yes, papa! I traded some of my silk for a very pretty hair comb. Papa! We just _have_ to bring my spiders here! The merchants just love my silk.” and she used her best pleading eyes causing her father to chuckle at her in amusement. Eru, he had missed her.

Then Lin espied Thranduil and exclaimed in surprised delight and went over to give him a hug which he returned with a gentle smile upon his face. He was so very glad to see her.

“We were just talking about that, my pearl.” and at her hopeful look said, “No! You can’t go. But we’ll ask Pallando and Alatar to go back with your Thranduil and his adar. I think they will be able to convince your spiders they will like it here much better.”

“If they can talk to the spiders all they have to do is tell them Lin is here and they’ll come.” Thranduil said dryly.

“That will be well then. I’ve seen the silk. It is truly fine and will be a welcome addition to our land.” and then, “Lin why don’t you take your Thranduil out into the gardens. I wish to speak with his adar. Li! Go with them.”

“Yes, papa. Come walk with me Thranduil.” and the three went out to enjoy the day and gardens.

Xin turned to Oropher and asked, “What troubles you Lord Oropher?”

“He speaks of a normal life. One without the crown. I know you wished him to rule Cîweryn Galen as king. Is this because you wish for your daughter to marry a king? Because I’m not so sure he can be convinced to retain the crown.”

“Oh course not. I merely wish my daughter to be happy. I wished him to keep the crown so your people would feel independent. To have their own identity. It is my ultimate hope that your people and mine become one people, but your people have a different history than we do. If you retain your own realm there is no reason we can’t share this land in harmony. Just as we share it with the dwarven clans. We are together, yet have our own separate identity. Your people have only been free for a short time. You refused the crown they wished you to take, as did the others they asked. So I thought Thranduil might be more obliging. But if it’s not a crown he wants, what of, say, a governorship? Something like the other towns and villages have here.”

Oropher looked at Xin thoughtfully and said, “Even I would have been willing for something like that. It’s the crown, you see. My wife lost me when I was king and it was for her sake I refused it.”

“Then you, yourself, would consider this?” Xin asked hopefully. And then almost excitedly, “And if your new realm is too large to manage on your own you could even share the task with your son and others you deem worthy administrators. I know your son might wish some time to explore, um, hobbies, to see where his interest lies. I approve of that. We are given this life to become all we were meant to be. To develop our unique talents and gifts. Your ellon strikes me as the curious type. Was he ever artistic as a child?”

“A dreamer. He was such a sweet and loving child. No parent could ask for more. This cruel world we lived in doesn’t treat such kindly. His naneth and I often fretted over what he might become in such a world. But he also possessed an inner strength that saw him through it. And he was counted as the greatest and mightiest king the Nandor ever had. And they didn’t mean me, my lord.” Oropher smirked and at Xin’s perplexed look he explained the Nandor history and their first kings, who they had loved and revered.

“I see.” Xin said, impressed that this outsider had won their regard and his son their love. “Well, let us not worry about such things just yet. I’m afraid our most pressing concern will be the separation of two who have come to depend upon one another’s counsel and comfort. Neither regards the other as a possible spouse at this time and it is my hope that the separation will lead to clarity in their feelings for one another.”

“You’re very canny sometimes, you know that Lord Xin?”

“Not really. This has been something my wife has forever been hinting at. I don’t know that I approve or disapprove. But if I can give it a nudge one way or the other I’ll play along. The last thing I want is to be around two moody people too thick to realize they belong together.” and Oropher had to laugh at the frankness.

“I still think you are shrewd and approaching this wisely, my lord. But that seems how you approach a lot of things. By not interfering.”

“Yes, well, I think we both know I _do_ interfere at times.” he smirked.

“Thank Eru for that!” Oropher emphatically replied.

~Eryn Galen~

Thranduil, his adar, the former Blue Wizards and fifty of the re-embodied elves of Cîweryn Galen made their way back to Eryn Galen. They’d left two days ago and Thranduil was still aggrieved with his farewells with Lin. She’d been tearful that she hadn’t been allowed to return and for the fact that she wouldn’t see him again until right before her and her brother’s coming of age celebration. The only thing he could do to reassure her was his promise that he would return.

As they traveled on the Celduin towards Long Lake and Eryn Galen Thranduil noticed that it already looked as if it had healed as though years had passed instead of a several weeks. Once they entered, by way of the Forest River, Thranduil noticed that all the burnt trees had been removed and new growth was already springing forth. In fact, as they sailed through he didn’t see a single charred remains of a tree and he wondered where they had taken them.

He would learn that with the counsel of the Elatanûz, his son had been persuaded to allow the cutting of the dead, charred trees to be taken to Esgaroth and Dale where they were traded for sheep, cattle and grain seeds. Thranduil thought it a brilliant move. It provided lumber to the mannish settlements which they argued they always needed, it got rid of a problem for them while gaining them much needed domestic animals for their own community growth.

They were gaining quite a following along the way as many noticed that the ones that sailed with their king were those of their fellows who they had lost both at Dagorlad and the Battle of Five Armies. And word spread like wildfire through the forest that the king had brought home their fallen not from Aman, but from the land the Strangers had come from. Speculation and rumor spread and the whispers had made the rounds so fast that they even made their way back to the king before he arrived at his own gates.

Oropher chuckled, “I’ve always admired that grapevine of theirs.”

Thranduil snorted, “And it’s always improving over the years. Come ada! Let’s go congratulate my son on not burning down the rest of the realm in our absence.”

They disembarked at the bridge and made their way to the stairs leading to his Halls and Thranduil began looking at them like they’d be the last time he’d see them. In a way it was, though it would take several decades until that final farewell. He wanted to gather their people together so he could tell them of the Sanctuary at Istilien. He also needed to warn all his people to avoid Aman at all costs.

Legolas stepped lightly down the step to meet his adar and he looked both elated and relieved at seeing his adar back so soon. He hadn’t truly believed his adar would only be gone weeks instead of months if the distance was truly as great as he believed it was. He’d traveled the land and knew how vast it was. And he’d never once gotten near the Sea of Rhûn, though he’d been at the very gates of Mordor. The thought of going to a land that was as far to the East as the sea was to Eryn Galen was daunting and he was sure it would be up to a year before he saw his adar again.

“Ada! Oh thank Eru you are here! I’m so happy to see you.”

“Well, I’m glad to be here. I missed you too. But as we have quite a large gathering already assembled, I think I should make a small announcement before I allow my companions to be mobbed by their families and friends.”

And Legolas looked more closely at the others with his adar and gaped in open astonishment for they were mostly those who he knew had died in one way or another. Whether from battles, accidents, spider attacks to skirmishes within the forest with the orcs. All of these were counted as ones they’d only ever see again if they sailed. 

Seeing the expectant and eager faces assembled, Thranduil stepped forward to address his people. “As some of you are aware I have just returned from the land that our Lin calls home. It is a fair place. An unspoiled place. One untouched by the wars that have ravaged our lands. But more than that, it now is the home of our people. All of our people. Those we thought were in Aman are not there. And we have learned that Aman is not safe for us. For the Valar have no regard for those of us who call the forest our home.” and he held up his hand for quiet as murmuring broke out from the assembled elves.

“But you don’t have to take my word for it. As you can plainly see, I’ve brought some of our lost kin back with me. They will tell you. They can tell you how it was there. How they were treated by those who oft told us that our wellbeing was their only concern. And that one day we all must come to Aman or perish here in Ennorath. But they can tell you that Aman is no sanctuary for us, just as I heard this from my own adar and naneth.”

Then Oropher stepped forward and those they’d brought with them stepped forward as if to give his words weight. That they were all of one accord in this matter.

“My son speaks the truth, for it is the truth that I told him myself. He never saw the meager existence we were forced to endure. But we all stand before you,” he said spreading his hands to include all those around him, “to warn you not to sail. You will not find sanctuary there and more importantly, you will not find your kin there. For we are all here. In the land set aside by Ilúvatar, Himself. A land like no other. More wholesome to us than Aman ever was. And the king there has offered us sanctuary. Just as he came to our rescue so many years ago he now offers the same haven for you.” he paused to see how his words were being received and one of the ellon he brought with him stepped forward to whisper in his ear. Oropher nodded and raised his hands for their attention once more.

“Rimmon has reminded me that I left out some important details. Firstly, we’ve already been granted our own land. A forest that we’ve named Cîweryn Galen. It is three times larger than Eryn Galen and there’s plenty of room for all of us, though we are not bound there if we don’t wish it. There are many cities and towns within this land. It is about the size of Beleriand and if that means nothing to you then think of a land that is roughly the size of the Rhovanion. We have no king yet, but it’s been suggested we divide the forest into quadrants and have a governor in charge of each district. But we’ll see. Nothing has been decided by us yet.”

Then Thranduil stepped forward again and said, “All my adar says is true and for those of you here to collect your kin feel free to ask them any questions you have for that is why they are here. That is all for now.”

And he turned and flanked by his son and his adar climbed the steps into the Halls while those they brought with them melted into the crowd as they were claimed by their kin and taken home.


	18. The Art of Persuasion

Thranduil and Legolas went to his rooms and his adar went to the rooms he’d had the last time he was there which were in the same corridor. While Thranduil and Oropher freshened up, Legolas took the opportunity to have a repast sent which arrived and laid out by the time Thranduil joined him looking refreshed in a change of clothes. Oropher soon joined them and they dug in while they exchanged news.

“Well, as you no doubt saw, we were able to clear out the burnt areas of the forest. It’s not completed yet, but those people left by King Xin are remarkable. They have a strength of body I’ve never seen before. I’ve never come across such a hardy people. They never tire and they could out work a dwarf.” he paused and then, “Don’t tell Gimli I said that.”

Thranduil chuckled in appreciation, “Don’t worry son. I won’t. When we get ready to leave I wish you and your Gimli to go with us. Maybe sooner, for I don’t know his age, but it is a place that I’m sure he would enjoy. Though, he’ll probably have to learn to smile more. They are very happy dwarves there and they smile all the time.”

“They really have those lost dwarf clans there?”

“I’m sure they don’t consider themselves lost.” Oropher chuckled.

“I’m so glad to see you daeradar. I don’t think I told you last time how happy I was to see both you and daernaneth. I just can’t believe you’re back. Here!”

“Your naneth is back, as well. She and her new husband are back in Cîweryn Galen. And you have another sister. Galhel.”

“Truly? A sister? I’m not sure I’ve recovered from meeting Aereth. I remember when she and nana died. I remember I was very sad. I’d been looking forward to a little sister. Now I have two.” and at his adar and daeradar’s nod, “Tell me about this new greenwood. Cîweryn Galen.”

“Yes, son. And you also have many nieces and nephews. And the forest is much larger than this one and Xin has suggested we bring seedlings to increase it even more.” he paused and then said, “And son, there are children there. More children than I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Even back in Doriath.”

“That’s right. You need to meet your three nephews and nine great nieces and nephews. When your adar met them they all made sure to put lots of berry jam in his hair. And clothes. And face.” Oropher supplied with suppressed glee. 

“They are all quite young. They are all very sweet. And they will love you. Close to death, but they will show you how much they love you.” Thranduil replied with a smirk.

“So we have quite a large family and they are all there. You know I wanted to travel with Gimli.”

“I don’t know why you can’t do both. But I would remind you that this is a wholly unknown land. A vast land that none of our people have ever explored. You wouldn’t need to stay in the forest. The mountain range there makes the Misty Mountains look like foothills. I have no doubt it’s the largest mountain chain in all of Arda. Both in height and length. It’s the most beautiful land I’ve ever seen in my life with a people that have lived there since the dawn of our time, both eldar and man.”

“The only thing you’d be missing is the ruins of people that are no longer living. Which is a bit sad, but there is no reason, as I said, that you can’t do both. My only thought would be to Gimli’s age. He is finite and as his people are diminishing, these are flourishing. Who knows, perhaps he could find a dame there that would suit his fancy and raise little dwarves of his own. And he could be assured that the blood of the house of Durin never leaves the world.”

“You make a compelling argument, adar. How do you propose to do this?”

“Well, Xin would like us all there by the time Lin and her brother have their coming of age celebration which is in one hundred and thirty years. I’d like your dwarf settled there before then. I know he’s in his prime, but again, I’d like for him to have a happy future. And your daeradar especially knows that Aman is no place for us. Probably less so for your friend.”

Legolas thought for a moment and asked, “Aragorn wishes me to repair the land in his kingdom, Ithilien. It was poisoned by Sauron. I promised him that I would do this.”

“See if you can bring some of the Elatanûz with you. None can infuse the land with healing like those.” Oropher said, and then asked. “But that’s not all, is there?”

“No. I don’t know that I could leave until he has passed. He’s my friend and we shared something that only a few of us were privy to. And I feel that way towards all of them.”

“And even having the blood of the edain means he may live longer, but he will eventually pass. I have not asked, but I wonder if you and your friend might not be able to come and go. I wouldn’t want you to feel like prisoners once you come to his kingdom.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

“I wonder if the dwarves could help with that. A secret passage in and out so the two of you could exit at the south end of the Orocarni and just ride west to Gondor. On a meara it would take you no time at all.” Oropher mused, “We could ask the istari what they think. They’ve known Xin for over an Age. They would know his mind on such things.”

“If this is a possibility then I would have no objections to going there sooner rather than later. It seems Aman is out of the question. I would not bring my friend to a place he’s neither welcome nor wanted.”

“I have another task that might suit you, my son. Since learning how our people were treated in Aman I’ve become concerned with the other Nandor that reside both in Imladris and Lothlórien. Xin doesn’t want the fact that his realm exists to become common knowledge and I can’t say I blame him. He also disapproves of those who rule those realms. I won’t get into why, but suffice it to say that he’d probably only welcome the Nandor and perhaps only if they arrive with our people. This invitation is just for us, son.”

“You’re afraid they will be placed in that forest that treated daeradar and our people so badly. Yes, that would not be a good thing. I know Celeborn plans to settle in the South of this Realm and Lady Galadriel will sail. She and Elrond will both sail. I believe the twins will wish to stay for their sister’s sake, but after Aragorn passes she will fade and they will no doubt sail as well. It could be that the Nandor will come here as the only elven realm left in Ennorath. They could be convinced to come with us in such a way.”

“What you are saying is that all we have to do is nothing, but there has to be something else, son. A lot of people will sail if they become wearied of the world that is now to be given over to the dominion of mankind. They need to know their loved ones will not be there to greet them. They will be alone.”

“Have you thought of alerting Círdan? He would be the literal last line of defense and he could discourage any of the Nandor from sailing. More than that, he would listen to you and believe you. Especially if daeradar were to talk to him.”

“So you want me to ride to visit Círdan?”

“You’ll be riding on a meara. How long would it actually take?” Thranduil arched a brow at his adar.

“Probably less than it took to get here from Xin’s realm. His river channel is swift, but it meanders even with the assistance of his maiar. Besides, I can just take that passage through the mountains north of Lórinand.”

“Lothlórien.” both Thranduil and Legolas corrected him and they received a careless, “Pfft, Whatever.” in response, to the amusement of both.

“I think I’ll ask a few of Xin’s people to go with you. From what I understand they are shielded from most eyes and could provide you protection.”

“Yes!” Legolas exclaimed, “And if they are anything like Lin they can run circles around any foe.” and at Oropher’s quizzical look, added, “She used to train us. She’s faster, stronger and more skilled than we are and she _never_ tired. I used to think it was a very good thing they were on our side, because they would have been unstoppable.”

“Indeed.” Oropher said, and added, “Especially since they can heal extraordinarily well, from what you tell me.”

“If they followed the darkness I doubt they ever would have become what they did. They are what they are because they didn’t wish to be ruled by any other than themselves. They refused to obey the Valar and refused to be coerced by Morgoth. And it’s not that they rebelled. They just refused to be found.” Thranduil said.

“That sums it up nicely, I think. I can attest to the fact that they think differently. It would be just the sort of logic they would use. They aren’t saying no because they aren’t around to be asked.” Oropher said.

They discussed some further details of the upcoming trip and then Oropher and Legolas left to pursue their own interests. 

~0~

Not every elf in the Woodland Realm found their way to the Elvenkings Halls, but a good portion of them did. Every Elder from every village made their way there and so did the families of those who had returned with the king. They all gathered in the Great Hall where the King would make his announcements. This was rare enough that most couldn’t remember the last time one had been made. Some insisted King Thranduil had never done so, in fact, and the last time such was done was when King Oropher had called them to the War of the Last Alliance. 

Regardless of when or the reason or who had and had not called for such a meeting, those gathering - and it took almost a week for them all to make their way there - all had questions. Most villages had at least one of their lost kin returned to them who had arrived with the King. All told the same tale and those of the villages, who had been disinclined to go to Aman in the first place wanted verification that their kin were indeed _not_ in Aman!

Thranduil waited until they all filed in before he made his appearance. He began by telling them that they had been misled and that Aman would not be a wholesome place for them. That those of their people who had found themselves there for one reason or another, had been mistreated and should they find themselves wearied of the world and decided to sail they would not find their family members there. For they were all still in Ennorath.

He could see they didn’t believe him and many scoffed openly. Thranduil was then joined by Oropher and while there was some shock they were still dubious of the rest of what Thranduil had said. Oropher began to speak and told of their treatment in Aman and how they had been delivered by a great king of men, elves and maiar. A king who had risked everything including discovery to make the many voyages over several yeni so that he left none of their people behind.

Thranduil then added that they knew this king’s daughter as she had been with them for centuries. Indeed, it was their Lin’s adar who had rescued the elves of Aman. And while they were digesting what Oropher had told them Thranduil brought out the rest of the elves that had been killed in their realm over the years as he’d asked them to assemble so they could give their own accounts.. Each were bade to speak and all had stories of want and woe to deliver to their people of their treatment in the forest of Aman.

Oropher then began to speak of the kingdom of this great man who had liberated them and how he had offered them a home right here in Ennorath for all their people and how they had taken up residence in a marvelous forest there and how they had been left to rule themselves. And he stressed that all their families that they had lost over the years were there and not in Aman. If they were ever to weary of the world then it was there that they should go and not to even consider sailing to Aman where they were not wanted.

Thranduil then asked if there were any questions and there were many. He told them that this kingdom offered them sanctuary from the world that was soon to be dominated by the second born. He assured them they would all find welcome there and that their families were already there. And Thranduil assured them over and over that they were left alone to rule themselves, though they didn’t have their own king yet. This is when he proposed they didn’t need a king there if they didn’t want one. The Elders already ruled over their day to day lives and that is what they still had in the new forest. But some insisted they needed a king if they were truly to be their own realm.

This made Thranduil uneasy, but Oropher steered them back towards the topic of relocation by assuring them they’d go on just as they did here with a forest that was so large that it was almost thrice the size of Eryn Galen and they could simply relocate their villages there and continue on as they did here, led by their own elders. But they should also be aware that their families probably already lived within existing villages there. And finally, Thranduil told of all the children there. In every village within the forest were great numbers of children. This news began a murmuring among his people as he knew it would, for all elves knew their own nature. If there were children then those there felt safe enough to bring them into the world.

When they had finished Thranduil thanked those who had come to address their people and hoped their grapevine would do the rest. They thanked their king for allowing them to share their stories and made sure to let him know they weren’t staying. They would be happy to visit their families but they already wished to return and would he be able to send them back. Thranduil assured them they would find a way to get them home and if the Elatanûz decided they’d have to leave he would send for them. This seemed to satisfy them and they returned with their families. He then went to confer with his adar before he left for Mithlond and the Grey Havens. 

~0~

Thranduil and Oropher met with the maiar in Thranduil’s study and sat a moment in silence enjoying a well deserved cuppa when Alatar, always more blunt than his brother cut to the chase.

“So, why are we here? Lord Xin requested we join you but he specifically left out the part of _why?”_

“I imagine for a couple of reasons. One, he wants to bring those confounded spiders of Lin’s. She’s trained them to spin silk for her and she’s not inclined to give them up. She likes them, though I have no idea what she finds so appealing about them. Filthy, appalling creatures!” Thranduil cringed just thinking about the things in their new home before continuing, “The thing is, they only listen to her. Nobody else can corral them and they only respond to her. Xin believes you would be able to communicate with them. I think if you simply tell them that Lin is somewhere else they will want to go to be close to her. She’s like their naneth.”

Pallando was aghast, “The spawn of Ungoliant? He wants us to bring the spawn of Ungoliant to Istilien? That’s utter madness!”

“Well, they aren’t like the horror that victimized my people for so very long. Whatever she did to them as babies has turned them into big hound dogs. Obedient only to her, but big ugly hound dogs all the same.” Thranduil smirked.

“Yes, I recall them on our last trip here. That doesn’t mean they should be relocated to our home! What if they got out and roamed about? They could cause terrible damage. Think of the mearas!” Alatar said.

“What about putting magical barriers around wherever they’re placed. And I don’t know why they have to be in a forest. The trees don’t like them. They originally came from the Iron Hills. Why not a cavern somewhere away from the dwarves?” Thranduil asked.

“What will we feed them?” Pallando fretted.

Thranduil waved his hand, “That is Lin’s problem and I've never asked that before. But she loves animals and I don’t believe she would allow any to be cruelly used. The only meat she herself eats is fish.”

“Yes, that is the Elatanûz way. None of us eat the meat of cattle or fowl. Only the fish we catch in the rivers and lakes.” Pallando said.

“You don’t eat fowl? No duck, goose or chicken?” Legolas asked as he joined them and thinking of all the feasts they’d had that featured those succulent dishes.

“Did you never notice how our Lin avoided those courses, son? She never refused fish, but would eat only fruit and vegetables if no fish were served. That’s why I made sure we always had at least one fish course served when I noted she wouldn’t touch them.”

“Well, we don’t judge those who do. It’s just not our way.” Alatar said a little defensively. “Besides, weren’t we talking about spiders?”

“Very well, if you are able to make contact with them start with one or two. I imagine you will be able to put them into a deep sleep. They curl up their legs when they do that. I’ve seen Lin do it. Then you can bundle them into the boats and then it’s up to Lin to see to their housing. Mention the caves to Lin. That way it will take maybe a year or two to get them all over there.”

“Adar, I’d like to help with that. It will give me and Gimli a chance to look this place over and decide if it’s a place we could settle in.”

“I think that’s a fine idea son. But this brings me to the second reason I believe Lord Xin sent you to us. It looks as though the healing of the forest is well under way, thanks to the Elatanûz, but what I’m also concerned with is the Nandor in Imladris and Lothlórien. Legolas informs me that Galadriel and Elrond are sailing. How can we bleed off the Nandor that live in those realms? I don’t worry about the Sindar and Noldor that are left. They will find their places well within Aman, I think. They are part of the three clans. But the Valar don’t seem to believe the Nandor are a people worthy of consideration.”

“I’m Sindar and they didn’t consider us worthy of consideration.” Oropher quipped bitterly.

“That’s because you chose to live with the Nandor within the forest. Had you gone to King Olwë you might have received a different welcome. He’s distant kin, after all.”

“But adar, there are many Sindar who prefer the forest to city dwelling. Should we just abandon them?”

“I don’t know, son! Does Tol Eressëa have no forests?” Thranduil asked a little impatiently, looking to the maiar for enlightenment.

“It does. Several as a matter of fact. Quite lovely forests with every kind of tree that once flourished in Beleriand. Trees that are also still in Istilien.” Pallando said.

“Forgive me, adar. It just seems you wish to abandon our own clan to Aman.” Legolas said a little stiffly.

“If there are those who don’t wish to sail and they come here, then they are welcome to come with us. I’m just not as worried about them as they probably have kin in Aman, already. The Nandor have none.” Thranduil said.

“Most of our clan _is_ in Aman. Always was. Ever since Melian enchanted our king and his brother took the larger host to Aman in his stead.” Oropher said softly and looked in surprise at his son when Thranduil chuckled softly.

“I asked Xin if he’d ever heard the tale of Thingol and Melian as his story with his Sililya reminded me of their tale. He told me his wife strongly disapproved of Melian for enchanting him. She never enchanted Xin and reunited him with his clan when they'd discovered they’d been scattered.”

“Melian certainly never cared for her husband’s people though she was our queen for ages. She just left us to Morgoth’s mercy when Thingol was slain. First the dwarves and then those fëanorannath and then the hordes of Morgoth that picked us off once we were driven from our home.” Oropher said bitterly and then sighed, “Still, I have to say my happiest years have been in the forest. Both here in Eryn Galen and in Cîweryn Galen.”

“Cîweryn Galen....I have to say I like the sound of it.” Legolas said approvingly.

“Yes, I’m glad it meets with your approval.” Oropher smirked.

“Was there something you needed, Legolas?” Thranduil asked, knowing his son hadn’t wished to attend this particular meeting and wondered what brought his son to join them.

“Yes! Yes, where is my head? I must be hungry. As soon as I heard fish I let it go completely from my mind.” and as his adar's lifted a brow at him, cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Yes, well, the brothers Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil are here. They seek audience with you, adar.”

Thranduil sighed, “I wonder what Celeborn wants now?” and he got up to go see what the brothers had to say on behalf of their Lord and Legolas left, as well, his message delivered.

“So? Are we done here?” Alatar asked.

“No, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you. I’m about to travel to Mithlond and I would greatly appreciate it if you would both come with me. My son tells me you can travel without unfriendly eyes being aware of your passage and I would prefer none see mine.” Oropher said.

“Is there a reason you’re going to Mithlond?”

“Yes. My son wishes me to visit Lord Círdan as he believes the Shipwright would be the last line of defense in keeping the Nandor from sailing.”

“And you don’t want us to try and convince him?” Pallando asked with an arched brow.

“No. That’s my job. If I wanted you to do that I would just ask you to go. What I’m requesting is your presence so I can pass freely with none the wiser.”

“Yes. I’ll go.” Alatar said and looked at his brother who sighed and said, “Fine, fine. When do you wish to leave?”

“As soon as can be arranged. I don’t know if any of the Mearas are here, but if they aren't, are you able to summon them?” and at their nod, Oropher murmured his approval, and then added, “But before we go, you should probably go see if you can talk to those spiders. My son won’t be happy if he calls you again and you’ve done nothing.” Oropher admonished them, but smiled behind his hand as they grudgingly complied. Actually, Alatar was quite amiable about getting the task done, despite Pallando’s grousing. He’d never understand how two such disparate personalities could end up as such good friends.

~The Galadhrim Brothers~

Thranduil made his way to his audience Hall and found the brothers waiting for him. He didn’t climb his dais as he wasn’t hearing a petition, so he invited the siblings to a chamber off to the side where he would meet with his advisers. He bade them seat themselves and then asked them politely what tidings they had from their Lord. The three exchanged a glance and it was the eldest who spoke for all three of them.

“We are not here at our Lord’s bidding, King Thranduil. We have come on our own behalf.” Haldir said.

“I see, go on.”

“We wish to enter your service. We’d like to live within your realm and swear our fealty to you as our King.”

Taken aback, Thranduil just stared at the three young ellyn before him. This was the last thing he was expecting. “What of your oath to Lord Celeborn?” he asked softly.

“We swore no oath to Lord Celeborn, nor to his Lady. Our parents were in the service of King Amdir, but once he and our adar were lost and our naneth sailed we have served our land and people, but no leader.” And Thranduil’s eyes widened because that meant their parents were most likely with the Elatanûz.

“So you feel no loyalty to them? To Lord Celeborn?

“They are sailing and will leave these lands. We know this. We don’t wish to go. Lady Galadriel already makes preparations to leave and her Lord may tarry here a season or two, but he too, will sail one day. We know this. We wish to stay and we believe you are the only one who will not abandon these lands.”

Thranduil came to an abrupt decision, hoping this could ultimately help him with his cause.

“But I am abandoning these lands. In less than a century.” and at their distraught look, continued, “What I am about to share is confidential and I would ask for your complete discretion.”

The three exchanged glances and Thranduil smiled as he knew they were mind-speaking in the way of siblings. Then they all looked at the king and nodded their acquiescence.

“Alright. It has come to my knowledge that mankind will overrun all these lands ere long. We will either have to choose to abandon them or go to war. This I will not do. But, unbeknownst to us all these Ages there is a people far to the East that are of the unbegotten that never turned to the darkness and never left the land where Ilúvatar placed them. The same with one of the mannish clans. Together with a host of maiar, they intermarried and made a new race, you could say. They call themselves the Elatanûz.”

“This sounds like some sort of myth. A child’s tale.” Orophin snorted and was shushed by his brothers.

“Yes, well, it gets more fanciful.” Thranduil smirked and waited for the knock upon the door, for he had called for his adar. When it did he silently bade his adar enter which he did. The three didn’t know who he was, but could see his resemblance to Thranduil and they could also see he was one of the re-embodied. They’d only ever seen one such before, as they all knew Glorfindel. But this was the first one they’d met other than he.

“This is my adar, Oropher, former king of Eryn Galen, who fell at Dagorlad along with your adar and King Amdir.” And turning to his adar asked, “Is King Amdir among those rescued from Aman, ada?”

“Yes! We have him, his wife and his son Amroth along with his wife Nimrodel and their three children. We also have all his people. They were with us in the forest. All who were in the forest are here.”

“That means our parents as well?” Haldir eagerly asked, not quite sure what was being spoken of here.

“I don’t know, young ellon. But if your parents were among Amdir’s people, we have them.”

“Have them where? You speak as though they are not in Aman. That they were rescued? What is this madness you are speaking.” Orophin demanded, while the youngest of them simply looked confused and hopeful all at once.

“I’ll leave this to you, ada.” And Oropher explained all that had befallen those in the forest in Aman and how the Elatanûz King had risked everything to come and save them and brought them to his land there in Ennorath near the place that Ilúvatar had first placed the first and second born.

“But those are the avari. And the dark men who followed Morgoth and Sauron.” Haldir stated, fear in his eyes.

“Those avari, as you call them, are the unbegotten. The first to awaken, newly made by Ilúvatar. They refused the call of the Valar, yes. But there was also a large group of wayward maiar that none of the Valar were keeping track of and they hid them from Morgoth and they were never enslaved nor did they ever follow the shadow. In fact, those who we call the Easterlings, they call the Westerlings and they have been fighting them for close to two ages. But the King’s wife is a maia and she saw our plight in Aman and it came into the king’s heart to save us. And that’s what they did. We are all there now. For close to half a millennia now.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Haldir asked.

“Because I don’t believe any that call themselves Silvan or Nandor, will find welcome there. That includes my people. They certainly didn’t treat my own adar and naneth well and they are Sindar. But this King has a land to the east that is vast, easily the size of the Rhovanion and he has offered us a home there. I have been there and I wish all my people to remove there. There are Forestlands all throughout the land and our people, for those who live there are both yours and mine, have settled within one of those forests that is easily three times the size of Eryn Galen. There is room there for us all.”

“And this King will be our Lord there?” Haldir asked in suspicion and was surprised by Oropher’s snort of derision and muttered “Fat chance.”

“I think Lord Xin would prefer we rule ourselves. Isn’t that right, ada?”

“He wants you to be king.” But at his son’s crestfallen face, “Now, now, don’t look like that, son. I know you want to learn to grow those grapes or whatever it is that makes that wine you like so much. Lord Xin actually had a very good idea in splitting the forest into districts to be ruled by governors with the village Elders retaining control. I'm sure we could convince Amdir to be one of those governors and perhaps Amroth for another. Lenwë and Denethor might be persuaded. You could be a king, like Xin. Only getting disputes that cannot be resolved between the governors. Then you can do what he does and tell them to go to a tavern and settle it between themselves.” he said with a grin, and then, “We’ll need to build taverns. Lots of taverns!”

“This king sounds very wise.” Rúmil said.

“Oh he is. I like him. He's a worthy man. Plus he took it upon himself to save us when he didn’t have to.”

“Did you say man? A man is the king there?” Haldir asked in dismay.

“Yes, didn’t I say so? He was the first unbegotten to awaken of the second born. He wed a maia and she changed him. None of his clan are mortal. He said it was all starlight when he awoke before all the others and he met the maia and they watched the first risings of Ithil and Anar together. But they also had four sons by that time, so I’m thinking a great many years had passed while they tarried alone together.” Oropher mused.

“This all sounds fantastical. Are you mocking us? We came to you in good faith.” Orophin looked hurt and angry all at once.

“No! I’m perfectly serious. Look, he left his daughter with us for four hundred and fifty years and those people don’t age like us at all. They go through what they call a slow growth and that’s no joke. She had the look of a fourteen year old girl-child and then said she was four hundred and twenty years. But that’s not all. She wouldn't be fully grown until her first millenia. Imagine that? Image how I also didn’t believe her. Except, in those centuries she was with us she grew up and became a woman. She’s back with her adar and still has a century before that coming of age Celebration. That is the king’s only request. That we all get ourselves over there by his children’s Celebration. She has a twin brother and he wants us all there so he can be done with the outer world and we can just…. _live._ His words.”

“He wants you there for a begetting day party?” Haldir asked with a lifted brow.

“Yes, but it’s really a coming of age party. Don’t act so surprised. We have them too. And we have one hundred and thirty years to get us all over there.” Thranduil nodded.

“Have you any idea what you’ll get your Lin for her gift?” Oropher asked indulgently.

“No idea. But I have one hundred and thirty years to think about it. And I can’t forget her brother, Li. Any suggestions?”

“Yes! You!” his adar smirked.

“Ada! She will just be of age. A child.” his son chided. “Besides, that wouldn’t work for her brother. Think harder.”

“A one thousand year old child! Wake up son. She is for you. Everybody knows it but the two of you.” he smirked, and then, “The brother we’ll have to think on.” he said musingly.

“Wait. You are not kidding, are you? There is really a place that is peopled with all of those we have lost along with these other people who are the avari and these others?” Haldir asked.

“No! They are one people. A mix of maiar, eldar and these changed men who all hold the starlight Illuin. They have become something new and they are the Elatanûz. They are one people and they have always been there. And young ellon, I can’t tell you how many children I saw within the forest our people have settled there. I myself have discovered I have three grandsons and nine great grandchildren. All from a daughter that died in my arms over three millennia ago.”

“Children? And it’s a healthy land, you say?” Rúmil asked wistfully, “The trees within our land are fading and failing. The power the Lady used to protect us has waned now that the one ring is gone and they are dying and falling. I think that is why Lord Celeborn wishes to bring us here. But like my brother said, he won’t stay long. Eventually he will sail to join his Lady. I think he just wants to bring us here and then leave us in your care. He believes you won’t leave and he wants us in a place he feels we can be safe.”

“Why can’t we fight for this land?” Haldir asked hotly.

“To what purpose? I don’t want to kill men. They are Children of Ilúvatar just as we are.”

“Why don’t we put them on spider duty?” Oropher asked, staring his son in the eye.

“They could go with Legolas and his friend, Gimli!”

“Now what is this?” Orophin asked somewhat fearfully for all knew the danger of the Mirkwood spiders.

“When King Xin’s daughter was here she found a couple of baby spiders she tamed and trained to spin silk. When we were attacked in the last days of the war, most of the loathsome ones were killed by the fire, but my Lin found a nursery of babies and she gave them to her pets to raise. We have close to, well you know, I don’t know precisely how many, but I’m sure there are under fifty.” and smiled at his adar’s noise of disgust.

“Anyway they make silk for her now and she wants them and her adar has said she could have them. So now we have to figure out a way to transport these beasties by boat to Istilien. I thought to send my son and his friend there because I want them there, too, and this gives them a chance to see it. I don’t know why you shouldn’t go as well, so you can see it first hand and return here to pass the word along to your fellows.”

“Boats?” Orophin said faintly.

“Oh yes! They use the rivers until they get to the Sea of Rhûn. King Xin left a great many of his people here to help us restore our forest. They are here. You can speak with them yourselves.”

“We will do this, King Thranduil. We will talk with them and with your son, if you don’t mind. I’d like more information but I will also go with Legolas and the dwarf.” Haldir said, though he didn’t look happy about the “dwarf.”

“I should tell you there are four dwarf clans there, as well. They are in the place they awoke within the Orocarni and have ever been allies of the Elatanûz.” Thranduil added, hoping he understood that all such needed to be left behind.

“And they don’t war with each other?” Rúmil asked in disbelief.

“No! These are happy dwarves. Don’t be dour around them. They won’t understand your antipathy. They are innocent and kind and very helpful folk. We all have running hot and cold water right there within the forest because of them.” Oropher added.

“And the lights! They have created the most fascinating lights, though you can’t turn the things off at night.” Thranduil said with enthusiasm.

“Well, that’s what the wardrobe is for, son.”

“Yes, ada.” his son laughingly replied.

“Anything else we should know?” Haldir asked in amusement.

“Yes! Their king is the one who cultivated and created what we’ve been calling Dorwinion wine. They used to trade it for dairy products.”

“I think I can see why you wish to move there.” Haldir said dryly.

"Yes, well, we all have our priorities." Thranduil replied airily.

Their meeting broke up after that and Thranduil made sure to have the ellyn assigned quarters and told them to find his son who would direct them to the Elatanûz so they could ask their questions. Then he made arrangements for his adar and the maiar to ride to Mithlond at the Grey Havens to confer with Cîrdan and warn him not to take any of the Nandor over to Aman.


	19. Escorting Spiders

About a week later Haldir found himself fairly flying across the landscape in the back of a boat and he was having the time of his life. He looked over and saw the dwarf, Gimli, sitting next to Legolas and it looked like he had a death grip on the sides of the boat and he recalled that like horses, dwarves weren’t fond of boats. There were five of the boats, each carrying a sleeping spider and two Elatanûz which included at least one maia per boat. 

Haldir had taken Thranduil’s advice and spoken to the Elatanûz and he had been impressed with them. He had never seen a people with their look before and he found their exotic beauty very appealing. And he could tell that Thranduil and his adar had been correct. These were a mixed people, tall, well made and he could feel the power within them. But no danger. They were an open and friendly people and had answered all his questions. And for a hidden people, hadn’t seemed secretive at all.

They were approaching the Sea of Rhûn and Haldir thought he’d never seen such a large body of water before and he felt a pang of fear as they sailed deeper into the waters and found he could see no land in any direction. When the shore came into view he wondered that they didn’t decrease their speed and when they entered the cavern he was fearful again. 

He looked over and saw the same fear on Legolas’s face and then they traveled deeper and deeper until they were in the underground river channel. They would spend the next several days traveling and Legolas now understood why it hadn’t taken months to get here and wasn’t sure he was enjoying the speed in which the boats were traveling. He was pretty sure he wasn't and wondered if he'd have to turn in his Teleri credentials.

Finally the channel opened up and they found themselves in a vast cavern and here Gimli exclaimed in wonder at the craftsmanship of the pier, columns and the steam engines he recognized as dwarven in origin. The Elatanûz they traveled with explained they were deep within the Orocarni and above them was the realm of the Stonefoot Dwarves.

“So it’s true? The lost clans be here?” Gimli asked in wonder.

One of their companions, by the name of Jie Li, smiled and said, “They are not lost, friend. They’ve always been here. But I’m sure they will be delighted to meet  _ you.” _

And sure enough the presence of Gimli caused great curiosity among the Stonefoots who gathered around to gape at the unknown dwarf in the company of their friends. But Jie Li spoke quickly to them in a form of Khuzdul that was almost impossible for Gimli to follow, much to his astonishment. Then the dwarfs scattered to the four corners to organize and assist the party.

Turning to their companions, Jie Li bowed and explained, “I did not mean to interrupt what will be a most joyous meeting between your clans, but I have explained to them the nature of our errand and they’ve gone to collect transport for our, eh, cargo. They will return shortly, I have no doubt.” 

Legolas smiled and bowed in return, saying, “I thank you, Jie Li. The faster we divest ourselves of our,  _ cargo, _ the faster we will be free to explore. Isn’t that right, Friend Gimli?”

“Yes, yes, of course. Please forgive my haste. It’s just that my clan has been the only one left for many ages now.”

“I am sorry to hear that. I’m sure you will enjoy your visit with our friends. Each clan has their own realm, king and though they share this mountain range, they each have their own unique style and talents. I think it will be a great adventure for you.” Jie Li smiled, and then, “Ah, they’ve returned. Let us help our friends unload our cargo.”

The dwarves had advance warning as to what this strange cargo was, though not when to expect it, and returned with large flatbed handcarts, nets, ropes and mobile cranes to secure and lift the sleeping spiders onto the carts ready for transport to the cavern that had already been picked out for their occupation. Their orderly and methodical approach made short work of the process and soon they were happily carting away the spiders to their new home. Then the dwarves led the travelers to their lifts and soon the Woodland elves and Gimli had another shock at the lift operation as they were speedily lifted thousands of meters through the mountain and stopping at the lobby of the Stonefoot Dwarrow. 

Again Gimli was overwhelmed by the beautiful architecture and style of a fully functioning dwarrow that hadn’t been invaded and spoiled at some point in its past. But what really astounded him was the sheer number of dwarves he saw going about their business. And he was shocked to see so many dames with their dwarflings running happily about. 

And the elves and men! These Elatanûz hybrids, all walking about and mixing freely with them. He’d never seen anything like it in his entire life, nor had he ever heard tales stating such. Not even when Khazad-dûm had been at its height and had free trade and travel between men and elves during the Second Age. This wasn’t that. And in all his travels had never come across a realm that boasted such.

Legolas had to admit to being pleasantly surprised, himself. This was everything his adar and daeradar had said it was. And more! But their group didn’t stop to sight-see and made their way out of the entrance and out into the sunshine. Being underground, even for a few days, had this effect on all who’d made the subterranean trip.

Once outside, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir and his brothers got a good view of the land beyond and they couldn’t quite take in it’s beauty. It looked new and unspoiled, the colors vibrant and the scent on the air heavenly. Forests could be seen in the distance dotting the landscape here and there, but there was also plains, farmland and towns and villages also dotting the landscape and Haldir knew that the distances must be vast for the little clusters of buildings were probably much larger and spread out than they looked from his vantage point.

“You’re seeing this, right?” Haldir asked Legolas, who merely nodded in disbelief, his eyes wide. 

Legolas found it odd that no guards were there to meet and question them. He could see that Haldir wondered the same, but they didn’t ask and no one explained the oddity to them. This was because it wasn’t an oddity to them. Most of the Elatanûz had wandered off to their homes, though Jie Li stayed with them as though waiting for something.

That something came in the form of two of the sons of Xin and they came walking up the side of the mountain with an agility that astonished the Rhovanions. “Hail Prince Legolas! Welcome to Istilien! We are most pleased that you have come to our land.” said Celevon and then when they spotted the companions of the prince and politely placed fist to palm and performed the short head bow to Jie Li who returned it. 

“Greetings Celevon! Celebren! Please allow me to introduce you to Prince Legolas’ friends. This honorable dwarf is Gimli of the Longbeards and these gentlefolk are the brothers Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil Rethonion.” and then indicating the brothers, he introduced them to the companions, “And these are the sons of our King Xin, Prince Celevon and Prince Celebren.” bows and greetings ensued until all the niceties had been observed.

Then Celevon addressed Jei Li, “I thank you for the service you have provided our father, both in Eryn Galen and in escorting our guests.” he said, and then at the elbow prod from his brother, added with a sigh, “And in escorting our sister’s…...pets. Celebren and I will escort our guests to father, so please feel free to go to your home and family.” and with a final bow, Jei Li said farewell to the Rhovanions and left them in the custody of the brothers who smilingly asked the companions to follow them as they began to take the stairs…. _ down! _

And follow they did and it was not as life threatening as they had supposed as there were clever steps and paths that wrapped around until they had wound their way down far enough that they were in the city proper and they led them to Xin’s home that was snug against an outcropping of trees that grew behind it. Not a palace, but still a stately home and the young men walked inside and went to inform their father they had guests. Then leading them to a sitting room to await their father, the brothers then bid them farewell and left their father’s home to return to their own.

Then it was that Haldir got his first look at the King of the Elatanûz and he was duly impressed. He was a giant of a man and from what King Thranduil had said, the first of the second born to awaken. Haldir had heard tales that in their beginning there was not much difference between the first and second born and here stood one of those and he could see that tale was true. And the man was beautiful with long inky black hair and deep green eyes and Haldir felt roughly hewn in comparison. The man smiled gently at him and he wondered if his thoughts were open to him. When he spoke his voice matched the rest of him, deep, soft and gentle. Melodic.

“Ah, Prince Legolas! I am pleased to see you. I see your adar was able to convince you to come and visit us. And Lord Gimli, it is a pleasure to see you again. Welcome to my home. And you have three with you I have not met before.”

“Well met, King Xin. I am very pleased to be here. We have brought a few of Lin’s spiders and adar thought he could accomplish two tasks at once. The spiders needed an escort and he wanted me to see your land." and then gesturing to Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil, he introduced them to his host, "And these are my friends Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil of Lothlórien.”

And at Xin’s lifted brow, Haldir was quick to add, “Of Lothlórien no longer, my lord. Myself and my brothers offered ourselves into the service of King Thranduil in his Greenwood, for soon Lothlórien will be no more.”

“I see. Well, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil of Eryn Galen, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are most welcome in my home. Let me show you to your rooms so you may refresh yourself. When you are ready it would please me if you would share afternoon tea with me.” and he was as good as his word and showed them all to their accommodations which included baths with running water they all found a luxury.

Soon enough they all made their way back to Xin’s sitting room and found the king alone and sipping his tea in silence. When he noticed them he arose with a smile and played the perfect host serving them tea himself and then settled himself back and taking a sip before he spoke. “So, what is your first impression of our land?”

“It’s paradise. It feels….good.” Legolas said with sincerity. “I can see why adar likes it.”

“He likes it because he’s been to Cîweryn Galen. I suspect it was all the children. I know something of elves and how they won’t have children unless they feel safe. I’m pleased to know they feel safe enough here that they have brought forth their joy.”

“I can’t believe you took them all right under the noses of the Valar.” Legolas said with amusement.

“You say that lightly, but it was no picnic, I assure you. I felt as though I was bringing my sons into enemy territory every time. It wasn’t until I had almost completed the task that I received assistance from some of the Valar. I wish they would have helped sooner, for I believe it would have gone much smoother. But I got them all out and that was my goal, so I will thank Ilúvatar for the assistance He provided. If He hadn’t spoken to them I believe I would have been caught and I don’t know what fate would have befallen us.”

“Ye brought those two that brought us here? But they be children!” Gimli said in horror.

Smirking, Xin said, “Those  _ children _ are both older than Ithil and Anar with children and grandchildren of their own. Still it was a risk that would have been costly to me had we been caught. I would not lose any of my children.”

“Are you being naughty, papa?” a new voice asked and Legolas and Gimli turned to greet Lin in joy for they had both missed her as she glided into the room and kissed her father’s cheek and who replied, “A father is never naughty in his own home, my River Pearl.”

“Lin! Oh how glad I am to see you! I’ve missed your smiling face.” Legolas said as he embraced and kissed her cheek, “Ai! I can’t kiss you on top of your head anymore. When did you get so tall?”

“You’re teasing me! I haven’t grown since you last saw me.” and turning, “Hello Gimli! I’m so glad to see you. I can't wait for you to meet the dwarves here. I’m sure you will have lots to talk about and share.”

“Aye, that would be a fine thing, Lass. And it’s mighty fine to see ye again. Lovely as ever.”

“And who are these fine gentlefolk?” she asked dimpling, instantly enthralling all three ellyn.

“Lin, let me introduce you to my friends, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil. They’re brothers and newly arrived to Eryn Galen from one of the other realms. Though I think they're calling it Eryn Lasgalen now. I can’t keep up with all the Galens that are cropping up lately.” he grinned.

“I’m pleased to meet you, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil. I hope you enjoy your visit.”

“And we’re pleased to meet you, Princess Lin.” Haldir said bowing in respect, a bit flustered by her radiant beauty. He was quite sure there was no elven maid that was ever so lovely.

“Oh just call me Lin. Nobody calls me princess.” she smiled, and then, “Legolas? Tell me how your papa is? I miss him terribly.”

“He’s fine. Busy making all the arrangements to move us here. He’s already told our people and I’m here because he’s sent five of your pets! I believe the dwarves are busy settling them into their new home. Adar figures he can send five at a time and it will take perhaps a year or two to get them all here. I think he wants them all gone!” he chuckled.

Lin clapped her hands in glee and hugged Legolas again and kissed him on his cheek, “Oh that makes me so happy. They are the sweetest things. I don't know why he thinks they are so terrible! And I can’t wait until they are settled in and can start making me my silk again. The merchants here just loved what I brought with me. They have been pestering me for more!”

“Lass, can I ask what ye plan to feed em? It seems a cruel thing to give them game. I know what me adad said when he almost ended up as their meal.”

“Oh they don’t eat like that anymore. I purified a pond for them in the forest and the starlight fed them. That’s all they need now - just the starlight water. It makes the silk very fine.”

“Ah! That’s why you wanted the cavern. The one with the leaky roof. I’m glad you were able to reach agreement with the dwarves.” Xin exclaimed in approval.

“Oh yes. They don’t like that cavern anyway. It’s too wet to do anything with and they were quite happy to let me use it. But I had to promise not to let the spiders get out. I know how annoyed Thranduil got when I didn’t put them away. I can’t imagine the dwarves would like it either. But I asked the maiar to create a spell to hold them. That should do the trick.”

“If they are drinking the starlight water you will need group magic to hold them.” her father warned.

“Yes, papa, I know. But I’m glad Thranduil only sent a few. That way we can test it out and see what needs to be done to hold them.”

“Do you think they would try to escape?” Haldir asked anxiously. He didn’t trust that they were harmless.

“Well, they like to follow me. That’s the only time they try to leave their pens. Otherwise they forget about me and are content to stay where they are. I don’t think they have very good memories.”

“Or they are just easily distracted. Which amounts to the same thing.” Legolas chuckled.

“You seem very relaxed about them. How are you so relaxed about them? You’ve been fighting them your whole life.” Orophin asked in dismay.

“Because she’s turned them into big hounds. I swear, if they had tails they would wag them when they see her. And if they had tongues they’d be lolling out of their mouths. If they had mouths.”

“They have mouths.” Lin scolded.

“How can you tell with those fangs and those things they have that point everywhere?” he said using his fingers on the side of his face and wiggling them in all directions causing both Lin and her father to laugh. Gimli and the former Galadhrim remained unconvinced and just exchanged a look that shared their dubious opinion on the matter of the spiders.

“Why don’t we all go out into the garden, papa? Mama is out and clipping some flowers.”

“That sounds a fine idea, my River Pearl.” Xin said and kissed her forehead. Then he gestured for all to follow and they did. Gimli was particularly interested in the double doors leading to his gardens and Xin remarked that the dwarves had made them for him when the dwarf complimented the smooth, clear panes of glass.

“I must meet these people, Lord Xin. They seem to have developed their craft in ways none of those in Durin’s House ever did!” he enthused.

“Well, I think it helps that they’ve been left alone. These have always lived here. They awoke here. You will see their great halls that stretch back into the mists of time. And you should know there are two separate communities. The clans that live here are the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots. Farther north are the Stiffbeards and Ironfists. And while all four clans have their own Halls and kings, the Blacklocks and Stonefoots were paired together and the Stiffbeards and Ironfists are paired together.”

“I know twas told to us that two clans were always paired together in our beginnings except for me own clan o'the Longbeards. And two of our clans are lost forever, but they listened to the whispers of darkness and no one misses them. Only we of the Longbeards, were thought to be left. It is marvelous for me to hear these have been here all these long ages and have thrived.”

“Oh yes, they thrive and have helped us to thrive. We value them highly. My Sililya long ago offered them the starlight, for she wished for them to live forever, but they refused. They are the only mortals among us. But they are most fruitful and they replace their numbers easily. They have never waned in all these long years.” Xin smiled and looked back to see the elves seemingly transfixed by the Koi Pond, and muttering something about elves and fish, called to the ellyn to tarry not. Gimli suppressed a smile and decided he liked this man.

Lin had skipped ahead and they all found the maia, Sililya at the top of the steps that ended on a large outcropping of rock that they used as a picnic and sitting area. Tables, benches and chairs dotted the area with a fire pit in the center where they would cook outside on pleasant summer evenings. The elves were enchanted as the whole was surrounded with fragrant flowering bushes and trees.

They were even more enchanted with Xin’s wife, who seemed to be made of starlight with her silver blonde hair and starlight lit eyes. Like all maia, she was tall, but even she was not as tall as her husband and they made a striking pair, man and maia. Haldir felt he was within a dream and wondered at how Legolas could be so sanguine about it all. But then, they’d had Lin within their care for centuries.

Sililya served them all a pale yellow drink with chunks of ice within the glass and Legolas exclaimed in delight at it’s light flavor. “What is this? It’s wonderful!”

“Tis a drink I made of water, sugar and lemons. I think it tastes like Spring!” Sililya said with a smile.

“Lemons? What are lemons?” Legolas inquired, “And sugar? The only thing you say that I know is water.” he said with a chuckle.

“We are to the South of your Greenwood and have some crops that perhaps would not thrive in your more northern climate. We grow a crop that we call sugarcane and the lemons are the fruit of the tree just behind you. We have whole groves of them. This drink needs the sugar, which is sweet like honey but can be dried to a powdered form and the fruit is actually quite sour and bitter. But when you put a bit of the sugar into it, well, you get this. It also bakes well. But we also have another fruit that tastes of Summer. We call them oranges and no sugar is needed as the fruit is sweet all on its own.”

“Oranges? Why oranges?” Rúmil asked, for it seemed peculiar name.

“It’s a very unoriginal name, but it seems to fit. The fruit is orange in color, and well, they taste, _orange,_ if you get my meaning.” Xin replied with a smirk.

“I would love the chance to explore this land, my lord. To see it and to, well, taste it.” Legolas said and looked a little apprehensively at his friend.

“I, too, wish to explore this land. And I wish to see the delvings of the dwarves here and if they welcome me, I think I might wish to stay. But not yet. Me adad is very old. I can’t make any decisions while he yet lives.” and he sighed, “But I don’t think he has long left in this world. I’m only glad he lived to see an end to the darkness.”

“I also gave my word to the new king of Gondor to heal the land of Ithilien for him. I promised I would bring a group of elves to heal the forest there from the foulness of Sauron. I don’t know how long that will take. I know my adar said you wish us here within the next century. But I can’t think to come while Aragorn yet lives. He is my friend.” Legolas said a little helplessly.

“I know a century feels like no time at all to you, young ellon, but you shouldn’t fret over such things. Things have a way of working themselves out with or without our interference.” the king smiled.

“While you are here, you should at least go to Cîweryn Galen, where all your people reside. It is only a few hours on the Mearas.” Sililya offered and Lin smiled as well and the ellyn knew they wished them to stay, even if it wasn’t to be right away. And they appreciated that they weren’t being pressured.

“Please, if they are to go to a forest, could I stay and be introduced to the dwarves here? I really have no desire to be surrounded by trees. They are not my favorite place, though I don’t like to see them cut down and wasted like we saw in Isengard. That was a travesty.” and then had to explain what they had witnessed to Xin and his family while they had been on their quest.

“Oh that’s terrible. To think that one of our own had fallen so far. That is a cruel thing to hear. But even Sauron was once Mairon, as Morgoth was once Melkor. And Ilúvatar would have seen all within the music we sang so long ago.” Sililya exclaimed in sorrow and regret.

“To answer your question, young Gimli, yes. Lin will take you to your brethren when she goes to check on her pets. I will send one of my sons with you young ellyn to show you the way to Cîweryn Galen. I believe my eldest two both know the villages your naneth and sister dwell in. They live within the northeastern edge. It’s one of the first ones that you would encounter from that direction.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon in fellowship and enjoyed their evening meal, relaxed and exchanging many tales from their respective lands and all retired content. The ellyn prepared themselves to rest as they were going on their first ride on mearas in the morn, though they all had trouble finding reverie. And Gimli retired and had trouble sleeping in his excitement to see the great works by his long lost kin and chuckled at his own thoughts. They weren’t lost. They were perhaps the only clans that had stayed where they had been placed by the Great All Father.


	20. A Visit to the Shipwright

The same morning that his grandson had left to go to Istilien, Oropher, Alatar and Pallando all mounted up on Mearas and began their own trek to Mithlond. As expected, the Mearas tore up the leagues under them and he found himself in the Grey Havens within a week. The maiar were well able to conceal their presence from unwelcome eyes, and had even joked one evening that Oropher had absorbed enough of the Illuin starlight, himself, that shielding him had been quite effortless. In fact, he probably could have done it himself. Still, Oropher was glad for their presence, if for nothing else than the company. He found them surprisingly down to earth and their easy sniping at one another was quite amusing.

Riding into Mithlond, Oropher was struck at how similar it was to the Havens of Beleriand. It seemed that Cîrdan was much more nostalgic than he’d supposed. As he rode he saw a stately home near the edge of the town close to the waterfront at the Gulf of Lhûn and correctly surmised this was Cîrdan’s home. He only hoped he was in residence and not out ferrying elves to Aman. He needn’t have worried, as it turned out, for Cîrdan, himself came out of the front door with shock written clearly across his face.

“Oropher! By all that’s Holy! How….!??” he exclaimed, as the last time he’d seen Oropher was at Dagorlad and he’d seen him slain with his own eyes.

“Oh, hello and well met, Cîrdan! It’s good to see you. I was hoping I’d catch you at home. Mind if I stable this worthy fellow and we can share a cuppa?”

“Yes! Of course, of course.” and Cîrdan called over a stable hand to take care of the Meara and having never seen a steed such as this, the stable hand was duly impressed and obviously smitten by the equine.

Alatar and Pallando also dismounted and handed over their mounts to Cîrdan’s eager stablehands. The two shared a glance and Alatar asked, “Hello and well met, Lord Cîrdan. I don’t suppose you have a tavern where myself and my associate can wet our whistle?”

Cîrdan looked at the two closely and shook his head, “I beg you pardons, my lords. Have we met?”

“Yes, we have. Though it’s been awhile. What say you, Alatar? Not quite five millennia ago, wasn’t it?” Pallando mused.

“Quite so! You sailed us over from Aman. We were in the garb of old men at the time.” Alatar said.

The light dawned on the Shipwright and he exclaimed, “You’re the Blue Wizards?! We thought you lost! But where have you been?”

“East.” they both said simultaneously, and then Alatar added, “We just came to drop Oropher off. Now, about that tavern…?”

Cîrdan blinked and then pointed to the two story building that had a large sign in bold letters that said, **_TAVERN_ **that was just across the road from his home. The former blue wizards shared a grin and turned back to Cîrdan and bowed, saying, “Thank you my Lord! See you in the morning Oropher?” to which Oropher grinned and waved his escort off to go enjoy themselves.

Then Oropher followed the bemused Cîrdan inside, and showed him to a room so he could freshen up from his ride and wash the dust of the road off from himself. When he joined Cîrdan down in the Parlor, Cîrdan already had tea ready and he gratefully accepted.

“Ah! That is good! Thank you, old friend, just what I needed.”

“Oropher, forgive me. I can’t tell you glad I am to see you, but how are you here? Did the Valar send you back? I certainly would have remembered you coming back from Aman, as this is the Port they always use to send their envoys. And how in the world did you end up in the company of the two Istari that went missing in the first millennia of the Second Age?””

“No, they didn’t send me. I was rescued from that accursed place. Me and every elf within that blasted forest they imprisoned us.” taking a deep breath, he continued, “Forgive me. I thought all of that bitterness was gone. But I suppose it will take longer than a few centuries to erase the experience.” taking a deep breath, he added, “And those two live there. In the east. Where we are all at now.” he concluded, rather lamely.

“Old friend, I’m certainly glad to see you, but Aman is no cursed place. You forget I’ve been there. Why are you saying these things?”

“Have you been any other place than Tol Eressëa?”

“No, I haven’t. But I have certainly spoken to those who have. They all talk of it wistfully.”

Oropher waved his hand impatiently, “Yet they all stay here. No! What they also don’t speak of is the Forest of Oromë. That is where we were all sent to after we were re-embodied and it was there that we were forbidden to build. To forage. To settle anywhere. I tell you we were all close to fading and just spending the rest of eternity in the Halls of Mandos just to get some peace.”

Cîrdan just stared at his friend and then asked, “What of Ninnimil?”

“I’m getting to that, old friend. And please forgive my outburst. I’m here to tell you it was bad. I did my best to protect those of our people that I could. But relief didn’t come from me. It came from a man.”

“A man?” Cîrdan exclaimed.

“A King who is wed to a maia. One of Varda’s who sat in the Heavens and watched our plight and was moved to pity. And being moved to pity she shared with her husband what was happening to us there in Aman and this man decided to liberate us, for want of a better word. I trusted him and I’ve never regretted it. Ninnimil and Aereth were the first I allowed him to take. I had planned to be the last but we were almost caught and Xin made the decision to take me and the ones I had led there and wouldn’t hear my arguments for staying. Good thing I had my wife with me or I’d still be hearing about that!”

“Aleth would be very vocal should you cross her.” Cîrdan nodded in understanding.

“Yes, but that was out of my control. And I should say I didn’t completely trust this man. I kept expecting to be betrayed. But by Eru, he was sincere and he gave us a realm within his land right here in Ennorath. And he spent the next half millennia going back and forth until he got every last one of us. I’ve been recently come from Thranduil’s realm and he’s already been and is determined that we all move there.”

“Why are you here, Oropher?” Cîrdan asked quietly.

“Thranduil fears for the Nandor. It was they who were so mistreated in Aman. Not counted as being of the three Tribes. He’s convinced that had we Sindar gone to Olwë’s kingdom we would have fared better. He’s probably right, but not all Sindar care for the sea. Some of us greatly love the trees and the forests. But that’s neither here nor there. That fact is Sindar have kin there and the Nandor have none, for all their people are here. What he wishes me to convey to you is that the Nandor who sail will not find their families there. Nor a welcome. He considers you the last line of defense in this.”

“You wish me to deny them a place on my ships?” Cîrdan asked incredulously.

“He hopes it won’t come to that, but yes. He’s already told his people they can’t sail. We brought back several dozen ellyn lost in our many battles over the years, so the Silvans could see that their kin aren't in Aman. And right before I left to come to you, three brothers from Lothlórien came to offer their service to my son. Seems Celeborn is moving all the Galadhrim over to the Greenwood before he takes ship. As I left to come here those brothers were on their way to Istilien to see the land for themselves. Thranduil hopes they will pass the word to their fellows to bleed them off and start sending them over to Xin’s kingdom.”

“Xin, you say? Now wait! You said it was a man who rescued you. How can a man live for so long?”

“Not only is he a man he was the first unbegotten to awaken of the second born. As he was wandering around he came across the maia and she changed him. As I said, she was one of Varda’s and she was keeper of the light of Illuin that is now the star Luinil. The maia used that starlight to change his Flame Imperishable. He is now immortal, as are all his people. By the time they returned to join his clan they found them scattered by Morgoth and when they found them they had been hidden by the unbegotten of our own people and a large number of maiar who had hidden the elves from Morgoth and stayed with them. They are still in the lands that Ilúvatar first placed us.”

“That’s incredible. It seems to break every rule the Valar have.”

“Well, the maia, Sililya is her name, was in the Heavens and wept and prayed and Ilúvatar answered. He assisted them to rescue us. Directly. He even spoke to several of the Valar towards the end, when they’d started to notice we were disappearing, and Xin had a lot of help from the Fëanturi on those last voyages he made. So, whatever rules were broken, they weren’t Ilúvatar’s rules.”

Cîrdan was silent for a long moment and Oropher let him digest what he’d been told, silently sipping his tea. Finally Cîrdan took a deep breath and said, “That is quite a tale, my friend. You say that Ninnimil is with you. This brings my heart great joy, for the last time I saw her she said she would spend all eternity within Mandos’s Halls to free Thranduil to meet the one Galadriel spoke to her of. I tell you, I’ve had a hard time being polite to that ellith since then.”

“You will no doubt be pleased to know that she has remarried. A nice ellon by the name of Gasben and they have a daughter Galhel, who is still quite young. Also, Aereth, the daughter she and Thranduil lost, is wed to another fine ellon by the name of Enagar and they have three sons, Gearion, Acharor and Teithon. All married and all have three children. I get a little lost after that, I just know there are five ellyth and four ellyn. All very young. When Thranduil met them he ended up covered head to toe with berry jam.”

“Truly? Oh that is welcome news, my friend. I wish….”

“You wish your brother were there to see them. I wish I could give you advice on that, my friend. But it will be close to another Century before Thranduil can get all his people to Istilien. I will stay with him for a bit, but I already yearn to return. Perhaps there is something to be done for them, to reunite your family. But they would have to do so by traveling with Thranduil’s people. Otherwise the only thing I can do is swear to you, on all that is Holy, that Ninnimil and the rest are safe and happy.” and then as a thought occurred to him, “You know, three of those that helped Lord Xin were the sea Vala and maiar. Ulmo, Uinen and Ossë. Do you ever speak with them? Perhaps they would give you council. But I warn you, if you, yourself, seek to join us it may be that you will see the sea no more.”

“That may be a price I would willingly pay to see my family reunited.” he said softly.

“Well, they have very large lakes there. Perhaps you could take up sailing upon the waters there. I know it’s not the sea, but you could take up fishing. That’s the only meat they consume.”

“Huh, truly? Are you sure they are men?”

“No, of course not. I told you, they are changed. These call themselves the Elatanûz. They all intermarried long ago and are these changed men, elves and maiar. Something new.” and then he thought about that and said, “Well, not new. They’ve been around for a very long time. But new to us, I should say. These are the ones that Alatar and Pallando found. They settled in, wed and have children and grandchildren of their own. And please, everything I’ve told you must be kept in the strictest confidence. Lord Xin doesn’t want people to know of his realm. They’ve been safe all these years precisely because no one knows of them.”

“Then how am I to do as you wish if I can’t tell those you wish me to refuse passage to?” Cîrdan asked testily.

“Tell them to go to Eryn Galen and we’ll take care of them from there. I’m thinking the only ones that might not make their way to us naturally are those of Imladris. As I said, Celeborn is moving his people into the Greenwood. All those in Thranduil’s realm are being told not to go to Aman. Those who weary we will take to Istilien. I am hopeful that even the Imladris elves make their way to us. I am only here to satisfy my son who fears for those who slip through without knowing there is an alternative for them.”

“I understand. I always liked your son. You know he made a very good king, don’t you? And I don’t mean to take anything from you, my friend. You were a good king, as well. But there’s something really special about your Thranduil.”

“My legacy is that I brought my people to a battle and then lost two thirds of them. That’s not something I’m proud of. But now Lord Xin wants Thranduil to reign as king over our Cîweryn Galen and he wants me to help convince him to take the crown. And so far he has shown nothing but reluctance for the idea. He wants to grow grapes.” Oropher said rolling his eyes at the thought and eliciting a hearty laugh out of Cîrdan.

“What? He wants to make wine? I know he’s fond of his Dorwinion. Who isn’t? But does he think he can make better?” Cîrdan asked in amusement and then blinked at Oropher’s dark look, “What?”

“Turns out the wine isn’t actually from Dorwinion. Twas King Xin, himself, who grew the grapes and tinkered with them for centuries before he got them to his satisfaction. It was one of the things he used to use in trade with Dorwinion before he broke off contact with the outside world. My son has asked him to show him the “art.” he said ruefully, shaking his head and then glared at Cîrdan as he laughed uproariously.

“Thranduil as a vintner? Ah, but his talents would be wasted there, I think.” Cîrdan shook his head ruefully, and then, “I see your point but, you know, I don’t see the problem. This King made the wine while he ruled. I suppose even a king needs a hobby. You shouldn’t try to discourage him, Oropher. He’s had nothing but war for most of his life. He should be able to relax a bit and if he wants to grow grapes, let him!”

Oropher snorted and said, “I suppose it could be worse. He could show an interest in raising sheep or growing flowers. I suppose making a good wine is respectable.” 

“He could do worse, indeed. I suppose he’s never met another to wed? I hate to think of my niece happy while he’s alone. He didn’t deserve that. Neither of them did. And he was a good husband to her.”

“Well, the girl I believe Galadriel saw so long ago turns out to be this king’s daughter. Lin. She’s not of age yet. She’ll reach her millennia in a little over a century. And you want to talk about an odd hobby? She tamed the spiders in Thranduil’s realm. Well, some of them, at least. The others died in the fire, thank Eru. Anyway, she taught them to spin silk for her and Xin has said she can keep them. Legolas and the Lothlórien brothers took the first batch of them to Istilien to see how to house the beasties.” Oropher relayed and then laughed at the look of horror that crossed Cîrdan's face.

“That’s impossible. Tis some sly trick. The spawn of Ungoliant can’t be tamed.”

“No, she did it. They act like big ugly hounds around her. You forget she is half maia and who knows what that starlight does. Whatever it is that Sililya did to them with it, they pass it down to their children. You can see it in all of them. We all have some share in it now. It’s in the land there.”

“And you say she is not of age yet? And she is almost a millennia? What is this?”

“Yes, they age slowly. They seem to get to adolescence somewhere between a mortal and elf and then they just…..stop. And they stay that way for a very long time. Thranduil said when he got her she was four hundred and twenty but looked like a fourteen year old mortal girl. Over the next several centuries she slowly grew up. And she is still one hundred and thirty years from her millennial birthday and according to Xin this last century she and her brother will go through their final growth spurt and maturation. And then they will officially be adults within their culture.”

“That sounds strange and odd to me. But, Thranduil’s met his one, then? Will they wed once she reaches this milestone?”

“That would be nice but neither thinks of the other in that way right yet. It’s plain to all they are meant to be and they are devoted to one another, but they don’t think of each other in a romantic sense. More in a familial way. As family.”

“Well, he got her as a child. How did he get her, by the way, if this king has a hidden kingdom and all?”

“He gave her and her brother - they're twins - permission to visit Dorwinion before they cut all contact. It was meant to be an enjoyable outing so they could see something of the outer world before they shut themselves away for good. They were both kidnapped. The brother got away but couldn’t find his sister so he came home. Xin’s wife has the Sight and she found her daughter about to be sold by slavers. Their mistake was they went through the forest and Thranduil saw she didn’t belong to them. So Thranduil jailed the miscreants and he kept her safe.” 

Taking a sip of tea, Oropher continued, “Now, this part gets fuzzy for me, but apparently this was the time Xin was getting ready to start coming over to Aman to rescue us from that awful place. His wife was in the Heavens doing her star duties and she’d just found her daughter, but she was also worried about her husband and sons and these trips they were planning and she prayed to Ilúvatar and He answered her. Then He sent her in spirit form to her daughter to tell her to stay put and they’d come for her. They came close to five centuries later.” 

“That’s a long time to wait. I imagine it felt longer to a girl who was still essentially a child. I take it they’re not the neglectful type and the daughter knew they’d come. Still….”

“Well, as it turned out, the girl, because of the starlight and being half maia, provided cover for Thranduil’s realm. Kept them from unfriendly eyes, if you will. And as you know, there were many unfriendly eyes on that realm. More importantly, she and her brother are something special even for the Elatanûz. It sounds like when they’re together they can even frighten their parents with their combined power. But alone this girl was able to chase off a handful of those Nazgûl and it wasn’t the first time she’d done something like that. You know, that family has had a large hand in the destiny of mine. The maia saved my son - twice. Once to heal him after the Battle that killed me and again when he was ready to fade in his grief for losing both myself and his naneth. And of course, the king saved all of us from a life of misery, for which I’ll be eternally grateful.”

“You tell a strange tale my friend. But I believe you. I can see in you the things you say. I even see that starlight within you and that is besides being able to see you as re-embodied. I’ve seen the re-embodied a lot in Aman but none like you. You are ablaze with it.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s in the land there and I’ve been there for a long time now.”

“Also, I recall that Thranduil should not have lived through the night after the battle that killed you. I saw him.” and here he paused, shaking his head, “He was bad off. I’ve never seen such wounds and yet he was still alive. Barely, but still breathing. I swear I almost plunged my own blade into his heart just to spare him, for I was sure he would be a cripple if he did survive. And then, he was healed. Overnight. Completely. It was miraculous. And now I know why.”

“I had no idea. I just know Xin told me his wife saved my son twice. Even Thranduil didn’t know until I told him. He certainly recalled the second time when she pulled him back from fading. He said he became angry and was quite rude to her.” Oropher said, chuckling.

“I’m glad she did. He really has made a good king to your people. And I will do as you ask. For I don’t wish to take people over to Aman and find them dumped in a place where they are miserable. Especially if all their kin are gone. That would be cruel. And I will tell them they must go to Eryn Galen as that is the place for them. I hope I don’t have to do this often, my friend. For it goes against everything I believe in, but I also believe your tale of your experience there. Why would you lie? And I can tell you are not lying to me and that also saddens me.”

“I still can’t believe we’ve been spared. There are still times I wake up in a cold sweat that they’ll come and tell us we can’t be there and must move again. I know I’m not alone in this.” Oropher paused to collect himself. He then broke out in a wide smile and said, “But Cîrdan! You wouldn’t believe how many children we have running around. It’s a delight to see them all. More than when I was an elfling back in Doriath and we were many! That is what convinced Thranduil that he would move our people there.”

“You certainly make me wish to see this place, old friend. I don’t know what my own destiny will hold. I have been given this task to perform and I have gladly done so, but I’m afraid you have thrown a cloud over it. I now know that some of those I brought over ended up in misery and that was something I would never have thought possible. Tell me, do you think you might have the ability to shield my mind from them? You blaze. I’m thinking you are more resourceful than you might know and I fear that there might be those I come across who may gain the knowledge you have given me.”

Oropher got up and stood behind Cîrdan and put his hands on his friends shoulders as he’d seen Xin do to his grandson and he concentrated and felt the starlight within himself and he began to glow and then he saw it and was able to direct it to his Will. Soon enough his glow faded and he knew his purpose had been completed. 

“It is done.” he said softly and Cîrdan just turned eyes full of awe up towards his friend, for he had felt the power of the starlight. And he had _seen._ For Oropher had also imparted to him the vision of Istilien. The vista of the valley. The towns, cities and their forest home. The plains filled with herds of mearas. The dwarves mixing freely and happily with these people. And all the children! And a flame was kindled within Cîrdan’s breast.

_~Rhovanion~_

Legolas and the Galadhrim brothers were coming within sight of Eryn Lasgalen as they approached the Long Lake via the Celduin. Their convoy consisted of ten boats that carried replacements for those currently within their forest as King Xin decided they’d been away from their families long enough. There was also fifty Elatanûz that Xin had sent to assist Legolas in his work in Ithilien. Legolas got the impression the King didn’t want him to have any excuse _not_ to come to his land. 

Within their boat were two maiar, Merek and Olnen who were cheery and _very_ chatty! At first the four ellyn found them strange and eccentric, then pleasant, then a comfort and finally tiresome as they _never_ shut up! They did, however, learn quite a bit about life within Istilien as the two talked mostly about the mundane things in their lives.

Now nearing his forest home and seeing the Lonley Mountain, Legolas felt conflicted because his friend Gimli had decided to stay in Istilien, _“for just a bit’o cultural exchange”_ and Legolas hadn’t realized how dependent he’d become of his friend’s presence. And though Gimli had wanted a longer visit to see and learn more of the dwarves there, he hadn’t been willing to stay overly long. As he explained, he wanted to be there for the last years of his adad’s life and he knew they were coming to a close. Then, he declared, he’d go back to the Istilien dwarves for good! And Legolas had promised him that he would return soon to collect him and bring him to his home in Erebor.

But Legolas couldn’t fault him. He also found himself longing to stay there and he’d just left. He’d exercise patience though. But Eru, he’d loved that new greenwood! And he knew Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil had too. The brothers had actually had the good fortune to stumble upon their parents when they’d gone and found Legolas’s sister and she’d been able to tell them where in Cîweryn Galen Amdir made his home.

And in that village they had found not only Amdir, his son and grandchildren, but the brother’s parents, as well. Joyous had been their reunion and Legolas had left them with a promise they would meet up again in two days as he had wished to visit more with his naneth, sisters, their families and his daernaneth.

Now as they approached the Halls, Legolas was looking at the familiar approach to his home with the same eyes his adar had when he’d come from his own visit to Istilien. Knowing that it was but a short time that he’d see this sight and that the time would come when he would be saying farewell to it for the last time.

This had essentially been his home for his entire life and the thought that he would be leaving it forever didn’t hold the same excitement of discovering the world as it once had done. But then, the images of the land of Istilien flashed within his mind and he thought that while he would miss this forest and the Halls, he would be going to a place that held all his people. And that was the most important thing in his eyes.

As their boat docked, they made their way across the bridge, the four ellyn were lost in their own thoughts while Merek and Olnen chattered away happily about their anticipation for a nice bath and a cuppa. Legolas and Haldir exchanged an amused glance. Who knew maiar could be so chatty and down to earth?

Legolas had always liked Radagast and he had an especial fondness for Mithrandir due to their shared experiences on the quest. But he found he really liked these two. And his experience with Alatar and Pallando were also positive ones. One never knew what would come out of Alatar’s mouth, while Pallando could be more cerebral and lofty when discussing matters and Alatar could always be counted upon to pull his brother back down to earth and refocus him. 

Legolas had been fascinated to discover that both had taken wives among the Elatanûz and were both adars and daeradars. And from traveling with Merek and Olnen it was plain that both were also wed with rather large families of their own. 

Once inside Haldir and his brothers bid him farewell and Legolas knew they planned on spreading the word of Istilien. Legolas found Galion and directed him to house their new guests and whispered to especially pick out nice rooms for Merek and Olnen and he then bid them good day and left them in Galion’s capable hands. He went to his own chambers to wash the road from himself and afterwards he found his way to his adar’s study and knocked for entry and was surprised when the door opened and his daeradar was standing there to bid him enter.

“You’re back! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon, daeradar! I hope your journey was pleasant.”

“My trip was far more direct and shorter than your own, grandson. I hope you enjoyed your visit. Don’t just stand there! Come in, come in!” Oropher waved his grandson into the study where he saw his adar sitting and sipping his tea, a relaxed look upon his face. Good news, then?

“Hello, son, I’m glad you’re back. Sit and tell us what you thought. Are Lin’s spiders all settled?”

Legolas chuckled and sat as he was bade to. “Yes, ada, they’re all set. Your Lin had picked a cavern the dwarves weren’t using to house them. Did you know they don’t eat? She trained them to drink starlight water. That is their only nourishment and apparently what makes the silk so fine.”

“Yes, I knew. Well, I haven’t known the whole time, but she did eventually share that tidbit with me. It makes sense, if sense there is to be made of the whole thing.” he smirked, causing his son to laugh in appreciation for the absurdity of the whole situation.

“So?” Oropher prompted with a lift of his brow.

“Alright! I can see you’re both dying to know my impressions of Istilien. Well….I loved it! How could I not. You didn’t say how….. _good_ just being there makes you feel. I’ve never experienced anything like it in all my life. It was truly a paradise. And you’ll both be happy to know that I also went to Cîweryn Galen and visited naneth and daernaneth. And I met all the little sprouts. Eru! You weren’t kidding about all the children! I’ve seen anthills less active!” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh good! Family is important. I’ve always felt we elves don’t appreciate that enough. We never had many children in all our history as far as I know. I don’t know how it was in Aman before the darkness, but all those Noldor seemed to have nice large families. Even when I was a child and there were lots of children, we didn’t have siblings. Not many had more than one. I remember envying Cîrdan for having a brother.” Oropher said fondly.

“So you and naneth won’t be giving me a little brother or sister anytime soon, I take it?” Thranduil said with a smirk.

“We haven’t dismissed it out of hand, son.” and then chuckled at his son’s surprised expression.

“You’ll never guess, but Haldir and his brothers found their parents there. Living in Amdir’s village. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a happy reunion. It was quite touching. We may be losing them sooner rather than later.”

“I hope they’ll tarry a time so they can convince their people to go. I won’t stop them if that is in their hearts, but the whole point was so they would act as envoys for us.”

“Harder still will be getting Gimli away from there. We came back without him as he wasn’t ready to leave his new friends. He’s quite taken with the dwarf clans there and they were quite taken with him. He enthused about their halls, their customs, their culture and you’re right, daeradar. They are happy dwarves. They are a rather comely people when they smile. More hobbit-like, if you will.” causing Thranduil to laugh.

“You know, you’re right, son. I’ve only ever met the one, but the dwarves I saw in Istilien remind me most of that little fellow than any dwarf I’ve ever met.”

“How was your journey to Mithlond, daeradar? Were you able to convince Cîrdan to discourage the Nandor from sailing?”

“I think we came to an understanding.” Oropher said, smiling enigmatically.

_~Mithlond~_

A few months after Oropher’s strange visit, Cîrdan was making ready to transport the several ring bearers to Aman. Elrond, Galadriel and the hobbits Frodo and Bilbo. There was also a handful of Noldor elves going along with their Lord and Lady. Glorfindel, Erestor and several that had been Galadriel's ladies along with their husbands. There was one, though. Lindir. A Nandor. He supposed he shouldn’t have worried, he was going with his Lord, after all. Still, everything Oropher had told him also told him that if this ellon looked for his family he would find them not and Cîrdan found he couldn’t let that happen.

He made sure to keep the ellon’s meager belongings separate and made sure his people didn’t load them aboard with the other’s. He then determined to talk to the ellon alone and away from his Lord.

“You there, young ellon! Yes, you! Lindir, is it? Come and walk with me.” and he began striding away with his great gait while the young elf tried to keep up.

“Sit and talk with me a moment if you would.”

“Of course, My Lord.” was the soft response.

“Tell me about yourself, Lindir.”

“Ah, what do you wish to know, my lord?” Lindir replied, nonplussed by the request from the renowned shipwright.

“Everything. Tell me of your earliest memories. Your family. How you came to be in Lord Elrond’s service.”

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the young ellon began, “Well, my earliest memories are of Eryn Galen. I believe that is where I’m from. I remember we left there and crossed the Misty Mountains. I think perhaps my parents had thought to sail. I don’t know. I was quite young and just excited about the adventure.” he stopped and looked questioningly at the older ellon, who prompted him to continue.

“Well, the crossing wasn’t bad, but when we got to the other side we entered a forest that we thought would shelter us. It was the Trollshaws and we were attacked. My parents were killed and my older sister saved me by hiding me in a hollow tree trunk, before she, too, was killed. I stayed where I was until I was found by some soldiers and they brought me to my Lord Elrond. He took me in and I’ve been with him ever since.”

“And do you wish to sail now with him? To stay with him?”

“Not really. But I would like to see my family again. I’ve missed them so much over the years. It’s like a giant hole in my fëa.” He said and then looked alarmed at revealing so much about himself.

“It’s alright, young ellon. You didn’t say anything wrong. I did ask you, after all.” Cîrdan smiled gently and thought for a moment how he would frame this.

“What would you say if I told you that you shouldn’t sail. That you perhaps should go back to Eryn Galen. That I believe you will find not only your people there but certain answers that will bring you back to your family. Could I convince you not to sail?”

“I, I don’t understand, My Lord.” the ellon said almost fearfully.

“Please don’t be afraid.” and then he sighed, “I’m going to show you something, if you will permit it. And you must keep it in strictest confidence, as I was asked to do. May I?”

Looking dubious, the ellon nonetheless nodded his acquiescence. Cîrdan then took his hands and showed him all he’d seen when Oropher had put the shield on him. For he had not only shielded his mind but had shown him all he’d seen not only in Aman but in Istilien. And it was Istilien that Cîrdan now shared and through mindspeak conveyed to the young Nandor that it was there that he believed his family to be. When he was done Lindir looked up at him with tears shining in his eyes and silently nodded. He understood.

Speaking softly Cîrdan told him he’d kept his belongings apart from the others and would arrange an escort for him to return to Eryn Galen. Once there he was to seek out Oropher and to inform him that he had been sent by Cîrdan, himself. He then led him to his home where he could rest while Cîrdan made the arrangements to spirit the ellon away before anyone in their party noticed his absence.

This he did by informing about a half dozen of his most trusted Falathrim, who had been with him since the First Age, what his wished. And in this way Lindir was spirited away and it wasn’t until they were well out to sea and already on the Straight Road, that any had even noticed his absence. And this alone told Cîrdan all he needed to know about whether he’d made the correct decision or not.


	21. The Trickle Effect

Once the Galadhrim brothers had returned they’d made their way South into the new realm of East Lórien, though why Lord Celeborn insisted on this name made no sense to the brothers. For all intents and purposes, Lothlórien was no more. They supposed it was an homage to his wife, though if he thought so highly of her, why not just leave with her. Haldir had a theory and his brothers couldn’t gainsay him, as they felt the same.

“I suspect he has stayed because betwix the two they thought to resettle us and felt we were too slow to figure it out ourselves.” Haldir said, a little wearily.

Always blunt, Orophin wasn’t nearly so subtle in his rejoinder, “That’s a very nice way of saying they think us children with not enough sense to look after ourselves, brother.”

“Nay, I don’t think it’s so base as that. They trusted us enough to leave the protection of our land in our hands.” Haldir protested.

“Did they? Or did the Lady rather trust in herself and her precious ring to protect us?” Rúmil mused.

“Aye! That!” Orophin agreed.

Sighing, Haldir said, “I did not know you both felt such bitterness towards them. It wasn’t like the days when Amdír was our Lord and his lady wife would dance and sing within our forest. Those were happy times for us, I know.”

Now it was Orophin who sighed, “I curse that darkness that took our lord and lady, as well as our parents. It just seems to me that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel just happened to show up just before that war that would take so much from us. Her lord fought not and they seemed to know a vacuum would occur within our land, ready and waiting for them to just step in and fill the void. She has the Sight. So instead of warning us she just stood back and waited for her chance to become our queen, though she chose not to call herself so. Now they treat us like children as though we need a king to care for us. And I say this not to disparage King Thranduil. He offers us freedom like no Sinda lord has since Lord Amdír. I’d be willing to swear him fealty for that one reason alone.”

Blowing out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, Haldir looked at his brother in amazement, “I had no idea you felt thusly, brother. That is harsh, even for you. But know that we are not so far apart in mind on this score. Amroth never wished for leadership of our realm and it showed in how quickly he chose to leave with Nimrodel when she refused to wed him here. It cost both their lives and left us bereft of a leader and before we could recover the Noldo ellith stepped in.”

“For a long time I wished we’d chosen to go with naneth when she sailed." Rúmil said, surprising his brothers. Continuing, he said, "I never liked the lady or her lord. It’s strange, is it not, that Lord Oropher and his kin were willing to take our ways instead of imposing their ways on their people? Lord Amdír was more like King Oropher. I think that’s the difference. Lord Celeborn gave up his identity to his wife instead of she accepting his ways.” and seeming to give himself a shake, he continued, “I’m thinking we should tell our people to move north. To join with King Thranduil’s people now and leave when they do. I mean, I wish to go now, but we can’t leave our people without telling them of this new land. If they don’t believe us we can at least tell them to rejoin those who used to be part of our community long ago.”

“Aye! And if we can do this, then perhaps Lord Celeborn will join his lady sooner rather than later.” Orophin declared.

“I think he stays not just for our sake but for the sake of his grandsons. They will stay with their sister until she leaves the Circles of the World to join her lord. Perhaps he fears they will be denied permission to sail unless he escorts them. I don’t think that’s the case, but that may be in his heart and mind.” Haldir said.

“There might be something in what you say, brother, but I still wish for our people to come north. I don’t know how we convince them, though.” Orophin frowned.

“I wouldn’t fret about it, brother. We will tarry for a bit but make it known we are moving north. We won’t give a reason except to say we wish to be part of a larger Silvan community. Perhaps they will understand and join us. Then it will be easier to convince them to come with us.” Haldir said, certain they wouldn’t have too much trouble convincing their people to join them. Especially if they didn’t feel coerced.

_~Lindir Arrives~_

The Silvan, Lindir of Imladris, had arrived with an escort of the Falathrim six months after Oropher had gone to visit Círdan in Mithlond. The escort had reported to Legolas and told the prince that their lord had instructed them to escort Lindir and that he was to seek audience with Lord Oropher. Legolas thanked them and had them escorted to quarters so they could rest and refresh themselves before returning to the Havens. 

Legolas had escorted the shy ellon himself, to speak with his daeradar. Finding him in their library where he’d been going through their scrolls to organize and take them to Istilien. Legolas had told Oropher that Lindir had come from Círdan and Oropher had thanked his grandson and bid Lindir to seat himself. 

“I am Oropher. What can I do for you, young ellon?”

Trying to gather his courage, Lindir had taken a deep breath and rushed through his explanation, “My name is Lindir and I was set to sail with my Lord Elrond. Lord Cîrdan pulled me aside and convinced me to come here instead. He told me to ask for you and to tell you that he sent me.”

“I see. Well, did he explain anything else to you?

“Yes. Or no. Well, you see, he _showed_ me a place that he said my family was. You see, my Lord, I really didn’t want to sail, but I miss my family. I was born in the Greenwood and I think my parents wanted to sail. We were attacked when I was still an elfling and my family were all killed. It was Lord Elrond’s people who found me and I’ve been with them ever since. But I _do_ want to see my family again. Can...can you help me, my Lord?”

“Yes. I believe I can, young Lindir. Would you mind staying with us awhile so I can be sure where your family is? I will need their names.”

“Yes, my Lord. My father was Erion, my mother, Anwen and my sister, Feriel.”

“Ah! I know these! Now, don’t you worry, young ellon. I’ll take care of everything, this I promise you.” and turning to his grandson, “Legolas, could you see that our young Lindir here is found some rooms so he can settle in until we can arrange for him to be reunited with his family?”

“Yes, of course, daeradar.” And extending his hand to the shy ellon, “Come, Lindir. Let’s get you settled, shall we?” and led the young elf to some rooms that were close by.

“Do you really think he can get me to my parents my lord?”

“Oh yes! And it sounds like he knows them, which probably means he already knows exactly where they are. That will make reuniting you much easier.” and then, “Here you go. These have a bath if you wish to wash the journey off. And I’ll make sure that some fruit and tea are sent so you can nibble a bit before evening meal. I’ll come and fetch you when it’s time.” 

“You shouldn’t bother yourself with me, my lord.” Lindir said humbly.

“Nonsense! It’s no bother at all.” and he cheerily and smiled reassuringly to the young ellon as he opened the chamber door and indicated he should step inside before waving at the ellon and leaving him to his privacy.

Shaking off thoughts of the timid Silvan, Legolas wondered why those of his people seemed to cling so stringently to their clans. And why did the poor Nandor bear the brunt of most of the disdain? Weren't they all eldar? Though, in thinking further on it he'd never heard the Nandor spoken of disdainfully by any of the Sindar within their realm. 

Their peoples' had been close allies in Beleriand, from what he'd heard and Elu Thingol had even welcomed them into their realm after a disastrous battle had left them decimated and kingless when Denethor was killed in that same battle. They certainly had been viewed as equals in the Greenwood. 

Was it only the Noldor who held these beliefs? And of course, the Noldor considered themselves above the Teleri in general and the Sindar in particular. Legolas dismissed these notions from his thoughts as they weren’t important. Especially now. It was his people and his people only that King Xin had offered sanctuary to. That meant something as far as he was concerned.

And it said a lot about his own character regarding the high esteem he held the Elatanûz - a mixed race that he believed were superior in their interaction with each other and their dwarven friends.

Meanwhile, after the prince had closed the door behind him, Lindir turned to look at the room and dropped his bundle in astonishment. This wasn’t the sparse room he’d been accustomed to in Imladris. The room they’d decided was fit for his station as an orphan of no account. This….wasn’t _that!_

The room wasn’t so much a room as it was a suite of rooms. What he was looking at was a dining area and walking over to a hutch that resembled Lord Elrond’s apothecary cabinet where he kept his medicines and salves. Opening the cupboard doors he saw that this one contained a teapot and cups along with an assortment of teas in the little drawers within the cabinet.

Returning to pick up his bundle, he went through the archway that was framed with polished mahogany. Here was a sitting room with a sofa, two chairs, a bookcase filled with books and a large fireplace with a fire already lit as well as the candles and lamps giving the room a warm and cheery look. Seeing an open door to the left of the fireplace at the end of the sitting room he entered and saw a bedroom with the largest bed he’d ever seen in his life. 

Placing his bundle on the bed, he walked towards another open doorway and stopped in shock! The bath was a steaming pond in the corner of another large room that appeared to be the comfort area. And the comfort area itself wasn’t a chamber pot. It was a polished stone seat - a right proper seat - and had gravity fed water running through it continuously. He knew this cavern was close to the Forest river. There was the bridge right in front, after all. But it must also run through it!

Lindir didn’t know why he’d been given chambers fit for a king, but he silently thanked Ilúvatar for the kindness he was being shown. Seeing large towels and robes hanging next to the pool he disrobed and stepped into the pool and sank down with a sigh of delight. Even if he were to be told he’d have to leave in the morning, he would always look back on this kindness as a fond memory.

_~Gimli Returns~_

At the same time that Lindir was arriving at the Elvenking’s Halls, Gimli was making his way home accompanying a group of Elatanûz. As the Elatanûz boats entered the Long Lake, Gimli tried to convince his companions to just drop him off ashore and he could walk from there, insisting it would be just a short walk for him. 

His companion on this trip, an Elatanûz man named Wei Han, simply smiled at him and directed their boat towards the Lonely Mountain where they dropped their guest off right at his doorstep. Gimli chuckled and bid them good morn and thanked them for their company and they in turn stood and held fist to palm and bowed their head in farewell in that charming gesture of theirs that so enchanted the dwarf.

“It’s been a pleasure, lads and I’ll be lookin’ to see ye again.” he said cheerily. “Until then, I’m at yer service.”

“And we have enjoyed your company, as well, Master Gimli. And I will deliver your message to Prince Legolas when we arrive at King Thranduil’s Halls.” Wei Han smiled.

“I know it, laddie,” Gimli said exuberantly, “Ye take care of yourselves now. Farewell to ye!” and bowing he left them to get on with their trip as he made his way into the grand entrance of Erebor, which somehow seemed so much less now that he’d toured all four of the dwarven delvings in the Orocarni. He took comfort for this by recalling King Xin’s comment that it had helped that they’d been left alone.

And he’d heard the stories of the damage they’d suffered when Beleriand had sunk beneath the waves, and to a lesser extent, Númenor. Still, it wasn’t like having a dragon blowing it apart from the inside. Nor a dark maia with an orc army or a balrog taking up residence. And he was glad to know that those realms had been left alone by invaders and their only disruptions had been caused by seismic activity. 

And he couldn’t wait to sit with his adad by the fire and tell him all he’d seen. Soon enough he’d have to travel with his friend so they could both keep their word. Legolas to Ithilien and he to the Glittering Caves of Aglarond.

_~Eryn Lasgalen~_

The group that had accompanied Gimli were a relief group sent to replace those already there working in Eryn Lasgalen as Xin had decided it was going to be necessary to start rotating his people so they wouldn’t be away from their families for extended periods. Xin always tried to put himself in another’s place and he knew he wouldn’t wish to be separated from his family for long periods of time.

He knew how it had felt to be separated from his own beloved daughter and he appreciated her presence all the more for it. He also knew it wouldn't be hard to get volunteers, as many found such trips an adventure. But even adventures had to be brief or they would become onerous to those undertaking them.

But more importantly, to both realms, was the trickling had already begun. People from the Woodland Realm had already begun to make their way to Istilien to reunite with their family. And Thranduil had made sure that supply boats were added to their river caravans containing seeds and seedlings from their forest so they could add their forest's voice to that of their new forest home. He also sent chickens and sheep to provide for their people.

There were still about close to eighty left at the Greenwood and some had their hearts set on completing the healing of the forest there. Others had volunteered to join Legolas in the healing of Ithilien. This pleased Xin for it would mean that the young prince could keep his word to his friend and wouldn’t be chained to the land for decades in his task to heal it. These are the ones who had accompanied the dwarf, Gimli, on their way to Eryn Lasgalen.

Xin had initially worried that his people, carrying the illuin within them, would expose them to the Valar, which was the last thing anyone needed. And he knew that while it couldn’t be helped within Eryn Lasgalen, he feared that it showing up in Ithilien would pique the curiosity of those looking for them. His daughter’s use of it at the Battle of Five Armies had directly led the Valar to actively seek out his wife. But his Sililya had insisted that their peoples' casual use of infusing the land with it in order to heal the land would conceal it and them. And by the time they noted it in two separate realms they’d be long gone. 

Once the flotilla reached the Halls, the Elatanûz were shown to the wing that had been set aside for them, as honored guests, and Wei Han made his way to find Prince Legolas to deliver the messages he carried from the prince’s friend and from King Xin. When he found him he bowed and presented the messages that had been given into his care and then he bowed again and withdrew to join his fellows. 

Legolas smiled at the polite formality of the Elatanûz messenger and he was struck again by the beauty of these people. This one had the inky black hair and the distinctive almond shaped eyes that seemed unique to that clan, but unlike the family trait of Xin’s green eyes, this one had striking golden amber eyes. And like the rest of his people he was tall and well made, with an innate grace that belied his human blood. 

He had met many that had varying shades of brown eyes, but they also had the greys, blues and green shades, probably from their elven and maiar ancestry. But most had that black hair and distinctive eye shape that distinguished them as part of Xin’s clan. And they weren’t a people who showed their ears, so he had no idea there. Not that it mattered, he thought. They were the Elatanûz and they were maiar, elven and man, yet one people. It was a unity that Legolas envied, for not even the eldar possessed it. 

The eldar broke themselves down to clans and even treated their own as lesser than themselves. Legolas wanted to be part of a people who didn’t do that. It was something that he hadn’t noticed until he was outside of the Greenwood and that was perhaps why Xin had decided to include them within his realm. Neither his adar or daeradar would explain why it was that Xin disapproved of those of the other realms, but Legolas strongly suspected it was that one thing. That one thing that hadn’t been part of the Woodland Realm but had been part of the others.

When Legolas made it back to his own chambers after checking to make sure the new Elatanûz were settled, he finally got a moment to sit down and open the missives that the Elatanûz messenger had handed to him. Opening the first missive Legolas smiled to learn that Gimli had returned and had gone to the Lonely Mountain to attend to his father. Legolas hoped Gimli’s father enjoyed the tales his son would bring him of the not-lost tribes of their people.

He then opened the second missive from King Xin and his eyes widened in astonishment. Xin was making available another fifty of his Elatanûz so that he could begin his work on the forest of Ithilien and it was his hope they would be able to restore his friend’s forest to its former glory. Legolas closed his eyes a moment and then went to go in search of his adar for he wanted leave to see to this. He hoped his father knew that he only wished to leave so that he could rejoin him so they could go to the land of Istilien together.

Making his way to his father’s study, where he spent most of his time, he knocked and waited for his father’s voice. Hearing it he entered and found his father buried under a mountain of paperwork.

“Ada! Shouldn’t you be having less of that?” he exclaimed and felt a twinge of guilt, for he recalled having to help his daeradar when he’d been overwhelmed in much the same way.

And, as if reading his son’s mind, Thranduil said, “I really need to do what adar did and rope both of you in to help me with this nightmare!” 

“But I don’t understand, ada. Shouldn’t you be using this time to start cutting our ties to the outside world?”

“Son, we’re not leaving for another century. That’s at least two generations of the mortals that surround us. I can’t just cut trade with them because I’ll be leaving, especially when most of these won’t even be alive when that time comes. And in our remaining time we have to trade for the things we will need, both here and there. If we don’t have enough farm animals, seeds and tools, we will have a hard time there.” 

“But won’t they have most of that there already? And what of trade with the Elatanûz? And tools we can get from the dwarves that live there. I think we need to know what is in that forest that they are already trading. What new trade can we bring to the forest? They seem to be doing fine. I’d like to feel as though we are adding our skills to them, but those there already had the finest skills before we lost them.”

“The one unique commodity we had was the spider silk and that is Lin’s craft. Who would have thought it?” 

“We have to have more than that. The next time we send someone to visit we need to speak to the people there to see how they are making ends meet. What are they trading? Are they self sufficient? Those are the questions we need answered.”

“We have one right here!” Thranduil exclaimed and went to the door and sent the guard to go and fetch Oropher. Returning to his desk he asked, “Now, was there something you wanted to see me about, son?”

“Yes, but now I feel bad for what I’m about to ask.”

“Go on, son.” Thranduil sighed. 

“Lord Xin has offered me fifty of his Elatanûz to assist me in healing the forest of Ithilien. If I begin now I could keep my word to Aragorn and be able to return by the time we are ready to leave to go to Istilien.”

“Well, I hate to see you go, but go you must. You’re right. The sooner you begin the faster you’ll have completed a task that I certainly can’t argue isn’t worthwhile. Go with my blessings, son.”

“Thank you, ada. I won’t be leaving this very moment. You can be sure I’ll say proper farewells to you and daeradar. And who knows. Maybe it will go so smoothly and I’ll have time for visits home.”

“As much as I want you close, I almost hesitate on that score. Shouldn’t you spend as much time with your friends as possible?” 

Legolas sighed, “Yes. I suppose I see what you mean. But I don’t think visiting my family at Yule is taking away from my time visiting my friends.” 

“Are the Elatanûz already here or are they still within Lord Xin’s lands?” 

“I’m guessing they are those that just arrived. For twas about fifty that just arrived and there are still eighty here. But the work here is almost done. They’ve removed all the damaged trees and they’ve healed the soil in our forest to a degree I never thought to see. The only thing that needs to happen now is for the trees to regrow and many have already begun to sprout. Now, the only thing I don’t know is how many of those already here will leave to return home. 

“Talk to them. Find out what their understanding of their assignment is. It may be they already know what is expected of them. But we will be sending Lindir of Imladris back soon to join his family. Why don’t you go with him and then you can ask those questions you want answered when you go to visit your naneth and daernaneth?” 

“That is a good idea. I think I will. Is there any message you want me to deliver to Lin?”

“Yes. Tell her I miss her.” he said in a soft voice, and then in a more brisk tone, “And tell her not to look for any trouble!”

“Yes, ada! I will.” he son laughingly replied.

~0~

Legolas, Oropher, Lindir, Alatar, Pallando - as the two wouldn’t be separated - and thirty Elatanûz and the last seven spiders were making their way towards Istilien. Oropher had decided that he had been away from his wife long enough and knew he was going to hear about it no matter how he explained that their son needed his help. 

He’d been there for close to a year now and he felt it was time to go home. Escorting Lindir to reunite him with his parents was a perfect pretext to make his excuses to his son and return to his home. He knew his son probably saw through his ruse, but he also knew Thranduil didn’t begrudge him his wish to return home.

They’d been two days in the underground channel and were coming up on that final approach and he’d been trying to reassure the frightened Lindir, a native Silvan, that all would be well and that he’d felt the same way when he’d taken this same trip. When they emerged in the underground cavern at the roots of the Orocarni and he saw all the industrious dwarves puttering about he knew he only had one more thing to reassure the ellon about and that was the lift. 

But once the dwarves had gotten the spiders unloaded and carted away - they’d apparently gotten very methodical and organized at this - they’d entered the lift and after the stomach lurching trip that opened out into the Stonefoot lobby and market center and then they were outside. And he was pleased at the look of awe on the young ellon’s face and had to suppress the urge to say, _“Told you so!”_

They bid farewell to the Elatanûz and the elves continued on their way to Cîweryn Galen as there was no need to stop and pay respects to King Xin at this time. No sense in forcing the king to put them up one night as he would feel obligated to do. Besides, Legolas planned to visit the king on his way home. When they approached the forest Lindir looked at it with joy and Legolas wondered how he’d fared so long in Imladris when he was obviously a wood elf by birth and at heart.

Oropher led them through the forest and Legolas realized that they were going to the very village that he lived in himself. Lindir’s parents must live within his own village. The odds of that were truly bizarre and it seemed as though fate, or the Hand of Ilúvatar, was directing this. 

Oropher went to his home and bade them let the mearas go where they would as they would come again if they had need. They always did. _No!_ He didn’t know how or why, and he led them inside so they could wash and change.

After they had tea and a small repast Oropher took Lindir with him to walk across the village where he knew Lindir’s family resided. Luck or fate was on their side and his family was at home. They were astonished and joyful at the reunion with their son and brother and Oropher didn’t think he’d ever seen such sweet joy on any elf’s face as he saw on that ellon’s face. 

He then bid them farewell and left them to get reacquainted and he turned to leave. But he found his hand grasped and he looked to see Lindir holding his hand and thanking him for all he’d done to help him and reunite him with his family.

“Don’t think on it, young ellon. I’m only glad to have you here and reunited with your family. Everyone needs their family around them. _Everyone!”_ And made his way back to his wife and grandson to count the days until his own family would be reunited in Istilien.

~0~

Lin looked around at her spiders and was pleased. Here they would live and spin her silk and she had already hired some artisans who would weave it, dye it, embroider or paint it. The cavern was immense and had plenty of natural shelves where they could sleep and nest when they needed. In confining them she knew they wouldn’t feel the need to expand and overgrow their environment, as their natures had been changed by the starlight water. They were just very large versions of their tiny counterparts now. 

The pool of starlight water was in the far corner of the cavern and was their main source of nourishment. Now she just had to coax them into spinning for her again. She knew they were disorientated by their change in environment and it would take them a bit of time to become accustomed to it. She hoped they would be happy here. A happy spider meant a spinning spider and she wanted them very happy. They were all together again and that would go a long way towards their contentment. 

She conveyed to them that this was their new home now and that she was close by. Much closer than she had been in the forest and she would visit them more frequently now. She also conveyed that she hoped they would be very happy here and that she was very happy to have them close. She spoke to them in simple images to try and get her meaning across to them. By their chittering response she got the impression from them that they understood and were excited by the news. Satisfied, she left them to get acquainted with their new home.

She made her way home and thought again how much she missed Thranduil. She hadn’t realized how much she’d come to depend on his presence over the years. Mostly she’d thought of him as someone who was always telling her what she _couldn’t_ do! Don’t go there! Don’t touch that! She’d been exasperated with him a lot of the time. Always treating her like a child. Looking back she realized he’d just been trying to watch out for her and teaching her the ways of _his_ land. A land she’d been unfamiliar with. 

She missed their rides together. She missed their easy companionship and the long talks they would have. She even missed his teasing of her. And she missed how gently he treated her. Like she was a precious thing to him. And he’d never tried to curb her natural curiosity. Just how to explore it more cautiously.

She reached up and found her cheek wet with her tears and scolded herself for her selfishness. He had a lot of work ahead of him and he had _promised_ her he would return. She would just have to be patient.

As she made her way into the home she shared with her parents and twin, she noticed a meara off to the side under one of the trees and she wondered who was there visiting. Once inside she heard voices from the sitting room and went to see who was there and gasped in surprised delight when she saw Legolas sitting and chatting with her father. 

“Legolas! Oh how good to see you!” she fairly squealed. 

Chuckling in response Legolas got up to kiss her cheek affectionately. “It’s good to see you too, Lin. How have you been? Spiders all tucked up comfy?” 

“Yes, I think so. I hope they are happy there. A happy spider is a spinning spider! They won’t spin if they are unhappy.” then she paused and looked down at her feet before asking, “Um, how is your papa? Is he doing well?” 

“He is busy. He told me to tell you he misses you and for you not to go looking for trouble.” he chuckled and was shocked when she burst into tears and ran from the room. Looking at Xin he stammered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make her cry.” 

“She misses your father. I think she is starting to realize how much. Don’t fret over it. She will be fine.” Xin reassured the ellon, but secretly worried that this was going to be a looong century until they were reunited.


	22. Keeping Promises

When Legolas returned he was thoughtful and that was because he had many things on his mind. After he’d bathed and changed he went to see his adar to give a report on what he’d found in Cîweryn Galen.

“So, they are self-sufficient, which is good, but they’ve limited themselves to trading small. Just within the forest between villages. I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing. But I wonder if they shouldn’t be thinking….larger.”

Thranduil listened and thought a moment before saying, “Adar said much the same thing. And I can understand this to a certain extent. They had come from terrible conditions where they’d had problems even feeding themselves. I get the impression they have simply been enjoying their autonomy. Being left alone.” shaking his head and steeping his fingers, he added, “It’s easy for us to sit in judgement when we’ve never suffered such.”

“You’re right, adar, but it’s been nearly five hundred years. Perhaps we can introduce the idea of trade outside the forest slowly?” taking a sip of his tea, he continued, “I get the impression from Lord Xin that he’d welcome open trade between Cîweryn Galen and everyone. Towns, cities and the delvings.”

“That would make sense especially from his point of view. He’s king over the entire land. He’d want everyone to have good relations with one another. And trade helps with that a great deal. It brings diverse groups together where they can observe and learn about each other. A realm that insists on keeping to themselves would be problematic in the long run. People might become suspicious of them. Though, that seems out of character for them. Still, I’d rather avoid any misunderstandings.” 

He fell silent for a moment, thinking, but abruptly changed the subject, “Were you able to gain any more information regarding Lord Xin’s people and their assistance in helping you complete your task?”

“Yes, but I did as you suggested and I talked to them before I left to escort Lindir to his family. It is what I suspected, by their sheer numbers. About thirty will remain here and fifty will travel with me to Ithilien. Lord Xin said that when it was convenient for them to leave here they might also travel to Ithilien. That is, if they have a mind to go. He seems to believe they might, if for nothing else than the chance to sightsee a little. But it would help tremendously, just to speed up the repair work that’s needed within that forest.”

“Very well. It sounds like you have this well in hand. I wish you luck in your endeavor. I know you’ll do a fine job of it, son. I’d just like to ask you to rest up a little before you head out again.”

“I’d already planned to do just that, ada. I’ll need that time to organize everything for the road trip anyway.” he got up to excuse himself, but noticed his adar’s indecisive gesture, almost as though he wanted to speak, but thought better of it. And he thought he knew what. “Is there anything else, ada?”

“I...I was just wondering if you saw Lin while you were there.” he said, hesitating a little.

It was so out of character for his adar, he almost had to pinch himself to reply. “Yes, ada I did. She’s very happy to have all her spiders and can’t wait for them to start spinning their silk for her. And I gave her your message.” and here he hesitated, because he wanted to let his adar know she missed him. But he didn’t want to tell him she’d burst into tears. He didn’t want him to think she was miserable without him. Even though she was. It seemed a cruel thing since his adar could do nothing to hasten his plans. Or could he? “She misses you very much, ada. I wish I could say she’s doing well, but it’s obvious she pines for you. Do you think there’s some way to move up your timeline? I know Lord Xin wants us there before Lin and Li’s Coming of Age Ceremony, but who says we have to wait that long?”

“I was also thinking of you, son. You and your friend will wish to wait until you can no longer be there for your friends. That’s not going to happen for a while yet. I wanted us to stay here as a sort of refuge for you. Though, I suppose I need not fret about that if we can get a passage through the southern region.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, ada. There already  _ is _ a passage! We could use the underground channel to the Sea of Rhûn and then ride southwest until we reach Gondor. I can’t imagine it would be an uncomfortable trip, even if it is a bit longer.”

Considering, Thranduil said, “It is, but it wouldn’t be a particularly onerous trip. I think that is a fine idea, son. Though we’d have to consult Lord Xin.” and smiling, Thranduil added, “Thank you, son! You’ve given me much to think on! Now go on and rest up before you plow head-on on your next task.”

“I will, ada. See you at supper.” and excused himself to settle down and make a list of everything he would need.

~0~

After his son had left him, Thranduil sat for several minutes thinking on what his son had said. His Lin missed him and while Legolas hadn’t gone into details, he could tell his son was holding something back. Like how he’d asked if he could move up his timeline. That wasn’t like his son. He still wanted to go adventuring with his friend. And this was his home. Now his son was practically telling him to pack up and leave. There was a reason for that.

Thranduil pulled out his ledger and finding a blank page, he began making a list of his own. Thranduil had been sending river caravans into Istilien for the last several years. He fretted over what they could bring to Istilien, something that would be of value in that realm. He wanted his people to be able to not only sustain themselves, but to thrive. To be an asset within that realm. Where their services and the work of their hands was sought after by the other cities and towns within the valley. 

He had been absently running his hand over a favorite carving on the leg of his desk and then he bent to take a closer look at it. He’d seen nothing like these carvings within Istilien. He then looked at all the furniture within his study and while it was considered comfortable and nondescript by their standards, again, there was nothing like it in Istilien. With growing excitement, he realized they  _ did  _ have a commodity and it was right there within the Halls. Their furniture. He then made the decision to dismantle all the furniture within the Halls and send it over to Cîweryn Galen. 

Some could be distributed to those within the forest who wanted it and some could be used for official purposes should they decide to create an official structure to receive quests. But he knew that many wouldn’t want it because there were many large pieces, made specifically for the enormous Halls they were designed for. But they could be used in barter to merchants or they could open their own stalls within the markets to use in trade. They were of excellent quality and carved in their own elven fashion which would make them new and unique in Istilien. 

So he began the work of dismantling his Halls. Carpets, drapes, tapestries, wardrobes, tables, chairs, even bolts of fabric. Anything well made and decorative went. He took special care in packing up and crating off their vast library that held all the knowledge of their people since the First Age. Oropher had taken some of it, but there was so much more they would need in the future besides their history. No matter what, he was going to make sure they built a library to hold all their accumulated knowledge for future generations.

He took Xin’s suggestion to send seedlings and saplings of the myriad flora from their forest. He sent the wood they’d seasoned over the years so they could build storehouses and smokehouses. He had no idea what they had in the forest, but he’d gotten the impression that a lot of these were not there in the forest. The people there could reject such amenities, but they could still be used to trade. And with the number of children, who could say that they might not actually outgrow the forest, if that were possible. 

He even went so far as to begin dismantling the cooking stoves in his kitchens thinking they could be utilized within the forest somehow during feasts when great quantities of food were needed. And if that didn’t work out then the possibility of some of his people going to one of the towns or cities and wishing to open an Inn or Tavern could be open to them. He had no intention of limiting their dreams or ambitions. Had they gone to Aman he would have thought the same. This would be their last home.

He also used what he had in his treasury to purchase wagons and pack animals. Where he once used such to arm and protect his people, now he used it to move them. The last time he’d felt so motivated was when the maia, Sililya had pulled him back from fading and he’d become aware again and filled with purpose. He felt such purpose now and it was for his people that he made all his plans. 

In this he had the help of the Elatanûz and he was glad of it. The convoys were large, ponderous and slow and they were traveling through lands that were falling to brigands and dangerous men. The Elatanûz were powerful and could use abilities that were innate within them to hide the caravans. 

He only sent a handful in this way, as the Elatanûz preferred their river transport. But when he did they held the largest and most ungainly pieces. These were also the only times he sent their cattle. Goats, chickens, sheep, fawns, foals and calves could be sent by river, a few at a time, and put to sleep by those who transported them. But the cattle had to walk. For these, the Orocarni dwarves had briefly reopened their western passages for the caravan to pass through, but were relieved when word came they were no longer needed and they could close them up again.

As Xin had warned him, the incursions into his forest had occurred far quicker than he had anticipated. And just as Xin had warned, the woodmen that had kept to themselves and had respected his laws and sovereignty, now openly flaunted it. And they had brought many more to add to their numbers and began to clear-cut his trees and had actually built a village within his forest. Those to his East had begun expanding their towns and that meant more clear-cutting of his forest.

New Esgaroth had become a boom-town and Dale was a large city center that was beginning to become a real economic power in the North. To the West, towns were springing up and down the Anduin River and that meant more clear-cutting around the perimeter of the Greenwood. It seemed on all sides mankind was perhaps not entering and taking land, but they were parring around the edges and his people were having to retreat into the depths of the forest to get away from them. It was then that the exodus began. Small groups at first, and then large river caravans of his people began making their way East into Istilien.

~Ten Years Later~

While Legolas was working diligently to bring the forest of Ithilien back to health, Thranduil had been quietly arranging for his people to make their way to Istilien. He’d sent many caravans by boat to Cîweryn Galen and most of those were more stores than people. He also sent instructions along with his carpenters to seek out Oropher and begin building store houses, smoke houses, dairies, granaries and grist mills. His only stipulation was to build them in every Quadrant to serve all village populations within the forest.

And the library. He especially wanted a centrally located library so that all would have easy access to their accumulated lore. He even made plans to hire cribs to work full time to copy important scrolls and then open smaller resource centers so people would be able to access specialized knowledge when needed.

And that was just the start. He began long distant communications with both his adar and Lord Xin and in this way maps of the area were sent to him and he began organizing. This was something Thranduil excelled at and he rather enjoyed it. And it was somewhere within these plans that Cîweryn Galen began to take shape as a kingdom. 

Over the next ten years the new greenwood was officially segmented into the four quadrants that Lord Xin had suggested. The Southeast Quadrant, called the Haradrhûn had Amdir as Governor. He had been Elder of his Village, but had turned over that duty to his son, Amroth, as he wanted to be impartial. The same occurred when Lenwë was made Governor of the Southwest Quadrant of Haraddún and Denethor took over as Elder of their Village.

Such wasn’t necessary when Oropher became Governor of the Northeast Quadrant, called the Forvenrhûn, as Oropher wasn’t the Elder there. That honor belonged to the ellon, Erion, the adar of Lindir. And, finally, the Northwest Quadrant, called the Forvendún, had Legolas as Governor, though he hadn’t taken up residence yet. But he, and most within Cîweryn Galen, had plans to welcome their king when he finally arrived. Plans they kept close between themselves and didn’t share with Thranduil.

And with the help of the dwarves they made several very nice roads crisscrossing the forest making it much easier to traverse the vast expanse of the woodlands. They weren’t aware of it, but in this they received the help of Lin and Li along with their friends, the Iarwain. Quinn Hollyheart and Ivy Silverflame had politely asked the trees to move here or there and thus widened the roads to a proper size for wagons to traverse. Then the dwarves came and smoothed out the roads and laid gravel down to make it easier on the horses and wagon wheels. Not to mention the posteriors of the elves!

They also widened and improved the roads on the periphery of the forest on the eastern and western edges of the forest that ran north intersecting with existing roads that already ran through the entire valley. They also ran south past the forest’s southern border and into the vast fertile plains that lay untouched. 

And beyond that was the wholly untouched land of Hildórien, protected by the encircling Palisor mountains, that acted as a false barrier to their valley. Hildórien was a vast land that stretched all the way to both the Inner and East Seas. Those especially of Xin’s tribe held it as sacred, as it had been the location where they’d been placed by Ilúvatar.

But it wasn’t so much that they refused to touch it, rather they hadn’t found the need to explore it and were content to let it be. Thranduil, however, had asked if his Silvan’s would be allowed to explore it with a view to collecting some of the seeds and saplings there to bring into the valley. This Xin agreed to, for he recalled there being many wonderful fruits, herbs and other wholesome things that grew wild there that he’d missed from his youth.

Eventually, the time came that Xin, Oropher and Thranduil came to the conclusion that their current mode of communications was too slow. None of them questioned their impatience. They all privately believed they were being driven to complete a task and none questioned why. Finally, Aiwendil happened to be at one of Xin’s council meetings when this very issue came up.

Raising his hand, “I’ll do it.” he said simply. And then looked about self consciously when he saw that everyone was looking at him oddly. “What? Tis a simple thing. I’ll just travel unhoused. I could go from place to place within hours.”

Xin looked questioningly at Alatar, who shrugged and said, “It’s true.” While Pallando said almost painfully, “I think we’ve been here too long. I never thought I’d forget such simple things.”

“You didn’t forget. You just forgot to remember.” Alatar said.

Aiwendil nodded sagely and said, “It happens.”

“None of you are inspiring me with confidence this day.” Xin said dryly.

“That’s not entirely fair, sire.” Merek protested, “True, we’re old and that is why we sometimes forget to remember easy solutions. But I’d say the things we remember to remember are quite useful.”

“If you please, sire, I think I should be the one to go. My element is air and I could conjure up the winds to speed me on my way.” Isaire offered.

“I am water and could use the waterways to travel.” Merek said.

Alatar rolled his eyes and said, “This is useless. Unhoused, we can  _ all _ fly.” and looking at Aiwendil, asked, “Why do you want to go back?”

“I don’t. But I know the way and I know that land. I also know most who live there. I could be useful for more than just delivering messages. I could make sure all those who live in remote areas know they should leave. You may have been here longer, but I’ve spent the last three millennia in that forest.”

Nodding, Xin said, “Very well. You have convinced me. But I think you should not go alone.” and then looking about he said, “Isaire? Would you be willing to accompany Aiwendil?”

Perking up, Isaire smiled and said, “Yes, sire! I am willing.”

“Very good. And if the rest of you are willing, I’d like to employ your talents to relay messages to Lord Oropher so we can keep up with their progress and see how we may assist them.” and getting their assent Xin adjourned their meeting.

_~Twenty Years Later~_

Thirty years had now passed since the end of the Ring War and an unexpected visitor was making his way to the Greenwood. He’d been appalled by the changes he’d seen across the land as he travelled. The once pristine landscape was now dotted with mannish towns and villages and there was raw sewage and squalor everywhere. 

And he could always tell when he was coming upon another one for the smell would assail his nostrils first. It was a relief to cross the Misty Mountains and make his way into the Greenwood, though he had to wade his way through yet more mannish settlements that meandered up and down the Anduin. 

He was curious as to why there were no guards to escort him once he crossed the border into the forest and he worried that he had tarried too long. But eventually he was within sight of the familiar bridge and it was only then that a pair of guards made themselves known and asked his business. When he informed them he wished to see the king they readily led the way across the bridge and into the Elvenking's Halls. 

The first thing he noticed was that most of the furniture was gone. It looked like they had been looted though there was no sign of theft. No broken furniture or any sign of untidiness. He was even more surprised when he was led into the audience chamber and saw that the great throne that had sat there for as long as these halls existed, was gone. As was the dais and the stairs leading up to it. It was a giant empty cavern and it looked it. 

His companions tutted in dismay, wondering what he had led them into. He gestured to them impatiently and waited for Thranduil. He didn’t wait long and he heard an exclamation of surprised delight from his longtime friend.

“Cîrdan! What a surprise! Welcome, welcome my old friend! Come, come join me in here. It’s one of the few rooms left with anything to sit upon.” and he led them into a side chamber that was one of his many council chambers, though the council was now gone.

Once seated, Thranduil looked expectantly at his former father-in-honor, with a question in his eyes.

“What have you done here, Thranduil?” Cîrdan burst out, incredulously.

“Well, I’ve been sending everything over to Istilien, of course. When we leave there will be no trace of us left here. But tell me what brings you here. I see you have two more with you, but they don’t appear to be Nandor. In fact….” and he trailed off as he began to notice a strong resemblance between the two ellyn.

“Yes. I see you are beginning to see the truth of it. This is my brother, Celwë and his wife Bellassel. These are Ninnimil’s parents.” and Thranduil’s eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was saying.

“I see! It looks like you took a page out of Lord Xin’s book. I hope you know what you are doing, my friend.” 

“I expect nothing for myself. But for them? They never saw their daughter grow to adulthood. Never saw her married. And now she is happy with children and grandchildren? They should have some part in her life. Is that so wrong? 

“No, of course not. But don’t forget the great grandchildren.” and then with a mischievous grin, “The children of those first taken to Cîweryn Galen grew to maturity normally, reaching adulthood at their Century Begetting. But they have discovered their own children will remain children for a very long time. They are aging as the Elatanûz now, which means they will need to learn to count begetting years in centuries. And their children won’t become adults until their millennial begetting.” 

“So they are now like the king’s daughter? The one you had here? The one who tamed the spawn of Ungoliant?” Cîrdan asked wryly. 

“The very same. Eru I miss her! She brought joy to me when she was here. One more century and she will be of age.” he said wistfully. 

“But you seem ready to leave now. Why empty out the halls? Surely you can’t use such, there?” Cîrdan exclaimed. 

“Well, some of it was dismantled for the raw materials. Some is meant to furnish the homes of newly relocated families. A lot of the things we had here came from Doriath. Much was made here, by us. By our artisans.” Thranduil said, ticking off his reasoning on his fingers. 

Continuing, he said, “They have a breathtaking land there. Their architecture is unique and beautiful. But they don’t have anything like we have, there. I had thought to keep it for future bartering. We may not be able to use it, but it will be unique to that land and those there might find it rare and appealing enough that they will trade us for it.” 

“It’s a good thought.” Celwë nodded in approval. He was also fascinated that something from lost Doriath yet existed in the world. “If possible, could I see these things you have from Doriath?”

“Absolutely! My adar took a part of the library with him several decades ago. It contained much of the lore from Doriath, saved from destruction by those who escaped the ruin. The most intact things we have are the carpets and tapestries. People saved other bits and pieces - carved headboards from beds and other such woodwork that we incorporated over the years. Other things like lamps and candelabras. Ornate metalcrafts. 

“Except for the library scrolls that I feel is for everyone, you are welcome to whatever takes your fancy. There are plenty of wardrobes, beds, stoves, crockery, linen, bedding. In short everything you need to set up your household. That is the other reason I sent everything over. The warehouses will have all the raw materials to build the home of your dreams, as well as filling it for your comfort and ease.” 

“You are most generous, King Thranduil.” Bellassel said, touched. 

“Think nothing of it. It is the least I can do. Besides, you have no idea how filled these Halls were. We were most comfortable.” he grinned. 

“Do you still have furniture in the chambers?” Cîrdan asked, anxiously. 

“Of course! I haven’t completely emptied the place out. I still have to live here for several decades. Unfortunately, I’m waiting as my son is waiting. For King Elessar to pass. The king is a friend of my son and he won’t leave while he yet lives.” 

“That is a hard thing. To have to watch one you love age and leave this world never to be reborn into it.” Cîrdan said sadly. 

“Indeed. But while we are yet here we all do our small parts to leave the world better than we found it. I wish I could say the same for the men of this world who seem only interested in tearing it down. The mannish towns that have popped up seemingly overnight have taken much from this forest already. And they don’t replant. They just take and leave ruin in their wake. I fear that it won’t be long before this forest is all but gone.” 

“It’s just as bad in Eriador, my friend. The filth and squalor are everywhere. It was most distressing, not to mention the stench.” Cîrdan said sadly.

“Well, let’s not talk about the demise of Ennor, shall we.” and directly addressing Ninimmil’s parents, “I can assure you that the land we’ll be taking you is as new and completely unspoiled. For now let us get you into some quarters and we’ll meet again for evening meal in my private dining area. I’ve, uh, already transported the dining tables to Istilien as there really aren’t enough elves here for the need of them. 

“I should really make my way back. There’s no telling if there are any elves set to sail. If not, then I have to bring my Falathrim to Aman at long last.” 

“And what of you, my friend?” Thranduil asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead.” Cîrdan said, and Thranduil frowned, thinking of his friend in Aman, alone and without his family. 

“Well, I insist you at least stay overnight. In the morning you’ll take a Meara and that fine steed will get you there in no time at all. Just make sure you let it go afterwards to make its way home.”

“That would be most kind of you, old friend.” he said and they soon all retired to the few guest rooms that Thranduil still kept within the Halls. Soon, these too would be dismantled and shipped off to Istilien. 

~0~

In the morning, Cîrdan bid farewell to Thranduil and his kin and left on one of the Mearas to return to Mithlond. Celwë and his wife Bellassel readied themselves to sail to Istilien and Cîweryn Galen there to meet their long sundered daughter and her family. Legolas, who happened to be home, would escort them, along with five Elatanûz as most of this river caravan was yet more seed, feed and sheep. 

Arriving in Istilien, they bade the Elatanûz farewell and Legolas directed them himself on the last leg of their journey. Having made several trips already, he was able to take them right to their daughter’s village where he had to introduce his naneth to his grandparents. Ninnimil was understandably astonished and welcomed them into her home and Legolas went to go visit his sister, Aereth. Then he would visit his friend Gimli. 

Gimli’s adad, Glóin, had passed on fifteen years before and Gimli had already set up the colony in the Glittering Caves of Aglarond. He then left a worthy dwarf by the name of Drúin, son of Dwalin, in charge and had left to go galavanting about with his friend for several years. 

When word came that his adad was at his last, he rushed home to spend his last days with him and after he laid him to rest he decided he wished to return to the Stonefoot delving to settle down and wed the lass he’d met there. Legolas stood for his friend and Gimli wed his dame, Valda. Legolas was only sorry that he’d waited until his father had passed to wed. 

But he knew Gimli would have shared this news with his father. So there was that, at least. He’d spoken of his excitement in talking with his adad over meeting the dwarves who belonged to the Dwarf Fathers they’d both learned as children but could never put a clan to. 

That he’d met the Stonefoot dwarves whose forefather was Bavór. In meeting the Blacklocks whose forefather was Thrar, the Ironfists whose forefather was Sindri and the Stiffbeards whose forefather was Thulin and how he’d described each of their Dwarrows to him. Legolas was just glad he’d been able to spend so much time with his father, while still doing all the things he’d promised himself.

_ ~Twenty More Years~ _

It had been fifty one years since the end of the Ring War and fifty years into the Fourth Age. The Age of Man. The elven realms of Imladris and Lothlórien were no more, having faded from the loss of the Elven Rings of Power. Their deterioration was faster than expected and they seemed to crumble in on themselves at an accelerated rate. It was as if, with the departure of the elves from Ennor, that all the magic had left the world leaving it drab and colorless. 

Those who had lived in those lands had either left the shores of Ennorath, or had made their way into the Greenwood of Thranduil’s Realm. Only a handful who had tried to sail were redirected to the Greenwood by Cîrdan. Thranduil had been thankful that so few had been turned back, mostly for Cîrdan’s sake. He knew how hard it must have been for that ellon to refuse to take them to Aman. 

Those Galadhrim who had moved into the Greenwood had been absorbed into the villages that still dotted the forest. Once assured his people had been settled, Celeborn had gone with his grandsons to Gondor. Those now residing within the forest and who wearied had been steadily taken over to Istilien. 

So, even with the addition of the elves from the lost realms of Imladris and Lothlórien, the forest was slowly emptying out. Legolas had completed his project to restore Ithilien, and was actively going back and forth to Istilien, dragging Gimli from his wife so they could keep in touch with those left from the Ring War. 

This was getting harder and Legolas couldn’t blame his friend. But he also knew he’d bitterly regret it if he wasn’t there when their friends left the Circles of the World. Gimli had given his heart to his Valda and they now had three little sprouts of their own. Two sons, Glóin and Óin, named after his father and uncle, and a daughter Liss that Valda had named for a beloved grandmother and Gimli was a very proud papa as all had his ginger coloring.

He felt as though he were in dwarf heaven and loved both the land, these mountains and the people. Just imagine! Four,  _ FOUR  _ dwarf clans! He wished he could bring his own clan here but knew the nature of his own people. Stubborn to a fault, they would never abandon their Halls. At least he could comfort himself that the blood of the House of Durin now ran in their veins as well. 

Legolas would make many trips to visit his friend over the years and both would make frequent forays into Gondor to visit King Elessar, who had a son and two daughters himself. The King was getting up in years and Legolas was saddened to see that his friend would not be long for this world. Soon, he thought, and for that reason he kept his visits frequent, always traveling with his friend Gimli.


	23. The Long Farewell

The long farewell had begun and it was with heavy hearts that Legolas and Gimli had bid farewell to Sam Gamgee, the last of the Ring Bearers, as he sailed to Aman. Perhaps Bilbo and Frodo yet lived. Life in the Blessed realm could have extended their years…. _perhaps._ At least they could hope it was so.

Then the passing of King Éomer of Rohan with Merry and Pippin in attendance. Legolas and Gimli arrived after the king's passing to pay their last respects at his funeral. The four of them had then gone to Gonder and it wasn’t long before they bid farewell to their Hobbit friends.

It was a grievous blow to Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn - King Elessar. Aragorn had them placed in selperchurs next to the place he’d prepared for himself. In this way, they could keep watch together, forever. The three remaining members of the Fellowship spent their time afterwards recounting their time as The Three Hunters as they searched the lands for their lost friends. Now lost to them forever.

Their Fellowship, long sundered by the sailing of Frodo and Gandalf, was now fractured and diminished down to the three of them. And the world around them was forgetting. There had been no orcs for decades and King Elessar had greatly diminished the threat of the brigands from Khand and Harad. There hadn't been significant traffic of either elves or dwarves since the end of the Ring War. And beside the elven queen of Gondor and her kin, most now believed elves to be a myth. Something from a misty past for they had all but left their world.

No one from Gondor spoke of the distant Elven Kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen, as it was now called, but Legolas and Gimli began noticing the suspicious looks they garnered with every visit lately to Gondor. Both were glad they had their own Sanctuary, as they now felt towards the Greenwood, to escape to. And escape they did, though it was distressing to be thought of with such suspicion and they worried over their future visits.

They met the same suspicion on the King's Road on their way towards the Woodland Realm and decided to forego the Inns altogether, along the way. They chose, instead, to camp out under the stars as they had long ago in what now felt like a lifetime ago. As they were entering the forest to make their way once more to the Elvenkings Halls, Legolas posed something that had been on his mind of late.

“You know, I was thinking that just one family that bears the blood of the House of Durin isn’t enough. Perhaps we should speak to Lord Xin about this, for right now all I can think of is how your people are being squeezed out of your home. I know that the greed of the mannish clans will eventually cause them to try and take that Mountain for all that famed gold within. And once they feel they have the numbers on their side they’ll attack. I’d prefer to avoid that if possible.” 

“Nay, there’s no need, laddie. I know they be even now emptying that mountain out and making their way back to Mount Gundabad. That was our home. That be where Durin awoke and I have to tell ye, laddie, that means a whole lot more to me now than it did before. I had no idea how being a wanderin’ clan has made us... _less_ than we shoulda been. Specially considerin’ we were the lone clan in these parts.” 

“Well, on the other hand you had many realms and no competition.”

“Did we? Or do we have a bunch o’ruins? That other land has four clans, no strife and they flourish. Nay, laddie! My clan was never paired wit another, but the two in the Blue Mountains allowed greed to destroy them and they didn’t even need a ring o’power to take em down.”

“I'm glad you’ve found a home with them, Friend Gimli. As soon as we get to the Halls and confer with my adar, then we’ll be off to Istilien again.”

“Well, why don’t we just go over to Istilien now and skip the visit to yer adad?” 

“Because, ada has been sending caravans and I want to escort the next one over. Don’t be so impatient, Gimli. We’ll get you home!” and was rewarded with a “hrrrmph” in response. 

_~Luck in Limric~_

Once Legolas and Gimli had escorted Thranduil’s river caravan to Istilien, Gimli left him to go to his home and family. Bidding his friend _Fair Morn,_ Legolas continued escorting the caravan that was now loaded up on wagons to continue on to Cîweryn Galen. Handing the caravan over to the helper elves that were in charge of sorting and sending the contents on to the places they were to be stored or utilized, Legolas went to visit his grandparents first and then he was off to visit his naneth and sister.

There he found Aereth up to her earlobes with adolescents and she asked him if he would accompany her to the market in the nearby village of Limric so she could get some supplies. Namely sugar. It had recently dawned on the elves within their forest that their children were going to have the slow growth cycle of the Elatanûz as most were close to a century in age and none had left adolescence behind. And with dismay knew that they would have children with them for a Very. Long. Time! 

Once there, Legolas decided to wander around while his sister haggled over the trading price for some treats. As he strolled about he was enjoying the busy stalls and the activity of the people. It resembled the many market places he’d seen in Edoras and Minas Tirith, where men and women plied their trade. But while he saw similarities, with the busy hustle and bustle of the place, it was much quieter. More dignified. And they didn’t smell. These didn’t have the unpleasant odor of unwashed bodies and sewage of the mannish towns he’d become accustomed to over the years. 

He was struck again by how beautiful these people were. As an elf, he was used to the admiring glances from both men and women of the mannish clans. He was unused to seeing a people that outshone his own. He also knew this was the only place outside of Aman that had a very large population of every tribe of elvenkind and those who were also of the unbegotten, to boot.

He came upon one stall that had lovely wooden hair combs, covered in a decorative lacquer with hand painted cherry blossoms and other floral and fauna decorations. Thinking they would make nice gifts for his sisters, naneth and daernaneth, he was fingering all the wares when a closed fan gently tapped his wandering fingers and a woman looked chidingly at him and wagged her finger at him and shook her head, _No!_ but with a sweet smile upon her face. Legolas found himself transfixed by those eyes. _My, my, my,_ he thought, _what have we here?_

Mei Li

He apologized profusely and learned her name was Mei Li, and Legolas knew she _had_ to have had an elf somewhere in her ancestry, for while she had the exotic beauty as one of Xin’s clan, with those lovely eyes and that onyx black hair, she also had the deepest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen and to his delight he discovered that some of that clan also shared the ears of the elves. 

He felt he’d discovered a closely guarded secret, as they didn’t show their ears in any of their hairstyles. Most wore their hair pulled back from their faces and both men and women wore the twist bun at the top and back of their heads with some sort of decorative comb either in the front or back of the gathered hair, but even pulled back their ears were mostly covered with only the lower part showing. 

Had he known it, the Elatanûz didn’t go out of their way to hide their ears. They simply had such thick and heavy hair it just naturally covered their ears and they would have been amused at Legolas’s near obsession with their ears. And Legolas hadn’t gone out of his way to see Mei Li’s ears. 

While he had been chatting with her, asking her questions about her stall and wares, no longer really caring, but trying to find any way to engage her in conversation, a missile flew by and almost hit her, only her quick reflexes saving her an injury. She had swung her head quickly to the side, flipping her hair as she did so and he’d espied the delicate elven point to her ear.

Then he’d been amused when she’d found the culprit, a child who had meant the missile for her older sister, and she’d started chastising the child in their native tongue, which sounded musical and as foreign to his ears as he’d ever heard. The child, duly chastised had apologized prettily and promised never to do such an impolite thing again. Satisfied, Mei Li had let the child go without informing her mother, which would have dishonored the child even further than the chastisement. 

Enchanted, Legolas was determined to see this woman at every visit he made thereafter. He’d left with his sister and any time she wished to go to the market, Legolas would accompany her. He even extended his visit so that he could go to the market with either his sister or grandparents and even made excuses to go for his naneth. Each time he went he stopped by to chat with the lovely Mei Li. 

Over the next several months he volunteered every time a caravan made its way to Istilien. His adar knew something was up and indulged his son whenever he eagerly suggested a trip. When he made his way to Cîweryn Galen, he made sure to stop at the market.

Inevitably, his attentions gained notice and Mei Li’s father approached the prince and sternly asked him his intentions. Never having courted one of the fair sex before, Legolas had stuttered and stumbled before declaring his heart to her papa. Then he blushed deeply as he admitted that he’d made no such declaration to the object of his affections. Luckily for him, her papa had a sense of humor and took pity on the poor ellon standing before him so miserably.

He introduced himself as Lok and informed Legolas that they had strict courting etiquette and he expected the young ellon to respect their traditions. In learning the etiquette Legolas found it was quite different yet similar to elven traditions, all at once. What it resembled was their own arranged marriages, though couples freely chose one another. Still, once such declarations of mutual affection were exchanged all future encounters were conducted strictly through the two families. 

“This I understand, my lord, but shouldn’t I speak with Mei Li to see if she returns my regard?”

“The fact that I am standing here talking to you of courtship etiquette is our way of saying she does and is agreeable to the match.” Lok said, and then had to suppress a grin at the euphoric expression that suddenly lit the ellon’s face.

“She does?” he breathed.

Calling the ellon back from the heavens, Lok said briskly, “Quite so. Now, I understand that your papa is not here yet. Do you have family to stand for you?”

Shaking himself, Legolas said, “Yes, my lord. My naneth and grandparents are here.” assuming he knew his adar wasn’t here through Mei Li. Legolas had mentioned to her that his adar hadn’t arrived yet, but hadn’t said _who_ his adar was.

“Very well. That will have to do, though such arrangements generally involve both parents.” Lok said, arching a brow at the ellon. Legolas understood and he wished his adar _was_ here. Lok looked the ellon over consideringly and abruptly asked, “Would a week from today be enough time for you to arrange to bring your family to our home, young ellon?” and at Legolas’ quick nod of assent, Lok reached into one of his bell-shaped sleeves and withdrew a small scroll, about six inches in length, rolled up and tied with red twine that he presented to Legolas, saying, “These are the directions to our home. We will see you and your family at midday when Arnar is directly overhead.” and then sharply added, “Don’t be late!” and he turned and strode off, presumably towards his home. 

Legolas stared blankly at the retreating back of his future adar-in-honor and then hurriedly made his way to his grandparent’s home to break the news.

_~Exciting News~_

He knew that his naneth and her husband were away visiting Gasben's parent's in another village. So he hastened himself to Oropher and Aleth's home. Arriving at his grandparent’s home, he didn’t bother knocking and just burst into their home, surprising them in the midst of their noonday meal.

“Daeradar! Daernaneth! I think I’m betrothed and I need you to accompany me to Mei Li’s home in a week to, eh, settle things?” and at their blank stares, he added, “Oh! Here!” and handed over the small scroll to Oropher who took it, sliding the twine off, unrolled and scanned the contents.

“Ah! Yes, well, this is very formal and it’s an invitation to formally meet and begin the courtship ceremonies.” and rerolling the scroll, added, “First of all, congratulations, Legolas! We are very happy for your joy. It certainly explains why you’ve been here for so many visits.” 

Aleth, on the other hand, was ecstatic! “Oh finally! I’m so happy for you, gwinig.” and Legolas grinned as she hadn’t called him that endearment since he was an elfling. “Well, it’s a good thing our craftsmen decided we needed a carriage fleet. We’ll at least have a comfortable ride over to Limric.” she said impishly.

“Tsk! Tsk! My dear! If I didn’t know better I’d suspect you are only glad of our grandson’s good fortune just so you have an opportunity for a carriage ride.”

“Nonsense! But there’s no reason not to take advantage of it.” she said with a smirk.

“I..I think we need to bring a gift. Do you know what kind of gifts are appropriate?”

“The usual, I believe, are things like teas, wines, ales or other small tokens or trinkets of respect. They aren’t meant to be extravagant, but great insult can be taken if they are deemed thoughtless. It’s not the value, you see. It’s the intent.”

“I would say to offer one of ada’s wine casks, but I know Lord Xin is the one who makes it.” Legolas said worriedly.

“So it wouldn’t be something unique here and you want something unique - is that right?” Oropher queried.

Letting out a breath, Legolas said, “Yes, daeradar. I want to give them something from Eryn Galen. I know we have warehouses full of things, but I also want it to be personal. A personal token, as you say. Do you have any ideas?”

Oropher thought a moment and sharing a glance with Aleth, who nodded, got up and made his way to their bedroom, returning with an impressively large trunk that he effortlessly carried into their dining area. Setting it on the table, he flung open the lid and began rummaging through it. 

Finding what he sought, he pulled out a mirror that was oval in shape and the approximate size of a small tea tray. What made it special was the sea pearls that framed it. They were of myriad shapes and sizes as well as the many natural hues produced by the sea. Pure whites, golden creams and the rare grey-black pearls arranged in a tasteful disarray of textures that gave the impression of gentle waves breaking against the smooth infinity of the mirror.

“It’s beautiful, daeradar.” Legolas breathed, and then, “I can’t, daeradar. It’s too much.”

“It’s yours.” Oropher said, and at the question in Legolas’ eyes, explained, “Círdan gave this to your naneth when she wed your adar. I retrieved it when Lord Xin went to collect his daughter and I attempted to return it to her, but she said nay. That I should hold it for you. Your only decision is whether to give it as a betrothal gift or as a wedding gift to your wife.”

“If that is the case, then it should be for Mei Li. She is as lovely as dew drops on those beautiful cherry blossoms that bloom everywhere in this land. And this is as unique as she is.” Legolas dreamily declared, clearly besotted with his betrothed.

“Oh! I know what to give!” Aleth exclaimed and ran into her kitchen and returned with a wooden box that had a hand carved forest scene on the lid. Trees had been carved on each side with the limbs of the trees bent in such a way that it formed a circle in the center where an inlaid white opal hart proudly stood. But as beautiful as the box was, it was what was inside that she wanted to show them.

Throwing open the lid were four bottles nestled in the blue silk lining. Each bottle was of an ornate design and color, about eight inches tall. A cobalt blue square bottle, a round ruby bottle, an emerald three sided triangle bottle and an amber bottle shaped like a cone. All had intricately shaped matching glass stoppers.

“Well, what do you think?” Aleth asked.

“That is very pretty, daernaneth. What is it for?”

“I suppose it could be for anything. Your daeradar and I picked it up on a shopping trip in Menegroth after we were wed and then never used it. But for whatever reason we carried it with us from place to place. We brought back many things when we visited with Lord Xin. Your adar has sent many more things. Things we never thought we’d see again. But as to this? I suppose they could be used for several flavors of wine. They’re big enough to hold two glasses. But I’ve noticed that these folk cook with many types of flavored oils. I suppose they could be for the kitchen containing the different oils and the colors would make distinguishing them easy.”

“Should we fill them or just leave them as they are so they can choose what to use them for? Because I actually think that is a fine gift. And I love that it came from Doriath.” Legolas said in approval and then added, “Now I should probably look in the markets in Gondor for unique gifts like these. Perhaps even some teas they don’t have here.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Very well, then. We have your first token. The only arrangements we need to make is the hiring of the carriage. I’m glad your future adar-in-honor gave us a week.” Oropher smirked and Legolas relaxed as he knew his grandparents were there to stand beside him.

_~Meeting the Parents~_

Legolas and his grandparents presented themselves at Mei Li’s home at the appointed time to meet with her parents. Legolas learned that her mama was one of the unbegotten elves of old. A Noldo, by the look of her, whose name was Dev and it was she who had given her eyes to her daughter. Her husband, Lok, had golden amber eyes and was one of the unbegotten of Xin’s tribe. 

Legolas found it interesting that all of the unbegotten he’d met so far had been given very short names. It seemed the names had grown with each succeeding generation. When Mei Li's parents met with his grandparents they were most pleased to discover that the rascally upstart ellon who'd sought their daughter’s hand was actually a Sinda Prince and the current governor of Forvendún within the new realm of Cîweryn Galen. Smiles of approval ensued.

And as it turned out, they’d chosen the perfect introductory gift. Especially when Oropher explained its origin and that the land it came from no longer existed. Mei Li’s parents understood that any items from this land were few and of intrinsic value especially to those who also originally came from that land.

Legolas found that though they were now officially betrothed with the meeting of the families, the courtship would take several years and many exchanging of gifts. And with this he was content. He and his intended could take their time to get to know one another and this would also give him time until his own adar arrived, for he didn’t wish to wed until Thranduil was there. 

But he was dismayed to learn that any time he wished to see Mei Li he’d have to have a chaperone present. Then he was surprised to discover the chaperone would be her brother and someone he’d met before, if only briefly. 

“I remember you! You sought me out to give me messages from my friend and Lord Xin all those years ago.” Legolas exclaimed.

“Yes, Prince Legolas. That was me. I am Wei Han and Mei Li is my sister. It pleases me to see my sister has found a worthy ellon to bestow her affections upon. May your affection and harmony grow in the coming days of courtship.” Wei Han said using the formal fist to hand gesture with the accompanied head bow that seemed to be their signature greeting and gesture of respect. 

Hand to heart in his own cultural gesture of respect, Legolas said, “I thank you, Wei Han. I look forward to observing all your traditions. I hope you will forgive me any lapses I may make out of ignorance. I would never do anything to dishonor your sister or your family, I swear it.”

“You need not fear, Prince Legolas. If you step out of line I will most assuredly let you know.” Wei Han smiled.

“Well, you can start by dropping the “Prince.” Hopefully you will be my brother-in-honor and I wouldn’t wish any titles to come between us.

“Yes, but until that time I must observe that you are, indeed, a prince and must address you as such.” And Legolas had just discovered that their etiquette was intrinsic and complicated and within five minutes he’d just made his first blunder. _*sigh*_

_~The Last Farewell~_

Less than twenty years after Merry and Pippin had passed on, Faramir, too, passed. He had been preceded in death by his wife Éowyn. Then the day came to pass that Legolas and Gimli were called to Minas Tirith to bid farewell to King Elessar as he had determined his time upon Arda had come to a close and wished to take the Gift of Eru, by his own Will and lay himself down, willingly. 

Queen Arwen was inconsolable. Even knowing this day would eventually come, she seemed unprepared for it. Her brothers and daeradar, who were helpless to ease her grief, nonetheless did their best to give her comfort until his chosen time came. 

After his passing, they accompanied her to the remains of Lothlórien where they stayed with her until she, herself, had faded and passed from her grief. After that, the brothers along with their daeradar, made their way to Mithlond and with the rest of the Falathrim, were the last elves to sail to Aman. 

Legolas and Gimli had stayed for their friend’s state funeral and then made their way to the Greenwood to accompany Thranduil and the very last of the elves to Istilien, for it was time now. As they rode up even Gimli was affected by how much of the Greenwood had been cut away. 

“By all that is Holy! What have they done?” he whispered in grief. He knew his own people were gone now. They had emptied out Erebor by stealth and had removed themselves to the Grey Mountains and had reclaimed Mount Gundabad that had once been the Holiest of the cities for the House of Durin back in the mists of time. 

“It is as Lord Xin warned long ago. He told ada that this would happen. I’m glad he did, for this would have been a sore wound to him had he not been prepared ahead of time. Tis worse than when the orcs and Sauron set fire to it. That was an honest act of malice and war. This is careless destruction with no thought for what they do.” Legolas said sadly. He had been slowly letting go of his attachment to this place for the last few decades, knowing one day he’d leave this land altogether. 

Now, entering the forest of Eryn Lasgalen for the very last time, Legolas was relieved at how little pain he felt in knowing it was the last time. He’d already set up his own household within Cîweryn Galen. And soon now, he’d be able to bring his Mei Li there as his wife. After all the required ceremonies, etiquette and protocols, of course. 

He and Gimli entered the Halls and as expected, found them completely bare of any furnishing. Even the chandelier lighting was gone with only torches lighting the way. He found his adar with the last of the elves and the remaining Elatanûz sitting and enjoying a cuppa and made his greetings to his adar and let him know King Elessar had passed beyond the Circles of the World. 

Thranduil embraced his son in understanding and bid him and his dwarf friend to wash and rest for the evening. He had already sent Aiwendil out to scour the forest for every last elf and they would gather together the last of their folk and leave two days hence. 

They had no idea their journey would be interrupted.


	24. Interrupted Journey

_~Valinor~_

Manwë, sitting in his Halls of Ilmarin, atop Taniquetil in Valinor, had called his Herald, Eönwë to report to him. 

“Well?”

“The eagles can get through, My Lord. In fact, the eagles of the Misty Mountains have returned. And the last of the elves have arrived from Ennorath. It appears it is only we who can not pass on to the Straight Road.”

“Bring me the Shipwright. I would know if all the elves are, indeed, gone from Ennorath.”

“Yes, My Lord.” 

Soon Eönwë reappeared with Círdan and Manwë noticed right away that the shipwright looked nervous. 

“Be at ease, elfling. We mean you no harm. I would know what became of the eldar in the last elven kingdom. Have all those been brought to Aman?” 

Relaxing visibly, Círdan replied, “Nay, My Lord. They will not come. I was merely awaiting those that arrived with the sons of Elrond Peredhel. I knew those would be the last that would seek to cross. With their arrival I knew my task was done.” 

“And how do you know none of those would come?” 

“Because I know their King. If they had not already made their way to me then they never would.” 

“How do you know this king wouldn’t change his mind?” 

“Because he was my son-in-honor and I know his mind on the matter.” 

“Was?” 

“The details of my house have no significance to this conversation.” Círdan replied stiffly. 

“Why are you so reluctant to speak of such matters? Did you refuse him and his people passage on your vessels?” 

“I did not. I have nothing but the utmost affection for him and his people.” 

“Why are you so uncomfortable in answering my questions?”

“I don’t understand the purpose for your questions, my lord. You denied me entry into Aman when it was in my heart to come here with my people, even denying me view of the Two Trees while they yet lived. You instead tasked me to carry my people here for the last three ages. I did not begrudge this and I have gladly done so. Have I not performed to your expectations or satisfaction?” 

“You performed your task well, shipwright.” Varda broke in and looked pointedly at her Lord. 

“Very well. That is all. Eönwë will escort you back to your home.” and Manwë dismissed Círdan, who bowed in respect before leaving with the Herald. 

“Why did you interrupt my questioning of the shipwright?” Manwë asked.

“Did you not see the shielding of his mind from us? He could have said anything and we would not know if he were being truthful or not.” Varda replied.

“Yes, I noticed. But he is very old. We know they become more powerful with age. But do we really know what happens to the Híni Ilúvataro when they get to be of a certain age?” 

“No. It has never been tested. But why would he try to hide anything from us?” Varda asked impatiently. 

“I know not. Perhaps we should observe his movements?” 

“To what purpose? Do you fear rebellion from him?” 

“I do not. But I also think he knows more than he is saying.” Manwë paused, before adding, “I’m thinking of sending a few of the eagles to Ennorath to see if we can get some answers from those who still remain.”

“I agree with this counsel, my breath. There are too many missing pieces to the mysteries and puzzles that have been brought to our attention of late. And we still know not what became of the Eldar who disappeared from Oromë’s Forest.”

“Aye, my light. That has weighed heavy on my mind. I had hoped we’d have some enlightenment and a conclusion to this mystery by now. But there has been naught of any import at all.”

Patting his hand reassuringly, his wife said, “Fret not my breath. I feel in my very Being that something will come to light soon.”

_~Ennorath~_

Soon enough it was time for them all to leave and Thranduil performed his last duties as King of the Woodland Realm. He sealed the great doors to the Stronghold that had been his home for close to two ages and with the help of the Elatanûz maiar, sealed them forever by collapsing the cavernous hill in upon itself. There would be no trace of them ever found. 

They made their way down the river after having destroyed the bridge that had led to the last elvenhome in Ennorath. By the second week they reached the Sea of Rhun which was all that was left of the Helcar, the inland sea that had been the place the elves first awoke to gaze at the stars, which was the only light in their world. Here they paused on the shore to take a last look at the world that they would look upon no more. 

There were perhaps one hundred and fifty of them, all told, and they were traveling at their leisure in eight boats. Their possessions had gone on ahead of them and they were on the last leg of their journey before entering the underground channel. So they had all agreed to stop as they wished to soak in the sunshine before they spent the next several days underground. 

Suddenly, they heard a cry high overhead and the maiar knew at once they had been spied and quickly began to shield those within their party from the sight of the eagles. Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli were a bit separated from their party and the eagles swooped down and snatched them off their feet and flew off with the three. Several of the maiar pooled their magic and threw a mind concealing spell at the three to shield them from any prying eyes that might wish to take a look. And they felt it when their spell hit its mark. It was the best they could do for now. 

Seeing no other eagles in the vicinity the maiar led the rest of their party back to their boats and sent them through the cavern and into the underground channel at breakneck speed until they reached the roots of the Orocarni. The dwarves could see something had happened and made short work of getting all through the mountain by taking them through one of their secret passages. Something they would never normally do, but this was an emergency. 

Emerging out into the city of Xiānggélǐlā, the Elatanûz took charge of the Woodland Elves and assured the maiar they would get them to Cîweryn Galen. Thanking them, the maiar went immediately to King Xin to inform him of the calamity that had befallen them. Alatar, Pallando, Aiwendil and Isaire and four others had been part of the maiar that had been of this last party and it was Alatar who spoke for them when they informed King Xin what had occurred. 

“Sire, three great eagles of Lord Manwë came upon us at the Sea of Rhûn and they snatched up King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and the Dwarf Lord, Gimli. They just came out of nowhere and took them, my Lord.” he said helplessly, before continuing, “We concealed their minds as best we were able, but they are gone, my Lord. Taken to Valinor.”

“Oh this is terrible news. We were so close to having all this behind us.” Xin said, aggrieved. He had no idea how his daughter would react to this news. _Not well,_ would probably be an understatement. He knew she’d been counting the days until the ellon came to join them. 

And he also knew the young one was betrothed to a maiden and both the village and those within Cîweryn Galen had been looking forward to their king’s arrival so the marriage could go forward. He was also aware the dwarf had family among the Stonefoot clan near to his own dwelling. He felt momentarily blindsided and needed his wife to soothe him and to give him council. 

Sililya, feeling her husband’s intense agitation, responded at once and joined him in their sitting room where the maiar were gathered with her Lord.

“My Lord? What has happened?” 

“The Valar have stolen King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and the Dwarf-Lord Gimli and have taken them to Valinor.” Xin explained and then had to contain his urge to laugh as something very rude burst from his usually serene wife’s lips. 

“Well, we will just have to find a way to steal them back!” she fumed.

“I agree. But let’s not be hasty. We can’t just go barging in there and demand their return.” 

“I don’t see why not!” she exclaimed, and then visibly took herself in hand, “No, that would be imprudent. But we might be able to use our old route to make landfall and seek out some information first.” 

“What about those you were escorting?” Xin asked, worried about their welfare.

“The last of the elves have been escorted to Cîweryn Galen. And before we do anything I think we must find a way to reassure them that we won’t just abandon their king and prince.” Alatar said, ever the pragmatist. 

“Yes, I agree. Would you take care of that and then come back here when you have reassured them?” Xin requested, to which Alatar assented and left to do just that.

“Lin is going to be distraught with this news, beloved.” Sililya said worriedly.

“Yes, I know, my love. They were taken at the Sea of Rhûn! They were almost here! I find this most disheartening.” 

“Do not despair, beloved. Ilúvatar sees all. I will not say this is not unfortunate, but there may be more to this than we think. We _will_ get them back.” Sililya stated firmly.

~0~

Círdan was aboard his ship out as far as he could go before touching upon the Straight Road. He had no idea if he could still access it, but he was so tempted to find out. His summoning by the Lord of the Valor had unnerved him. He was glad of the protections Oropher had put on him so long ago. He felt he was safe from prying eyes and he knew they could not know of Istilien. He didn’t know why this concerned him so, but he feared its discovery.

He was just sitting and watching the clouds roll by when he saw three eagles flying across his line of sight. He wondered at this as they usually didn’t fly over the open waters. Then as they got closer his keen eyesight saw each was carrying a burden. A person! Each of the three were carrying a person and two at least had long golden hair. 

Círdan’s heart rose to his throat for he just knew it was Thranduil and his son. He didn’t know who the third was, but he was sure that it was the Elvenking and his son, at least. The questioning by the Valor suddenly had a sinister facet to it. _Eru!_ He thought, _They mean to question them!_

In great fear, he made a snap decision and trimmed his sails to make towards the Straight Road. Well, he thought, he would soon find out if it was still open. He was just about to hit the familiar path when he found his way blocked by a wall of water that suddenly reared up. Looking up in fear he beheld the Vala Ulmo in all his terrible splendor. Kneeling, he simply bowed his head and awaited his fate. 

“Peace, Child of Ilúvatar. I am not here to harm you. But you must not go to Ennorath this way.” the great Lord of Waters said. 

“I don’t understand, my Lord. This is the only road I know.” 

“The road also exists on the Lee-side of Aman. You must set sail to the Western side and then sail towards the West and access the Straight Road from there. Uinen and Ossë will guide you from there.” 

And then the Vala was gone as was his wall of water. As the wall collapsed it lifted his ship and carried him so far South that he found himself at the tip of Aman. He then smiled to himself at the _helping hand_ and found he merely had to adjust his sails to round the bend and make his way North a bit before he did as the Vala had instructed. It wasn’t long before he turned away from the land and headed West until he found that the Straight Road did, indeed, exist on this side of Aman.

~0~

Xin, Sililya, Alatar, Pallando and Oropher were deep in conversation when a rapid knocking came upon the door. Alatar got up to answer it and returned with an agitated dwarf who quickly explained that an elf had arrived at the passageway known only to a handful of people. Alatar asked where he was and the dwarf’s companions brought the elf forward. Alatar thanked them and bade the elf enter and brought him to Xin, explaining he had come by the sea passage. 

“But I thought that passage was protected.” Xin said, perplexed, and looked questioningly at the elf for an explanation. But before he could speak Oropher had noticed who had been brought in and exclaimed at the sight of him, “Círdan! Bless me! I never thought to see you again!” 

“Oropher! My old friend! How glad I am to see you!” The shipwright exclaimed, almost sagging in relief. His journey hadn’t been particularly harrowing, but he’d been in waters he’d never seen before in his life. For all his long years on the seas he hadn’t thought there were any waters he hadn’t sailed upon. 

Continuing, he said, “They have Thranduil! And Legolas! I saw the Eagles of Manwë. Three of them. And they each carried a person, two definitely were elves and they had the golden hair that I know only Thranduil and Legolas share from your Aleth. And Oropher, just before that Manwë himself questioned me. He had wanted to know if Thranduil and his people were coming to Aman.”

“Ai! How did my son come under their scrutiny?” Oropher cried in dismay.

“I wonder if somehow our traffic to and from one another’s realms over the years was somehow observed.” Xin wondered, worried that he himself brought this upon the king. 

“I doubt it was you or the Elatanûz. But it could have been the maiar. If they were using their gifts to shield the others they may have shone as a light to the Vala if they happened to be looking. They would not have thought to conceal themselves from those eyes.” Sililya said, knowing they could hide from their lords and ladies, but only if they actively Willed it. And she blamed herself for that lapse in forethought. What she didn't know was that it was Oropher's shielding of Círdan's mind that had so piqued Valar King's interest.

“What else did Lord Manwë wish to know?” Xin asked. This was their only source of information and it seemed to begin with the questioning of this ellon. 

“When the Herald came for me I was surprised. Lord Manwë has never sought to speak with me. When I was brought to him he first asked if all the elves had been brought from Ennorath. Then he specifically asked what had become of the elves of Thranduil’s kingdom. I told him no, they would not come. And then he asked how I knew that and I told him I knew Thranduil and I knew his mind on the matter. He then asked me if I had refused to bring Thranduil and his people here. I was indignant and asked if he was displeased with my service and Varda then intervened and said no and I was then dismissed. It was perhaps two days later that I espied the eagles and when I tried to take the Straight Road Lord Ulmo did halt me and steered me toward the Western side of Aman. He said his maiar would guide me after that. And they did. That is how I come to you now. That is all I know.” Círdan concluded, swaying a little on his feet and Oropher quickly led the exhausted ellon to a chair and handed him a cup of tea.

“If Manwë has them how in the world are we to get them back?” Oropher asked fretfully.

“I have my ship. We could sail back and seek to gain them from the Vala.” Círdan suggested.

“With all due respect, your ship can be seen by the Valar. We have one that cannot be seen by them. But we will need a plan before we leave. It would not do to just go barging in there without a way to leave.” Xin said and looked at his wife thoughtfully. “Do you think, my love, that the Valar would assist us again?” 

“I don’t know. It is one thing to spirit away those they felt were being mistreated and quite another to go directly against their Lord in such a way.” 

“But he has taken two elves and a dwarf away from their home in Ennorath. They didn’t die here to be reborn there. They were stolen from their home!” Xin said angrily. 

“If naught else we can ask. They perhaps do not know of these events. I do not wish to foment strife in Aman, but this is beyond the pale even for the Valar!”

~0~ 

Unseen by all, Lin listened with growing horror and despair. Her Thranduil had been stolen by the Valar and taken to Aman? That would not stand if she had anything to say about it!. She quickly made her way to the kitchen larder and filled a sack with provisions and made her way out of the house and into her cavern. There she coaxed one of her pets to follow her and she then made her way across the valley and found the cavern that went down to the sea. Following the tunnel down she found herself at the sealine opening and the docks where all the ships were berthed. 

There were several ships of her father’s and the new one the bearded elf had brought with him. Smaller than her father’s ships, but larger than the river skiffs she was used to, she and her pet boarded and began to make their way through the rocky spurs. The maia, Uinen, who had stayed close by saw and rolled her eyes at this girl-child trying to navigate her way out of the obstacle course.

She decided to assist the girl and guided the small vessel through the spurs and then took it upon herself to open up the Straight Road for her. She could feel the purpose of the girl and she could also feel the maiar nature within her. She didn’t know if she was doing right, but she sensed the fierce love in this young girl’s heart and decided to help her. It reminded her of another half-maia from long ago and she hadn’t liked how that story had ended. Maybe this one would end differently.

_~Valinor~_

Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli had the surprise of their lives when the eagles swooped down and carried them off. All three had been standing together a short distance from the others, with Thranduil pointing out that just across the waters was the famed city of Dorwinion. A place he’d visited several times before it had become too dangerous for such travel. Thranduil had always thought the eagles of Manwë magnificent creatures, recalling their ferocity at the Battle of the Five Armies. And he couldn’t help but admire them, though he’d prefer to do so at a distance, on the ground and not held snugly within their talon. 

There were times he caught his son’s eye and he could see the worry there. He never did see poor Gimli. At some point they had been aloft for so long he fell asleep and had no idea how far they’d traveled by the time he awoke. One thing he did notice was they were over water and that more than anything disturbed him. Where were they being taken to?

Eventually, after having fallen asleep again, he noticed they were over land again and the eagle was climbing ever higher and he felt it beginning to get very cold. Soon enough the eagles set all three of them down on a large platform and flew off. The three got stiffly to their feet and saw they were on top of the world. The platform they were on was so high that the clouds had formed far beneath their perch.

“Where are we?” Gimli asked, hoping against hope that the elves knew.

“Aman. It feels different here, but what I’d expect that place to feel like.” Thranduil said with dread forming in the pit of his stomach. How would they ever get away from here? He doubted there would be a convenient ship to take them away as it had done for his parents. 

“What are we going to do adar? I’m to marry Mei Li! I can’t stay here!” Legolas said in mild panic.

“Don’t fret yet, son. We don’t know why we are here.” he paused and then said loudly, “Though it would be nice to get out of this cold air!” 

“Most show deference and respect when they are brought into the presence of the Valar.” the Herald of Manwë said.

“Do you usually snatch your visitors without so much as a _By-your-leave?”_ Thranduil said drollery.

“You show no respect for those who have the guardianship of your people.” Eönwë said stiffly. 

“Your Lords and Ladies gave up the guardianship of Arda long ago. Why have you interrupted our journey? My son is to be wed and you have interfered.” Thranduil was wearing his cold king-face now and he was not giving an inch when he felt they had been wronged. The Valar should not have just plucked them out of their lives. This he knew. They didn’t have that right. 

“Are ye gonna leave us out here to freeze, laddie?” Gimli asked gruffly. He was shivering and in no mood to stand out in the cold any longer than he had to. 

“If you will follow me,” Eönwë said abruptly and turned to lead them inside. The three followed him, grateful to get out of the cold and were led into what looked to be a throne room with two thrones set at the head of the room where sat the Lord and Lady of all the Valar, Manwë and Varda. 

Thranduil did his best not to roll his eyes because he felt it was a show of power that was beneath the Valar. Their air of superiority. Why the overkill? As he walked to stand before the throne he gave a respectful nod of his head, but no more. His son and the dwarf mirroring his actions. He thought this was well for he knew how he was going to approach this. 

“You are Thranduil? Last elven king of Ennorath?” Manwë asked and Thranduil found the question odd. Didn’t the Vala know? 

“I am. Why have you brought me here?”

Instead of answering the Vala asked, “And your companions? This one is obviously your son, but this other? A child of Aulë?”

“Yes, this is my son and this other is also a Child of Ilúvatar. He is not the child of a Vala.”

“You dispute that Aulë created him?” Manwë was incredulous.

“Lord Aulë did not create him. He was born of his parents. Lord Aulë may have formed the bodies of the Seven Fathers but he did not create the Flame Imperishable within them. That was placed there by Ilúvatar. Their lifeforce is a gift of Ilúvatar and that makes them the Children of Ilúvatar.” 

“How long do ye plan on keeping us here? I have a wife and wee ones at home that are expecting me. I promised them this would be me last trip and I was almost home when yer confounded bird snatched us.”

“Yes, and I was on my way to be wed to my betrothed. You have inconvenienced us greatly. Why have you brought us here? I only ask for the quicker you tell us the quicker we can be on our way. Though I don’t look forward to another eagle ride.” Legolas’ voice was clipped, but polite. 

Manwë’s lips parted at the impertinence, but before he could continue, Thranduil spoke up again, “Before you say anything I would ask you if you do not know who these two are?” and at the blank look on the Vala’s face he continued, “Surely you know of the Nine Walkers who set out upon a Quest to defeat one of your own? One who should have been yours to deal with? These are two of those Nine. Who accompanied the ring bearer to destroy the One Ring and so defeated the dark-maia Sauron and thus freed Ennorath of the evil that has infested our land for nigh on three ages. An evil that never should have been left free to roam in the first place.” 

“How dare you? You speak with impertinence.” Varda exclaimed sharply. 

“How so?” Thranduil asked softly, his head tilted slightly, “We did not seek you out. You brought us here against our will.” then his tone hardened, “My son and our friend asked you a question. Lord Gimli has a wife and children to get home to and my son wishes to be on his way to wed his betrothed. You have interfered with us. By what right did you do so?”

“You refused the call to come to Aman. All of the eldar must come here eventually.” Manwë said sternly, trying to regain control of the conversation and get the upper hand in a situation he felt he had completely lost control over within his own Halls.

“We refused nothing.” Thranduil fired back sharply, “My people are not under the Doom of Mandos. We never rebelled. We were born in Ennorath. That is our home and we have no wish to come here. Ennorath is where Ilúvatar placed us. He did not place us here nor did He direct you to sunder us from our home. That was a decision you made on your own because you couldn’t control one of your own.” 

Suddenly the Herald of Manwë appeared and Manwë said, “Show them to rooms. Let them refresh themselves before we continue this conversation.” And just like that they were dismissed. They followed the Herald to the rooms he directed them to and there they rested. They were all dejected as they still didn’t know why they were there, let alone when they would be released.

~0~

Eönwë returned back to the Halls and found his Lord and Lady greatly displeased. He sighed because he knew this was somehow going to be his fault.

“Herald! Why did the eagles bring them here? That was not my instructions. I simply wanted to know what had become of them.” Manwë asked sharply. 

“Truly, my lord, I don’t know. They were sent with just those instructions. To see what they could find. The last thing I expected was for them to actually snatch up the elvenking and his son. Nor the dwarf. I have no idea why they brought the dwarf.” 

“Then go and find out from them. This is most inconvenient for that impertinent king is right. We had no right to bring them here.” Manwë said in exasperation. 

“Yes, my lord.” Eönwë sighed as he left the Halls for he didn’t particularly like talking to the eagles. They sometimes had their own reasons for doing things and were notorious for not following their directives to the letter.


	25. Confrontations!

_~Aman~_

Eönwë had gone to the eagles' eyrie to carry out his Lord’s wish of finding out why they had brought the three from Ennorath. He was not looking forward to this as the eagles possessed a strange nature that was given them from Ilúvatar, Himself. This meant they were aloof and at times answered to no one, which included answering questions.

Now approaching one of the eagles who had been tasked with merely looking to see what he could see of the Woodland elves. Eönwë halted and bowed in respect, the eagle nodding in return and looking at him with those uncannily wise eyes, though they were a finite creature and didn’t have the immense age of those of the Ainur.

“Greetings, Meneldor. I’ve been directed by my lord, Manwë to inquire if there was a particular reason you and your brethren brought the three from Ennorath, rather than noting their presence and reporting what you saw?” the Herald asked, careful how he phrased his question, so as not to give insult the Being.

The eagle was silent for so long, Eönwë thought he might ignore him altogether. Something not unheard of with them. But then Meneldor spoke, “Eyes and minds that have been closed for far too long required direct intervention and enlightenment. I was therefore instructed to bring that enlightenment forth. What you do with that knowledge is entirely up to you.” and the great eagle then turned his head, indicating their conversation was concluded.

Eönwë sighed, and thanked the eagle for his time and left to report the conversation to his Lord, Manwë. Who, he was sure, would not be pleased with the vague, esoteric response. _Eyes and minds that have been closed for far too long required direct intervention and enlightenment._ What on Arda did _that_ mean? 

But, he reasoned with himself, the eagle knew for whom the message was intended and had perhaps framed it for that particular recipient. In other words, it was meant for loftier Beings than himself and above his station and rank. So he determined to deliver the message word for word and then he’d plead ignorance if there were any followup inquiries. 

It was the safest course if he wished to avoid a scolding. The last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of his lord’s sharp tongue when he was in a snit!

_~Istilien~_

“She’s gone! Lin is gone!” Sililya said in a panic. 

“What do you mean gone? Do you mean she is not here on the grounds?” Xin asked, anxiously trying to feel his daughter and finding her not. He met his wife’s eyes and they each knew she was no longer in Istilien. 

“She must have heard us and is attempting to go to Aman herself.” 

“But she can’t! How could she open the Straight Road?” 

“She’s half maia, beloved. She might be able to open it on her own.” Sililya said worriedly. And then another thought occurred to her. “Círdan! How was it that you were able to navigate the rock spurs? I was assured that none would be able to approach us from the sea.” 

Confused, for he’d already explained how he’d been guided here, Círdan reiterated, “The maia, Uinen, guided me. She and Ossë assisted me after Lord Ulmo, uh, gave me a push in the right direction.”

“Oh dear!”

“What is it, my love?” her husband asked anxiously. 

“Uinen is a hopeless romantic. She would have thought it a fine adventure to assist a love struck young girl. And our Lin is love struck, though she may not realize it just yet. And she is still thirty years from her coming of age. Her emotions are still quite volatile, as is her magic.” And her husband sighed. Could this day get any worse? 

“We’re coming with you!” Celevon said from the doorway, standing beside his brother Li. The younger with a determined look upon his face. _Perfect_ their father thought, wryly. 

“No! Li is too young. It is bad enough that your sister has gone off wildly into the unknown. I will not put him in danger, as well.” Xin said sternly.

Then Celebren, Mithren and Mithron crowded in behind Celevon and Li as if to give moral support. “If our sister has gone into danger then we are going to help you get her back.” Li replied stubbornly. Xin was just about to reprimand his sons when his wife stayed him. 

“Let them come, my love. Blood calls to blood and Li is her twin. With all of us together we can find her faster than we can alone.”

Xin sighed, he felt as though he’d completely lost control of events and bowed his head in acquiescence. “Very well. You may come. But you must stay with us. No going off on your own.” and turning to the others, “Let us prepare to depart. I would prefer to have some sort of plan, but it seems that events are moving along regardless of my wishes.”

_~Aman~_

Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli had been dumped unceremoniously in Tirion without a word of explanation. The three were discussing their next course of action, thankful at least it wasn’t Tol Eressëa. 

“Unfortunately, Lord Xin never told me the particulars of how he made his crossings. All I know is what adar told me and that is Lord Xin would come to the forest and lead our people away to the West to take sail. I think we need to start there.” Thranduil said thoughtfully, feeling like they had to do _something._ They couldn’t just sit there and accept what had been done to them. 

“I’m game, ada. We can’t just sit here and do nothing. What say you, Gimli?” 

“Aye, Lad! I’m ready to quit this place. Imagine! We actually thought to come here one day. Now I’m here, all I want is to leave.” 

“Well, let us not just sit here. Let us leave this place and make our way to the coast. We will think of our next course of action once we get there.” And in agreement the three set off to make their way out of the city and towards the West. Thranduil wasn’t so naïve as to think their progress was unnoted, but he also saw little help for it. 

~0~ 

Lin and her pet made their way to the landmass in front of them and soon enough were steered towards an inlet where she could jump to land and tie her borrowed sloop to a handy spur of rock that seemed made for such. She then turned towards the water and raised her arms with fist to palm and bowed her head in thanks to the sea-maia she knew had assisted her, though the Being had never revealed herself. 

She then coaxed her pet from the sloop and with reluctance it did. For a creature that took all its nourishment from water it was still skittish around large bodies of it. But it had been a brave little creature as it had willingly followed its mother _._ Though _little_ was a relative term since it was the size of a small bear, as it was still quite young. Lin then made her way inland and just began trekking, not having a particular destination but knowing the desire of her heart was within its interior. 

And watching all this unfold with deep concern was Nienna who was appalled at the _pet_ the lone woman had brought with her and wondering what her purpose was and why she had brought such a loathsome creature with her. She determined to call her brothers to her as she needed their Sight to bring clarity to what she had witnessed. For despite what she saw, she felt no evil or malice from the pair, which she wondered at.

~0~

The next day the ship that the Valar had shielded from their fellows landed next to Círdan’s vessel that Lin had _borrowed._ Aboard was Xin, Sililya, Oropher, Círdan, the maiar, Merek, Isaire, Amdalo and Ulnen along with the sons of Xin. The maiar they had chosen were those who had never taken up service to their Lords and Ladies and therefore wholly unknown to them. Unlike those who had been specifically chosen as the Istari, which excluded Alatar, Pallando and Aiwendil.

“Ah! There she is! All safe and sound.” Círdan sounded pleased and at the odd looks he received, said, “What? Your daughter obviously made it here all right. The sloop is tied securely which tells me she made it here safely and has gone inland. Hopefully she left us a nice clear trail to follow.” And then his attention was caught by three tall Valar making their way towards them and he cursed aloud that they had been caught so soon. 

Xin, recognizing who these were, was curious as to their appearance and went to meet with them, accompanied by his Sililya. Both bowed in respect to the three as they counted them as friends. 

“My greetings to you, Lords Námo and Irmo, and to you Lady Nienna.” Xin formally acknowledged. 

“Lord Xin. Lady Sililya.” Námo acknowledged in return. “We weren’t expecting to see you again. _Ever._ Can you explain your presence?” the vala asked with a raised brow.

Xin sighed, “Your Lord Manwë sent his eagles to Ennorath and they took three who are dear to us and brought them here. One is the last Elvenking of Ennorath, his son, who is betrothed to wed soon and their dwarf friend who is also wed with children within my realm. They were but a few hours outside my realm when they were taken.” 

“We know naught of this. This is most irregular.” Nienna exclaimed and then looked at her brothers and saw some sign they were aware of some of this. Especially, nothing was hidden from Námo and he looked disturbed. 

Xin then continued, “I would also ask if you have seen a young woman, for she is my only daughter and she has taken it into her head to rescue them. The King is very dear to her and I fear she was distraught when she found that he had been taken. She has been awaiting his arrival for a long time and to have him taken when they were so close to being reunited….Well, I think you understand.” 

“I saw her. She landed here yesterday and brought the most loathsome creature with her. The very spawn of Ungoliant.” Nienna said, shuddering at the memory.

“Ach! She brought one of her pets? What was she thinking?” and he lapsed into a language that none were in the least familiar with, but which caused his wife to blush deeply when she heard what he had to say on the matter. Sililya intervened to try and soothe her husband’s ruffled feathers and then addressed the Valar. 

“She tamed them long ago. They once infested King Thranduil’s forest and were the tools of the Dark Maia, Sauron. She found some as babies and, uh, cleansed their natures. She has been raising them since to spin silk for her. She must have had a good reason to bring one.” 

“I can not think of a single reason she would feel the need to bring one of those creatures with her. To what purpose?” he husband asked peevishly. 

“Well, they’re ugly and completely devoted to her. They would, at the very least, keep people away from her.” his wife suggested. 

“Rope.” Li piped up as he and his brothers joined them, having heard the gist of their conversation and knowing his sister as he did, he also knew what she would have been thinking. And at the curious glances, explained, “She brought it in case she needed rope. Their silk is strong and could easily hold her weight. She brought it in case she needed it to lower her somewhere. It could also carry her up if she needed to climb someplace. Spiders can climb on almost anything and it could have brought her up with it. It was a smart move actually.” 

Sililya laughed as she saw the wisdom in bringing the beastie and soothed her husband when he glared at her again. “Now, now! Li is right. In bringing the spider she would have any length of rope she needed. And she wouldn’t need to bring any herself as the spider would stay with her. It was very clever of her.” 

“I will admit I felt no malice from the pair. But it was disturbing to see that the spawn of Ungoliant are yet in the world.” Nienna conceded.

“The worst of the horde died in a fire when the servants of Sauron set King Thranduil’s forest ablaze. They had thought to burn the elves out, but the fire turned and killed the spiders instead. It was as if the Hand of Ilúvatar turned it. The only ones left are those my daughter changed.” Sililya explained.

“So am I to take it, this King Thranduil was making his way to your land to settle there? To what purpose?” Námo asked curiously. He actually knew _who_ King Thranduil was. How could he not? Thranduil and his people were the last elven realm in Ennorath. And he also knew that realm had been steadily shrinking over the decades and they weren’t coming _here!_

“Why, to take his place as King of all their people. To all those we liberated so long ago, with _your_ help, I might add. They have been given their own realm within our land and have settled nicely. You should see all the children. It is gratifying to know they are happy and content enough to bring forth their joy. Now that mankind has overrun the land and there is now no place for those of us that are different than they. He was escorting the last of his people and, as I said, was just a few short days from our land when the eagles took them. We are here to get them back, along with my daughter.” Xin said, and then sighed, adding, “And her pet.” 

The three Vala stared at the man before them a little sadly and understood what he was saying. _He_ had given them a safe place when they could not, though he hadn’t said as much. But at the mention of children they knew what he was trying to convey. The elves were happy. The elves were content. They more than most understood the nature of elves. If there were children it was because they felt safe enough to bring them forth. The three conferred silently for a moment and seemed to come to a consensus. 

“Very well. We will help you.” Námo said and Xin was grateful and said so. These three had helped them so much in the past, he didn’t think it right to ask them for more. For them to freely offer was a great Blessing, indeed!

“Thank you. You have and will continue to have our eternal gratitude. And it is my hope that it will be the last time we need such help from you.” Xin said and bowed again in respect and gratitude. Then their entire group made their way inland with their progress shielded by the Fëanturi.

~0~ 

Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli had spent their first two nights out in the open, and Legolas and Gimli greatly entertained Thranduil by regaling him with their reminances of their days out on the road both during their time on the Quest and later when they’d chosen to play at sight-seeing. And for the first time Thranduil truly understood the deep bonds of friendship the two had formed over the years that could only come from the camaraderie of their shared experiences. 

On the morning of the third day, they had broken their fast with something other than freshwater and some fruit. The elves had caught some fish from a nearby stream while Legolas lightheartedly teased Gimli for his lack of fishing skills. Though it was the dwarf who had built their cooking fire out of nothing but rocks - or so it appeared to the elves. Legolas had also found some wild berries and that completed their repast. All in all, it wasn’t a bad meal, but they all noticed they were beginning to become very hungry.

Then they once again began their hike and they had been walking for about two hours when they saw something on the horizon. The keen elven eyes saw that it was lone figure and a black misshapen lump lumbering beside the person walking. As it came closer, Thranduil let out a cry of recognition and began running towards the person walking. Legolas and Gimli exchanged a confused glance and hurried after him to see what had him so excited.

Thranduil couldn’t believe his eyes and thought perhaps he was hallucinating, but the closer he got the more he could see her and when she saw who was coming towards her she ran to meet him. When she was within a few yards she leapt into his arms and he clasped her to him like he’d never let her go. And at some point their lips met and they shared their first real kiss, deep and yearning. They eventually broke their kiss and looked deeply into one another’s eyes and embraced again, just glad to see one another again. 

“Ada! I’m glad to see you’ve found your Lin again, but we can’t stay here.” And at his son’s words the two broke apart and they turned to see Legolas’s and Gimli’s amused faces. Coming back to himself, Thranduil looked again at Lin and he hugged her again and then gently said, “I see you’ve gone and looked for trouble again.” 

“I’m not sorry, Thranduil. Someone had to come and fetch you. Why not me?” she answered impishly. 

“Minx. But I am happy to see you, my dearest, Lin. Come let us go. The faster we are out of this accursed place the happier I shall be.” And then noticing her pet for the first time, just raised a brow at her to which she grinned in response, “Don’t look like that Thranduil. I didn’t know what I might need and they are handy.” 

“If you say so, my dearest, Lin. I rather think you just like their company.” 

“Well, this one is rather young and needy. But he is very sweet and such a brave little fellow.” and then directing her cooing towards the _little_ fellow, “Aren’t you my brave little one. Yes you are!” and received happy little chirrups in response and Thranduil chuckled for even he could see it was a charming little thing, once you got past their hideous form.

Legolas snickered and said, “I think they’re growing on him.”

“That doesn’t inspire me wit confidence at all, laddie.” Gimli harrumphed.

~0~ 

Manwë, along with Tulkas and Oromë had been trailing the three that Manwë had released in Tirion. He didn’t know what he expected, but he hadn’t thought they would seek to leave almost immediately. He had hoped that if he let them go, they would settle within the city and he could find out if the three knew anything about the missing elves that had disappeared from Aman.

He didn’t know why he thought they might have this information but he’d noticed that their minds were shielded just as the Shipwright’s had been. Too many puzzles that all seemed connected and yet not. Why would an Elvenking of Ennorath be shielded? Why was the Shipwright? How had the elves all disappeared, again seeming to be shielded? Hidden. What did they all have in common? None of these threads seemed to have any one thing to do with the other, yet he felt sure they were all part of the same tapestry. The tapestries that all had the same blank spots. 

Then they saw the lone figure that was traveling towards the three and with her was one of the spawn of Ungoliant. They saw as the Elvenking raced towards her and they saw them embrace, soon joined by their two companions before they set off again towards the coast. That was all it took for Tulkas to make his determination and he set off before Manwë could tell him nay. 

He sped towards them and before any knew what was upon them, he had speared the spider, killing it. Lin cried out in despair and fell upon her pet, broken hearted. Thranduil just looked at the Vala with an angry look upon his face, “What have you done?” he demanded and then found himself looking at the business end of the spear and he stared the Vala down defiantly with righteous indignation.

Then, several things happened at once. Lin, distraught and looking up to see her beloved threatened, let loose with her starlight with a flash of blinding light and the Vala was thrown off his feet and dumped several yards away from them. Námo, Irmo and Nienna appeared as if out of nowhere with a group of people, all rushing towards the small group, surrounding them and looking fiercely at the Valar that had joined the downed Tulkas. Both sets of Valar stood glaring at the other. 

“Mandos! What is the meaning of this?” Manwë asked incredulously.

“I could ask the same of you, brother.” Námo said sternly. 

“Do you defy me?” Manwë demanded and suddenly there was a disturbance from the river nearby and a form began to coalesce into the shape of the Vala, Ulmo. Not in his terrible form, but rather the fana only his brethren knew. Tall, with long silver hair and deep aqua-blue eyes in a youthful and pale face, he wore a translucent robe that seemed to hold all the colors of the sea as the light reflected off the water. 

“Peace, brother. None here defy you, but you must cease. You have strayed because you are fearful of the shadows of the past. They aren't real. They are merely specters of your own imagining. It is time to return to your path.” The mighty Vala said in his deep tones. 

“Is this a rebellion?” Tulkas asked angrily. 

“You killed a creature that was not harming anything and you ask me of rebellion?” Ulmo bent his stern gaze upon his impetuous brother, dismissing him and returning his gaze to the one who he had been closest to in their youth and held his gaze as though words were being passed between them. Then turning his attention to Lin he lowered his head and said, “I am sorry for your pet, child. Please accept my sorrow for your loss. I vow to keep your waters purified so the others will thrive. They will forever have my Blessings.” 

Xin, seeing that his daughter was distraught, stood and bowed his head to the Vala, “Thank you, Lord Ulmo. I’m sure my daughter appreciates your words and your Blessings. Please understand she is very young and distraught right now.”

“It’s alright, papa. I’ll be fine. I _do_ thank you, Lord Ulmo. My spiders are very sweet creatures and that one was young and didn’t deserve that cruel fate. He was a very brave little fellow and I’m very sorry I brought him. Had I known what that Vala would do to him I…..” and she broke down in tears once again and Thranduil enfolded her within his comforting embrace. 

“And who are you?” Manwë asked, staring at the man before him, regal in bearing and standing proud and noble before him. He could see that at least six were like him, including the young woman. They all had the feel of the afterborn, but _not._ And in all his years he'd never seen their like. The man before him was tall - as tall as himself - with an exotic beauty that, to his knowledge, was unknown on Arda.

Xin

“I am Tinwion Xin, King of the Elatanûz and I am here to collect those whom you took.” 

“You speak most impertinently.” Manwë snapped. 

“I merely speak factually.” Xin replied calmly. 

“I see you have several of our maiar with you.”

“They are not your maiar. They are of our people. They joined with us long ago.” Xin replied, placidly.

“Are they the reason your minds are hidden from me?” Manwë demanded, Xin's calm serenity beginning to annoy him.

“No. You may thank Ilúvatar for that.” Xin replied with a hint of humor, but not enough to be considered ill mannered or disrespectful.

“Brother. You must stop this. Our Father has Blessed them and set them apart. They have provided a home to the elves that yet dwell upon Ennorath. They will be safe there. Safer than they would be here.” Ulmo said and looking at his fellows he continued, “Oromë, you had many that were within your care and you treated them not with care but with contempt. This man took them and has provided sanctuary to them. And you, brother,” directing his gaze to Manwë, “You allowed it to happen. You did not even notice when they began to disappear. You may wonder what has become of them but wonder no longer. This man has them and they have flourished. They have children. Many children. None of which were born here.”

“They have children? You have them and they have brought forth children?” Manwë asked, wonder in his voice. Not since the Spring of Aman had there been young ones among the firstborn. 

“They have. And if you will excuse us, we wish to return to our home so we can get this young one wed so that he may add to our population.” Xin said smiling indulgently as the young prince blushed to his ear tips. “And soon enough, there will be other weddings, I’m sure.” he said with a meaningful glance at his daughter who was still within the Elvenking’s embrace.

“But how can they be safe in Ennorath? I don’t feel easy letting this lay if I can not be sure of their safety.” Manwë said uneasily. He’d made mistakes, true, but he really _did_ have their best interests at heart.

“Ilúvatar has protected our land from any and all outsiders. We are as safe there as you are here. The mannish clans will not disturb us as they will not be able to find our land.”

“But _you_ are of the secondborn.” 

“Am I? I am the first unbegotten to awaken. In fact, I awoke as the eldar did when there was no light in the Heavens except the stars. Myself and all my clan were changed long ago. All those that awoke are still with us. And we are with the unbegotten firstborn as well. Those who hid my people when the Dark Vala came to steal us. And we have a host of maiar who hid the firstborn when that same Dark Vala came for them. We are the Elatanûz - One people. And we have been one people since anar first arose and within the land that Ilúvatar first placed us. A land that He has Blessed and hidden. We are under His protection.”

Manwë looked closer into the eyes of the man and saw that yes, he had the light of the unbegotten. There was no mistaking that light. Only those who awoke and were not born, had it. And if Xin was the first of the secondborn to awaken, then he was looking at the oldest man alive. To have ever lived. And yet his Flame Imperishable was a puzzle. Both the fierce flame of the afterborn and yet it was also a brilliant shining beacon of immortality. And he’d said that they still dwelt within the land that Ilúvatar had placed them. A land hidden and Blessed by Ilúvatar.

He came to a decision then and there. He was first and foremost a dutiful son of Ilúvatar and he'd recently received a message from an eagle that made much more sense to him now.

“Very well. Go in peace. All of you.” and then he raised his hand for silence when Tulkas and Oromë would have argued. “Peace, brothers. This is out of our hands, for they are touched by Ilúvatar. And it has recently come to my attention that our eyes and minds have been closed for far too long. Perhaps now would be a good time for reflection.” and addressing both his brethren who had never lost their way and the Híni Ilúvataro they had assisted and protected, added, "Thank you for opening my eyes. I bid you good speed, a safe journey and a fruitful and content life. Farewell." Manwë nodded in farewell, and the three turned and departed. 

The Valar siblings, Námo, Irmo and Nienna turned to escort the group of Elatanûz back to the coast and Ulmo went back to his waters. He, along with his maiar, would ensure they reached the safety of the Straight Road and they would make sure they reached their cliff side entrance safely. This would no doubt be the last time they would be needed to assist them as they now would be able to settle into their new lives within Istilien.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't drop by from time to time, for all waters belonged to him. And he'd been to their land and approved of what he'd seen. A land without strife where all lived in harmony with each other and with their natural world. In fact, he could think of some others who could benefit from such a sanctuary.....


	26. Homecoming

The voyage back to Arda was uneventful and Círdan sailed his sloop with Merek, Isaire and the twins, Mithren and Mithron aboard. At first he thought them too young, until Merek smirked and said they were older than Ithil and Anar as well as being great-great grandfathers. 

At one point a line had snapped sending the boom swinging wildly in an arc and before he could shout a warning one of them - he didn’t know which - simply raised his hand and halted it mid-swing, while the other calmly refastened the rope. The look on his face must have given him away for Merek winked at him and grinned. 

He shrugged and was simply grateful to have been given leave to join their community as he would be reunited with his family. He sighed as he thought he’d have to learn to be a wood elf, but he’d prefer that to the sundered loneliness he’d faced in Aman. 

Several times he saw Ossë and Uinen frolicking in the waves and he’d even seen Lord Ulmo himself and he felt reassured they’d have a safe journey. And soon enough they were making their way smoothly through the rocky spurs and then docking at the pier. He turned back to bid a final farewell to those he’d loved, revered and served his whole life and sadness clutched at his heart.

Then they all entered the dwarf passage and this time Círdan paid attention to the details of this land, starting with this marvelous tunnel. Smooth walls, bordered with scrolled embellishments with marvelous glowing orbs of bright silver-white light that lit every inch of the corridor. And the floor was smooth without being slippery. It was very fine work for being essentially a utility tunnel for no other purpose than walking to and from the pier and these weren't a seafaring people.

Once through the Dwarf tunnel and emerging from the depot, Círdan took in the elevated view this time and was stunned by the unspoiled view of the valley. _How had he missed this the first time?_ Then they continued down the dwarf steps until they reached the base of the valley floor. 

They were on the eastern edge of the valley and there was a very fine road that ran north and south the length of the valley and a large group of beautiful mearas just waiting for them. They were next to one of the myriad falls that fed the many rivers and tributaries of Istilien and this one fed the Siryagilel, the mighty river that was also fed on its western side by the same runoff that had fed the Mercasirya on the western slope and where the two currents met a lake was there to the south where both branches of the river fed into it.

The lake, called Nen Limael was large and long and its southern tip was a mere league from the northern edge of Cîweryn Galen and one of the many towns that surrounded it was the Village of Limric, which lay at its southernmost tip and was well known to Legolas.

This spot was also the crossroads where their party would split with those going to the capital city of Xiānggélǐlā and the homes of Xin, his sons and those maiar that had traveled with them. The mearas chose their riders and as their party would be splitting up immediately, those going to Cîweryn Galen would travel on the southern side of the river and those going to the city would travel on the northern side. They chose this time to bid farewell to one another. 

Oropher took charge of Círdan and insisted that Legolas and Thranduil also join him until they could sort everybody. Gimli declined the invitation and he and Legolas bid farewell to one another as Gimli wished nothing more than to be reunited with his wife and children. He would continue on with Xin and all those going to the city of Xiānggélǐlā and from there, his home within the Stonefoot delving.

Before leaving, Gimli said in an aside to his friend, “Don’t ye ever tell him I said so, but yer adad was quite impressive when dealing with those Valar. I’ll never forget the way he stood up to them though I live another two hundred years.” 

“Don’t worry, friend Gimli. I won’t breathe a word. But you should know by now that you’ll have more than another two hundred years left to you.” Legolas smiled. 

“Aye laddie, I know. Seems whatever it is that makes the little ones here stay little, also triples our own span. I can’t say I’m sorry for it. It will give me all the more time wit me family and to watch yers grow. I best be invited to yer wedding!” 

“Gimli! Didn’t I tell you? Where is my head? I wish you to stand for me. You’re my best friend and I’m permitted one to stand beside me. That is you!” 

“Elves! Ye all have candyfloss betwixt the ears! I’d be honored to stand wit ye, laddie. Just tell me when and where and I’ll be bringing me whole family. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

“Thank you, Friend Gimli! That means the world to me. Now that ada is here we’ll be able to make the final preparations for the wedding. I’ll be in touch once I have ada settled.” and then lowering his voice, “We haven’t told him yet, but he’s not going to be retiring from kinging anytime soon.” 

“Ye dinnae tell him? Well, I find I feel for him, but….” 

“I won’t tell him you said so. Fear not, friend Gimli.” Legolas laughingly answered for his friend and then bade him farewell.

Thranduil and Lin were bidding farewell to one another, as well. Li was standing a few feet away and trying to look like he wasn’t keeping an eye on them.

“Li? What are you doing?” Lin asked in amusement.

“Chaperoning, of course.” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“But..” she began and Thranduil put his index to her lips. “Just...let it be, my dearest Lin. I expect the next time I see you will be at Legolas’ wedding. Please try not to go looking for any trouble.” he said gently, bending down so she could give him a peck on the cheek.

“I’ll try, Thranduil.” she grinned, and then hugged him fiercely, whispering, “I’m so glad you’re finally here!” and then released him and went to join her brother and family.

When Thranduil and his son joined Oropher and Círdan, the four mounted their equines to ride together to Cîweryn Galen and Oropher’s home. This was Cîrdan's first good look at Istilien and he was enchanted, just as they all had been. It seemed this land was created just for elves, as it had a feel to it that excited elven senses as no other land did. It had been close to a century since Thranduil, himself, had been here and it was every bit as lovely as he remembered it. 

They rode through the northeastern quadrant towards Oropher’s village and once they entered the village Oropher visibly relaxed and an easy smile settled upon his face. Dismounting when they arrived at Oropher’s home they thanked the mearas and bid them good speed. The mearas nodded and trotted off to greener pastures. Oropher shooed them all inside while Aleth fussed over her son and grandson as these last few days had been hard on her, left alone to wait in fear that her husband, son and grandson were back in that forsaken land.

“Oh, Thank Eru! You’re all here! Safe!” Aleth tearfully exclaimed, her husband taking her in his arms to soothe her. 

“I’m so terribly sorry my dear. I promise it’ll never happen again.” Oropher softly said.

This was perhaps the wrong thing to say, for she immediately straightened up and pinched his ear - _hard_ \- causing him to yelp in pained surprise. Shaking her finger at him she said, “You _promise?!!_ You made me that promise before you..you..”

“Now naneth, please don’t torture my poor adar. He did come and rescue us and has returned us all safely to you. So, isn’t his promise fulfilled?” Thranduil cajoled, using his best persuasive voice and pleading eyes.

“Now, you stop that, you imp! That hasn’t worked since you were fifteen and you know it.” she said, her attention successfully diverted from her errant husband. 

“You’re right, of course, naneth. But we should perhaps put our manners on for poor Círdan who must be thoroughly shocked by us.”

Successfully diverted once again, Aleth began fussing over Círdan, showing him to a guest room, momentarily leaving the Oropher, Thranduil and Legolas alone. Both Oropher and Legolas looked at Thranduil in admiration with Oropher saying lowly, “Well played, son! I had no idea you were such a master of finessing a tense situation.” Oropher paused and added with a smirk, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so proud of you in my life!”

Legolas snorted and said, “That’s nothing, daeradar! You should have seen him put Lord Manwë in his place. In his own throne room!”

Oropher’s brows almost hit his hairline as he said, _“Really?!_ That sounds like a bedtime story!” causing Thranduil to burst out in laughter over their shared memory of his last visit. 

“Though,” Legolas said soberly, “Seeing that great oaf with his spear pointed at you gave me a bad moment, ada. Your show of courage was quite impressive. I’m not sure I’d have been able to stare down a Vala who had a spear pointed at my chest.” Oropher’s jaw dropped in hearing this and he wanted to hear more, but….

“What is this..?” Aleth asked worriedly, not quite sure she heard what she heard, and Thranduil walked over and kissed his nana on her cheek and said, “Nothing, nana. Can I help you with supper? Because I have to tell you I’m starved!”

“Oh! Oh, yes, of course you are. Where are my manners!” she said as she made her way to her kitchen to see what was in her larder. But she was saved from cooking as a shout and rapping on the front door heralded the arrival of their village neighbors who once again took it upon themselves to provide the family with a fine feast as all knew what had befallen their king and prince at the hands of the Valar.

And all it took for that news to spread was Oropher rushing off with one of Lord Xin’s messengers and concerned neighbors rushing over to see if all was well with their Lady Aleth. Who was understandably distraught that some beastly bird of the Valar had carried off her son and grandson to that awful place! The rest took its natural course as they were Silvan, after all!

In came a small army, each carrying a covered dish, platters of fruit and vegetables, steaming soups and stew, loaves of fresh bread with plenty of honey and butter. Pitchers of ale, wine and cider were placed on the counter as the table was filling fast. Even dessert was provided in the form of a peach cobbler, an apple pie and even a strawberry cake.

Círdan arrived just as the small army was making their exit with everyone expressing their joy in seeing their governor, king and prince once more. Lifting a brow, Círdan asked, “Does this happen often?”

And at Thranduil’s grin at his adar, Oropher declared, “I told you they let us feed ourselves! It was for you last time and it was for you this time.” and rubbing his hands together, said, “Well, let’s not waste this fine feast! Come everyone, let us Thank Eru for such fine neighbors and enjoy this bounty before us. For I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starved!”

Conversation was at a minimum as they took the edge off their hunger, some conversation began with Oropher asking with a certain amount of amusement, but with an edge of admiration, “Does anyone else want to be Lord Xin when they grow up?” he asked.

“Me!” Legolas said, raising his hand.

“I do!” Cirdan affirmed.

“Same here!” Thranduil nodded.

“But ada! You stood up to Lord Manwë just like Lord Xin did!”

“No, son. I was defiant and impertinent. Lord Xin undid him with complete poise and complete serenity! In comparing the two would be like comparing a childish tantrum to a reasonable parent. Not the same at all!”

“I disagree, ada. And I understand what you are saying, but if you hadn’t had your annoyed king face on, I’m sure we’d still be there. Lord Xin would still come to our rescue, but he’d have had to do so at the base of Taniquetil. You boxed Lord Manwë so neatly into a corner the only thing he could do was dump us in Tirion.”

Low chuckling was heard coming from Círdan as he shook with mirth, his laughter becoming louder and more boisterous as the image of Thranduil out kinging the king of the Valar struck him as the height of absurdity. Wiping his eyes he slammed his tankard down and declared, “Ah, bless me, but I’d have given anything including my ship to have seen that with my own eyes. Well played, Thranduil! Well played, indeed!”

Aleth, on the other hand, looked close to tears once more as the horror that they were all pretending didn’t happen to spare her feelings, was catching up to her, including the part she’d overheard of an oaf of a Vala had threatened her son with a spear. And here Círdan had to again keep his mirth under control as their method for soothing her was paying her lots of attention while topping off her glass over and over again with the hard cider. By the end of the meal she was pleasantly….glowy. 

And as much food as had been brought to the home of Oropher and Aleth, with four starving ellons in residence that laid into the feast with such relished gusto, not much was left over! And with their hunger sated it wasn’t long before they all retired, thankful to be home and together.

~0~

It was agreed that Círdan would stay with Oropher and Aleth until he decided what he wished to do with himself, though they promised to take him to the village where his brother, sister-in-honor and niece, Ninimmil had settled. And where his great niece, Aereth lived along with her three sons and nine grandchildren lived. 

Most expected that was where he would probably settle as his family had grown considerably. Still, Círdan didn’t want to impose on his family and thought to find his place before trying to integrate within the family he’d had next to no contact with for three ages.

And true to his word, Oropher, escorted Cîrdan, with Aleth, Legolas and Thranduil also in attendance, for Cîrdan was family, after all. The village was within walking distance, but they chose to ride as it was still a good long walk to get there. And thankfully, due to the Silvan grapevine, word had spread that Cîrdan had arrived and was with them, so those within the village were prepared for his arrival.

Ninnimil was there with her parents and family to welcome Cîrdan, the ellon who had raised her and been as her adar. And they welcomed their kinsman with joy as this was an unlooked for Blessing as they hadn’t thought he would be able to come to them. 

And they knew just how they would welcome him and he would live with them within their village unless he wished for a home on the edge of the Nen Limael, where he would no doubt wish to spend most of his time. It was not the sea, but he’d still be able to hear the Song of Creation within the Song of the lake, for all bodies of water held the Song.

Cîrdan met Ninnimil’s new husband Gasben and their daughter Galhel. He would also meet Aereth, the daughter that Ninnimil had lost so long ago and her husband Enagar. And he met their sons Gearion, Acharor and Teithon. And he met their wives Redoril, Nidhil and Meduiel. And he met their children Reniel, Lachel, Imradir, Mehel, Uilion, Beldir, Tegildir, Melil and Ivrel. All adolescents now, but all still children and Thranduil laughed for he knew exactly how overwhelmed the Shipwright was. He just went from having no family to being surrounded by family up to his ear tips.

And when he insisted he didn’t wish to impose upon them, his brother, Celwë, along with his wife Bellassel, insisted he join them so they could learn village life together. Of course Oropher and Aleth said they would miss his company, but they also understood that being with his family was probably the best thing for him while he transitioned to his new life within Cîweryn Galen. Then they bid him _fair morrow_ and returned to their home.

~0~

A few days later, Legolas asked his adar to accompany him so he could show him where he made his home. Thranduil agreed, though he wasn’t sure he was ready to leave the comfort of his parent’s home just yet. But his son was getting married soon and if he wanted to show him his home he was going to go see his son’s home!

They came upon the Limduin, one of the myriad tributaries that laced off from the Nen Limael. This one ran through Cîweryn Galen, and Thranduil espied a large manor home that was nestled up against the Orocarni and partly surrounded by the treeline and a waterfall that fell from the Orocarni into a stream that fed into the Limduin, which in turn spilled into NenLimael. It was a beautiful and stately home and Thranduil wondered whose home this was. As they slowed their steeds, Legolas pulled beside his adar and indicated the home. 

“This is for you, ada, as our king.” he said with a smile.

“But I had thought this my final duty. I had hoped to lay the crown aside.” 

“I don’t think that will be possible, ada. Not now. Not yet. They’ve been waiting for you.” he said and indicated the great multitude that had come out to welcome the last of their kin. Their King.

Thranduil’s parents were there, their faces shining with their joy, as they finally had their son home with them. And soon their grandson would be wed and they couldn’t wait until that joyous day arrived. Ninimmil and Aereth were also there with their considerable family, now including Círdan. And he saw many faces he hadn’t seen in ages. Amdír, his wife Glirriel, their son Amroth with his wife, Nimrodel, Denethor and his adar, Lenwë and so many other familiar faces, including his former Butler, Galion, with his wife and now adult children.

But right now his son bid him to address the multitude who had assembled there, for they needed to know he would still be their king, no matter what form that took. And so Thranduil thanked them all for their welcome and he requested they all return home until he settled and then they would have a feast to celebrate their reunification as one people, together once again.

Never known for his long speeches this seemed to satisfy those who knew him best and the rest were shooed away to let their king get off his feet and explore his new home. Oropher, Aleth and Legolas entered the home and Thranduil found that a lot of the pieces that had been his most treasured and comforting furniture were within the home. 

He immediately felt at home and he knew this was by design. In fact, it seemed most of the home was designed specifically so it could house these pieces of furniture. From the comfortable office furniture to his bedroom suite, all the furniture within the home were those pieces from the rooms he’d spent most of his leisure time. Even the dining room held the pieces from his private dining area. 

It was as if the house was his private sitting room, dining room, bedroom and office, though he found there were perhaps a dozen fully furnished guest bedrooms as well as a fully stocked kitchen. And like all the homes within Istilien, it had running water. 

Thranduil's Home

“Did you do this, son?” 

“Yes. Well, daeradar helped. A lot! We wanted you to feel at home, ada. Plus, you’ll need a nice big house for when you and Lin get married. And don’t even bother with denying that’s a possibility. You forget! I saw the way you greeted one another when you finally laid eyes on one another!” And at Oropher’s questioning look demonstrated with his arms outreached and clapping his hands together and lacing his fingers together with very inappropriate kissy-face sound effects causing his daeradar to laugh in appreciative approval. 

“Ai, Legolas. That will be enough of that.” Thranduil remonstrated in mock disapproval, though he knew by his naneth’s smirk that his face was beet red. 

“Well, you three go up and wash the road off and change your clothes. I will make us some lunch. I’m sure you are all famished.” Aleth shooed her ellyn upstairs to to do as she bid them. 

Once the three were washed and changed they made their way downstairs, sounding all the world like a troop of oliphants clomping about as they made their way into the kitchen, clean and happy and Aleth couldn’t be more content to have all her ellyns under one roof again. She had made them simple fare of bread and cheese, along with some fish and rice smothered in a savory broth. They washed it down with some fine wine and the three were soon stuffed and sated. 

“Where’d you get the wine, nana?” Thranduil asked and Legolas jumped up and said, “Oh, let me show him! Please?!!” and Thranduil wondered why his son had just turned into an excited elfling all of a sudden. And then wondered at the indulgent smiles upon the faces of his parents as they waved him to get on with it. 

"You go on. We're going to take a walk down to the river." Oropher said.

"Ok, ada. You and nana be careful out there."

"Will do, son."

He then found his hand grasped and his son dragging him towards the back of the house where he opened a door that led to stairs that headed down, lit by the clever globes the dwarves had created. They made their way downstairs to…...another door. Opening the door Thranduil found himself in a very large and long cavern that had to be part of the mountain range behind the home. And inside the cavern was row upon row of sturdy wooden racks with wine and ale casks carefully placed and labeled. His entire wine cellar was right here!

“Oh! This is wonderful! How did you do it, son?” 

“This cavern was already here. It’s actually how I decided to have your house built right here. It was like it was ordained by Ilúvatar, Himself! And the location is perfect. Part of the forest but separate so visiting dignitaries, like Lord Xin, can come and visit you and they don’t have to traverse the forest if they don’t want to. It’s perfect!” 

“And you all still want me to be king?” 

“Well, you know we’ve split the forest into the four quadrants with myself, daeradar, Amdir and Lenwë as the governors of each district. The Elders will deal with the day to day business of the villages, as they have always done. If there are disputes the Elders can’t resolve they will come to us. If there are disputes between the districts that we can’t resolve between ourselves, then we'll come to you. But you will only have to deal with the four of us. Or if there is a dispute with another town or village it might come to you. But you’ll never have to sit and listen to petitions ever again. What do you think, ada?” 

Thranduil looked at his son and considered his words. It sounded reasonable and it also sounded like he’d probably have a lot of spare time on his hands. He believed he could live with that. 

“Alright, son. That sounds a fine idea to me. I admit I really wished to remove the crown. You have no idea how much I wished to never put it on in the first place. Now that adar is here I had thought to return it to him.” 

“I almost agree with you, ada. You have to know he had a tough time of it in Aman. He felt completely powerless and a complete failure in keeping our people safe. I know he is a worthy ellon and frankly, he’ll probably have more administrative duties than you. He was a very good king and I think he’ll make a fine Governor. I also think his confidence and sense of self need to be bolstered. Without the title, which I’m not sure daernaneth will tolerate, he’ll still essentially be king of Forvenrhûn.”

“And I’ll be effectively just a figurehead - a title without duties.” Thranduil said with a lifted brow, feeling a little insulted, though it’s exactly what he wanted.

“Mmmm, essentially, but not really. I think the five of us should still meet every quarter to discuss our progress, needs and future plans. And in those you will have the final word. Otherwise, you’ll just have to settle our disputes, which I hope are rare, and you’ll have time to try out some of those hobbies you’d like to explore.”

“Well, I would certainly like that.” Thranduil replied with a smirk. He took a deep breath and turned to leave this wonderful gift his adar and son had created for him. 

“So, Legolas,” Thranduil began when they were settled, “Did you really wish me to see your home, or was it just a ruse to get me here?”

“Actually, I really did want to show it to you. We made sure this home wasn’t technically in any Quadrant, but I actually have my home mere steps away.” Putting down his ale tankard, a habit he picked up traveling with Gimli, he asked, “Would you like to take a short walk?”

Putting down his own wine glass, he smiled and said, “I’d love to.” and rising to his feet, ”Lead the way, son.”

And Legolas wasn’t kidding when he said his home was mere steps away. There was already a well-formed path leading from Thranduil’s home into the forest proper, and a footbridge over a babbling brook fed by one of the many falls of the Orocarni. Another short path later and then they were at the home of Legolas.

It was plain, functional and a proper cottage. Placed in a clearing, it reminded Thranduil of the mannish homes he’d seen over the years and he was sure Legolas had built this not for Mei Li’s comfort, but for Gimli’s.

“Well?” Legolas asked, “What do you think?”

“It’s...very nice, son.” 

“You hate it!” Legolas sighed.

“What I think doesn’t matter, but...who did you build this for? It’s doesn’t seem like... _you!”_

“I didn’t build it for me. I originally built it because it was very close to the West Road and would be easy for Gimli to travel here. If I’d met Mei Li before that I would have built either in Aereth’s Village or right in Limric.”

“Ah! So you built this so your friend would be comfortable. That makes much more sense. But this is not your home. This is a guest cottage, which is actually a fine idea. When Gimli comes for a visit you’ll have guest rooms already for him and his family if they accompany him. But I think you now need to build your family home. The home you wish to bring your wife to. The home you wish to raise your children in together.” and thinking, Thranduil said, “Come! You’ll stay with me until we can get your home built and you settled. Fortunately, you can also use this cottage for your official duties if need be.”

“Thank you, ada. I’ve been feeling unsettled over it, but Mei Li has seen it and has insisted it is a fine home. I think she’s just being nice. She’s very nice and I don’t think it would occur to her to say anything disparaging about something like this.” he smiled, and then, “But ada! It sounds like you wish to build me an entire compound.” he exclaimed.

“Why not? You are the governor! It's right and proper for you to be properly served. There are many natural clearings here and you could build your home as you see fit. You could also build guest cottages and perhaps an official residence to meet those village elders who need to discuss problems within their villages. You might even want to hire a scribe and secretary to keep up with your official documents and they could even live in one or two of the cottages. Come! Let us go back and start making some drawings.” and then paused, “Do I have pen and parchment?” correctly surmising his son would know better than he.

“Yes, you do!” he grinned, “Alright ada. I will bow to your expertise.” Legolas smiled. 

“Very good! Let's be off then. I’m actually very glad adar is here. He’s the one who designed the Halls.”

“Indeed! It was he who designed your cellar. And most of your home. I just picked the location.” Legolas conceded.

“Aye! Ada is quite handy to have around.”

"So are you, ada! So are you." 


	27. The Wedding of Legolas Thranduilion

The next year had the last remnants of the Woodland Realm settling into their new life within Cîweryn Galen, which in most cases meant rejoining with their long sundered kin. Within the Forvendún, Oropher and Thranduil and a small army of dwarves and elves worked feverishly building a new dwelling for Legolas, befitting his role as Governor. 

Home of Legolas

Compound of Legolas

The Village of Limric, where Mei Li made her home, was to the Northeast and nearest to where Thranduil’s daughter, Aereth made her home. The same village where Cîrdan dwelt with his brother and sister-in-honor. And it was that section of the forest that was now Forvenrhûn that Thranduil's parents made their home and where Oropher was now Governor. Limric was a League distance from the Forest edge and nestled along the banks of Nen Limael. 

And it was within Limric that Cîrdan chose to make his home, thanks to the cleverness of the dwarves who had managed to dismantle his ship enough to bring it up through their tunnel and cart down to Nen Limael where they reassembled and docked it. 

This had been a surprise for the Shipwright - because these dwarves loved nothing more than springing nice surprises on people - and when a group of dwarves showed up at his brother’s home asking if Lord Cîrdan was at home, his brother nodded in bemused silence, inviting them in. Cîrdan was fetched and when he presented himself, one of the Dwarves stepped forward, removed his cap, bowed and said.

“Greetings, Lord Cîrdan, I’m Thelór of the Ironfists and these are my kinsmen, Alf, Stian, Keldan and Frode.” and paused as his kinsmen removed their caps with an, “At your service.”

“Greetings, my lords. How may I help you?” Cîrdan replied politely, confused why a group of dwarves were seeking him out.

“It is we who wished to help _you._ We brought your ship up, you see. It’s berthed at the Pier in Limric. We just thought we should stop by and let you know.”

Shocked, yet touched by their generosity, Cîrdan said, “I don’t know what to say. Thank you feels inadequate, but I truly _do_ thank you. If you ever require anything within my power, consider it granted.” 

“You’re quite welcome and we were glad to do it. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be making our way back home. Fair morn to you.” Thelór said jovially.

“And a fair marrow to you and yours.” Cîrdan replied and showed the dwarves out.

It was when he got a good look at the Village of Limric, that Cîrdan decided he wished to make his home here. It reminded him a great deal of Mithlond, though it resembled it not at all. But there was a feel to the place that called to him. And he heard the Song here.

Choosing temporary lodgings, he would make his living as a fisherman and he was still within walking distance to see his brother, Ninimmil, Aereth and the whole brood that came with them. He couldn’t recall a time he was so content and he didn’t miss the sea at all, much to his own surprise. 

In this, he could thank the Blessing of Ulmo, who had felt the sadness of his greatest acolyte at the thought of seeing the sea no more. So he had moved Cîrdan’s heart with the desire to be near Nen Limael and to the Song that was within the Lake. _His Song._ For all waters were his and carried his song.

But besides gaining new residents, both Limric and Cîweryn Galen were in great excitement and activity for the wedding of Legolas Thranduilion and Mei Li Lokiel was upon them and everyone was trying to get all the last minute details completed. 

Earnest betrothal protocols were observed upon Thranduil’s arrival, as the adar of the suiter. This included meetings with Mei Li’s family and many gift offerings and that meant practical, but thoughtful items. Gold and jewels were not considered of any inherent value. Just pretty baubles. Though he had noted that daughters were often referred to as pearls. _hmmm..._

Thranduil was nothing if not practical and for all the talk of tea and wines, nothing impressed Mei Li’s parents as much as the gifts of carpets and bolts of fine fabrics. Truly delighted smiles of approval ensued. Here was someone who knew how to present a fine gift to show the appreciation for their only family jewel! Sons were valued, of course! But daughters were precious pearls! 

The experience told Thranduil one thing. He would be able to dump his own betrothal off on his adar without a single qualm! It would be Oropher who would be dealing with Xin and he, himself, only indirectly and he was relieved by this! Greatly! Lin was also Xin's only Pearl. _His River Pearl!_ It didn’t occur to him that he’d accepted the reality that he would one day ask for Lin’s hand in marriage. Nor would he wonder when, precisely, this acceptance had occurred.

As Governor of the Forvendún, Legolas would have been counted a Prince in his own right, but as the son of the King? Well, this meant that dignitaries from every village and town within Istilien were expected to attend. It was the first major event to occur involving their newest residents and everyone was excited to join them in their joy. 

And gawk. Everyone wanted a closer look at these new elves and it would have been impolite before now. And that included those within the royal city of Xiānggélǐlā, where Xin and his family made their home. Great caravans were organized to make the trek down to the Cîweryn Galen area and that meant all the towns and villages surrounding Nen Limael would be seeing a great influx of people hoping for a room at the local Inns. 

The wedding would take place in Limric and the residents there, with the help of the Cîweryn Galen elves, had built an entire addition onto the village in order to house as many as they could. Thranduil’s foresight in sending all the beds and wardrobes from his former Halls came in handy and they were able to furnish all so that the visiting dignitaries would be housed in comfort. When Mei Li’s parents saw what these elves had done to house their guests they were most impressed with the people of their future son-in-honor. 

The family of Legolas showed them great honor in thinking of the comfort of their guests and they approved. So far they were very pleased with their daughter’s choice in husband. They would be even more pleased when the grandchildren arrived. The more grandchildren the more honor their son-in-honor would bring to their family. 

Soon the influx of guests began and even with their preparations the town was soon straining with all the guests and the overflow began getting accommodations within the surrounding towns. Thranduil gave over his entire home to Xin and his family, who were among the last to arrive, and elected to stay with his parents until after the wedding. There were thirteen married couples in Xin’s immediate family and this didn’t include the many great and great-great grandchildren. Those had chosen Limric and they’d arrived early enough they’d found accommodations.

Thranduil thought he had enough rooms within his house that Xin and his family could be accommodated and decided to let him sort it all out. The only thing he arranged was for some helper elves to arrive daily with prepared meals, clean bedding and bath towels, daily.

Legolas also arrived at his grandparent’s home, mostly because he didn’t wish to be by himself as his nerves were chewing on themselves and he wanted the comfort of family. It would be a very pleasant visit with all of them together again. Such had not occurred with just the four of them for a very long time and it was nostalgic for all involved. Soon wives and children would be involved and that would be another kind of joy for all involved. For now, they just enjoyed the quiet and intimate time spent together. 

Having the foresight to bring their wedding clothes with them, the males of House Oropher spent their time together until it was time to don their finery and present themselves at the appointed time and place, their final wedding gifts in hand. 

Both the bride and groom wore red as was the Elatanûz custom, though Legolas wore the tangzhuang jacket with black breeches and boots. The only addition he made to honor his own House was his prince's circlet.

Both had one attendant to stand beside them and Mei Li's was her sister-in-honor, the wife of her brother Wei Han, and beside Legolas, was his friend Gimli. 

The bride looked radiant in her red gown that was in the Hanfu style that Lin had worn so long ago at the Feast of Starlight, only Mei Li’s underdress was white and the pattern on her outer garment was also in white and were of white doves with ribbons in their beaks and floral petals that seemed the flutter in the breeze. She also wore a white floral headpiece that had thin strands of river pearls that hung in front of her face like a veil. 

The patriarchs of both families performed the wedding ceremony and that meant that Legolas’s parents were merely present as witnesses and had no direct involvement in the ceremony. Unlike their Silvan traditions where Thranduil would have performed the ceremony. He was a little disappointed by this, but tried to simply be content that he was witnessing his only son _finally_ getting married. 

But then Lok and Oropher called him and Ninnimil up and said that the couple had also wished the Silvan wedding ceremony to be performed as it was the groom's tradition. Then Thranduil was very pleased and he performed the Silvan rites for his son and his chosen with Lok, Dev and Ninnimil standing as witnesses to their short ceremony before Ilúvatar while binding their hands together with the silken cord. 

And as their own ceremony dictated he then removed the cord and pronounced them husband and wife forever and ever before Ilúvatar. And presented the married couple to their people. Then the Feast commenced and there was eating and drinking and dancing and all made merry and there was a fireworks display and soon enough a procession began to carry the bride and groom to their specially prepared honeymoon cottage. 

A sedan chair with four males each holding the support poles carried them both and a dancing procession preceded them, singing songs of good fortune and happiness and throwing flower petals before the chair and on the happy couple. 

Then they were brought right into the cottage and deposited where they would present each other with their wedding gifts and share a traditional tea ceremony before they retired and began their lives as husband and wife. They would stay in the cottage for three days and then they would be escorted to their permanent home in Forvendún where Legolas made his home as Governor there. 

As the couple would be attending to their marital duties the feasting would continue for the full three days. Thranduil wondered if they planned to take that in shifts because he knew for a fact he’d be finding his bed within his parents house before too long. The whole evening had passed in something of a blur for him but he was so very happy that his son was wed at last. 

He was just about to make his way back towards the forest and his father’s house when a hand touched his elbow. Looking over he saw Lin’s smiling face. “You’re not leaving are you?” 

“I had thought to.” Thranduil admitted. 

“You haven’t even asked me to dance yet.” she pouted, but with a twinkle in her eye.

“Forgive me, my dearest Lin. Would you do me the honor of the next dance?”

“I would love to, Thranduil.” And just like that he found the next several hours flying by as he chatted to and danced with his precious Lin. He was quite surprised to find the Sun rising and wondered where all the time had gone. He noticed that his Lin’s eyelids were beginning to droop and determined to deliver her back to her parents. He found them seated at a group of tables and inquired to their comfort as he delivered their daughter back to them. 

“I congratulate you on the marriage of your son, King Thranduil.” Xin said with a smile, “And I thank you again for the use of your house while we are your guests. We did not mean to chase you out of your own home.” 

“Please, call me Thranduil. And you didn’t chase me out of my home. It has been very nice to visit with my parents. Legolas also joined us and it was like the old days all over again. I quite enjoyed it. In fact, I’m afraid I must bid you good morning as I find I need to find my own rest. I hope you are likewise able to find your rest. I know it’s quite a ways back to the house.” 

“Don’t worry for our comfort. We have made arrangements and we plan on being here for the full three days until we begin the procession to deliver your son and your daughter-in-honor to their home.” 

“Then I will leave you until we see one another again.” And Thranduil excused himself and made his way back to the forest and to his parents house to get some well deserved shut eye. He was getting too old for this, he thought. Though, even when he was young he never recalled staying up for a three day feast. Though, the Silvans could do it without batting an eye. 

When he got to his parent’s house he found his parents there ahead of him. It looked as though they had returned quite a while ago and were getting up for the day. His naneth asked if he wanted breakfast and he said thank you, no and made his way to his bed and fell in without doing more than taking his boots off. 

~0~

Once behind closed doors, Legolas had to exercise extreme control as he knew the ceremonies were not yet completed and this last one was a ceremonial tea. The tea accoutrements were already placed in the middle of the dining room floor and their gifts were sitting next to the kneeling pillows. They both knelt on the silken pillows, carefully embroidered by Mei Li. In slow deliberate movements she presented her husband with his tea and wafers made of dates and lotus paste, the significance of which was to bless their union with many children. 

Then they exchanged their wedding gifts to one another. Legolas presented his gift, wrapped in a rich red brocade and tied with a golden tassel. Mei Li handed him her gift in red silk tied with a golden cord. She exclaimed in delight over the mirror framed with sea pearls and he was delighted with his gift of pearl handled throwing knives. They even chuckled that they'd each chosen pearls as part of their gift to one another.

They then completed the tea ceremony when both had taken a bite of the wafers and sipped their tea and the ceremony was essentially over. Then Mei Li arose and offered her hand to Legolas and gently said, “Come, àirén, which was beloved husband in her language. 

When they’d been courting he’d noted that her name was very close to melui, which is sweet in his language. He then settled on melethel, which is sweetheart, as a pet name for her. The equivalent in her language was aìrén, but explained she couldn’t call him that until they were wed for it also meant beloved husband. He’d also found that he couldn’t pronounce most of the words in her language and only succeeded in reducing her into helpless giggles at his attempts. Ah well, he had forever to learn, he supposed.

Now as she’d finally called him the endearment he’d earned to hear from her lips, he responded with “Meldis,” which is beloved bride, as he took her into his arms and he lowered his head to kiss her, her lips and mouth every bit as sweet as he’d imagined as he deepened their kiss. 

He then moved his mouth, lightly kissing her cheek until his mouth closed over an area of skin below her ear, and she gasped in pleasure as his lips nuzzled over her heated skin. She pressed against him and offered up her neck to his kisses, becoming aware of the solid hardness that pressed against her. 

His hands began to explore her curves, brushing over her back, her sides and over her buttocks, gently kneading and pressing her closer to him and now her breathing began to quicken, and she could feel the weakness in her knees and a warmth spreading throughout her body and settling within her belly, yearning for she knew not what.

He then dipped and swept her off her feet, carrying her into the bedroom prepared for them and gently lowered onto their marriage bed. He looked deeply into her eyes hiding none of his love and yearning for her and was delighted to see the answering flame within his wife’s deep blue eyes.

_His wife!_ The thought thrilled him and he felt possessive and protective all at once. Then she pulled his head back into a kiss and a breathy groan escaped him as he lost himself within their kiss, drinking deeply from one another, their tongues moving in a rhythm all their own. Mei Li's head was giddy now and it barely registered when he began removing her wedding gown by removing the sash about her waist, her entire gown loosening and the outer robe parting and he gently lifted her out of it, leaving her in her underdress. He then straighten up and removed his own outer coat and then he was laying upon her kissing her with unrestrained passion.

He broke away, breathing hard as he kissed his way down her neck, up to suckle and nibble at her ear tip, delighted to find her ear as sensitive as his own, his hands unbuttoning the tiny fastenings to her underdress before it, too, parted and he removed the next layer, coming closer to that which he sought as she was dressed in only her shift at this point. 

But she was now as impatient as he was and she pushed him back and removed his boots, then pulling his shirt over his head so she could feast her eyes on the hardness of his body. The chiseled perfection of him, before her hands went for the lacings of his breeches. And then he was bare before her and she devoured him with her eyes. He was pale and golden and beautiful. 

Then he reached for her shift and lifted it over her head and then it was his turn to hungrily devour her with his own eyes and he, too, thought her perfection itself, with her ebony hair and alabaster skin. Then they embraced as though magnetically drawn together, falling upon their bed kissing feverishly, hands roaming, learning, yearning for more. Then he kissed his way down her body until his mouth found her breast, his mouth closing over her nipple and running his tongue over it, suckling her while his other hand gently kneaded her other breast. Mei Li arched up from the bed in surprised delight, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to her, her hips moving against his while his moved against hers, seeming to have their own rhythm. 

He moved over to her other breast, taking it into his mouth and repeating the lavish attention he paid to the first and then unhooking her legs from around his waist, he went lower, trailing kisses all the way down her belly until he worked his way back up, kissing her deeply once more. Then he parted her legs and cupped her sex, before he began slide his fingers up and down her intimate parts until he parted her and slide a finger inside, expertly moving his digit to get the most response from her. She moaned and strained against his hand, desperate with her need of him. All of him. 

Legolas didn't want to rush her and only wanted to give her pleasure and soon replaced his finger with his mouth, using his tongue to enter her, tasting her and working his tongue over the spot he knew she needed it most. Then he felt her begin to tremble as she reached her peak and came. 

He then raised back quickly returning to her eager embrace, her legs parting for him as he nestled himself between her thighs, positioning himself at her opening, pausing to look deeply into her dilated eyes before gently sliding into her and though she was ready for him, he could see he was causing her pain. He pulled almost all the way out before sheathing himself completely inside of her, his mouth on hers as she cried out in both pain and pleasure. 

Then he began to move slowly within her and her hips moved against him in rhythm, and it was then that he began to feel the tendrils of her thought, her mind, and he delighted as he felt their fëar entwine and become one. Then he felt her need and knew he wasn’t causing her pain as her body writhed under him, her hand tangled in his hair while the other ran up and down his back, all the while his mouth ravaged hers as their bodies swayed and moved to a music all their own. When he knew she was ready he began to thrust deeply within her and she groaned deeply into his mouth. 

And he could feel it when her body began its second orgasm and he tried his best to hold on just a little bit longer, but this was also his first time and as soon as he felt the waves hit and her body shudder as she clenched around him, he felt himself come undone and he was joining her as his own release spasmed through his body and then they were straining against each other to draw out the last waves for as long as possible before they both collapsed, exhausted and sated. 

He rolled over onto his back and pulled her into his arms, planting light kisses upon the side of her face and nipping at her ear. 

“Oh my beloved, meldis! That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. We are one and I can feel your every thought. You are even more wondrous to me than you were before.” Legolas said softly after regaining his breath.

“You are truly my àirén. Wǒ de àirén, my beloved husband and lover. And you too are marvelous to me. Even more so as I can see some of the horrors you faced in your world,” and she placed her finger over his lips when he would have spoken, “Shh, my àirén. You are more marvelous in my sight for you have retained none of those horrors. You are Bright Light and live your life in the rays of Anar. None could ever guess this about you, for your disposition is that of an innocent child. I envy this about you and I wish to learn from you, àirén.” Mei Li returned gently, her eyes full of love. 

And Legolas smiled, though her words and the emotion behind them almost brought tears to his eyes and he thanked Eru for this woman. “I love you, my Mei Li!” and he turned and brought her back into his arms thinking only to embrace her, but the heat from their recent lovemaking was still too fresh and their bodies immediately responded.

But this time she rolled him onto his back and she raised herself enough to grasp his wide girth and she sheathed him within herself, both of them crying out at how deeply he was able to reach inside of her in this position. She settled her legs into position and placed her hand on his chest to give herself leverage before she began riding him for all he was worth.

And this time it was he who was writhing under her and this excited her into a quicker pace before he grabbed her hips to help her, raising his own hips to meet her. And the entire time they held each other's eyes while their minds became one, sharing their love with one another. Sharing their passion. Sharing their bodies. 

And as they moved together so they both started their climaxes together and as her muscles clenched and the waves flowed down, they met his waves as they were rising up, waves crashing into one another. It was so intense they almost lost consciousness, as vision blurred and they both became lightheaded. Mei Li collapsed upon Legolas’ chest, which was rising and falling quickly as he was gulping in large breaths of air, trying desperately to fill his lungs, and she smiled because she thought him beautiful in his passion.

When he regained his breath, he smiled as he pulled her back into his arms. A sweet smile of joy on his face and he wrapped his arms around her and gently cradled her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him and as he pulled the covers over both of them, they both drifted off to sleep as anar began to peak into their window, content and well pleased. They would spend the next two days intimately learning about one another and then they would be escorted to the home they would share together and where they would bring their children into the world - together.


	28. Gimli Moves In

When Thranduil awoke it was early afternoon and he was starving. He saw that his naneth had left him a plate and they had already left to go back to the festivities. Thranduil rubbed his eyes and got himself bathed, changed and fed himself before he made his way back to the feast. 

He heard it before he saw it and wondered if some of them had even gone to their rest at all since the wedding ceremony. Then he caught himself,  _ Of Course Not! _ There were Silvan’s here! And he found he envied his son, who was behind closed doors and not surrounded by the entire valley. 

Thranduil had never been one for mixing and had found it was the only thing about being king that he liked. The ability to come and go as he wished and no one daring to disturb him if he decided he wished to be alone. The only other person he envied more was the Librarian. That ellon got all the solitude he could ever wish for. 

But somehow he got through the next two days, spending most of his time with Lin, her parents, his parents and the parents of Mei Li until he found himself in the procession that once again had the couple in the sedan and he walked behind it all the way to his son’s home. 

He’d been there extensively over the past year and watched as it had turned into a fine compound, with a home large enough to fill with children. Built as both a fine manor home abutted to a circular cluster of trees with a circular stairway that began from a second story balcony that featured a third and forth story cradled within the secure embrace of the trees along with open terraces and patios for use when the weather was fine.

There were also several guest cottages that circled the glade which also boasted a large firepit and about a dozen picnic tables and benches. The original cottage that Legoas had built, was remodeled into a working office and official meeting place for his duties as governor. In short, it was a proper dwelling for the Governor of Forvendún and when those escorting their prince to his marital home took stock of his homestead, they were greatly impressed and immediately struck by its practicality and took careful note so they could replicate it for their own Governors.

Once again the sedan was carried directly into the home and then the parents of the bride and groom gave their blessings for the happiness of the couple and good wishes for many blessings to increase their joy. In other words, have lots of babies! Thranduil very much hoped that grandchildren would be making an appearance in the next year. He didn’t want to hurry them, but he wished to be a daeradar to his son’s children. 

Once that was completed, Thranduil prepared himself for the long walk back to his parent’s home, but suddenly Lord Xin was at his elbow to inform him that his sons had left the festivities sometime yesterday and only himself, his wife, Lin and Li were still there. And they would be leaving tomorrow morning. 

“So, since we are so close to your home I would suggest we all retire there and I believe we will be a more manageable number of guests for you to have in your hair until our departure tomorrow. I think you will enjoy sleeping in your own bed, don’t you?” and then laughed when Thranduil simply breathed a heartfelt, “Yes” in response. Discovering that Thranduil wasn’t someone who enjoyed prolonged revelry and festivities actually put him in a good light in Xin’s eyes and he found he liked the ellon even more than he had before. 

Thranduil knew his parent’s had forgone this last procession and he didn’t blame them. He had gone because he had to and he also invited Mei Li’s parents to spend the night in his home and was surprised when they declined and cheerfully made their way back home.  _ Eru! It was a three league walk! _ But then he learned that they had planned ahead and were going to take a barge up the river and then across the lake and right up to the village. In fact that was how many of them planned to make the trip back. 

He supposed he’d have to learn how to do that. He was Teleri after all. Weren’t they supposed to be water elves? For all the rivers, lakes and such he’d been around his whole life he knew next to no water lore. He’d been in the forest so long he truly thought of himself as a wood elf. Maybe he’d ask Cîrdan to teach him. 

The next morning when Xin and his family left he was relieved to finally have the place to himself again. As much as he enjoyed having Lin under the same roof again all he really wanted was some peace and quiet. Xin and Sililya seemed to know this and made it as painless a parting as possible and he was grateful for it. He returned to his bed and slept for most of the day and well through the night before he awoke once more shortly before dawn. 

Once he washed and dressed he went outside to watch the sunrise. He’d spent the past year overseeing the construction of Legolas’ new home and preparing for his wedding, while settling into his new role as king but not quite king. Now that his son was married, he needed to find something to do with himself. He didn’t think being king was going to keep him busy. Certainly not like how he'd been buried under the minutia in the Greenwood. He’d wanted to lay the crown aside once he’d gotten here and the way things had worked out that’s close to what he’d gotten. Now what? 

He sighed as nothing really came to his mind. Not even the thought of growing grapes excited him any longer. He had enough wine in his cellar for at least a millennia, if not longer. It wasn't as though they'd be having the feasts they had, beforehand. At least, he didn’t think so. Those had been held mostly to bolster their morale during those long years of darkness. Now those times were permanently behind them, _Thank Eru!_ He now wished he’d spent more time talking to Lord Xin to ask his advice while he’d been here. 

He was watching the river as he sat and smiled as some adventurous fish jumped up trying to snatch at the flying insects and he thought of Lord Xin’s Koi pond. This home was built right up against the mountain face as his son and adar had in mind to connect the home to the cavern that was now his wine cellar. 

There was a waterfall that spilled from a horizontal crease several dozens feet above and the falls looked like an even sheet of water that formed a pool before it overflowed and meandered its way to the river tributary below. The river itself branched off in several tributaries that threaded through the forest while the main body rushed towards the lake. 

The Lake itself fed at least a half dozen other rivers that threaded their way through the valley, meeting up with other rivers that spilled from the Orocarni. With so many sources of water, it was no wonder the valley was so verdant. 

Thranduil walked down the steps and towards one of the tributaries and then looked back up at the manor house. It looked like a blank slate. There were the trees of the forest that marched right up the southern exposure of the home. The waterfall was to the north and the mountain itself was to the west. 

Only the east faced outward and there were natural stone steps leading up to the home. There was little greenery and nothing that could be called gardens, but there was a lot of waterways and potential. He thought of the gardens at Lord Xin’s home and he began mapping out the grounds around the house and what sort of landscaping would suit it. 

He knew he could get a small army of elves to assist him with this, but he wanted to do it himself. He wanted to make his own mistakes. He wanted to feel like it was something he’d accomplished himself. And while he didn’t consciously have it in his mind, he was making a place for Lin to enjoy. The home she’d grown up in was no more, but she had described it to him on more than one occasion. So vividly he felt he could almost see it in his mind. The home Lord Xin currently had was a place that she’d only spent a short time. 

He was sure he’d be making many trips up to see the dwarves that lived near Lord Xin, for that was where Gimli lived and he thought that was at least one dwarf he knew that would be able to give him advice. He wished he’d thought of such before the dwarf had left to return home. And almost as though he had conjured him, Thranduil heard his name called and looked down and saw the dwarf, himself, with his wife and children. On foot.  _ Eru! _

Thranduil quickly made his way down the remaining steps and hailed the dwarf. “Lord Gimli! What brings you out on this fine morning?” 

“Fair morn to ye, King Thranduil. We’re sorry to bother ye, but we’ve missed the wagon back up to our Dwarrow. We decided to walk back but the wee ones are tired and we wondered if ye wouldn’t mind if we rested a bit here?”

“Yes, of course! Come! Come! Let us go inside and I’ll see about getting something for the little ones to nibble on.” 

Gimli’s children were young, all being under fifty years of age, and slow to mature like all the inhabitants of Istilien. After they had munched down some bread and cheese Thranduil insisted they take a nap and showed them to his guest rooms. Gimli and his wife, Valda, looked happy to be off their feet and Thranduil said bluntly, “There is no way you can walk all the way back. Not with the little ones. You’ll stay here until I can find a wagon to transport you all back to your home.” 

Gimli’s wife tried to demur, “Oh I don’t want to impose….” But even Thranduil could tell she was just being polite. “Nonsense. Tis no imposition at all. I’m glad of the company.” 

“Yes, but we have three very active children.” And Thranduil just stared at her a moment before breaking into merry laughter. “My lady, I have nine great grandchildren. All of them climbers!” Causing both dwarves to chuckle in appreciation. 

“Truthfully, this house was so full just a couple days ago that I just left and went to my parent’s home for some peace and quiet. Now that the pandemonium is over and they’ve left, it’s far too quiet even for my taste. I’m happy to have you. Truly.” 

“Who did you give your house up to?” Gimli asked.

“King Xin, his four married sons, his two unmarried children and his ten married grandchildren. I’m sure I didn’t have enough rooms so I simply left them to sort it out amongst themselves.” 

“King Thranduil! That’s not playing the proper host!” a scandalized Gimli, exclaimed. 

“No, it’s not." Thranduil said, completely unrepentant, "But if I stayed I’d be taking one of the beds and I didn’t fancy sleeping in a tree. So I left. I made sure prepared meals and clean linens were delivered to them daily, so I feel I did my duty as host.” he smirked. “Besides, Legolas showed up at my adar’s house, so the last couple of days was just my little family. Like it used to be a very long time ago, before war tore us apart. It was most pleasant to have those last days with my son and parents.” 

“Well, we don’t want to impose upon you for too long. How do you propose to get us a wagon?” Valda asked.

“Oh, I sent a message to Legolas while you were putting the little ones down for their nap. His is the closest quadrant. He’ll know who to send.” Thranduil assured them.

“Ach! You shouldn’t have bothered the lad on his honeymoon!” Gimli exclaimed, aghast.

“I’m not bothering him. I’m not asking him to come here. I’m simply asking the Governor of Forvendún for a wagon. The message probably won't even make it to him. Those who know will take it upon themselves to fulfill the request. You shouldn’t worry so much.”

“Oh! Dwarves would have taken the message right to the one it was addressed to.” Valda said in disapproval.

“That’s the difference between dwarves and elves, I suppose. You follow protocol and rules. We bend them whenever possible. And we have a lot of practice to get creative about it.” Thranduil smirked.

“That explains everything about yer son. I’ve always wondered why he never does things the simple straightforward way. Always seemed to have candyfloss between his ears. Now I see he was just bored and trying to outthink instructions. It was maddening on the Quest and during our travels. He could never follow requests. Aragorn seemed to understand him, though. I thought the other one, Boromir, came close to throttling him at times.” 

“Pfft! As if a lumbering human could catch my son, let alone overpower him. And Estel understood my son because he grew up with elves.” Thranduil said loftily, but with a twinkle in his eye. 

“So you did the same when you were a lad and your adad was king?” Valda asked, truly curious. She’d correctly surmised these elves were different from the Elatanûz elves she’d met in her life. 

“Absolutely. And for a long time Legolas and I would simply hide from him. Then my naneth...No! The  _ Queen,  _ cornered us and shamed us into helping him. That was a bad day.” Thranduil said and colored a bit at the memory, but smiled as the dwarves laughed in appreciation. 

“That means someday his own children will play mischief on him. That seems fitting to me.” Gimli said in approval. 

“Yes, but the thing about that, is the one you’re trying to play a trick on or hide from, has had much more practice at it than you have. Don’t think my adar was fooled by any of my tricks. He simply left us to it. It was my nana who’d had enough and she found us right away, I might add!”

“So what you’re saying is….” Gimli prompted.

“If an elfling thinks they are hiding from their parent, it’s because the parent wants some peace and quiet and is letting them stay hid.” 

“Oh dear! So, all those stories Legolas would share on how clever he was hiding from you?” Valda asked in amusement, appreciating this insight into the character of these elves. The Elatanûz elves were nothing like these! Besides the general mischief of all children, they were far more sedate and obedient. These elves were imps and never lost that mischief no matter the age. And this was their _king!_

“Was me allowing him to stay hidden. He wasn’t nearly as clever as he thought he was. I always knew where my son was. What kind of parent doesn’t know where their child is? Especially that child!” and then thinking on what he was imagining earlier, asked, “Tell me, Lord Gimli. What do you think of this home?”

Confused by the change in topic, Gimli stumbled a bit, “I, uh, well, I….” Luckily his wife understood the question, “It’s boring. You need some personal touches here. I know you haven’t been here long and the inside is lovely. It shows character. _Your_ character. It’s tasteful and homey, all at once. Warm and welcoming. But the outside? You need everything! Gardens and sculptures and oh, all sorts of things. Why that waterfall is just wasted!” she said, becoming quite animated. 

Thranduil leaned in with an answering enthusiasm, “Exactly! You see it, don’t you? I’m very grateful to my son and adar for building me this house, but it’s not a home yet. I’d like to make it a home. Perhaps one day….”

“Perhaps one day to welcome a wife?” Gimli asked gently, a warm twinkle in his eye. 

Thranduil smiled softly, “Perhaps.” 

“Ye know, if ye had enough ale, I might be persuaded to stay meself to help ye out.” Gimli laughed and then stopped abruptly at the odd look that crossed Thranduil’s face.

“I have a lot of ale, actually. You and your family would be most welcome to stay here as long as you’d like. I wouldn’t wish to keep you from your kin, though.” Thranduil replied with a sigh. 

“What do ye consider,  _ a lot?” _ Gimli asked in curiosity. 

“I’m surprised you don’t already know. I know you and Legolas spent a lot more time here than you did anywhere else.” and Thranduil got up and gestured for the dwarves to follow him, as he led them to the back of the home and to the door that led to the cavern. Down the stairs they went until he opened the door to the cavern that stretched back easily for half a league. Walking over three rows he raised his arms to indicate all that was around them. Gimli instantly felt he’d died and gone to dwarf heaven. Cask upon cask of the finest ale he’d ever seen in his life. Valda looked around and laughed, “Oh you’ll never get rid of him now, King Thranduil!” 

“I’d be happy to send you off with a cask or two. But I would like to hear your ideas for this place. I know I can’t do it completely by myself. But I did want to do work on most of it myself. I don’t think I’m very useful, though. I can’t say I really know how to do anything.” 

“Don’t sell yerself short King Thranduil. It takes a special kind of person to lead. To inspire others. Not just anyone can do it, though a lot think they can. And I have a feeling ye can do most anything ye set yer mind to. And I’ll never forget the way ye stood up to those Valar. It was, uh, quite impressive.”

“Please, just call me Thranduil. Both of you. And I was bluffing with the Valar. I was out of my league, just as you were. But I also knew they were in the wrong with what they did to us. Still, it was all bluster.” 

“Remind me never to play a wagering game with ye, then!”

“Tell you what, Thranduil,” Valda began, “Well go home to drop the children off at my parents and then we can come back with our tools and we should be able to shape up some of your stonework. That will give you a good base to start with. I have a feeling the plants you’ll be able to manage quite well on your own. As much as you may think of yourself as useless, you’re still an elf and I’ve never met an elf who couldn’t make a plant grow just about anywhere they want.” and looking at her husband, “Well? What say you, husband?” 

“I’m agreeable to that. We do need our tools, otherwise I’d just say we stay and begin right away. Especially for a cask of ale.”

Thranduil tilted his head up and said, “The wagon is here. Let me grab one of these and I’ll pack you something to nibble on during your trip.” And so saying he picked out a particularly fine cask of ale and tucked it under his arm to climb back up the stairs into the house. Gimli was impressed. He knew how heavy those things were and the elf had it tucked under his arm as though he were carrying a cloak. 

Thranduil got together a picnic basket full of fruit, bread, cheese, dried fish and several water gourds for the dwarves to snack on, while they got their children up from their nap. Soon enough they were all packed up and on their way and Thranduil thought the visit a fortuitous one. They had given him some ideas he could implement while he waited for their return and that would entail him taking a walk in the forest. He knew exactly what plants he wanted to find.

~0~ 

It was perhaps three weeks later when the dwarves returned and that included two of Gimli’s brothers-in-honor, who he introduced as Ulf and Torald, and insisted they were masters with stonework. Thranduil welcomed them all and showed them to their rooms and he made sure to bring up a fine cask of ale for them to wet their whistles.

Valda had been astonished at the plant work the elf had gotten done in the short time since they’d last been there. Thranduil had found some wisteria vines in the forest and had climbed the cliff-face to affix them so that their pink, lavender and white blooms draped across the crease and down on either side of the waterfall. He had also found a cherry blossom tree sapling and had transplanted it near the cliff face so that it would give shade to the pool that the waterfall filled before spilling down and meandering its way down to the river tributary. 

Gimli laughed when he saw it and said, “I know what ye want to do here! Ye want a Koi Pond, don’t ye?”

“Yes. How did you know?” 

“I saw one like it at King Xin’s home, is all.” Gimli replied and tried not to snicker. What the fascination elves had with the fish he had no idea, but he found it amusing just the same. “Well, then, two things I can see that needs doing right off is shaping yer steps and creating a proper entryway. We’ll also need to widen and deepen this pool so it still spills but will be deep enough to hold the fish without them escaping.” 

“That would be wonderful. I just need to move some dirt to the sides so I can plant some flowering bushes to line the steps.” Thranduil said.

“Do ye have an idea what ye want?” Gimli asked, thinking they needed some proper plans drawn up.

“Somewhat. I just know there are certain plants that, well....” the elf trailed off.

“That the Lady Lin prefers?” and at Thranduil’s rising color, decided not to torture him, “There is nothing wrong with that, Thranduil. It obvious to everyone that ye both belong together. It would be my pleasure to help ye make this a place that she would be happy in.” 

Thranduil looked down and demurred, “She is just a child yet.” 

“She’s almost a millennia in age. It’s not as if ye are planning to wed an elfling who is just of age. And I know she be not quite of age yet, but all those years still count. Hardly a child.” Gimli said in exasperation.  _ Elves! _ “The sooner ye let go of this the sooner ye can begin to woo her proper. Look how long it took Legolas to wed Mei Li. Unless ye wish to spend the next century exchanging gifts and observing protocols and tradition, ye’d best start the process now and approach her adad.” 

“That’s not quite fair. The only reason it took so long for Legolas to wed was because I was not here to approach her parents myself. Had I been here they could have wed long ago. But my parents are here and they would be the ones who approach Lin’s family.” 

“Well, then why did ye wait so long?”

“You know the answer to that. Estel. It is how we had decided it would go.” 

“I suppose. I just wonder if he would’ve wed sooner if ye’d come sooner. Ye could have wee ones climbing all over ye by now.” 

“That would have been fine with me. But it was not the choice Legolas made. For some reason you think my son and I do not talk. I assure you we do. As it was, there were some who came to us that I would have missed had I left when I originally wanted to. So it all worked out in the end. Yes, my son had to wait, but other families were reunited because of that decision.” 

"There is that. Sometimes ye just have to roll wit the situation. The All Father knows all. And if ye'd been here, it might’ve been just me and Legolas that was snatched."

"Yes. That would have been bad. You wouldn't have been with the Elatanûz. The maiar wouldn't have been able to shield your minds from the Valar, nor would they have been able to inform King Xin what had befallen you. The Valar then having the information about Istilien, may have come here to take back all the elves that King Xin had spent half a millennia liberating from Aman in the first place." 

“Again, I suppose the All Father saw all of this long ago and planned for it.” Gimli conceeded.

“Indeed, I believe that. There have been many things in my life that I felt moved to do. Things that I know didn’t originate with me. I always heeded those callings.”

“That is wise. Would that my kin would’ve heeded those callings.”

“I don’t know about your kin, but you are here and through you the line of Durin will carry on. That is you heeding that call.” Thranduil said firmly.

Touched, Gimli gruffly suggested they begin making proper designs on how they planned to shape his grounds and Thranduil readily agreed, not wishing to embarrass the dwarf who had so kindly interrupted his life to assist him.


	29. Cîweryn Galen Becomes a Realm

A year after the wedding of his son having produced no grandchildren, Thranduil was a bit disappointed, but he knew they both wished for children, so it was only a matter of time. But Thranduil was anything but bored, considering his home was almost constantly filled with dwarves. 

Gimli and Valda pretty much lived with Thranduil along with Valda’s brothers, Ulf and Torald and Thranduil found he liked them all very much. For one thing, the Orocarni dwarves were genuinely cheery and a very optimistic folk and these were a family and it didn’t take them long at all to decide to include him into theirs. 

It had never occurred to him that he’d been bereft of family for a long time and without realizing it, he’d been lonely. Regardless of the reason, his was a cheerful house and he really enjoyed their company, their stories, and even their good natured bickering. And despite the noise and dust, there was an abundance of ale consumption, song and an astonishing amount of tomfoolery! Thranduil couldn’t recall the last time he’d found himself laughing in true amusement at some of their silly antics.

And to his eyes, silly antics seemed to get an astonishing amount of work done. The stonework around his home had taken on a polished and gleaming appearance he would never have believed possible. Both Ulf and Torald had insisted this was their goal and Thranduil supposed he should have believed them. He’d thought it a pipedream but they’d been born here and had generations of experience in working this very stone taught to them as children.

“You’ve been to our delving, Thranduil. How did you think we got the finish on our floors and walls?” Torald asked with an arch of his heavy blonde brows - a trait most of his kin shared in varying degrees of ashe, sandy, wheat and honey shades.

“I thought perhaps there was a vein you mined and you used it as a sort of tile. I just never thought such beauty could be coaxed out of ordinary rock.” and then blanched as he knew that had earned him a very long lecture on the types and textures of each stone category and the hidden beauty within  _ all _ of them.

Ulf decided to spare the elvenking yet another lecture and instead said, “That’s not our usual way of doing things, especially within our delvings. But you’re not incorrect in your assumption. We  _ do _ make stone tile for the Xinólië. Just as we made the tile for your house here," tapping the floor with his boot, "when your son and adad were having it built for you.”

Thranduil smiled, especially for being let off the hook for the stone comment, and said, “I thought as much. It’s wonderful flooring. Perfect for this house - and very easy to clean.” he said with a grin.

“You know Valda gets mad when you don’t let her mop up, don’t you?” Torald smirked knowing his sister very well.

“She works all day. All of you do. The least I can do is make sure the house is tidy and you have something hearty to eat.”

“You’re actually getting very good at cooking, thank the All Father!” Ulf exclaimed, recalling those early days.

“Aye! Some of those early ones would have made a goat yak!” Torald grinned.

“Yes, well, as you know, I’ve only recently even learned. I had no idea it would prove so difficult. Weapons training was less stressful.” he said ruefully, which caused the brothers to exchange a glance, reminded that this elf had lived through millennia of conflict and war. Not at all like their own peaceful existence.

“We’re all very glad you and your kin are here now. Still a bit on the skittish side, but you all seem to be settling in.” and then added, “And your cooking really is quite good now. I’m glad you have the time to learn new things. We all need that from time to time.” Ulf smiled.

“And we thank you for your warm welcome. Truly we do. It’s my hope that I can encourage my people to get out and about a bit more. Right now we don’t have a reason to do that. I have to make sure they have a reason.” 

“I hope so! Right now you’re a curiosity because nobody knows much about you. You wouldn’t believe the questions.” Torald said feelingly.

“Oh! I’m so sorry to hear that. I’ll have to make sure to send off extra casks with your kin.“ Thranduil said worriedly.

“You’ll do no such thing! You’ve been quite generous with us. And when our kin return they’re always very popular. Always being invited to dinner or just to the Tavern to whet the whistle, if you get my meaning.” Ulf said firmly, and then, “Come on, brother! The next group will be here soon. We need to get everything organized for the day’s work.” and they took their leave.

Thranduil got up to make sure his guest rooms were prepared with clean linen and finding everything in order made his way to his kitchen to plan out something that would feed a small squadron. Dwarves had healthy appetites. For while Gimli, Valda and her brothers were more or less permanent guests, there had also been a rotating crew who regularly showed up, performed a particular job and then went back home, only for another crew to show up. Apparently, a schedule had been created in the time Gimli and Valda had been home to drop off their children. And that schedule had been drawn up with certain things that had to be done and who would be doing them. The crews had shown up accordingly. And Thranduil had always sent them home with a cask each.

The work had greatly progressed and was taking on a refined look that was both natural and regal in appearance. The steps leading up to his home to the left, or south side, was the area where the forest came closest to the cliff face and had been smoothed and polished and had followed the natural graduation having the appearance of stone that had melted under anar from the cliff wall itself. 

Looking at it, Thranduil had feared it would be slippery as it was close to one of the many falls and always had a wet sheen upon it, but he’d found to his delight it was quite the opposite. He didn’t know how they’d done it, but bringing out the grey and white veins with black and silver speckles hidden within the stone had made walking on it sure and firm. And the veins glowed in the dark and had an enchanted appeal to them.

And while those assigned this task had been about the work, he’d been quite surprised when one of the dwarves, by the name of Brekan - an elder fellow by the look of him, with his white beard and the cane he used to assist himself - had walked up to a tree and lightly tapped it with his cane as though to get its attention. 

He then removed his cap and had bowed to it before addressing it by politely, saying, “Begging your pardon sir, but I’ve noticed you’re trying to move your root over the stone just yonder.” and walked over to cane-tap the offending root and walked back to address the tree, “If you please, if you move it just a foot away from the stone I think you’ll find a bit more sun, soil and water.” and then he leaned in and said with a grin, “Plus, I think you’d make a very lovely addition to the border there and I would encourage you to take it up even further, if you please. Regardless of your decision, I thank you kindly for your attention and I wish you a fine morn.” and bowing again, replaced his cap and walked away whistling a cheerful little tune as he went. 

Thranduil was amused to see such a thing, but even more surprised to find that by the end of the day the tree had not only complied, but had followed the dwarf’s suggestion to grow and thicken its roots to form a natural and beautiful border curving alongside it all the way up to the cliff face. His amusement turned to awe and he went to the tree, himself, to thank the tree for the lovely addition he’d made to his home.

~0~

Thranduil had meant it when he’d said that he wanted to find a way to nudge his people to get out and socialize more. And had he known it, his people were counting on him to do just that. For so far they’d failed. 

His people had allowed themselves to hide away in their forest and they needed to put their fear behind them and begin venturing out and socializing more. To feel secure in traveling distances to conduct trade. He knew they had already come a long way, just in integrating with other Teleri. 

Nandor, Silvan and Sindar all had their roots in the Teleri tribe before they’d become sundered. And it wasn’t as though they were suspicious of each other, though such individuals existed. No! It was more that they’d just been separated by distance and time and their customs had evolved accordingly.

With so many divergent groups, sharing the same origins, but having scattered to the four winds and having very different destinies, it had been more difficult than expected to bring them all together towards one purpose. And it was within Cîweryn Galen that they were for the first time all gathered together. At least, the first time besides Aman and their shared misery of the place. 

That shared misery was actually helpful as it had created a bond they all shared. That should have solved any issues arising, but strife wasn’t their problem. And while their new realm was vast, they hadn’t spread out, but rather had clustered around those rulers they’d originally served, and because of this they found they had no cohesion. This caused frustration to those wishing them to be one people and they still had no solution to solve it.

And then came the news that Thranduil was coming! For all that he didn’t feel he could carry on as king, he was born for such as this. Just the news that he was coming had motivated them to divide their realm into manageable sections. Keeping their tradition of having Village Elders, much the same as mannish towns had mayors, and any disputes between villages the Elders couldn’t negotiate, they would petition their governors. 

The governors, in turn, would petition their king if the dispute couldn’t be resolved between themselves. In this way they had hoped Thranduil wouldn’t be overwhelmed by their numbers and he’d be more inclined to continue in his role as their king. 

And they weren’t wrong.

When he’d finally arrived, they had left him alone for a bit, celebrated with him when his son wed, and again gave him peace for a time until they started bringing matters to his attention. The governors had been careful to take stock of their situation and began keeping records of what they saw as their deficiencies. Shortages here, additions needed there and a list of projects each governor thought would bring a higher quality of life for their people. And for the most part the governors discussed and solved many of these problems between themselves.

The only obstruction they'd came across was a surprisingly recalcitrant Lenwë, who saw all as some Sindar trick. It didn’t matter to him that they were all Teleri. Lenwë had never made it over the Misty Mountains and had died before the Iathrim refugees had come to their forest and rescued them from starvation. So his suspicions toward the Sindar were odd, to say the least. 

But the fact that Oropher, Legolas and Amdir - all three Sinda princes - were the other governors simply fueled the former Nandor king’s mistrust. Deciding to leave them to their own devices, with hopes that they’d come around, it eventually happened after a particularly rough winter and their stores ran dangerously low. 

Lenwë decided to give up the governorship to his son, Denethor, and went back to take up his position as village elder. After that, joint cooperation between the quadrants progressed nicely and if there were any who lacked basic necessities those needs were met. 

Still, it wasn’t until Thranduil came that their standard of living began to rise to the point that they were able to begin using their excess production in trade with Limric. Thranduil was always very careful to make sure the storehouses were adequately stocked in every quadrant and it was shortly after his son wed that he requested a meeting with King Xin. 

Traveling to the royal city, Thranduil and Xin had a pleasant chat while Thranduil asked if those within his realm would be able to farm in the fields south of the forest. 

Xin smiled and said, “Yes, of course. In fact, all the land to the Palisor is yours. It was always my intention that you should have everything you need to sustain yourselves. I would also welcome the day when you can do more than that and engage in trade with the rest of us. I don’t want you to feel at a disadvantage. But tell me, have you looked to see if the saplings your people planted so long ago have come to fruition? I must admit that I’ve been looking forward to sampling those fruits I enjoyed in my youth shortly after I awoke from Ilúvatar’s Sleep.”

“I had no idea. And no, I haven’t. I do beg your pardon, I had no idea you might be waiting for those treats. I see I’ve been most remiss.” Thranduil grinned.

And Xin replied in kind, “Indeed, King Thranduil,” he said with a twinkle in his eye, “It’s been decades since you asked if your people could enter Hildórien to see if you could find anything exotic. All this time and you don’t know if they’ve planted what they found? Tsk! Tsk!”

“Now that you mention it, I’m rather hoping to find a nice surprise awaiting me when I return.”

“You’re an optimist, then. I like that.”

“I can’t say that about myself. I rather find myself always thinking. Always worrying. Will people have enough to eat? Will they be warm enough during Yelin? Such things were easier within my Halls, but even in the Greenwood there were many who still lived within their villages. Thankfully, the weather is more temperate here, but I still worry.”

“At least you worry about the right things. I would try not to worry so much, however. Worry is wasted energy and you have help now. I have found that things have a way of working themselves out. It’s when we try to control our environment that problems generally occur.”

“So you’re saying to relax and let things take care of themselves. You’re not the first to tell me such. I try, but then I think of something else to worry about. I’m not sure I’m happy or content unless I’m worrying about something.”

“Or maybe you need something else to focus your concern over.” Xin said enigmatically.

~0~

When Thranduil returned he’d called his governors to meet him in the open plains south of the forest. Traveling with his son, they met the other three to survey the land and determine what they could grow. As they surveyed the land, mapping out hectares for rye, wheat, oats, maize, corn, barley, amaranth, buckwheat, chia, sunflower and rice. They also saw there was good areas for spinach, beets, chard, lettuce, carrots, tomato, squash, peas, onion, broad beans and potatoes.

There were many rivers in the area that could be channeled for irrigation. And then they checked for trees and saw that there were clusters that hugged the riverbank and were types they didn't recognized. So they rode for a closer look. As they drew within sight Thranduil began laughing, drawing strange looks from his companions.

“Well, Lord Xin will be pleased to know that we weren’t derelict in planting the seeds and saplings from Hildórien.”

“Ada, look! The orange and yellow fruit! Like in Lord Xin’s garden. Oh, what did he call them?” Legolas exclaimed excitedly, searching his memory, “Ah, yes! Oranges and lemons. Look how many of them there are.”

“Yes! I recall them from my first trip here. His lady makes very good drinks from it.” Thranduil agreed, and then, “I see many other fruit trees here, as well. Peaches, apples, figs, olives and many strange things I’ve never seen before. There’s also many nut trees and berry bushes, some of which I recognize and others I can’t identify. They all seem to have been planted haphazardly, but perhaps that’s how they were found in the wild and those who planted them wanted to recreate the environment they came from. They all appear healthy and hale. Those who know, may wish to use these as sires and we can take cuttings, seedlings and saplings to create a more organized orchard.”

“Sugar! We need to grow sugar. They use something other than beet-sugar. I have no idea what that was or how we can get our hands on it.” Legolas said.

“We’ll have to ask. I know they have it everywhere, so it can’t be a rare item.” Oropher said.

“I think we will need to have grist mills - ways to pick and process all these crops you’re planning.” Denethor offered.

“I can see an entire village springing up here.” Amdír added, in sunny optimism, ”Shops! Lots of shops that will start up with people wanting to offer goods and services to the farmers. Perhaps an Inn can be built to house our farmers during the planting and harvesting?”

“If we have our farms here, why not dairy farms, as well?” Denethor asked.

“Do we wish to have all our cattle in one area?” Oropher asked. “I know every village has a couple cows, goats and chickens to supply their own needs.”

“Don’t forget the beekeepers.” Legolas smiled.

“Nobody can forget the beekeepers!” Amdír exclaimed, “It’s one thing for some chickens to escape or a cow to get loose for a walk-about, but if the beekeepers have a mishap? Ai!”

“Aye! That’s a fact!” Denethor chuckled, and added, pointing at Amdír, “But don’t discount the mischief and damage an ornery goat can cause.” eliciting rueful agreement from those present.

But Thranduil was taking all their suggestions seriously, and said, “I don’t want all our resources in one area, in case of disaster such as a blight or flood. I also think the villages need to keep their domestic animals. But I like Lord Denethor’s suggestion and I don’t see why we can’t do both. That goes for things like beekeeping and other enterprises we might wish to enlarge for trade and not just for our personal usage.” 

Pausing he added, “My first concern is always going to be for our people’s welfare, but if we can find a way to increase our food production more efficiently so that we have something to barter? Or even become the main supplier for the entire valley? That would give our people a feeling of pride and accomplishment. A purpose. And if that frees some of us up to explore other interests? Well, that would make everything worthwhile, wouldn’t it?”

The four governors agreed this was a worthy goal for their people and finalized their plans to send volunteers to begin their agricultural endeavor.

~0~

Having dwarves in residence proved to be quite handy as Thranduil was able to send equipment orders with the transient crews who came and went. Plows, scythes, flails, pitchforks, spades, pick axes, and harnesses were ordered, deliveries to be made to the equipment barns that Thranduil had directed his governors to build. He’d also directed them to build several outbuildings for such necessities as storing seeds, crop sorting, cleaning and in some cases processing, such as preserving tomatoes and fruits, as well as jam production. And as expected, Amdír had an Inn built, though right now it more resembled a large boarding house for those who would be working the fields. Thranduil had it equipped with a full kitchen, though running pipes to it would take a bit of time. 

Thinking ahead, Thranduil asked the dwarves to lay the pipe in such a way that more could be added if a town did end up springing into existence there. And they were happy to oblige with ale payment. It was a good thing Thranduil had plenty to spare! He really had no idea he had so much and strongly suspected he could thank his son for that.

His landscaping was coming along nicely, though there was still a lot of work to be done. Shaping the natural steps was taking quite a lot of work and dwarves did nothing makeshift or in half measures. As far as they were concerned, they were undertaking work for a king! And they were going to make a fine job of it or eat their caps!

Legolas had just delivered eggs, milk, butter and cheese that he was producing himself, making fine use of his compound. Of course he had help, but he was determined to know how to do this himself. Thranduil wasn’t the only one determined to learn new skills. He also had a large crate of fresh haddock that he’d ordered from Círdan that he insisted were the best he’d ever had in his life.

“Ada, I’m telling you what Mei Li did with these fish was so good! I practically ate my weight last night! She made an ale-batter that she coated the fish in and fried them in oil. She also sliced potatoes into spears and fired those with them. It was so good! You’ll have to try it. I’m sure everyone will love them.”

“Oh yes! Fish and chips! Everyone grows up knowing how to cook that in this valley.” Valda enthused.

“You know how to make this, then? Can you teach me?” Thranduil asked.

“Of course! I’d love to. Though, you know, I wouldn’t mind cooking for all of us now and again.” and seeing Thranduil getting ready to argue, added, “Yes! Yes! I know! I work all day and shouldn’t have to work when I get home. But you know, if you let me help out now and again you could learn much faster instead of the trial and error you’re currently subjecting us to.” she said with an arched brow causing Legolas to laugh merrily and Thranduil to color and chuckle ruefully, himself.

“Fair point, my lady. Very well! We shall begin my culinary lessons, but not everyday. Whatever you teach me I’ll do my best to replicate and that way your kin will at least have all their favorites to dine on. But I still don’t want you tiring yourself out by cooking for a small army when I can feed us all now without poisoning us.” Thranduil conceded.

“That’s good to hear, ada. We all need new skills.” Legolas smiled, and asked, “Is Gimli around?”

“Oh yes! I’m surprised you didn’t see him as you came up.” Valda said, tilting her head thinking.

But Thranduil just rolled his eyes and walked through the house to his front door, opened it and bellowed, “Lord Gilmi! Your presence is requested.” and returned to the kitchen and sat back down, his son just staring at him, opened mouthed. “What?” Thranduil asked as Valda giggled into her hand. This wasn’t the first time she’d witnessed this.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do anything like that in my life. I’ll be surprised if Mei Li didn’t hear that bellow!” he exclaimed and looked at Gimli’s wife who burst out in laughter, as she couldn’t help herself.

When she got herself under control, she daintily dabbed her eyes and said, “Then you should have been hearing it for months now. He does this quite often! He says it’s easier than walking all the way down to the river.”

“Well, it is. Especially if I want him in the house. It’s a waste of energy to walk down to the river simply to walk back with him in tow.” Thranduil sniffed, but with a twinkle in his eye. And indeed, the front door could be heard to open and slam shut with Gimli’s loud voice asking, “Ye hollered, O’  cacophonous one?”

“Yes! Kitchen!” Thranduil answered, barely interrupting his morning tea.

Gimli could be heard stomping across the house until he entered, grumbling, “Well, wha...Ah! Laddie! It’s good to see ye! How is married life treatin ye?” he exclaimed, taking a seat and accepting the tea Thranduil pushed towards him.

Grinning, Legolas was very much enjoying his gwador in such easy company with his adar. “It’s very good, thank you. And that’s why I stopped by.” and pausing dramatically, he said, “Mei Li is with child! We’re going to be parents!” and both Gimli and Valda exclaimed with delight at his news.

Thranduil, however, swung his arms above his head and exclaimed, “Yes! Finally!” and then lifted his son out of his chair so he could bear-hug him half to death. “Oh Thank Eru! Legolas I’m so happy for you!” he said releasing his son and grinning.

“Thank you, ada. And maybe just a little happy for yourself?” he grinning holding up index and thumb, indicating  _ a little bit. _

Completely unrepentant, Thranduil said, “Of course I’m happy for myself! I’ve been waiting forever for this! And after you become an adar you’ll finally understand your old adar. Just as I understood mine. And then the day will come when you will fret that you have no grandbabies.”

Then sitting down again, Thranduil asked, “Well? What are you expecting? A son? A daughter?”

“Twin sons. Not identical. Their Lights appeared almost simultaneously.” Legolas grinned.

“That’s a fine Blessing from the All Father.” Valda said in approval, Gimli nodding in agreement. 

And then recalling why he was by the river, Gimli said, “There was a large delivery for ye. A gift from King Xin.” 

“And?” Thranduil asked.

Gimli smirked and said, “Grape stalks. Dozens of em. The messenger said it was a gift to thank ye for the gift ye sent to King Xin.”

“Oh dear. Can you please show me?” Thranduil sighed and got up to follow Gimli, who led him down the stone steps that paralleled the stream that meandered down until it fed into the Limduin. At the base of the step was a wagonload of wine-grape stalks with their root balls carefully wrapped in burlap.

"What gift, ada?" Legolas asked, following behind.

"The fruit from trees and bushes we found. They're from his homeland and he said he missed them. So I sent him some."

Laughing, Legolas said, "And now he wants you to make wine. Well, I wish you luck, ada. Now if you and my gwador will excuse me I think I'll head back home so I can spoil my wife." he said lightly as he raised a hand and bid them a fair morn.

Thranduil bid his son a good morrow and then turned back to look over the bundles of vines and then back up at his steps and Gimli knew that look. “What are ye thinking?”

“I have an idea, but I think I need Radagast..eh..Aiwendil, to help me. I think he lives in the city. I haven’t seen him since we returned.”

“He does. I’ve seen him about many times in the market. He wed Pallando’s daughter and they have three little sprouts. I can get a message to him, right quick. Especially since these need immediate attention.” and seeing one of his kin nearby, he ran and exchanged a few words and the dwarf nodded and made his way to the house to ready himself to depart. Returning, Gimli asked, “Can ye tell me what ye have in mind?”

“A fence lining both sides of these steps. I want them trained to interlock with one another and make a latticework fence. It would be a living fence that will flower and then burst forth with fruit every year. Plus, I can tend them right here and I think it would look nice.”

Gimli looked at the elf and said, “I think that’s rather brilliant, myself. Ye know, ye come up with some pretty good ideas at times.” and then laughed boisterously, “A grape fence! Who would’ve thought it. I actually can’t wait to see it!” 


	30. Thranduil's Fence

Somehow word had gotten to Lin that Thranduil wished for Aiwendil to come to his home because he had need of an earth maiar. How that had been bandied about is unknown, since the only thing that Thranduil had requested was the maia’s presence. Supposition was probably involved and the gossip-mill did the rest. 

Regardless of how the news grew wings, the fact was that when Aiwendil prepared to leave, Lin and her brother Li were there insisting on accompanying him. Not seeing the harm and assuming they had their father’s permission, he complied, especially upon noting that the meara were there to transport them. And Aiwendil trusted the meara’s judgement, utterly, as it was in his nature to do so.

They arrived at Cîweryn Galen within a few hours - because the twins were crazy - as the maia would declare to anyone who stood still long enough to listen. A pleasantly surprised Thranduil showed them to their quest rooms to wash the road off and they presented themselves, all clean and tidy, for a nice repast - courtesy of Thranduil.

“I am very pleased to see you both, but to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Thranduil smiled.

“We heard you needed help growing something and we can help.” Li said, while Lin pouted prettily and added, “Yes! And I can’t believe you didn’t think to ask us in the first place.”

But Thranduil didn’t bat an eye at her little game, when he answered, “I didn’t wish to impose upon either of you. You are reunited with one another and I didn’t wish to interrupt your time together.” he smiled, and then added, “I feel bad enough taking Aiwendil from his family and didn’t wish to take you from yours.”

Li nodded in approval, with a “Nice.” thrown in and ignored his sister’s frown at being outplayed. But she recovered and said, “Well, we’re here now and we can help. You just need to tell us what you want.”

“I, too, am interested in what you need, old friend.” Aiwendil smiled. Thranduil was rather amazed as Radagast was usually wont to be tightly wound, but Aiwendil seemed completely relaxed. Married life within Istilien seemed to agree with him. Plus the lack of impending doom and war probably helped.

“Your adar sent me many grape vines that I would like trained into a lattice-work fence to line the steps leading up from the river. I figured I would need the help of an earth maia to help me and Aiwendil is the only one I know.” he said simply.

“Oh! That will be a simple matter.” Aiwendil smiled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture meant to convey the ease of the request, which reassured Thranduil he wasn’t asking for Ithil!

“Oh good! I had hoped this wasn’t a pipe-dream. I have it pictured in my mind and I’d love to see it come to fruition. I’ve already planted them and I hope I spaced them out correctly. The amount your adar provided dictated how I arranged them.”

“Lord Aiwendil is right. It will be easy. Between the three of us we should be able to move the plants, if needed, and accelerate their growth immediately. You’ll be able to see your dream by the time we are done.” Li assured Thranduil with complete confidence. Aiwendil simply lifted his brows in surprise, but didn’t feel the need to ask how. 

Everyone knew these children of Xin’s were different. Many had regaled him with stories of their storm-brewing activities, with some disapproval. But, on the other hand, they would smile at how the animals of the Wild Wood would follow them everywhere and how they could sing flowers into bloom and cause fruit to grow on bushes and trees. And Aiwendil absolutely _loved_ the idea that they sang life and growth into the living things of the land.

They got up after finishing their repast and Thranduil walked then down the steps and indicated all the vines he’d planted in the spot he’d thought they should go. He had them spaced correctly and Aiwendil praised Thranduil for a job well done. 

“Well, as a very fine dame informed me, I’m an elf. And we elves are pretty handy with plants.” he grinned.

“I think you’ll find that the longer you are here the better you’ll be with them. The starlight is in everything and it enhances the essence of what we are. I’ll be very interested in seeing what you become.” Aiwendil said thoughtfully.

“I’ll be satisfied to become a better cook. And perhaps a sort-of vintner. I have some ideas for the grapes.” Thranduil smiled.

“What kind of ideas?” Li asked in curiosity.

“I can’t make better wine than your adar, but I can try and make something different. Let’s just say your naneth’s sweet drink gave me inspiration.” he smiled.

Lin was down on her knees touching one of the vines and it had sprung a tendril and was already reaching for her hand and she smiled gently in response. Reaching up she said, “Thranduil, can you show me what you want?”

“Why don’t we all hold hands and he can show all of us?” Aiwendil suggested and the twins were agreeable. Thranduil, the twins and Aiwendil all grasped hands and a silver glow began to envelop all of them as it originated within all of them. It coalesced and seeing what was in Thranduil’s mind’s eye, they began to grow and shape the vines and Thranduil was part of it and witnessed what they were doing. It was the closest he’d ever come to this sort of magic and as king he was quite used to the power of the forest and its living parts. This wasn’t that.

Gimli, Valda, Ulf and Torald were returning from the Compound of Legolas, where they’d enjoyed a nice visit and lunch as they were between work crews at the moment. All four stopped short as they were witness to what they saw as _elf magic._ They were in awe as they saw the glow enveloping the four figures and how the vines reached up, growing and beginning to intertwine, first within themselves and creating intricate patterns, and then reaching out to twine about one another continuing the pattern they’d begun with themselves. 

When the vines had reached the height and firm thickness that would make them secure and strong they gently ended their connection and their glow slowly faded. There before them was the fully grown vines, already beginning to bud with their tiny flowers which would open to display white, yellow, pink and purple blooms. Xin had sent the gambit of his vineyards so every variety was represented.

Thranduil’s dream fence was complete and he smiled in delight. “It’s perfect - exactly how I imagined it. Thank you! All of you.”

Gimli walked up and said in a voice of wonder, “Bless me soul! Ye did it! And a fine job ye did, too. Just look at that!” and turning to bow to Lin, said, “It’s good to see ye agin, lassie. It’s no surprise to me at all that ye were able to create such beauty, being a fair bloom yerself.” and turning to Li and Aiwendil, bowed again and said, “And it’s mighty fine to see the both of ye as well.” and Li and Aiwendil both bowed and greeted the dwarf.

Giggling in delight, Lin said, “How are you Lord Gimli? I’m so glad to see you again.” 

“Come and meet me family!” and walking up to his still stunned family, threw his arms around his wife and Ulf, mostly to bring them back down to Arda. “This lovely dame is me bride, Valda.” who curtseyed and said it was a pleasure, and Gimli then introduced his brothers-in-honor, who both removed their caps, bowed and simultaneously said, “ At your service.” 

And then Ulf burst out, “That was remarkable. What was that?”

“Oh that was just earth magic.” Lin said, not quite dismissively, but she did laugh it off like it was nothing.

“You make it sound like you did naught at all. I assure you that was a miracle to behold. You’ve all been blessed, indeed, by the All Father!” Torald said.

Thranduil smiled and returned, “Don’t sell yourselves short, my friend. What we do with plants is what you all do with stone. I love coming out here at night to admire the glowing veins you’ve uncovered. And I can tell you that I’ve witnessed many of the small forest elementals come out to admire them as well.”

“Small elementals?” Valda asked.

“Oh yes! They are everywhere!” Li said enthusiastically.

“Aye. I’ve noticed more and more arriving all the time. I don’t know what that means for the land outside this valley, but it can’t be good.” Aiwendil agreed, and added to Thranduil, “Bombadil and Goldberry have recently arrived. They are in the Taurëala which sits north of the Foroduin.”

“Huh. If Legolas finds out he’ll be up there faster than a bow shot. He’s met them before.” Thrandui said, and then, “And so have you, Lord Gimli! He was with you when you came across them in the Old Forest, did you not?”

“Aye, that we did. I’m glad I was with him. That forest is unsettled. Trees are a bit on the mean side, if you get me meaning. Too many of them cut down I guess.” the dwarf visibly shuddered at the memory, then added, “The jolly fellow - Bombadil, he said it was time he put em asleep so they could do no more mischief. Now that I look back on it, they both seemed a bit sad. I guess they already knew they were gonna leave.”

“I always thought the Iarwain stayed put in a given area. Like it was assigned to them to protect. I didn’t know they could change location.” Thranduil mused, and looked inquiringly at Airwendil, as though hoping for enlightenment.

But the maia shrugged and shook his head saying, “Nay! Don’t look to me on that score. They were here before we came. Not even the Valar have an answer for that mystery. They just accept that they are part of Ilúvatar’s Thought. Just as we all are.”

“The ones who were the Guardians of the Wild Wood helped us seed this Valley after our mama and papa put the starlight into the fountain. Then they moved over here before we did. We could tell something changed in the Woods before we abandoned them. I’m glad to hear there are more than just the two here. I’ll bet there are some in the Hildórien, too.” Li said.

“Do you know why the Hildórien is all but abandoned?” Thranduil asked, for it was something he was curious about.

“It’s not abandoned, per se. It’s just that the Palisor surrounds it and we have yet to outgrow this valley. Papa says the time will come when we go there again. I know he wants to see it again, someday.” Li said, and then, “Now that you are here you are taking steps papa wanted to happen in the first place. You are developing the plains into farmland and people will go there to support that effort. One day there will be the first of many towns there.” Li smiled, and then, “Papa approves of this and I can’t wait to see it, myself. I can’t see myself in Xiānggélǐlā forever. I don’t know exactly what I want, but it’s not in a city.” he concluded with a sigh.

“Please, can you repeat the name of that city slowly for me? I can’t ever figure it out when your adar says it.” Thranduil asked. And when Li slowly sounded out the name, Thranduil tried it out, and, “Shang-Gri...LAH?” And both Li and Lin smiled in amusement and he knew that wasn’t quite it….apparently.

Sighing, he said, “Now I know how my son feels around his wife. They are bonded and he can hear the words in her mind, including how to pronounce them, but apparently it is beyond those of us who learned to speak elsewhere.”

“Don’t feel bad about that. There are those of us who like to study languages. All languages. The languages of the eldar, men, dwarves, birds, animals and even insects. The Eagles and Ents also have their own language and they are near impossible even to us. We can understand them. But we simply can’t speak them. Which is why those Beings chose to learn our languages. What many discovered in speaking with people was that if they didn’t learn the variations of speech when they were young they were never able to pick it up in later life. And it didn’t matter if they were elf, man or dwarf. The age of the person learning the language definitely mattered, even if gifted.” Aiwendil smiled.

And the sibling dwarves shared a smile as it was Gimli's accent that had attracted Valda in the first place. And they'd also noted he had problems pronouncing some of their own language.

“I think there’s an excuse in there….somewhere... letting ye off the hook, Thranduil.” Gimli smirked.

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it.” Thranduil smirked, in return, “Though it does explain why our population has such problems pronouncing the rather mixed language here.”

“Mixed?” Lin asked, confused.

“Indeed, yes. I first noticed it when you came to us, my dearest, Lin.” Thranduil smiled gently at her, “Your people speak with a mix of ancient qenya, quenya, sindarin - that I suppose your people picked up in Dorwinion and the language your adar and the other unbegotten were primed with at their awakening. It’s very charming, really.” 

“Huh, I never thought of our language as anything other than just us talking. Why didn’t you ever say so?”

“I did...sort of. I know we never got into deep discussions about it, but when I first asked your age, you said four and a word - _she-gee?_ \- that I assumed was some colloquialism meaning teen and that you were telling me you were fourteen instead of four hundred.”

Li looked confused and repeated, “She…?”

And Lin smiled and said, “Shìjì.” and Li nodded, enlightened, also smiling. Thranduil sighed because that was never going to change. 

“Well, enough of that. Let’s go in and get something to eat. I’m famished.” Thranduil said and the other three agreed, for that sort of magic was draining and they needed food to replenish themselves.

~0~

Aiwendil, Li and Lin decided to spend the night with Thranduil and the dwarves and enjoyed their fellowship that evening. After a while Li excused himself as he wished for some air. 

“Plus I want to see the glowing stone.” he said with a grin.

As he stepped out he breathed in the sweetly scented air with delight. He didn’t know why, but night just smelled better than the day. He walked about admiring the glowing veins in the stone and smiled as he noted all the winged elementals that flittered about, chattering with one another about how lovely the patterns were. 

He also saw many more darting here and there admiring the new vineyard fence and he knew they would be helping the vines to grow and burst with vitality. Right now, they were just delighted with the new scent in the air from the grape blossoms.

Suddenly he felt a presence and he saw a light approaching. A light that would have been invisible to all but those with maiar blood. And then with a bright flash the most stunning creature he’d ever seen in his life appeared before him. Tall and well made, with long burgundy hair with several well placed silver streaks and incredible quicksilver eyes. She was clothed in a gossamer gown of seafoam and peacock blues that had an iridescent cast to it.

Li shook himself and asked, “Oh! Hello. Were you looking for us?”

Giggling, the vision had laughter that sounded of silver bells tinkling, said, “Yes, indeed, you naughty boy! You and your sister didn’t inform your papa where you were going or that you would be staying so late! Your papa is very worried and sent me to look for you.”

Li groaned, for he’d assumed his sister had informed their papa where they were going and he looked at her helplessly and said, “I’m sorry. I thought he knew. We’d planned to spend the night. Do you think we should leave?” he asked, but noted there were no meara nearby. They usually showed up if there was a need for them. No one knew how that worked, but they’d all gotten used to this odd behavior of the equines.

“Now that I know where you are, that might not be necessary. Can you tell me why you felt it necessary to run off without telling your papa where you were going?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye that was visible in the dark. It reminded him of his mama a little.

“My sister came to fetch me when she found out King Thranduil needed the help of an earth maiar and wished Lord Aiwendil to attend to him. So we went with him to lend our assistance.”

“Hmmph. What did he need an earth maiar for?”

“Something very specific.” Li grinned, and then, “Follow me!” and set off at a quick pace making his way to the other side of Thranduil’s house and to the steps leading down to the river. Then he indicated the beautiful living lattice-work fence that lined the steps on both sides, and said, “This! I think we did a very nice job of it. It’s what he wanted and now he has his own vineyard mere steps away from his front door. Papa sent him all these vines, you see, and this is where he planted them and then wished for an earth maiar to help him form it into what you see.” and he smiled as the small elementals darted about tending and simply enjoying this new plaything they found on their doorstep.

“That looks quite nice, young man. You did, indeed, do a fine job. And is Lord Aiwendil still here?”

“Yes, he is. We decided to spend the night as it took a little more out of us than we thought it would.” Li said, and then, “Ach! Where are my manners! You know my name, but might I inquire as to your own, my lady?”

Laughing, the vision of loveliness said, “I am Nelora. I used to be one of the messengers between the realms before the Elvenking arrived and the need seemed to wain. I was within the city and answered your papa’s call. Usually I live right here in this forest.”

Bowing, Li said, “I’m honored to meet you, Lady Nelora. If you think it is prudent for us to stay, will you please convey to my papa that I am very sorry for the worry we have caused him and we will be home before the midday meal?”

“I do, indeed, feel it is advisable to stay where you are, especially if you’ve used the kind of magic I think you have, to create this lovely fence. I will tell your papa you are safe with Lord Aiwendil and are the guests of King Thranduil. I’m sure he will be relieved that you and your sister are safe.” she smiled, and then “But!” she said holding up her index finger and poking him in the chest, “I would expect to be scolded when you arrive home, if I were you. And next time,...” she smiled before dropping her _fana_ and her disembodied voice seemed to caress his ear, “...don’t rely on your sister to do the proper thing. Do it yourself!” And she was gone.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nelora.” he said with a sigh and thought he could hear her tinkling laughter in the distance.

~0~

Nelora went to report what she’d found to Lord Xin, assuring him Li and Lin were safe and with Lord Aiwendil at King Thranduil’s home. She just gave him the facts as she’d discovered them and she also conveyed Li's message. She did not add her opinion on the matter. That it had been Lin who had led her brother astray. That wasn’t her responsibility, nor her business. But she secretly hoped the young princess would come clean about misleading her brother that they had their father’s permission.

The only thing she did, which could be considered stepping out of line, was she sought out Sililya. This was because she was a friend of her father, Lord Vaiwë, who served Lord Manwë, but was too wild to settle in any one location. He commanded and _was_ the gale force winds of the world. Seeking out Sililya was a simple matter of just going to the nearest peak where the maia would often go in solitude to gaze up at the stars, for she missed her former duties and felt pathless. 

“My lady, I know I’m disturbing you, but I hope you will indulge me.” Nelora said softly.

“Hello, child. Of course, come.” Sililya smiled and patted the flat rock next to her. She knew Nelora was a bit of an oddity and her papa had asked her long ago to keep an eye on his wild child, as he knew she stayed in close proximity to her mama, who was a water nymph.

They sat in silence for a time before Sililya asked, “What troubles you, child?”

Sighing, Nelora said, “Your husband, the king, asked if I might locate your children as they had ventured out without informing him nor had they received his permission to go in the first place. I found them quite easily. They had joined Lord Aiwendil, who had been requested to attend to King Thranduil, over a landscaping matter for his home.”

“Ah! I see where this is going. Or at least where it went. Lin, fearing her papa would say no, would rather endure a scolding or punishment rather than miss an opportunity to see her Thranduil. And let me guess - she didn’t inform her brother nor Lord Aiwendil that she didn’t have his leave. Is that about the gist of it?”

“Aye, my lady. I’ve just come from King Xin and while he is not demanding they return at once - they chose to spend the night as their efforts were taxing - I could tell he was most displeased.” Nelora paused a moment, before adding, “If I may, my lady, I have a suggestion that might benefit both of them. Lin, to curb her wayward nature and Li, his accommodating nature.”

“I would actually welcome any suggestion you might have. You probably understand them more than most and I fear that includes myself and their papa at times.”

“Yes, I understand them. Your son a little more, because his precise nature is close to my own. Though, I also understand your daughter’s nature, for her fierce desire to be independent and free. Of the two she is more willful, I think.”

“Indeed.” Sililya said ruefully, and then she lifted a brow for Nelora to continue.

Blowing out a breath, she said, ”The Iarwain.” and at Sililya’s look of alarm, quickly added, “They are the only ones who can teach them. About their nature and the importance of maintaining a balance. That is why the Iarwain are always in pairs. Male and female. Earth and Air. They are also the embodiment of the Yin and Yang. I suspect Li and Lin will always find they need one another to feel complete, but the Iarwain are probably your best bet for teaching them about this land and their place in it. The two they befriended as children are quite close in the Taurenyd. Perhaps you can approach them, if you and Lord Xin decide they might be suitable to teach your children.” 

Sililya was silent a moment and then said with a sigh, “Perhaps you are right. They would actually enjoy the freedom to run wild in that forest and I know they’d be safe under the supervision of the Iarwain. Plus, they wouldn’t be able to cause any damage the Iarwain couldn’t remedy.” Then she got to her feet and lent a hand to assist Nelora to hers. “Thank you, Nelora. No matter what Lord Xin decides, I want you to know it is a fine idea.”

Nelora smiled and then released her _fana_ and sped off for her home.

She really hoped their parents would take her advice and send them to the Iarwain. They would know what to do with the twins and Nelora felt in her fëa that the two would be very important one day.

  
  



	31. Fostering by the Iarwain

Sililya decided to speak to her husband about perhaps seeking out the Iarwain who resided in the Taurenyd. This was a forest that lay close to the eastern wall of the Orocarni, nestled between the Siryagilel and Enaiduin rivers. 

“My love, perhaps we should consider sending them to those who might understand them.” Sililya offered.

“You want to send our children to the Iarwain.” Xin said flatly, but with an edge to his voice.

“Do you have another solution? For whatever reason they are obedient, well behaved young people when alone, but together they exert a disruptive influence upon one another. Tell me you disagree with this.” she all but demanded. 

She and her husband rarely disagreed on anything, and they never became angry with one another. But they came close where their youngest children were involved. Xin was torn, for he adored his children - all of them. But even he had to admit he was at a loss in how to deal with their youngest children. They were different in a way he simply felt was out of his experience and control.

This had been something they had all noticed when they were children in the Wild Wood. Some of the things they did was enchanting and charming. Others, such as the storms, not so much. He had been terribly upset when they had been taken in Dor-Winion, but even more so when he learned that his precious daughter was in a land far away and he was being asked to leave her there. He didn’t understand this, though he had chosen to submit. It was Ilúvatar’s Will, after all. 

But it had been a rude awakening when he realized why it may have been necessary to separate her from her brother in the first place. And that was because of their use of that wild elemental magic that was inherent within both of them. Separated they were manageable. Together they were utter chaos at times! And that became more than apparent when Lin came home.

It had taken them less than a decade to reacquaint themselves with one another and to catch up on all their individual adventures. Li would have to concede Lin had the more eventful time of it, but what came to their parent’s attention was that shortly after Lin’s return, Li began to stray and it was Lin leading him. Not intentionally, but she seemed able to manipulate him. First in small ways and then culminating into this last episode where she made him believe they had their papa’s permission to leave the city. The sad part was, had she asked, Xin would have given his permission.

And coming to a decision, Xin abruptly capitulated, “Very well. We will approach them and hope they can influence them where we have obviously failed them.”

But Sililya went to comfort him, “Nay, my love. It’s not that we have failed them. It’s just that there’s an aspect to their nature that we don’t understand. And we can't guide them if we don't understand them. And this is why we need the Iarwain. As was recently pointed out to me, the Iarwain are most like our Li and Lin. Who better to teach them balance than those who are already like them and understand that balance better than any other in this world?”

Sighing, Xin embraced his beloved and hoped they were doing the right thing.

~0~

Círdan had been in Limric for about a year and a half and he was greatly enjoying his time not only in the township, itself, but also in learning to sail the Great Lake of Nen Limael. He found it a great adventure and while he would always look back on his time sailing the seas of Lord Ulmo with fondness, he found this lake a very interesting creation. Who knew?! 

It was every bit as temperamental as the sea and had such a large diverse ecology that unlike the sea, all animals, birds and even people depended on it for their sustenance. It was a miracle to him and he found himself deeply drawn to it. He strongly suspected his Lord Ulmo for that peace of mind, heart and the love of this magnificent body of freshwater that teamed with life.

Círdan had his own home now, built on the edge of town, right on the waterfront where he had his sloop berthed. He even built a stall adjacent to his home and had hired a couple of lads from the town to barter his catches for that day. The lake was generous and he gave the lads a percentage of both his catch and a share of those items bartered they could bring home to their families.

The biggest surprise he’d found since coming to this land was how many of his Falathrim were here. Many had come to visit him and it smote his heart as he realized how many of them had been lost at sea for one reason or another. When they’d been released from the Halls of Waiting they had made their way to Tol Eressëa to once again take up their lives upon the sea. But for one reason or another, they’d all been in the Forest of Oromë when Lord Xin had come.

Lord Oropher would also come to visit him often, just to see how he was faring and Círdan always greeted him with joy, for Oropher was one of the few people he’d known since the Years of the Trees, though neither of them had ever seen them. There had been a time when they’d talk of going just to look. Not to stay, of course, but just to see them. This hadn't been a pipe dream, as this was during the time before travel between the lands had been shut down with the death of the trees and subsequent rebellion of the Noldor. But that time had never come and all had gone terribly wrong after that. But that was long ago and now they both felt as if this valley was their Blessed Realm. 

On this particular day he and Oropher were sitting out on his balcony, gazing at the placid lake and Oropher was talking about Thranduil’s plans for the southern plains, “There are quite a lot of trees and plants that grow wild there that we have no name for. Some were brought from the Hildórien, but there are other things there that we are just not familiar with. Thranduil is reluctant to clear them out in case they are something wholesome we can cultivate.”

“You know, many of the Falathrim you have in the forest were those who used to travel to Númenor and may have knowledge of plants that we lack. There was a time when the Númenóreans brought great trade and had a wealth of natural resources. It’s possible these strange plants are known to them.”

“Ha! I don’t know why I didn’t think of that myself. I must be slipping.” Oropher grinned.

“Many people dismiss my Falathrim as sea elves, not realizing they actually _go_ places.” Círdan said, rolling his eyes, and then, “You know, I would be happy to teach you and any other of your forest denizens how to sail. It’s a fine way to spend one’s day, especially during the Laire months.”

“I’ll pass on that. But I’ll certainly share your offer.” Oropher said, visibly shuddering.

“For a Teleri, you Iathrim are mighty adverse to learning sailing lore.” Círdan said dryly and a Teleri himself.

“We have River-elves!” Oropher said defensively, “And it’s not like I don’t know my way around a river-skiff. Though you’re not wrong about us. Some of us just take to the water or the forest. Few take to both. Then you have Lord Xin who decided he was going to rescue us all and just built a ship and threw himself into the sea with no one to teach him.”

“I’m sure he had help. You forget how many maiar are here. Many of which are water maiar and therefore have sea lore, including how to build ships. But I get your point. As a man, he has never limited himself. If it’s there and he wants to try it, he does so with no fear. I wonder if he’s ever failed at something?” he mused.

“If he has, he probably doesn’t give it a second thought. He doesn’t seem the type to dwell on failures. Then again, if he cares about something, he probably keeps trying until he gets it right. Like his wine. If he’s failed at something then it’s because he didn’t care enough to keep at it.”

“I think you’re probably right about that. I remember when I met the first men. They were a lot like us, but I never met an unbegotten man. Xin proves they were very close to us in their beginnings. And with that starlight I don’t see a difference at all. I would bet Xin is even taller than Elu Thingol.” Círdan said.

“You’d win that bet because I can tell you he is. But then, he too, wed a maia. Maybe there is a physical aspect with bonding with one of the ainu. All the people here are tall.” And then getting to his feet, said, “Well, I should get going. Aleth doesn’t like it when I’m gone and I still owe her for getting myself killed.” he smirked, “Thank you for the suggestion on the Falathrim. I’ll put out the word that we’re on the lookout for them. If you see any send them over to me, if you would.”

“I will, old friend.” Círdan smiled, “Fair morrow to you.”

“Until we meet again.” Oropher returned.

~0~

Círdan had been sleeping deeply when he suddenly awoke and wondered what had disturbed him. He didn’t often sleep these days, preferring reverie over actual sleep. But every once in a while he did sleep and when he did he slept deeply. And something had disturbed his rest. This irritated him and he got up to go see what in Utumno was going on out there.

But now, fully awake, he heard the sweetest sound his ears had ever heard. Someone - _something_ \- was singing out in the bay. Many somethings? For it sounded of more than one voice. Harmonies weaving about and interlocking in a melody heart wrenching in its simplicity and fair beyond words to describe. But when he reached his balcony his eyes beheld but a single form. A maid, glowing silver in the light of ithil, and she seemed to be gliding on top of the face of the lake, like an ice dancer skating upon the glaciated surface of a frozen pond.

Her long hair flowed behind her like a banner and it was impossible to determine the color for it seemed to be many colors like a fast flowing river. And her filmy gown hugged her curves and trailed behind her following her movements. And the song was coming from her. Only her. Círdan couldn’t believe his ears and he was completely enthralled by her.

Her song faltered when she felt his eyes on her and Círdan softly said, “Please don’t stop. Your song is the fairest thing I’ve ever heard.” _just like you,_ his mind silently added. And thankfully, thanks to Oropher’s block on him so many years ago she didn’t pick that thought up. 

She glided towards him with a small, gentle smile and said, “Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to disturb your rest.”

“You didn’t.” he lied, and then, “You are maiar. I take it you’re one of Lord Ulmo’s?”

“Yes.” she said simply. “I am Vëandeala and Lord Ulmo asked me to keep an eye on you, young Círdan. How are you faring in this land? Are you settling in?”

“Yes, I am. I find this land most fair. And I had no idea how important a freshwater lake could be. I find this one enchanting.”

“I am glad to hear it.” she smiled, and then, “I think you and I will be great friends.” and then she was gone.

Círdan sighed and murmured, “I certainly hope so.”

Círdan the Beardless

~0~

Once Xin and Sililya had made their decision, they wasted no time in traveling to Taurenyd to approach the Iarwain there. The name meant Forest of the Ents and that was because a large population of the Onyalie resided there. The Shepherds looked after the trees there while their Ent-wives planted their gardens just to the north of the forest.

Neither Xin or Sililya had extensive dealings with the wondrous Beings, but they had run across them from time to time. The fact they had removed themselves to the other side of the Orocarni in order to stay with them brought them joy even if they didn’t fellowship with them on a regular basis. 

When they arrived at the forest they were met by three of the Onyalie who bowed stiffly, resembling more of a lean than a bow and greeted them.

“Greetings, High King, Xin and to you, High Queen, Sililya. I am Elmroot and these are Birchstalk and Quietfir. We are here to escort you to the Lord and Lady of these woods.”

Xin nodded in return and said, “I thank you, Lord Elmroot. Please lead the way.” And their meara docilely followed behind the gentle giants as they were led deep into the woods. The trees of the forest moving to the sides to create a pathway for the Shepherds and the royals, until they entered a clearing with a large pond covered in water orchids, lily pads and water hyacinth and to the side of that was a cosy little cottage with a golden thatched roof, surrounded by lovely gardens. Seated on the porch was the Iarwain, Quinn Hollyheart and Ivy Silverflame, who rose to their feet to welcome the king and queen. 

This was the first time Xin and Sililya had met the Iarwain and they liked what they saw. Quinn was tall and hale with rosy cheeks and merry brown eyes, with russet hair and beard. He was plainly dressed in greens, browns and had a pipe that he held clenched in his teeth as he grinned at the two before him. His Ivy was also tall and slender with silver-white hair and bright blue twinkling eyes. She wore a pale blue dress trimmed and belted with living yellow-green ivy and matching blue slippers. 

“Welcome to our home, High King Xin and High Queen Sililya.” Quinn said in his rich and robust voice, and Ivy curtseyed, daintily and said, “Won’t you join us for some tea?”

Xin and Sililya smiled their greeting in return and gratefully joined them for some refreshment, their mearas wandering over to a sweet patch of grass near the pond, knowing they would be needed again shortly.

After all the pleasantries were observed, Quinn broke the ice by stating, “We know why you are here and we would be happy to teach your young ones.”

“We had begun teaching them while they were young, for they would use their magic to cause the fruit to bloom and the chicks to hatch before their time. We knew they meant no harm, but we felt they should know that all of Ilúvatar’s creations have their own time to flourish.” Ivy said gently.

“Indeed, and if they continued with their game it would bring about the death of those they were hastening, for they were aging them in moments, what would normally take months and years. We were sorry to hear the young lady was carried away, separating the two. They lost many years they could have used to learn of their power and themselves. How and when it should be used.” Quinn said.

“How did you know they had been carried away, if I might ask?” Xin queried. He was actually finding this very enlightening.

“Our kin from the Greenwood, Harmony Goldenwand and Van Amberflash, made their way here and gave us those tidings. They were sorely wounded with the black sorcery and the poison from the spiders. They did what they were able to give their guardianship to the king and they are now within his forest here.” Quinn said.

“I didn’t think anything could harm you.” Sililya exclaimed in dismay.

“We are connected to the land and the seasons upon the land. If the land dies it wounds us. And it’s not so much that we are harmed as weakened. It could be said that being unable to heal that which has been marred, poisoned or killed would cause us grievous injury for we would have failed in our purpose.” Ivy said.

“I can understand that.” Siliya said sadly, causing her husband to glance at her in concern. She’d never been quite the same after giving up her duties as the star, Luinil.

Xin decided to bring the conversation back to what he was most concerned with, “Since you are aware of our purpose here, might I ask how you would teach our children the wisdom of restraint. The one thing I’ve come to see is that when they are separated they are well disciplined and upstanding in their comportment. It is when they are together that they seem to lose all sense of propriety and act unwisely.”

The Iarwain exchanged a look of amusement and Quinn said, “They have to learn balance. And right now it is your daughter who wishes mastery over their relationship. Your son loves his sister and perhaps feels some guilt over not finding her when they were taken and so he will either capitulate to her wishes or choose not to look too closely when she dissembles.”

“Yes, she is willful at times and I strongly disapprove of her leading her brother astray.” Xin said, bluntly, still upset by their recent disobedience.

“He just needs to look closely at what she says, for she can not lie to him.” Ivy said.

“And he must not allow himself to be manipulated.” Quinn said, and then with a twinkle in his eye, added, “Mostly what we need to teach is for your son to stand up to his sister. He doesn’t lack self confidence but his kind nature causes him to be more accommodating than he should be. He needs to stand up for himself.”

This was a little too much for Xin who said, “You make my daughter sound like a conniving manipulator. She is impulsive at times, but she, too, has a kind nature.”

“We know this.” Ivy said gently, “There were times when he would talk her into things that she knew she shouldn’t do. But she wished to please her brother and felt there was no harm in it. Her’s is the power I was speaking of earlier. Hatching chicks before they were due and bringing forth fruit before its time.”

“They need to learn balance and that means they need to learn their place. What they both represent and that one can’t exist without the other. Neither can one dominate the other. And they both need the confidence to hold their place within that balance. They are the only born entities that so closely resemble ourselves, who are a Thought of Ilúvatar.”

“Very well. I am convinced. When would be a good time to deliver them into your care?” Xin asked, already knowing his wife’s mind on the matter.

“As soon as you like. We will be here waiting.” Quinn said with a hearty laugh.

As they rose to take their leave, Sililya said warmly, “Thank you so much. Both of you. You have no idea what this means to us.”

“I thank you as well. And it has been a pleasure to meet both of you.” Xin said. Raising his hands, fist to palm, in a show of respect and honor for the two, who bowed and curtseyed in return.

The mearas were waiting for them and they took their leave. This time without the Ent escort as the mearas now knew the way and would have been insulted had the escort been offered. And no one wanted to insult the mearas!

~0~

Three days later found Xin and Sililya escorting their children to the Taurenyd and gave them into the Fostering care of Quinn Hollyheart and Ivy Silverflame. And this is where they would make their home until such time the Iarwain deemed them ready to be loosed upon their land. Or the land ready for the twins. Whichever was more relevant when the time came….

For what it was worth, the twins didn’t think of this as a punishment or a banishment, but rather an adventure they were excited to embark on. They remembered the Iarwain with fondness and looked forward to spending their time with them. They were also excited because of all the elemental Beings that chose to reside with the Iarwain, including the Ents. Beings they were aware of but had never had any dealings with in the Wild Wood, due to the sheer size of that forest.

And all these Beings of Light had taken the Iarwain as their Lord and Lady, in a manner of speaking, though they all acknowledged Xin and Sililya as the High King and Queen of the land. Such was the nature of Kingship that the Land knew who ruled it and all these Elementals were part of the Land. The Iarwain insisted they were not monarchs of these elemental manifestations, but they did speak for them, but the way they phrased it was they provided voices for them. This confused the twins as they could understand the speech of all the fëa creatures.

“Oh, but we can understand them. They used to play with us when we were little. That was many years before we met you two, though.” Lin said. 

“They helped us with finding the seeds and saplings, most of which they carried over to this side. But after we met you both it went much smoother and we’ll always be grateful for your help. It’s so beautiful and I’m glad. Even though it’s not our Wild Wood, I can hear some echoes of their Song here.” Li said.

“We were happy to help. And we were sad to leave the Wild Wood, but some things are written that can’t be avoided and losing the Wild Wood was always going to be inevitable.” Quinn said.

“But we are glad you are back, little one. Your brother has missed you, but we tried to cheer him up.” Ivy smiled.

“Your brother would visit us occasionally. But diversion isn’t the same as having his sister. You and your brother are always welcome here, little one.” Quinn smiled, and then asked, “Did your parents tell you why you are here?”

“Yes. Mama and papa said we needed to be taught about our magic. To learn discipline.” Li said. 

“Yes. There were a couple of….moments where I lost control of it. I knocked down a Vala, though. He was very naughty and killed one of my spiders. For no reason! Just ran up and killed him like he was nothing. He was just a baby. And then he pointed a spear at my Thranduil and looked like he was going to skewer him and….well it just went off.” Lin said, her face crinkled in anxiety at the memory, but then she added, fiercely, “And I’m not sorry.” and as she allowed her emotions to get the better of her in that moment, the forest began responding to her and Quinn raised his arms to soothe the forest and he looked chidingly at her.

“Little One, you must control your emotions. You know this.” and as the forest returned to its usual serene state, Lin’s face crumpled as she cried, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt it.”

And Quinn folded the young woman into a comforting hug, “These last years are going to be hard for you, Little One. For both of you. It is imperative that you explore the essence of your magic. Discover your limitations and to find the edges of your abilities. There will come a time when you understand where your power ends and your brother’s begins. Once you discover that you will find your balance. 

“You are like me, just as Li is like Ivy. We will teach you all that we know so that you both may thrive. So you both can maintain the Balance. There are not many of us, but we were in every land. Ivy and I are with this valley, though we began in the Wild Wood and more are coming all the time. I think that means the lands held by the mannish tribes are under duress.”

Ivy picked up where Quinn left off, as though continuing with the same thought. They would learn that most elemental pairs and triads would speak with one thought, though many voices would convey the thought. “The ones who cared for the Old Forest are north of here in the Taurëala and the ones who cared for Eryn Galen are back with their king and people within Cîweryn Galen.” 

Quinn again took up the thread, “Those of the Hildórien, where your papa awoke, have never left. Even the small ones have their equivalent of us. You and Li are the children of the King. The King and the Land are one. In truth, you are the King’s Hand, but you are also the children of your mother. She is of the Heavens and part of that is within you, as well. There will be a time when you two will become very important for this Land to survive the tumult of the outer lands.”

“But that is a long way off.” Ivy chided, not wishing to frighten the young ones. “Right now you will learn and you mustn’t think of it as drudgery or tedious tasks. We will be sure to show you the joy to be found when everything does as it should.”

“Indeed, yes! Ilúvatar primed everything to work on its own. We only play a very minor role unless something goes wrong.” Quinn grinned.

“Or when it’s going to go wrong, like with the Wild Wood. Then we step in. But you will see!” Ivy smiled.

They were almost of age and nearly one thousand years of Anar, but they were still children and these last years until their majority were going to be physically and emotionally overwhelming at times. They needed to be prepared. They needed to be centered. They needed to find their Balance.


	32. Legolas Becomes an Adar

The long awaited day came when Mei Li’s time came upon her. Great excitement ensued and the parent’s of Mei Li, Lok and Dev, arrived to share their daughter’s joy. Oropher and Aleth, as well as Ninimmil and Gasben also arrived and the guest homes of Legolas finally came in handy to house all those who would celebrate the birth of the twins. 

Legolas’ sister, Aereth, also came to attend to her sister-in-honor, as she was a skilled midwife and very popular in many of the surrounding villages in her community. And knowing they were coming, Thranduil made sure they’d be settled by filling the larders of the guest-houses with supplies.

Luckily, the starlight had greatly affected not only the land, but also the people and that meant easier childbirth. No longer were women and ellyths in danger of dying in childbirth. This made child bearing almost universally risk free, save in cases of accidents. This one fear also made husbands very careful with their wives, coddling them to the point of distraction and exasperation.

Mei Li had been such a one and the only thing that had saved Legolas from having his ears pinched was Mei Li’s considerable girth due to the two children she would be bringing into the world. 

Aereth, Ninimmil and Dev were to attend their kinswoman, easing her labour, while their male counterparts were outside grilling fish and getting ready for the new arrivals. Thranduil, Valda and Aleth had been busy in his kitchen making bread, tarts and pies and he’d already brought many casks of wine and ale to soothe the anxious adar-to-be. Gimli, Ulf and Torald kept the nervous prince company while surreptitiously monitoring his ale consumption. All three were adads and understood the temptation of the ale during such a time.

Thranduil had also brought his first batch of flavored wine. This he’d made by simply mixing some of his lesser wines with some pressed fruits and tinkered about with it until he found one that he liked. This one was a light peach wine and he was about to learn a valuable lesson about fermentation and potency. For as it tasted of a light, refreshing fruit juice they drank of it freely, not realizing their danger, until one by one they succumbed to the heady effects of the wine and all of them found themselves partaking of a midday nap they hadn’t planned for. 

Recovering consciousness and their wits, they awoke and remonstrated with Thranduil for giving them a drink that should only be offered at Feasts and with a warning about its potency.

“Ugh! I feel as groggy as a week without Reverie. Son, what were you thinking?” Oropher exclaimed, focusing a baleful glare upon his son.

And Thranduil, who had spent most of his time in his kitchen baking, said defensively, “I’m sorry, ada! I didn’t know. I just thought it a nice Laer drink.”

“Then your tolerance for fermented drink has grown ten-fold since last we tippled together in Amon Lanc!” Oropher sniffed, still miffed that he’d been undone by the pale amber drink.

Luckily, the dwarves and Legolas had partook only of the ale and when the prince was called to the house he sprang up with a clear head. For the time had come and his wife needed him and he practically ran into his home. This was the part of her labors where she needed her husband to lend his strength to ease the children’s entry into the world. Shortly afterwards the first cry was heard. Ten minutes later the second sounded. The sons of Legolas had arrived! 

Then Aereth came out, beaming, and invited them all inside so they could meet the newest members of House Oropher. Dev and Ninimmil came out with the little ones and Lok went in to check on his daughter, pleased to note that Legolas was fussing and seeing to her comfort. It was also noted, with amusement, that this was probably the one time she allowed him to fuss over her without wishing to pinch him.

Thranduil, Oropher and Aleth cooed over the babies, fussing and holding the little bundles. Aereth explained that the eldest was Alon, who had his father’s golden hair and his brother was Balon and he had his mother’s dark locks. Both looked to have their mother’s eyes until the boys both opened their eyes and they were all surprised by the golden amber eyes that met their gaze. Lok’s eyes.

Dev chuckled and said, “Oh! I know someone who is just going to _love_ that!”

“Oh, what beautiful boys.” Valda sighed and Thranduil placed Alon into her arms, grinning like the proud daeradar he was. _Finally!_

Gasben, holding Balon, placed him into Gimli’s arms and the dwarf’s face broke into a gentle smile. Having had three little ones of his own he was quite competent around babies. Ulf and Torald contented themselves with looking on with gentle adoration, for _all_ babies were the Gift of Ilúvatar.

Legolas and Lok exited Mei Li’s confinement room so she could enjoy a well deserved nap and immediately went to claim the babes. Lok grinned as he saw his own eyes looking at him as he held little Balon and Legolas held his firstborn, Alon, a besotted look upon his face.

He looked up to his adar and said, “I think I finally understand, ada.”

Thranduil chuckled and said, “I think I said that exact same thing to your daeradar, son.” exchanging a look and grin with Oropher.

“Thankfully, you’ll never have to worry about your sons here in this land. Just the normal things like breaking their necks while jumping a creek or falling out of a tree.” Oropher smirked and it was the first time Gimli could see where Thranduil got that look. The same look he’d seen on his friend’s face numerous times in their travels. It was strangely comforting to know that the Elvenking hadn’t just sprouted from a tree into a fully formed king. That he too, had been someone’s baby boy, once.

They fussed with the babies for a little while longer before they went out into Legolas’ courtyard and celebrated the new additions to their family. And after a while those staying in the guest homes retired while Thranduil, his parents and the dwarves retired to Thranduil’s home. It was during this time that all, save Thranduil, decided his home needed a name. And so, Thranduil’s home was ever after known as Bar-en Thranduil. Though, Thranduil thought it should rather be called Bar-en Ellindë, for he knew who he meant this home for.

The kin of Legolas and Mei Li would stay on for the next three months, giving invaluable help to the new parents, which was greatly appreciated.

~0~

It had been a long and strange journey that had brought Voronwë to the Valley of Istilien, but he regretted none of it. Oh, he would have wished for a smoother voyage, but this land was paradise on Arda and his wife was happy. And he would crawl over the broken coral to provide his long suffering wife any measure of happiness and contentment that he could. 

He’d had to reassure his Ílima that, No! He wasn’t going to pick up sailing again. Yes! He was aware he could drown in a lake as well as the sea. No! He really didn’t wish to experience that again! Really! He was just going to pay his respects to his uncle. 

She’d still looked unhappy when he’d left, their three little ones clinging to her skirts not understanding why their nana was so sad. Sighing, he made his way to one of their neighboring villages, as he wished to hire a horse to ride to Limric. Finding and making the arrangements, he was leading the steed through the village towards the road when he heard himself hailed. At least, he assumed it was himself being hailed, for no name was called. More of a, "You there with the horse!" So he stopped and looked around in curiosity as he was fairly sure he didn’t know anyone here. Running towards him and waving him down was an ellon that was vaguely familiar to him, though he was certain he didn’t know him. 

As he stopped in front of him, Voronwë could tell this was a high Sindar lord. One of the Iathrim. He was sure of it. They all had a look about them, and this one had that look in spades!

“Good day to you. I apologize for interrupting you, but I have to ask - Are you one of Círdan’s Falathrim? You seem familiar to me and I was wondering if you were at the Mouths of Sirion or in Harlindon?”

“Yes. I was. Lord Círdan is my uncle and I was just on my way to see him. And now that I see you I feel I should know your name, lord.” Voronwë said. He, himself, was nobility through both his mother, Círdan’s sister, Elfirila, and his father, Aranwë, who was kin to Lord Fingolfin. He and his parents had dwelt first in Nevrast, where he’d met and wed his Sinda wife, Ílima and then in Gondolin before its destruction. They had all sought refuge at the Mouths of Sirion and had shared that haven with the refugees from the destruction of Doriath.

“Your uncle? Huh! I think that makes us kin in some convoluted way.” the ellon laughed, and said, “I am Oropher and your uncle is my cousin.”

“Indeed it does! Greetings to you, kinsman! I am Voronwë. Was there something in particular you needed a former Falathrim for? For I am here to tell you my wife would highly disapprove of anything having to do with me and sailing.” he grinned.

Oropher liked the ellon on the spot and thought he knew why his wife disapproved! “Indeed, there is. And no! It has naught to do with sailing. You see, my son has begun a rather large agricultural endeavour to the south and we’ve come across many plants and trees we can’t identify. Círdan said we should find some of his falathrim as you lads had extensive knowledge of such that you encountered in your travels. Do you think you might be interested in helping us identify them?”

This was the last thing Voronwë was expecting and he found the idea both intriguing and appealing and he fairly blurted out, “Yes! That would interest me very much.” then he grinned irrepressibly and added, “And it would please my wife even more.”

Oropher rolled his eyes and grinned in sympathy, “Aye, I certainly understand that, as well. Well, I won’t keep you, but over yonder,” pointing out a very fine talan that looked to be an official residence as well as home, courtesy of those who had seen the compound of Legolas and had gotten right to work on his, much to the dismay of both himself and his wife, “is my home. Seek me out when you are able and we’ll make plans to ride out. I’ll send word to my son to meet us there and we’ll see if you recognize some of the plants down there. There are some that just look strange and fantastical to my eyes. Bright yellow things in the the shape of a bow, large, spikey. large brown spheres with a shell as hard as wood, golden things with a tough hide with sharp leaves, gourd-like things that are filled with bitter brown seeds.”

Voronwë’s eyes had been getting larger and excitement filled him as he realized what was being described to him. To think! The fruit of Aman was here! Fruit that had been given as gifts to Númenor! He almost groaned that they couldn’t just ride there this moment. He was a bit surprised at himself. He never thought he’d be excited about fruit, but this was treasure!

In an excited voice, he said, “If these are what I think they are, they are a treasure for our people! Great wealth to be had in trade. For these may be the very fruits of Aman and gifted to Númenor and they will change everything for us. Ai! But I must see my uncle. He has been here almost two years and I haven’t paid my respects. I will seek you out next week from this day. Is this agreeable?”

“Yes! Yes it is! I’m so glad I spotted you. I thought I was being rather cheeky in halting you, but I’ll ask your pardon while shamelessly being pleased at the chance for this adventure.” And grinning he bid him fair morn until next week and Voronwë bid him good day and that it was a pleasure to meet him. For it truly was!

~0~

Voronwë made his way towards Limric and feared he would have to search to find his uncle. But he needn’t have worried. For as soon as the lake came into view he saw his uncle’s tall sloop, Alqaráme, in the distance. There was no mistaking the style and graceful lines. 

Carved in the ancient style of the Falmari of Alqualondë, the same which the rebellious Noldor had murdered, pillaged and then wantonly destroyed, was Alqaráme, or Swanwing. And as he rode in from an angle, Voronwë, after crossing a wondrous stone bridge that spanned the mighty Siryagilel, thought he saw a dazzling Being of shifting light. It shone not unlike Anar on the water’s surface, before it sped away on the surface of Nen Limael and then it was gone. 

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Voronwë hailed his uncle, “Uncle Nówë! Tis I, Voronwë!” And then he blinked again as he saw his uncle’s joyous face, beardless and youthful in its beauty, his unbound silver-white hair flowing like a streaming pennon.

“Nephew! Oh this is a joyous day, indeed! Come!” he said pointing, “There are stairs just yonder.” and his visage disappeared as he ducked inside to snatch up an ale cask - courtesy of Thranduil - and a couple of mugs. His nephew was awaiting him when he returned and he filled the mugs, handing one off to Voronwë, saying, “I’m so pleased to see you here and it brings me joy to see your face. I’ve thought of you often, over the years. But tell me how you come to be here, for the last I’d known, you’d sailed to Aman in the second age.”

Pulling deeply on the ale that reminded him of the pale ale of the Númenóreans, Voronwë replied, “I _did_ make my way towards Aman. However, my timing was unlucky, as that was the time Ilúvatar threw down Númenor and the wave drowned my ship and crew. When I was released from the Halls, I went to Tol Eressëa to take up sailing again. But my wife, having faded in her grief for me, had been released before me and intercepted me err I reached Alqualondë. There, she put her foot down, so to speak, and demanded of me to give up my life on the sea and return with her to the Forest of Oromë where her kin dwelt. We had no idea what was happening there, of course, and then we felt we couldn’t abandon them there. Then we followed our kin who took the offer of succor from Lord Xin. We have been here nigh on five centuries now.”

Círdan's face had grown grave as he listened, for he’d had no idea of his nephew's fate. And being estranged from his sister, no way to find out. Certainly their brother, Celwë, had no knowledge of this misadventure of their nephew. “I’m so sorry to hear this sad tale and I’m even sorrier that I didn’t know. And it grieves me that you were numbered among those so mistreated within that cursed forest, for I have heard the tales from many who were there. Please tell me you have found peace here, beloved kinsmen.”

“Peace? Hardly!” Voronwë grinned, “But Ílima and I have been blessed with two sons and a daughter, Noel, Celon and Arianne. All three resemble me and look like proper Noldo, but they have the Teleri spirit that draws them to the forest, just like their naneth.” he smiled.

“Are they grown? I’ll admit to curiosity at the slow aging that has affected the grandchildren of our people. My grandniece lives in Cîweryn Galen and while her sons grew to adulthood as is normal for us, their offspring have been adolescents for a long time now.”

“They are still children, though they be between fifty and one hundred years of age. I think we waited so long the starlight affected our children instead of our grandchildren had we had them when we first arrived here.”

“Oh that is interesting, but not as surprising as it once might have been. Your cousin, Ninimmil is there. She has remarried and they have a daughter, Galhel, who is at least two hundred years of Anar and she is still a child. Though, she might be entering her adolescent years. Her first daughter, Aereth, also lives there and she is the grandniece I spoke of. She has three sons, who in turn bore three children each. I get lost about there for they are all climbers and there are nine of them. One of my favorite memories is them climbing all over their daeradar, King Thranduil and covering him in blueberry jam. I think the only one who enjoyed it more was his adar, Oropher.” Círdan grinned, then sighed, “Poor Thranduil. Widowed and spending most of his life with little to no family but his son, and then coming here and finding himself neck-deep in them. But I think his days of solitude might be coming to an end.” he said brightening.

Voronwë’s head was spinning with all of that and knew he would have to have his uncle explain it to him again - slowly - but he was more concerned with the mention of Oropher, “I just met him. Oropher. He hailed me when I went to his village to hire the horse to come here. He remembered me from the Haven at Sirion and asked if I was one of your Falathrim. He mentioned that he’d like me to come south with him and his son to see if I can’t identify some of the plants that are unknown to them there. It sounds to me like they are plants from Aman that were gifted to the Númenóreans. If that is the case, Cîweryn Galen might end up being the richest land in this valley.”

“Oh that’s fine news!” Círdan grinned, and for the first time Voronwë saw that his uncle had dimples, but his uncle was speaking again, “It was my idea, you know. I can’t believe Oropher didn’t think of it himself, but like many, he seemed to think we spend all our time on the sea and never step onto dry land.”

But now Voronwë was distracted again, and blurted out, “Uncle! Please! What happened to your beard? You look….young?!! Is this the starlight’s effect upon you?” 

“You know, it might be. I was terribly annoyed, but there seems nothing to be done about it. Though, I’ll admit I miss it. It was the one thing that marked me apart from most other elves.”

“Well, I think the ship also marks you apart.” Voronwë smiled, and then hesitated before asking, “And what of that Being I saw you with when I rode up? Were my eyes deceiving me? I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a creature.”

But Círdan chuckled and said, “Sure you have. I know you’ve seen Ossë and Uinen. This one is called Vëandeala and said that Lord Ulmo had sent her to check up on me. She stays mostly to the lake and visits me from time to time. She is wonderful company.”

“Huh, that makes sense now that I think about it. I thought she looked like anar reflected on water. Well, I’m glad to hear Lord Ulmo hasn’t forgotten about you. I know Ossë and Uinen helped to guide Lord Xin’s ships. It made me feel better knowing that some of the Valar were on our side and ensuring our safety.”

“The Fëanturi helped him too, but yes. Whatever went wrong with Lord Oromë and his forest it didn’t go unnoticed and many helped when they saw a solution that didn’t involve defying Lord Manwë or throwing accusations at Lord Oromë.” Círdan said.

“I still don’t know how I feel about that. It’s rather disturbing that they engage in subterfuge and guile just like regular folk when they don’t want to face a difficult or awkward situation.” Voronwë said, frowning.

“I agree with you on that. A part of me would take comfort that they are not so different from us, except they are the Valar and have all the power that comes with that. So the mistakes they make have very real consequences.” an admission that Voronwë couldn’t argue with.

They spent many hours chatting, catching up and sharing their adventuring tales. They shared a midday repast and as Anar started her trek west and before she disappeared behind the Orocarni, Voronwë took his leave and began his trek home. He returned his horse and walked the remaining league home, there to be greeted by his anxious wife and the joyful sounds of his children, which turned to squeals of delight - especially after he gave them all sweets he's picked up in Limric.

And when he shared the news that Lord Oropher wished him to help in the agriculture of the south and his excitement about perhaps seeing those wondrous fruits he’d seen so long ago his wife was content and shared in his eager anticipation for their future.

~0~

One week later, at the appointed time, Voronwë presented himself at Oropher’s home and softly knocked upon the door. It was opened almost at once by a grinning Oropher, who exclaimed, “Lord Voronwë! Right on time! Come in! Come in!”

Voronwë compiled and he found himself settled in a comfortable sofa in what was obviously a home. Voronwë didn’t know what sort of duties a governor had, but clearly Oropher was more interested in providing a home for his wife than in seeking notice as a quadrant leader. Voronwë knew from his uncle that he’d once been King of Eryn Galen and correctly surmised that he’d been offered the crown and had refused it. And he also correctly surmised that it was for the sake of his wife that he’d made that decision.

After all the pleasantries and local chit-chat had been gotten out of the way, Oropher asked, “Is it in your mind to ride down there today or should we schedule this for another day. Truth to tell, I’m just enthused that we might be able to identify some of these strange plants. I know Thranduil is also looking forward to it.”

“I think he’s looking forward to experimenting with new things.” Aleth said, and at her husband’s look of inquiry, rolled her eyes and said, “Surely you noticed how well he cooks? I had no idea that any of you ellyn could navigate a kitchen, but he’s managed quite well on his own.”

“Oh well, no, I hadn’t. But that’s good to know. I actually feared he might go hungry.” Oropher said, and then, “Wait! No I didn’t. I just figured that nice young dame was doing the cooking.”

“No, she said he barely allows her in the kitchen. That he told her - more than once - that she works all day and the least he can do is feed her. Apparently his first efforts missed the mark. A lot! But she said he’s greatly improved and even more so when he finally relented and allowed her to teach him. I can tell you that they were quite used to each other in the kitchen. Never bumped each other at all.” she smiled, and then, lifting her brow at her husband, “You should spend more time in the kitchen yourself, husband. I know how helpless I felt the first time I truly had to cook. To try and feed us because there was none to do it for us. Nobody should be that helpless.”

“I agree with that, actually.” Voronwë said, “I just wish my wife felt the same. It’s like she’s afraid I’ll run off and jump onto the nearest ship if she teaches me.” 

“Were you both at the Havens, then? Oropher thought that’s where he saw you.”

“Aye. After Gondolin was destroyed. That was a bad day! And then it was there that nana and Uncle Nówë got into a terrible row. They’ve never spoken since. And now, they never will.” he said with a sigh.

“I know you were on a long voyage, seeking out Aman. Is that what set your ellith against your sailing? I’ve heard it said that you were the only survivor of that voyage.” Oropher asked.

“Nay, but that certainly set the quivers in her bow when she finally put her foot down. No, what set her against it once and for all was when I died at sea. I was sailing near to Númenor when Ilúvatar passed His Judgement upon them. We didn’t stand a chance. After leaving the Halls she caught me trying to go to Tol Eressëa and told me straight that if I didn’t give it up she would petition the valar to dissolve our marriage bond. I think I chose wisely. We went to her kin in that accursed forest and then Lord Xin came. Now we have three little ones and she’s very happy I’m not joining Uncle Nówë in his fishing enterprise.” Voronwë smiled.

“Oh my! You poor child” Aleth cried, passing him more scones and topping his tea off.

Oropher was of like mind. If he thought they had it bad in Menegroth, they certainly never had to deal with treachery, dragons, balrogs or a tidal wave from a drowned island. And Oropher was very glad Voronwë had been spared - _figuratively_ \- and was now with them.

Just then a brightly colored lovebird arrived with its mate at the open window and trilled and chirped to those in the room and Oropher got up to listen to what they had to say. And then he thanked them and spread some of their favorite seeds that he had in a very pretty ginger jar that he had at the window for just this purpose.

Returning he said, “That was from Thranduil. I sent him a message and he’s on his way to meet us in the pastureland. Are you ready, Voronwë?”

“Yes, indeed.” he said rising to his feet. “It has been a pleasure to meet you, my lady.” he said bowing.

“As it was to meet you as well, young ellon. Please feel free to stop by anytime you’re about. I’ll be sure to have tea and scones for you to nibble on.” Aleth said brightly.

Once out of earshot, Oropher smirked and said, "Careful, lad! I think my wife wants to adopt you."

And Voronwë grinned back and said, "No need, really. Especially since we are already kin!"

"True enough! I'll remind her of that. I would expect an invitation to dinner for you entire household err long."

"That would actually be quite appealing. It would be nice if my wife had a confidant that didn't live within our village."

The two ellyn left the dwelling and standing outside Oropher’s door were two snowy white meara who bowed when Oropher politely greeted them and thanked them for their generosity. Voronwë just stared as he’d never seen one of the legendary equines in his life, though he’d been in Istilien for nearly five centuries. But he followed Oropher’s lead and bowed to the stallions who had graciously answered whatever call they’d received.

  
The two leapt upon the proud equines backs and off they flew like the wind.  
  



	33. Fabulous Bounty and a Unexpected Blessing

When Ilúvatar had enclosed their land including all the Hildórien where men first awoke, there had been left great plains between the southern edge of the southern forest of Cîweryn Galen and the wall of the Palisors that marked the border to the Hildórien. It was in this area, just north of the Palisor, that the elves had begun cultivating wheat, rye, oat, barley and corn. 

They also grew tomato, cabbage, onion, potato, radish, carrot, peas, beets, sugarbeets, green beans and oilseed. These were all basic and staple crops. Producing them in large quantities meant they could be used in trade, while also providing their people with these basic needs. And in all this the Elvenking was well pleased as he toured the vast farmland plains. 

They had divided up the land into five hectare parcels, with each parcel dedicated to a single crop but with an eye towards not only rotating the crops, but also staggering the land’s use to leave every other parcel fallow to allow it to recover from its use. This suggestion had been Thranduil’s as this he’d seen with his own eyes from the mannish farms that had lain to the east of the Long Lake and surrounded the lands where flowed the Calduin and Anduin rivers.

No one knew who had taught the men this craft, though it was strongly suspected that it had been the Entwives themselves, err they were sundered from their Forest Shepherd counterparts in the Second Age. Thranduil knew there were both Ents and Entwives here in the Valley and he wondered if this wasn’t where the Entwives had ended up, in their efforts to escape the ravaging of the land from Sauron and his marauding orcs. And in this thought, the Elvenking pitied the Ents that still sought their Entwives and found them not.

Thranduil was joined this morn by Legolas, Amdir and Denethor as it was an easy thing for the Southern Quadrant Governors to make their way to join him. Legolas only came because he sensed his wife wished for some solitude and her parents were there for a visit. So he’d dropped the babes off into their care and had joined his adar. Now they only awaited Oropher and his Falathrim charge.

“Look, ada! They come!” Legolas exclaimed.

“Very good. And we are near to the wild plants. Let us hope this one is familiar with them and can name them for us.” Thranduil said.

And as they came closer the Governors and King were surprised that the one accompanying Oropher was a Noldo. It wasn’t as though they didn’t have those among their number that weren’t of the Tribe of Tata and the Tatyar. Just as they, themselves, were of the Minyar of the Tribe of Enel. And when the great sundering had occurred there had been many of the Tatyar who had cleaved themselves to Enel. But that had been in their beginnings and none now had the look of this fellow. For as they drew closer they plainly saw the Light of those who had been born in Aman - not to mention that otherworldly Light that lit the eyes of the re-embodied. This ellon had both.

Drawing up, Oropher cheerfully said, “Ah! Here you are! I’d like to introduce you to our kinsmen, Lord Voronwë, who is nephew to Lord Círdan, as well as one of his Falathrim.” and then, “Voronwë, this is my son, Thranduil, my grandson, Legolas and Lords Denethor and Amdir.” and all bowed as well as they could in the saddle and exchanged pleasantries and greetings.

Then Oropher continued, “Lord Voronwë has been both to Aman and to Númenor and has high hopes of being able to identify those pesky plants and trees that appear so strange to our eyes.”

Then they began the ride south toward the Palisor where some of those from Cîweryn Galen had planted those things they’d brought back with them from the Hildórien, as well as some that had already grown wild there.

On their way they saw great progress had been made in their attempts at cultivating orchards from trees that grew wild in their forest. These included sugar maple trees, that had been native to the Greenwood and brought here, so they could tap the maple sap in large quantities. They also had orchards of olive, peach, lemon, orange, apple, walnut, pecan and almond. And scattered throughout the farmlands and orchards were bee colonies that would pollinate everything in their area and then produce vast quantities of honey. 

They finally reached the area in question and Voronwë’s lips parted in surprise at the myriad bounty he saw before his eyes. There were many exotic plants that grew wild here including pineapple, vanilla bean orchids, avocado, pomegranate, fig, persimmon and every berry bush known. There were also interspersed trees of pear, plum, cashew, cherry, cinnamon, coconut, banana, macadamia and cocoa trees. And sugar cane!

Voronwë dismounted and walked quickly over towards the river and standing amidst the wild growth, began to laugh in sheer joy, and at the inquisitive looks, said, “We’re rich!” and spreading his arms, added, “This is the wealth of the entire world. This is what made Aman and Númenor a paradise. It wasn’t the climate. It wasn’t the things they built with their hands. It was this!”    
  


The others dismounted and walked over to join him. And then he pulled out his knife and began cutting fruits from various bushes, slicing them and offering the governors the slices while giving the fruit names and its virtues - how it could be served, what other foods it went well with, whether it could be baked or should be served as is. 

Some things, like the coconuts, required brute force to open, but once accomplished the innards were truly amazing. Voronwë took one of the green fruits that lay on the ground, and using his knife cut away the outer layer, exposing the hard brown nut in the center.

Oropher nudged his son and said, “That’s as far as I got before giving up!”

But Voronwë simply smiled and said, “Watch this!” and then demonstrated that the three spots on top were what Ilúvatar provided as drinking holes by carefully prying up the bark leaving three holes in the top. And then he put it to his mouth and drank the milk within, closing his eyes in delight. “Ah! I’ve missed this!” and quickly doing the same to the others on the ground he soon had all in their party holding their own coconut. “Go on! Drink up!”

And after finishing his drink, he took the butt end of his knife and began tapping hard around its exterior until it had cracked neatly in half. Then taking the blade, began slicing into the fleshy white interior and gave a piece to everyone. “This meat has several uses. And obviously, calling it meat is a bit of a misnomer, since it’s just the pulp of the fruit. But it is very good in baked cakes and as a dry garnish. Though the Númenóreans were much more adventurous with it and developed many spicy meat dishes with it. I suppose it could be used for fish. Actually, I’d bet adding it to a batter would make a fine crust. But that’s not all that this fruit has to offer. You can process the pulp down to a very fine oil.” and then fell silent as he looked up and saw the five ellyn just staring at him in wonder.

And then Oropher looked at his fellows and said, “He’s been here all four hundred and fifty three years. In fact he was with us in that accursed forest.” he said with a lifted brow.

“We really need to find out what our people are experts at.” Denethor said, shaking his head. “I think we’d be very surprised.”

“I’m not sure even that would help.” Thranduil said, and then addressing Voronwë, asked, “If you were asked, what would you have said to such a question?”

And Voronwë immediately answered, “Sailing. And perhaps that I’m handy at candlemaking.” And then added sadly, “I’ve been at loose ends for a while now. I’ve mainly been working as a handy-ellon. Repairing frayed ropes, broken tools and whatnot. That’s why this sounded so exciting to me.”

“Please consider yourself hired. For what exactly, I don’t know. But right now you are the most important ellon in this realm.” Thranduil said at once and was gratified by Voronwë’s joyous face. Everyone needed a purpose.

~0~

Afterwards, Voronwë began teaching all the elves about each of the plants and trees, insisting that those near the river should be left in peace, but become the sires of those things they wished to grow in abundance. And he especially wanted them to take care of the Cocoa trees and sugar cane. Some of the farmers worried about the sugar cane as they’d already run up against the fearsome bamboo stalks - they’d never agree that it was actually a grass - that spread like a blight! But Voronwë assured them it was a clumper and not a runner, else the entire bank of the river would have been overrun with them.

And though they were dubious, they followed his instructions and planted but a single hectare, while setting aside several more for the eventual increase of the crop. They had also seeded additional hectares with the clippings of the fruit bearing bushes and planted the saplings for orchards of all the trees that were growing wild near the river that, as yet, had no name. And the elves had taken the time to see what was useful and what made the plants and trees thrive. And this careful cultivation would make them the only supplier of several types of produce that only grew in the South. 

Voronwë had looked for and found additional Falathrim and had been pleased to find that many of his crew from their drowned ship were numbered among the denizens of Cîweryn Galen. All had been forbidden to seek trade on the water, including skiff services, by wives who wouldn’t tolerate a drowned husband a second time. And these ellyn were also familiar with these plants due to their many ports of call at Númenor of old.

And all were at loose ends. 

Such was the plight of many who had died during the course of an occupation, be it from accident, catastrophe or sheer misfortune. And they wouldn’t have fared any better had they been in another place within Aman and hadn’t had the good fortune of being in the Forest of Oromë, though they hadn’t thought it good fortune at the time. 

When these elves had seen the efforts underway and had there been any lingering doubts among the dubious farmers, the excitement of these elves convinced them that their King hadn’t lost his marbles in trusting Lord Voronwë and his madcap schemes. These elves convinced them that not only did these plants have value, they would become their most valued asset in all the valley as they were rare plants and only grew in temperate climes. 

And the Falathrim also knew how to process them to be bartered in their most valued form. Then it was that the lonely boarding house that Lord Denethor had built, well outside his southwest Haraddún Quadrant, near to the Paliôl River, began to have company. This was the same heretofore unnamed river that had finally gotten a name, though it was just as ironic as the name Palisor for the sheer mountain pass that acted as a barrier to the Hildórien.

Out of curiosity, Voronwë had asked Oropher, “Who named the Palisor? For, unless my Lore Masters utterly failed me, that name means flat-lawn. They are anything but!” he quipped.

Oropher had shrugged and said, “No idea. But it wouldn’t surprise me to learn Lord Xin had named them himself. He seems to have a strange sense of humor at limes. Very dry. So dry, in fact, you really have to look him in the eye to see if he’s teasing you.” grinning he added, “The conversation probably occurred after he and his four sons climbed through them to find their kin in the Wild Wood. And responding to their complaints at the hard journey, I swear I can almost hear him say,  _ That? Why that was a mere morning’s stroll. In fact, I think I’ll call these the Palisors, as they were surely just a walk across the lawn.”  _ he said with an uncannily accurate mimic of Lord Xin’s deep dulcet tones.

Laughing with real amusement, Voronwë grinned and said, “Ah yes! I’ve known folk like that. Tis like calling rough stormy seas naught but the gentle lap of a lake. Or likening a dragon to a dragonfly. Small irritants, really.” 

“Exactly!”

So, in the same spirit of mischief, the river had received the name, Paliôl. For while it originated from the runoff of the Palisor, it was neither flat, nor a flood, which the name implied. Indeed, it was a rather placid, pleasant and well behaved river. Why, it even allowed the channels to be cut to irrigate the crops and orchards there and was very generous with its waters.

And now the construction began in earnest to add shops and homes near to the Boarding House, itself enlarged and turned into a proper Inn and Tavern - the name to be determined later, of course! Some of these were built right along the river’s edge by the Falathrim. For if they couldn’t sail, by golly, they could at least  _ look!  _ But their reason for relocating there was so they could oversee the processing of their produce into that which they could barter in bulk. So, while their wives might be unhappy about their husbands being so close to the river, they couldn’t complain about their new positions of authority, as the King had made all of them  _ Management! _

And overseeing all of them was Voronwë, himself, who was in the process of building his own home on the far side of the Paliôl, right beside a lovely stone bridge that was already there, courtesy of the dwarves. When his wife would object, this time he was firm, telling her, “Nonsense! There are rivers all throughout the forest and you cared naught for those. This is no different and the children must learn water as well as forest lore. Here they will have both. Besides, a time will come when they must learn how to fish. Trust me! You will appreciate our location err long.”

And indeed, their home was almost the mirror configuration of the king’s with the forest to their north, the Orocarni to their west, the river and the budding town to their east and the farmlands to their south. And following the western side of the river was a road that cut through the forest and barely five leagues to the north was the Forvendún Quadrant and the homes of Legolas and Thranduil where the Paliôl emptied into the Limduin that in turn spilled its contents into Nan Limael. This strange closeness to the northwestern quadrant was due to the northeasterly tilt of the great forest that was their home. 

Voronwë had set several overseers to the farmlands, some of which were the farmers themselves. This was a wise decision as the farmers really didn’t appreciate being told their business by these Falathim, having a distrust for sea-elves. Which Voronwë found odd, since they were all Teleri and the Teleri  _ were _ the sea-elves. Nevertheless, he was able to convince the farmers which hectares to plant next to each as the insects that would trouble one would be a fine meal for the others that congregated at the other. And so on and so forth keeping the pests to a minimum. 

And the starlight infused land made it bring forth life in abundance and they found they had more than one and up to three harvests a year before the land was allowed to sleep during Yelin. These were then processed into their bulk form that first filled the storehouses within the forest and the excess that would be bartered. But so far none of these had been turned into any sort of finished products as of yet. 

They had been crating the fruit and nuts and had gotten very good at grinding the cocoa into powder, but no one wanted it in its raw form. And while their fruits, nuts and vegetables were in high demand, what they found most people wanted was the olive, coconut and seed oils they produced. And this they bartered for the more practical things like the decorative combs, painted silk and the lighting globes. But it was a beginning.

Soon, they were jarring their own fruit jams and preserves and pickled vegetables and these became quite popular as a finished product was always more in demand than a bushel of the same ingredients. Because if there was one thing even the immortal wish for and that is more leisure time. Time to pursue hobbies or spend with friends and family. Of taking little ones on picnics to the nearest swimming pond.

And Thranduil was finding things were actually picking up for him. He was much more busy than he’d thought he’d be when he first came here and learned how different his life was going to be from what it had been in the Greenwood. He had thought he was just going to be a figurehead and at first he wasn’t sure whether he had approved of that or not. 

It wasn’t that he felt he should be king. Far from it! He’d been willing, indeed, expecting to give it all up. Perhaps to his father. He just didn’t see why a figurehead was needed and felt it might hinder him from finding a true lifepath. Something he’d never had a choice in pursuing like most ellyn of his age. 

But he also knew there were so many more people here than had ever been in the Greenwood, even before Dagorlad had taken so many of them. Xin had shown considerable wisdom in his suggestion that they split it into the four quadrants with their own governors. That had taken so much off his plate he’d wondered why they even needed him as King. 

But he’d found that having someone to make the final decisions on some matters had a wisdom to it. Had he not been there, the four Governors could have argued for an age over certain issues that had come up. Issues that he had resolved in an hour. 

But he’d also found that once he put his mind to it they were no longer just trading things that grew in their forest and were just making due with the produce they bartered for. They had not been living a mean existence, but they hadn’t been thriving, either. But he could also understand this. From his conversations with those who had lived within the Forest of Oromë, they had all been near to starving so this probably felt like the bounty of kings in comparison.

But now they were beginning to become an equal trading partner within the Valley. And Thranduil began to recognize that his organizational skills did have some value. Something he hadn’t actually considered before now. And he felt he was contributing to lifting their quality of life and that was all he had ever wanted for his people. And had he truly considered it, he treated all his people as his family and they, in turn, looked to him as though he were their father. Not really a king at all, for that implied they were ruled and they didn’t feel ruled. Rather they felt safe with him at the helm.

The first thing he did was get an accounting of all they had as far as assets and what they needed and what they could substitute to meet those needs. Half of what he perceived as their main problem was insisting on trading for things they were used to subsisting on. And while wheat grew best in the northern climes of the valley, Thranduil had found they could grow other things in the south to supplement the grain in the diets of those in Cîweryn Galen.

It also meant those in the Haraddún and Haradrhûn districts didn’t have to make the long trek to trade with those in the north, nor did they have to depend on trade with those of the Forvendún and Forvenrhûn districts. Corn, rice and even chestnut and almond trees all produced food stuffs that could be ground into flour and meal. Once their people got used to this shift in their diet they found they could concentrate their labour and efforts in other directions. 

And once they shifted their efforts from collecting the kinds of produce that the wheat producers wanted in barter they found they could shift to those things the dairy producers wanted. Thranduil had even used some of the items he’d brought from the Halls as barter for additional goats and cows to breed with those they’d brought with them. And so, they were slowly building up their own dairy herds. 

So much activity and trading now took place beyond the southern border of Cîweryn Galen that a trading post had sprung up there for more ease in trading produce and other items that started making their way south for easier access to the exotic produce that only came from that region. Buildings even sprung up that were dedicated to producing the packaging and the packing materials for transport.

Soon enough, a goodly sized village sprang up and boasted everything from a blacksmith, who had taken to smelting down their swords and weapons and turning them into farm implements and other useful items, florist shops, draper, tailor and haberdashery, cobbler, bakery and candle shops which turned out a fine business due to the large beekeeping farms nearby. 

There was even a Farmer’s Market so the denizens could pick out fresh produce so they needn’t buy in bulk. And for those unwed ellon who wished to pass the time with friends, the Inn began to serve food and drink and became a meeting place for all who wished to fellowship, engage in a game of Darts, Droughts or Backgammon, or just sit and visit before a cozy fire.

Soon, Thranduil thought in amusement, they were going to have to give that town a name, for it was a fully functioning town now.

~Caras Galen~

Today found Thranduil in Caras Galen, the new village that had established itself outside the southern edge of Cîweryn Galen and had earned itself a name at last. Not only did Caras Galen now trade in whole produce, but they had several specialty shops that dealt in items that could only be gotten from the Village. They’d even began to get travelers from the villages north of Cîweryn Galen and the township of Limric had approached Thranduil to see if they couldn’t open branches of some of their shops within their Town. Thranduil had told them that he was open to that possibility as soon as he found someone who wished to live there.

Thranduil rather liked the name as it reminded him of home. He still thought of the Rhovanion as his home. He’d spent over two ages there. He knew eventually he would settle here and think of it as home. And he _ did  _ love this Valley. He loved the absolute peace and tranquility here. No orcs that would ambush you. No malevolent spiders trying to ensnare you. There weren’t even any predators that were dangerous to the people here. There were things that preyed on each other, but nothing that bothered people. 

Thranduil was walking down one of the well ordered streets and found that he liked the look of the place and stopped before the former Boarding House, now a fully furnished and functioning Tavern and Inn and he burst into laughter at the name on the sign -  _ Stagger Inn! _

And an idea came to him and he decided to enter and seek out the proprietor. What he found was twin brothers who looked very familiar to him though he couldn’t at first place them. And they were the quirkiest ellyn Thranduil had ever met. And he liked them on the spot.

He began by introducing himself, but was cut off by their tomfoolery, “Oh! But we know you, don’t we brother?” 

“Indeed we do brother! Indeed we do. But he’s gotten old, he has!

“He has indeed, now you mention it, brother! Indeed he has!”

“And he’s famous now! Who would have thought such a skinny elfling would make his mark?”

“Well, the last we saw him he was a skinny elfling. But they do grow up you know!”

“Alas yes, mores the pity!”

“Indeed, brother! Then they talk back!”

And then they abruptly halted their chatter, and both snapping their heads to look straight at the king, and their “What do you want?” was said in stereo and Thranduil just sat there a moment in shocked silence, looking agape at them, his mouth hanging open, setting the twins off again.

“He’ll catch all the flies he keeps that up!”

“Indeed he will! Do you think we should keep him?”

“Well, he’d certainly liven up the place, wouldn’t he?”

“Indeed he would, brother. A pretty little fly catcher to place in the corner!”

And then, “Would you stop torturing the king, ada?” An ellon said, plopping a mug of ale in front of the king.

“Indeed! That is not proper at all!” said his mirror.

And then twin ellyth approached bringing bread, cheese and grapes and setting it in front of him, tut-tutting in disapproval at their adar and uncle’s antics.

And Thranduil saw that the ellyn could have been the brothers of Elladan and Elrohir, and the sisters appeared the very image of Arwen Undómiel, who was herself the image of Lúthien Tinuviel, the children of Elrond Peredhel and suddenly Thranduil knew who these strange ellyn were.

“You are El…” and that’s as far as he got, as the twin brothers put their hands over his mouth and with a suddenly piercing grey gaze from both removed their hands and were back to their irrepressible selves.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Rívorn and this is my brother, Rímor.” the one said, and then, "My good wife is out shopping, but these rascals are my sons Alphalag and Alagon.” who bowed in greeting.

“And my wife is with his.” said the other, pointing his thumb at his brother, “But these sweet ellyth are my daughters and they are Mereth and Meriel.” who curtsied prettily.

And then they impishly said together, “And they’re far better than us!” both grinning proudly.

Thranduil was grinning by now and truly joyous at this discovery. He knew he couldn’t tell many, but he could tell his adar! “It is a pleasure to meet you all. And as to what I want? Why, I make a fruit wine that my adar says should have a warning label and I wondered if you’d be willing to serve it here? I think, now that I’ve met you, that it could only be you that I would wish to serve it. Do you think that would be something you’d be interested in?”

The elder ellyn blinked once then stared intently into one another eyes - it was clear to any observing they were mind-speaking - and they seemed to come to a consensus, and said together, “Bring samples!”

“I will! I don’t have many yet, but I have about a dozen so far. I’ll leave the naming of them to you.” and pointing about him, indicating the tavern, in general, added, “You seem to have a knack for it!” 

And then he finished his tankard and declared it had been a pleasure to meet them all and bid them good morrow! and took his leave.

“Well! I think that might have been a fortuitous meeting, brother!” said Rívorn after the king had left.

“Indeed! I do believe you are correct, brother! Fortuitous, indeed!” said Rímor.

~0~

And Thranduil peered into the window after he’d left and he wasn’t surprised when another ellon came out, joined by several others - all known to Thranduil - and began to play the harp, while the elder twin brothers played flute and pan-flute while the others began to dance a jig. And they all looked to be filled with joy. And Thranduil turned away, a serene look upon his face.


	34. Glad Tidings and Strong Wine

When Thranduil had left the Stagger Inn and Caren Galen, he headed for the Forvenrhûn and to his adar’s home. And hoping against hope, that his adar was home, he knocked upon the door and entered when he heard Oropher’s voice bidding him entry. There he found his parents relaxing, his naneth working on some embroidery and his adar carving one of his decorative boxes and the first thing he thought of was that they should take crafts such as these and open up a specialty boutique shop in some of the other towns and villages. But then he shook himself for his adar was talking and he’d missed most of it.

“So what do you think, Thranduil?” Oropher asked, a smile on his face.

“Forgive me, ada. I’m afraid my mind was drifting.” Thranduil said and wondered when his naneth giggled.

“He knows, dearest. He was just teasing you. It was plain that you were in a world all on your own.” Aleth said.

“Yes, indeed.” Oropher smirked, and then, “Now that your head is out of the clouds, can you tell us what has you so distracted, son?”

Thranduil seated himself and accepted a cuppa from his naneth, and said, “You’ll never guess who I ran into.” and then taking a sip of his tea, he almost spewed it when his adar reached over to pinch him. _Hard!”_

And wagging his finger at his son, said, “Oh no you don’t! That’s my game. Now _out_ with it!”

Then Thranduil grinned and said, “Now you know how it feels.” and then lifted his arm in a block and an exclamation of _ack!_ springing from him, “Alright! Alright, ada! Peace, I say!” and then taking a soothing breath, said, “I ran into Eluréd and Elurín today. They run the boarding house that’s now a tavern and inn. They call it, Stagger Inn.”

Oropher was silent for a moment and then said, “That’s not funny, son. You know I looked everywhere for those children and found not a sign of them.”

“That’s probably because Daeron rescued them and spirited them away. I’m conjecturing on that last part since I've never met him. But I did peek into the window after I left and an ellon came out matching the description you've given over the years, with a wife and children and started to play for them. And I could be mistaken, but the wife of Daeron appeared to my eyes as Gilmith. The perethel daughter of Imrazôr and Mithrellas of the Belfalas.”

“But how did they come to be here?” Oropher exclaimed, afraid to believe it was true.

“Well, they didn’t die. That much I can assure you. I wonder if they came to be in Eryn Galen by some convoluted travels. They could have been in the Belfalas - at least long enough for Daeron to pick up a wife - and traveled to Lothlórien before coming to the Greenwood and then just followed the migration of our people.”

“Or in the Greenwood the entire time. For I find it hard to believe that Amdir and Amroth would not have noticed them at the very least.” Aleth said, and then, “Though I believe you are right about the Belfalas part.”

“They certainly would have had an easier time disappearing into the Greenwood.” Thranduil agreed, adding, “But, regardless of how they came to be here, the fact is they _are_ here and they run the Tavern.” Thranduil smiled, and then, “They also don’t wish people to know who they really are. When I tried to name them - after they mercilessly teased me - they introduced themselves as Rívorn and Rímor.” causing his naneth to burst into laughter.

“Black crown? They sound like imps!” she chuckled.

And Thranduil grinned, “They are irrepressibly insane - except not. I honestly believe there must have been some point when they were heavily exposed to the small Fëa Folk. For they are fluent in nonsense-speak. Truly! They’ve made it into an artform. Their children even came out and remonstrated with their naughty adars to stop torturing me. And I’m here to tell you Rívorn’s sons looked like they could be the brothers of Lord Elrond’s sons, Elladan and Elrohir and the daughters of Rímon looked to be the very image of our lost Lúthien. And I find I take comfort in knowing they are with us.”

“Truly? Please tell me you are not playing some cruel joke on your old adar, my son.” Oropher said, a wistful look upon his face as though he were convinced, but also afraid to hope.

“Very well, ada. I am not playing a cruel joke upon you!” Thranduil said with a grin, and then, “And I am also here because the reason I went into the Inn in the first place was...well, honestly because I loved the name, but also because it came to my mind to ask if they would be interested in serving my flavored wines. And they are.” he concluded with a smug look upon his face.

His adar blanched and exclaimed, “You’d wish to expose our people to that strong drink? Why?”

“Because the name of their tavern is _Stagger Inn!”_ Thranduil said, rolling his eyes as though this was the most obvious concept imaginable, and then, “And when I go back to present them with my samples, I want you to go with me.”

~0~

A week later found Oropher accompanying his son to Caren Galen and to the Stagger Inn and for this trip they’d taken a small buckboard wagon. Not because Thranduil brought so many samples, but he wanted a sedate journey with his adar. But he hadn’t brought bottles. He brought casks.

As they pulled up Thranduil smiled as he heard his adar’s chuckle, and saying, “It really _is_ called Stagger Inn. I swear I thought you were pulling my leg.”

“Why would I do that?” Thranduil asked, as he climbed down and grabbed one of the casks while his adar took another. 

“Because you’re my son and you’re you!” Oropher smirked, and chuckled as his grown son made a face and stuck his tongue out at him.

Entering the tavern they found it empty and wondered if they had come too early. It was still early morning, relatively speaking, and they had expected to find a full house with those hoping to break their fast before heading out to the fields. So they set their casks on top of the bar and went in search of someone.

When they made their way into the dining hall, Thranduil noticed the twin brothers sitting in front of the fire with a pair of ellyth, who also happened to be twins, snuggled up to the brothers and were obviously their wives. It was such an intimate scene Thranduil and Oropher instantly became uncomfortable and knew they were intruding. 

They were about to withdraw, when one of the brothers noticed Thranduil and rose to greet him. But when he saw Oropher’s stunned face he gave a reproachful look to Thranduil who quickly walked forward to introduce Oropher, “Adar, this is Lord Rímor. He and his brother, Lord Rívorn, “ indicating the fast approaching brother, “Are the proprietors of this fine establishment. My lords, this is my adar, Lord Oropher. We’ve brought some samples of my wine for you to try.” and then said very lowly, “I swear to you I only told him. He searched, you see. You have my word you are safe.” And the brothers stared intently at him for a moment and then broke out in sunny smiles.

“We are most pleased to meet you, Lord Oropher, are we not brother?”

“Indeed we are, brother! But please! Stand on no ceremony here. 

“Indeed yes! For there are no lords here.”

“Indeed no! Except for yourselves, isn’t that right, brother?”

“Indeed, you’re right, brother! Do forgive my imprecision!”

“Imprecision, brother? Nay! Impudence more like!”

“Why thank you, brother! I do love to work on my impudence!”

“Indeed, you do, brother! But, alas! We are remiss!”

“We are? How ever so, brother?”

“Why, we’re neglecting our brides, brother!”

“I say, brother! That is remiss, indeed!”

“We must make amends, brother!”

“Indeed, we must, brother!” And walking over to their wives, they bowed, in unison, holding out their hands which their mirthful brides took, rising up to join them and fully supporting their tomfoolery.

“My lady, fair! Please allow me to introduce you to King Thranduil and his adar, Lord Oropher. My Lords, this is my lovely bride, Lirana.” Rívorn proudly proclaimed. Bows and greetings and a curtsey were exchanged.

Rímor then presented his wife, “And this is my most fair blossom, Liraen.” Another round of greetings, bows and another curtsey, ensued.

They were lovely ladies with tawny hair that mingled golden, ash, russet and light golden browns that shone in the light like honey, but much more lustrous and bright. And their blue-green eyes shone like aquamarine gems. Conversely, with their thick black hair and clear grey eyes, their husbands took after their foremothers, Lúthien Tinúviel and the maia, Melian, before her. All four of their children had their adars’ black hair and the lovely jewels of their naneths’ eyes.

The ladies, after being properly introduced, took their leave knowing their husbands’ had business to conduct.

Following the brothers into the bar area Thranduil and Oropher tapped the casks with spigots. Then they left, much to the brothers’ chagrin, and returned with two more and then two more after that. And seeing newly washed tumblers, that appeared to his eyes as fine stemless wine glasses, Thranduil took two that he filled to three fingers each and brought them over to the table where they were seated.

The wine samples Thranduil presented were all made with the same light white he had in his wine cavern. And despite what his adar said about its potency, he rather liked how it mixed with the fruit flavors. He started them off with the Peach and waited for their reaction.

The brothers’ eyes widened at the light peach flavor and exchanging a startled glance, looked ready to toss the entire contents. But then Oropher put up a hand to halt them, saying, “My lords! I beseech you _not_ to do that. For, I know it seems innocuous, but it is anything but.” he said, throwing a dark glare at his son, who pretended not to see it.

“We will take your word for it, but tell us what you call this fabulous nectar?” Rívorn exclaimed.

“I had thought to call it Ivonomiru - Wine of the Harvest.” Thranduil said, but the brothers shook their heads and proclaimed that name, “Boooring!” in perfect unison.

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “Well, I did say you could call it what you want.”

“Indeed you did, my lord. But since there are many flavors, the entire group needs a name! Isn’t that right, brother?”

“Indeed, yes, brother. And then the individual flavors can bear their very own name!”

“Ah, yes! I see what you mean. That is a very sound marketing strategy.” Thranduil said in approval.

“Lets see….Almiru?” Rímor, tested out.

“Nay, brother. We lose the essence of what this is.” Rívorn said.

“And what is it?” Rímon asked.

“Fermented fruit juice. I don’t think the wine part should be emphasized.”

“The mannish towns had something like this that they called hard cider. It was apple juice only fermented. And no - I don’t know why they called it _hard_ other than to distinguish it from regular fruit juice _.”_ Thranduil said.

“What about Almîr?” Rívorn tested and the he and his brother sat up and looked each other in the eye and exclaimed in unison, “Mîrmána!” 

“Blessed Treasure?” Thranduil asked, rather liking it.

“Yes! That’s it!” The twins chimed.

“Now what?” Rímon asked.

“Why, we taste and name, brother.” Rívorn declared.

“So what would you call the peach?” Thranduil asked.

“Miruvórë!” Rívorn said at once.

Confused, Thranduil said, “But miruvor is a honey mead.”

“Not miruvor. Miruvórë - which is literally the Nectar of the Valar.”

“No! Please think of something else.” Thranduil said flatly and the brothers stared a moment and then decided not to question the king further.

“What about Limpelis?” Rímon asked.

“Sweet nectar of the fëaries? Yes! Thank you!” Thranduil said in relief.

“Why not call it what it is? Cûdak!”

“Kill-shot? I say! You really _do_ disapprove of your son’s vintages, don’t you?” Rímor asked in thinly veiled amusement.

“Only because it’s effects are so stealthy. Sneaky, if you will! You think you’re drinking a nice refreshing fruit beverage then suddenly you find yourself waking up out of a stupor.” Then glared once more at his son, as he saw Thranduil’s shoulders shaking as though he were doing his best to control his mirth. Reaching out to pinch his son, he was surprised when his fingers met…..nothing! For Thranduil, sensing his danger, spun out of his seat so quickly he became a blur of motion. And allowing his momentum to carry him he walked to the bar to fetch another round.

The brothers blinked in astonishment and Rívorn said, “That was quite impressive! Don’t you think so, brother?”

“Indeed yes, brother! And it appears he’s had plenty of practice at it.”

“Quite so, brother! Do you often pinch your son, my lord?”

Sighing, Oropher lamented, “Only in the past year or so. I'm sure that’s a failure within myself for not appreciating being reunited with my beloved son.”

Completely serious now and dropping any pretense of levity, the twins looked at Oropher solemnly before Rímor said, “We can see it is but a form of comradery and mirth between you, my lord. But we would urge you to never forget how blessed you are to have your son with you.”

“Indeed, for though we call another, adar, we never forget that we will never see our naneth and adar again.” Rívorn said sadly.

“I suspect that is because our andaeradar has more need to see him than we do, brother.” Rímor said and it was clear this was something they had discussed on many occasions.

“Aye. And as you’ve pointed out time and again, Ilúvatar provided for us a new adar and he has been with us always, protecting us. And I am grateful. But sometimes….”

“Sometimes you just wish you could look upon the faces of your parents. Aye! I understand that as well. Both my parents and my parents-in-honor are here. Somewhere. But they are very remote to us now. I don’t mean by distance, but in their aloft demeanor towards us. My wife and I put it down to the long ages of separation, but…”

“But nothing, ada.” Thranduil said having returned from the bar with three tumblers this time. Setting them down he bent down to embrace his adar and kissed him on the side of his head, saying, “We’ve spoken of this and while I can give you no comfort I can at least give you my love.” 

Oropher smiled gently and said, “But that _is_ my comfort, son. You, Legolas and now Alon and Balon - you are my comfort and treasure.” and then looking at the brothers, said, “You know, you are also our kin - through your andaeradar. I know you have families of your own now, but I want you to know that you are also a part of our family.” 

“Ada! You are forgetting my daughter, Aereth - and all those that go with her.” he grinned, rolling his eyes.

Chuckling, Oropher said, “Indeed!” and addressing the brothers, “That also includes thirteen more - plus spouses and all those that go with that. Thranduil lost his wife and infant daughter - they are also kin to you through Círdan - in the Second age.”

“Oh! That also means they are kin to Voronwë and his elflings.” Thranduil said.

“Stop interrupting, son! Where was I? Ah, yes! The wife and daughter we found in the forest in Aman and they came with us when Lord Xin brought us here. Aereth then wed and had three sons. Who went on to wed and produce three children each. So we are many now.” 

“Let us not overwhelm them all at once, ada!" Thranduil said, seeing the twins eyes begin to glaze over, "Here! Try this.” he said, pushing the three glasses he’d brought back, saying, “This is one that I made from the oranges. I think it turned out pretty well.”

The brothers picked it up and looked dubiously to one another, before trying it. “Oh my! This is much better than I expected, is it not brother?”

“Indeed, yes, brother! We usually serve orange juice for breakfast, but I can’t say I fancy it even on a warm day. Too sweet! But this is rather good! The wine cuts the sweetness and it’s actually pleasant. I could drink a jug of this on a fine laer day.”

“See? Cûdak! Trust me - You couldn’t drink a jug!” Oropher said, shaking his head sagely.

Ignoring him, Rívorn said, “I have it! Sírimáse - Liquid Sunshine!”

Thranduil brought over the next sample, “This one is a spiced apple blend that I found rather tasty.”

The brothers picked up their glasses and immediately smelled cinnamon and several other spices, with the underpinning of apple. “Ahh! It smells of my wife’s apple pie!” Rímor said and after tasting it, he added, “This is good. Very good. But I think it would be better served warm. A Yule drink.”

“Indeed yes, brother! That is a fine idea! Although I do like it just as it is. And I have a name! Mariness - spiced apple!” Rívorn proclaimed, not realizing he was already feeling the effects of the few sips he’d had of the stealthily strong wine.

And while they were sitting and sampling Thranduil’s wares, a bleary eyed Daeron, his signature silver-white hair hanging in disarray, shuffled towards the kitchens and returned with a full kettle of tea before disappearing again. Never once pausing to look in their direction.

“You’ll have to excuse adar. We had a late night last night and he was called upon to entertain us.” Rímor said apologetically.

“I wondered why there were no patrons when we came in. I thought it would be filled with those wishing to break their fast before heading to the fields.” Thranduil said.

“Oh no! They do that before first light! It was when they came in that adar finally retired.” Rívorn said.

“We haven’t retired at all yet. I expect a nap will be in our immediate future.” Rímor added.

“Perhaps sooner than you realize.” Oropher added cryptically. But one thing he realized was the brothers were already feeling the effects of an all-nighter and his son’s strong drink. He rather hoped they would be more forthcoming about their journey from Menegroth so long ago. He needn’t have worried, for the brothers opened that door, themselves.

“We have heard that you were both in Beleriand when the War of Wrath happened.” Rívorn began, “What was it like?”

“A waking nightmare I didn’t think would ever end. The amount of destruction the Valar visited upon the land was unholy. A sacrilege. There had to be a better way.” Thranduil said, shaking his head.

Oropher took up the tale, “We actually began our trek to leave when the thrice cursed Fëanorians came to the Mouths of Sirion to visit more atrocities upon our people. I’d decided I’d had enough and we were never going to find any peace there. So I led all those who were like minded and though the land was overrun by the enemy, we lost surprisingly few. Until the Valar came. They blasted the landscape so that none could escape. I’d say the only thing that saved us was we were close to the Ered Luin at that point and crossed into Harlindon before a significant number of us were lost. There we stayed until the land heaved and then sank under the waves. Then we set off again until we came to the Greenwood.” He concluded and then asked his own question, in return, “So how is it that you are here? Were you in the Greenwood and just followed the migration?”

The brothers exchanged a glance and shrugged, as though coming to a consensus, “Yes. We were in the Greenwood decades before you arrived. And when you did, it didn’t matter to adar that you were all the way in the South and we were North of the Emyn Duir. He didn’t care that you were all refugees too. He was angry back then and it didn’t matter who you were. He just cared that you were from the place that had failed to protect us.” Rívorn said. 

“He called himself Acharor then, as he was still angry. But then he said he had no more fire for vengeance and he just became sad and called himself Naeron.” Rímor said. 

“So we went place to place. Never settling for long. Not until you became king. For some reason he felt it would be safe in the Greenwood again.” Rívorn said.

“I know why.” Oropher said, “Because he was just a child himself when you were stolen and he never met Daeron. And most of those who might have recognized him and put the puzzle pieces together about yourselves died at Dagorlad. With no one left to expose you it was safe to return.”

“Adar still didn’t keep to one place. We went village to village and he always had a new name for each place. Ada has had many names over the years.” Rímor said.

“Except that one village named him Alph and that seemed appropriate.” Rívorn said with a smirk.

“Why would swan be appropriate? He looks nothing like one.” Rímor scoffed.

“Have you ever met one?” The brothers shook their heads, no, but Rívorn said he heard they were grouchy. “They are the meanest birds under creation.” Oropher chuckled.

“Oh, well that makes a lot more sense, then.” Rímor said, relenting, “He was not a friendly sort at all back then. Very suspicious. Barked most of the time if anyone came near us. He’d even wave his arms over his head to chase them off.”

Thranduil laughed merrily and said, “Aye! We had black ones in the Greenwood. Lovely to look at. Nasty bad tempered beasties.”

The brothers then began naming off all the appalling names Daeron had chosen for himself over the years. “There was Dewron. We almost hit him over the head when he came up with that one!” Rívorn said with a grimace.

“Then there was Amarthaer - we threatened to stop playing with him unless he changed it.” Rímor added.

“Edlenn was just as bad. After that we determined we’d be the ones to name him.” Rívorn said, nodding in agreement.

“But he’d not accept just any name we came up with. Oh no! And I think we came up with some good ones. But he wasn't interested in a good name."

“He certainly wouldn’t tolerate Díhenor - for he wasn’t anywhere near ready to forgive the trespasses of the past.”

Just then Daeron reappeared looking much more alert - the tea having done its work - displaying a dashing appearance and impeccably coiffed, his blue-green eyes bright. And then he stopped as he noticed they had guests. “Oh hello! I’m…." and turning to the brothers asked, "What’s my name today?

“Astor?” Rívorn supplied, helpfully.

“That’s not a name. It’s a trait. Do better.” Daeron sniffed and continued on his way to the kitchen to return the teapot. On his return he was halted by his fosters, who had carried on as though he’d never left.

“I’ve always liked Berior, myself. Because that’s what you did. You protected us.” Rímor whimsically said.

“What about Maeron?” Rívorn offered.

“That’s an occupation - try again.” Daeron snapped

“But adar! You were Gannor when we went to the Belfalas to fetch your sisters. And Maeron is practically the same!” Rímor protested.

“That was a good decision for us, was it not, brother?” Rívorn grinned, taking up their game once more.

“Oh yes, brother! A most fortuitous decision, indeed!” and then adding to a mystified Oropher and Thranduil, “His sisters became our lovely brides.” Rímor responded, playing along.

“More importantly, at least to his own temperament and our sanity, was their friend, Gilmeth, became his own sweet bride.” Rívorn continued, supplying the information that Oropher and Thranduil had been trying to delicately frame and Oropher silently blessed his son’s confounded brew in loosening the brothers’ inhibitions.

Daeron looked ready to say something cutting, as his fosters sometimes took their game too far, but then Thranduil abruptly said, “Lindoron.” And Daeron stopped still and slowly turned to look at him. Then he cocked his head, as though contemplating it and then nodded. “Yes. That.” and then turning to leave, paused again, throwing over his shoulder, “Pleased to meet you both. You and yours are welcome here.” and then walked away.

The brothers both blew out breath and then grinned at the bemused father and son, Rívorn spreading his hands, saying, “That..” he began, while his brother completed, “Has never happened before.”

Oropher was a bit nonplussed and said bemusedly, "I feel like I've just passed a test I didn't know I was taking."

"You did!" the brothers chimed.

"And no one has ever passed it before. Well done, my lords!" Rívorn exclaimed.

"Indeed! Well done and well played!" his brother enthused.

And Thranduil, not to be outdone, merely said, “Oh well, that is good then. Shall we continue with our sampling or should I assume that we have a deal?”

“Deal!” Rímor exclaimed.

“Definitely, a deal!” Rívorn agreed.

"Very good!" Thranduil smiled, while his adar groaned and muttered that this would lead to disaster. He was pointedly ignored!

  
  



	35. Welcome to the Neighborhood

It had been four years since the marriage of Legolas and Mei Li and five years since Thranduil had arrived with the last of his people - well, via his short detour and sojourn in Aman, of course. And one day messengers came to them that King Xin had planned a Celebration Feast to Welcome all those of Cîweryn Galen to their Valley and the entire valley was invited. 

Great was the excitement and arrangements were being made to travel up to the royal city and the surrounding towns. Another courier had arrived to inform Thranduil that arrangements had been made by Lord Xin, himself, to secure accommodations for King Thranduil and his family -  _ all of them! _

Thranduil was relieved to hear this and only needed to make transportation arrangements so he and his kin could present themselves at the proper place and time. He was also glad that Lord Xin was throwing this feast. He thought he understood Lord Xin’s purpose for this. 

Part of it was no doubt a sheer gawking opportunity, for theirs was the only realm that resided solely within a forest. Any other community could be visited at will - except theirs. Unless they wished to travel down to Caren Galen which was their first official village outside their forest borders.

Most of their people had been there for close to five hundred years, but it had been only five years since their king had arrived. A mere speck of time, really, but enough time for him to have settled in and for the realm to organize itself into a fine working community that was beginning to greatly contribute to the welfare of the entire valley. And it had been noticed. 

Their entire clan were currently stuffed into numerous carriages, with some of the ellyn choosing to ride up on top. There was Oropher and Aleth, sharing with Legolas, Mei Li and the babes, now aged three years of anar and were walking, talking, with full smiles and generally scaring their parents out of their peace of mind. In another was Ninnimil, her husband Gasben and their daughter Galhel. With them were her parents Bellassel and Celwë. Behind them were Cîrdan, Voronwë, his wife Ílima, their sons Noel and Celon and their daughter Arianne.

Another carriage held Thranduil’s daughter Aereth with her husband Enager. With them was their son Gearion, who chose to ride up top with the driver, his wife Redoril with their daughters Reniel, Lachel and their son Imradir.  The next held Aereth and Enager's second son Acharor, his wife, Nidhil, with their sons Ulion and Beldir and daughter Mehel. 

Following them was Aereth’s third son, Teithon, his wife, Meduiel, their son, Tegildir and daughters Melil and Ivrel. The next held Eluréd-Rívorn, his wife Lirana and their sons Alphalag and Alagon. Following them was Elurín-Rímor, his wife Liraen and their daughters Mereth & Meriel. 

And the last carriage held Daeron-Lindoron, his wife Gilmith, their daughter Lichieth and son Curulaer. And trailing behind the caravan was four wagons full of their luggage. Altogether, it was an impressive sight - especially considering this was one family. But it was the King’s family and he led the entire caravan on horseback as he couldn’t be talked into one of the carriages.

They were all on their way to Xiānggélǐlā and as they approached the city, Thranduil was on the lookout for the courier who would escort them to where they would be billeted while visiting for the celebration. And sure enough a rider approached and asked which party they were and led them to a large and spacious three story building that would be their home for the next two weeks. As Thranduil dismounted, he was amused to see it looked like an Inn and found that it was indeed an Inn and the whole place had been reserved for his and only his family.

He was relieved when a troop of the Inn Staff came out to greet them and showed them to their rooms and had their luggage matched to the right people in the right rooms in short order. They all washed and changed and met downstairs and were happy that they were provided a very nice and refreshing repast of fruit, bread, cheese, dried fish, tea cakes, scones and tea. Satisfied, they sat with mead, ale or wine and just enjoyed their fellowship, as this was perhaps the first time they’d all been together in one location. 

At his ease, Thranduil was surprised when Lord Xin, himself, came to welcome them to the city and thanked them for coming to share his joy for their inclusion into their valley community. 

“It is our pleasure and we thank you for thinking of us. And thank you for welcoming us in person. I’m sure you have many things that require your attention.” Thranduil said respectfully. 

“Well, I had to bid you welcome and it was easier for me to come to you than for you to come to me. I would have been happy to give up my home to you as you did for me. But I’m afraid that I don’t have enough rooms to house even your immediate family.” Xin said with amusement. 

“You know, perhaps I should plan ahead and build an Inn at Cîweryn Galen. Or several. At least one per quadrant. But come, you must meet our newest additions.” And Thranduil steered Xin over to Legolas and Mei Li and their babies. The King of the Elatanûz immediately sat so that he could hold the little ones, well used to handling babes and it was plain he was delighted by the new additions to Thranduil’s family. 

“Ah! It has been a long while since we’ve had any little ones. And that is not to say there haven’t been any babies. There just hasn’t been any babies underfoot for ages. They are all under the feet of my great grandchildren.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t have most of these if it hadn’t been for you. My son certainly didn’t look to ever settle down. All my grand and great grandchildren were born here. If not for you we would be a much smaller family.” 

“Then I am certainly happy for even the small part I played in increasing your joy.” 

“That was no small part, if I may say so.” Thranduil smiled.

“I just did what I thought was the right thing to do. Though, I would prepare yourselves to have your children with you for a very long while. It is not so bad. They mature in mind as would any normal person. They just take much longer to mature physically.” 

“Lin would get very annoyed with ada for treating her like a child.” Legolas smirked.

“I did  _ not  _ treat her like a child!” Thranduil said in exasperation. “I just made sure she was safe. It wasn’t safe in the forest back then. She didn’t know the ways of our forest nor its dangers. And I’m not sorry for it.” he sniffed. 

Xin, handing back Alon to his mama, smiled and said, “And I’m grateful for that. She can be very headstrong at times. I’m glad she respected you enough to abide by your wishes. Not that she’s ever been a disobedient girl. But she can be defiant at times and I’m glad you were able to appeal to her better nature. That eases my mind.” he then got up to take his leave, “I will leave you for now. I just wanted to welcome you all to my city and I hope you enjoy yourselves during our Celebration. Your Celebration. Please feel free to explore all we have to offer. I know I will be seeing you soon.” And took his leave of them. 

"Well, it seems to me he approves of you as a son-in-honor. He as much as said so. You should think about declaring yourself to her soon, son." Oropher said with a smirk. 

"She is not of age yet, ada! But once I do declare myself, you know it's you who has to make all the arrangements with her family, don't you?" 

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm just glad you're finally admitting that that's how you feel about her and it's only a matter of waiting for her coming of age for you to declare yourself." 

"I wouldn't wait, ada. I would say something to her right now. You can still wait, but you should let her know that you have honorable intentions towards her." Legolas said firmly. 

“We’ll see how things go when I see her, son. Now if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll go for a walk.” And he did just that, wishing to separate himself from the amusement of his family. He didn’t know how things were progressing with him and Lin, but he’d prefer not to be teased by his family just now. He espied a familiar figure at one of the merchant stalls and a smile broke out on his face. 

“Gimli!” he called and walked over to the dwarf who was purchasing some sweets for his boys, Óin and Glóin. 

“Ah, Thranduil! I see ye’ve arrived. How is Legolas and his sprouts?” 

“They are well, and we are just there.” he said indicating the Inn he’d just exited. “Are you here with just your boys or is Valda also here with your little Liss?” 

“Valda and Liss are here. The little lass needs a new dress for the Feast. She has gone through a growing spurt and has no dresses that fit her, poor wee thing.” and leaning over conspiratorially, “Though she fits her brother’s hand-me-down breeches just fine, which suits her most of the time. But her amad has insisted she must wear a dress at least for the official opening of the celebration. I believe she is in a bit of a snit over it.” 

“Ah! I’m afraid I don’t have much experience with daughters. But I can see how they would be difficult. They are the same as their brothers for quite a while - until they’re not.” he said with a smirk. 

“Well, I have a few years yet until I have to worry about that. But I can tell ye she feels quite put upon for her amad’s insistence on the dress. I think she felt she’d had a lucky escape when they all turned out to be too small. I don’t think it occurred to her that more could be had.” 

“But why come here? I know they have dress makers in the dwarrow.”

“Valda wanted one of the dresses made of the Lady Lin’s painted silk. She has her heart set on a yellow silk dress for our wee lass.” Gimli smiled.

“Green or peach would also suit her ginger locks, I think. One day she’ll be the Belle of the Harvest Festival.”

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves, if ye don’t mind. I rather like having my wee lass just as she is at the moment.”

“I can understand that. I missed having that with my daughter, Aereth. She is a fine ellith. Had she and her naneth been with me I would have spoiled them for all I was worth. I suppose things work out the way they were meant to in the end.” he said rather wistfully.

They moved away from the stall towards the Inn with Gimli keeping firm hands on his son’s collars to keep them from wandering. There was no riffraff in the market, but children could easily be mislaid in the teeming crowds of tall people. “So tell me. The fish still alive?” 

Thranduil laughed merrily, for he’d had a lot more trouble keeping his horde alive than he thought he would. For one thing, the birds that usually foraged for them in the river and tributaries had found his pool to be a veritable buffet they had pillaged ruthlessly. 

“Well, the ones that lived have settled and have had offspring, so I’m hoping their numbers will stabilize. And that’s only because a family of squirrels moved into the tree and didn't like the competition from the birds, so they chased them off. I know the fish probably appreciate their presence.” 

“I know the last time we were there yer house was looking more like a home. I think ye be just about ready to, um, bring a wife home.” the dwarf said with a smirk.

“You know I came out to get away from just this sort of teasing from my family. I think I will leave you to visit my son and his babes and continue on my way.” And did just that as he heard the dwarf’s laughter echoing in his ears. Eru! Could he get no peace from their relentless teasing? 

He was browsing among the stalls and saw a lovely hair comb that he thought would make a nice gift for Lin. He didn’t know if he had anything of value to trade for it and offered a treat he’d discovered by accident. And it had been a kitchen accident that had produced it.

He’d been melting some butter in a saucepan and he had meant to saute some almonds and pecans into it to use as a garnish on his fish when he’d knocked a bag of sugar over with a goodly portion of it spilling into his pan. Annoyed, he’d stirred it to dump it into the trash and found that it had caramelized and had quickly cooled into a hard and brittle mass. 

Dumping it onto his counter it had broken into shards and in curiosity he’d taken a bite and found that he liked it. Not too sweet and crunchy, he thought it would make a fine treat for the grandchildren. So what had started as an accident he’d quickly refined into a favorite treat within his house. And he’d made several bagfuls to bring on their trip to soothe ruffled and bored feathers. 

He brought out one bag now and asked if the merchant found value in the treat and the merchant liked it so much he not only parted with the pretty comb, but also a very nice sandalwood wrap comb that was what he’d seen the men wear. Very happy with his purchase, Thranduil walked away thoughtfully. Hmmm….

Thranduil had made his way back to the Inn and was prepared for more teasing, when he entered and saw his dearest Lin chatting away gaily with Gimli and his parents with little Balon in her lap. He thought it was the most precious sight he’d ever seen and he felt an odd ache of longing within his heart. Perhaps someday…. 

She was there with her brother and he was teaching his grandchildren to play some sort of game using long sticks of various colors on the table. It appeared the purpose was to remove the sticks without disturbing the other sticks using one of the sticks. He set down one of the smaller bags of sweets for the sons of Gimli and handed the sandalwood wrap to Lin’s brother, Li, who thanked him politely, but became much more animated in his thanks when he handed him another small bag of the sweets to share with his sister. 

Smiling, he decided he really needed to look into mass producing the sweet. He began turning over names for them, Sweet-Brittle? Nutty-Brittle? Pecan-Brittle? Almond-Brittle? He liked the brittle part. Better than crunch or crunchy. Maybe just plain Brittle?

“What do you have there, Thranduil?” Lin came up curious at what he was feeding her brother.

“Truthfully, it was a kitchen accident. But everyone seems to like it. I make it for the grandkids.” and then leaning over, whispered “But the grownups seem to like it too.” and he handed her a piece.

“Mmm. It tastes like toffee. But better. This is very good, Thranduil.”

“Toffee? I didn’t know it already had a name.” he said a little crestfallen, “I was thinking of calling it Brittle.” causing Lin to dissolve into giggles. 

“Brittle? That is such a male thing to call it.” and then at his hurt look, hugged him, “No! Don’t look like that! It’s perfect! Have you thought about using it for barter? I can see this becoming very popular. Yum! Do you have any more? Oh this is dangerous stuff! It’s _so_ _good!”_

“Do you think we could set up a stall somewhere and people would like this?” Legolas asked, coming up and snatching a piece. Like everyone else he really liked the mix of flavors his adar had coaxed out of the simple ingredients. He and his wife had tried to make some and couldn’t get it to the crunchy texture his adar was able to execute flawlessly every time. All they had succeeded in doing was to glue their teeth together! 

“I just traded it for the hair pieces I got for you and your brother.” and at her expectant look he dived into his pocket and drew out the hair comb he’d gotten for her and was rewarded by another enthusiastic hug. He would love to be able to spoil her just for her hugs. 

“That’s good to know. We trade our bulk products for other bulk items but this would be great for the specialty items we might want or need.” Legolas enthused. “Ada, you will need to teach us or we’ll have to enlarge your kitchen so that you can make vast quantities of it!” 

“I told you how to make it. It’s not a secret.” 

“Yes, but apparently you’re the only one who can make it  _ right.” _ his son said in exasperation. 

“Oh! You’ll be known as the Sweet-King!” Lin said, clapping her hands in delight.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, my dearest Lin.” Thranduil said, appalled at the very idea. And suddenly Thranduil found himself surrounded by very animated and excited kin, all giving him their very best ideas for distribution and packaging and what value should be assigned to different sized bags. 

“Ai! What is this? Why are you all swarming poor King Thranduil?” Xin scolded his children and having their attention, asked, “What is the meaning of this?” And found two hands pushed towards his face, each holding an amber chunk of….something. Taking one he bit into it and was so pleasantly surprised he smiled in delight, “Oh this is wonderful! What is it?” 

“Thranduil calls it Brittle, papa!” Lin said excitedly. 

“You made this? This is exquisite!” Xin exclaimed. 

Overwhelmed and not very good with crowds in the first place - even if they  _ were _ mostly his own kin - Thranduil just looked helplessly about and then mumbled an apology and practically ran up the stairs. Xin, having gleaned some understanding of the king at his son’s wedding, followed and when his children looked to follow, put up his hand to stay them. He made his way upstairs and then heard movement on the roof. Rolling his eyes and muttering,  _ “Elves!” _ made for the nearest window and removing his outer robe, so that he was down to his shirtsleeves and breeches, stepped out onto the ledge and made to climbed up the side of the Inn wall and onto the roof. Pulling himself on top of the roof he walked over and sat next to the sullen elf. 

“I take it you weren’t ready to go into the sweet making business?” 

Throwing his hand out in annoyance and blowing out a breath, “It was an accident! A simple kitchen accident and it wasn’t horrible so I tinkered with it until I felt I could give it to the grandkids as a treat. I never meant for any of this to happen.” 

“Some of the best inventions exist because of simple accidents. Or some exist because some things that were made for other purposes turned out to be most useful for things they were not intended for. Which would be another form of accident, I think.” Xin smiled.

“Well, this one I found I could trade for a hair comb I found for your daughter. The vendor liked it so much he gave me another that I was able to give to your son. Which I’m glad, because I wouldn’t want to make any of your children feel they weren’t valued for themselves.” he said with a sigh. 

Xin chuckled, “I’m glad you think of my daughter and I’m equally glad that when the opportunity arose you included my son.” And patting Thranduil’s knee, “It is my hope that we are all family one day.” 

“Do you mean that?” 

“I think you know that I do.”

And then Thranduil said, “We aren’t ready yet. It is well that her coming of age is still twenty five years away.”

“Perhaps you should let her know she has reason to hope for your affections one day.” Xin suggested, rising to his feet, holding out a hand to the ellon who would be his son-in-honor one day. Thranduil clasped his hand and found himself hauled up like he was an elfling.  _ Eru! This man was strong! _ He didn’t think it was the starlight that made him so, either.

To Thranduil, it was another indication that men and elves had been much the same in the beginning. He had also noticed that none of the men in this clan had facial hair, unlike the other mannish tribes. The only one of them that had a beard had been Cîrdan and that was long gone. Thranduil had been glad that he’d had forewarning from Voronwë, else he would have gawked like an elfling. 

“My son and adar said exactly that same thing not even an hour ago.” Thranduil smiled, still not sure he should say any such thing.

“See?! It’s not that we are trying to rush you. But my poor River Pearl has had a trying time the last couple of years. Her mama and I decided she and her brother needed special tutoring and they’ve only recently returned home. Now, let us go and join the others. And perhaps you might want to think of marketing your, uh, accident.” 

“Well, your children and my kin certainly seem to have plenty of ideas on the matter. Maybe I should heed them. Though the thought of mass producing it seems to take the fun out of it. I enjoyed it because my grandchildren enjoyed it. I only had it with me because I wanted something for them to nibble on during our trip here. And I happened to have a small bag of it when I went out to see the wares of the merchants.” 

Xin put his hands on the ellon’s shoulders and looked in his eyes with a smile on his face, “Thranduil! Relax! You don’t have to do anything yet. You worry too much! Must be the after affects of being under siege for so long. You’ll have to learn that we do nothing with great urgency here. Life is a lot slower here than it was in the outside world.”

“I don’t know about that.” Thranduil said, “For the seasons are the same here as they are everywhere else. Anar and Ithil make their same treks each day and we mark time the same here as elsewhere. But I understand what you are saying. And I will try.” Thranduil smiled.

They both made their way to the edge of the roof and swung down to slip inside the window and into the room and made their way downstairs to join their families in the parlor. Xin called his children to him and took his leave of the Oropherions.


	36. Let the Festivities Begin!

The Celebration began that evening just outside the city-proper where the grounds were set up as a Grand Faire that was to be enjoyed and celebrated. There were hundreds of pavilion tents erected housing portable kitchens, picnic tables and benches, wet-bars, comfort areas and even cots so a nap could be taken to rest up for more celebrating. There were also stalls, games and activities that would catch the interest of young children, adolescents and the adults, as well. 

Lord Xin opened up the festivities the way he opened most - with a fireworks display. Thranduil was convinced he did this to get everyone’s attention, which was clever for it worked every time and it didn’t _feel_ like he was telling people to _hush!_ He had briefly wondered who had invented them, but then recalled that the istari, Mithrandir, had been rather famous throughout the land for his firework displays. It would be ludicrous to think he was the only maia to have this lore.

Essentially, Xin’s speech was of the entire valley’s celebration of joy for the denizens of Cîweryn Galen who were their first and last newcomers. And those in the valley were very happy with their inclusion especially since their king had come - here he indicated Thranduil who was prodded to stand and wave vaguely at everybody to boisterous applause and cheers - and his hope that this would now usher in a new Age of prosperity for their Istilien community. 

And then, as a parting shot, accompanied by a wicked grin of mischievousness that most weren’t aware he was capable of, though Thranduil privately thought Lin had to have gotten it from somewhere, Xin ended with, “And I would encourage everyone to try a new treat the King of Cîweryn Galen has created. And be sure to encourage him to share this delightful snack with the rest of our valley.”

He then threw out handfuls of the snack that he must have gotten from Thranduil’s kin and individually wrapped in colorful tissue to make them look festive. The snack was quickly snatched and shared and Thranduil’s worst nightmare happened right before his eyes!

Thranduil quickly made his escape, ducking into one of the pavilions set aside for his kin so they could fellowship together should they wish for some privacy. There he sat composing his roiling thoughts as he vaguely heard the end of Lord Xin’s welcome and his exhortation to enjoy the celebration to another resounding round of cheers as he finished with, "Let the Festivities Begin!"

Sitting alone with his thoughts and having already given up hope of even catching a glimpse of his dearest Lin, he resolved to enjoy the time with his family. Right now he was enjoying the solitude that he desperately sought, quieting his mind and letting his thoughts wander where they would, which would inevitably lead back to his kin and his people.

He knew he had to appreciate the time he could spend with his family as they were split up in two quadrants back in the forest which limited how much time they could spend together. And he wasn’t sure they would wish to get together even at Yule, the one time of year they had always made an effort to be together. But it could be worse. 

They actually lived quite close considering the size of the forest and even the towns of Limric and Caren Galen weren't terribly far due to the odd angle of the forest boundaries. If he wanted context, geographically, they were closer to one another than Lake Town had been to his Halls and half the time he’d felt like the mannish tribes were breathing down his neck. But there were times, especially when the snows fell, that he wished they were all as close as Legolas was to him.

They certainly didn’t have the distance some had to traverse to get to the town of Limric, which was the closest town to their forest that was a major trading post for the supplies from the Northern Valley farms and towns. Amdir and Denethor’s people mostly depended on trading with others who made the trek as the distance wasn’t convenient at all. Thankfully, the settlement of Caren Galen would go far in providing relief for those dependent upon the northern villages and their trade with those outside their forest.

Still, he needed a way to make traveling between the quadrants more efficient and he needed to be creative about it. And he knew just who he needed to talk to about that! Perhaps remaining king hadn’t been such an empty gesture after all. Improving the lives of his people had been a lifelong ambition of his and he’d proved rather good at it, though he would insist that he was merely building upon what his adar had already implemented.

Legolas interrupted his thoughts as he came in with two fussing toddlers and sat down next to him, plopping one of his sons in Thranduil’s lap. Balon, from the raven head. “What are you doing sitting here all by yourself, ada? Are you upset about what Lord Xin said?” he asked as he bounced Alon on his knee. 

“Ugh! That was a treat, was it not? No, you know how I feel around large crowds so I just ducked in here for a little solitude. Then I began thinking about how we might get supplies to the southern reaches more efficiently. They depend on you and adar for their supplies and I was thinking there has to be a better way.” 

Legolas just stared at his adar and then burst out laughing. “Only you would worry about something like that at a celebration. Can’t you relax, ada?” 

“I _am_ relaxed. I’m not stressed out in the least.”

“And you wanted to give up the crown? That is the silliest idea I’ve ever heard. You were born for this. You make everything better, you know that? Even when you’re relaxing all you can think of is how to make our lives easier.” 

“Yes, well, I guess it’s what I do. But I could do the same thing as prince in the greenwood or as a governor of Cîweryn Galen. It’s just a matter of organization. I’m a bureaucrat. There’s a horrible thought!” he chuckled.

“You’re much more than a bureaucrat, King Thranduil.” Xin said as he entered the pavillion, “Would you walk with me?”

“Yes, of course.” and turning to Legolas, “Can I keep him?” he asked pointing to the sleeping toddler in his arms and smiled as his son waved him off, his own arms full of sleeping toddler. 

“I hope you are not too upset with my little...marketing ploy. You have to admit it will certainly get the word out.” he said with a smirk, letting Thranduil know he wasn’t sorry at all.

“I would have appreciated the gesture more had I not been present for it.” Thranduil admitted.

“Yes, I’ve noticed this about you. An odd trait for a king. Is there a reason for this?”

“I’ve never been comfortable in large crowds, but I think it became worse after the War of the Last Alliance. We were there for seven years and we lost a lot of our people right at the beginning. It was a nightmare for me, personally, but never having a moment alone didn’t help. I’ve avoided crowds ever since, when I was able. The one advantage I’ve had as king is I could seek solitude and no one dared disturb me.”

“I’ve never been to war, but I’ve seen some of my wife’s visions of them. It was my main reason for hiding my people away from the world. And never having had to mix in large crowds, I suppose I can understand your aversion to them. I also noted while staying in your home that those who built it for you knew of your wish for some privacy. I hope you are enjoying the solitude?”

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “I’ve actually had very little time there alone. My son’s friend Gimli and his family had been staying with me for the last couple of years while they worked on my grounds. They’ve only recently left and I’ve found I miss their company. But if I really want company my son lives mere steps away and so far I haven’t worn out my welcome.”

Thranduil and Xin had left the grounds and walked over toward the starlight Fountain and Thranduil couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, holding the only concentrated essence of Illuin on arda. That light had changed the destiny of Xin’s clan and because of it had created the Elatanûz. There would be no Elatanûz if not for its light. The light from his favorite star that even now burned so brightly. 

“Does she miss it? Sitting in the Heavens and watching all the people on ennorath?”

“Sometimes. And only because she did it for so long. I have to say I prefer her home with me, though she only had to attend to it a few times a month. And when we were going to and from Aman, we found that any maia could sit and take care of her duties. She was annoyed with herself for not thinking of sharing the task in the first place.” Xin said with a smile. 

“Yet if she wasn’t at her duties I think I would not be here. Or, at the least, I would have been one of those you rescued from Aman.” 

“I have found things play out as they are meant to as part of the original Music of the Ainur. My Sililya spent so much time in the Heavens because she was meant to. Would another maia have been so moved to wish to interfere with the fate of those in Aman? Would they have even looked?” 

“I would say you have an over abundance of patience and faith, except I know first hand that you do not fear to act and act quickly when you’re called upon to do so.” Thranduil smiled and then, “You faced down the Lord of the Valar like nothing I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’ve heard the same about you and I was, how do you say? Bluffing?” Xin said drollery, causing Thranduil to burst into laughter. “I am wed to a maia and she has never stood above me as though she was something superior to me. She has always looked upon all the Children of Ilúvatar as equals and she considers herself a Child of Ilúvatar. I suppose she passed that belief on to me. It has stood me in good stead when one of them has sought to “put me in my place” so to speak.” he grinned, and then, “But come. I wish for you to join my family for a time. I think you and my River Pearl have some things to discuss before you leave us. Even if that is not for another two weeks.” he said and pretended not to see the rising color in the younger ellon’s face.

~0~

Thranduil found himself seated with Xin’s family and he marveled at the size of it. This family could easily have populated one of his larger Greenwood villages back in happier times. Young Balon found himself the center of attention, loving every minute of it, though he wasn’t the only babe in attendance. Thranduil was seated next to his dearest Lin and asked if she would walk with him. She readily agreed, as she had also missed him. They seated themselves on the bench that circled the Illuin fountain, well away from the pandemonium of the festival.

“Tell me where you’ve been, my dearest Lin. The last time I saw you was when you came to my home with Aiwendil and your brother, Li. Your adar said you and your brother were sent somewhere for some special instructions. Were you tutored in another village?”

Smiling sadly, Lin shook her head no and said, “No. Li and I didn’t have permission to come with Aiwendil. And that was my fault. I didn’t exactly lie to my brother, but I did make him think we had papa’s permission to come see you.”

Sighing, Thranduil put his arm around her and said, “I hope you now know you mustn’t disobey your adar. He’s not just your ada, he’s your king.”

“Yes, Thranduil. I _do_ know that now. Mama and papa sent us to live with the Iarwain, in the Taurenyd forest. Quinn Hollyheart and Ivy Silverflame were the Guardians of the Wild Wood and came here with us. They were our friends when we were children and had begun to teach us before we were taken at Dor-Winion.”

Appalled and trying not to show it, Thranduil asked, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Why would they leave you and your brother with them? Not that they aren’t worthy Beings, but I don’t understand the purpose. What could you learn there that you couldn’t learn from your parents?”

“How and when to use our magic. I understand now that it’s not a toy and using it isn’t a game. But I also learned something else about myself while I was there and I now know that I will never be happy in this city. It’s just not the same as it was in Gilithien. I miss the forest. I miss the foot-paths that ran from tree to tree. Those were our roads. And I miss the lanterns we had that would light them. It was so beautiful, Thranduil. And while papa’s new city is very close to what the other looked like and has plenty of trees, it's just not the same.”

He put his arm around her, for comfort, but also for what she’d lost. Indeed, he understood that, very well. And he didn’t know what impulse drove him, but he suddenly said, “Perhaps you could come to our forest some day? You and I could turn it into something that is both what you lost and something that would make the lives of our people there, better. Happier. Do you think that would be something that would make you happy, my dearest Lin? To make your home with us? With me?”

And Lin snuggled closer into his warmth and said, “Yes, Thranduil. I would like that very much. But you should know that we will need to keep my brother close to us. That much I also learned there. Is that something you could live with?” she asked, with tentative hope in her voice.

But Thranduil smiled and said, “Your brother would be welcome wherever he wishes to live, even if that means with us. But I have a feeling there’s something else within my forest that will call to him.”

“So do I. And thank you, Thranduil. I know we have to wait, but I’m glad you said something to me now. A girl likes to know she’s wanted.” she concluded, impishly poking him in the side, and Thranduil chuckled and kissed her forehead, pleased to see his little minx was still in there. Her solemnity had worried him. He knew she would be going through many changes in the next couple of decades, but part of her charm for him was her puckish nature.

“Believe it or not, it was your adar who suggested it. And my adar. And Legolas. It seems I was the only one who thought I should wait until you came of age.” 

“Once you actually declare yourself as my suiter we can never be alone with one another again. At least up until we wed. Maybe papa thought we should have the opportunity to talk to each other and really get to know one another without someone looking over our shoulder.” 

“Or he’s already decided this is inevitable and has set your engagement terms as of now.” Li’s voice came from behind them. Thranduil and Lin both turned to see a very bored looking Li lounging on the other side of the fountain bench, not quite out of sight of them, but not near them either.

“Oh no! Really? Oh my poor brother!” Lin exclaimed and Thranduil concurred, waiving the young man over to sit with them, with Li reluctantly complying, but he also had Balon with him, so Thranduil took custody of his sleeping grandson.

Thranduil threw his free arm around the young man, saying, “Well, we should look at this as an opportunity to get to know one another and make the best of it. Perhaps we should find a reason for you and your sister to spend some time in my forest. Get to know it. There are changes I want to make where people with your talents would come in handy and I really need to find the Iarwain who were the Guardians of Eryn Galen.”

“Have you ever met them, Thranduil?” Lin asked, for he’d never mentioned them the entire time she’d lived within his Halls.

“Yes, of course I have. I was the King and connected to the forest. Which means I was connected to them, but I met them while I was still prince and they taught me many things. They are Harmony Goldenwand and Van Amberflash and unlike the others I know about, they are like you two. She is earth-magic and cares for all the growing things and animals that live within the forest and he is the wind and water-magic which explains the wild storms we had there. But they had to leave during the Third Age because of the dark magic and the poison of the spiders. They imparted some of their power on me to protect the forest and made their way to Cîweryn Galen right about the time your adar began bringing my people there from Aman. Rather serendipitous if you ask me.”

Li laughed lightly and said, “It _is!_ Almost like they knew.”

“I think I would like living in your forest, Thranduil. I think I would like to someday see the tree paths like we had in Gilithien.”

“I think I would like to see that as well, sister.” Li agreed.

“And I would like to add some roads that make traversing the forest easier for supply wagons to reach every corner, every quadrant, every village within the forest. The one thing I fear is some isolated village will go without because they don’t have access to our resources. And I would like to make these roads without felling the trees.” and then another thought came to him, animating him, “You know! Those tree-paths you were talking of would be so perfect! We needn’t ever worry about accidents involving children and supply wagons. All the mannish nightmares I recall seeing in both Dale and Esgaroth. My son saw even worse when he was in the cities of Gondor. I wish us to be successful without the collateral damage, both to our forest and our people.”

“I like the way you think and I think there will come a time I will also be making my home in your forest, King Thranduil.” Li said.

“Well, first off, please drop the _king!_ To you I am just Thranduil, unless you wish me to address you as Prince Lihúro?” and at Li’s look of horror, smugly added, “Just so.” Then he went on to explain that he’d like to ask the trees to scooch over to form the roads he envisioned, “There’s plenty of room for them to move about without crowding their fellows. This is why I wish to speak with the Iarwain for I believe with their connection to the forest they’d be able to convince the trees to help us out.”

Li and Lin exchanged a look and Li said, “You should go to Taurenyd and talk to the Iarwain there. They are the Guardians of this entire valley, but more importantly, there are many Ents there. I think the Ents would also be of great help for such an endeavor.”

“There are Ents within Cîweryn Galen. There are probably Ents within all the forests here. I think they must have been migrating here for a while now. There was a forest near the Misty Mountains that was the last refuge of the Ents that were within the forests of Beleriand during the First Age. They’d somehow become separated from their Entwives and searched far and wide for them. As the years went by their forest home shrank appallingly. I had hoped they’d remove themselves and go to the Greenwood, but I wonder if even that would be safe for them.”

“Papa said that a large number of Entwives made their way to the Wild Wood in the Second Age, more than a millennia before Lin and I were born. They used to grow their gardens near to where we grew our crops and they moved to this side many years before we were ready to move over ourselves.” Li said.

“I wonder if the Ents might already be here. Groups of them started arriving after I came home. But there haven’t been any in many years.” Lin said.

“Maybe we can ask mama. She has the sight even if she doesn’t sit in the Heavens anymore.” Li suggested.

“I think that is a fine idea. I really would like to know they are all here and safe.” Thranduil said.

Shortly thereafter, Thranduil decided it was time to return the twins back to their parents and then rejoin his family to hand the sleeping babe back to his parents. But he felt a new inner peace that would last him many a year to come.

~0~

The next two weeks passed in a rather pleasant blur for Thranduil except for one hiccup when he’d entered the trick horse riding contest and he’d inadvertently chosen a bad tempered meara who did his best to throw and trample him under hooves. However, Thranduil had prevailed and his attempts to overcome the mount and save his own neck must have appeared graceful and intentional for he won the contest, much to the chagrin and disgust of his mount. 

But it did earn him severe pinches and even a strong hair tug from his terrified parents who knew the truth of it. It was a good thing he was king for had it been otherwise, mucking out stables would have been in his immediate future! On the bright side, Legolas won both the knife throwing and archery contests, while Haldir and his brothers swept the balance and agility contests. Overall, the wild woodelves of Cîweryn Galen did themselves proud and gave a very impressive showing of themselves. 

It was during the first week that Thranduil had actually ran out of the sweets he’d prepared for their trip and asked the kitchen staff if he could borrow the use of their kitchen. He wondered that there was no traffic while he was puttering about, but then learned that his male family members had stood guard as the kitchen staff had shown inordinate curiosity as to how he made the treat they had all gotten a chance to nibble on while the family had been their guests. 

House Oropher had determined that the treat Thranduil made had value and they decided to keep it a closely guarded family secret. He set it out to cool and then cleaned up the kitchen so as to not leave a mess or any clue as to what ingredients he’d used. He then broke it apart and filled the bags he’d brought so he’d have plenty for the duration of their stay and for their return trip. 

Thranduil smirked to himself, finding humor in the whole situation. Of all the directions he had imagined his life might turn, candymaker had _not_ been one of them! Though he was rather proud of his fruit wines and he would hear about those, too! _Somehow_ word was also beginning to spread about the king’s flavored wines and he was beginning to be asked about them. Knowing he hadn’t brought any with him, he’d turned an accusing eye towards the impish twins who did a remarkable job in looking completely innocent and guileless. 

When he’d cornered them and demanded to know what they’d done, they had dropped any pretense of innocence and proudly, and a bit smugly, asserted they were merely advertising for their Inn and Tavern by bringing a sampling of their wares.

“Well, you know, King Thranduil, you _did_ give us leave to market them in any fashion we deemed fitting.” Eluréd-Rívorn said proudly.

“So, we deemed this outing, _fitting!_ How else could we spread word of our wonderful establishment when we never leave it?” Elurín-Rímor added reasonably.

“And your wine is one of a kind!” Rívorn said.

“Though there are many kinds, if flavors are counted as kinds.” Rímor offered.

“Indeed, yes, brother! Still, we are the sole proprietors of said _kinds_ and we wanted to bring something unique.” Rívorn declared.

“And those wines are unique to all the land!” Rímor agreed.

“So we brought some!” they concluded in unison, beaming proudly.

Daeron-Lindoron, now knowing the danger of the wines, looked ready to say something, his mouth working to form _something,_ until he gave up, looking helplessly at Thranduil, saying, “I...I’ve got nothing. I would apologize, but they are what they are and I’m sure that’s somehow my fault, for I raised them.” and he sighed in defeat and then added, "But for what it's worth, I want to thank you for keeping your word."

Confused, Thranduil asked, "About what?"

"You promised you only told your adar about us. About them." he said indicating the twins. "I thought for sure you'd at least tell your kin. But even your son appears to take us at face value. And I want to thank you for that."

"You're welcome, though you should know that telling my adar also included my naneth. But that really is all I've told."

"And that is to be expected." He smiled and then with another arch look at his fosters, left them to it.

Thranduil actually couldn’t fault the brothers, but insisted they leave off any mention that _he_ was the one who had made them!

But Rímor shook his head and said, “Oh, I’m afraid it's too late for that, sire.”

“But we _did_ emphasize that we are the only distributors for your fine beverages.” Rívorn said proudly.

“But why did you have to tell people that I made them?” Thranduil asked in exasperation.

The brothers blinked in confusion and Rímor said, “Because you do.” 

“Besides, they were bothering us with how to make them and it was the easiest way to halt the inquiries.” Rívorn added.

“And while some may ask you, far more will not.” Rímor pointed out.

“And soon we will be gone and the only way they can get them is to visit our fine establishment!” Rívorn beamed triumphantly.

Thranduil couldn’t actually argue with their logic, which annoyed him, but they were right and he couldn’t see any real harm done. “Fine. I see I don’t have a choice in the matter since the deed is already done. But in future, if there is one, could you please confer with me before you embark on some mad scheme to promote your Tavern if I am implicated in some way? I would consider it a personal favor.” 

“Indeed, we will, sire!” they grinned, completely unrepentant.

“And drop the _sire!_ We are kin!: he growled as he left them.

After they were sure he was gone, Rímor, said, “Well that went a lot better than it could have, don’t you think, brother?”

“Indeed, yes, brother! He is far more amiable than could have been hoped. Perhaps we shouldn’t mention that we passed around the mîrmána to the competitors before the contests our folk took part in.” Rívorn cautioned.

“Indeed, brother. I think that is the prudent course to follow.” his brother agreed, exchanging a wickedly mischievous look betwixt them….

And then before they knew it they were all packing and getting ready to depart the city now that the festivities had concluded.

Thranduil couldn’t believe it had already been two weeks since they’d arrived. And now they would be leaving in the morning. He’d spent hardly any time at all with his dearest Lin, but at least now he had hope. 


	37. Hot Cocoa & the Marvels of Chocolate!

Several months after returning home from the welcome celebration that Lord Xin had thrown, Oropher had gone to Caren Galen and requested several large sacks of cocoa, sugar, nuts, cinnamon, vanilla and various dried fruits and berries and brought them over to his son. He had an idea…... 

“Ada, why have you brought all this?”

“Because I want you to experiment. Have a few accidents, if you will.” And looking around, asked, “Where are the dwarves?” 

“Just because one worked out doesn’t mean I can do it again. And the dwarves went home last ethuil right before Lord Xin’s celebration. I thought you knew that.”

“I didn’t. I recall seeing them in the dining area of the Inn quite often and just assumed they came with us.”

“That’s because their dwarrow is behind Lord Xin’s city. But I have another project in mind that might be bringing them back. But not until echuir. Until then I’m on my own.”

“I don’t know that I like you being alone during iavas and rhîw. But I suppose Legolas is close enough that you can bother him and play with the babes if you feel lonely. Anyway, I want you to play around with this and see what happens. If the worst happens we’ve wasted some supplies. But on the offhand chance you come up with something marvelous, it could very well set us all up as a major trading partner within the valley. We’ve been here nearly half a millennia and it’s just now that we’re beginning to pull our own weight rather than just looking out for ourselves. I’d really like to think we are adding something of value to the lives of the rest. They’ve certainly improved our lot in life. I’d like to return the favor.”

“We’re getting better at farming, in fact I’m beginning to think you can grow anything here. We’ve had some tremendous successes so far and Caren Galen is shaping up to be a thriving Trading Post and a very nice town.”

“Yes, indeed! Who knew that a bunch of Falathrim could be such good farmers.” Oropher smirked, and then, “Now, the reason I brought you this is because I was talking to Voronwë and he was saying there was this whole process to turn this stuff into something the Númenóreans called chocolate. Anyway, I'm going to get him over here and the two of you can tinker around in here.” 

“Too bad they went bad. They seemed a very clever people. They certainly kept good ale and mead. It’s a good thing Legolas filled my cellars with it. It makes good bartering payment to the dwarves. They love it. Nothing else like it in ennorath, let alone this valley.”

“Never mind about the ale Thranduil, and focus on the cocoa. The Falathrim insist it’s worth its weight in mithril and nobody wants it because it’s so bitter. We have a storehouse full of the stuff and it’s useless to us just sitting there. Now I’m going to go find Voronwë and bring him back here. I’ve already spoken to him and he’s agreed - don’t give me that look, young ellon! It’ll cost you nothing to try! Oropher said, rolling his eyes at his recalcitrant son and taking his leave.

When Oropher returned he smelled something….good. Warm and homey. He wondered what his son had done in his absence. The ellon next to him breathed in deep and closed his eyes and smiled. _Mmmm_

“Thranduil? What is that marvelous smell? Oh, and I brought company.” 

“Voronwë? Very well. Hold on a minute. Go to the sitting room and I’ll be right out.” And the two did as he bade them. Soon enough Thranduil came out with two steaming mugs and handed them to his houseguests. It was a deep russet color and smelled sweet. Thranduil exclaimed and went back into his kitchen and came back with a bowl of whipped cream and plopped a generous dollop on the top of each cup. Then he sat and waited for their reaction.

The two exchanged a look and Voronwë shrugged and took a cautious sip. And looking up in surprised delight, a spot of the cream on the end of his nose, he then took a deep pull on the mug and made a nummy-noise indicating his approval. Oropher followed suit and couldn’t believe how good the warm drink was. He couldn’t identify everything he was tasting, but supposed this was the cocoa and he could also taste other spices in it as well. Was that cinnamon? And the whipped cream was a perfect foil for the deep earthy taste of the cocoa. 

“Son? I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think you’ve found your calling. This is wonderful! But how in the world did you come up with it so soon? I’ve only been gone for a couple of hours.” 

“I don’t know, ada. It just kind of came to me. It’s just some of the cocoa, sugar and milk heated over the stovetop. It was good just as it was, but then I started sprinkling other spices into it and I got that. Then I just whipped some cream and used it as a garnish. But ada. I’ve made quite a lot of it. Dry. I think we can trade it now.”

“What do you think of it as a trading product, Voronwë?”

“As a seasonal product it’s perfect. Just the sort of thing you want on chilly evenings. And with Fall Harvest fast approaching we can make loads of it. I’d still like to try to make some of the other things I saw the Númenóreans make with it. But even if all those fail, This!” he said holding up the mug, “Will put us on the trading map!” 

“How much of this did you make, son?” 

“I mixed together about a ten pound sack. It was about a quarter of what you brought me. I can make more. This is much easier than the Brittle.”

“My children love that stuff! I can’t keep it in the house!” Voronwë smiled.

“I’ll have to teach you how to make it. Tis naught but butter, nuts and sugar.”

“I have good ideas, but I’m not exactly handy in the kitchen. My wife has banished me more than once over the years.” Voronwë said sadly.

“You know, we may need to build you larger kitchens, Thranduil. The kitchen here is suitable to make your meals and perhaps tinkering around. But the larger one should be for making vast quantities of the Brittle and this, what do you plan to call it?” 

“It’s hot cocoa. Why not just call it what it is?” Thranduil said, thinking literally. 

“Hot cocoa? Or hot chocolate.” Oropher tried out the different names, thinking from a marketing standpoint. 

“No. Chocolate is something else entirely, to my mind.” Voronwë said doubtfully.

Waving his hand dismissively, Oropher said, “Yes, but how many know of the Númenórean creations? They’ve been gone for a long time and I doubt anyone here had trade with them.” And Thranduil chuckled at his adar’s willingness to dismiss another people's tradition and culture in order to market their own. 

“I like hot cocoa. Or just plain Cocoa. Yes. I like that.” Thranduil said and nodded to himself like he was trying it out and found he liked it. 

Oropher looked at his son and decided they would call it whatever he wanted to call it. “Cocoa it is, then!” and raised his mug in a toast. “Now then, I’ve brought Lord Voronwë here so he can teach you how to turn the cocoa powder into something he calls chocolate, which was a delicacy of the Númenóreans. Surprisingly, none of this ever made its way into our Greenwood. Seems they were only interested in stealing our trees.”

“Aye! The East Bight was a disgrace that I’m surprised you allowed, ada!” Thranduil exclaimed.

“I didn’t allow it, son! But at that time I honestly didn’t believe we could do anything about it. They’d turned by that time and came like an invading army - literally! I counted us lucky they only wanted the trees and seemed happy after desecrating our forest.”

“I’m sorry, ada. I know you’re right. _Bauglir’s Balls!_ Even Sauron was afraid of them!”

“ _Bauglir’s Balls!?_ I say! I’m going to have to remember that one! For all the Noldor considered themselves quite the wordsmiths, you Sindar are quite proficient with colorful descriptors, if I might say so!”

“That’s nothing! The best trash talk I’ve ever heard in my life, has come from the Silvan! Those fine folk can turn the most mundane things into vulgarity if the mood and moment moves them!” Thranduil said with a grin.

“Yes, well, that explains why your naneth was constantly washing your mouth out with lye soap!.” Causing Thranduil to involuntarily grimace at the memory and Voronwë to laugh in delight!

Oropher continued, “As for the Númenóreans, well, they paid for their arrogance, though they took plenty of innocents down with them.” Oropher said, looking with sympathy at Voronwë, who smiled wistfully, in return.

“Aye! Elenna’s death was catastrophic to behold! I hate to say this but it was a pretty spectacular sight, though the screams will haunt me forever. The wave that came after was also spectacular, though none survived to tell of it.”

“Well, you’re telling us now.” Oropher pointed out.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant, ada.”

“It’s not, but his point is taken. Certainly nobody cared to hear of it in Aman. My wife had no choice but to see it from my mind, though I would have spared her that.”

“Aye! That’s a cruel trick of the bond. I would have spared my wife the memory of my own slaying and the sights of that war.”

“I don’t think it’s a cruel trick, ada. You may have wished to spare naneth the things you saw and experienced, but would you have healed as quickly without her support?”

“Probably not.” Oropher conceded.

“I had the opposite reaction from my poor wife. I know she loves me and frets about me, but she often allows it to turn her into a coddling naneth, truth to tell.” Voronwë said ruefully, adding, “I finally had to put my foot down when I decided to build our home on the river edge in Caren Galen. That sort of constant worry is not healthy for our children, and while I endured her worry to appease her for dying in the first place, I can no longer allow it to color her view of everything - especially for their sake.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, my lord. I’ve heard of such before. I’m glad to hear you’ve thought of a way to break your beloved of this malady, for the others that I’ve seen spend their lives in melancholy which is no way to live.” Thranduil said.

“Aye, you are right about that. I thought if I humored her it would leave her. It didn’t. Only my firmness and resolve seemed to shake her out of it. She is much more lively now. Much like the merry maid I wed, I’m glad to say.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear it. I don’t suppose life in the Amani Forest did her disposition any favors, but I’m pleased to hear she has recovered herself.” Oropher said, in perfect understanding, Thranduil was sure. Then he got himself up and said, “I’ll take my leave of you lads. Don’t look so alarmed, son. Your naneth and I are staying with Legolas and I’ll be back to fetch Voronwë and deliver him back to his home in a few days time. Good morrow!” he said jovially before seeing himself out.

Thranduil turned to his houseguest and said, “Well then, allow me to show you to your room. Have you come as you are or has my adar forgotten to bring your valise?”

“Nay, but he told me to leave it at the door. I suspect he didn’t wish to frighten you with a houseguest.” Voronwë smiled.

“That doesn’t surprise me. He’d just been saying that he didn’t like the idea of me being alone here.”

“With your son but a bit down the trail? Ah, but what do I know? My own are between fifty and one hundred years and will be as they are for long centuries, it seems. I haven’t yet had the separation that naturally occurs, nor the worry that I haven’t done all I could to prepare them for the world. But your adar has and I would be quite proud had I raised a son such as you, my lord. And frankly, I happen to know that he is. Proud of you, that is. The people here adore you and all have stories of both your love and fierce loyalty towards them. Of your great care of them. And you still care for them. For us. You were and are the right ellon at the right time.”

“I thank you for your kind words, but honestly, I just built upon what my adar had already begun. He was a good king, but will forever blame himself for our losses at Dagorlad.” Thranduil said sadly.

“I wasn’t there, of course, but I question why your people were placed at the vanguard. I’m no military genius, but even I know that was foolish - or intentional. Pardon me for saying so, but I can’t help but wonder if they set you up fearing your obvious strength in numbers. It’s a petty thought, I know. Still….” he trailed off and opened the door, retrieved his valise and took it to the guestroom Thranduil had shown him to. 

Returning, Thranduil handed him a goblet of wine and answered his unasked question, “What you say has also occurred to us. Had my adar or even I been in charge we would have ordered our Woodland elves to take the high ground, while placing the Noldor, men and dwarves in the vanguard and to the flanks. It would have been a simple matter to harry the enemy while the larger and better armed sword and pikemen drove them back and cut them down. But we were not in charge and while we suffered great losses there, they were virtually wiped out. And those who lived, left, sailing to Aman. And now? Well, that was over three millennia ago and we are all together again. Even those we lost from the first and second ages and I will be grateful for that.”

They sat for a moment in contemplation and both seemed to shake the webs of the past off and it was like the light in the room brightened once again, Thranduil smiled and said, “So, what brilliant ideas do you have for us to try out first?”

“I think I have an idea how to wrap some of your confections, my lord.” 

“Please, just call me Thranduil.”

“Very well...Thranduil. And I request the same.” and at Thranduil’s smile and nod, he continued, “The Elatanûz make a sweet they wrap in an edible rice paper. The paper is opaque and can be colored and flavored with fruit juice. It’s delicate but can be rolled around the sweet and twisted at the ends and looks very festive in appearance. Now, I believe we can either order some already made from them or we can try and make our own. It might behoove us to barter for it, as it will move us into their supply chain.”

“I agree, but what would we use it for?”

“We could wrap your oat bars and brittle with it so the sweet shops can offer it in single purchases such as the other’s suppliers do. We can still send supplies of it in bulk, but if we can also offer them something already prepared for single sales they might be more willing to make additional purchases from us.”

“Would it suit for these other things you intend for us to make?”

“Some, yes. But others, like the chocolate, no, I think not. That will be something that will sell itself. It really is something special.”

“You keep saying that and I admit the cocoa made a nice drink, but can we try to make some of what you’ve been talking about? Do you think we have everything we need to make this...chocolate?”

Surprised and wondering why he should be, Voronwë said, “Yes! Of course! If you have the cocoa and sugar we should be able to make it quite easily.”

“Well, then! What are we waiting for!” Thranduil said cheerfully and the two retired to his kitchen.

*******

Three hours later the two were once more seated in Thranduil’s sitting room and enjoying another glass of Dorwinion when Thranduil remarked with wry humor, “You really _are_ cursed in the kitchen, aren't you?”

Chuckling in self deprecation, Voronwë replied, “Aye, I know it. I don’t know what cooking deity I offended, but I’m a complete disaster when it comes to food preparation. The only upside to that is I was strictly forbidden from taking a turn at fixing a meal whilst upon the road or during a campaign. But I’m _very_ good at fishing, building shelters, gathering kindling, starting fires and cleaning up crockery. Oh! And I’m very handy at getting any stain out of fabric that can possibly occur. And trust me when I say you’d be surprised at the odd stains I’ve accrued over the years.”

“All of which are exceedingly important in themselves, so I suppose there is an upside to it. But I’m astonished that you know _how_ to make the things you speak of but as soon as you try your hand at it the ingredients curdle or burn. It’s quite fascinating and I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

“Well, at least I make a fine instructor, then! For I believe those last batches will be quite fine as soon as it cools sufficiently.” he returned smugly, eliciting appreciative chuckles from the elvenking.

“My question is how you learned the making of it, then?”

“Simply speaking? Boredom! The Númenóreans were quite proud of their confections and were very competitive with one another. One outcome of this was they would install enormous windows in the kitchen sections of their shops and would actively put on a performance in the preparation of their crafts. In this way people could see exactly what they were doing, what they used and how they turned a mountain of random ingredients into their favorite treats. I’d say the only mystery was the exact measurements and the temperatures they maintained to create them, for they prepared these in bulk. Crowds would gather and watch for it was quite entertaining, which is what caught my attention in the first place. And they became even competitive in their performances with exaggerated movements and feats of balance and juggling of ingredients to the cheers of the crowds.” he smiled in reminiscence. 

“But didn’t they fear they would give away their secrets and end their monopoly on certain products?” Thranduil asked, recalling his relatives, including Voronwë, himself, guarding the kitchen doors at the Inn when he’d been busily making his brittle in Xiānggélǐlā to replenish his treat supply.

“I’m sure some determined and industrious man or woman could replicate them in their homes, but why bother when they could purchase them for a pittance at their favorite shop?”

“Well, I’m glad you were bored, then, though I really didn’t like the smell of what we made. Too rich and sickly sweet, if you ask me.” and then added with an arched brow, “And it smelled dreadful when burnt!”

“I _did_ warn you, you know!” he sniffed, adding, “And that’s what the salt is for, believe it or not. Odd how a small pinch of salt just livens things up a bit!” Voronwë said, and then, “And yes, I think it has sufficiently cooled. It’s a good thing you have that marvelous wine cave. It’s just the right sort of chill to cool the molten chocolate down to the hardness it needs to be for consumption.”

“Very well, let’s go check on it then.” Thranduil said, and the two went to check on and then gather the trays they’d prepared and brought them up for testing their flavors, for they’d made several once the consistency was to Voronwë’s approval. Some they’d added various types of nuts to, some with distilled fruit flavors and dried fruit and one tray with puffed rice that Voronwë had instructed the dubious king how to make. 

He’d even brought a small food grinder he’d commissioned from the dwarves and had created something he’d called peanut butter that wasn’t butter at all, but ground peanuts, honey and that magical pinch of salt. By itself it was tasty, but added to the chocolate the two earthy flavors melded nicely. 

Oddly enough, this was the one activity that apparently wasn’t considered cooking by the food-dieties, for he was able to make this successfully every time. Thranduil liked the creamy taste that was both sweet and savory and asked if anyone else knew how to make this or if he’d shared the knowledge with anyone else.

“No, I just make it at home. It’s the one contribution I can make to our household besides my fishing and the gathering of herbs, fruits and nuts.” Voronwë admitted.

“As king, I’m declaring this your invention and under your sole proprietary control.” Thranduil said, and then grinned and said, “We’ll make that official after we start releasing it as a product. I think we should jar it for barter alone to be sold with the other basic larder items. What do you use it at home for?”

“It’s very good slathered on a slice of bread with the fruit jam. The little ones love it. And, believe it or not, if you put it in the crease of a celery stalk it becomes a very tasty snack. The little ones actually beg for that quite often and become upset from rhîw to laer as celery is an iavas crop. And can’t be preserved in its crisp form and it’s no good on soft celery. It’s quite dreadful, actually.”

Now, as they began to sample their confections they immediately discovered that some were successes and some were utter failures! “First of all, this is very good, Voronwë, though I’m not so sure about the lighter chocolate. What did you call it? Milk chocolate? That I find too sweet, but I very much like the darker, richer chocolate.”

“Aye, I agree with you, but to some it is too bitter. I think it’s good to have both to offer as tastes will vary. Some of the ones with the fruit juices are terrible. It completely breaks down the structure of the chocolate.” And indeed, those trays had mounds of seized chocolate that looked simply awful. “But the ones with the diced banana are brilliant. Though we’ll have to cut the amount we use. I had no idea the banana flavor would so over-power the taste of the chocolate. I didn’t think anything could do that.” Voronwë said.

“That is why we are doing this. We’ll learn from our successes and failures and move on from there. I like the peanut butter mixed with the chocolate. That is one where the milk chocolate is better. It is a very earthy taste and I favor that one almost as much as the ones with the nuts. It seems the earthy flavors mix very well together. There isn’t a single nut mixture that failed. They are all equally good.” Thranduil said in approval.

“Those I knew would succeed. The Númenóreans called those chocolate nut clusters, which was so very much like them. No imagination, those men! They literally named things as themselves. Patrons would request caramel, chocolate, lemon drops, coconut squares….I think you see the pattern here.”

“Didn’t they have any that were creative? It seems such an odd thing to come up with a very creative thing and then use such a banal name for it.” Thranduil asked, wonder and confusion mixed in his voice.

“Sometimes there was whimsy and humor in the naming of their dishes and treats. They had names like salt water taffy, that didn’t use salt water, but the shop had been a seaside shop and a rogue wave flooded it one year contaminating his taffy supply. And when a customer came in asking for some taffy he jokingly responded that he only had salt water taffy and the name stuck. Then there was a sickenly sweet spun sugar thing they alternatively called cotton candy or the more favored fairy floss.”

Laughing, for he finally understood something that had been bothering him for years, Thranduil said, “My son’s friend, Gimli, never skips an opportunity to say we elves, and more specifically, my son, has candyfloss betwixt the ears, instead of common sense.”

A surprised laugh escaped the ellon as he said, “I’ve heard that one, myself. If you haven’t seen this stuff it is pink and fluffy and it’s something only a child would love. It looks to be the very stuff of children’s fairy tales. And by that I mean the mannish children, for I don’t think even the Númenóreans, with their elvish blood, ever saw one of the small fëa folk. But they do have great imaginations when it comes to us and what they think about us and the more elemental magic that actually does affect their world. Or did in the old days.”

“I would have said that Ilúvatar really short-changed the afterborn with short lives and blind eyes and senses, except we can see in this valley what they started out being. Lord Xin is the first unbegotten to awaken and it’s plain they were very much like us in their beginnings. The parents of my daughter-in-honor are both unbegotten - he of Xin’s clan and she of those who refused the call - and they are well matched and beautiful. And to me they represent the beauty of Ilúvatar’s original design.” he said, and then, grinning, added, “Though if you were to ask her about refusing the call she will frankly say that not being there to hear the call doesn’t equate to refusing it.”

Chuckling and following Thranduil back to his sitting room and accepting another glass of the Dorwinion, Voronwë said, “I like how they think. I wish those of my house had had more sense and were more creative in their thinking. Though both myself and my adar were born in Nevrast, we still fell under the Doom and I think that’s a hard thing to accept.”

“I’ve heard it said you are kin to Fingolfin. May I ask how?”

“He’s my great-uncle. My daernaneth is Lalwen, his sister. And my naneth is Elfirila, Uncle Círdan’s only sister.”

“Ah! That makes you my cousin - though I know not to what degree. Ada said you were kin.”

“Do you know how? For I don’t.”

“Let’s see….Círdan is one of Olwë’s grandsons - and so are you, come to think of it. Ada and our line comes through Elmo. Ada, Círdan and Celeborn are all cousins, but I don’t know to what degree. They are all of the same generation, just as you and I are of the same generation.”

“Along with Elwing and the twins.” and at the guarded look that suddenly came upon Thranduil’s face, added, “It’s ok. They told me at the Inn - the effects of their strong wizard’s brew, no doubt - and then swore me to secrecy. Between you and me, I’m glad to know they live for I was horrified by the tale. Can you...do you know how they escaped?”

“The wizard's brew is mine - I made it and then gave them sole proprietorship. You’ve no doubt seen their Tavern - The Stagger Inn? I liked the name so much I walked in and was treated to their targeted attack until their children came out and told them to stop picking on me. But we struck a deal and they really should have known better than to partake in a strange city. I hope that was a lesson to them to show more care. Honestly, I don’t think it matters anymore, but it does to them.” pausing to take a pull on his wine, he continued, “Now, since you already know, their adar, Lindoron, is actually Daeron of Doriath. He disappeared after Lúthien escaped to rescue her lover who had been captured with Felegund. He never returned to Menegroth and was presumed lost or dead and no more was ever heard about him.”

“So, you made that wicked brew? I should have known! And Lindoron is the famous Daeron. Will wonders never cease!” Voronwë exclaimed.

“Aye! My adar disapproves exceedingly! He thought it should be called cûdak.” Thranduil smirked.

Which had the effect of Voronwë almost spewing his wine and looking reproachfully at Thranduil who laughed merrily. Gaining control of himself, Voronwë retorted, “Well, while it is a strong and deceptive drink, kill-shot is rank overkill. Now, authlik would be a proper descriptor and warning!”

“Sneak attack? I’ll admit that I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted that my little adventure into wine alchemy has such strong detractors to my efforts.”

But Voronwë waved his comments away by saying, “Nay! While it is exceedingly deceptive, it is also very good. And now that I think of it, it doesn’t surprise me to learn it is your invention. But please continue. We were at the revelation that Lindoron is actually Daeron of Doriath.”

“Very well and I thank you for the compliment on my alchemy hobby.” Thranduil said with a smirk, for he really did look upon his endeavors as an alchemy project. Mixing things together and hoping they wouldn’t blow up in his face. 

Resuming his tale, he said, “Now, filling in those bits of information, he’d apparently traveled quite extensively and I will admit to admiration he was not only able to survive, but did so without seeking help. So he is more than just a scholar and bard, he’s quite resourceful. Anyway, he happened to be in the Region Forest when those blackguards of Celegorm took those babes and put them out in the forest to starve - or worse! Anyway, he hid until they were gone and took the boys with him. I think he planned to return them but soon learned the fate of the city and decided to take them out of Beleriand, altogether. They told me they were in Eryn Galen before we arrived and in fear of being recognized, Daeron took them out of the forest and into the Belfalas, as he had twin sisters who lived there. The boys wed Daeron’s sisters and he wed Gilmith, daughter to the Edain, Prince Imrazôr and Mithrellas of Lothlórien.” 

“Is that how they ended up here? For I could see they never died.” 

“They moved back to the Greenwood after Dagorlad, feeling it safe as most of those who might recognize them were dead. They still kept a low profile and then just migrated over here with the rest of our people as we slowly left the Rhovanion. And that’s basically the end of that tale until I saw that the boarding house that Denethor had commissioned to be built had been renovated, enlarged and kitted out in fine fashion. And knowing them as I do now, it is no surprise to me that they named it Stagger Inn and it was that bit of wit that drew me into their establishment in the first place. So, really, they brought it upon themselves.” Thranduil concluded.

Voronwë laughed in appreciation and thanking Thranduil for a fine tale to go with a fine wine and retired for the evening. He would spend the next few days with the king while they tinkered in the kitchen, bringing their successes over to the compound of Legolas to test on their kin. They had come up with many things that would prove very popular and successful within the valley and vastly improving the reputation of Cîweryn Galen.

It didn’t take long for Thranduil, Legolas and Oropher to determine that Voronwë was more important to their newly dubbed Ministry of Product Research to the Realm, and began building him another home in the same Quadrant as the king and governor. And being kin, it was near to both of their homes, but secluded and near enough to the Paliôl River to satisfy the ellon’s need to fish and provide for his family, yet close enough to get to both homes with just a short walk.

It was presented to him shortly after the Harvest Festival and his wife, Ílima, and children Noel, Celon, Arianne looked about the home in delight. The house that their husband and adar had built for them was charming. A quaint cottage and they loved it. But this was a manor home. The home of an ellon of importance and Voronwë understood the honor being bestowed upon him. 

“I...I thank you, my Lord King. But what of my duties over the farms?”

Tilting his head in thought, Thranduil said, “Well, you still have them, but perhaps you can appoint an overseer or manager to report to you. Maybe someone with a wife and family who can look after your house in Caren Galen? What do you think?”

And seeing the hopeful look upon his family’s faces and relaxed and smiled, saying, “I think that’s a fine idea, my lord….uh, _Thranduil._ Thank you, Thranduil.” he amended when he saw the arched brow of the king. 

They were kin after all….


	38. Thranduil's Yule Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my Christmas Gift to You!  
> The best present one can hope for this trying year that is 2020, is to spend time together and I hope your holiday season is full of peace, joy and happiness with your family and friends. So have a Holly, Jolly Christmas full of Cheer!

Yule was come upon them and the first snows had already blanketed the valley. Months earlier, Thranduil had taken to walking out in the woods to get to know the forest. He had done this very little since coming here and he knew he’d neglected it for far too long. He didn’t altogether understand the relationship between king and realm, but he did know that when he’d been crowned in Eryn Galen and had sworn the oaths to protect his people and land something had happened almost immediately.

He’d been still in shock back then and it had taken the maia, Sililya to reawaken him. But once that had happened, he’d been able to feel the connection to the forest, itself. And to the Guardians that protected it. At the time he’d assumed it was part of the link his adar had formed with the forest as part of his stewardship and that what he was feeling was the transference of that authority. 

An authority which he still so strongly wished to reject, as he alternately felt it a betrayal to his adar and yet his duty to carry on his adar work. He’d ultimately chosen to accept the burden and carry on his adar’s work, of course.

But while his interactions with the Iarwain had been few and far between, he’d felt them from the moment he’d stepped foot into that forest. Healthy and hale and powerful he’d rejoiced in the lifeblood of the forest and it had welcomed him in turn. He’d been an adult, having just reached his majority, but he was still very much an ellon young at heart and this is what attracted the forest entities to him - they were like him.

They had appeared to him shortly after the Iathrim arrival and he’d taken to cavorting out in the forest as Amon Lanc had been under construction. He had seen who and what they were immediately and had knelt in reverence for he’d perceived their link to Ilúvatar. They were Eruhíni - created solely by the Thought of Ilúvatar and separate from the Ainur. 

They had smiled indulgently at him and had both placed their hand upon his bowed head and had Blessed him. Had he but known it, they had established a far stronger bond with him than with his adar - which had been considerable since the Silvan there had accepted Oropher as their king.

And it was about this time that Thranduil began his nightly walks within Eryn Galen, singing as he went. Singing _to_ the forest and opening all his senses to it. And he gave it all his love, all his hope and all his strength. And it was after several months of this that he began to notice it responding to him and it was about then that his spirit link to the forest first approached him in the form of an enormous silver-white hart, glowing with a soft illuminating light. And it was then that he could cover vast areas of the Greenwood so he might touch every part of it with his song.

And the Bond he shared with the Forest was how he had endured for so many years against an enemy that made even the Wise weary despite their rings of power. But even over the long years of darkness and siege, Thranduil and his forest had developed their bond to the point that once a year the two bonded entities would provide a gift for those who still lived within the forest. And they’d even come up with a game of sorts they’d play around the Halls to gift those who lived within. 

This would be the one evening and day that fine weather could be counted on, regardless if a blizzard had ripped through even two days before. For this was Yule and the day the forest provided a rhîw gift to all that resided within its bosom - elf and beast! The only thing not known by any, was that it was the Elvenking who sang the bounty into being!

When the Iarwain had been driven from the forest they had imbibed the forest with much of their Grace knowing full well the king’s penchant for communing with the forest as a living Being. And in this way when he would come out for his nightly activities their Grace would be imbued within the Elvenking, forever changing him. And, indeed, he would henceforth become more akin to them than he was to his own kin, though he perceived it not.

This stood him in good stead as he not only fought against the destructive power of the Dark Maia, but also when the young girl, stolen from her family, was brought into his Halls and into his care. 

And now he was in _her_ land and among _her_ people. But the voice of the forest was still that of the Greenwood, albeit with the young piping voices of her descendants mingled with other young voices from the Wild Wood, though both descended from those primal forests of old. As were the animals that lived here and were also descended from those that had dwelt within both forests. In this place Olvar and Kevlar from the Wild Wood and Eryn Galen became one within Cîweryn Galen and sang a new song and they were calling to their king.

So Thranduil had begun his nightly walks once more and had mingled his voice with this newer, youthful voice and he felt honored that he was here within the infant forest. It was only about one millenia old which was only a speck of time for a forest and it had been Li and Lin along with the Wild Wood Iarwain who had seeded it in its beginning. And _it_ was _she,_ as all forests were, for they were _mother_ to all living things within - a single entity and living organism.

And then he’d seen it - the silver-white hart that was his spiritual link to the forest and he knew he’d been accepted. He approached it reverently and knelt before it and the massive buck had lowered its head and the two touched foreheads and the link was established - the bond formed. Then he’d arisen and leapt upon its back and the two began making the rounds throughout the entire forest, reaching every corner with the unnatural speed of the hart as the Forest King sang.

And this Yule Eve he walked out, careful to avoid those living within the vicinity, and began his song, this time with intent. He was answered almost immediately, for the Iarwain of Eryn Galen were here and understood his intent and perhaps even explained his intent to the young forest. For his spirit link appeared almost at once and as he leapt upon the buck’s back, the Forest King could feel its excitement and a sense of giddy joy and he privately noted the forest had all the joy of toddler going to her first party.

“Very well, then! Let us spread some joy this Yuletide!” and the giant hart sprang off into the crystal clear moonlit night as his voice rose in a song of joy and giving.

The Forest King

**❅❅❅**

Legolas groggily opened his eyes and then wondered why he was awaking, for his internal timepiece told him it was just past midnight. Ah! It was Yule! Then he heard it. Strong rapping at the door and his wife poking him in the side, “Las!” she hissed, “Wake UP, Àirén! Someone is at the door!” 

Instantly alert, he rolled out of bed and threw on his clothes in record time, calling out that he was coming before whoever was pounding on his door continued. The last thing anyone needed was the twins waking up. They were grumpy little orcs when their sleep was interrupted!

Pulling open the door, he found he was faced with a tetchy looking Lindoron standing there with his arms crossed. Seeing that face, he’d have preferred the twins! It had been his adar’s idea to invite the families of Lindoron, Rívorn and Rímor to celebrate Yule with them and as he had the guest houses that would most easily entice them, it had been his invitation. He’d actually been very surprised when they’d accepted. Confused and about to ask if there was aught amiss with his guesthouse, the taciturn lord forestalled him.

“Follow me.” Daeron-Lindoron said, and then abruptly added, “Please.”

Bewildered, Legolas followed and then smiled as he heard the familiar voice. With a soft laugh, he bounded over the field outside his compound, heading deeper into the forest until he came to a tree near where the voice sprang from and leapt up into its welcoming branches so he could get a better look. 

There! In the distance he could see the white glow of his adar’s spirit link to the forest! The same giant white hart he’d caught sight of as a young ellon, with his adar on its back and his familiar deep baritone voice ringing out. That had been before the war that took his grandparents, but after they’d moved to the Halls. And under his hand, Legolas could feel the sleepy tree responding in joy. This was his adar’s gift to his people, one that he used to give them every Yule and something Legolas hadn’t realized how much he’d missed since coming here. 

Red clusters of mountain ash, cranberries, hawthorne berries, purple elderberries, bittersweet, wild winter grape and black chokeberries could be seen bursting forth decorating the snow covered trees and bushes in a beautiful and ethereal display of color and winter plenty. Walnuts. Pecans and hazelnuts also bloomed. This was the Forest King’s gift to elf and beast every Yule. Both animals and people would awake to a winter wonderland of colorful treats. 

Legolas fondly recalled the days of his youth when he’d come out with his adar and the rest of the denizens of the Elvenking's Halls to behold the colorful bounty in the courtyard, gardens and the forest surrounding their home. He knew the mannish clans decorated trees they’d cut down and placed in their homes for Yule celebrations. But he found he liked this so much more! Back in Eryn Galen and now here, the entire forest became decorated Yule trees!

After his adar had moved on to the next area of the great forest of Cîweryn Galen - and as the Forest King, he’d reach every corner of the forest in a single eve - Legolas jumped down and ran back to Lindoron, a huge grin on his face.

“Come, Lindoron! Come and see!” and he grabbed the ellon’s hand and practically dragged him after him, entering the forest and stopping only when he got to the first clearing he saw. There, under the Yule Moon the clearing shone with an otherworldly glow, the blanket of snow glistening and the trees glossed with a crystal glaze of snow and ice, every limb of every tree blazed with the bright colors of their winter fruit.

Lindoron stood struck silent with awe at the colorful display, clearly able to feel the Yuletide magic in the air. Then the woodelf beside him dashed inside the clearing, seemingly unable to resist the pull of the place, and capered and danced within, leaving nary a footprint to mark his presence, singing lowly and lightly, his tenor voice barely disturbing the night air.

Ending his song and dance he returned to Lindoron’s side, a gentle smile upon his face and unshed tears glistening in his eyes, making them appear as starburst sapphires. In a low voice, the woodland prince said, “I’ve missed this so much. It was something I looked forward to every year when I was young. The gift of the forest was for both animals, to ease their need to forage, and us, just so we could make special Yule treats for family and friends. My favorite part was seeing the animals, who don’t sleep during the rhîw months, come out in their snow-coats to forage and gather the treats for the rest of their rhîw sojourn.”

“I remember this and I always wondered from whence it came for I could feel the magic. I had assumed it was some magical gift of the Iarwain and no matter how many times I tried to stay awake during this time I always found that a deep sleep would come upon me.” Lindoron admitted, and then, “The twins, regardless of their age, always retained an exuberance of youth at this time - and any other time, if I’m honest. They most often behaved as elflings in their wish to see the magic. As you may have gleaned, they had and still have great friendships with the fëa spirits of the forest. Even they have admitted that the sleep comes upon them at this time and if it was the fëa spirits or the Iarwain, I would think they would be allowed to witness the magic. And I wonder why I’m being allowed to witness it now?” he asked, looking pointedly at the young prince and added almost as an accusation, “Why didn’t you or your adar tell me he has the _song of power?”_

But Legolas shrugged and said, “Because he doesn’t. And I’ve never _seen_ this myself. Nor, if I’m honest, have I seen it now and neither have you. I know with my mind that it is my adar...Ah, but no! That’s not right, nor is Elvenking the right title. This is the _Forest King’s Gift._ And though I’ve seen him ride upon his spiritual link to the forest and I’ve heard his voice as he sings, I do not perceive the magic.” he smiled and added, “And I think I prefer it that way.”

“Aye, I think you have the right of it and I’m glad I at last have an answer to something that has greatly puzzled me over the years.” and bowing, Lindoron added, “I’m indebted to you, my prince. I had thought it a bad idea to spend Yule here and only acquiesced after much cajoling from the twins. I find I’m ever so glad that I was wrong about that. I wish you a good eve, and a blessed yuletide.”

Smiling and not feeling the need to scold the ellon over the prince title, Legolas replied in kind, “Happy Yuletide to you and yours until we meet in the morn.” and then grinning, added, “I know you must have your own Yule traditions, but we come out at first light to see the Blessed Gift. Then we will gather the Gift so that we may make special treats for the day. It is after the gathering that we break our fast and we will all sup together. At least that is our tradition.”

“It is ours, as well. I doubt I will have to rouse the lads at first light. They’ve always known when to awake for this sight. And we will follow your tradition.” Lindoron nodded and retired for the evening.

**❅❅❅**

After the Forest King had completed his work and he’d returned home to find his own bed, the Iarwain came out to present the Forest King of Cîweryn Galen with their own Yuletide Gift, to show him special favor as they were well pleased with him.

**❅❅❅**

Thranduil was in deep reverie when a slight pressure disturbed the edges of his walk through his memories. Shifting slightly didn’t ease the pressure and then the edges trembled further when he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. Lifting a hand to brush at his face he encountered warmth and then something cold and wet. 

Eyes flying open he found himself staring into the deep brown eyes of a puppy sitting on his chest. And having gotten his elf’s attention the delighted puppy yipped and proceeded to enthusiastically bestow puppy kisses all over the elvenking’s face. 

Smiling despite this undignified assault upon his person, Thranduil sat up and picked up the little intruder and said, “Well, where did you come from little one?” and receiving excited yips, yelps and yowls in return Thranduil’s face softened and he snuggled the little - well, not so little - fluffball of snow-white fur. Thranduil could tell this fluffball would grow to be a large breed and it was one he’d never seen before and he was immediately enthralled. 

“Well, come, little one. I’m sure you could use a bite to eat. I hope you like fish.” he murmured as that was the only protein he had in the house and he knew these beasties needed meat to live. He could provide a varied diet, but some things he may have to forage for himself. Ah well. It was the way of the forest and he knew this little one had been a gift of the forest.

He quickly made up simple fare of rice, peas, carrots, celery and fish and gave it to his new friend and smiled as the pup gobbled up every morsel and then put his entire face into the water Thranduil set before him. As he left to wash and change he suddenly caught the whiff of something foul in the air and fearing his new housemate should have been let out to take care of his business found to his amusement that the little fellow simply had a case of the winds!

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “I think I will call you...Hûgh. What do you think?” and receiving more enthusiastic yips and kisses, he laughed and said, “Well then, Hûgh, I am glad you approve. And welcome to my home.”

**❅❅❅**

Making his way out to his son’s home, Thranduil and Hûgh made their way into the clearing that housed his son’s compound and beheld a clearing full of the guests of Legolas and all were enjoying the outdoors and marveling at the burst of color and he was glad to see they hadn’t yet made ready to fill their baskets with the Yule gifts and he wondered if he was the only one to receive the Gift of Fur!

Legolas spotted Thranduil and his face broke out into a radiant smile and he hurried over to embrace his adar, exclaiming, “Happy Yuletide, ada! I see you’ve received a puppy! A great nimraisian mountain dog if I’m not mistaken. Oh ada! He’s going to be huge!”

“Yes! He was in my house and in my bed this morn awakening me with very wet little kisses.” he smirked.

“He’s adorable! And his fur is as white as snow. Do you have a name for him yet?”

“Yes - his name is Hûgh.” Thranduil said and the puppy yipped, already recognizing his name.

“You named your puppy... _dog?”_ the prince asked in perplexity, for he knew his adar had a better imagination than that.

“No, I named him after Hugh Hornblower of the Longbottoms in the Southfarthing, for the little fellow eats like a Hobbit and produces a foul wind.”

A softening of Legolas’ face and a smile of joy lit his eyes, “That’s far more like it, ada! I’d thought Hû rather uninspired for you. But now I can see it’s perfect. Well played, ada!”

“Yes, well, let’s keep that little bit of trivia to ourselves, shall we? I’d rather people think I named the little fellow with the uninspired Hû rather than a pipeweed smoking Hobbit.”

“No, not just me, ada. You have to share that with Gimli, too. He’s probably the only other person who will appreciate it.”

Chuckling, especially since Gimli smoked the atrocious pipeweed to this very day, though luckily he indulged outside rather than inside Thranduil’s home. “Aye, son. I’ll share it with young Gimli. It’ll give him a chuckle and I rather like that he’s more wont to smile than scowl these days.”

“Aye! This land has been good for him, I think. I’m happy that he’s found his bond-mate and is a proud adar. But come, ada! Let us get the baskets and gather the Gift!” Legolas took his adar arm and began walking and then stopped suddenly and said, “Oh! I should tell you that Lindoron woke me last night. Seems he heard the Forest King and wished an explanation.”

“Wished?” Thranduil asked with a smirk.

“Well, demanded, then. But I think I satisfied him and convinced him to just accept the magic of yule for what it was - a Gift.”

“Aye! Tis the magic of Yule, indeed.” and looking about and seeing his family and kin all gathered together, he felt blessed and said, “Happy Yuletide, son!”

“Happy Yuletide to you too, ada!”


	39. Goldenwand & Amberflash

Busy with trying to improve the lives of those who lived within Cîweryn Galen, ethuil crept up upon Thranduil before he knew it, having constant company of Voronwë, along with his not so nervous wife, Ílima, a lovely teleri ellith, with silver-white hair and blue-grey eyes and their children Noel, Celon and Arianne. Legolas, Mei Li, Alon and Balon also made frequent forays to his home and so Oropher’s fears of his solitude were thankfully unrealized. 

But Thranduil also knew it wasn’t for his scintillating company that he found himself so popular all of a sudden. Oh no! For this, he could thank his housemate, Hûgh. The novelty of a puppy attracted the children like bees to honey and the children also discovered during their visits that their daeradar and kinsman, respectively, also happened to be responsible for most of the sweets they were fond of. And since not much work could be done during the rhîw months, the children all found it a fine opportunity to visit...often!

Thranduil didn’t mind. He liked the pleasant company and he found the children a delight. He also found it a grand opportunity to train both pup and children. It had been many a year since he’d had a dog and he’d forgotten how much he liked them. And while Hûgh blossomed under their auspicious attentions, it also proved to be a fine opportunity to teach the children the importance of training and disciplining the little fellow.

Thranduil enjoyed himself so much the days blurred into one another to the point that he hadn’t really noticed the change in weather, unless it was Hûgh tracking in mud instead of snow. That is, until the day Li and Lin arrived for a visit.

Seeing the smiling faces on his doorstep Thranduil exclaimed in pleased surprise, “My dearest Lin! And Master Li! What a pleasant surprise! Come in! Come in! Hûgh! Stop that! These are friends. You will cease and behave yourself!” he exclaimed, as his housemate growled in warning at the strange newcomers he hadn’t yet met. But at the reprimand and the cursory sniff at the two, just to satisfy himself the two were the right sort and harmless, Hûgh found himself the object of their cooes and attention and this was all he needed to determine these two, were indeed, friendlies.

And Thranduil smiled as he saw the twins fall immediately under Hûgh’s spell. It was a good thing he was still small...ish and technically still a pup, for his growth had been quite phenomenal as he doubled and tripled and doubled again in size! Already, his head stood nearly as tall as Thranduil’s knees, looking for all the world as though he had no intention of halting anytime soon. And Thranduil knew he still had a good six to eight months of growth within himself just to reach his yearling size with another year as he filled out to his full potential.

“Oh Thranduil! Where on arda did you get him?!!” Lin exclaimed.

“He was a Yule Gift, for I found him on my chest Yule morn, licking my face until I awoke. I suspect I was taking too long in getting up and about and he wished to introduce himself. As for where he came from? No idea, but I suspect the Iarwain.”

Frowning, Li asked, “Why did you name him _dog?”_

Sighing and not wishing to explain overly much, he merely said, “Actually, Hugh is a name the mannish tribes use for their male children.”

But Li wasn’t having it, saying, “But that’s not the same, is it? I can hear the difference.”

But Thranduil shrugged and said, “It’s close enough.”

“Hmmph. Well, I can see there is a story there, but I won’t insist on being in on the jest.” Li said with an arched brow and Thranduil decided he liked this young man.

Relenting, just a bit, Thranduil said, “There _is_ a story behind it, but it really wouldn’t mean anything to you and I can think of only two others it would mean something to. But it is meant to be a play on both Hugh and Hû and satisfies my own quirky sense of humor.” but then he tilted his head to diffuse the questions he saw forming there, and to distract to a new topic, “But tell me what brings you here and do you have your parent’s permission?”

“I’ll answer your second question first,” Li smirked, “Yes! We _do_ have permission to be here.”

“And the reason we are here is because of our discussion at papa’s celebration last year. You said you wished to widen the roads here. Li and I felt we could be of help and papa agreed to let us.” Lin said proudly.

“Surely, it is too early yet?” Thranduil exclaimed and walked into the sitting room and peered out the window. Sure enough, the trees were awake and were putting on a colorful display and showing off their spring trappings in proud splendor. Caught off guard, Thranduil could be heard to murmur, “Huh! Well, look at that.” and turning back to the twins, he smiled and said, “It does appear that ethuil has crept upon me unawares. But where are my manners? I take it you will be my guests for a while?”

“Yes, but for the sake of propriety, we have first presented ourselves to the Governor of Forvendún and have been assigned guest cottages there where we have stowed our belongings.” Li said with a smile.

Relieved, despite himself, Thranduil smiled and said, “That’s perfect! Very well, then. I think we should come up with a plan of implementation before we begin anything. And I really would like to see those elevated pathways the two of you spoke of. Perhaps we can do both simultaneously.”

“It’s too bad we left the pathways we’d built in Gilithien. The ropes made from the fiber is a tedious process, but the bamboo lasts for a very long time.”

“We have the bamboo here. I know this, for my farmers fear it excessively. But you don’t need to make ropes. After Lothlórien was abandoned, I tasked the Galadhrim with gutting and harvesting the Hithlain from the fallen mellyrn trees. We have enough rope to theoretically wrap around arda several times over.”

“That is well, then. And is this rope strong?”

“The strongest. They are from trees that grew in Aman and the ropes made from them are lightweight, slim and strong. They also have properties that make them exceedingly useful. They will even untie themselves if called to do so.”

“How is that useful?”

“It’s very useful if you used it to scale down a cliff. Calling it will cause it to untie from its mooring and it will return to you should you need to use it again.”

“Very well. Then all we need is the bamboo. That should prove to be easy enough to collect. Then we just need to decide what the measurements of our paths should be and cut them accordingly. Once they are dried and hollowed out they will be strong and light. Then they just need to decide how wide we wish it.”

“Would two ells be too wide for this structure?”

“No. Especially if this rope you speak of is as strong as you say. Plus the paths will be anchored at points by the trees, for that is the whole purpose of them. To be able to travel through the forest.”

“Would this road interfere with the telain?”

“Not really. The purpose here is to connect villages. Not homes. But if people like them they can have them built to connect to the homes of their kin.”

The next several found the three pouring over maps Thranduil had commissioned from the Quadrant Governors so he could get an idea of where the villages were within the forest as it now stood. But there was one question Thranduil had.

“I like this idea, for it will be invaluable during the spring thaws that swell the tributaries. But how would people reach them? I can see that spiral stairs would be practical and easily constructed at points of entrance and egress, but I recall Lin speaking of people able to trade their wares on these paths. Even pushing wheeled carts. How were these brought up?”

“You’re right, of course. Most of the foot traffic coming and going would be through the uses of strategically placed stairs. But back in Gilithien, there were also platforms for food stalls and shops. They developed organically, of course, because who wants to keep going up and down when you only wish to grab a bite to eat as you’re on your way to another village to visit kin? So at certain points there were lifts...that were exactly what they sound like. Platforms attached by ropes and pulleys to raise and lower equipment and supplies that would be near impossible to get up to the paths if carried.”

“I see we will have to commission parts from the dwarves. But you know, when we were coming and going through the river-road, that lift the dwarves had in their cavern was quite a feat of engineering. Not that we will be traveling to the great height and depths they do, but I rather liked the fashioning of the thing. It was elegant.”

“Mmmm, I’m not so sure. Theirs is powered by their steam engine and would be quite heavy. Too heavy, I think, for the trees to bear the weight. But I’ve seen the carvings of your people, my lord. I don’t see why you couldn’t employ your wood crafters to carve and shape the wood so that it's esthetically pleasing. The paths will need railings and if you wish those to also be lightweight bamboo has the flexibility to not only bend, but if it’s soaked in water it can be shaped, as well. Either that or mix and match the deadfall into something that is lightweight yet showcases their crafting expertise.”

“Thank you, Li. That is a very good point and I like your idea for what I wish. I think my next course of action will be to call a meeting of the governors to let them know how I plan to upset their quadrants for the next several years.” Thranduil replied with a smirk.

“While you do that Li and I can seek out the Iarwain and Ents to begin the tree movement to widen the roads you want.” Lin said and when Tranduil looked dubious, Li added, “I think it’ll be ok, Thranduil. We’ll accept a guide if you insist, but we’ve spent several years with the Istilien Iarwain and they taught us extensive forest lore.”

“Orrrr, I could just call the Iarwain here.” Thranduil returned and smirked when the twins exchanged a doubtful glance. Smiling he got up and went out his front door, walking until he found a secluded grove of trees. There he closed his eyes and began to center himself and reach out his senses to connect with the forest. He wasn’t arrogant enough to believe he could just summon them, but rather he hoped if he politely asked, they might grant his request.

And it was probably because it was the first time he’d ever made such a request that they granted it, if for nothing else than the sheer novelty of it - and rank curiosity.

Harmony Goldenwand and Van Amberflash appeared before the king, and he only knew this when they touched him to bring him out of his trance. Eyes flying open, he immediately knelt on one knee in reverence for he loved them dearly. 

“Arise, Forest King.” Goldenwand said and her voice was a warm breeze. Thranduil arose as she bid and placed his hand over his heart.

She was radiant with her warm deep brown eyes and deep russet brown hair crowned with a floral wreath of mingled greens, yellows and the white of leaves and flowers. In fact, it was because of her that Thranduil had always worn seasonal wreaths as crowns during petitions and at feasts. 

The gown she wore was a deep forest green and again, this had been the heraldry color of Eryn Galen even before the Iathrim had arrived and they had adopted this color for their elven guards and patrols and every elf had this very color dominate in their wardrobes. She was tall and bare of foot and carried a wand of goldenrod in her hand.

“We heard your call, Forest King.” Amberflash said, “Is there something you wish?”

He had a deep voice that reminded Thranduil of both thunder and the roar of a mighty river. He had long white hair, plaited in a thick braid that ran down his back and crowned with a mithril circlet with bright silver-blue eyes. He wore a hooded grey cloak that he always had raised to cover his head, a tunic of blues that shifted under the sunlight, slate breeches, black boots and carried a tall staff of glass as clear as water that seemed to contain amber lightning that moved and pulsed like a living thing. 

“Yes, my lord and my lady.” Thranduil began and paused, not quite knowing how to phrase his request and then heard their mingled voices within his mind... _show us_. And that’s what he did, everything and the exchange of information was lightening speed and then they were gone.

Goldenwand spoke first and there was a smile upon her face, “We see what you wish and we approve. There is symmetry and harmony in what you propose. And we see that the twins are here. Please, bring them to us, if you would.”

Thranduil bowed and left to fetch Li and Lin. He found them seated outside on one of the benches and they stood when they saw him.

“Did you see them, Thranduil?” Lin asked.

“Yes. They wish me to bring you both to them.” here he paused and then said, “If they take you with them I know they will care for you. I…” he faltered and a light came into Li’s eyes.

“You love them.” he said simply, then added, “You don’t have to worry, Thranduil. We actually know how to behave. We won’t shame you.”

Smiling gently, Thranduil said, “I know you won’t.” and taking a deep breath, said, “Come then. I will introduce you.”

The twins followed and Thranduil led them to the clearing he’d just left and the twins saw Thranduil’s Iarwain for the first time. Their eyes widened, for they were different and yet _felt_ the same. Li bowed and Lin curtsied as Thranduil introduced the twins to the Iarwain. 

“Will you walk with us?” Goldenwand asked and the twins both nodded, yes. Then turning to address Thranduil, Amberflash said, “Don’t worry, Forest King. We will make sure no harm comes to them.”

“I know it. And…..thank you for Hûgh.”

Smiling, Goldenwand said, “Anything to please our Forest King.” and then she raised her goldenrod wand and they were gone, leaving Thranduil alone. But then an excited bark approached and he smiled as Hûgh bounded into the clearing and sprang at the Elvenking, his big puppy feet landing on his chest. Thranduil wrapped his arms around the pup and said, “Well, hello, Hûgh! Care for a walk?” and laughed as an excited Hûgh yowled in response.


	40. Voronwë’s Big News

Having Voronwë as a neighbor meant that Círdan would drop by every so often and sometimes that meant they would walk over to visit Thranduil. Thranduil was still getting used to a beardless Círdan, but he welcomed his visits. The one upside of moving to this land was that people treated him like a normal ellon, for once. 

Nobody scheduled visits or meetings. If the governors needed to get together they most often met at Legolas’s compound and came to fetch him if they reached an impasse. No formal petitions or summons. Just a random elf showing up at his door to sheepishly admit he was needed.

Thranduil had to admit that compound idea, which started from his son’s original cottage, was one of his more brilliant ideas. It gave his son - the Governor - a residence that not only suited as a home to fill with children, but also gave him gravitas and provided accommodations that allowed kin to visit and feel a sense of privacy and seclusion if they felt too overwhelmed at times.

Consequently, there were several construction projects ongoing, except at Oropher’s dwelling as he had vetoed any further dust ups around his home. He’d tolerated it the one time. If they wanted to construct further accommodations then they should think about building an actual Inn. Thranduil actually thought that a fine idea. He also thought that if people wanted to, they could change their villages any time they wanted. 

Why stick slavishly to one layout? Why not turn their villages into small self sustaining little towns? Where people could hang out their shingle and turn their hobbies into a living. Most people lived in multi-level telain. There was no reason why they couldn’t do as the townsfolk and have their living quarters on the second and third levels and a shop on the first. If that didn’t suit then perhaps the elevated foot paths could encourage people to use their second or third levels for commerce.

These were the thoughts in Thranduil’s head as he heard a knock at his door - and the ensuing ruckus of Hûgh letting him know that someone was at the door. He didn’t know who it was, but he knew it wasn’t Li and Lin returning. They’d been gone for almost a week, but he wasn’t worried. It was just….he’d had so little time in her company.

“Yes! Yes! Thank you, Hûgh!” he said, answering the door and found a smiling Voronwë. “Ah! Voronwë! Well met! Come in! Come in!” 

“Thank you, Thranduil. I have joyous news!”

Thranduil was struggling to send Hûgh out to go chase something and said, “Hold your joy a moment, friend Voronwë. Go have a seat and I’ll be right with you.”

Accomplishing his task, Thranduil joined Voronwë, who handed him a glass of his best Dorwinion and held up his glass for a toast.

“What are we celebrating?”

“Uncle Nówë is getting married!” 

Stunned, Thranduil said, “I’m grateful you didn’t wait until I actually had a mouthful of this Dorwinion, for I fear you’d be wearing it right now.” and then regaining his composure, he exclaimed, “But, how did this happen? Did he meet someone from Limric?”

“Nay. Tis the maia Ulmo sent to him. Vëandeala is her name and as far as I can tell, she lives within Nen Limael and she’s spent all her time keeping him company. I suppose they decided to make the arrangement permanent.”

“Extraordinary! After all this time!” he said in wonder, “Well, that is good news, indeed! I’m happy for him!”

“Indeed! Most of us thought the sea was his mistress and he had no need for any other company. But if I were to have been posed this question in the past, I’d have to say this would be the only thing that would have enticed him to give up his solitary ways. For a maia of Ulmo would allow him to glean the thought behind the seas he so loves.”

“Yes, it would. I’m sure he’d also have their song forever within him through their bond.”

“I hadn't thought of that but you’re right. Now I’m even more convinced this lady is the only one for him.” Voronwë grinned, adding, “Anyway, I’m informed that it will take place in a fortnight aboard his ship, the Alqaráme, that berths outside his home. It will be a small affair with only kin invited.”

“A small affair? Our kin are beginning to number greatly, thanks mainly to my daughter, Aereth. At my last count we number forty-seven. Are we all going to fit upon his sloop? Unless he wishes us to stand during the whole, then we could fit easily. However, if he plans to seat us it might become a little crowded.”

“Hmm, I see your point. Perhaps it would be more prudent to have the ceremony on the shore.”

“Could I prevail upon you to seek out Círdan and nail down precisely what he wants. Let me know what you find out and with a word I can make it happen. Being king does have its perks at times and I deem this one of those times. Though, I’ll probably have to keep this to a minimum, for Círdan is much beloved and should word get out that he’s to wed, I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire forest didn’t empty out to share his joy. Which is what it seems he seeks to avoid.”

“Yes, you can and I’ll leave you to begin my journey right away. Thankfully, I now have a stable and will be able to get there in a few short hours.” and tossing back the fine Dorwinion to Thranduil’s horror, Voronwë grinned unrepentantly and bid him good morrow as he left, allowing a very muddy Hûgh to bound in and before Thranduil could even open his mouth to scold the pup he’d shook the excess off himself, raining water, mud and debris everywhere.

With a sigh, Thranduil went to fetch a mop.

~0~ 

When Voronwë returned he reported that Círdan had agreed that perhaps the shore of Nen Limael was a better venue than his sloop. He’d originally chosen the sloop as he thought that perhaps a dozen of his kin would attend as it had somehow slipped his mind that his own grandniece’s family exceeded that number. Reminded that the number of his kin could be counted from last year’s caravan and their stay at the Inn in Xiānggélǐlā, he’d had to concede that indeed the sloop would be out of the question.

And upon hearing that the king would take care of all the arrangements, he had uncharacteristically sagged in relief, for the planning of a wedding with all that went with it was something that frankly overwhelmed the Shipwright at the moment. Especially as he’d given himself only two weeks to arrange everything. But he and Voronwë were about to see what happened when the Elvenking got involved.

The first person Thranduil contacted was Galion. That ellon could organize a blizzard and scold the wind for mussing his piles of snowflakes - arranged according to size, of course! Galion had asked if he could bring in the former staff of the Halls and Thranduil had to sadly decline, as they needed to keep the number of guests manageable. For if they assisted they would wish to come and to bring their kin along with them. 

Instead, Voronwë suggested bringing in the former Falathrim - all Círdan’s folk - and Thranduil readily agreed, turning them over to Galion’s tender mercies. He actually thought this a fine idea since they had essentially been Círdan’s family for Ages. 

Under Galion’s watchful eye, he directed the Falathrim to one of the myriad cavern storage chambers where Thranduil had stored the inventory from his Halls. Luckily, these caverns were located quite near to the road that ran north of the Limduin and it was decided that loading up barges to transport what they needed would be the fastest method and time was of the essence. And within three days they had everything they would need to settle all the guests. 

One of the Inns that had sprung up when Legolas had wed and Limric was having problems housing everyone was within easy walking distance of Círdan’s home and he still wished to be wed there. He wanted to stand before the lake with his sloop in the background. He still would have preferred to be wed on her deck, for she had been his constant companion over the years, but having her bear witness to his nuptials was close enough.

Leaving everything in Galion’s capable hands, Thranduil had gone to the Stagger Inn and had personally informed them of Círdan’s upcoming wedding and asked if they would cater it. The brothers, still not used to having kin close by, looked to Lindoron for guidance.

He didn’t fail to deliver, always there to protect them. “Are you asking us to attend or to cater?”

“Both. He wants to keep it small - kin only - and as it is, it’s going to be much larger than he originally intended. Those we enlisted to help were his Falathrim, who I think are more important to him than his kin, who he rarely saw over the years. But you _are_ his kin and I think you should be there to share his joy. I ask you to cater it simply to keep the number of people who know to a minimum. Though I can assure you that if your fare wasn’t up to standards I would look elsewhere.” and tilting his head, added, “Well?”

The brothers exchange a look and Rímor said thoughtfully, “It could be a way for us to drum up some business.”

“Get our name and reputation out there to people  _ inside _ the forest.” Rívorn agreed.

“They’re kin. They already know.” Lindoron pointed out.

“Yes, but if we cater this wedding, then they might actually  _ tell _ people about our fine establishment.” Rímor pointed out.

“Yes, for while they know we are kin and that we live in Caren Galen, they don’t know how fine our food is.” Rívorn added.

Lindoron sighed in defeat and the twins grinned and exclaimed in unison, “We’ll do it!” and then Rímor asked, “How long do we have to prepare?”

“It’s in a fortnight. I have set my former assistant to the task of organizing, housing and all the business of caring for the guests, so I thought I would take care of feeding everyone. Now, you are to let me know what you need and I’ll have it provided to you. You are not to endure a loss on this.”

Aghast at the timetable, the twins had rallied and were quick to get down to the brass tacks. Quickly conferring with one another, Rívorn said, “Getting the supplies won’t be a problem, I think. I don’t even think transporting the supplies will be an issue. The issue will be preparing the food.”

“Will we be able to borrow the kitchens at the Inn?” Rímor asked.

“I’m sure that could be arranged. But I can also set up outdoor kitchens if that would be more beneficial for you.”

“I would ask how you plan to do that, but I’m told you are the one who provided everything in this Inn in the first place.” Rímor said dryly.

“Of course I did. I brought everything from the Halls which included all the sinks, stoves, preparation tables and cookware from the kitchens. We had to feed tens of thousands and that meant dozens of kitchens. Large ones. It would be a simple matter to set up kitchens for you and to even protect you with a pavilion so you can cook in privacy.”

“That please. I like the idea of being able to prepare our fare in privacy. Will we be allowed to bring any of the mîrmána?” Rívorn asked.

“Yes, of course. And I’ll also be supplying the Dorwinion.” and grinning, added, “It wasn’t just the kitchens that I brought!”

“We heard that you’d sent the entire contents of the Halls, including your wine cellar, here. The last village we lived in had a mix of Galadhrim, Imladrians and Lasgaleans and we heard the gossip but most didn’t believe it. Well, the Lasgaleans did.”

“Lasgaleans?” Thranduil laughed, “I never could get used to that name. It will always be Eryn Galen to me.”

Waving his hand dismissively, Rívorn said, “Galeans, then. Does it matter now? We are all Istiliens now.”

“Istiliens...hmm. I like it.” Thranduil declared, and then, “Come then! Let us choose what you will make and I will make sure you have everything you need. Hopefully, all you’ll need to do is present yourselves at the proper time and place, enjoy the wedding rites and then...do what you do.”

After all the plans had been laid, Lindoron drew the king aside and asked, "Do you really think it is the brothers who will doing the cooking? What is the real purpose of this invitation?" and for once this was an honest inquiry with nary a hint of accusation. _Good!_ Thranduil thought, _He's finally thawing towards us..._

Aloud, the elvenking said, "Of course I know they don't do the cooking! Not that I'm implying they can't. But my _real_ purpose is to invite them - and you - to your kinsman's wedding." and taking his leave he threw over his shoulder, "Relax, Lindoron. Tis the time for life and joy. Accept the Gift!"

He wouldn't see the soft smile that alit the loremaster's face. But the Brothers did....

~0~

Two weeks later, the day of Círdan’s wedding arrived and looking around the shoreline of Nen Limael, Thranduil decided that Galion deserved a gift, though he had no idea what he could give the ellon he didn’t already have. He’d been to Galion’s home, which was quite close to his, and it was a very fine home in a glade that also had the telains of his son and daughter, both wed now, with children of their own. And  Thranduil smiled to himself - for with just a few tweaks here and there with some of those elevated pathways, then he, Legolas, Voronwë and Galion had the makings of their own little village. And he rather fancied that idea.

The shoreline that separated Círdan’s land and the nearest structure - the Inn - was perhaps two furlongs distant with a grove of trees that actually hid the Inn from view, which suited the shipwright. He’d removed the stall he’d erected for bartering his catch and had installed the lads he’d hired into their own shop to sell his fish on the far side of the Inn. In this way he was able to be the sole provider of fish to that establishment and keep the lads employed.

Now that area to the east of his home was an empty shoreline filled with smooth and shining pebbles of white, gold, tan, brown and black and it was here that Galion had placed a platform where the rites would take place. On the platform he’d placed an arch of sheer fabrics of blue, seafoam, coral and light grey interwoven to create the illusion of water that would frame the couple, held up at the corners with alabaster swans. And with his swanship, Alqaráme in the background, it was the perfect choice.

It was a fine ethuil day and Galion had wall-less canopies to shield the guest seating and dining - just in case. One never knew when a squall might blow through soaking everything and everyone. And at the far side of the dinning area - canopied, of course - was the pavilion that housed the makeshift kitchen which housed the Stagger Inn’s kitchen staff, even now preparing for the feast following the rites.

Círdan was standing upon the podium looking regal and noble in resplendent deep blue robes, trimmed in silver with clear crystals sprinkled throughout, catching the light of anar, a circlet of mithril with a thumbnail sized adamant at his brow. His tunic was a lighter blue, also trimmed in silver, an undershirt of white, and light grey breeches and dove grey boots. 

Given that he’d had little to no warning that he’d be removing himself to Istilien, his personal possessions were minimal and his wedding garments had been gifted by Thranduil as they’d been made for the king for the Starlight festival and he thought them suitable for the sea-elf.

Then two maia appeared upon the waters of Nen Limael before Alqaráme and walked upon the water as though it were a solid thing until the two stepped upon the platform, the male placing the hand of his sister, Vëandeala, into that of Círdan who smiled softly. The brother-in-thought of Vëandeala happened to be Rilaine, a maia who had never served Ulmo and had instead been one of those who had sheltered the eldar from Morgoth in days of old and had always been part of the Elatanûz.

Both had hair that was difficult to pin down as to the color and rather appeared to the eye to be like rippling water and both had silver-blue eyes marking them as siblings-in-thought. Rilaine was wearing robes of seafoam and pale grey and his sister wore a filmy gown of silver-greys dotted with many seed-pearls, including her circlet and veil, giving her entire silhouette an iridescent quality. 

It was her brother who performed the rites and this his did a in deep, sonorant voice, as the kin of Círdan witnessed his joy, along with his Falathrim and unnoticed by all, the family of King Xin, represented by the king, his wife and his youngest children, Li and Lin. With them sat Thranduil, Legolas, Mei Li and the twins, Alon and Balon, who were behaving themselves for once.

Aiwendil, Pallando and Alatar were also there with their families, for it had been Círdan who had originally brought them to Middle Earth and they felt they owed their current lives of bliss to him, personally.

The rites were solemn, some of which were unfamiliar to those witnessing, and many thought there were vows spoken that bound the shipwright to the ainu very closely in the sight of Ilúvatar. And then they were concluded and Rilaine presented the married couple to those assembled, who all voiced their joy and blessings upon the newlyweds. 

Then the guests began migrating over to a large canopied area where they would feast and celebrate the nuptials. This area had been set up in an informal way, Galion having chosen to exclude the more traditional long wedding table, in favor of more intimate round tables where kin could mingle and sit where they pleased. To the side, the cooks had set up two long tables that featured buffet-style dishes the guests could pick and choose from. And of course, Dorwinion and multi-flavored Mîrmána flowed freely.

The feasting lasted well into the night, lit up by gaily glowing lanterns, strung up throughout until the guests retired to the Inn and then made their way home in the morning. The only thing of note, was that Lord Xin had again left Li and Lin in the care of Thranduil. And the former istari, Aiwendil, approached the king to inquire whether it would be allowed if he and his family took up residence within Cîweryn Galen, for as an earth elemental of Yavanna, he sorely missed the forest. 

Thranduil welcomed both developments and even suggested that Aiwendil relocate to an area close to where he and his son dwelt. That eventuality of their own village was something he’d really like to come to fruition and Aiwendil had been like family for a very long time. And though Thranduil didn’t understand the thought behind Xin’s decision to leave his children in his care, he neither looked too deeply nor did he care. All that mattered to him was that his dearest Lin would be near!


	41. A Tyme of Trysts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a Blessed Holiday Season and I very much wish us all a Joyous New Year!

So much energy had gone into rearranging their forest home to make moving supplies easier without disturbing the forest that time had slipped by and it wasn’t until Thranduil could look about, seeing the fine gravel roads and the elevated pathways above that he could finally see what Lin and Li had been talking about. He would be the first to admit he’d thought it a pipedream and while it had sounded like a lovely dream, he just didn’t see it happening here. How wrong he had been!

But they’d not only done it, but his people had taken to the new roads with glee. They had lived their lives in one kind of fear or another for Ages and they’d been slowly coming out of their protective shells once Thranduil had come to them. For he’d dragged them out of their self-imposed isolation almost immediately, beginning with the celebration of his son’s wedding - _in Limric!_ Most had chosen to forgo the journey and had celebrated at home. Instead of allowing them to wallow, Thranduil had gone about making sure that he became the embodiment of their _disturber of the peace!_

After his son's wedding, he’d gotten them out of their forest to farm. _Then_ he’d encouraged them to build their own town that had turned into a major trading center with shops, a farmers market, merchants and of course, the Inn! And _gasp! S_ _trangers_ had come! _Then_ he’d dragged them all the way to the Capital City for a two week long party! All this upset within five years and not a single calamity had befallen them! Who knew!

So when the trees began to surreptitiously move to accommodate the widened roads and the elevated footpaths had begun to appear the denizens clamored all over them like elfings in a park on a sugar rush! And thanks to Lin, Li and the Iarwain, they had coaxed the trees into making their own footpaths, creating roadways with vine and branch, through the forest covering vast swaths of territory within the forest. There was no interference from the Ents and Thranduil thought the Iarwain had probably explained to the Shepherds that no harm would come to their trees. If anything, it would bring elves to places within the forest that would benefit from the elves’ presence. For elves inherently brought health and growth to the Olvar of Ilúvatar.

Cîweryn Galen

Círdan had been wed these past fifteen years and he was the proud adar of two sons and two daughters. And Thranduil was pleased that Aiwendil had taken his suggestion and moved himself, his wife Yenay, and their three children, to a home that was near to both Voronwë and to Galion. His hopes of a little village were coming to fruition. And he couldn’t be happier to have the former istari in close proximity again. And of course, Li and Lin insisted upon the footpaths to connect them all.

Over the years Thranduil had begun to notice the absence of Li more and more and when he’d asked Lin about it she’d become vague and Thranduil had finally called her on it.

“My dearest, Lin. I don’t know why you don’t trust me enough to tell me of your brother's whereabouts, but know that his welfare is every bit as important to me as yours is. If you will not trust me I’ll have no choice but to find out for myself. I’m asking you to save your brother that indignity.”

She still looked conflicted and Thranduil sighed and made to get up and go look for the young man, himself. This alarmed her, for she finally admitted to her brother's clandestine activities, saying, “He made me promise not to tell anyone, Thranduil. I don’t believe he’s in any danger, unless losing his heart is dangerous. But I’ve lost mine, so I at least know it’s not fatal.” she smirked.

“That tells me nothing, Lin. Where is he?”

“Not far….No! Thranduil! Wait!” she exclaimed as he lost patience with her game and walked out to find the young man himself. What she saw when she ran to follow him brought her up short. For the Forest King was now mounted upon his spirit link and the glowing white hart leapt into the forest. She sighed and went back into the house to wait. She mentally warned her brother but didn't feel his response, though she knew he’d heard her. 

She’d never felt so conflicted in her life. Telling Thranduil would have betrayed her brother. _Not_ telling Thranduil was a betrayal to _him._ She knew some rules would have to be established. Li had been leaving most nights for over a year now. He’d begged her not to say anything to anybody. But Thranduil was the King here. There had to be an exception for that. 

She didn’t have too long to wait. Perhaps an hour before she heard the approach of several someones. The door opened and a tight lipped Thranduil entered and held the door for her brother to enter. But he didn’t enter alone and she soon saw why her Thranduil looked so stern.

Gasping in shock, she exclaimed, “Oh, Li! What have you done?” for she saw at a glance that her brother was wed.

Following behind her brother was a tall maia with long burgundy and silver hair. She was wearing a filmy gown of seafoam and peacock blues and there was something wild about her. She wasn’t a normal maia and Lin saw in her quicksilver eyes that this was Li’s wife.

Thranduil didn’t say a word, merely raised his arm to indicate everybody should go into his sitting room. Pouring himself a large goblet of the Red, he took a deep pull of it before he said anything. Lin hugged her brother and hesitatingly gave her sister-in-honor a smile and light kiss upon her cheek as the three sat down.

Finishing his cup and pouring himself another, Thranduil sat and was silent a moment, thinking. Li started to say something and Thranduil just held up his hand and shook his head, no! Swallowing more than half his second cup, he set it down and said, “I’m not your adar and had my son wed as you have, I can’t say that I would have been inordinately upset about it. But you are not of age and you were under my protection. My responsibility. I’m afraid you have placed me in a very difficult position, young man.”

“I’m sorry for that, Thranduil. But I’m not sorry about the rest. I’ll take full responsibility for my actions and I’ll let my parents know there was nothing you or they could have done to stop me.” the young man said firmly.

“But Li! We only had nine years left to wait!” Lin exclaimed.

But Li held up his hand and said, “No! That’s not true. We would have nine years left until we came of age. Then we could have received permission to become betrothed and then years would go by before we’d be allowed to wed. I didn’t wish to wait.”

Looking at the poor maia who looked as though she’d rather be in Utumno at that moment, Thranduil, looked kindly at her and asked, “Li, would you like to introduce your wife to us?”

“I’m sorry! Yes, I would. Lin, Thranduil, this is my wife, Nelora.” he said, smiling softly at her. “She calls herself a Nylph, since she is probably the only one of her kind. Her papa is a mighty wind maia of Manwë named Vaiwë and her mama is a water nymph named Arphinia. She is wind and water - like me.” he concluded, clearly besotted. “My lovely swan, this is my beloved sister, Lin and her Thranduil, who will one day marry her.”

“I am pleased to meet you, sister. Were you on the other side before you came here?” Lin asked.

“Oh, no! I was born right here in this forest. Right about the time when your papa started bringing the elves here.”

“Sweet, Eru! You’re just a child!” Thranduil exclaimed, horrified..

“I assure you I am quite grown, though I know I am young.” she said primly.

“The Fëa are different from us. Her mama put her out of her pond when she was but ten years of anar.”

“You make it sound heartless, but I found a pond near her and she was content to allow me to stay near her. But water nymphs are territorial and two can’t share the same waters.” Nelora explained.

“Didn’t your adar have any say in your rearing?” Thranduil asked, rather shocked at this situation and finding it was far more complicated and bizarre than he thought. The wholesale abandonment of this lady as a babe was frankly shocking to him.

“No. I’ve never met my papa and as far as I know he and mama came together only to make me and that was it. Mama says they are wed, but neither wished a mate. I’ve heard that he asked some of the maia here to look after me and they have. But I’ve mostly raised myself.”

“Oh you poor thing! That sounds so lonely.” Lin exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-honor in sympathy, adding, “Well, you have family now, my sister! You’ll never be lonely again!”

Thranduil wasn’t without empathy for the young couple. If anything he actually envied them a bit. Sighing, he got up and refilled his cup and three more and passed them out and held up his, saying, “Lihúro and Nelora, I congratulate you on your joy and I wish you many blessings in your future.” and he drank deeply once more for he had to burst their euphoric bubble in a moment and he wished for the false courage the red was providing him.

“Now, you must know that your parents must be informed at once. I just don’t know how to do this delicately.”

“You and I could always wed and then we could present a united front.” Lin said impishly, probably feeling the same envy he was.

“That’s not funny, young lady. When we wed it will be with your adar’s full blessings, following whatever traditions are right and proper. You are now their last child who they can provide a wedding for. You can’t even joke about taking that away from them.”

Li blanched and said, “I...I hadn’t thought of that. Now I feel…” but Thranduil cut him off, saying, “No! Don’t dishonor yourself nor your bride with regrets. Yes, your parents would have preferred to have a large celebration for your wedding, but they will get over their disappointment and will never begrudge your happiness. Now, I suggest you all retire to your cottages and I’ll walk you there, for I need to speak to my son. I will let you know in the morning how we will break the news to your parents.” and so saying, they made their way to the compound of Legolas where Thranduil and Lin shared a kiss before she entered her cottage, while Li and Nelora entered what would now be their honeymoon cottage. Thranduil sighed, for he felt it a poor way to begin their wedded life, but it wasn’t for him to say so.

Making his way to his son’s home he knocked and was admitted by a surprised Mei Li who graciously bid him enter, though it was later than his usual visiting hours. Mei Li led him to their sitting room, the twins already put to bed and looked ready to leave but Thranduil bid her stay.

“Please don’t leave, daughter. I have news and I need all the counsel I can get.”

“What troubles you ada? Legolas asked, for he could see something was amiss.

“Li has wed. He and his wife are now ensconced within their cottage, but I need to find a way to break this to his parents and I find I’m at a loss as to what to do.”

Legolas was shocked into silence and Mei Li tut tutted and said, “This is why care must be taken for the last years until the millennial year is reached. Many changes happen very fast and the yearning comes upon us.”

“Then something like has happened before?” Legolas asked.

“It happens quite often, actually. Parents try to keep a watchful eye out in case their child should lose control of their impulses. Studies and distractions. Focusing those passions toward their life-paths for that time when they join us. But most know that….things happen. Trust me. When you tell Li’s parents it won’t be the shock you think it will be.”

“If this is what occurs I’m surprised Lord Xin allowed his children to stay with us so long. ”Legolas exclaimed.

“I will admit the same occurred to me.” Thranduil agreed.

“But his lady has the Sight.” Mei Li observed, “Perhaps this is what was meant to happen and she guided her husband onto the course that would precipitate what was inevitable.”

“You’re suggesting they set this whole thing up - without warning us at all!” Legolas said, scandalized and Thranduil wondered what happened to his irrepressible son? Though the answer presented itself almost at once….. _fatherhood!_

“There is merit in what you say.” Thranduil began, “Of the two I would have thought, nay expected, that Li would be the more careful of the two. Prudent in his actions and more hesitant in declaring himself. Not because he lacks confidence, but it just seems a part of his nature. Perhaps his naneth saw that they would have to wait millennia for him to wed. But if he were put in a situation where this…. _yearning_ occurs the one and only time during his life and he was in close proximity to the object of his desire, well, why not just let nature take its course.”

“That’s actually a very pragmatic approach. Especially if he didn’t know he was being put in that situation. Being here with his sister as a chaperone on the pretext that he needed to look after her while she was being informally courted by her suitor would be a perfect opportunity to place him in the one place he needed to be.” Mei Li agreed, while Legolas thought it all rather underhanded and said so.

“That sounds rather manipulative, if you ask me.” he harrumphed.

“Yes it does and it would surprise me if true, but I would have done the same to you, son. Especially if I knew you fancied someone in particular. I would never arrange a marriage for you, but if you happened to be in the same place as your lady-love? Absolutely.” and looking at Mei Li who was hiding her snickers, added, “I’m glad he never found that person until he came here. I’m very fond of you, daughter and I can’t see him with anyone else.” 

“So who did he wed?” Legolas asked, hoping to divert focus away from himself.

“A strikingly stunning lady with burgundy hair with true silver streaks and liquid silver eyes. She calls herself a nylph which I fancy is her own impish sense of humor. She is the daughter of a wind maia and a water nymph.”

“Oh! Nelora! I know her. But she is so young. She is but half his age!” Mei Li broke in with dismay. Then she shrugged, adding, “But who is to say? She is Elatanûz like the rest of us, but having a Fëa Spirit as a parent is an unknown. She is the only one of her kind as far as I know.”

“Aye. I said much the same, thinking that a maia should know better than to wed in such a way. But she is not yet five centuries old and insists that while she is young, she is fully grown.”

“If she is the only one of her kind, how would she know?” Legolas frowned.

“I don’t know, but at this point, does it really matter? What matters is they are wed and now I must take them to Lord Xin and apologize for my poor care of them.” Thranduil sighed.

“Then I will go with you, for it was essentially under my roof that they dwelt and I was just as careless with my vigilance.”

“Well, before we do anything you are both going to help me with the nuptial blessings. Now, don’t give me that look, you two. It will be quite simple and must be done. It is tradition.” Mei Li said firmly. She directed her husband to fill a decanter with their finest wine and when Thranduil asked the purpose she said, “It is a traditional wedding gift.” and Legolas exclaimed, “Yes! I remember your family came and woke us up. You were happy and I was groggy.” he smiled.

“I doubt they will have observed the tea ceremony, but I will present them with one all the same. It’s a good thing I made bread today! The rest will be fairly straightforward.”

“I will provide the wine.” Thranduil said, heading for the door, then paused, “Should I awaken Lin to join us?”

“Yes! A member of their family should be present, though I can’t see her mama leaving her pond. In fact, I’m not sure she can.” Mei Li nodded.

When Thranduil approached the cottage Lin was occupying, he found her still awake and not yet ready for bed and holding two red scarves. “Ah, you are awake and it looks like you are about the same purpose as ourselves. Come, my dearest Lin. I go to fetch the wine. Help me pick out something nice.” and smiling radiantly, Lin followed, bringing the scarves with her.

She and Thranduil picked out a fine decanter with two matching goblets that he’d received as a gift at his own wedding and one he’d held onto, but was quite willing to give up to Li and Nelora with a fervent prayer that it brought better luck to the newlyweds. Then Lin saw a basket in the kitchen that she snatched up and smiled at Thranduil’s look of inquiry, saying, “I’m afraid I’m going to muss your flowers a bit.”

But Thranduil said, “I trust you, my dearest Lin.” and if he hadn’t already held her heart, the look she gave him assured him he’d just won it. She walked to the roses and began to hum a tune and the petals fell from the blooms, filling her basket. Then she hummed again and new buds formed. Then she joined him and they walked back to the compound. 

There they found Legolas and Mei Li rolling out a tea cart that held the traditional wedding tea, a loaf of bread, a bowl of salt and a large basket of rice on the lower cart shelf. Thranduil placed the tray with the filled wine decanter and goblets next to the rice basket and Mei Li took the basket of petals, smiling in approval, leaving the scarves in Lin’s care. She quickly went over the parts of the traditions for the benefit of the ellyn and then the little procession made their way to the cottage housing Li and Nelora.

They began after Mei Li had sprinkled the petals up the walkway to the cottage and then around the circumference of the cottage, itself. Then they began throwing handfuls of the rice over the cottage roof, which produced a sound similar to rain with Mei Li and Lin reciting a blessing that loosely translated as, _May Ilúvatar’s blessings rain upon your union and increase your bliss with the joy of new life and laughter._

And before the words were complete the door opened and Li and Nelora stood, a look of pleased surprise upon their faces. Lin immediately approached and placed the long silk scarves around their necks then embracing and kissing them upon their cheeks as she stepped away.

Then Thranduil rolled the tea cart before the couple and the couple’s eyes became suspiciously shiny, as though with unshed tears. 

Then Mei Li stepped forward and lifted the bread, saying, _Bread, that you may never know hunger,_

Legolas lifted the salt, saying, _Salt, that life may always have flavour,_

Then Thranduil bent to lift the wine decanter, saying, _Wine, that joy and prosperity may reign forever._

Then a slight warm breeze sprang up and the rice upon the ground transformed into blue heather, its light and wholesome scent filling the air. Then another light breeze spun in front of them and a barely visible figure with a glowing continence and a long flowing mane of silver hair appeared to kiss Nelora upon the brow and indistinct hands rose to caress both Li and Nelora's cheeks before dissipating and fading away as Nelora gasped and whispered, _papa!_ as tears fell from her eyes, feeling joy that her father had borne witness to her nuptial blessing.

The four stood before the couple then bowed wishing them Blessings of Ilúvatar and left the couple to their joy.


	42. Li and Lin's Coming of Age Celebration

The time had finally come for Li and Lin’s coming of age celebration and House Oropher once again found themselves stuffed into close to a dozen carriages with at least a half dozen wagons carrying their luggage and begetting day gifts. Large ones, for this was the equivalent of their former majority celebration when they’d reach their full growth and statue at one hundred years. Something that was fast becoming a memory for them.

Li and Lin had returned home two years previously to begin their preparation for this day. Nelora and their five year old twins, Delion and Delieth, had stayed behind. Now seven years old, they traveled with the king’s entourage, quite excited by the whole experience. They traveled with Mei Li along with Alon and Balon, who were now twenty seven, but resembled seven year old children of the mannish tribes. The older children of Legolas adored the toddlers and the babes adored them, as well.

After Li and Nelora had wed, Thranduil had brought Xin’s children home and it soon became apparent that they had needed some privacy to sort through their change in circumstance. But before they left, Thranduil had glanced back to get one last look at Lin and had found Lord Xin’s intense stare... _on him!_ Then a slight smile had emerged on the man’s face and he’d nodded his head at him. Confused, and not a little alarmed, Thranduil had nodded back and took his leave.

As it had turned out, Xin had been most pleased to hear how Thranduil and his family had carried out their traditional blessings, on the fly, as it were, for his son and new daughter-in-honor. But not knowing that Thranduil and his family left them to it and he led his family to the Inn they’d stayed in the last time they’d been in the city. Luckily, they had no problem finding accommodation there and once they’d refreshed themselves they met downstairs for a repast and a chance to discuss the past few days.

Legolas and Thranduil had been talking about their approval of the approach the Elatanûz took towards those who impulsively wed when Mei Li joined them having put the twins down for a nap.

“Aye. I like that about them. It’s not that they necessarily encourage it, but they don’t get into a snit over it either. They just understand it happens and move on. No disapproval. No condemnation. Just a hasty celebration of the union.” Thranduil said, still a bit amused that his son was amazed by this custom.

“I think that’s the only disappointment, if you ask me.” Mei Li observed, then explained, “Most parents look forward to spoiling and pampering their children when they wed. We _do_ love a good celebration, if you hadn’t noticed.” Mei Li smirked.

“Yes, you do!” Thranduil agreed, adding, “And you don’t torture your young people with an over long celebration, either. You get them wed and then you carry them to their nuptial cottage and you go back to your party. Seems like it could be worse. Our tradition is to sneak away during the party.”

“The betrothals could be shorter.” Mei Li quipped.

But Thranduil objected, saying, “Yours was long because my son was awaiting me. I apologize that I made you wait so long.”

“You didn’t make her wait, ada. I did. You waited until Estel passed, which is what I wanted.” and looking to his wife, he said, “I am sorry, melethel. I thought I explained how important that was to me. How important he was to both myself and Gimli.”

But she waved a hand dismissively, and said, “Oh, I know all that. Do you think we are the only ones who had a long betrothal? I just wonder if some young ones seeing this would rather just skip all that and get it over with.”

“Betrothals should be short. But sometimes it’s prudent to settle a matter and simply wait until the proper time.” Xin said as he had walked in unobserved, joining them to stand by their table and overhearing Mei Li’s comment.

The three seated there were surprised by his visit and Thranduil, himself, was uncomfortably aware he owed this man an apology. Standing, he began, “Lord Xin. I want to…” but Xin cut him off by raising his hand and saying, “If you’re about to apologize, please don’t. I understand that what happened is something rare with your people, but I can assure it’s not that rare here.” and then smirking, he added, “Why, I was only a few months old when I wed. Not that we could mark time back then.”

Thranduil opened his mouth in surprise and then shrugged and said, “I’ve got nothing at all to say about that.” and then recovering his sense of humor, added, “Though I’ve heard the unbegotten awoke with their wives next to them. I suppose that took the guesswork out of it for them.”

“I awoke alone and saw I was the only one who was alone. It makes me believe my destiny was always to be found by my Sililya. Indeed, I had only been awake a very short time when I came across her. You could say the timing was perfect.” he smirked, and then added, “My I sit with you a moment?”

“Yes! Of course.” Thranduil hastily affirmed.

Xin was silent a moment before speaking, the three with him not saying a word to interrupt his thought. Then he began, “I knew that Li had met someone when he came home that time when they came to your home with Aiwendil. I had no way to know at that time that she was the one I had sent to seek them out, I just knew that he’d met someone there who answered the song of his Fëa. So, when they’d come home after their stay with the Iarwain, I made the decision to send both he and his sister to you so he’d have a chance to encounter her again.”

“Was that the reason for the celebration?” Legolas asked.

“No, I’d had that planned for a long time. I merely used the opportunity to see what would develop. What developed was your idea of widening roads and your wish to ask the Iarwain to help. Everything else developed from there. I’m nothing if not adaptable.” he smiled and then added what he’d come to say, “Now, what I wanted to explain was that while I’d hoped he might find the one that had so unsettled him, I really wasn’t expecting them to take it into their heads to wed. But I’m not upset about it either. And I wanted to thank you - all of you - for taking it upon yourselves to give them a nuptial blessing they will never forget. You all touched them deeply.”

“Thank my wife. She made us do it.” Legolas said, and then grunted as his wife gave him an elbow to his side. Thranduil chuckled, but affirmed what his son said, “He’s right. We wouldn’t have known what to do without her.”

“And you included Lin which was very important to both her and her brother. And I hear the lady’s papa even attended.”

“He did! And that was after she’d mentioned she’d never met him in her life.”

“I was very glad to hear that. Now, I wanted to let you know there is no reason for you to tarry here. I know you wished to speak with me about this and we have spoken. I will keep Lin and Li at home with me for a spell, but I’d like to send them back to you before I recall them to prepare for their coming of age celebration. And yes, I have several reasons for this, but the one that is most important to me right now is they love it there.”

“I’m glad to hear they are fond of our forest. It was because of them that it’s latest improvements have come to fruition. My people love the widened roads and have greeted the raised footpaths with what I can only describe as glee. The trees seem to like them too.” Thranduil smiled.

“They are and I’m glad they’ve contributed to your realm. And while Li was able to adjust to our move, I’m afraid that for Lin it was rather a shock when she returned home. And I can appreciate it was distressing to her. While most of us have enjoyed the luxury of spreading out to new types of lands here, some have greatly missed the comradery we had in our Wild Wood. Back then we were more like your realm both in your Greenwood and now in your new greenwood. True, there are forests aplenty here, but we are not all together any longer. We’ve spread out and I’m not sorry for that. But the upshot of that decision is there are certain people - my youngest children numbering among them - that will only feel at home within a forest community and yours is most like what they miss most. So I guess what I’m asking is if they would be welcome?”

“Your children are, of course, welcome. If you are asking if those who miss their former home are welcome, then yes, they are also welcome. The forest is vast and there is plenty of room for new communities and villages to form if that is their wish. They'd also be a welcome addition to our existing villages if they so choose. I hope they like the new song it sings for it is a blend of your Wild Wood and our Greenwood. It’s a very young forest and it’s like being in the presence of a joyful child full of wonder.” Thranduil enthused.

“I thank you for that.” he said in quiet relief, adding as he got up to take his leave of them, “And it sounds delightful. I’m obviously not an elf and even being bound to a maia I can only hear the song of the stars through her. I have no idea how we produced children that can commune with trees.” he said rolling his eyes, “I will take my leave of you now and thank you for taking such good care of my children.”

After he’d left, Thranduil and his kin had spent the night and set off first thing in the morning. Six months later and right before the Harvest, Lin, Li and Nelora had returned and once again taken up residence in the cottages of Legolas. There they spent Iavas and Rhîw and when Ethuil arrived they began construction on Li and Nelora’s home which was in the same glade as her pond. 

Li and Nelora's Talan

Nelora was with child by then and the home was done before Yule, which pleased Nelora as she wished her children to be born in the place she’d spent most of her life. The children were born the following Ethuil and the couple settled into familial life. Of course, their talan had been connected to the growing network of footpaths. And it was shortly after the twins fifth begetting when word came recalling Li and Lin to Xiānggélǐlā.

As the time for Li and Lin’s celebration grew closer word came that Xin had once again secured the Inn they’d stayed at twenty five years earlier. It was also apparent that everyone was not only invited, but expected to join them for this last Coming of Age Celebration for the youngest children of their High King. Hence, House Oropher found themselves traveling to the capital city and this time there was an air of expectancy that infected the family. Except for Thranduil. That ellon was blissfully unaware of his family’s heightened expectations for this trip. 

Arriving at the Inn they were once again met by a small army of staff who by now had plenty of practice in housing this family, for many had visited them over the years when they’d come to the city to conduct their trade negotiations. Once they were placed and refreshed they met downstairs in the Dining Hall and great merriment ensued, much to the delight of the Innkeepers who found these folk a joy to have around and bore them great fondness.

The celebration was to take place at the full moon which was still ten days away and then the celebration would last another ten days after that. On the third day after their arrival, Lord Xin arrived with Li and Lin in tow and Li had great joy in being reunited with his wife and children, though he would not be allowed to dwell with them until after the ceremony.

Xin took great joy in greeting his grandchildren who he thought were adorable with their black hair with burgundy highlights and their green eyes shot through with liquid silver starbursts and who were quite fascinated with him and his great height. They had met him before, but that had been when they were much smaller, but they remembered that he smelled good. Like lightning on a rainy spring day. And as both their mama and papa referred to him as _their_ papa, they claimed him as their own as soon as he sat, the two sharing a glance and proceeding to climb upon him to his great delight.

After a bit, Nelora finally rescued the high king, freeing him so he could approach the one he came to see. Approaching Thranduil while his children were engaged with Li’s babes, he asked the elvenking to walk with him. He had gleaned quite a lot about Thranduil over the years and especially since he’d called his children back home. Thranduil was no impetuous youth and he should have taken that into consideration. He would do no more nor less than he was bidden by Xin in regards to his daughter. Xin knew he needed to push the ellon into declaring himself.

“I understand you have not spoken any further to Lin about a betrothal.”

Thranduil really hadn’t expected this, though really, he should have, but said, “I...no. I haven’t said anything further to Lin since the celebration twenty five years ago. I took your advice back then and let her know I wished for her to reside with us always. I didn’t really declare myself openly, but she knew what I meant.” 

“Yes, I’ve noticed you are most prudent.” he said dryly.

Wishing to change the direction of this conversation, Thranduil asked about the Coming of Age Celebration and their traditions, “Is this more than just a large Celebration. It seems more than just a Begetting Day Celebration.” 

“Yes, this is when a young person comes into their own. It is when they join our people as an equal. An Adult. They will be presented before the Fountain and it will Bless them. That is the main and most meaningful part of this entire Ceremony. The rest is for our people to celebrate another of our children joining us with the eventual expectation that they will now be free to wed and bring forth their own joy to add to our number.”

Thranduil had a feeling this blessing was more than just symbolic, but Lord Xin continued, seemingly determined to direct the conversation back to what he'd begun, “Did you know that my Lin’s name in your elven tongue is Melody? And in my language it means Forest. She is the Forest’s Song, is my river pearl.”

Confused by the non sequitur, Thranduil stumbled a bit, “I...yes, I know that Linniel is melody or song, of course. But I just thought Lin was a nickname. I didn’t know it was an actual name in your tongue.” 

“My Sililya named all our children. Lin was the last born and the only girl. It was one of the few times I put my foot down and we agreed on the name to please us both. A compromise, if you will. Her proper name is Linniel, but she’s never been called by it. She is Lin and Lin is Forest in my tongue. It seems fitting she would one day wed a Forest King and be the Song in his heart.” 

Nonplussed, but encouraged by where this seemed to be going, Thranduil plunged in, protocol be damned! “Am I to assume you think I should declare myself to her? Isn’t it too soon? I had thought to wait until after her coming of age ceremony. Would it be permitted to speak to her before then? I know it will take several years before the protocols of betrothal are met. “ 

“Are you asking my permission to declare yourself to my daughter?” 

“If it is permitted...yes, please.”

“Then yes. You have my permission to declare yourself. Then I will expect a visit from your parents so that the proper betrothal observances are met.” 

“Thank you, Lord Xin. I have no idea how to go about this, but I assure you that your daughter is the most precious thing in my eyes. I would never do anything to dishonor her.” 

“I know, young ellon.” and they returned to the Hall where he signaled to his son to follow him.

As he took his leave, Xin called over his shoulder, as he left, “King Thranduil? Would you do me the honor of escorting my daughter back to our home?” much to Lin’s confused distress. 

“Yes, of course, King Xin. It would be my honor and my pleasure.” he replied with a gentle smile upon his face.

“Thranduil, what…?” Lin began and Thranduil laid a finger over her lips and offered his arm to her.

The two left and Oropher and Aleth exchanged a hopeful glance.

~0~

Thranduil walked silently beside Lin until he found a garden park a short distance away from the Inn and merchant stalls. It really was a beautiful city. Clean, orderly but with places of beauty and rest dotted all throughout it. Finding a bench for them to sit he looked at her hand clasped in his with the sound of the water fountain dancing in the background. Idly, he thought that’s what his home needed and determined to seek out Gimli at the first opportunity to see about it. 

“Thranduil, what’s wrong?” Lin asked softly, though she found her mouth suddenly dry and her pulse was racing as he stroked her hand. 

“Nothing is wrong, my dearest Lin. At least, nothing will be wrong if you would agree to my suit. Would you consent to my courtship, my dearest Lin? I find that I can not be happy unless I have you by my side. As my wife. Do I have hope that you return my affection?” 

And before he could look up to see her reaction she slammed into his chest with her arms flung around his neck and her lips planted squarely on his. Thranduil put his arms around her waist and settled her on his lap and returned her kiss, though he didn’t allow it to become too deep. They were out in public, after all, and he was not going to do a thing to endanger her reputation. Ending their kiss, he smiled into her eyes and asked, “Does that mean, yes, my dearest Lin?” 

“Oh Thranduil! Stop teasing me! Of course I accept your suit. I feel like I've been waiting forever for this." she sighed, aglow with happiness, and then, "Now what?” 

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “I’m not sure. I think I tell my parents and they will approach your parents. Then it is out of our hands. We will never be allowed to be alone together again. We will always have a chaperone and most of the arrangements will happen without us involved at all. At least, that is how it happened for my son.”

Sighing, she said, “That doesn’t sound like very much fun.” then brightening, added, “But my brother is wed and I don’t see why I can’t live with him while we wait. Then I will be close and we can visit while our parents bother with all the betrothal protocols.”

“Well, regardless of how this will proceed, I have to get you back to your adar and then I have to tell mine. We will find out together.” And he embraced her one more time before he set her on her feet and offered his arm to her again to escort her the rest of the way home. 

~0~

Thranduil fairly ran back to the Inn once he’d delivered Lin to her parents home. She was so giddy when he handed her off to her papa, Thranduil didn’t need to explain that he’d spoken to her already. Xin merely smiled and commented that he’d put on tea for his adar’s visit. 

When he entered he found Oropher teaching his great grandsons how to play a strategy game and chatting with Legolas, but when he saw his son’s face he excused himself and stood to see what had animated his son. But as soon as he stood, Thranduil rushed across the room and grabbed his adar’s hand and pulled him outside. 

“Thran-DUIL! What is _wrong_ with you?” His adar fairly bellowed at his son. And Thranduil was nothing if not a well trained ellon. His adar intoning his name in _that_ way was a sure way to get his attention and he stopped still and blinked at his adar. And then at his adar’s lifted brow, babbled forth all that had occurred since Xin had come to visit them. From the private chat to the park to the last comment made by Xin about tea…..

Oropher stared at his son for a moment and tried to piece together what he said and desperately trying to fill in the gaps in between. “Sooooo….?”

“So, I’ve declared myself to Lin and her father is expecting you for tea! Weren’t you listening!!?” 

You did it? Oh! _OH!_ You did it! That’s my boy! _Eru!_ It’s about time!” And Oropher strode off at a quick pace towards Xin’s home so they could begin the betrothal niceties. Then he stopped stock still and returned to the Inn. 

“Ada, what are you doing?” Thranduil asked in agitation.

“I can’t go empty handed.” Then he sighed and he looked sternly at his son, “You’re timing leaves a lot to be desired, son. I would have come prepared if I’d known you’d spring this on me!” And then stopped when his son got an odd look on his face. 

“Follow me.” And he did just that as Thranduil walked around to the back of the Inn towards one of the wagons. Lifting a corner of one of the tarps covering the wagon Oropher saw casks of wine and ale. Another wagon had decorated boxes, chests and several bolts of fabric. Looking at his son, strangely, Thranduil shrugged his shoulders and said, “What? I didn’t know what to bring, so I brought a little of everything until I could make up my mind. I’m thinking the tapestry would be nice. It’s of the Misty Mountains.”

“You think the tapestry would be a good betrothal gift?” Oropher asked with a skeptical lift to his brow.

“No! I’m thinking the tapestry and maybe a cask each of the ale and wine for Li’s begetting. He has a home now and I’ve made him many gifts. This is one of our home and I thought he might like it. I was thinking of the red and gold fabric and the chest of sweets for Lin. The others I brought because I just wasn’t sure, but they are things that would be suitable for the beginning of the betrothal gifts, don’t you think? Maybe a chest of the sweets? He seemed to like those and he’ll know they’re from me.”

“This!” Oropher exclaimed, fingering a fine bolt of gold and burgundy damask fabric and said, “And which of these is your sweets. These are nice chests and with the sweets that should be acceptable.” 

Thranduil flipped open one of the chests where the sack of sweets nestled within. The sack was actually a blue velvet jewelry pouch and he’d set the whole thing in the chest as a possible gift for Lin. A chest that Thranduil had carved and decorated himself. Oropher was suitably impressed and declared it was suitable, especially as it had been made by Thranduil - both the chest and the treat within. He then grabbed the chest and the bolt of fabric and went on his way. 

Thranduil watched him go and then tried not to fidget. Now what? It would be at least an hour or two before he saw his adar again. He went to his room and pulled out some parchment and a charcoal stick and began to make a drawing of a fountain he thought would be nice in the open area to the north of his house. 

Right now it was just a rocky outcropping of the mountain in the shape of a wedge that ran to the stone steps Gimli and his kin had shaped for him, and bordered by the grape vine fence Lin, Li and Aiwendil had made for him. He thought he could smooth it down and create a garden area there like the one he’d declared himself to Lin in. Then he’d forever have that moment enshrined for the both of them. Thranduil didn’t think so, but he was actually quite a romantic ellon. He’d just needed to be inspired and he felt very inspired at that moment. 

As he sat, he pulled another piece of parchment out and he began to make another rendering, this time of Lin and how she looked before he had declared himself to her. A profile of her looking off and down, with a serene look upon her face. He didn’t know what she’d been looking at, so he put some of the small birds she liked upon the ground as though she was looking at them. The picture was a bust portrait and he only drew the top portion of her gown. He then made another full figured portrait of her sitting there in front of the fountain. Finally, he made another bust, this time with her face full of the joy he’d beheld after she had said she would marry him.

When he was finished he had several pictures drawn out, one of the garden park, a closeup of the fountain and the three of her on the bench. Then one of her sitting in front of the fountain and one of her at the Star Light Festival from so long ago in the Greenwood. The night when he’d first seen that she was no longer the girl-child she had been when she’d first came to them. To him. 

He took a deep breath and looked out the window to see that Anar was beginning to lower in the sky and he wondered what time it was. He also found he was hungry and decided to go downstairs to see if there was something he could get from the kitchens. Making his way downstairs he heard a lot of chatter and knew several of his family members were downstairs as well. Perhaps he hadn't missed a meal, after all.

A soon as he made his appearance all the chatter suddenly ceased and he looked up suspiciously and found everyone in the room avoiding his gaze. _Perfect!_ He thought. He sighed and made his way to the long table at the head of the dining room that appeared to be laden with all manner of delectables. He got a plate and loaded it up with fruit, cheese, bread and some dried fish. He was hungry, but he didn’t think he could do more than nibble and took the kind of food so he could do just that. 

With how oddly his family was acting he almost went back to his room, until he found his naneth at his elbow and the determined way she directed him to her table. He sat down with a sigh and waited. She would certainly let him know what it was she wanted to talk about. 

“So?” she prompted. 

“So, what?” he asked blankly, honestly having no idea what she was asking about.

“Thranduil Oropherion! Don’t you dare “so what” me!” she scolded

“Nana! I don’t know what you are asking me. I wasn’t being rude.”

She looked at him disbelievingly for a moment and then determined her son had candyfloss stuffed between his ears and had to strongly resist the urge to pinch him. 

Patiently, she said, “Thranduil. I know your father went to see Lord Xin. Is there something you wished to tell me? Your naneth?” 

Having assumed she and everyone else already knew, he colored and said, “I’m sorry nana! Yes, Yes! I had spoken to Lord Xin earlier and he gave me to understand that I had his blessings to declare myself to Lin even though she hasn’t had her ceremony yet. So I escorted her home and I….Well, I declared myself and she gave me to understand that she accepted my suit. I then told adar that Lord Xin expected him for tea and now I’m just waiting for him to get back.” he shrugged, “That is all.”

“That is all?” she said incredulously, “Oh my precious son! That is _everything!_ Oh! I’m so happy for you! Finally!” and she got up to give her only child a hug. She kissed him upon the brow and returned to her seat and had to restrain herself from pouring out the good news to all assembled. But then she looked up for she knew her husband was close and she anxiously awaited his arrival. 

Oropher entered and looked about until he espied his son and walked over to him and his wife and sat himself down and helped himself to what was on Thranduil’s plate. Thranduil pushed it over to him and waited expectantly, hoping his adar wouldn’t choose this particular moment to torture him. Unfortunately for him, his adar decided this was the perfect time to torture him. 

He got up without a word and poured himself a goblet of wine and sat back down and took a strong pull on it before he took another bite of fruit and it looked as though he would finish the entire plate until his wife gently cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. 

“Very well, party-pooper.” and he took a deep breath and looked at his son, “Our first gifts were found to be acceptable. Lord Xin plans on announcing your betrothal at the close of Li and Lin’s Coming of Age Ceremony. Then we will have five years to observe all the proper betrothal observances and protocols. I believe that is about the shortest a betrothal can be. Then the wedding. He seems as anxious as you to get you both wed. He believes it will be _the_ celebration of the millennia.” and then he waited for his words to sink in. 

Thranduil forgot to breathe. Five years! He wouldn’t have to wait decades for his Lin. They would be wed in five years! Why that was barely enough time for him to get everything ready! His father saw the look of panic cross his son’s face and clamped down on his shoulder - hard! “Calm down son. You are not in this alone. Whatever you are preparing to panic over - don’t. Relax!” 

“Eru! You sound just like him! How am I to relax when I don’t even have our home ready for her yet? Ada! What am I going to do?” he panicked, thinking of the fountain and gardens he wished to install for her.

“Thranduil! Calm yourself.” his naneth scolded, “You don’t need to have your home perfect and all in order. It’s already quite lovely and in suitable shape and anything further you wish to have done, you should do together. You don’t want to leave her with nothing to do. With nothing left to contribute to make it hers, do you? She will wish to feel it is her home too.” 

“Yes, nana.” Thranduil answered her quietly, knowing she was right. Suddenly Oropher got up and raised his glass and a look of horror crossed Thranduil’s face. He looked at his naneth in a panic and she leaned over and said lowly, “Brace yourself, my son. He’s been waiting a very long time for this moment. You have to give him this.” and smiled as her grown son groaned in mortification, reminding her of the elfling he had once been. 

“My family! Kinsmen! Listen up! This is a fine day. Our Thranduil has finally pledged his troth to the daughter of King Xin. The announcement will be made at the end of Lin and Li’s Coming of Age Ceremony. And then they will wed in five years time. So, we have five years to get everything ready for their marriage. So let’s get the celebrating out of the way now, then we can get down to the serious business of getting my son wed!” and he raised his glass in salute to his son and the whole room erupted in cheers of congratulations. 

The next hour or so passed in a blur for Thranduil as he was hugged and thumped on the back and wine glasses passed into his hand to toast his upcoming nuptials. When he finally got a breather he made his way upstairs to hide in his room until he could stop his swimming head. He moved his bed under the open window and plopped down into the bed so he could enjoy the breeze. He lay there and breathed in deeply of the night air, willing his head to clear. 

He could do this! He _had_ to do this! He was a warrior, for Eru’s sake! Why did he suddenly feel like an inexperienced elfling? And he sat bolt upright when it suddenly hit him why he was so nervous. He was in love with Lin. He didn’t know why it didn’t occur to him before. He’d known he loved her in a casual familial way and that it had grown deeper and that she was the only one he’d ever consider as a wife. But somewhere along the line he had fallen deeply in love with her in the way that one loved a soulmate. He knew she was his One. And he also knew how rare that was. 

He laid back down and suddenly didn’t feel as nervous as he did just a moment before. He felt Blessed. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he cherished her.


	43. Blessings, a Ceremony and Announcements

Gimli had come by the Inn in the morning to visit his friend without his sprouts. He loved his children dearly, but sometimes he just wanted to be a grownup. And as he didn’t see Legolas very often, he would take advantage of his presence within the royal city to fellowship with his friend as much as possible while his visit lasted. He was waiting for Legolas to come down for breakfast and was soon rewarded by his friend’s appearance and, as luck would have it, he was alone. He also looked a bit rough. 

“Legolas! I see you’re up bright and early! The sprouts keep you up all night? You look a little bleary!” he said jovially and then smirked as he saw his friend flinch. Ah! He knew what ailed the elf. He went and poured a tankard of ale and plopped it in front of his friend, who promptly turned green. 

“Ai! Friend Gimli, I cannot. Not today and not ale. Tis a wine head I have this morning. Ale would curdle in my stomach!” he complained and pushed it away as the smell was roiling his stomach. 

“I’m telling ye tis the best cure in the world. Tis the only cure, actually. No amount of water or food will cure that head of yer’s. Ye might as well pinch yer nose and take a swig or two. That is all ye’ll need, I swear it.” 

Legolas gave his friend a dour look and did as he said, pinching his nose and taking two deep swallows of the ale. He thought at first he’d have to run to the privy chamber and then his stomach calmed down and his vision cleared. Another moment or two and his head, which had felt as though a troll had cleaved it with an ax, suddenly stopped its throbbing and he felt - normal. He looked at his friend in wonder and thanked him with all his heart. 

“Thank you, friend Gimli! I would not have believed it, but I feel quite well now.”

“Looks like ye began the Celebration a wee bit early. It’s not for another nine days. What were ye thinking? That’s not like ye.” 

Legolas looked over his shoulder and then said lowly, “Adar is betrothed to Lin! It happened yesterday and Lord Xin will announce it at the end of the Ceremony. It was quite exciting news, as you can imagine. Hence, my wine head. This empty Hall is proof enough that I’m not the only one who will simply wish to sleep the day away.” and then he laid a finger across Gimli’s lips to shush the dwarf when it looked as though he would explode. 

Gimli then had to make an effort to tone down his decibel level, “Oh that is fine news! Finally! Oh, she’s a fine lass and has been sweet on yer adad for a long time. Do ye know how long their troth will last?” he asked for his friend had been engaged for dern near a century before they'd wed! Well, sixty-five years - close enough!

“Aye, five years. That’s apparently the shortest time period a betrothal can be.”

“Five years! Why that’s no time at all. There’s a lot that needs to be done, I’m thinking! Well, I’m yer lad! Anything ye need, ye just let me know. I’ve come to like yer adad a great deal over the years and....”

“Don’t tell him?” Legolas laughed, “Don’t worry, friend, Gimli. My lips are sealed.”

“Nay! I can’t say such anymore. While me adad was alive I had to be loyal. Ye know how it is. But me wife and kin adore him. And we’ve spent many a night wit’ him and he’s been more than decent. He actually has a fun side to him.” and chuckling with memory, added, “I can’t tell ye how many times me Valda would scold him o’er one thing or another. He never once got angry. Just gave back as good as he got. Those two would bicker like blood kin. I can definitely see where ye git it, laddie.” 

“Aye, it’s from him. My naneth is a bit...not prim, exactly. Perhaps sedate is a better word. But she just isn’t as lighthearted or the prankster my ada is. But really, the master prankster of us all is my daeradar! He’s an imp without regard!”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning no one is safe. Except perhaps my daernaneth. And she’s the only one who can curb him.”

“As is right and proper!” Gimli said as a proper husband.

“Indeed!” Legolas chuckled.

~0~ 

Legolas and Gimli made their way upstairs and noticed that Thranduil’s room was empty, the door wide open. Out of curiosity, Legolas entered as he saw several pieces of parchment on the desk in the room. Gimli thought it rather cheeky to enter and look at his adad’s things, but the elf wasn’t his child. Then he heard him gasp and had to go over to see what had caught his attention. There on the desk were the drawings Thranduil had made while awaiting his adar’s return from Lord Xin’s home. 

Looking at the drawings, Gimli himself gasped at the beauty of his depictions of Lin. For an elf who said he didn’t know how to do anything, Thranduil seemed to know how to do plenty. He had no idea he could draw so well. 

Then he looked at the precision and detail of the fountain and at the drawing of the planned garden. He knew exactly where this garden was and the way it was rendered he knew exactly where Thranduil planned to put it on the grounds of his home. And he got himself a splendid idea! 

Tapping the picture of the garden Gimli said, “I know this place. It’s on the way back to Lord Xin’s home from here. This must have been where he declared himself. And it looks to me like he wants to recreate it at his house for her.” 

“Who knew ada was such a romantic at heart.” 

“I have a feeling your adad keeps a lot to himself. Probably didn’t have a choice. I think coming here is going to be the best thing that ever happened to him. He’ll be able to live alone with his bride and make little ones in peace without having to run a kingdom. At least, not like he had to before. I think it’ll do him good!”

“I wonder if there is a way to get one of our artists to, I don’t know, put a bit of color on these and we can get them framed for him? I think they are lovely.”

“No! They are but scribbles!” Thranduil said in disapproval, as he stood in the doorway. He came in, saying, "You shouldn’t be in here." and frowned at the pictures as though he wished to tear them up. And Legolas, on impulse, snatched up the images of Lin and ran out of the room. Thranduil sighed and shook his head.

“Well, his heart is in the right place. Ye can’t blame him for that. And I hear congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for ye and the Lady Lin." Gimli smiled, adding, "But I’d like to talk to ye about these!” he said, indicating the garden and fountain drawings. 

Thranduil, who had wanted to talk to the dwarf about this very thing had his attention successfully diverted from his wayward son and moved to stand next to the dwarf to look down upon them, “Do you think we could do this? Make this happen? You know the layout of my home, do you see where I’d like to put it? Tell me if you think it a fool's dream.” 

“No! Not a fools dream, at all. It’s perfect. I know exactly what ye want and ye have a good eye for it. This…” he said tapping the garden drawing with the fountain, “Is exactly perfect for the area ye want it in. I can’t think of anything else that would work there, truth to tell. Ye have a good eye, King Thranduil!” and then at the kings reproachful look, “Forgive me. Ye have a good eye, Thranduil.” and was rewarded with a sunny smile. Chuckling, the dwarf continued, “I hear congratulations are in order. I’m very happy for ye both. And” tapping the page again, “If it’s permissible, I’d like to give ye this as me wedding gift to ye and the lassie.” 

“Really? Oh I admit I wished to speak to you about this and if it was possible, but really?” Thranduil asked in surprised gratitude and then, “Yes! Yes, of course it’s permissible. Lin will love it! And she’ll especially love that you gifted it to her.” 

“To ye both.” 

“And I’ll love that it came from you, as well!” Thranduil smiled.

~0~ 

It was the day of the Ceremony and Thranduil was in a fine mood. He didn’t know how much he’d be able to see his dearest Lin, but he was sure he’d be able to spend a little time in her company, though he knew he’d probably be in the company of one of her brothers the entire time. Though, he wondered if that wouldn’t occur until after Xin had made the announcement. 

Then he had to stop and remind himself this wasn’t the time to look for a loophole. A way to bend the rules. This was a Elatanûz betrothal and they had their own rites and customs and he’d adhere to all of them. 

He fairly bounded downstairs and was about to grab some breakfast when he stopped dead in his tracks. His naneth was standing next to his adar and she was….she was…! He gave a great whoop and ran over to them and picked his nana up and spun her around. And placed her gently back on her feet and gave her a gentle kiss upon her forehead and then clasped his adar in a great bear hug and kissed him on the cheek and stood back looking at them with a huge grin on his face. 

“Well, we don’t have to wonder how he’ll take the news, my love.” Oropher said with a smirk, as his wife dissolved into giggles. 

“Are you kidding? Oh I’m so happy for you both!” And then he wagged his finger at them, “And this time you’ll get your wish! You’ll be able to keep my brother and sister with you for a _very_ long time.” he said with a laugh. 

“We know. And believe it or not, we didn’t plan this.” his naneth said.

“A true Gift of Ilúvatar, then.” 

“What is?” Legolas asked as he came down stairs and then he too, stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld his daernaneth, his mouth dropping open and then split into a large grin. “Daernaneth! Daeradar! Oh I’m so happy for your joy! What wonderful news. This trip has been such a blessing to our family! We’ll have to come here more often! Good things happen here!” he said cheerfully and hugged both his grandparents in his happiness. 

As the rest of their kin came trooping down the stairs to have their breakfast, the news that Oropher and Aleth were expecting two little ones, was received with great joy from all and their meal was one of shared happiness.

After their meal they all collected their gifts and made their way to the grounds near the starlight Fountain that was prepared with pavilions and tables. They placed their gifts in a special area set aside for such and made their way to the area that had been reserved for them that was quite close to where the ceremony would take place. 

This was their first Coming of Age Celebration and most of them were very excited and curious about it. Thranduil had explained what Lord Xin had told him and Mei Li had regaled them with her and her brother’s experience. But this was a ceremony involving the children of their high king and even she didn’t know how that was treated. 

“The four sons of Lord Xin were born before anar first rose. From what I’ve heard, they were still children when he and his wife rejoined our people in the Wild Wood, but they would have been of that first generation where their growth and maturation would have been noted and our traditions would have probably begun with them.”

“That was in Gilithien, was it not?” Thranduil asked. 

“Yes, it was. And there was no Starlight Fountain there. The ceremony for myself and my brother was more a family event, though it was performed in front of the whole village. And I remember a mist of starlight rising to bless us. But I’ve never been to one with the fountain involved. So I’m looking forward to it just like the rest of you.” she smiled. And then as no one said anything she looked up and saw they were all staring at her. And before she could wonder about it she felt the spark of new life herself. He eyes widening in surprise, she swiftly took her ever ready fan and tapped her husband in chastisement.

Laughing in joy, Legolas protested his innocence, “Nay, melethel! Chastise me not! Twas not I who had the yearning, but I welcome our daughter.” and then as the thought occurred to him, added, “And she will share her begetting day with our Li and Lin. That is a fine thing, mell.”

Coming to his grandson’s defense, Oropher added, “Our blessing wasn’t an act of Will, either. Perhaps the time of having children by an act of Will of both parents no longer applies.”

Sighing, Mei Li admitted that it was only the new elves that this seemed to apply to, “So I thought we could choose when to have them. I know my people don’t require either an act of Will or even of a yearning. They just happen when they will.” and then closing her eyes for a moment she then looked startled once again, saying, “Oh my. There will be two. Identical girls.”

“You can see that? For there is only one, to my sight.” Thranduil said in amazement.

“Yes. I tried to see her but my sight was doubled, though I could see them clearly. There will be two of them and they will have my eyes and your hair, Legolas.”

Laughing, Thranduil said, “With you as their parents, they will be lovely. You all bring me joy and next year will be a joyous one.”

Anar was sinking fast behind the Orocarni in the West, and everyone began to settle themselves, for it wouldn’t be long now when Xin would signal the beginning of the Ceremony for his children. Unlike a begetting day or a celebration when they reached their majority where there was a feast to celebrate that day of an individual, a Coming of Age Ceremony was more a celebration welcoming a new member to Elatanûz society. When a young person entered into the adult phase of their life and who would join them as equals. It was a time to celebrate the life-path they would choose and their eligibility to wed. It was a joy for the entire community.

This was an important milestone for every individual who reached this age. It was a celebration that would involve the entire town or village. As this one was for the youngest children of their King, the entire Valley was expected to celebrate. For all knew that unless King Xin had more children, this would be the only one of these and everyone wanted to enjoy and savor the experience.

The grounds were set up as a Grand Faire, much like the celebration the king had thrown to officially welcome the elves of Cîweryn Galen twenty five years earlier. There would be stalls and games and activities that would be enjoyed by all, though this time the Elatanûz would be wary of a certain pair of twin brothers and their deceptively mild drink. 

Several makeshift fire pits had been dug and wagon-loads full of fish were being cooked over the pits. They were being roasted, fried and even cut up for stews. Never one to enjoy the smell of fish, Thranduil found to his astonishment that the savory smell was making his mouth water. The cooks were also roasting potatoes and all manner of vegetables and he soon heard his stomach protesting at being teased. 

These cooking stations were everywhere and there were long buffet tables accompanying them so people could mill about and nibble or dine when the mood struck them. One was quite close to the canopied shelters set aside for Thranduil’s family, including a pavilion for napping children.

Then those of House Oropher ate, drank and made merry as they shared their feast as family and kin in a way they hadn’t had the chance to do since Xin’s celebration twenty five years ago. Who knew when they'd get this opportunity again? Conversation was at a dull roar and Thranduil was amused to note that his adar was feeding grapes to his naneth like they were a couple of newlyweds. 

Suddenly Thranduil heard the crackling explosions of the fireworks and knew Xin was signalling their attention. They all filed out from under their canopied shelters and made their way to stand at the foot of the steps that climbed up to the raised stone platform where the Illuin Fountain shone and they found Xin and his family already assembled, Li and Lin at his side with his wife Sililya on their other side and their four sons and their families standing in a semi-circle behind them.

Li and Lin

Four of Sililya’s children shared her delicate features, Li, Lin and their twin brothers Mithren and Mithron. And those two young men were the only children to share her silver blonde hair. And they all had Xin’s green eyes. But only the oldest two could be said to be the very image of their father, with his facial features, inky black hair and green eyes. 

Thranduil stood transfixed by the vision of his dearest Lin and couldn’t afterwards say he heard a word Lord Xin spoke in welcoming his son and daughter to the ranks of adulthood, nor of the many blessings he bestowed upon them for their future happiness. What did catch his attention was when Xin and Sililya turned their children toward the fountain and then walked back to join the semi-circle of their family behind the fountain with the twins facing it alone in front with their backs to all those assembled. 

Then Xin spoke in a language that was unfamiliar to Thranduil and raised his arms towards the Fountain. He would speak words and then those assembled lifted their arms and answered. They went on in a series of threes and then the Fountain began to churn and bubble and a halo of the Illuin starlight formed above it and hovered a moment before it settled above the twins who had their heads bowed. Then it lowered over and around them and they were soon enveloped in its silver-white glow.

Then Lord Xin spoke another series of threes and the crowd responded and another ring of light lifted from the fountain and this one arose floating over the crowd and Thranduil saw that people were opening a circle in their midst and the halo gently lowered to the ground and a concussion wave spread throughout the entire valley as it gently touched the ground. Every living creature, plant, animal and person was enveloped within the wave. All touched and all part of the light. And then the light dimmed and the Fountain was as it was before. 

Then Xin informed them all that he had a couple of announcements that he hoped would bring them the same joy as it brought him and his family. First Xin and Sililya brought Nelora forward and stood her next to Li as they held the twins. Once they stood alone in front of the Fountain, they handed the children to their parents and Xin announced that his son had found his joy with the Lady Nelora and they had been blessed with the babes, Delion and Delieth. 

He ended with, “Please join us by welcoming these beloved new additions to our family.” while the crowd cheered, lowly with a dull roar - there were babes there after all - happy that their prince had found his joy! Then Li and his family joined the rest of his kin.

Then Xin brought Lin forward and Oropher and Aleth were at Thranduil’s side and each took hold of one of his arms and walked him up the stops to the dais and they stepped off to the side as he stood next to Lin who smiled up at him with shining eyes and he smiled back at her and he just knew he had a besotted and silly grin on his face, but was powerless to do anything about it. 

And Lord Xin then announced that the King of Cîweryn Galen had become betrothed to his precious River Pearl, Lin, and they would wed in five years time. The crowd roared their approval and then Lin’s brother, he had no idea who - one of the silver haired twins - smilingly separated the two and escorted his sister back into the bosom of her family and Oropher and Aleth escorted their son back down into the bosom of his. 

Apparently that was to be his and Lin’s only exposure to one another and Thranduil knew the nature of their relationship had changed and he’d not be able to to treat her with the easy familiarity that he’d become accustomed to. He was walked back to his family’s Pavilion where they spent the rest of the evening, enjoying the fireworks display and where he and his family enjoyed their own easy camaraderie and then finally made their way back to the Inn once the Sun rose. There would be another ten days of feasting and celebration and Thranduil wondered how these people did it? _Eru!_

Then again...he was sure his Woodelves could give them a worthy run for enthusiastic merrymaking. They had a reputation to uphold, after all!

  
  


~0~

He had made arrangements with Gimli for some of his kin to stay with him so they could begin the work to lay the pipes and begin laying out the garden. Gimli had even determined to set up a smelter so he could melt some ore and pour the mold to make some very nice scroll-work benches. This was far beyond anything Thranduil had thought of and he was a little nervous. He had thought stone benches or even wooden ones would do just fine, but Gimli had become inspired and there was no stopping him once he set his mind to something. And Lin was one of his favorite people. 

He had also asked Gimli if he could see about getting the same plants as there were in the garden and Gimli had told him to leave it to him. The fountain wasn’t his gift to Thranduil and Lin. The entire garden was his gift. Thranduil tried to demur that it was too much and then ceased when he received a obdurate look in response from the Dwarf. Thranduil gave in with good grace and simply thanked the dwarf and resolved to put forth his best ale for Gimli and his kin’s disposal while they were his guests.

The carriages were brought around and he and his kin began loading up to make the trek back to Cîweryn Galen. He noticed his parents dawdling and wondered what they were waiting for when another carriage drew up with Lord Xin alighting. 

“Ah! King Thranduil. I am so glad to have caught you before you left.” 

And Thranduil, glancing at his parents wryly, thought there probably had been no danger of that, but simply replied, “Lord Xin. How happy I am to see you. It gladdens my heart to be able to thank you once again for your hospitality before I take my leave of you.” 

Smiling in appreciative amusement at the king's smooth recovery to what had no doubt been a shock at seeing him, Xin replied, “I had wondered if I might impose upon your hospitality for a time?” and then he grinned and added, “Who am I kidding? My children have been gone from your Cîweryn Galen for two years and they want to go home. For your forest _is_ their home now as it is for many of our people who have already removed there. My Lin will reside with her brother, who will act as her chaperone, while my wife and I, along with your parents, settle all the betrothal protocols. I hope this meets with your approval?”

Thranduil’s eyes widened when he realized he wouldn’t have to wait months - or even years - before he could see his dearest Lin again. In fact he had rather hoped that would be the arrangement and so had Lin. Trying to hide his relief, he said, “Indeed, yes, my lord. It does meet with my approval. And I hope you know that you and yours are welcome any time you’d like to drop by for a visit.”

“That is good to know.” Xin smiled, and then, “I will bid you good morrow, then” and then went to take leave of his children as one began his new life and the other waited until she could start hers.


	44. Isolation

Li was glad to be home. He’d missed his wife and children these last two years. But after undergoing the Ceremony he understood so much more now. His place in this world of theirs and he knew now more than ever he’d chosen the right mate for himself. And now he would share his home with his sister for the next five years and besides his wife, Lin was always going to be his closest friend in this life. 

Their home was spacious and they had plenty of room for guests, and thanks to the Iarwain and their teaching they’d be able to fend for themselves just fine. Not that their papa hadn’t taught them how to forage and fish. They’d had those skills since they were old enough to walk on their own. 

After they’d arrived back to the forest, Thranduil had come for a visit to welcome them back home and they’d worked out the rules for courtship and Thranduil had seemed inordinately opposed to Lin visiting him at his home. Li didn’t understand this but figured there had to be a reason for this. Since Li himself wasn’t banned from coming to Thranduil’s home, he’d decided to make the trek himself to visit his future brother-in-honor.

What he found shocked him deeply. Huge mounds of rock and dirt were piled high everywhere. Deep pits were cut into the ground and all seemed in disarray. Picking over the debris, Li found both Thranduil and a group of dwarves and made his way over to them, exclaiming, “Sweet Eru! What have you done here?!”

Looking momentarily troubled, Thranduil recovered himself and explained, “This is to be a wedding gift from Lord Gimli and his kin. They are recreating the park near your adar’s home where I declared myself to Lin. This is why I didn’t want her to visit here and I would ask that you keep this to yourself.”

Li was silent a moment and then said, “She will be pleased, but I know my sister. She will wish to provide a gift to you, as well.”

“But this is not my gift.” and turning to call Gimli’s attention, the dwarf made his way over and smiling as he saw who was present, “Ah! Master Li! Pleased I am to see ye! I hope yer settling in nicely.” he said jovially.

“Yes! Thank you, Lord Gimli. I’ve missed my home here and I’m very glad to be back.”

“I was just explaining to Master Li that this endeavor of yours is a gift to his sister and not of my contrivance.”

But Gimli tut-tutted and clarified, “A gift to the lassie  _ and _ to ye, Thranduil. Don’t ye be forgetting that.”

Thranduil smiled and put a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder in affection and camaraderie, saying, “I have not forgotten. I was just trying to explain that this is not my gift to her and so she is not obliged to find a gift for me in return.” and then addressing Li directly, said, “Her hand in marriage is gift enough for me.”

“Nay! Ye need a gift, laddie. Luckily ye have five years to think o’one.” the dwarf smirked and then excused himself to get back to his work.

Frowning, Thranduil said, “He’s right. I need to find a gift for your sister. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Not yet, but I will think on it. What would your first thought be?”

“Your adar always refers to her as his river pearl. I happen to have a rather famous pearl from the First Age called Nimphelos. I have no idea how it came to be in our possession. It was a gift from Cîrdan to Elu Thingol who gave it to a dwarf king in the Ered Luin. But honestly, while it’s a pretty thing, it’s useless. It’s as big as a dove’s egg and for two ages we’ve had it set atop of an oaken staff that was our version of a scepter. I still have it laying around somewhere.”

Chuckling, Li said, “Aye, I can’t think that is very practical. And while she likes them, she might consider it impersonal. You had her with you for centuries. You must have some idea of what she likes.”

“Just…” and Thranduil broke off and started laughing. And at Li’s look of inquiry, said, “Never mind. I know what I’ll give her.”

“And what could she give you?” and then, “Besides herself. You know that won’t wash.” Li said wryly.

“Well, you might not know, but I lost my old friend, Hûgh about a year ago. In all that time he’s the only dog I’ve seen in these parts. Should she know of another….?”

“I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. I really liked him, though he reminded me more of a white bear.”

“You’ll hear of it soon enough, I’m sure. Your children still ask about him. Nelora has tried to explain it to them, but I’m not sure they’ve actually seen death yet. It’ll happen, eventually. It’s the way of the forest.” he said sadly.

“It is…” Li began when a portion of the cliff face became unstable and began sliding where a dozen dwarves were in danger of being buried. He called up the wind and it carried him aloft and he then directed the winds to hold the earth until the dwarves could get clear of the danger. And just when he was about to release the dirt he felt it getting...lighter. It was as though his sister were here and then he saw that it was Thranduil. 

The elvenking then called forth vines to thread their way through the loosened dirt and Li seeing what he was about called forth the water from the nearby falls to assist in anchoring the vines and dirt alike, with his winds flash-drying the whole. When they were done it was a makeshift dam or retaining wall of braided vines, encouraged to delve their roots deeply, and the end result was actually fairly attractive. But Thranduil was frowning.

Walking over quickly to check on the dwarves, his shoulders stiff with tension that Li saw melt away when he’d reassured himself they’d taken no hurt. Li followed and wondered at the frown still on the elvenking’s face. But then he heard what they were discussing.

“I fear twere a ground tremor, my lord.” Gimli’s brother-in-honor, Ulf said uneasily.

“Aye. I felt it too. Is there some way we can check on the delvings?” Thranduil asked, his concern for those living within the mountain chain.

“Yes!” Li exclaimed, adding, “My wife is one of the few here who routinely travels unhoused as she has never been as anchored to her hröa as the other ainu. And I have just asked her to go check on them. We should know something before dusk, I think.”

“And everything is well within your household? I did not sense anything amiss within my forest.” Thranduil asked and Li smiled at the king’s possessive thoughts towards his forest. For it  _ was _ his.

“Aye, all is well.” and looking up at the cliff-face, wondered aloud, “I wonder if I should not take a look to see what I might see.”

“Can you? With no danger to yourself?”

“Yes and you need not worry. Tis with no thought of recklessness that I offer. I am fully aware that I must think of my children first and will not risk myself unduly.”

“Unduly should be  _ not at all.” _ Thranduil said.

“I hear you.” Li smiled and raised his hands to call up the wind to lift him vertically. What he saw shocked him so deeply he almost lost his concentration and he began to fall, until he focused once more and steadied himself enough to lower himself back down gently and saw the gathering storm upon the elvenking's face.

“Nay! Reproach me not, Thranduil. Twas merely the shock of what I beheld that startled me, not carelessness.” Li said in agitation.

“What...what did you see?” Thranduil asked with some trepidation.

“Mountains! As far as the eye can see, snow-capped mountains. All trace of the Wild Wood, even murdered and fouled, is gone. The wide plains of Dor-Rhûnen are gone. Tis naught but sharp jagged teeth and I cannot see how that can be possible lest it be by the hand of Ilúvatar himself.” he said in awe.

Thranduil stood a moment in shocked silence, and then seemed to come back to himself and said, “This is no doubt Ilúvatar’s solution to your adar’s love of fireworks.” he smirked, and then added soberly, “But all levity aside, perhaps your lady-wife should seek out the counsel of your adar and naneth. For I find that I agree with you on this. The tremor I felt was minor. Yes, it dislodged a small portion of this cliff-face, but we can plainly see it was only here as there is no dust-up along the ridge-line as far as the eye can see. And I suspect it was only here because I chose to disturb it with our building project.”

But Li was only half attending to his words, and then looked apologetically to Thranduil, saying, “I’m sorry. I hear you, Thranduil, but I must leave now. My sister is fretting for she senses something is up and she’s thinking of bringing my children here to find out what is amiss. If we are to keep this from her I must go now to reassure her. I will send Nelora to you when she returns.”

And knowing he was right, Thranduil grasped his shoulder in affection, saying, “Yes, you are right and I thank you. For everything. Most especially for saving my friends.”

Li grinned and answered, “And I’m pleasantly surprised to find that you are like my sister. Though I think you have an artistic touch she lacks.” he said indicating the latticed vines that now adorned the cliff face.

Thranduil bid him farewell and wished Li a safe journey, “I just hope it holds.” Thranduil murmured as he looked at the vine-mesh.

~0~

Nelora had been sitting sedately in her sitting room with Lin and her children when she suddenly stood and quickly asked Lin to watch the children as she had to attend to a matter for Li. She then unhoused her hröa, speeding quickly to and through the Orocarni, checking on all the delvings to make sure none had taken damage. Much to her surprise, there was no sign of upset and all seemed serene and as it should be. 

Then out of curiosity she flew straight up and out through the top, rising high into the air above the mountain chain to see what she might see. What she found was astonishing. As far as she could see with her sharp air-maia sight they were locked in a sea of mountains, looking for all the world like jagged teeth upthrust in every direction. She soon found she wasn’t alone and there were many maiar there looking at the same thing she was.

She then felt the call of Lord Xin and she answered, as did the others with her. Her father-in-honor looked surprised to see her and she quickly explained, Lord Xin exclaiming, “Ai! I did not feel a ground tremor. The dwarves….”

But Nelora forestalled him, “Li asked me to check on them.” she began. 

“Did he? Please tell me that the dwarves are safe.”

“Yes, honored-father. They don’t seem to be the least disturbed and are going about their business as usual.” she said.

“Oh, thank the AllFather!” he said in relief.

Then others began to appear and the news was shocking. What they were seeing to their west, was the same to the north, south and east. The sea was gone and they were completely landlocked and surrounded by giant, unassailable, mountains, though it appeared their mountain chain was still the tallest of them all, sheltering them still from the harsh world outside their valley. 

But one piece of information had Xin very interested as it was reported that a passage had opened in the Palisor. 

“Do you mean to say that there has been a slide?”

“Nay, my lord. More like they’ve...shuttled to the sides. They’re still there, but there seems to be a perfect roadway through them now.”

Smiling, Xin said, “How very convenient.” knowing that now was the time to seek the place that had been the sight of their awakening.

~0~

When Li had returned home, he’d found his sister just getting ready to leave with his children. Pretending he didn’t know what she was up to, he merely said, “I’d rather they didn’t go out just now. There was a ground tremor and I believe Thranduil wants to check things out to make sure there is no damage.”

“But what of the dwarves?” she asked fretfully.

“I asked Nelora to take a look. I haven’t gotten word from her, but she doesn’t feel disturbed. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

“But we can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Lin argued.

“Yes we can. We’ll do nothing until we have more information.” and seeing the mutiny on his sister’s face, he took a deep breath to reason with her. “Come on, Lin! We aren’t children anymore. We can’t just go tearing off blindly with no idea what is going on. And  _ something _ is going on. When I took a look I found nothing but mountains. Something is going on and it’s a lot bigger than a ground tremor.”

“What do you mean...mountains?” she asked wide-eyed, successfully distracted.

“Just what I said. There’s no Wild Wood or Dor-Rhûnen Plains anymore. Just a sea of mountains.” 

“There’s no sea anymore either.” said Nelora, returning from Xiānggélǐlā. And before they could ask, she said, “The delvings are all fine. I went aloft and all I could see in every direction were mountains. Then I saw that many maiar had the same purpose as I, for there were many of us there looking. Then your papa called and we went to him. I was at least able to tell him the delvings were all safe. Then more maiar arrived and said that the outer sea was gone and we are completely surrounded by these mountains. We are completely cut off from the outside world.”

Li and Lin exchanged a look and Lin said bluntly, “Mountains don’t just appear out of nowhere.”

“Nor does the sea just disappear.” Li added.

Nodding, Nelora said, “The only way this has happened was by the Hand of Ilúvatar. Elsewise our entire valley would have been devastated. If land sinking can make the world shudder, then mountains rising up out of nowhere would do the same.” then smiling and holding her arms out to her little ones, she added, “I think this is a good thing. Ilúvatar has well and truly hidden us now. I don’t think we need worry about mannish incursions ever again.”

"Did you inform Thranduil that the delvings were undamaged?" Li asked, for he _had_ promised.

"I did. I told him about all that was discovered and what I just shared with you." And then as an afterthought, she added, “Oh, I almost forgot. The Palisor is open now.”

~0~

Gimli and his family spent Yule with Thranduil that year as it was just easier to stay and monitor their work on the pipe they'd laid while also preparing the ground for Ethuil plantings. Plus their children were all old enough to apprentice now. Back in Ennorath, a dwarf reaching the age of sixty were fully grown and old enough to learn their trade, though they were still considered youths. However, though they retained their original flame imperishable, the lifespans of the four dwarf clans of the Orocarni had easily trebled, with most living well past a millennia in age. 

Gimli’s children were all over one hundred years of age with his eldest son recently celebrating his one hundred-fifteenth year. And while they should all be adults, it was clear they hadn’t yet reached their adolescent developmental stage of growth. Which was a relief to Gimli, as he feared his origins in Ennorath might shorten their lifespan. But his fears had been unfounded and he'd found instead that it had been _he_ who had been affected by life in the Orocarni, rather than the converse.

Ulf and Torald were staying in the cottages of Legolas with their families as Thranduil’s invitation to share their family holiday with the elves included them. Besides, their children liked Thranduil and his kin. Thranduil was glad of their company, as the twins had gone home for Yule. 

The next morning they all awoke to fresh snow on the ground and this all put them in the mood for the Yule Day Celebration. The Forest King had made his rounds the night before, so the trees were heavily laden with their Yule Gift and they all made their way outside to collect the Gift. They spent the day in fellowship, good cheer, fine ale, cherished gifts and fine food. When night fell, bringing with it more snow, Thranduil along with Gimli's family made their way back to his home to settle the children and relax in front of the fire with a fine Brandy while watching the snowfall through the window from a warm, cozy position by the hearth.

They would never get the snowfall as was normal in Eryn Galen, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Some of those winters had been brutal. A foot or two, just enough to cover everything, was probably the most they could ever expect and that was plenty. The little ones could play out in it and no one would lose animals or have such an amount as to topple a tree or cave in a roof. So far, even their Spring storms had been manageable within the protective embrace of the Orocarni. 

Lin and Li had shared that the far north of the valley would take a beating during the winters and would at times be snowed in for months at a time. Their father had thought long and hard what they could do to ease the plight of those people, but so far nothing had come to mind. He just made sure they were supplied with enough food and firewood to keep them warm and fed during their times of confinement. 

“Have the dwarves thought about this, do you know?” Thranduil asked Gimli. 

“Why would you think we could solve this?” the dwarf asked, curious. 

“Because you’ve piped hot water throughout the entire valley. Surely you could think of a way to, I don’t know, pipe warm air, as well?” 

“That’s sounds fanciful, if you ask me.” the dwarf returned and then looked at his wife, as she had an odd look upon her face. For it was her people, in conjunction with one of the northern clans who had piped the valley.

“It’s not fanciful. It’s what we’ve been trying to puzzle through. We have no problem with heating the air. The problem comes when we try and pipe it into another building. There is very little ventilation and we run the risk of asphyxiating the people inside.” Valda said, as this was a problem all four clans had been working on for several centuries since the Elatanûz had all moved to this side of the Orocarni. Every time they thought they’d come up with the solution, another problem they hadn’t foreseen would present itself. 

“I don’t know what warm air you are using to send through your pipes, but why don’t you use radiators? You already pipe warm water to every home. A radiator would use the hot water to heat the homes.” 

Valda looked at the elf in surprise and said, “I don't know what a radiator is, but piping hot water _would_ heat a home, wouldn’t it? How do you know of such.” 

“We had them within our Halls. My adar is the one who designed them and he commissioned the work from the dwarves of Khazad-dûm." he said, “Like the comfort facilities and bathing pools, the radiators were gravity fed.”

“But how did you get the water _up_ into the Halls in the first place?”

“Water wheels and several coal fired generators that superheated the water, sending it...up. The water would circulate through the pipes, including the radiators and then it would flow into the outbound water pipes when it cooled and then it'd go right back into the river. But I’m surprised you haven’t developed them here. You already have coal and steam powered engines. I’d think those could be your pumping stations and they’d probably need to be located near the population centers they are meant to service.” 

Valda looked at the elf in surprise and said, "We've been constructing power-generating locations near to the more populated areas in the north. We just haven’t figured out how we’ll send the warm air through enough filters so as to not kill anyone. We hadn’t even considered sending hot water to warm the homes. Perhaps you could visit sometime and describe one of these...radiators. I just don’t know if people would be happy to have their homes torn up to add more pipes." she said in admiration.

“I could draw a diagram on their design. My adar would probably be a better choice to advise you. It was he and the dwarves who came up with the original designs. And as for tearing up homes? You would have to do that anyway. But hopefully you could just attach the radiators to the existing pipework.”

“I think that is a fine idea.” Valda said in admiration, “You know, you think a lot like a dwarf.” she added in approval.

“Why, thank you Valda. That is a very nice thing to say.”

“Huh! You’re a strange elf, Thranduil.” Gimli said in amusement, for he would never, in a million years, think the elvenking would consider dwarf-think a compliment. 

“Yes, you’ve told me that before. And since your acquaintance of elves has no doubt increased, I assume you still hold that view?” he replied with a smirk. 

“Most assuredly. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”


	45. Unexpected Visitors

Sililya had been feeling a call to go North of late and one day she followed it. Any call was worth her curiosity. She’d been at loose ends now for nearly two centuries - ever since her lady had mistaken her daughter for her at the Battle of the Five Armies and the Lady Nienna had told her she should not only ignore the call from Varda, but she also must never return to her Luinil Seat. 

Up at the northern loop of the Orocarni that enclosed their land, where no dwarven clans lived, she entered a cave and found great caverns that had adamant gemstones dotting the walls and ceiling. She had been moved to bring some of the Illuin starlight with her and she raised a basin in the middle of the cavern and poured out the phial of the illuin she had brought. Instead of lighting up the cavern, it simply glowed with a soft blue-white radiance.

Then the Fëanturi, the brothers Námo, Irmo and their sister, Nienna appeared before her, all three bowing to her but looking very serious which alarmed Sililya greatly. But Nienna stepped forward, saying, “Peace, High Queen Sililya. We are here at the behest of Eru Ilúvatar, Himself.”

“I don’t understand. Why would the AllFather send you to me?”

“We are not sure, but we obey.” Irmo said and both his siblings glared at him for his vagueness. But it was his nature. He was the giver of dreams, after all, and no one could ever say that dreams are particularly clear.

“Never mind that!” Námo said, “I believe I know why we are here. But I’m afraid we have to wait.”

“Wait? For what?” Sililya asked.

“For the AllFather. Irmo is factually correct, though his delivery leaves much to be desired.” Námo said, ruefully, “But until then, I do have something I’ve been meaning to return to you that I hadn’t known how to do. So this works out well for me.” he concluded smugly and with a wave of his hand some thirty people appeared and Sililya could see they were all Elatanûz, though none were full maiar. What surprised her most was that perhaps a third of these were purely of Xin’s clan - Atanatári. But that could wait….

“Thank you for bringing them back to us!” she exclaimed, “Can…” she began, but Námo held up a hand to halt her while waving the other over the re-embodied Elatanûz, who promptly fell asleep where they stood.

“Pardon my interruption, my lady, but I don’t think they should hear what we discuss, nor what may develop. When we are done here, I’ll be happy to take them to your home, for I’d like to speak with Lord Xin.”

Before she could reply, the cavern was suddenly filled with a blinding light which enveloped the four of them. Ilúvatar then spoke to all of them, though they were only privy to that part that was directed towards themselves. The AllFather spoke to her and she found that she was to have a new purpose and it was one that had weighed on her heart for a while now, brought into sharp focus by the re-embodied that Námo had brought with him. The question of those who lost their lives in Istilien? What became of those lost Lights?

Thus, with the Words of Ilúvatar, her heart was much relieved and she accepted her new task gratefully and promised she would fulfill it to the best of her ability. For these caverns were to be her Halls and would House the Spirits of their own people - the Elatanûz. And these would not be like the Halls of Mandos, so she would still need to find a purpose for herself. 

But the fact that these Halls had been created at all told her that they would continue to have accidents and death in their future and Ilúvatar was solving a problem they hadn’t understood that they had - a sundering of their people through death. He was making preparations to House them until they could return. Not so unexpected with people living in areas where they hadn’t before and some of those were simply dangerous at times. Like the forest. Like those sailing upon their rivers and lakes. Or simply unlucky accidents. 

Thus, if there was a fatal accident within Istilien, the spirits of the dead would not go beyond the circles of the world, nor would they go to the Halls of Mandos. Rather they would go to the Halls of Illuin where the departed would be re-embodied just as they were in Mandos. This was to be accomplished through the Will of Ilúvatar. And being a maia, Sililya would be able to travel with thought and would know when someone entered her Halls. 

There she would give them rest and comfort, until they were ready to return. But there was more! The Fëanturi would stay with her for a season or two and teach her everything she would need to carry out her new task. The first thing they were to do, as part of Ilúvatar’s instructions to  _ them, _ was to imbue her with their Grace and there in these Halls of Illuin, as they would henceforth be known, she would become Lady Thúlwen, She who Guides the Spirits of the Dead. 

The Dead would not see their lives and actions replayed before them and none would Pass Judgement upon them. The only purpose of these Halls was to give the departed refuge until they were ready to return. None would stay long, as all would wish to return to their homes and loved ones. There was none of the harshness, nightmares or the horrors of war that had afflicted Ennorath and cause those in the Halls of Mandos to wish to tarry. Therefore, Sililya’s purpose would be one of Joy as she helped those return to their lives.

“Now, my dear lady, we would consider it an honor if you would take us to your husband, Lord Xin.” Námo smiled.

“Perhaps I should go ahead to give him warning. He’s not fond of surprises.”

“I understand, but I hope this is a nice surprise,“ he said, indicating the still sleeping, re-embodied Elatanûz, “I think we should return them to their homes and families, don’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” she sighed, and then, “Very well. Follow me.”

~0~

Xin was puttering around his garden preparing it for the stirring of Ethuil which was almost upon them when he got an urgent heads up from his wife. He had just enough time to get to his feet before he was faced with the Fëanturi. Those Valar who had aided him in his quest to liberate the Woodelves of Aman. 

And if the Fëanturi had thought he might become alarmed at their presence, then they had forgotten their past dealings with the King of the Elatanûz, for Xin merely lifted a brow and said, “What a surprise. If I’d had advanced knowledge of your visit I would have prepared tea.” Then he noticed the group of his people and tilted his head in inquiry.

Sililya was quick to intervene, “Beloved, I have much to tell you, but first, let us prepare that tea you mentioned for our guests. Then we can talk after we’ve all been refreshed.”

“Very well, my love.” Xin said, then turned and whistled out towards the trees in his garden with several birds chirruping in response before they flew off. Xin then asked all to make themselves comfortable in their garden seating, glad that it was a nice day, for he doubted he’d be able to seat all of them in his sitting room. Then excused himself and his wife so they could prepare refreshments for their guests. This was, of course, so his wife could share all that had occurred through their bond as they prepared tea in silence. 

By the time trays were loaded on carts and rolled out Xin had a complete overview of all that had transpired. To say he was reeling would have been a gross overstatement of his emotions, as he was as serene as usual, but he certainly understood that they were living in interesting times. First, they’d been completely severed from the outside world and now they were to have their own version of Mandos. Which was all very well, but his wife was unsettled and this was a matter of concern for him. Not much could disturb Xin, unless it involved his wife or children.

Xin and Sililya served all their guests themselves and when Xin felt that all were more or less settled and relaxed he said, “My Lords and Lady, my Sililya has filled me in on all that has transpired and while we seem to have quite a bit to discuss, I wished to acknowledge that I am once again in your debt and I’m especially gratified to see our people returned to us. I will admit that this is something that has weighed on my heart for many years now. That you have brought them back to us is a blessing unlooked for and I will never be able to express my gratitude.” 

And the Fëanturi smiled and nodded, realizing the Elatanûz King was making small talk as he awaited something. Something that materialized a few moments later when the sons and grandchildren of Xin arrived, all bearing an obvious resemblance to the king. Xin then arose and spoke quietly and urgently to them and then addressed his re-embodied people, “My beloved people,” he began, “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you returned to us and I do, indeed, thank Lord Námo for returning you. Now, I’d like you to accompany my kin who will return you to your families as soon as possible. I know you will wish to return at once, but please be prepared to stay with them a few days so they can make the proper arrangements to return you to your kin.” and the re-embodied stood and bowed to the Vala and their king and then left with the king’s kin. 

_ Now _ they could speak frankly.

“I will admit that I greatly feared seeing you here, but in speaking with my wife I can see you are merely following the Will of Ilúvatar and will be our guests for a time. I welcome you to my home during your stay.” he said bowing his head in respect.

“I see you haven’t lost your sense of humor, Child of Ilúvatar.” Námo smirked, though his brother and sister just looked upon him in bemusement. Námo knew it was part of their Nature, but there were times he wanted to tell them both to lighten up! Of the three of them he had the gloomiest and most heartbreaking purpose and he knew how necessary it was to find the levity in any given situation at times, just to keep one's sanity. “But one thing this has shown me is that your people have been set apart from the destiny of the Afterborn.”

“Do you say this because you had our people with you in your Halls?” Sililya asked.

“I say this because those edain who arrived and had no mixed blood, stayed. They were not called beyond the Circles of the World as all other Afterborn are.” he explained, while Nienna and Irmo exchanged a startled look of comprehension.

“I’m afraid I don’t see the significance of this.” Xin frowned, for as one of the Unbegotten he’d been primed with no fear of either death or of their destiny of going beyond the circles of the world.

“It means your people are counted among the Eldar!” Irmo exclaimed.

“I will admit that I strongly disapproved of your interference in their destiny when I first learned of it, Queen Sililya.” Nienna said, and then nodded when the maia interjected and insisted, “Just call me Sililya, my lady.” 

Smiling, she said, “Very well, Sililya, but I insist on the same as I am to be here for a while. How tedious to always be referred to as  _ my lady this, my lady that. _ No! We must act as kin, for, as you have always said, we are all the Children of Ilúvatar.” she said, and then, “As I was saying, when I first involved my brothers in your endeavor I knew I didn’t understand what I was seeing and needed their insight. But when I spoke to you and learned you’d changed their Flame Imperishable, I was aghast. I reconciled this by recalling what Ilúvatar did when Lord Aulë created the dwarves in secret. It wasn’t in defiance that he’d done this and because of that, Ilúvatar accepted their existence and gave them their own Flame Imperishable.”

“But I didn’t create a new people.” Sililya protested.

“Actually, you did, you know.” Irmo pointed out.

“I disagree. All I did was to change the already existing Flame of my beloved because I couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from him.” she said, smiling at Xin, who returned her gaze with that same adoration that had won her heart before Anar arose for the first time. “And I changed the rest because some had already taken spouses of both eldar and maiar.” she said, then added, “I can’t say what moved me to use the Light of Illuin in the first place, though. I certainly never thought that light would do any such thing.”

“Hmm. Actions directed by the AllFather, then.” Irmo said speculatively.

Nienna nodded, vigorously, “Yes - That! As I was saying, I was disturbed at first. But I saw what your actions and intentions were and I came to the same conclusion, Brother Irmo. That the whole had been directed by the Hand of Ilúvatar. And why not? He sees all and this was merely a part of the music He set into motion so long ago.”

“I’ll admit that some of what you say had occurred to me, as well. For I had seen that I was one of very few of my clan that had no spouse provided for me. But the first person I saw was my Sililya and we were drawn towards one another. And she, who sat in the heavens watching the world, felt moved by what she saw. Hence our endeavor to free the elves and your own involvement with that. After it was done, it occurred to me that it had moved so smoothly and with unlooked for assistance that it had to have been ordained from the beginning.”

Námo chuckled and said, “These ones I just returned to you weren’t the first I’d received, but I'll admit I didn’t make the connection back then, for they were all peredhel. How could I? They were never in my Halls long and when they were released I lost track of them. It’s not my habit to keep track of those who leave my Halls. I assume they went to the forest, because after I met you I could find no trace of them, especially when I knew what to look for.”

Xin smiled, knowing the vala was referring to himself and his sons. “I can’t say I gave it much thought. Losing people wasn’t something that happened regularly, but I’d be a fool to have assumed we lost none. I just didn’t see what I could do about it. And I supposed that since we were Atanatári we would leave the circles of the world, for that was our destiny. We do not have the fear of this as I’ve found has occurred with the other mannish clans over the years. Still, I find I am much relieved to know we have them back and we needn’t worry about losing them ever again.”

“I admit I’ve found the whole situation rather fascinating, though I didn’t know what to do with them at the various times of their arrival. So I just made the best of it and I’ll also admit that I took the time to get to know them. You have very fine folk here, Lord Xin.” Námo grinned.

“I’m glad you enjoyed their fellowship, my lord.” Xin smiled and then grinned when both Námo and Irmo protested that they agreed with their sister and if they had to stay there they wished to be addressed by their names. 

“I’m so sick of being  _ my lorded _ to death that I’d gladly hide within my brother’s Halls.” Irmo snorted, and added, “I completely understand why my wife stays on her island and sleeps all day. She almost completely avoids any contact except with those who need her.” 

This was so out of character for him that his siblings looked upon him in shock, until Námo burst out laughing and said, “We really need to get you out and about more, brother! I had no idea you felt this way. Then again, it certainly explains why my wife hides in her weaver’s rooms.”

Nienna smirked, saying, “Manwë and Varda hide out in Ilmaren and never mix with anyone. Not that I have room to talk. I live alone on the coast well away from everyone.”

“I can count on one hand the number of times Ulmo has stepped foot in Aman, though I suppose the rest mix with the Nolder quite freely. The Teleri keep to themselves and the Vanyar are so esoteric they are close to unanchoring from their hröar.” Irmo remarked, and then noticing where Anar was in the sky, added, “Oh, by the way, Estë will be popping by this evening.”

“Will many of your brethren be  _ popping by _ on a regular basis?” Xin asked.

“Eh what? Oh, no! It was just we Fëanturi who were called, but even as her bond-mate I can’t impart the power to heal all hurts and weariness that is Estë’s gift and we believe your Sililya is in need of this skill.”

“I still say that as a mother she probably already has this skill.” Nienna said, dryly.

Shrugging, Námo said, “More couldn’t hurt. Besides, Estë should see other things, too. Only Eru knows if she’ll ever leave her island again after this adventure.”

“Can you tell me exactly what it is you are doing to my wife? For I must tell you that I fear you will irreparably change her and I’m rather fond of her as she is.” Xin asked.

“Does she seem different to you now? For, we have already imparted to her that part of our Grace that will aid her as the Lady Thúlwen. Most of what we have imparted is simply knowledge.” 

“No, she doesn’t seem changed….yet. How do you feel, beloved? Xin asked, as he didn’t like speaking about his wife as though she weren’t there.

“I feel the same, but I suspect there is a compartmentalized part of me now. Something I will only have access to when needed, such as being within the Halls themselves.” she said, adding, “In fact, I don’t seem to have any additional knowledge at all. Can you tell me what sort of knowledge you have all imparted?”

The Fëanturi exchanged a look and no doubt a quick discussion and Námo said, “I am the Doomsman of the Valar because of my Sight, but most of the significant warnings come straight from Ilúvatar. Granted, no one knows that, but to date very few have heeded those warnings. But that’s not really my purpose. All I am is the custodian of the unhoused until they are ready to return. 

“But I also Judge them on their actions during their life. But my purpose in assisting Sililya is teaching her how to utilize the new Halls. These caverns have been created and changed to their new purpose by the Hand of Ilúvatar, Himself and they are for providing a sanctuary to the unhoused and to provide a new hröa for them. She will have no need to Judge anyone.”

Then Irmo spoke, “Yes. And this is why we will tarry with you awhile. To make sure you understand all and will be able to carry out your new duties with no trepidation or fear. For instance, I am dreams, visions and rest. I don’t just send them, I receive them. So will you. This will alert you when someone passes into your Halls. Once there, you will be able to help them rest. That is not all they will need, but that is what I’ve imparted to you.”

Nienna then picked up the narrative, “I am grief, sorrow, mourning, pity and courage. I believe you already have all these traits, so I have merely sharpened what you already possess. And as my brother has stated, I will be here to teach you how these traits will assist you and when to employ them.”

Sililya sighed and said, “I was so very happy to learn that I would be responsible for rehousing those who we lost through accidental loss of life. I didn’t realize it would entail more than providing them with a new body.”

“Oh yes! There is much more to preparing the fëa to be reunited with the newly prepared hröa. Believe it or not, you can’t just thrust a person’s spirit into a new body even when they are ready to rejoin the world of the living. That is where the Grace of Estë comes in. She is the healer of spiritual wounds and weariness.”

Xin knew they were trying to be helpful, but he could feel his wife becoming agitated and frightened, “Please forgive me for saying so, but this seems overly complicated. Friend Námo, you are vala and my wife is maia. Yet you are all proposing that she needs the assistance of four Valar to help her cope with this new responsibility. Can you all not see that you are overwhelming her?” he said, throwing propriety to the wind as he slid over to his wife so he could embrace her. 

The siblings exchanged worried looks, with Irmo the only one noticing evening had fallen and felt his wife approaching. Relieved and sharing not only the gist of the situation, but also his fears for this sweet and sensitive maia and the responsibility being placed upon her shoulders. So when she appeared, she went immediately to stand behind Xin and Sililya and embraced them both, imparting her healing warmth to both while taking the opportunity to impart that part of her Grace she’d been instructed to give. She then gave them both a kiss atop their heads and glided over to sit beside her husband, who looked at her in gratitude.

Xin rolled his eyes, his usual equanimity restored, dryly said, “It would have been better if you had visited us first, my lady.”

“I thought so too, but no one ever listens to me.” she sighed sadly, though her eyes were dancing with humor.

“Welcome to my world!” Námo quipped, then he looked at the two who were close to clinging to one another for support and his face softened, “I think I need to explain something to you - to you both. What we do? We don’t do alone. That is why we all have so many maiar who serve us. But it’s not really accurate to say they serve us. They assist us for we _can’t_ do it by ourselves. That’s why those who are part of the same Thought as ourselves cleave to us. To work at the purpose we’ve been set when we came to this marvelous world. Just as you, Sililya, came here and served Varda. Why you sat in the heavens holding the light of Luinil. That was your purpose for you were part of the same Thought as Varda, herself.”

“So….are you saying I will have help? Where would I get this help?”

“Yes! I’m sure of it. For I don’t believe that we’ve been asked to stay here just to impart something to you that would only take a very short time. But I know that you have many maiar here in your land and I believe that is why this was set up in the first place.” 

“I agree. It is not like Ilúvatar to go to so much trouble only to leave something so important with a chance of failure. Whether they will feel the call to report to you or if that is the task set for us to choose them, is still to be revealed by Ilúvatar. But we will not leave you bereft of either our counsel or our assistance.” Nienna agreed.

“Thank you. All of you.” Sililya said tremulously.

“I also thank you. And I thank you for your explanation, for it explains certain things that have been a puzzle to me for long ages.” Xin smiled in relief, adding, “And until things become clear, I hope you will enjoy your stay with us.”

“Would it be permissible for us to wander freely about? Just to sight-see, as it were.” Námo asked.

Xin was silent a moment before saying, “My first response would be to say no, if only so your presence wouldn’t unduly alarm my people.” Xin began, and then held up a hand to forestall any possible protests before he continued, “Now, if you were to travel unhoused or in a guise that would not alert my people to your true nature, I would wholeheartedly support your….sight-seeing.” 

“We can do that! And I understand and agree with your conditions. It makes sense and it would also help us see this land as it is and not as they might think they should show it to us. And for it’s worth, I can tell you I absolutely love the feel of this land. Even knowing it was once the target of Morgoth’s malice, it now feels utterly pristine, with no hint that it had ever fell into ruin. Truly a land blessed by Ilúvatar.” Námo enthused.

“I’m glad to hear you say so. And if I might be so bold, we have here four untouched and uncontaminated dwarven tribes - mortals - who have greatly enriched our lives over the years. In fact, the entrance to the Stonefoot city is mere steps away. These four cities are all distinct and they’re connected to one another to make traffic between them fluid and accessible to all. And I am pleased to say they mix freely with our people and there is great love and friendship between us.”

“I believe I would like to see these. I’ve never seen these last Children of Ilúvatar, though I still contend their natures reflect the Thought of Aulë. Just as most of the Eldar revere Yavanna and Varda.” Irmo said.

“Whatever you do, don’t say that to them. All here revere the AllFather, just as you do. I’ve often said that we are all the Children of Ilúvatar, and I honestly believe this. And while we of the Ainur are all distinct parts of Ilúvatar’s Thought, so the Eruhíni are also drawn to certain parts of Ilúvatar’s Thought. The difference is the Eruhíni aren’t limited to a single or a particular set of Thoughts. They are free to choose and most are drawn to several disparate interests during the course of their lives. And frankly, I greatly admire this about them.” Sililya firmly said.

“Why would you feel this way, if I may ask? For it seems to me that you, as maiar, would have abilities far exceeding that of the Híni Ilúvataro.” Estë asked.

“Being wed to one, I can assure you this is not true. And while he was already primed to know how to fend for himself, he was also never limited to those first set of instructions. I, on the other hand, have been completely purposeless - adrift - ever since I was compelled to give up my seat in the Heavens. And that is because I am but one Thought. Very limiting, indeed.”

But Xin tut-tutted, saying she was much more than that, to which she smiled and said, “That is because the one independent and smart decision I ever made in my life was to bond with you, my love. Through you I’ve been able to discern much outside my original design.” she smiled, adding, “Alas, even that was not enough to steer me towards a new purpose. Even this new task is not a true purpose for it will rarely be required. I still need to find a path that I can live for as I did as a star.”

And the four Vala exchanged looks of concern, for they finally understood, with Irmo saying, “Perhaps we can help you with that. Perhaps that is the true reason we are here.”


	46. New Arrivals

In the months leading up to the arrival of the newest Oropherions, Oropher and Aleth had removed themselves to the compound of Legolas and when he’d gone to visit his son, he’d been dismayed by the disarray of his son’s property.

And Thranduil, glad his adar hadn’t brought his naneth in her delicate condition, had picked his way over to lead his adar through the obstacle course and into his home. Once seated, Oropher had exclaimed, “What is all this nonsense, son? I’ve seen orcs cause less damage!”

“It’s actually much better now that they’ve laid the pipes. Now all they have to do is set the fountain, place the benches and lay all the plantings and it’s done. I admit I’ll be glad, though I appreciate the effort Gimli and his kin have put into it.”

“What, exactly, is  _ it?”  _ Oropher asked in exasperation, still unenlightened to what all the fuss was about. He was sure if Aleth found out she would scold Thranduil mercilessly.

“I’m sorry, ada. I thought you knew. Gimli and his family are recreating the park where I declared myself to Lin. It is their wedding gift to us.”

“That’s….very thoughtful of them.” Oropher said, impressed, “Do you plan to keep your betrothed in the dark about this?”

“No! That would be silly. She is already suspicious as to why I only visit her at her brother’s home. I try and take her for walks, to get her out and about, but I know that I won’t be able to keep putting her off. Thankfully, Gimli intends to officially present it to both of us when it’s completed. Which is proper, as she’d want to thank them all for their gift in person.”

The two sat in companionable silence, Thranduil knowing his adar wished to talk to him about something that was weighing on his mind. As it turned out, his parent’s had been having a serious discussion about making their visit a permanent arrangement. And as this was something that was close to Thranduil’s heart, he greeted the news with enthusiasm.

“I will admit that this is something I’ve been thinking on, myself. Have you spoken to Legolas, yet?”

“No and I really should. It’s mainly because your naneth and Mei Li are having babies at the same time that the discussion came up in the first place.” Oropher admitted.

“Well, come on then. Let’s go and talk to Legolas.” And they left the noise and chaos of Thranduil’s home to the relative calm of Legolas’. The three kinsmen sat out on the picnic tables, enjoying a mug of mulled wine, as the days were still crisp this early in Ethuil.

Conversation was at first centered around the impending arrival of the newest members to their familial clan. And then Oropher explained that he was weary of the Governorship and simply wished to be a good adar to his children. Especially since he felt he was being given a second chance to enjoy life.

“I suppose you’ve been trapped so much longer with duty than the rest of us, daeradar. I agree that you should be allowed to withdraw from duty and just enjoy your family.” Legolas said.

“Have you any idea what you’d like to do with your time other than playing with my brother and sister?” Thranduil asked, not so secretly _ loving _ that he’d have a brother and sister!

“Well, had I been given a choice of a life-path in my youth, I would have chosen to become a Ranger or a Marchwarden like Beleg and Mablung. They were my heroes as a child and I absolutely idolized them. Alas, my fate was to be adar’s scribe, as he was an advisor to the king. As boring as that job was, and believe me it _was_ boring, it at least gave me an overall understanding in how to run a realm.”

Oropher was also feeling guilty for dumping the kingship in his son’s lap, but Thranduil disabused him of that idea right away, “No ada. Don’t feel guilty about that. This has sat so lightly on my shoulders I’ve been feeling quite liberated, truth be told. And I love this forest, ada. I love her voice and I love how we’ve been able to fashion our villages in ways that lift the living standards of our people, without having to worry about being attacked. And I may be sorry to lose you as governor, but I’m not going to insist you do anything that is making you miserable.” and looking over to Legolas, he added, “That goes for you too, my son.”

But Legolas grinned and said, “Oh I’m fine, ada. Every time I run into stubborn resistance I just threaten to go fetch my adar.” and spreading his hands, added, “Problem solved!”

“Am I such an effective threat?”

“No! They just don’t want me to bother you. That’s the beauty of it.” and looking down, nervously tapping his fingers, he flat-palmed the table and said, “I know we are supposed to have responsibilities and must do all we can to serve our people, but I find I want something in return - my family surrounding me. I _like_ having you close by, ada. I _like_ that Aiwendil is back among us. I _like_ that Galion is here and I’m sure you like having Voronwë close.”

“You want me and your daernaneth here, don’t you, Las?” Oropher asked, and then, “We want the same. Your daernaneth was most insistent we travel here for her confinement. I believe she wants your little ones and ours to grow up together. I find I like that idea myself.”

“We need to build you a home.” Thranduil said thoughtfully, adding, “Do you know where yet?”

“What about that little grove right behind there?” Legolas offered, vaguely indicating the area to the side and behind his own home.

“I like that idea and the footpath could connect the two so the little ones can visit when they wish. But of course I can make no decision until I speak to your daernaneth.” Oropher smiled.

“Who will you appoint to take your place as governor, ada?” Thranduil asked.

“You haven’t been over in a while, but in the last few years our village and Aereth’s have spread to the point that we just combined into one community. They call it Iriglana because it’s big enough to rate a name, rather than Celwë’s Village or Erion’s Village like we’ve done for Ages. Anyway, it has already been agreed that Erion should continue as Eldar for the whole. I was thinking Celwë could take over governorship for me. I’ve already spoken to him and he’s agreeable.”

“That is well. But tell me, who was Eldar before Celwë. For I know he hasn’t been here long.”

“Twas Ninimmil’s husband, Gasben. But when he found out Celwë had been advisor to King Thingol he begged him to take over the responsibility. Once the villages combined he gladly gave it over to Erion.”

“If he doesn’t like being Eldar, why would he take over Governorship?”

Laughing, Legolas answered for his daeradar, “Because it’s less work. Governors only get involved when Eldars can’t come to an agreement. Just as you only get involved when the Governors can’t agree. And I have to say I like that arrangement.”

“So do I. There’s an elegance and symmetry to it that pleases me.” Thranduil said in approval.

“People ruling themselves? Aye. It seems right and proper to me.” Oropher agreed.

“Honestly, I’m not sure I’d ever hear such from you, ada.” Thranduil said, “I know you didn’t seek the crown in Eryn Galen, but I thought you accepted it because you thought it the right thing to do.”

“That depends on how you look at it, son. Did I think it my right to rule? No. Did I see the advantage it would be for not only the safety of my family, but to the rest of our Iathrim remnant? Yes. So, in that sense, I thought it the right thing to do.”

“That actually sounds exactly like you, ada. Pragmatic. But was it living in a village yourself that let you know they look after themselves just fine?”

“Not precisely, though it was an invaluable lesson that I don’t think I’ll ever willingly give up now. It was the forest in Aman. That taught me I had little practical knowledge in fending for myself or providing for my family if I had to. Never mind looking after our people. And I found I wanted that more than anything.”

“But, that’s not true, ada! You taught me how to hunt. To fish. You taught me which herbs had wholesome properties and which ones were poisonous. What do you mean you had no knowledge in how to fend for yourself?’

“If you recall, there were always people around who knew what they were doing - always! I never took you out alone on extended camping or hunting trips. Merely recreational outings only. And I relied on those around me to give me the best advice on where to go, what to hunt or the best fisheries to visit. Or indeed, that fisheries need to be rotated.” taking a pull on his wine, he continued, “I’ve learned quite a lot in the last five centuries, and I was able to learn it because I lived among people who knew how to fend for themselves within the forest. And I insisted they teach me instead of just tolerating my presence so they could do for me and take care I didn’t get myself killed. And I can tell you they can be brutal in their mockery when they’re given leave to treat you as one of themselves.” he grinned.

“Oh dear. I hope that hasn’t been my own experience and I’ve just been fooling myself. I’ve always felt I could subsist out in the forest on my own.” Thranduil frowned and both Legolas and Oropher snorted in disbelief while sharing a glance, both rolling their eyes.

“Ada, stop! You’re the only person I know who can sneak out into the forest and lose yourself to everyone’s sight because the forest plays with you and helps you hide.”

“Is that what it was? I just know it used to scare the life out of both his naneth and myself, when he’d do that.” Oropher groused, but then brightened, adding, “Well, we’ll all have to brush up on those skills for it won’t be long err we need to pass that knowledge on to our little ones.”

“Agreed! And I look forward to it. Things are running so smoothly ada is running out of things to worry about.” Legolas grinned, causing Thranduil to chuckle and nod in agreement, for it was true. And then he looked up, for he felt someone approaching. Looking around he was surprised to see Lindoron, Rívorn and Rímor entering the clearing by way of the path from Thranduil’s home, so it was obvious they had looked for him at home first. Legolas got up to dash into the nearest cottage to grab up three additional mugs. Just in case...

Walking up to them, Rívorn grinned and said, “It’s lucky for you that you have kin so close, Thranduil.”

“Indeed! It looks like a battle has taken place in your courtyard.” Rímor said jovially.

“Well, I don’t really have a courtyard.” Thranduil protested, neatly sidestepping the matter of his disheveled property.

“Son, you’re having a replica of a public park installed on the north side of your house. That’s a courtyard.” Oropher said dryly.

“Tis a wedding gift from Gimli and his kin. I think it a lovely thought.” Thranduil defended.

“Honestly, I had hoped one day you and my qwador could at least be cordial to one another. I never thought I would see the day when I’d be replaced as his dearest friend.” Legolas said wryly.

“He hasn’t replaced you, son! True, he thinks me odd and says so, but I think I’m more an object of amusement to him. Though, I’ll admit I’m quite fond of him and his family.” Thranduil said, making a mental note to urge Gimli to visit his son more often. 

“Well, be that as it may, we actually came here for a reason.” Lindoron said, as the three joined the Oropherions, gratefully accepting the proffered mugs.

“Don’t tell me! You want to move here next?” Oropher said in jest, and then stared at the three who looked rather sheepish. “Ah! I see my joke unintentionally hit the nail on the head, eh?”

Frowning, Thranduil asked, “You can live anywhere you like. Why do you feel you need my permission to relocate anywhere you like?”

“Weellll, because we want to relocate  _ here.”  _ Rímor said.

“Define  _ here.” _ Thranduil said with a lifted brow, looking very much like his sire in that moment.

“It has recently come into our hearts to branch out, a bit. Our Inn in Caren Galen is flourishing and we thought we should expand our operations.” Rívorn began.

“So we thought we could open additional Inns in the valley. Something our children could operate. A family business, as it were.” Rímor added.

“The one in Caren Galen we’ll leave to my sons, Alphalag and Alagon…...and their wives.” Rívorn hesitantly concluded.

“Your sons wed and you didn’t invite us?” Thranduil asked, a reproachful look upon his face.

Rívorn looked uncomfortable and Lindoron answered for him, “They, ah, wed after the fashion of Lord Xin’s son, Li.” and the reaction of the three Oropherions shocked them greatly. For the three visibly relaxed and grinned, exchanging amused looks betwixt them.

“Ah! Well, I wish your sons’ joy. I shall have to send them wedding gifts to express my well wishes to them.” Thranduil said with a grin, and then, “So, you wish to leave the Stagger Inn to your sons. Very well, I understand that. I still don’t understand why you need my leave to open a new one. Surely if you wish to relocate somewhere within the Valley, you only need to gain the permission of the town Eldar. Or mayor. Or whatever they call them here."

“I can’t believe you three, of all people, think this abandonment of decorum is of no concern.” Lindoron exclaimed.

“Is it? An abandonment of decorum, that is. It seems to me that’s how many people wed. Certainly how we wed in our beginnings before we added rules, tradition and  _ decorum _ to hinder the process.” Oropher snorted.

“And why us,  _ of all people? _ Are we so stiff? Seems to me everyone always thought us wild and uncouth.” Legolas smirked, and then, ”I wonder if we should go down and offer the Blessings like the Elatanûz do?” Legolas mused.

“I think that is a fine idea, son. We may not be technically Elatanûz, but as Rívorn here, accurately pointed out, we are all Istiliens now. This is their tradition and I think we should take it up.” Thranduil said and then looking pointedly at Lindoron, added, “The people here realize that such things happen and are quite sanguine about it. It is a practical attitude that I admire, greatly. We  _ can’t _ stigmatize people for such a small transgression which is not a transgression at all! Think of it more as dispensing with an artifice we ourselves invented.”

“What is this Blessing?” Rívorn asked and then smiled, nodding with enthusiasm as Thranduil and Legolas described what they did when Li and Nelora wed. “Oh yes! I like this. And I very much approve of what you are saying. I don’t want my sons to feel ostracized because they chose to follow their hearts and wed.”

“Does this mean you have changed your mind on building another Inn?” Thranduil asked, still not clear why they had come to him.

“Not at all! In fact I think I am more determined than ever! Oh! But we haven’t told you why we are here to ask your permission for our latest endeavor. You see, we wish to build here. And by _here,_ I mean at the edge of the forest this side of the road, just around the curve from your own home, King Thranduil. And I say _King_ Thranduil for the whole point of the Inn is to build it in close proximity to yourself and your son as king of Cîweryn Galen and governor of Forvendún.” Rívorn concluded triumphantly.

Lindoron and Oropher both thought Thranduil would veto the idea, but he surprised them both with, “Very well. You have my permission and I agree it is a fine idea. We are close to having our own village here anyway and you, as kin, would be a welcome addition.” and then turning to his adar and son, “Ada, Legolas I want a meeting with the governors and I want to start naming our villages - especially those that house our Governors.” then addressing the brothers added, “And I think Inns should be built in those villages, as well. The village of the Forvenrhûn governor is called Iriglana and is closest to Limric. There is already a road connecting the two and an Inn there would be perfect. Do you think you have enough kin to staff all four locations?”

“And here I was just saying you’d run out of things to worry about.” Legolas smirked.

“This isn’t worry. This is planning and improving. This is something I’ve been thinking about for many years now. If we are to open up our forest to visitors we will need places for them to stay.” Thranduil said dismissively, though his eyes were dancing.

The twins were staring off into space, obviously conferring with one another, then began speaking out loud, as though continuing their conversation, both taking parts of their statement so that it was clear it was one thought spoken by the two, “The one thing that will tie all the Inns together will be our recipes and the mîrmána. We would like to be the ones who run the Inn here in Forvendún, The lads will run the one in Caren Galen, of course, but nothing is to say that when one is built in Haraddún one of the lads can go and run that one. Perhaps our ellyth can run the other two.”

“Gilmith and I can run the one in Forvenrhûn. I think it is time for you lads to stand on your own.” Lindoron said and at the looks of astonishment from the brothers, added sardonically, “It’s not like you listen to me now, anyway.”

The two exchanged a look and Rímor said, “I think that’s actually a good idea, ada. You, nana, Lichieth and Curulaer will still be close but you will have your own space.”

“It might be time for Lich and Curu to launch one of those Inns on their own, if that is their wish. We don’t have anything to fear in this land and it’s time for me to stop jumping at shadows. My fear has kept us alive but existing isn’t living.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, ada. You stayed because we couldn’t bear for you to leave us. Even after we wed and became adars ourselves, we just couldn’t let you go.” Rívorn said earnestly.

“In fact, we don’t want to let you go now. We aren’t terribly far from Caren Galen, but having you in an Inn that is a few hours away on horseback is...well, actually it’s about the same to Caren Galen, isn’t it. Hmmm Why does it seem farther to Caren Galen than to Forvenrhûn?” Rímor asked in perplexity.

“Because from here you can see Limric. It might look like a smudge and you can watch the smudge grow and sharpen, but you start off seeing it. Coming through the forest you see trees and a few villages. You can’t see your ending destination. At least, that’s how I explain it.” Thranduil said, for the same had occurred to him. 

Rímor shrugged as though it was as good as any explanation and then asked, “When can we do this Elatanûz Blessing?” for he knew it would mean the world to his brother.

“You’ll stay the night and we’ll head out in the morning. That’ll give me a chance to get some proper wedding gifts together. For the Blessing itself, you’ll have everything we will need at your Inn.” Thranduil said and then looking to his son and adar, asked, “Will Mei Li and naneth be alright alone?”

“They won’t be alone, ada. I’ll make sure they have plenty of company. That’s one perk with having neighbors now. We can take care of each other!” Legolas smiled and then excused himself to walk to said neighbors to ask them to stay with his wife and naneth for the next couple of days. 

In the morning, Aiwendil came with his wife, Yenay and their children and also Galion and his wife Beniel. Legolas had almost rustled up Voronwë and Li but decided that nothing could occur that Aiwendil and Galion between them couldn’t handle. Mei Li and Aleth graciously welcomed their guests and waved farewell to their spouses and kin as they left to go South.

Their intentions had been to keep the Blessing private, but the Oropherions immediately attracted attention, as they were wont to do, and soon word had spread when they were seen unloading what were obviously gifts to the nearly wedded couples. Thranduil had brought a little of everything, from many fine wine and ale casks, to tapestries and bolts of fine fabric.

Soon enough, a large crowd had gathered to witness the Blessing, all bearing gifts, and at the end of it a large celebration erupted to the tearful delight of the couples. Thranduil didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on the faces of Rívorn and the rest of his kin at the welcoming acceptance and real joy of their fellow township residents.

They stayed for two days before setting out on the morning of the third, as both Oropher and Legolas were anxious to return to their expectant wives. But they all felt they had accomplished quite a lot as they had all sat to make plans for the Inn expansion project and who would man them. All were excited at the prospect of going from one Inn to five in the next few years.

Rívorn and Rímor decided to return with the Oropherions and would stay in the cottages of Legolas as they surveyed the land they wished to build on. Luckily there were dwarves available to take measurements to lay pipes for the building projects. They were also in luck because the dwarves were in the final stages of their work and merely needed to clean up before the Gift was ready to present. Much to the relief of Thranduil!

And as the days of Ethuil passed and the days grew more pleasant, Thranduil sent a message to Li requesting the presence of his House to attend to him at his home. Li, having a pretty good idea the reason for the summons, packed up his family and headed over to Thranduil’s home. When they arrived, Li was relieved that all was tidy with Thranduil and his dwarf friends waiting outside for them. Then Thranduil walked over to Lin and offered his arm, for the Gift was for him, too. 

Then Gimli stepped forward and requested they follow him o’er yonder. They dutifully followed and instead of following the steps down, there was a new walkway towards the area of the sheet-falls, the wisteria that Thranduil had planted had grown and created a valance effect to the falls themselves and the scent was heavenly. 

But instead of it being a rather lonely feature, it was now the backdrop for the picture perfect replica of the park where Thranduil had declared himself to Lin. The pathways, the strategically placed benches, the sculptures, statues and even the giant water fountain that was a tall stacked rocky feature that was rather reminiscent of the Lonely Mountain, with myriad sources of water falling all around the conical structure. There was no side that wasn’t a perfect view. 

Thranduil knew this one small change was just for him and his eyes were misty when he looked at Gimli who had a gentle smile upon his face and tugged at his cap in acknowledgement. Then, with his family around him, all removing their caps, he said, “King Thranduil and Princess Lin, ye are as kin to us and we are as joyful as can be, that ye are to wed. On behalf of the love we bear ye, we present ye this wedding gift from our hearts. May ye and yer wee bairns find joy and serenity in this garden.” he concluded all bowing low.

Lin stepped forward, tears streaming from her eyes and hugged the dwarf fiercely. Then kissing him upon his brow, she went and repeated this to every single one of them, before saying, “Oh thank you, my dear sweet friends. This is the loveliest thing anyone has ever done for me. For us.” she said, holding out her hand for Thranduil who was doing his best to keep his own tears in check.

“I share the sentiments my dearest Lin has expressed so eloquently. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life and I’ll think of you every time I see it. It’s perfect and I thank you!” he said, bowing to them, in turn.

Gimli then clapped his hands, rubbing them together in anticipation, saying, “And now for the celebration! We’ve cooked up a feast that we’ll have right here!” and turning to his kin said, “Come lads and lassies! Let’s get the party started!” and his kin began setting up tables, chairs, crockery and a small feast appeared as if by magic and they all sat together and began enjoying their fellowship. 

And when the rest of Thranduil’s kin migrated over, after waiting for Gimli’s gift to be presented, the atmosphere became merry, indeed. After their meal, while everyone was enjoying their libations, Thranduil approached Gimli and his kin to commission them yet again, for several building projects he had in mind. After they rested up a bit, of course. 

They readily agreed, for Thranduil was very generous with them, paying them in both ale and very nice pieces of furniture they might have need of. Truly, they were the envy of their delving as their home furnishings were from Thranduil’s Halls and therefore unique within their mountain home.

As anar sank behind the Orocarni, they all made their way to their homes, Thranduil walking his Lin home where they visited a little before he made his way home. That day would last long in their memories as one of the happiest, until other joys would come along in the form of new life.

And on the day of Lin and Li’s Begetting day, Oropher and Aleth welcomed their twins. Daughter Raeneth who had the golden hair and blues eyes of her naneth and their son, Faelon who had the white-gold hair and blue-grey eyes of his adar. Also on that day, Legolas and Mei Li welcomed their twin daughters, Liena and Xiaoli who were just as Mei Li had seen, with the golden hair of their adar and their naneth’s deep blue eyes.

Li and his family, including Lin, Gimli and his kin, along with Rívorn, Rímor and Thranduil were all there to celebrate the arrival of the new little Oropherions. Smiles were shared as Lin was holding one of the golden haired girls and Thranduil was seated next to her with his arm around her and the two exchanged a soft look between them.  _ Soon! _


	47. Voronwë’s Hobby

Two years after the birth of the newest Oropherions and Thranduil’s parents had officially relocated to Forvendún to the very glade Legolas had suggested. Also completed was the twins new establishment that they had simply named, The King’s Inn. Thranduil wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He supposed it was apt and accurate given the purpose the brothers’ had in mind, but he was secretly disappointed that they’d not come up with another clever name such as Stagger Inn.

Oropher and Aleth's Home

When he asked about the name, Rímor admitted that they’d considered, The King’s Out, “For if anyone would be staying with us it would be because you weren’t at home.”

The King's Inn

“But the King’s Inn indicates you’re home and it would be worthwhile to stay with us, for they’d be able to talk to you.” Rívorn explained, causing Thranduil to laugh in appreciation when he understood the brothers’ thought process. He should have known better and said so. To which, Rívorn said, dryly, “Indeed you should have. Especially considering you named your dog, Hûgh.”

“Yes! That! Obviously you share our quirk.” Rímor agreed.

But Thranduil sighed and said, “I miss them.”

“The periannath? Aye! We miss them too. We never had a lot of contact with them. No one did. But they were such pleasant folk.” Rímor said wistfully.

But Rívorn, the more pragmatic of the two, said, “Yes, well, they aren’t here so we might as well not cry over what we don’t have and be grateful for what we do. And we have dwarves. Lots and lots of dwarves and they are very nice and jolly dwarves.” 

“I’ll agree with that! I just wish they’d accepted the gift Lady Sililya offered them so long ago.” Thranduil said, for he didn’t like that they were mortal and he knew he’d miss Gimli and his family dreadfully one day.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. There was a reason they chose as they did. And one of those was that their mountains are finite. They would have outgrown them. But I have a feeling some changes are coming to them, as they have for us and this land.” Rímor said with a faraway look in his eyes, causing his brother to look sharply at him, which wasn’t lost on Thranduil.

“Ah! You have the Sight! Well, I’ll take you at your word and that will be a comfort to me, I’m sure. Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome!” The brothers chimed, with Rívorn adding, “Was there another reason you came to visit besides your curiosity over the name of our Inn?”

“Yes. I wanted to ask if you might be interested in adding a gift shop to your Inn. A small section where you could barter our sweets, hand carved boxes and maybe even singles bottles of the mîrmána.”

The brothers exchanged a look of surprise, then seemed annoyed they hadn’t thought of it first, with Rîvorn exclaiming, “What an excellent idea! I wish I’d thought of it.” his brother murmuring, “I’m surprised you didn’t.” and getting a pinch for his impudence.

“Wonderful! Let me know when you’re ready for deliveries. Fair morn, to you!” Thranduil said, and walked away whistling, clearly in a light mood.

After he was gone the brothers looked around their new Inn with pride and happily contemplating the arrival of their wives.

Then out of nowhere, Rívorn said, “We need to plant more trees.”

“Why?” Rímor asked, not opposed to the idea, but confused since their Inn sat just inside the forest beside the road, in the first place.

“More Yule Gifts.” Rívorn said simply. 

But a light had come into his brother’s eyes and he said, “No! Not more trees,” Rímor exclaimed, “Though any that wish to grow here are welcome,” he said to the surrounding trees in general, adding, “What we need are more berry bushes! Think of the Yuletide tarts and pies we can bake, brother!”

“Indeed!” his brother whispered, his mouth already watering at the thought!

~0~

A month later found Voronwë at Thranduil's front door, entering after a perfunctory knock and carrying a large box and calling out to the king, announcing his arrival. Thranduil peaked his head over the bannister, his face breaking into a smile at the arrival of his friend. And Voronwë really had become his closest friend outside his family members - something he hadn’t had for the majority of his long life. 

“Voronwë! It’s good to see you, my friend. What have you got there?”

“A new kind of candle. I thought we could use them for barter. Come and tell me what you think.”

“Excellent! I’ll be right down.” he called and a few minutes later bounded lightly down the stairs and then frowned when he saw that Voronwë was still in his entryway. “Why don’t you come in?” he asked.

“Well, I wasn’t sure where to go. I’m thinking the kitchen, but I never know if you have one of your experiments going. You tend to clutter up when you’re involved in one of those. And this box is cumbersome.”

And peeking inside the box Thranduil’s eyes widened in surprised delight as the scents and colors hit his senses, exclaiming, “What are these? They’re beautiful.” he said in awe, fascinated by the swirl of colors that reminded him of the ribbon candy that Legolas had brought from Gondor. Apparently the Gondorians had retained some of those candy making skills as the descendants of those Númenóreans of old.

Pleased, Voronwë said, “I told you - candles. And before you ask, they are not beeswax. They are paraffin. I was in the Ironfist delving for some metalworks and they were dumping some of their oil waste and I saw that it was like wax. I suppose it is a form of wax. The dwarves think so, but they use their dwarf-globes for lighting. But I was inspired and they were glad to be rid of it when I asked if I could have it. It is malleable, easy to color and to add scent to. Then I just dipped them repeatedly in different colors and then carved them. That is all.”

“That is all?! Voronwë! These are works of art - exquisite!” he exclaimed and then grabbed up the box and started walking towards the kitchen, saying over his shoulder, “Come! I want to see them lit.”

Setting the box down, Thranduil chose three that struck his fancy and placed them on the counter he waved his hand over them and all three instantly alit into flame, causing Voronwë to lift a brow but he otherwise showed no reaction. He had learned decades ago that Thranduil was no ordinary ellon, but he’d come to love him as a brother and just took such quirks in stride.

Right now Thranduil was looking closely at the bright flame and noticed several things about them. They produced almost no smoke, no scent of burning and yet he could detect a faint trace of the scents they had been imbued with. One was vanilla, one was citrus and one was rose. They were also colored and carved, twisted and decorated into that which they took their aroma from. 

The colored waxes of the vanilla candle were a pale green, yellow and cream, twisted and folded back to resemble the plant and orchid it came from. The citrus was a brightly colored yellow, orange and green to mimic the lemon, orange and lime with a layer of white wax between them and a citrus scent that was a mix of all three, a tang that couldn’t be identified with any one of the three but lightly pleasant all the same. And the rose was a lovely blend of red, pink and mauve divided by a cream colored wax with a light scent of roses.

He looked at the others in the box and picked up one that was orange, russet, cream and burgundy and gave a sniff and was surprised at the cinnamon scent. There was one in several green hues that was pine scented and one that was ivory, white, yellow and gold that smelled of honeysuckle. One he brought up for a sniff and drew back as he smelled blueberries. And he laughed, for the candle was, indeed, various shades of blue, with some green, lavender and white areas. 

Voronwë then explained that the candles were designed to burn down the center and once they’d used their wick, tapers could be set down into the hole, becoming a candle holder and once lit would light up the designs inside the candle giving it a warm and attractive glow. Thranduil was impressed. That they had a two-fold purpose was simply genius in his view.

“Oh Gwador!” Thranduil exclaimed, and then froze, for he felt he’d stepped out of line with his friend. But Voronwë grasped Thranduil’s shoulder and grinned, saying, “Yes! Gwador!” and Thranduil smiled in return and the two were relieved that what they felt had been spoken aloud. They were Sworn Brothers now.

“Gwador,” Thranduil said again, as though testing it out, and then began talking enthusiastically, “I love these! They are beautiful and one of a kind. I think you should start off by opening a consignment line with the brothers. I’ve talked them into opening gift shops in their Inns and this would be a perfect addition to their wares as they have our chocolates, carved boxes and their bottles of mîrmána. These would immediately draw the eye and I think people would want them even without knowing or caring that they have a practical purpose. Then, once travelers pass the word around, you could open your own candle shops.”

Voronwë was smiling and nodding, pleased his gwador thought his craft had value and said, “I like the idea of having them in the brother’s Inns, but I will wait until my children are older to see about opening my own shop. Perhaps one or all of them will be interested and in that way I can provide a livelihood for them.”

“That is well and I can see wisdom in that. But I have to get betrothal gifts together for my adar who will be going to Xiānggélǐlā soon. Can I choose some of these for betrothal gifts?” Thranduil asked.

Touched that Thranduil thought them worthy of a betrothal gift, Voronwë exclaimed, “Yes! Of course! Choose whatever you like. In fact, keep them all! I have dozens at home. I like making them - it’s relaxing. But my wife is getting annoyed at the amount of them in our talan. She has given up on going into the third story at all and will be most pleased if they have a use and a destination - _out_ of our talan.” he concluded with a smirk eliciting an answering chuckle from Thranduil.

“That’s a deal! I’ll have to provide you with some of my red for these, for they are the finest work I’ve seen in ages. I know you loved the sea, but I’m here to tell you that you were wasted out there. Unless, of course, one were to look at the experience it gained you.”

“Mmmm, I think I would rather have the mîrmána. My wife likes it and the days are warm now.” and then a thought occurred to him, “Oh my! It is less than a year until your wedding. I say! Are you excited? You don’t seem excited.” Voronwë said in perplexity.

Sighing, Thranduil said, “I have been waiting over five centuries for her. She came to me as an adolescent and I watched her grow up in my court and I was as an adar to her. Or, at least, a favored uncle or guardian. Then her family came for her and we were separated for a century. Then I came here and I had to wait an additional thirty years for her. Luckily, her adar likes me and had been pushing me to declare myself to her for decades. I finally took the hint when he practically hit me over the head with it four years ago at the twins Coming of Age Ceremony. To say I felt rather thick afterwards is an understatement.” And then, on impulse, he asked, “Would it be out of line for me to ask you to stand with me?”

“Not at all, my gwador. I would be honored to stand with you.” Voronwë smiled, and then asked, “Are there any traditions you follow that I need to know?”

“Were we to follow the silvan tradition the answer would be no. Just show up at the proper time and place. But I will be wed in the Elatanûz tradition. I know very little about this having only been present for my son’s wedding. There is a Blessing the kin perform and from what my son said it occurred late the second evening for he barely remembers aught but being half asleep but his wife was quite happy with it.”

“Do you know what it entails?” Voronwë asked.

“Aye! For I’ve been present for two such in the last couple of years. It is quite simple and my son will be able to explain it. Oddly enough, my son says it is a tradition that all mannish clans share. These people have never met any other mannish clans, for they fled when Morgoth tried to take them. And if you didn’t know, it was those we’ve always called the avari and the maiar who hid them and sheltered this tribe. That is how they mixed together.” Thranduil said.

“No, I didn’t know. Well, I knew parts, I think, but none of it made any sense to me. I was just glad to get out of Aman, as you can imagine. I stayed here with the rest of our people, for we all clung together in those first years. Years that turned into centuries. It wasn’t until your people began arriving that things began to change for us. It was like we were stuck. And then things really started changing when you came. It was like you breathed new life into us and we finally woke up. I don’t think you know what you mean to us all.” Voronwë said.

“Well, I know they think me a _disturber of the peace.”_ Thranduil said with a smirk, “But I think we have come a long way in a very short time and I will credit myself as a good organizer. I’ve been king for a very long time and a king is only as good as those he puts in charge of things and I’ve been very blessed with people who are extraordinary in their talents.”

“After what you did to organize Uncle Nówë’s wedding, I definitely believe that. You made it look as though months had gone into the planning and I know he still expresses wonder at how you managed it.” Voronwë said in admiration, for he adored his uncle. Then noticing that anar was directly overhead, exclaimed and said, “Ai! Gwador, I must away! I was supposed to take my young ones fishing and my wife will have my hide if I disappoint them.” and as he made his way to the door said, “Let me know if there is aught I must do to attend to you.”

“I will if I find there is something I do not know about.” he said, standing to show Voronwë out, and then exclaimed, “Wait! I will be right back.” and he headed across the kitchen and down into his cellar, returning minutes later with two small casks of the mîrmána, saying, I will also go to the brothers with some of these candles and I will let you know how to proceed from there.”

“Ah! Thank you, gwador. I think this will appease my wife nicely! Fair morn to you, my friend.” Voronwë smiled.

“And fair morrow to you and yours.” Thranduil smiled in return. And after closing the door behind his friend, laughed softly to himself, saying out loud, "I have a gwador!" amazed that he'd found a Sworn Brother after nearly seven thousand years of life.

~0~

A couple days later Oropher made his way over to Thranduil’s, loving that he only had a short walk to see his son, and the two discussed several things that needed to be gone over before Oropher made his way back to Xiānggélǐlā. At one point Thranduil called Gimli over and asked him a special favor that had both his adar and the dwarf looking at him as though he’d lost his mind. Thranduil ignored them and just asked if he would see if it was possible. The dwarf left grumbling about crazy elves with less sense than a rock. 

Oropher smirked at the back of the retreating dwarf and said, “I like him.” 

“Yes, he’s a good one. I can see why Legolas saw such value in him.” 

“So? Do you have any ideas on what we should bring to Lord Xin?” 

“Well, I made another batch of the brittle and chocolate clusters. Lord Xin seems to like those. Oh! And I made special boxes to hold them. I seasoned the insides so they can be used to hold spices once the sweets are gone.” 

“Well, the sweets are becoming popular, so that is good. But what else should we bring.” 

Ignoring the _we,_ Thranduil said, “I don’t want to shower them with riches. I don’t want them to think we are trying to buy their daughter. That is not the purpose of the betrothal gifts. I believe they are to show we are able to care for her well being as part of our family.” 

“They also like practical gifts. When I was meeting with Mei Li’s parents I had been told to gift them tea and wine, which I did. But when you came and gave them carpets and fabric it was a stroke of genius! They loved it.”

“Probably because it was a novelty as a gift. And we started off with that with Lord Xin. I suppose we should also give the traditional gifts of tea and wine. Maybe I can send a couple casks of the ale. The dwarves love it. I don’t know how common it is here. Those casks were from Gondor and Legolas stocked half that cellar with them.” Thranduil said with a grin at his son’s taste for the bitter brew. He, himself, preferred the mannish mead if he had to choose.

“We should see if we can learn to make it.” Oropher said thoughtfully, a plan beginning to germinate in his mind.

“Probably a good idea. But Lord Xin seems to like my flavored wines.” adding, “Regardless, of what you think of them.” at his adar’s snort of derision. “But as it happens, I have something else for you to take this time.” And he got up and left his adar for a few moments returning with a large crate, setting it down and lifting two of the most beautiful things Oropher had ever seen.

The two he’d pulled out were the rose and vanilla candles and waving his hand over them, ignited them so his adar could view them. He’d lit them several times and the flame was now deep within the candle and the glow through the patterns was enchanting and Oropher could now smell the scents they both produced and he was amazed as they were light and pleasant, not overpowering at all.

“Thranduil! Where did you get these marvelous things?” Oropher asked in awe.

“Voronwë made them. He makes them as a hobby and he came to me to see if they might be good for bartering. Seems he’s made so many his wife can’t get into their third story and told him to get rid of them. So he brought them to me. Of course I took them off his hands and I’ve already given many of them to the brothers to barter in their gift shop. They jumped at them, as I knew they would, but I kept several just for this purpose. What do you think?” 

Sitting back, Oropher said, “These are magnificent. I’ve never seen anything like this. Ever!” And then leaning over to look into the box he said, “They are all different. Do they all have scent?”

“Yes! There is cinnamon, pine, citrus, blueberry, honeysuckle, athelas, lavender, sandalwood and green apple. And see, they all have the colors and floral shapes of their scent. Just as the rose has rose blossoms and the vanilla candle has the orchid.”

“I think the cinnamon and the honeysuckle one would be perfect. They are bright and while one is the essence of Laer the other is most assuredly Iavas.” and then slapping his son on the shoulder, added, “Well done, son! This will surely impress him. Let us find a way to pack them.”

“I've already thought of that. The only thing I could think of was to take some of the down out of a couple of throw-pillows and set it into a box, deep and large enough for them, then cradle the candle inside. It seemed cushioned and secure, but I still worry about the jostling of the trip.”

“We’ll just have to hold them in our lap on the way there.” Oropher said.

“We?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention that you’ll be making this trip with me?”

“No! Of course you didn’t! Why do you want me to go?”

“Because I really want your company on this trip. It is getting closer to your nuptials and I want to talk to you about it.”

And since his adar had never asked him to accompany him before, he acquiesced.

:Alright, ada. When do you wish to leave?"

"First thing in the morning!" and getting up to let himself out, added, "Just bring your baggage and gifts over to our place. We'll have breakfast and then leave. Don't be late!" and he was out the door before Thranduil could say a word.

Sighing, he got up to began packing up everything he would need, and then preparing and boxing up his gifts to his future parents-in-honor. It was late when he finally took to his bed and for some reason it was only now that he began to feel a sense of anticipation that he would soon be getting married and his fëa soared as he slipped into his reverie.


	48. Wedding Plans

The next morning Thranduil was ready at first light and began making trips over to his adar’s home, for he lived just down the forest road from the twins Inn and that made it more convenient just to bring all his baggage to his adar’s home where they could pack up the wagon and leave from there. It only took him about three trips to load the wagon and then he had breakfast with his parents and enjoyed some snuggle time with his baby brother and sister, both two years of age now, and who adored their big brother. 

Then, adding Oropher's baggage to the wagon, they bid farewell to Thranduil’s naneth and siblings and began their trip. Thranduil was a little worse for wear, as he hadn’t slept much, but this trip seemed to go much faster than he recalled the carriage trips taking. Probably because he wasn’t looking forward to seeing his dearest Lin this time. _She_ was behind in his forest. 

Sooner than he thought possible, he found they were approaching Xiānggélǐlā and Thranduil was suddenly nervous about seeing his future parents-in-honor. This would be the first time he’d seen them since his betrothal announcement. He knew his adar had been making the arrangements for their wedding and he wondered what he could expect from this meeting. He had pointedly not made any requests, as this was their tradition, and like his Iathrim people had done before, he wished to follow the traditions and customs of this new land. But he wondered if they could do something like the parents of Mei Li had and allow his adar to perform their silvan tradition.

As far as he knew their ceremonies were a little more involved than the Silvan traditions Thranduil and his house had adopted, but from what he’d seen of Legolas’s wedding it was the least bit stressful for the couple, themselves. It was the guests that had to make merry for three days and Thranduil’s home was so far away he really didn’t expect he and Lin would be carried in the sedan chair to their new home. There would, in all likelihood, be a cottage prepared for them for their initial nuptials. 

But this was all supposition and he decided to get a hold of himself and stop worrying about it. It would be what it would be. As they entered the city Thranduil was surprised they didn’t make for the Inn, but went straight to Xin’s home. He wasn’t sure that was polite, but held his peace. His father had been making this trip for four years now. 

They entered the courtyard and went to the entrance where Xin and Sililya was already waiting for them. Thranduil suspected little happened in this city without its king knowing about it. Indeed, he thought Xin probably had a handle on the doings in the entire valley. 

Xin welcomed them warmly and invited them in and asked Oropher to take the rooms set aside for him and his son and when they were refreshed from their journey to please join him in the sitting room for tea. 

When they joined him, Sililya had excused herself and Xin seemed in fine spirits and Thranduil noticed the box of chocolate clusters on the table next to him, so Oropher must have presented him with the betrothal gifts while he’d been freshening up. 

“Ah, there you are! Please take a seat and I’ll serve us some tea. I should really make the trip down to your forest to see how you are faring. Not that I think you aren’t faring well. My children assure me they love your forest and I have no qualms about my daughter making her home there.” 

“Your children have been a wonderful addition to our forest. I am very glad to have them as my neighbors and I look forward to having them as part of my family.” Oropher smiled.

“I am pleased to hear that! How are your Raeneth and Faelon?”

“A handful.” Oropher said ruefully, “They never really took a first step, but rather set off at a full run. They have never slowed down since. They’re worse than this one was at that age. Though, that might be because there are two of them and I know they already mindspeak. They plan. They conspire. They are mischief personified.” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Xin chuckled in delight, “Ah! It’s been so long since we have had little ones that age in the house. It will be nice to have more grandchildren, though they stay that small for such a short time. Still, they become so interesting as they grow. You have everything to do with their existence, yet they are completely independent of you and are their own individual selves. A true miracle of the AllFather.” 

And then he turned his attention to Thranduil, “You are probably wondering why you are here, aren’t you, young Thranduil?” At which Thranduil’s eyes widened because he just thought his adar had wanted his company. He hadn’t known he was expected. 

“No. But I am now.” And shot a reproachful glance at his father, who smiled serenely back.

“Relax, young ellon. I have not requested your presence to remonstrate with you or to make demands upon you. No, I actually wish to commend you on how, in the few short years that you’ve been here, you have turned Cîweryn Galen from a people who were getting by, into a first class trading power within the Valley.” 

“Thank you? But you must know I didn’t do it on my own. There are the Governors and you can’t overlook the people themselves who took it upon themselves to apply their energies towards our prosperity.” 

Xin shared a smiling glance with Oropher, who only said, “Told you so.”

“You have raised a fine and modest son, Lord Oropher. I can understand why you are so proud of him. I expect that one who has taken such care of his people, will do no less with my most precious and beloved daughter.” 

“I will do my utmost to love and cherish your daughter. She is the most important person in my life.”

“I know. My son tells me good things about you.” and then laying his hand upon one of the boxes containing the candles, said “Now tell me about this wonderful thing you’ve brought. I’ve never seen anything so amazing in my life and I’ve been around for a very long time.” 

“Oh! You like it? I’m so glad. My gwador, Voronwë, made them. I’ve already convinced some kin of mine to display them in their Inns as a source of barter.”

“Why would you ask proprietors of an Inn to display these marvelous creations. Not that I don’t think they have worth. Of course they are perfectly lovely and I can see they are candles. I’ve never seen such superior craftsmanship. But why an Inn?"

“I convinced them to set aside a section in their Inns - they have three so far - as a gift shop. I had thought that some of the things we specialize in from our forest would catch the eye of travelers and by word of mouth create a demand for them. Eventually I hope to open gift shops in cities and towns all over the valley that specialize in our Cîweryn Galen crafts. Crafts that will already have a reputation for fine quality and workmanship.”

Xin’s lips parted as he digested this piece of information, impressed with Thranduil’s method of thinking. Then moved on to other things about the Cîweryn Galen Realm that had made it to his ears, and while having a governor’s report was valuable, Oropher was no longer a governor and having their king sitting in front of him was an opportune moment not to be wasted, “I’m impressed! That forethought is most ingenious. I also wish to thank you for welcoming those of my people who have decided to relocate to your Realm. I know I speak of us becoming one people, but you have put it into practice and I commend you on it. But tell me of the other things I’ve heard of, such as the roads and footpaths.”

And the next several hours breezed by with Thranduil relaxed and enthusiastic over his improvements and plans for their future, for Realm business was something he was very passionate about. One thing they'd finally completed and the one central feature he had insisted on, was the building of a large library right in the middle of their forest at the point all four quadrants met. The forest even seemed to cooperate as there was a very large circular clearing in that very location. Golodhon, who had been the High Lore Master in both Menegroth and the Halls, was put in charge of the multi-storied structure and under him was a lore master from each quadrant and the place was quickly turning into a popular research center for the entire realm. 

Sililya then called them out to the garden to sup and after relaxing with chilled glasses of Thranduil’s Sírimáse - orange - mîrmána, they bid one another a fair eve and retired for the evening.

The next morning Xin wished to take a walk out into the city and asked Thranduil to accompany him. As they were walking Thranduil once again admired the architecture of the buildings. They were unlike anything he’d ever seen and he began to wonder…. 

“Lord Xin? May I ask about the architecture of the buildings? I’ve never seen anything like them. Is there a purpose for the design of the roofs and the way they curl up at the corners?”

“I was wondering when you’d ask me that. You strike me as the type of person who needs to know….why” Xin smiled, “Yes, there is a purpose. You see all the slim columns holding up the roofs on the buildings?” and at Thranduil’s nod, “Those are actually pipes. The roofs are built in this fashion to disallow runoff from the rains. The water pools between the edges and drains down the pipes. It even catches the dew. And before you ask, the pipes all lead to underground cisterns. We have a great many water supplies here, but even so, water is precious and we wouldn’t have life without it. We collect the water, just in case.” 

“Just in case….?” 

“In case of drought. In case of seismic activity that may cut us off from one or more water supplies. In case mankind finds a source of one of our tributaries and diverts it for their own use. There are many “In cases” that may arise. So we determined to collect the water, _just in case.”_

Thranduil exclaimed at the brilliance of the design and it came into his mind that he was going to do this to every building within Cîweryn Galen. But then the problem of the cisterns struck him and he decided he needed to think upon this problem. Perhaps the dwarves…..? 

Xin watched the ellon in amusement as he could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he began to tackle the new purpose and what pitfalls might be in his way. Though it took a thousand years, he was sure the ellon would solve them. 

“There was a reason I wished you to accompany your papa on this trip. I take it he didn’t inform you and for some reason you are showing a completely out of character lack of curiosity - so I will just _tell_ you! I wish you to be fitted for a special hanfu for your wedding. As you are wedding into our royal family and because you, yourself, are royal, it will be expected. And before you ask, I have already arranged everything. That is where we are walking right now.” 

And sure enough Thranduil found himself in front of a tailor's shop with Xin opening the door and smilingly gesturing him inside. Thranduil hesitated a moment and then with a resigned sigh stepped inside. The next hour and a half was a swirl of fabrics, measuring and being fitted for an elaborate headpiece that had rows of pearls and gold in a design that reminded him of the roofs of the buildings with its four golden points that curled up at the ends with rows of draping pearls strands and crowned on top with pearl wings. Thranduil looked at the headdress and thought with a smirk, _no wedding kiss, then._ For surely he would wound his beloved should he try. 

From what he could glean, he would be dressed in the mirror image of the colors his Lin would be wearing. Where she would be wearing a red hanfu with gold designs and accents, he would be wearing gold with red designs and accents. He also understood that she would also be wearing a monstrosity of a headdress and wondered when this had become a tradition with these people? They seemed so practical and reserved in everything else. But these clothes just screamed _Look At Me!_

Almost as if he could read his thoughts, and by now Thranduil was quite convinced stray thoughts must be broadcasting loud and clear to the man, Xin said, “I know what you are thinking. Why the fuss? Well, we don’t have royal weddings very often. You and Lin will be the first and last to be held here in Istilien. My four elder sons all wed while we were in Gilithien and Li sidestepped the whole process. I swear he did that on purpose - he was always a shy lad and hates all manner of fuss as a prince of our realm. But we are privileged to be chosen to lead our people and if they wish to make a spectacle of us, then what is the harm?” 

Thranduil understood duty and being expected to dress a certain way, all for the pride of your people. He’d actually gotten away from that the last century, or so, when the Ring War ended and his people began migrating here. And he hadn’t missed them and had always loathed the heavy robes and leagues of fabric that made up his king-clothes! Then again, there hadn’t been any official ceremonies or celebrations as they’d had in the Greenwood.

For one thing, they didn’t have a central location like they did in the Greenwood. For another, the four districts were already beginning to establish a regional identity. They were still one people and it was unlikely they would split, but most regions now looked to their Governors to lead them in their celebrations. Thranduil was fine with that. 

Thranduil knew there could come a time when his Governors would rebel and insist he lead them in at least one Celebration a year. It had already been hinted at with his people reminiscing about how they missed the marking of the four seasons when a feast would be held and there would be a small ceremony to mark the event when his people would present him with a new laurel crown decorated with seasonal blossoms. But so far he had been spared the pomp and circumstance. That could change after his marriage. Or rather, begin with his marriage. The whole of Cîweryn Galen was going to want to get a good look at their new Queen at some point. 

“Are there other times they like to make spectacles of you?” Thranduil asked a little anxiously. 

“Not very often. But remember that when it comes time for your children to wed the entire valley will refocus their attention on the children of a king. In other words, a royal wedding.” 

“So you are saying I will have to make a fuss and parade my children out for all to see?” Thranduil asked askance.

“Yes. And by then you will probably enjoy the prospect as much as I.” he said with a smirk. 

“As your daughter would say, you are very naughty, King Xin.” 

“And she would know. Though I suppose she gets her naughty streak honestly, if you know what I mean.”

“I do, indeed.” 

“Yes, well, if the tailors are done poking and prodding at you, we should get back so we can lunch with your papa. There are a few more details I wish to go over with both of you while I have you here. There may be another trip required here in the near future, or I could just come down myself to see you. I’d love to see what the dwarves have done with your home since the last time I saw it.” 

“I have a Koi Pond now.” Thranduil said with pride. 

“Of course you do!” Xin said with amusement. He didn’t know what it was about the fish that so fascinated the elves, but he'd even had a hard time dragging Oropher away from his when the elf came for his visits and Oropher was about the most level headed ellon he’d ever met. He hadn’t particularly noticed it as a trait of the elves that were part of his people. Maybe it was a Woodelf thing? 

Seeing Xin’s amusement, but not understanding the cause, added, “But that’s not the only change. My son’s gwador, Lord Gimli and his Stonefoot kin are responsible for all the improvements to my property and as a gift to myself and Lin they recreated the park where I declared myself to her. I would not have been able to do most of my _mad schemes,_ as my adar calls them, without their assistance.”

“I knew of this also. Believe it or, my children actually visit and correspond with me. So I know they gifted this some two years ago, but your point is made. The fact you have such a close relationship with this dwarf family - to the point they live with you most of the time - speaks well of you. For I know things have not always been easy between your people and theirs. And I mean _theirs_ as in the lone dwarf from the Line of Durin.”

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “Especially if you know that I once imprisoned his adar.” laughing in real amusement at Xin’s aghast look of shock, adding, “But really, we had fairly good relations with the Longbeards. It was the Firebeards and Broadbeams we had an issue with. Though I think it was only the Firebeards who murdered our King and pillaged our city. Still, by the time the War of Wrath was over, so were their kingdoms.”

“I would be shocked about you imprisoning his papa, but I suspect these were the dwarves who trespassed in your forest and then stirred up a dragon. Am I right. I won’t mention that you also took my daughter to a battle, for I know you didn’t know there would be one.”

“The very same - and No! I didn’t know there would be a battle. I just wanted her to tell me if the treasure within the mountain was tainted or not. It was, but it didn’t seem to bother Dain Ironfoot when he took the crown. I’ve often wondered if that was because your daughter purified the forest river that flowed into the Long Lake. It would have eventually found its way into that mountain.”

“I'd forgotten all about that. My Sililya saw and told me about it at the time. Well, at least it will be a fine source of water in that land. I wonder if it will affect their lifespan as it did ours. Ahh, but no. What my Siliya did was to change our Flame Imperishable, herself. I wonder if it will at least have healing qualities in it.” he speculated.

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “Aye, why not! A Fountain of Youth. A Miracle Fount.”

They were now returned to Xin’s home and entering Thranduil was both surprised and alarmed to see the Fëanturi sitting as though they were completely at home, sipping tea and chatting with his adar and the Lady Sililya. Thranduil froze and looked ready to bolt, when Xin took his arm and led him into the sitting area and indicated he should sit.

Looking questioningly at his adar, who smiled reassuringly at him, Thranduil tried to relax in their presence trying to reassure himself that these had been those that had helped them escape from Aman when the eagles had stolen them. Finally Lord Námo smiled and addressed Thranduil directly, “Relax elfling. We mean you no harm. We mean no one harm. We were directed here by Ilúvatar to complete a task. We aren’t here to interfere with you children. I swear it.”

“I have been to your forest, elfling. You have made a wholesome place for your people and I commend you on how you are so concerned with the wellbeing of your people. For none of them seek me in their dreams - which is most refreshing if I may say so.” Irmo said.

“I...thank you?” Thranduil said hesitantly.

Then the Fëanturi began doing that one thing that really irritated Xin, no end…..

Nienna: He’s afraid of us. Why are you afraid of us? Why is he afraid of us?

Irmo: He doesn’t want to wed in this city.

Nienna: Aye! But he doesn’t want to be rude about it.

Námo: He wants his adar to perform the ceremony.

Irmo: Aye! But isn’t that already the Elatanûz way?

Nienna: Now he wants to run away. Why do you want to run away? Why does he want to run away? 

Námo: He should calm down. He’ll get his wish.

Irmo: Ah! I see! He’ll wed on the East Shore of the Nen Limael!

Námo: Yes! In both the Elatanûz and the Silvan way.”

Nienna: He’s better now. Calmer. You are better now, aren’t you?”

Irmo: That won’t last. I see many children in his future.

“Aiii! _Enough_ you three! I swear you suck the fun out of everything!” Xin fairly growled, to the shock of the Oropherions and the giggling amusement of his wife.

“Nonsense! You are overreacting again.” Námo drawled, rolling his eyes, causing Xin to launch into a series of invective in his tribal language that deeply shocked the Fëanturi, who now understood his language.

“Shame on you! If you had a mother she would wash your mouth out with soap, young man!” Nienna scolded.

This, of course, was too much for Thranduil who doubled over, laughing deeply, as though it originated from his very toes. And his was an infectious laughter that soon had his adar joining in while Xin grinned indulgently and the Fëanturi looked on in confusion, as they truly didn’t understand these Híni Ilúvataro at all!


	49. The Wedding of Thranduil and Lin

The day finally arrived that Thranduil had been waiting for. His wedding day. He had been watching a small army begin to set up seating canopies, pavilions, outdoor kitchens gradually filling the great swath of empty field that was between the forest and the Limduin to the East of the Nen Limael and it looked like it was stretching across the swath of land all the way to Limric and perhaps even beyond. As though they were preparing for the entire Valley to attend. 

At least those in the forest wouldn’t require accommodations, but they would require seating for the days of feasting that would take place. And in this case the feasting would last for an entire week. Luckily, Limric was a very large township now and there were many Inns there. The brothers also had their third Inn completed in Forvenrhûn where Lindoron and his family now dwelt and ran had been named A Good Knight Inn. But really, only those who had lived in ennorath with the mannish clans would even know what that pun meant. 

But even with all these accommodations, there were going to be many who would have to rough it and the dwarves had been tasked with building temporary comfort and shower areas so people could at least feel presentable as they would be sleeping in pavilions furnished with cots and bedrolls. And from what Thranduil could see, it appeared that the dias where the ceremony would take place was fairly close. It was at least within his line of sight. Perhaps a marriage cottage wouldn’t be required? 

Oropher, Legolas and Voronwë arrived about midday the day before and Oropher had some interesting news.

“My parents stopped by yesterday to say goodbye. Apparently they wanted to let your naneth and me know that her parents had been approached by Lord Námo as he sensed they wished to return to Aman. They also wanted to let me know they were going to join them. They’ve been friends forever and they just don’t care for it here and will be making their home in Tol Eressëa. I asked if they didn’t want to meet their kin and they said no. That they thought it best to just leave. I’m sorry Thranduil. Legolas. I had hoped one day they might wish to get to know you. I was wrong.”

“No, ada. We’re sorry. They are your parents and we’ve never known them. We feel no loss. But for you, ada, I am so sorry they’ve chosen to leave you.” Thranduil said, in sympathy.

“I can’t say I have much of a bond with them either. The same could be said for your nana. Our parents were killed during the Years of the Trees when we were both children. We were fostered and then we wed and we became each other’s family.” and spreading his hands, added, “And that is all.”

“I agree with ada, daeradar. We don’t know them. Never knew them. And so we're not going to miss that we will never know them. You are our Patriarch, daeradar, and it seems right and proper that we’ve been calling ourselves Oropherions for Ages.” Legolas said.

“If it makes you feel any better, we’ve got something of the same situation with my own naneth. Adar seems to be a decent sort, but he won’t stand up to her and that means he’s cut off from his wife’s family and I’m afraid that includes me. And before you ask, I have no idea why. I just know she and Uncle Nówë argued and then she and my adar sailed. They never sought me out in Aman and I don’t know what I did to upset my naneth. But it could be as simple as my closeness to Uncle Nówë and my proclivity for sailing at that time.” Voronwë offered.

“Ai! People shouldn’t carry such grudges.” Legolas exclaimed, distressed.

“I am sorry to hear that, Voronwë. I really am. But their loss is our gain and having you and both your uncles here is a boon to us. But come! Let us drop this. I just wanted to let you know because it just happened. I’m fine with it and so is your naneth. Now we must be merry, for tomorrow our Thranduil weds!” Oropher said jovially.

Thranduil hoped the evening would pass quietly, but then Lin’s brothers descended upon his house, armed with wedding garments for himself and his adar, including all the accoutrements that went along with them. They also had clothing for Legolas and Voronwë found to his dismay they had wedding garments prepared for him, as well.

As it turned out, Voronwë was of similar height and build to Xin’s eldest son, Celevon and he’d brought his own wedding garments that were of white with red and gold accents, so he would be apart and yet match the bridal couple. The clothes for Legolas and Oropher were similar in color and the lads let slip that their papa, mama, Mei Li and Aleth would also be wearing garments sharing this color palette.

Celevon joked that it was a lucky coincidence, but Thranduil had a feeling all the wedding colors had been specifically chosen and most of these were traditional anyway. If anything, Celevon’s wedding garments were different from the usual red or gold because he was crown prince as Xin’s eldest son.

It was strange to look at these young men and realize they had all been born before Ithil or Anar had first arisen. Had, in fact, been born during the Years of the Trees when Arda had been in Twilight. His own adar had been born during the Years of the Trees, which made them somewhere around his adar’s age. _Eru!_

This night before his wedding, with the seven males all together, engaging in the usual teasing banter of the bridegroom, though Thranduil simply smiled gently at their jests, thinking how different this all was to his first wedding. Even Oropher had to point out this wasn’t new to his son.

“But you were so young back then.” Oropher sighed.

“I was over a millenia old, ada.”

“Like our sister?” Mithren asked.

“No. Not like your sister. I was of age at fifty and reached my majority at one hundred as was usual for our people. But I’d already been driven from two homes and was on my third by the time everyone decided it was time I wed.”

“You didn’t pick your wife?” Mithron asked, aghast.

“No. I did. I thought it a good match at the time. They were the same age and grew up together.”

“It wasn’t a bad marriage, ada. It just wasn’t meant to be. Obviously. She’s reembodied with her fëa-mate now and I’m very happy for her. And she gave me Legolas. I’ll always be grateful to her for that.”

“And Aereth. Don’t forget about her.” Legolas said.

“I don’t forget about her. But I lost both of them and just recently met her. I’m glad she’s been reborn and has a family. But I never saw her grow up. We don’t have a parent child bond. She’s more like distant kin.”

The sons of Xin found this all very educational. Especially about the society of the nobility of at least the Sindar. But Voronwë also confirmed that such was a matter of tradition among the Noldor, as well.

“How did you get away from that?” Thranduil asked.

Grinning, Voronwë said, “I didn’t. Ílima is of Olwë’s house.” he admitted.

“Yours is an arranged marriage?” Oropher asked.

“Well, you have to understand that my andaeradar had been High King of the Noldor and my great uncle was currently the High King at that time. People in my family were quite sniffy about it all and the great granddaughter of the Falmari High King made her quite the match.

“Somehow that makes me like you better. Especially considering how you choose to live your life now." Thrnaduil said, smiling. 

“That was also Ílima’s doing. I was heading for Tol Eressëa because I was sure she’d be there. That’s where a lot of her kin resided. She put a halt to that and insisted we go to the forest. I think she regretted that decision, but was too proud to say so. As it turned out she was right. Just not about that.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your society at all. We were allowed to choose our own wives. The very idea of someone else choosing a spouse for someone just feels wrong.” Celebren said

“We were all born into that society. I don’t know how it developed, but it was well established by all the tribes by the time the Noldor returned from Aman. Both my adar and myself were born in Nevrast."

“The tradition must have developed on the Long March, then. Círdan never made it to Aman and Olwë had many sons, not all of which came to Aman. I believe they stayed in the hopes of finding their Uncle, Elwë. But by the time Elwë was returned and the realm of Menegroth was established, the nobles all followed that tradition. Come to think of it, I couldn't tell you how it was determined who was of the nobility and who wasn't." Oropher mused thoughtfully.

"Well, he was your great uncle, so obviously kin had something to do with it." Legolas pointed out, then asked, "How _are_ you related to Elwë, andaeradar?" 

"My naneth is Elmo's daughter, Galadher. Her brother, Galadhon, is Celeborn's adar. Celeborn's brother is Galathil and he is Nimloth's adar. And that is how we are kin to the brothers." Oropher smiled, while his son and grandson both gave an enlightened, _ohhhh,_ and even Voronwë now knew how he was related to the Oropherions. Sometimes elven family trees had so many branches the leaves got confused where they belonged.

~0~

In the morning everyone donned their wedding finery and three of Lin’s brothers left to fetch their sister at Li’s house. That left Oropher, Voronwë, Legolas and Celevon who placed Thranduil into a waiting sedan chair, each taking a corner pole. Then, as they made their way out onto the field, Thranduil could see the remaining brothers of Lin carrying her sedan chair from the road entrance where the brothers, Oropher and Li all had their homes.

They were set down in front of the dias and both walked up without looking or touching one another. Then Oropher was before them and this time the ceremony started with the Silvan Rites and Thranduil knew that while there was another ceremony to get through, he was already wed to his Lin. 

Both Xin and Oropher then spoke words of blessing and then honey and wine were poured into two goblets linked by a red thread. Thranduil and Lin took a few sips, then exchanged cups and drank the rest. Now they were married according to both traditions, though the ceremony wasn’t yet complete. Now the newlyweds would serve tea to their family which they accordingly did. Mei Li had been teaching him how to perform this duty for months and Thranduil hadn’t believed how complicated and intricate this ceremony was. But she had been an exacting taskmaster and hadn’t let up until he’d gotten every step, every gesture correct.

Then the mothers of the bride and the groom cut a lock of their hair and placed them into a red and gold silk pouch. This small ritual at the end of the wedding signified the tying of the knot and becoming one in flesh and blood to live happily-ever-after. Then they shook the bag while chanting a blessing and opened the bag to see what sort of marriage the two would have. Aleth pulled the locks out as Sililya held it open and they both gasped in surprise as the hair had freely mingled to produce a fish-tail braid, and a cheer went up as Aleth held it up displaying this most fortuitous omen of their union. 

Their mothers would keep the lock until it was properly set and framed to then be hung on the wall above their bed, where it would remain forever as a testament to their vows. Right now, this was the place where Thranduil had hung the pictures that his son had given him as a wedding gift. The pictures he'd sketched out five years ago and his son had snatched. As it turned out, Mei Li was quite the artist and had added pigment to the pictures, turning them into beautiful water-colors that Legolas then had framed.

Then they were presented as husband and wife to a cheering crowd and they were placed into one of the sedan chairs and Lin’s brothers carried them back up to Thranduil’s home, rose, orange and cherry blossoms petals scattered on and before them. Then they were inside and Thranduil saw that his home had been decorated and the marriage tea had been laid out for them in the sitting room. 

He also saw that a curtain had been placed before his formal dining room and taking a peek inside he saw that the furniture had been removed and the large room turned into a honeymoon suite. And there was even a cart full of drink, fruit, cheese, bread and dried fish and a steaming bath off to one side. He wondered how they had managed this, but decided it didn’t matter. It meant that they’d be close enough to the entrance to hear when their family would come for the Blessing and he knew that would mean the world to his wife. 

_His wife….._

Lin took his hand and led him back to the tea and she performed the ceremonial tea - her first task as a married woman. Then they removed their headpieces and exchanged gifts, both chuckling that they’d gotten each other the same gift of hair embellishments. He had removed Nimphelos from his staff and had it made into a hair comb with small ruby flowers and emerald leaves clustered around the pearl. This had been made by Gimli himself, for this was his talent. The fashioning of jewelry. But the design had been from Thranduil who had sketched what he wished done with it. The hair clamp that Lin had made for Thranduil was of carved sandalwood with the image of his white hart, inlaid with pearl. The work was fine and the embellishment perfect and Thranduil would be amused to find that Gimli had made this, also.

Thranduil and Lin

He then leaned in and began to kiss her gently and feeling her eager response, deepened the kiss, his hands roaming up and down her back until they finally reached her buttocks as he lifted her and she leaned into him, welcoming his hands as they roamed her body over the yards of her wedding garments. Then he scooped her up and carried her to their marriage bed and setting her down gently on her feet, they urgently stripped each other of their robes and layers of clothing.

Then he kissed her again and before he knew it they were both on their bed, hands and mouths roaming everywhere, eagerly exploring each other. Lin pulled his head back into a kiss and a breathy groan escaped him as he plunged back into their kiss, drinking deeply from her sweet mouth, their tongues dancing to a rhythm all their own. 

He broke away, breathing hard as he kissed her neck, ear and kissing his way down her body, their fumbling hands unlacing the fastenings to their undergarments, whispering endearments to one another, she pulling his trousers off and he pulling her shift over her head. Now down to their bare skin they reveled in the feel of one another and his head immediately going for her breast, his mouth closing over her nipple and running his tongue over it and suckling her while his hand gently kneaded her other breast. Lin arched up from the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to her, her hips moving against his, now feeling his large, throbbing manhood against her belly and an ache began deep within her, that she understood with her mind but never experienced, washing over her. She _needed him._

He then moved over to her other breast, taking it into his mouth and repeating the lavish attention he paid to the first and unhooking her legs from around his waist, he went lower, trailing kisses all the way down her body until he cupped her sex, before he slide his fingers up and down her slit until her parted her and slide a finger inside, expertly moving his digit to get the most response from her. She moaned and begged him not to tease her.

Thranduil, having no intention of teasing her, only wanted to give her pleasure and soon replaced his finger with his mouth, using his tongue to enter her, sucking her juices and lapping his tongue over the spot he knew she needed it most. Then he felt her begin to tremble as she reached her peak and came, while he enjoyed all her excess juices.

He then kissed, licked and nibbled his way all the way back up her body before returning to her eager embrace, her legs parting for him as he nestled himself between her thighs, positioning himself at her opening, looking deeply into her dilated eyes before gently sliding into her and though she was ready for him, he could see he was causing her pain. He pulled almost all the way out before sheathing himself completely inside of her, his mouth on hers as she cried out in both pain and delight and their fëar intertwined and became one as they bonded.

Then he began to move slowly within her and her hips moved against him matching his rhythm, her body meeting his as she ran her hands up and down his back, while their mouths ravaged one another and their bodies swayed and moved to a music all their own. When he felt she was ready he began to thrust deeply within her and she groaned deeply into his mouth and he could feel it when her body began its second orgasm and he tried his best to hold on just a little bit longer, but as soon as he felt her the waves hit and her body shudder as she clenched around him, he felt himself come undone and he was joining her as his own release spasmed through his body and they were straining against each other to draw out the last waves for as long as possible before they both collapsed, exhausted and sated.

They would spend the next three days loving one another, their bodies learning what pleased them and what pleased their mate and on the third evening, right as anar sank below the Orocarni ridge, the expected knock arrived and they answered it together as their kin performed the Blessing before leaving them alone once more. Seven days after that, when everyone had exhausted themselves at the feast and had finally decided it was time to go back home, Thranduil took his wife down the steps towards that same field, only this time he directed her towards a cave that opened up into a large cavern. She could feel the spell on the place and immediately became excited. And sure enough, there they were! Her spiders! Her Thranduil had found a cavern for her spiders and the water inside was already primed with the starlight and he admitted that Gimli had found him the cavern, her brothers had brought the spiders and her mama had changed the water and set the spell with the help of some very accommodating Fëanturi.

And, for her part, Lin presented her husband with an entire kennel of great nimraisian mountain dogs. All puppies. She had found the Iarwain and had asked if she could give her Thranduil enough of the dogs so that he could breed and keep them forever. They had granted her request and while there would be many dogs with many names, there would always be a Hûgh that was their house companion.

And Lin’s final gift to her husband also came at the end of that week when they discovered she was with child, or rather, children. For Lin was carrying fraternal daughters and Thranduil couldn’t be any happier. His world was now perfect.

  
  



	50. Several Gifts of Life

_~Winter~_

Thranduil and Lin were outside in the garden Gimli had gifted them, enjoying the view of the stars and the splash of the fountain. Thranduil noticed that his former favorite, Luinil, was still brightly shining in the crispy clear Rhîw night, but oddly enough he found that now he knew it was another maia lighting that orb, it was no longer his favorite. It just didn’t seem to shine as brightly as when Lin’s naneth had held it and he said as much to Lin, “Your naneth’s star doesn’t seem to burn as brightly as when she held it. Is that just my imagination, my dearest, Lin?” 

“No, it’s not your imagination, my sweet Thranduil. Papa said that when Ilúvatar sealed off this Valley all the stars dimmed. He thinks that whatever Ilúvatar did to seal us away from the outside world, also sealed us off from above. I would bet even those naughty eagles wouldn’t be able to see us if they flew overhead.” 

“Huh. That is comforting to me, somehow. I can tell you being snatched by an eagle is not nearly as much fun as it sounds. And there was a time I would have loved the idea of flying on an eagle.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Flying across the plains on the mearas seems to be your idea of a nice afternoon.” she said with a smirk, though it had been years since they'd arrived to transport any from the forest to a destination. That had halted once they were all within the valley. The need for them no longer existed and they were free to go about their own equine affairs.

“Oh, don’t you pretend you don’t enjoy it as well, my dearest, Lin! I’ve seen you on those equines, as well. But these days, I just love being here with you, my beloved wife.” he smiled while placing his coat about her shoulders. That was one thing he’d noticed through the bond with his wife. While they were a hardy people and though she shared her naneth’s maiar blood, she was still more sensitive to the elements than he was. Though he allowed that could also be as a result of her pregnancy.

“Come, my dearest Lin. We don’t want you catching your death of cold.” 

“We don’t catch cold, Thranduil!” Lin said in exasperation. 

“No need to test that tonight.” her husband retorted and helped her to her feet as she was already large with their babes, to escort her back inside. He smiled in satisfaction at the scroll-like banner that arched over their front entrance. A banner that he’d hand carved himself with the words, Mar-en Alos Lindelos, which is _Home of the Forest Song_ in their ancient tongue, in honor of his dearest Lin. 

He noted, vaguely, that their ancient language had been much more melodious in their beginnings - a language they had probably been primed with as the Afterborn had also been primed. But he filed that away as he placed a protective arm around his most beloved wife and he was completely content as they entered their home where there was a warm fire and a warm bed.

_~Spring~_

Thranduil was out for a walk with Hûgh and was in a fine mood on this Ethuil day - even though Lin had kicked him out of the house for fussing over her. She was uncomfortably large and ungainly and Thranduil had been as solicitous as he could think to be. He tried not to think on it, but he supposed he was worried about her condition because that was how he had lost Ninimmil and Aereth. 

He knew that had happened because their bond had been a weak one and so he hadn’t been able to help her during her labour. And he also knew that wouldn’t be an issue at all with his dearest Lin. Theirs was a strong bond and yet he couldn’t help fussing over her. Especially because their one year anniversary had passed two weeks ago and he knew she’d conceived some ten days after their wedding. And so, she’d finally become impatient with him and banished him and told Hûgh to keep him company, for she wanted none. All she wanted was a few moments of peace and quiet.

So he decided to take a walk about and was enjoying a frolicking Hûgh, who was fully grown, though it would be another year before he lost his youthful exuberance and settled down to proper doghood. When that happened he’d find suitable mates for him to start fathering the next generation of puppies. In the past year he’d had a kennel added to his property, along with the stables - each with their own adjacent cottages for the ellyns he’d hired.

He momentarily lost track of the giant dog, whose back was level with his thighs and his head could butt him in the stomach. His first Hûgh hadn’t gotten quite this large, but from what his son told him of this Rohirrum breed, some had gotten as large as a pony. The fact that they were here and in the care of the Iarwain puzzled him, but he didn’t need to know why they were here. He liked the breed and he was glad they were here.

Hûgh

Now entering a clearing after his beastie, he came across his gwador, Voronwë, sitting there on a bench with an infant in his lap. Curious, Thranduil hailed him and went to sit down next to him and exclaimed, “Who is this?”

Voronwë slowly looked up and said, “He’s my cousin, Celebrimbor.”

Startled, Thranduil began, “How….?

“Lord Námo brought him. He said he’d been in his Halls for Ages and he wasn’t getting any better. So he thought if he was reborn as a baby and had a good upbringing then, when his memories returned, he would be better able to process them. And since I’m kin he chose me.”

“I see. How does Ílima feel about it?”

“She actually likes the idea of having a baby in the house again. Especially since she didn’t have to carry him.”

Chuckling, Thranduil said, “Aye! I can see how she would like that. My Lin banished me and Hûgh so she could get some peace. I try not to fuss….but obviously I failed.” he concluded with a sigh.

Nodding, Voronwë said, “My Ílima never had twins, but I fussed over her with all three of our babes. She threatened me with a frying pan more than once.” he chuckled, adding, “But I think we’ll be able to do well by this elfling. He certainly has an easy temperament. Always cheerful.”

“And your own are old enough to help, but young enough to want to play with him. I think you are a good choice. He’ll have brothers and a sister around his whole life. And both parents!” he said, adding, “Now….how do _you_ feel about it?”

“I’m nervous - afraid. I want him to have a good start this time. Well, I’m sure he didn’t have a bad start last time. At least not until his adar swore that accursed oath. Then he followed his adar and lost his naneth’s good counsel. I’d like to spare him the drama that came from that. He was the best of that lot and didn’t deserve what happened to him.”

“You know?” Thranduil asked, surprised.

“Aye. Lord Námo told me….and showed me. He left nothing out, for he wanted me to know what he was going to remember one day.” he said and Thranduil saw the tears in his eyes.

_“Eru..”_ he whispered, and then, “Well, I am here if you need anything. And he will grow up with lots of babes his own age with the rest who are a little older. He will not lack for peers and playmates. But let's try to focus him away from smithing. But if he’s fated for that life-path we at least have the dwarves to focus him. No rings!” which elicited a chuckle from Voronwë, “Aye!” 

Then Thranduil held out his arms for the babe and Voronwë handed him over and Thranduil immediately became an indulgent uncle, cooing and stroking the little one’s soft cheek, with baby-Celebrimbor giggling a toothless grin. And then, “Did Lord Námo say he has to keep his name?”

“He said he should keep his name, yes. But that perhaps we could give him a nickname. He said it was important that he retain his identity otherwise it might do him more harm to have conflicting memories, especially over his name. He also said it was important that we answer his questions and never lie to him.”

“Nickname? What can we do with his name? What about Brim?”

“I like it. My wife calls me Voro and I’ve heard most of your family call you Thran, so it won’t be unusual to him.”

“Yes and my adar is Oro and my son is Las, My adar calls my naneth Ali, but I don’t think she likes it.”

“I know it sounds silly but I’m thinking nicknames for everyone is a way to get him used to it.”

“He’ll be used to it if that’s all you call him. When he starts his lessons that’s when you tell him his full name. Should he be Curufinwion or Voronwion?

“Maybe both? Then his full name would be Telperinquar Celebrimbor Curufinwion Voronwion - Brim for short” he said with a smirk.

“Egad! What a mouthful, but it might be for the best. Don’t you think so, little Brim?” and he received gurgling giggles in response and Thranduil grinned, saying, “I think he approves.” And then Thranduil stiffened, sucking in his breath.

Alarmed, Voronwë took little Brim from Thranduil and asked, “What’s wrong, gwador?”

“It’s Lin! Her water has broken and I must go. Can you get the ladies for me?”

“Yes, of course. Go to her and I’ll send them there directly.” he said getting up to hurry home.

_~Mar-en Alos Lindelos~_

Lin felt bad for kicking her husband out of their home. Surely she could have just locked herself in their study. Something! But as she sat having a cup of herbal tea, something Thranduil had given her to ease some of her physical discomforts, she began to have a pain in her lower back and no matter how she shifted about she couldn’t get comfortable.

Sighing, she decided that what she needed was a nice nap. Perhaps she would be in a better mood if she got some rest, for she was exhausted and hadn’t had proper sleep for at least the last week as her daughters had been very active and seemed to be vying for a prime position as they’d just about outgrown their accommodations. 

Getting to her feet, after considerable effort, she began making her way upstairs when all of a sudden she felt an odd pressure stopping her midstep. Thinking she should hurry upstairs, she went to take another step when the pressure released and with it her water broke soaking her shift and skirts. Alarmed that she was alone and in a vulnerable position, she was relieved when just a few moments later, her husband burst through the door calling to her.

“Lin! Where are you?”

“The stairs.” she tried to say, but he was already there and swooped her up, continuing to carry her upstairs to their bedroom and ignoring her when she protested that she was a mess.

“Hush, my dearest Lin. It matters not. But I’ll start the bath so you can rinse off and put on a nightgown. And you must tell me if you need me. I mean this. I know you are strong, but so am I and I can help you with this.” and he kissed the top of her head and she meekly assented and he hurriedly went to fill the tub, which was an insanely large stone tub that his son must have gotten Gimli’s kin to fashion. It was actually quite light and he wondered greatly over dwarven stone-lore. 

But none of that mattered as he turned on the water and then went back to fetch his wife. He quickly divested her of her clothing, not at all caring if he damaged the already stained garments and lowered her into the water, making sure to keep her hair out of the water. As he helped her bathe, he could hear his kin entering downstairs and thanked Eru that he’d been with Voronwë when he’d felt her distress! He briefly left her to get her nightgown and saw that his naneth and Mei Li were already stripping the bed to lay the thick sheeting for her labour.

Mei Li had been of great help during these last months of Lin’s pregnancy as she became too large to do many of the things she had taken for granted. The fondness between the kinswomen grew greatly during this time and they would remain close friends ever after and Thranduil was glad that his wife had a close female companion.

“Thank you for getting here so fast.” he said lowly and then went to help his wife dry off and get into her gown. Both ladies smiled as he carried his wife back in complaining he was treating her like a child and she was perfectly able to walk. Thranduil pointedly ignored her and set her gently on the bed, shifting pillows behind her to make certain she was as comfortable as possible.

Then he turned to his naneth and asked, “What do I need to do?”

“Nothing at the moment, sweetling. She’ll need you when the hard labour begins and again once she delivers.” Aleth said.

“Thank you, naneth.” and then turning to Lin, asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to send word to your nana, my dearest Lin?”

“No. I want to do this myself. Well, and with you, my sweet Thranduil. When our girls get here we can send a message so they can come and meet them. That’s what Li and Nelora did and they said it made them feel better to have visitors a few at a time instead of all at once.”

“Yes! That’s much more manageable. I know people want to meet them and they’re tiny only for a little while. But getting the visits in small doses certainly helped myself and Las. And the babes took it in stride. I swear you can carry a sleeping child out into a thunderstorm and if they want to sleep, they'll sleep.” Mei Li said ruefully.

“That’s true enough. The little ones seem to do best when they have a routine. But if that routine is disturbed they let you know - for hours afterwards!” Aleth agreed.

“Did you leave the babes with adar?” Thranduil asked.

“Nay, your adar, son and brother-in-honor are downstairs….just in case. All the children are at the Brothers' Inn. Turns out it’s quite handy to have kin who run an establishment where there are plenty of rooms, live in staff who will cook and spoil the little ones and also with plenty of room to run around.” his naneth smirked.

“Aye! And no one needs to worry about running home to cook for guests.” Mei Li agreed, but then the time for small talk came to an end as the first real pangs of increasingly hard labour assailed Lin and their concentration was on keeping her comfortable with Thranduil pouring his strength into his wife. 

_~The King's Inn~_

Meanwhile, at the King’s Inn, Rívorn, Lirana, Rímor and Liraen had been having a quiet morning when they received an interesting visitor. The vala Irmo had arrived with a silver haired ellon in tow, They didn’t know why, but he reminded them of Nelora - for good reason, as it turned out. But they were a hospitable establishment and they immediately offered food, drink and asked if they needed accommodation. 

But Irmo surprised them by stating, “I thank you, but I have been the guest of King Xin and I am merely on an errand. That happens to be why I am here.” and he gestured for the ellon to come forward and to their surprise his silver hair was now white. Even more disturbing, his eyes exactly matched the shade of his hair, though his eyes were backlit in a way that made him more _Other,_ than unnatural. 

“This fellow is Timpinen Gelion and a native to Aman.” Irmo began….

“Just call me Tinfang Warble, if you please.” the ellon grinned, his hair and eyes changing to amber to the astonishment of the four Proprietors. 

Irmo side-eyed him, saying, “Yes, well, I thought I’d give them your real name. You can, of course, call yourself whatever you please.” and turning back to the four, continued, “Tinfang has been with us for a very long time and I thought he might thrive in your land. In your forest, for he is a creature of the woods. I bring him to you because I think you are the only ones who will understand and embrace him.”

“I don’t understand. What exactly is he?” Liraen asked.

“I am a Leprawn! You see, my emmë met my atya in the forest and she accidently cut off his finger. So he planted it and she cried upon the mound and up I sprang fully grown. So, I am a Leprawn!” he concluded cheerfully, his audience mesmerized as his hair had changed from white to red, blue, orange, green, purple, pink and concluded with yellow, while his eyes matched every color change.

Irmo smiled indulgently and said, “Tinfang, why don’t you step outside and play for the trees. These trees are young and have never heard your music before. They will love you! But you must promise me you will not wander. At least not yet.”

Timpinen Gelion aka Tinfang Warble

Tinfang smiled a beatific smile, his long mane streaking into yellow, gold, amber and orange while his eyes mirrored those shades in a glorious pinwheel of color, saying gently, “Alright and I promise!” and pulled out his flute and skipped out playing a happy tune that felt to all to be the very sound of elemental magic.

Then turning to the dumbstruck elves before he explained, “The story he tells is actually true. He was not born in the normal sense. Gel, his father, is an ancient sprite - an elemental spirit that tends to the rowen trees. Somehow a young vanya maid came across this spirit and I have no idea how it happened but he did, indeed lose a finger. He grew it back, of course, but she was so upset he planted it to make her feel better and she cried upon the planting and well, Timpinen did indeed spring forth fully formed and grown. Alas, he is now as he was then and he has never found a place in Aman. He is not understood and is shunned by all, including the other elemental spirits as he is both elemental and eldar, but belongs to neither. But his spirit is pure and joyous and well, I thought he might find happiness here.”

Rívorn and Rímor stood transfixed by this tale and shared a look of pure joy, then looked to their wives and said, “Can we keep him?” Rímor begged his Lirean, while Rívorn echoed to his Lirana, “Oh please say yes.” 

The twin sisters shared a glance, but they smiled knowing full well that his story had touched their hearts as well. It would be like caring for an eternal child, but not, as they sensed his strange nature. And they smiled and nodded and each found themselves hugged and swung around in joy from their equally childlike husbands. 

They weren’t children, nor did they act like children, but they had retained a childlike joy of the fëa folk they’d been surrounded by since they were children and the sisters knew they could thank their brother for that. And actually, they did thank him for that. It had brought a wealth of magic and joy into their lives when they were stifled in a port city with their friend Gilmith after their own parents had sailed. 

When Daeron had arrived with the Doriathrim princes, grown and oh-so handsome, the three ellyth had thought themselves truly blessed and it wasn’t very long, as the eldar count time, before all three couples had wed and they had returned to the Greenwood after the War of the Last Alliance.

Now they would be the….guardians? Of a leprawn - and oh that name he’d given himself! How strange and clever. For he was the personification of a leprawn - lep - literally a finger and rawn as in the second generation regrowth of the rowen! A strange creature, indeed, and yet he’d taken the characteristics and form of his eldar mother, as he had a physical hröa - a body. A true hybrid and wasn’t that what this whole valley was about?

Irmo smiled and pulled a scroll from his sleeve, handing it over to the brothers. “This is what the colors mean. It took a very long time to figure that out, so please don’t lose it!”

“There are no negative emotions on this list. At all. How can that be? Wouldn’t at least sadness be on here?” Rímor asked.

“No, but I suppose he has his own form of it. I believe he was lonely, but he never knew what company felt like so he has no reference. He feels emotions in the moment, but they don’t linger for very long at all. Think of how a tree might feel about things. That is the elemental part of him. But he feels them deeply and that is the eldar part of him.” and sighing he said, “I know about you lads and I know your deep love of the fëa folk. Quite honestly, you were the only ones he could ever be happy with and I’m so grateful you agree with that.”

“Can he travel unhoused?” Lirean asked.

“No, he cannot. That is the eldar part of him, as well. I’ve often wondered if he feels trapped in that form, but again, does a tree feel trapped?” Irmo mused.

“Excuse me, but you keep referring to him as a tree and I understand that his adar was a rowen guardian. But he is an elemental spirit - a sprite if I’m not mistaken - who only took the form of that which he guarded. His adar wasn’t a tree.” Rívorn pointed out.

“I know. But because he planted his finger, which was essentially a rowen twig since it was severed from himself, it is that which created his body. Or maybe just his bones, for he looks like an ellon which I’m sure was from his mother’s tears.” then he shrugged and said, “Truly, I don’t know. I don’t think anyone does. Yavanna has never said, though I know she’s been asked.”

“Well I, for one, am excited by our new family member. Shall we go out and tell him?” Rímor asked.

“I’ve called him. You are about to have many guests. This might overwhelm him, so you might just ask him to play for you. That is the one thing he excels at the most. Only your adar exceeds him in skill - which actually says a lot about your adar.” Irmo said in obvious admiration.

Tinfang then entered with a pretty mixing of turquoise, lavender, green and purple hues and Irmo smiled and said, ”Ah! I see you’ve been enjoying yourself out there. I’m so glad.”

“Oh yes. You were right - they liked my song. They are very nice trees. So happy and young.” Tinfang smiled.

“What would you say if I were to ask you to come and live here in this forest. With this family?” Irmo asked.

His eyes widened and his hue turned to a mix of brown, tan and blue and he breathed, “May I?” sounding so hopeful, with such yearning in his voice that the four decided they must convince him they were the right family for him. For they wanted him to know they wanted him.

“Oh yes! I... _We_ would be delighted to have you.” Lirana said earnestly, for he tugged at her heart-strings, her sister Liraen nodded, saying, “Indeed we would.”

Then the brothers did what they did best, “Indeed yes, would we not, brother?”

“Yes indeed, brother. And we have lots of kin who would just adore you, do we not, brother?”

“Indeed we do, brother. And one of them is even a king. And he has dogs! Does he not, brother?”

“Indeed yes, big friendly dogs who will love you! Don’t you agree brother?”

“Indeed, I do, brother. He might even give you one, don’t you think, brother?”

“Why I think he just might, brother. And do you know, he even plays a game with the forest every Yule.”

“Indeed he does, brother! Why the forest even gifts him a spirit hart that he rides and do you know what he does?”

“What?” Tinfang asked, his hair and wide eyes lavender, amber and white, which was youthful wonder and warm innocence.

“He sings to the forest and the forest brings forth a gift for everybody who lives here. Tis a wondrous thing and when you’re with us this year we will make lots of berry tarts and pies with that gift. Do you think you would like that?”

“Oh yes! That sounds wonderful.” he sighed and when the brothers and the sisters group hugged him he was all pink, white and blue and Irmo knew he’d made the right choice, for their special child had fallen under the brother’s spell and he already adored them and would be fiercely loyal and devoted to them. Always. He bid them farewell and kissed Tinfang on the brow and the elemental ellon gave him a radiant smile and thanked him for bringing him there.

It wasn’t long after that when their kin began to arrive. At first they were not sure they should overwhelm him, but when they found out it was Lin’s time, they decided they just had to make the best of it. Then Oropher, Aleth, Legolas and Mei Li brought in all their children with Oropher quickly telling the brothers to just feel free to go to their home if they needed anything for the little ones, and then they were off.

Tinfang was ecstatic, saying, “Oh my! I haven’t seen these in a very long time.” he said cheerfully, referring to the children, all yellow and tan. Rímor looked at the color key and said to his fellows, “I think he’ll make a good babysitter.” 

Rívorn looked at the color codes and raised his brows. There were some very complicated and sophisticated emotions listed here and they’d already seen he could experience multiples of them at once. In a way, he was just like everyone else, except the colors broadcasted what he was feeling at any given time. And he noted neither the list, nor Tinfang himself, had a resting color, meaning he was in flux at all times.

“Oh that’s good, because it looks like we’ll have a full house.” Lirana said as Voronwë arrived with Ílima, Noel, Celon, Arianne and…. _a baby….???_

“Don’t worry. We’ll be staying with you to help with all the children.” Ílima said, adding, “Oh, and this little fellow is Brim.” and Tinfang gave a little laugh and held out his arms, Ílima instinctively handed him baby Celebrimbor and the child squealed in joy and lifted his arms towards the ellon who kept changing color and when he was within Tinfang’s arms he immediately grabbed a fistful of his hair and stuffed it in his mouth.

Then Li and Nelora arrived with their twins and Nelora took immediate note of the ellon and she said, “Ohh! You’re like me!” she exclaimed, recognizing his nature. 

Tinfang looked at her and smiled, for he saw it too, though he said, “Close, but I am anchored. You are not. It must be nice to be so free.”

“It can be. But I like being, as you say, anchored. There is more joy, I have found.” 

And smiling like she’d given him a gift, he looked down to the babe in his arms and said, “Look at this one. His is an old fëa.”

“Huh. I see that. He must have been reborn as a babe instead of re-embodied. I wonder why.” Nelora mused.

Hearing this, Voronwë took this opportunity to introduce him to everyone at once and explain his delicate circumstance, “This is Brim. He is my cousin and his full name is Celebrimbor. Most of you know his story. Lord Námo brought him to me thusly and informed me that in all the time he’s been there he’d never gotten any better. Knowing about our land and then living here as he and his siblings have, he found out about me in this forest. So he thought that if Celebrimbor was reborn as a baby he could be raised by kin who had none of the baggage of his immediate family and in a setting such as ours, his would be a happy life. Then when his memories return, as they inevitably will, he’ll be surrounded by those who love him and better able to process them. Now you know and it will be all of you and all these young ones who will be his family. Can I count on your help? To give him a happy childhood with lots of love and playmates?”

“I will love him.” Tinfang said simply, his hair a combination of white, pink, gold and brown, his eyes matching and Rímor smiled and said, “So will I.” and so answered every adult still there, as Li had left to go to Thranduil’s house in case his sister needed him. 

Voronwë and Ílima smiled gratefully, but they really hadn’t expected any other response. And they knew they didn’t have to ask the children. Children instinctively seek out and make friends with other children. There’s no such thing as a stranger to a child when they see another child - just a friend they haven’t met yet.

But if they found having Celebrimbor returned to life as a babe and as a part of their family strange, the story of Timpinen Gelion, or Tinfang Warble as he insisted on being called, was far more interesting. And as he gave the babe back to his parents, he took out his flute and began playing for them all, eyes closed, his hair streaked with every color imaginable, for this was his passion. His love. His very purpose for living and every bit of his essence was poured into it and immediately the air lightened and magic filled the air. Good magic. Of seasons and love and youth and the sheer joy of living. 

It soon became clear that his music had power. Like some singers had the Song of Power. Like Daeron. Like the Forest King. But when Tinfang Warble played, it was always joyful and even the forest and all the creatures within joined in. They would learn that his music could weave its way all throughout the forest and light and air would lighten and the moods of every person who lived within would be lifted in joy, their hearts and fëar instantly lifted to the furthest reaches of Eä - that vast expanse not marred by Melkor - and for that brief moment, they felt there was…. _more!_ And for that moment, comforted all it touched.

_~Mar-en Alos Lindelos~_

One of the biggest blessings of the Illuin starlight within the valley was that birthing was much easier than outside the valley. True, it was still painful and a chore, but none could ever recall losing a mother during or after the birthing process. Nor had they ever had any still-births.

So it was that after a brief struggle, Lin brought forth their first daughter with Mei Li immediately taking the child and cleaning her up so she could be properly swathed to meet her parents. Handing her to Thranduil his face softened immediately and a besotted look appeared upon his face. Turning so Lin could see their daughter, he murmured Sílluin, meaning she resembled a star-child but Lin gave a breathy laugh and said, “That’s perfect.” and taking her daughter and looking into her face and noting the silver-blonde hair that was just like her naneth’s hair, the babe opened her eyes for the first time she saw her husbands deep blue eyes and she cooed, “Hello Sílluin. Welcome to the world!”

Mei Li then took the babe downstairs to meet daeradar, brother and uncle, while Aleth gave Lin a small glass of miruvor to give her renewed vigour and strength for her next labours. Those resumed quickly as this child wished to follow her sister and see what all the fuss was about and made her appearance after very short work by her parents, with a refreshed Lin and Thranduil giving his wife what strength he could to ease her pain and discomfort. 

Again, Mei Li took the babe to bathe and swaddle her and presented her to her parents just as Thranduil was helping his wife along with the healing process she was already in the midst of as she had the same gift as her siblings and was natural to all the Elatanûz. Aleth immediately exclaimed she was as pretty as a spring blossom and so she was called Celúth for she had golden hair and green eyes.

This time Aleth and Mei Li both left to introduce Celúth to her kin with Mei Li bringing Sílluin back up for her first feeding. Thranduil kept his wife within his arms and looked down over her shoulder in complete contentment and serenity upon his face. Then trading her for her sister’s first meal, Lin fell asleep as her daughter suckled. Thranduil followed her into slumber with Aleth smiling indulgently as she took Celúth down stairs to join her sister to visit with their kin as their parents indulged in a well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hûgh is based off the Great Pyrenees Mountain Dogs - one of the largest dog breeds in the world. Legolas recognizing the breed as a Great Nimraisian Mountain Dog is a nod to the White Mountains of Ered Nimrais between Gondor and Rohan.
> 
> And on a side note, I gave Thranduil the quirk of naming his companion dog the same name not after Glorfindel's penchant of naming his horses Asfaloth, but after my Uncle, who has always kept a Golden Retriever named Prince. One of my favorites pictures is of my 2 year old self with Prince the 1st. I have no idea how many Princes' there have been, but he still has a Prince to this very day!


	51. A Visit From The In-Laws

“Stop fidgeting, Thranduil. It’s just my parents. You know them and they don’t bite.” Lin said in exasperation. It had been a week since the arrival of the twins and they’d received a messenger three days ago letting them know Lin's parents would be arriving in three days. Today.

Then, as an afterthought, she asked, “The people aren’t going to make us go to a feast or something, will they?”

“Uh, you know….I don’t really know. The last time I had a child, I was only the prince but there was a feast with visiting dignitaries from the other elven realms. But I'm the king now, so I believe I have a say in the matter. You know by now that I really don’t enjoy those, right?” 

“Yes, my love. I know. You really don’t like crowds. At all. How miserable you must have been with all the feasts at the Halls. How in the world did you live through that?” she giggled. Being so closely bound to him now, she was privy to his feelings and she’d been surprised how uncomfortable he was around a lot of people. The only exception to that was family. 

“We didn’t have that many feasts in Amon Lanc when my adar was king. All was peaceful and we didn't need them. But after the war, when the darkness seemed to be overwhelming us and more people moved into the Halls, I suppose we had the feasts to lift our spirits. But you were there. Most of those were out in the forest. We couldn’t just cower in our caves and live in fear and I believe it was our only defiance. Our refusal to lose ourselves to the despair of what was happening to our forest, our home and our people. Does that make any sense?” 

“Yes, I could feel the darkness that was pressing in on you. On us. And I understand perfectly. I also understand that after so long you might wish to have some solitude. Though I’m glad you like the idea of having our own little village of kin. I like having my brother and his family within walking distance.”

“Aye, and I like having my son and adar close by, as well. And we have the brothers, Voronwë and Galion here too. And have you heard? The brothers have dubbed our village Gobellindë. They have even erected a signpost.”

“Go-bell-lin-day?” she repeated, “I like the sound of it. But, what does it mean?” she asked, not recognizing some of the roots.

“It’s more Go Bell-in-day. It’s nice to know I’m not the only one mispronouncing words.” he said, smirking at her pout, “It means, Starsong Village. Personally, I don’t think we qualify as a village. But I like their enthusiasm and optimism.”

“Oh, I like it! And I agree. We don’t qualify as a village, but I think we will one day, so they are just preparing for the future. Besides, a place that has an Inn, a governor and the king should have a name.” she said in approval.

Just then there was a rap at their front entrance, with Thranduil calling out, “Come!” recognizing the knock of his gwador, but then he sprang up as it sounded as though bull-oliphants were stumbling in and hearing baby-Brim yowling out in outrage.

“Aiii! What is this?” Thranduil asked, askance at the racket and seeing Voronwë trying to balance two crates and the baby and failing rather spectacularly. Snatching the babe, he looked incredulously at the contents of the crates, which appeared to be filled with his candles.

“Why not just take the candles to the brothers?”

Setting the contents down and straightening the jostled contents, before standing, Voronwë said, “I am. But Ílima wanted me to take Brim out for some fresh air. The candles were an afterthought of hers. So I thought I could drop him off for a few minutes until I get back.” he concluded looking hopefully at his gwador and Thranduil grinned, “Yes, of course. Complete your errand and he’ll be waiting for your return.” and Voronwë grinned, gathered up his crates and started making his way to the brothers’ inn.

Thranduil walked back into the sitting room and plopped baby Brim on the floor on his belly so he could face Celúth and Sílluin. The three babes were only a week old and they could already lift their heads, which they did to look at the new baby. Brim, smiled his toothless grin, for he could see they were like him.

“Oh look! They know. They will be great friends, I just know it.” Lin exclaimed.

“Yes indeed. I wonder if the vala knew that when he brought the babe to Voronwë and Ílima.”

“What do you mean?”

“He didn’t say so, but I got the impression he’d just gotten him the day the girls were born. If not that day, then they hadn’t had him long.”

“Perhaps just a coincidence.”

“He’s the Doomsman. He Sees everything.”

“Surely not everything. Papa said he never saw us.”

But before Thranduil could reply there was a knock at the door and Thranduil was about to call for whoever to come in, but at his wife’s look of alarm, he clamped his mouth shut and got up to let his parents-in-honor in. Escorting them in, Lin got up with a squeal of delight and gave both her parents enthusiastic hugs and kisses of welcome.

Taking their seats, Xin looked down to see the three babes and remarked, “I was told there were only two.” he said with a smirk.

Ignoring him, Lin picked up Sílluin and set her in her papa’s lap, “This is Sílluin, our eldest.” while Thranduil picked up Celúth and handed her to Sililya, “This is Celúth, her younger sister.”

Then he went to pick up little Brim and set him on his lap so he wouldn’t feel left out and said, “This is Brim and he’s just visiting. His adar will be here soon to collect him.”

“Oh my! I know him.” Sililya exclaimed, but Thranduil put a finger to his lips and shook his head, saying, “That day will come,” and lifted the little one, and cooed as Brim immediately grabbed fistfuls of his hair and stuffed it into his mouth, “but that day is not today. Isn’t that right, Brim?!” he asked gently.

“I take it there is a mystery here. I will wait for an explanation.” and getting up to trade with his wife, said, “Let us introduce ourselves to their sisters, my dear.” and the two traded babies so they could get a good look at the other sibling. The talk turned to chit-chat about how life had changed with the new mistresses of the manor when a rap on the door announced Voronwë’s return as he entered and casually greeted everyone in the room before taking custody of his foster.

Raising the babe up to face level, he gently pried Thranduil’s hair out of his fist while cooing, “Now, now. You must leave that here. It belongs to Uncle Thranduil.” and freeing Thranduil from the clutches of his foster, added, “Thank you for watching him. I’ll just leave you now as I wish to show him the joys of fishing.”

“Surely he is too young for fishing!” Sililya exclaimed.

“He is.” Voronwë agreed, “But he is not too young for fresh air and sunshine and that is the purpose for this outing. And if I can catch our supper, then that is a bonus. Good morrow to you all!” he said jovially and left them.

Thranduil and Lin went about their routine of feeding and putting the girls down for a nap before they all sat for their midday meal - prepared by Thranduil as Lin busied herself with their daughters. Eventually, Xin asked Thranduil to take a walk with him and they both went out to walk towards the garden-park. Xin stopped momentarily at the Koi-pond and smiled and then continued on toward the garden to take a seat in front of the fountain. They sat in silence for what seemed to Thranduil a very long time.

Thranduil found that if he had one complaint with his adar-in-honor it was his unrelenting patience and serenity. For one of the Unbegotten, and a man at that, he had an everlasting patience that made even an elf twitch. And did.

“You know, it has always been my hope that our people would one day become one people. The things I’ve seen you accomplish shows me you have the same goal. I commend you on that. A lot of those I’ve heard of from my Sililya would do all they could to hold onto power. You are not one of these and only think of the welfare of your people. I hope you know the joy this brings me.” and then smiling in an aside, “Along with the great joy you have brought me on this day alone. They are beautiful.” 

“Thank you, adar. I think so too. And becoming one people is my hope as well. I’d say I hope our Sílluin and Celúth are the first of many that will make us one people, except my son beat me to that by several years.” he smirked.

“Your daughters are not my first grandchildren, but they are precious to me as they are the first children of my only daughter.” Xin gave a side eyed glance at Thranduil with a slight smile to his son-in-honor, “You’ll find daughters completely different than sons. They are blossoms that thrive under the care of their fathers. It will be you who they will compare every other man to. Just make sure they are cherished and they will pick men who will, in turn, cherish them. That is my only advice to you, my son.” 

“Thank you, adar. I will do as you say.” Thranduil replied with a smile of his own, for he planned to do just that. He’d lost his first daughter, and had her back thanks to this man. But he hadn’t been the one to raise her. He would cherish both his wife and daughters if for no other reason than he owed his adar-in-honor. But that would be easy as he adored his family with everything that was within him. All his family.

“I didn’t bring you out here just to talk about how lovely my granddaughters are. I could have done that back in the house. I love the name, by the way. You remembered our conversation of many years ago, I see.” he smiled and Thranduil grinned in return.

Continuing, Xin said, “As you know, the Fëanturi were my guests for several years. Now I am going to tell you why. The first thing they did was to assist Ilúvatar in the creation of our own version of the Halls of Mandos. Actually, Ilúvatar created the Halls all on His own. The purpose of the Fëanturi, along with Irmo’s wife Estë, was to change and imbue my wife with the characteristics she would need to become our Mandos. But our Halls will be called the Halls of Illuin and our Mandos will be Lady Thúlwen, She who Guides the Spirits of the Dead. Does that tell you anything?”

“Yes. The landscape around us has changed and now we are to have our own Halls. It seems that we are being isolated and Ilúvatar wishes us to be as self-contained as Aman.” Thranduil said.

“That is correct. The difference of our Halls will be that no one will be judged if they find themselves the guest of Lady Thúlwen. Her task will be one of comfort and healing to hasten their desire to return to their lives.”

Thranduil was silent a moment before saying, “Did you know that it was Lord Námo who brought Brim to my kinsman?” and at Xin’s surprised shake of his head, continued, “He told Voronwë that Brim - Celebrimbor - had been in his Halls for nearly two ages and still his spirit hadn’t healed. So he had him reborn as an infant and gave him to Voronwë to raise as his own until the day his memories returned. He’s such a cheerful babe. I find I really don’t want him to remember.”

“That explains why my Sililya said she knew him. I got the impression it wasn’t personal, but rather he might have been someone she watched. Watched his story play out.”

“He was born in Aman and followed his adar after they swore that oath that helped to tear our world apart and destroy our land. He never swore the oath, never participated in the atrocities and finally forsook his entire family. But he shared his daeradar’s talent in the forge and was beguiled by the dark maia who had disguised himself as a follower of the Light. His fate was horrendous and he died about seventeen hundred years into the second age.”

“Ah, and Lord Námo brought him as an infant to your kinsman...because?”

“I’m going to assume it’s because he’s actually related to Celebrimbor - a cousin - and he’s Noldor. The only Noldor here that I’m aware of. And when Celebrimbor gets his memories back, he will think of himself as a Noldor.”

“I see. And to think I only came here to see grandbabies.” he smiled.

“And were you aware that Lord Irmo brought a very sweet ellon to my other kinsmen. The ones who run the Inn. He’s very unusual and had no place in Aman. But I’m here to tell you that when he plays his flute it lifts every heart in the entire forest. Indeed, he lifts the spirit of the forest itself.” And at Xin's look of inquiry he filled his adar-in-honor in on all he knew of Tinfang Warble and the magic of his music. “I’m just wondering what Lady Nienna will bring.” he concluded.

“Wonder no more, for I can tell you.” and when he did,  Thranduil's eyes widened in shock, muttering, “That  _ and _ Celebrimbor? What are they preparing us for, do you think?” 

“You are forgetting the flutist whose song lifts even the spirits of the forest and every living thing it touches.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither did I, until now. And I think I’m beginning to see a pattern. What do you know of this thing called Dagor Dagorath?” 

Thranduil frowned, and said, “The Second Prophecy of Mandos that tells of the Last Battle on Arda. Part of the prophecy is that when Morgoth is released he will destroy anar and ithil plunging the world into darkness.”

“Do you think we will have a part in that final battle?” Xin asked, knowing where his son-in-honor’s mind was taking him, for he was coming to the same conclusion himself.

“We have the fountain of the Illuin and the dwarves have made the dwarf-lights with it. Now all this. I’m beginning to think that is the whole purpose of keeping us separate from Aman. From the world. We are a secret. Perhaps even a secret weapon.” Thranduil mused.

“What can we bring to a battle?” Xin asked.

“A battle of darkness? Light, of course.” Thranduil said. 

Chuckling, Xin said, “And here I was thinking that a warrior-king would think first and foremost about weapons, armour and battle. I really do like the way your mind works. And I think you may be right. My Sililya will be most interested in this additional news. And since Lord Námo didn’t share his prophecy with us before he and his siblings left, perhaps you can tell me.” 

And Thranduil did so, leaving nothing out. Xin listened, frowning in a couple of places, for it wasn’t logical. Regardless, those parts had nothing to do with their people, but he filed them away nonetheless.

“I believe this is the reason they informed me when they came that they would be with me a season or two. And then asked permission to explore this valley. My only stipulation was they go unhoused so they wouldn’t alarm anyone. The babe was placed with your kinsman, though not right away. But something about him personally, made him the right person. Those brothers? Well, who else would such a unique individual belong with? That one was probably predetermined or chosen as soon as they were discovered. Nobody is like those two.” Xin chuckled.

Laughing, Thranduil said, “I absolutely adore them and I’m very happy to have found them here. Their fate was always thought to have been very grim and has been an ache in our hearts for ages. I hope that one day they feel they can use their true names. A part of me feels they are still hiding and they have no need to.”

“Ah! Another mystery. Can you share it?” Xin asked.

So Thranduil shared their story and Xin was truly shocked. “I will never understand those that waged war on their own people over gems made by hands. But to visit vengeance on innocent babes. No! This is why I shut this land away and I haven’t found a single reason to regret it. And it seems the AllFather agrees with that decision.”

“Or he moved you to make it in the first place.” Thranduil offered.

“That’s probably the gist of it.” and standing up added, “Come! Let us get back to the babies. I should visit more often. You have so many children just in this little village of yours that it's a joy to be here.”

“You’d be welcome. Just make an announcement that you’ll only hear petitions once a month. Appoint a couple of maiar to be available to bring messages of an urgent nature here directly. The rest of the time you can be here and play with babies.

“Be careful. I might take you up on that.” Xin smirked.

“I wouldn’t have suggested if I didn’t mean it.” Thrnaduil said simply.


	52. New Neighbors

Gimli and his kin had made another gift to Thranduil, at the suggestion of Legolas, who wanted to help his adar without tearing up the serenity of his home - while tearing up the scenery of his home. Sort of. 

His daeradar's idea of building outdoor kitchens to give his adar something more industrial sized to fiddle around in had been discarded several years ago. Legolas had thought it a good idea, but had not taken into consideration that his adar had lived in cities his entire life and had never had a moment to himself because of it. 

And while Legolas, himself, had been born into and lived in cities most of his life, his adar had gone out of his way to shield him from being smothered by the well wishes of the many servants and their people in general. Plus he’d allowed him a certain autonomy as captain of the guard when he’d patrolled their forest in the Third Age when he could have done just the opposite, clinging to his only kin and forcing him to reside only within the Halls. And Legolas would have tolerated it, excusing the need to have him close being the result of his adar’s losses at Dagorlad.

But Thranduil hadn’t done that and had even sent him to Imladris to report on their loss of the creature, Gollum. And after the War of the Ring, had allowed him complete freedom of movement, something Thranduil himself had never enjoyed, because of his responsibilities.

So he and Gimli had plotted together and together they’d come up with a marvelous scheme. The first task they began was to widen and shape existing tunnels within the Orocarni leading from the Stonefoot delving. It was when they ran up against the place Gimli had prepared for Lin’s spiders that the second part of their plan was set into motion - moving the beasties.

Thranduil had mentioned that his dearest Lin needed to find someone else to collect her silk, for he felt the walk was too far, especially now they had the little ones. Lin had complained that she enjoyed it and that put an end to the discussion. Legolas and Gimli decided they could help with that, for it fell in line with what they had planned for the mountain range, for both felt the honey-combed mountain chain was under-utilized. As Xin had found an underground river and shaped it for his own purpose, so they proposed to shape and connect the myriad caverns and tunnels that ran naturally through the Orocarni.

In this endeavor a goodly portion of the Stonefoots had a hand. Even dwarves from the other three delvings volunteered their time and artistry, for this was the creation of a grand new project. Something all four dwarven clans hadn’t seen since their earliest beginnings when they were newly awoken as a people. And never again in three ages!

Valda’s brothers, Ulf and Torald enlisted masters from all four delvings and it was Legolas and Gimli who laid out their plans. Legolas had also roped in Oropher and Thranduil for their experience and expertise for it was a promenade they had in mind with cavern workshops on both sides while delving tunnels from the promenade in several locations and between the cavern shops to provide egress outside. And it had been Oropher who had designed the Halls.

Having no engineering expertise, Thranduil gave the project his stamp of approval and left them to it, to the amusement of those who knew him and the consternation of those who didn’t.

“Well, that was odd!” said Aegir, who was from the Ironfist delving.

“If ye knew ‘im ye wouldn’t think so.” Gimli grinned.

Legolas and Oropher grinned and Legolas said, “He has no objections to the project but feels he has nothing to contribute.” while Oropher added, “He also has new babies he wants to play with.” which received a unanimous, Ah!” with heads nodding sagely.

“Well, that’s alright, then.” Aegir agreed, adding, “Now, what is it you want with this concourse.”

“Everything! Many of us wish to have living quarters above these workshops. We’re here nearly all year round anyway and if anymore building projects come up we’ll be here. And if there’s a feast in the delving then we can walk through the tunnel corridor right to the colonnade.” Valda explained.

“That’s still a long walk. Perhaps you can come up with a lift system that’s lateral instead of vertical. But I certainly like the thought of having you all as neighbors. It makes sense and truth be told we like having you and your kin close. And not because you’re all master builders. That’s just an added bonus.” Oropher said, adding, “Now what workshops do you want in these caverns?”

“I want to move Lin’s pets closer to their home and I want a workshop of spinners either next door or very close by. In that same vein, I would want silk painters, fabric dyers, embellishers and embroiderers. Perhaps even a full tailoring workshop. I don’t know much about this craft, so I’ll bow to the experts. I also want large kitchens built so we can mass produce our confections for distribution and barter. And of course there needs to be a forge for Gimli and his kin.” Legolas explained.

“Is that all?” Bodolf of the Stiffbeards asked wryly.

“Nay! Not all. But tis a start, laddie.” Gimli grinned.

A Blacklock dame, by the name of Jorunn, asked, “Would you be opposed if young families from all the clans chose to make their home here? I know many from all the clans wish to lend their hand to this project because it is new and we haven’t had anything new to build in ages. But I’ve also heard some of the young ones mention they’d like to try living in a delving with a mix of all the clans and I can’t fault them for this thinking. We’ve had the Xinólië as an example of this philosophy almost as far back as our memory goes and they live in complete harmony. And when they brought you here it seems you have this same trait.”

“Well, we did hide in our forest for half a millennia.” Oropher pointed out.

“That’s not so surprising considering what your folk went through out there. We know what happened to you.” she added gently, compassion in her eyes.

“We’re much better now.” Oropher smiled.

“Yes and we all share in the joy you have found here. And once you were coaxed out of your forest your kindred not only took Elatanûz spouses, you also welcomed them into your forest.” she smiled, adding, “Which was a very kind thing you did. There were those who desperately missed their homes, which were much different than what developed here. Some welcomed the changes and some missed what they had. Your forest resembles most closely what they lost.”

“I’ll admit it’s been much more fun since King Xin’s youngest came to dwell among us. They missed their old home and decided this was the perfect place to recreate it. It’s been an eye opener to see my people frolicking about as Ilúvatar intended them to be.”

“Don’t you have some little ones underfoot? Seems to me you’ve done a fair bit of frolicking yourself.” Dreng of the Stonefoots, smirked, while Oropher’s mouth dropped in surprise.

“Now that you’ve rendered my daeradar mute, let’s just cut to the chase and state categorically that what you propose sounds like a fine idea and long past time it is undertaken. I don’t see any reason why you can’t expand laterally. There are leagues upon leagues of mountain range that you could be exploring.” Legolas said.

“Though, I would advise that you don’t explore past our original boundary. I can’t explain why that thought just fills me with dread, but there it is.” Oropher advised.

“Dread is a good word. When the mountains all appeared some among us were excited at the prospect of exploring new lands. New mountains. To hear their voices, as it were. As soon as they got close they were immediately turned back with the worst feeling of dread they’d ever experienced. They explicitly used the word dread - like you just did. Gimli has told us the tales of his folk. Of Durin’s Bane. And while I don’t think that is what we’d find, it is apparent that the AllFather doesn’t wish us to explore beyond this valley.” Ulf said.

“Probably for the best. No use looking for trouble when there’s still so much here left unexplored.” Oropher concurred.

“Now that we have that settled…,” Valda said, spreading out maps and some rough sketches of their plans, “These are what we have mapped so far and these are what we hope is the final result. I think we must begin with moving the spiders as their chamber lays in the path of the tunnel we wish to complete. When their new accommodations are found and they are moved then we can build around them as they are to only have an entrance from the outside for the Lady Lin. All others should entrances inside from the promenade with various tunnel entrances laid out along the length of the range.”

“How far south do you wish this to extend?” Aegir asked.

“Perhaps as far as the Palisor. Lord Xin has indicated that he thinks it high time to go exploring there since the canyon entrance appeared, but none have taken him up on it yet.” Valda said.

“I find that odd since those who went to gather some of the plant life from there reported nothing extraordinary or dangerous.” Legolas frowned.

“Yet none of those who went are in a hurry to return.” Oropher pointed out.

“It matters not. That’s not to our purpose here. That endeavor will take care of itself in time.” Valda said firmly. After some discussion all agreed that they’d follow the proposed plans and adapt as needed.”

~0~

The bulk of the project was completed in less than ten years. Seven years after the birth of Celúth and Sílluin, Lin brought forth their sons, Finius and Findir who both had the black hair and delicate features of their naneth and Oropher’s blue-grey eyes. Lord Xin hadn't taken up Thranduil's invitation to build in their village yet, but he suspected that would change soon. Especially with the birth of Li and Nelora's twin son and daughter, Jian and Jiao five years previously and now these latest two. 

Voronwë smirked when he saw the new additions to Thranduil and Lin's household and said, “They look like proper Noldo.”

“You know, of course, that the children of Tata have always been part of the Teleri tribe - right?”

“How did that happen?” Lin asked.

“You have members of all the original tribes right here, my dearest Lin. Those who chose not to answer the call of Oromë. A second sundering occurred when they got to the Misty Mountains and a large portion of them pretty much said,  _ Nope! _ and stayed in the forestlands there. Those are called both Nandor and Silvan but they are all Teleri - for they tarried along the way.” he concluded with a smirk as Lin dissolved into tinkling laughter.

Voronwë had brought little Brim and his daughter, Arianne and the two looked on the babes in curiosity and Arianne said, “They look like they should belong to us, ada.”

“Why do you say that?” Voronwë asked, puzzled.

“Because they have hair and eyes like us.” 

“They have their daeradar’s eyes and their naneth’s hair.” 

“But nana has hair like Sílluin and none of us do.” 

“And Sílluin’s ada doesn’t have hair like that either. But both her daernaneth and daeradar have that color hair. It just depends, my sweet.” 

“If you say so, ada.” she said, though she still looked dubious.

Brim had gone in search of Celúth and Sílluin and when they came running out, followed by Hûgh, Arianne went to join them. Her friends were actually Aiwendil’s daughters, Jia Li and Ruolan as they were the same age. While her brothers Noel and Celon were friends with Aiwendil’s son Jin Hai. Though the boys were starting to include Alon and Balon in their games. Still, most of the time, they all played together, but when they were around the little ones they took special care to look after them and that’s what Arianne did - along with Hûgh.

The great nimraisian mountain dogs now had a solid presence all over the valley as companion dogs. They had been originally bred in Rohan ages ago to assist herding dogs by deterring predators. Their great size and strength made even wolves and wargs hesitate in approaching domestic flocks and herds. But as they weren’t herding dogs, per se, it was discovered they were serious and calm animals that could be counted on to keep wayward children out of harm's way and the populations that had many small children soon learned they couldn’t live without them.

Three years after the boys had been born the majority of the new delving, including the promenade was complete. Lin discovered she really did love having her pets so close that she only had a short walk just past Voronwë’s home and across the bridge over the Paliôl at the point where the river left the forest and ran parallel to the mountain range all the way to the Palisor that fed it.

Her pets were content with their new home, which was very much like their old home. And they were isolated, in that there was only one egress and only Lin could enter and exit. She would then walk the silk down several more paces south where one of the main entrances to the promenade was located. Entering she just had a short walk to the main walkway to turn into one of the inner caverns along the outer wall where there was a spinning shop she could drop off the silk.

All four of the original delvings had connected to one another since time immemorial and it was from the Stonefoot delving that they had created a passage from the main entrance and angled down towards the base of the range at the valley floor level. They created entrances here and there so people would be able to gain access to the road from various points along the western range. 

One of those had been where Lin’s pets had previously made their home, as it was near to the Limduin and people could access the road after a river trip from any of the towns and villages that surrounded Nen Limael. Which was one of the purposes of the Promenade in the first place. They’d even made an entrance as far south as Caren Galen, though the promenade ran several dozen leagues further south until it reached the Palisor.

The Promenade

The living quarters had been roughly finished and several of the dwarven families who had been working on the project had already moved in. Getting them into pristine and genteel shape would take additional time, but they had all the necessary amenities. 

Legolas and Gimli had also found a cavern that was between Thranduil and Voronwë’s homes and the cavern perfectly suited their purposes as it already had natural ventilation. With just a little work they’d been able to turn it into a perfect place to put many of the stoves that Thranduil had packed up from the Halls and shipped over to Istilien. 

Most of the things Thranduil had sent had ended up in several enormous caverns that were dry and had no seepage or any kind of moisture and therefore the furniture, tapestries, carpets and bolts of fabric were in no danger of rust, water damage or mold. The caverns also held the chandeliers, brasswork, leatherwork, their weapons and the stoves and butcher block tables from the myriad kitchens that had been in the Halls. Those caverns had been steadily emptying out over the years, but the kitchen equipment remained mostly untouched.

The cavern that Legolas and Gimli had found was well shaped with smooth walls and Gimli determined that they could fit exhaust vents directly from the stoves to the natural vents so the king would not asphyxiate from the fumes. Dwarves and elves working together, placed six of the stoves in the cavern and several of the butcher block work tables within. All the tables had cabinets built in for pots, pans, baking sheets and drawers for cutlery.

They had also piped the kitchen to give it a fresh water source for both hot and cold water that ran into a natural basin giving it several spigots and had installed additional pipes so it would freely drain. Then they tested it to make sure that even if all six stoves were lit they wouldn’t smoke and were well pleased that it had sufficient ventilation. 

The Woodelves found they liked working with the smiling, friendly dwarves and looked forward to having more contact with them. And after so many years with them, even Gimli was more likely to smile than scowl these days. Granted, many years of being happily married probably helped. Elves and dwarves stood back and looked at their handywork and were well pleased that they had accomplished this last gift for King Thranduil. He was well loved by all and anything they could do to make his work easier was their pleasure to accomplish for him, though they were actually building it for themselves, had they but known it.

Now that the cavern-kitchen was done, Gimli and Legolas went to go spring their surprise on the unwary king. They knew he was home as they had seen Voronwë enter earlier with several sacks. Good! Best to catch them before they got too involved in whatever alchemy experiment they were up to today. 

It amused Legolas no end that both ellyn thought of their concoctions as alchemy. He supposed in a way it was. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason why certain things went well together and other things that seemed like they  _ should _ go together were utter disasters. And if Voronwë did more than look at something, it failed, even when it was a proven recipe. 

Except the peanut butter. And had that ever been a hit in the Valley! Everybody clamored for it. Legolas didn’t understand the enthusiasm. It was  _ okay _ and his children liked it - a lot! But he didn’t understand the fuss.

They made their way to the front door and Legolas called to his father through mindspeak before he knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately. 

“Son! And Friend Gimli! Come in, come in! I’m just, uh, well, playing in the kitchen, if you must know.” Thranduil said with a smile. 

Legolas couldn’t believe how relaxed his adar looked, even with his growing family. Still, he seemed to enjoy this hobby of his. And while he’d handed over his recipes to the large kitchens in Caren Galen, who mixed them up en masse to distribute to several existing shops in the valley, it was still Thranduil’s intention to open Cîweryn Galen shops in the towns and cities of Istilien featuring their woodelven specialties such as their woodcrafts, the mîrmána - on behalf of the Brothers, Voronwë’s candles and their sweets.

Smiling, Legolas said, “Not this time, ada. We want you to come with us. We need to show you something. You should probably call Voronwë, too.” 

Intrigued, Thranduil called to his gwador and they followed Gimli and Legolas the short distance to the cavern. The dwarves had affixed a good pair of sturdy doors to the cavern entrance and Legolas opened them both with a grand flourish. It was well lit within, with several of the clever dwarf-globes and Thranduil’s mouth dropped when he saw the large kitchen that his son and Gimli had made for them. 

Both he and Voronwë entered and walked around and quickly became excited by all the features of the kitchen. There was plenty of larder storage for their supplies and when Thranduil went to one of the several pantries he opened the doors and found it fully stocked with sacks of sugar, cocoa, dried fruits, jars of vanilla beans and large clay containers of oil. There was even a large ice box for perishables such as cheese, milk, eggs and butter. 

“Son, I can’t believe you did this. Thank you. And you, friend Gimli. You must have brought half your kin to help. Thank you.” he turned around and smiled, “I think this will work well for us, don’t you think so, Voronwë?” 

“Oh, yes!” Voronwë enthused. “This is perfect. You’ve both thought of everything! You know, Thranduil, you will be able to hire a team of cooks to make the confections for you right here, closer to home, and then they could be the ones who train the ones in Caren Galen if you want them made in two locations.”

“Well, I like how we’ve been doing this so far, but I like the idea of staffing it with cooks to make another station for production. I like being able to tinker myself at home. It’s relaxing.”

“Oh, I agree. I like it too. Now, I know that you wish to open specialty shops and I know people are excited about that. In fact, you should put that into practice before too long, for I know many a woodcarver who are doing to their telain what I did with my candles.” and seeing Thranduil’s eyes widen in horror, smiled, “Yes! Exactly that. Things are piling up. What would you think about those shops having the recipes and making the sweets on site?”

“With a big window to put on a show like the Númenóreans did?” Thranduil asked with a grin.

“Yes! We could start a whole new trend.” Voronwë concluded smugly.

“I like it. We will do it. We will start with Caren Galen, Limric and Xiānggélǐlā since we have contacts there. Then we will spread out from there. Most of our contacts are all on the west side of the valley and only reach the capital city. We need to make contacts north and east.”

“Having a shop in Xiānggélǐlā will be a good step in that direction. Everyone has trade in that city. If we have a presence there then we can meet merchants from those locations.”

“But ada! We made this just for you! Well, you and Voronwë.” Legolas said in consternation.

“Nay laddie. I think he has the right of it. Instead of traveling down to Caren Galen all the time he can stay home and play wit' his sprouts. Isn’t that the whole point?” Gimli said.

“Have you all moved in yet, friend Gimli?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes, we have. We’re your proper neighbors now.” he beamed.

“That’s splendid! And I must compliment you all for the lack of dust and noise you made over the years.”

Gimli smirked, saying, “We’re dwarves. It’s what we do.”


	53. The Return of Celebrimbor

Years went by, which turned to decades and then centuries and life went on in Istilien. The brothers had realized their dream of having an inn in every quadrant when Rímor’s daughters, Mereth and Meriel had wed and like their cousins who insisted on running the Stagger Inn together, they had decided to run the Inn in Denethor’s quadrant of Haraddún, together. There Mereth and her husband, Barhador and Meriel, with her husband, Elhedir ran the Barge Right Inn. And in the spirit of the ellyths’ adar and uncle, it was named thusly because it was near to the new ferry service, so it was not only the name of the Inn, but also directions to the ferry service. 

And the Inn of the Haradrhûn quadrant, was run by Lindoron’s daughter, Lichieth and her husband, Thangur and his son Curulaer, with his wife Gaeriel who named their establishment the Way Inn, as they were on the outskirts of Amdír’s Village of Tithen Lorinand, and right beside the East Road, their Inn let travelers know this was not only the  _ way in _ to Amdír’s Village and but also to one of the main forest roads and was the  _ way in _ to Cîweryn Galen, itself. 

Thranduil wondered when they would run out of puns.

The children within Gobellindë were all well within their adolescent slow-growth years now and Xin and Sililya did indeed build what they jokingly called their Laer-home. They spent a goodly portion of the year going to and from the capital city and in that time they’d become very well acquainted with all who resided within their little village. 

Thranduil knew their reasons were many, but one, in particular, was so Sililya could cultivate a relationship with young Brim. There would come a time when the two of them would collaborate on an important task and she wished him to know and trust her. When his memories returned, it would be devastating and painful for him and the bonds he was developing would cushion the blow when it came.

The Stonefist-Blackbeard Delving or Dwarromir as the elves called it, had become a major travel and trading hub especially after they’d redesigned their Lifts into what they called a Lateral-tram. Utilizing the same materials they’d attached their great cables to the high vaulted ceiling of the promenade and using their large wheels and steam engines they were able to lift and carry people above the foot traffic below. 

And with the size restriction of the Lifts negated, they’d created carriages that could carry up to twenty people in one carriage and the cables could support many of the carriages at a time. And at either end of the cable system, they turned on a giant lateral wheel and the carriages could carry passengers to and from their destinations. 

So far there were only three entrance and exit points along the Promenade, but works were in progress to create a tram corridor through all four delvings. But this had been a low priority due to the slight shift in their climate that had occurred with the enclosure of the mountain ranges that now surrounded them. And though they still had a temperate climate compared to the mountain ranges encased in year-round ice around them, still, there were some dreadful rhîw years, especially in the North, with heavy snowfall. 

Thankfully, the dwarves had long since solved the heating problem for them, though it couldn’t solve the meters upon meters of snow that would make it impossible to leave their homes. Those who lived in the forests and villages hadn’t given up on their homes yet, refusing to leave them. And there had already been times when they’d had to be evacuated into the delvings until the snows thawed. All they needed to do was pay attention to the warning signs and make their way to the trams and the dwarves would lift them up to safety.

After the creation of the Illuin Halls another discovery was made and this one concerned the dwarves which brought joy to all. Well, mostly to the Elatanûz, for the dwarves were being reincarnated. Of old it was said that the Seven Dwarf Fathers would be reincarnated every generation or two and would live again. Some thought it a legend that didn’t have any basis in fact. But there were times when one was born within a generation that had the traits of that Father that could be discerned among those that had known them in life. This seemed to settle the matter for the dwarves, and why not? They were their forebears. Those directly created by Aulë, though given life by the AllFather. 

But now it seemed to be happening with the general population and the dwarves weren’t quite sure what to make of this new development. Should they be happy? Should they be excited that they may have a second or even a third shot at life? It seemed to be the Will of the AllFather. It helped that they had the Xinólië who could see and mark their Fëar and when they suspected the return of one of their kin, something they could mark as their own lifespans were normally about a millennia - thrice that of their forefathers - and could get confirmation as even the young Fëar could be discerned.

But with the practical nature of the dwarves they collectively decided to just carry on with their lives. And if this was to be their fate, then so be it.

And then there was Brim….

He’d been in possession of his full name since he’d been old enough to hold a quill and learn his tengwar. He had no idea why he had so many names, but understood that he was Brim as part of the Celebrimbor part of his name. And truth to tell, he couldn’t come up with anything better even during his stubborn years when he’d get mad at his parents and wished to rebel in some small way - like demanding they call him a name of his own choosing. He was Brim. He felt like he was Brim. It was the name his friends and siblings called him and it suited the dwarves who approved of what they considered a very proper dwarvish name - even for an elf.

He also knew he was Noldor, even as his adar and siblings were Noldor, though his adar would also insist that none of that mattered anymore since they were all Istilien now. When he asked why they weren’t Elatanûz his adar sighed and then launched into the histories of all the people including the Elatanûz and by the time he was finished Brim’s eyes had long since glazed over and he had been very sorry he’d asked.

But when he’d asked his Aunt Lin he’d gotten a very short and simple answer and he wished he’d asked her in the first place.

“We are Elatanûz because we are a mixed people. We are edain, eldar and maiar and we have our own history away from your people. Your people have your own history too and now it’s been joined with ours. So we are all Elatanûz in everything but blood. But that is changing even now.”

“And don’t forget the illuin, my love. We are all connected to the land through the illuin that’s in everything here, including us.” Thranduil smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“That’s right! And that includes you too, Brim.” she said beaming and kissed the young ellon upon his brow and he’d left smiling and relieved. He didn’t know why, but feeling as though he belonged here meant a lot to him.

As with all the other children within their village, he’d already grown into a tall and handsome lad and many of the Hûgh’s had found their work cut out for them as their games became more daring as they tried testing their own limits. Sometimes their antics had gotten so out of hand that more than one Hûgh had been hurt, though none were killed, thankfully. But it did give Thranduil and the other adults a valid reason for scolding their offspring.

An especially exasperated Legolas had actually lost his temper with them one day after such an incident had left their current Hûgh with a broken rib after he’d pushed Balon out of the way of a collapsing tree branch that had sheared off due to he and his friends clamoring upon it and it not being strong enough to bear their weight. Most had been able to jump clear as it gave way - except for Balon who had been too far away to gain purchase anywhere else. He had landed lightly on his feet on the ground only to be plowed into by Hûgh, who then took the brunt of the tree limb as it came crashing down after him.

Legolas had come out running when he’d heard the dog yelp loudly in pain and taking in the scene, he’d knelt to minister to Hûgh, knitting his rib and the worst of the damage and received a small lick to his hand in gratitude from the injured dog. He’d still be sore for a few days, but was alright otherwise.

Then bending a thunderous look upon the children he had spoken quite sternly to them saying, “Break your fool necks if that’s what you really want, but you will make sure you harm no animals in this forest. Do I make myself clear?” and receiving tearful nods from the children he’d left it at that. But that had been the end of their recklessness. Legolas was a cheerful spirit and none could ever remember him angry. The fact he hadn’t even raised his voice made it far worse to them.

But the incident also focused the young elves to start thinking about what they’d like to do with their lives. And while they didn’t separate, they started spending less time with each other as their various interests sent them in different directions. And, of course, Brim developed an obsession with the dwarven forge, spending most of his time there, especially with Gimli and his gem and jewel work, though he shied away from the making of any rings, which suited Gimli, who reported to both Thranduil and Legolas how the lad was progressing. And as there was a mix of all the dwarf clans in this place he learned from all of them, including how to make the dwarf orbs, which frankly fascinated him. And as was bound to happen in working with the illuin light, he sometimes felt a tug of memory that he couldn’t account for which left him uneasy. 

This happened enough over the years that he finally confided in his parents and noted the look they exchanged. Then they had almost immediately taken him to Thranduil’s house and Brim was confused as to why. Especially when the adults began talking about him out in the open, not trying to hide anything from him, but he was bewildered, all the same.

“I thought we would only address this when his memories returned.” Lin said.

“He’s already feeling memory tugs. Wouldn’t it be better just to tell him?” Voronwë queried.

“Has he read his own history yet?” Thranduil asked.

“Some, not all. I just felt it was….unwise.” Ílima said.

“That’s understandable, but he should know he’s a hero to us.” Thranduil said.

“Not to everybody.” Voronwë muttered.

“That’s because they are ignorant, though they claim to be wise. Besides, who cares? They aren’t here and we’re the ones who admire him.” Thranduil said.

“Please! What are you talking about?” Brim asked, looking distressed, and that was because he felt strange images crowding into his mind.

“It’s happening! Voronwë! Ílima! You must explain to him what is happening.” Thranduil said urgently.

Voronwë took his son’s hands and spoke quickly, “Brim! Listen to me. You are Telperinquar Celebrimbor Curufinwion Voronwion. But you first started your life in Valinor in the city of Tirion. Curufinwë Fëanorion was your adar. Your naneth was Anessë from a noble house within the Noldor. You are the great grandson of Finwë, High King of the Noldor. And you are my cousin. I’m sorry son, but you died during the second age and Lord Námo gave you to me to raise, for he wanted you to have a new start in life. And he told me that one day your memories would return and I think that is what is happening to you now. Just know that all of that was in the past. The remote past. It happened a very long time ago and you are safe now. You are my Brim and I love you as my own son, for you  _ are _ my kin.”

And there was a brief struggle within the ellon as his mind was flooded with close to three millennia of memories - not all of which were bad. A happy childhood, no siblings but many cousins. The excitement of learning new things in the forge from his adar, daeradar and Lord Aulë, himself. Then the growing darkness he saw beginning to color his world and watching, helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. The rift that developed between his parents. Indeed, the marriages of several of his uncles, as well as his daeradar, crumbled leaving them vulnerable to malicious whispers. Then the death of the trees and the darkness that followed. And then the true violence - and his decision to follow his adar, hoping against hope that he would come to his senses. But he hadn’t understood the power of the Oath that had become a Curse that drove his adar and uncles mad. His final bitter words to his adar and uncle, disowning his House and heritage. The wonders of Nargothrond and Gondolin. The nightmare that afflicted the land. The Final nightmare of the War of Wrath, not to mention the atrocities of the second and third kinslayings and his gratitude that people didn’t associate him with  _ them!  _ Then Harlindon after the sinking of Beleriand and he looked over to Thranduil and recognition lit his eyes and he gasped, “You! I remember seeing you with your parents. You were  _ so _ young.” he said in sorrow. And Thranduil smiled serenely and said, “That was a long time ago.”

“You betcha! He’s old now!” Lin exclaimed, “Old! Old! Old!” and in mock outrage, Thranduil said, “I dare you to say that to your adar! Or your brothers!”

“That’s true. He  _ does _ call you an elfling.”

“Actually, he calls me young ellon. But there’s plenty of old things here that call me elfling.”

Knowing they were trying to lighten the mood, Brim smiled in spite of himself, knowing this was true, for he’d met the magical Iarwain and the elementals within the forest. Things he’d never seen in his youth with the Valar, he noted. And then he groaned as the horror of the last years of his life flashed into his mind including his long torture and death. He even remembered the long ages he’d spent in the Halls of Mandos. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks at his catastrophic blunder, and he kept muttering “I’m so sorry!” over and over again and when he was exhausted from his tears and trying to gulp down his sorrows, he found himself in his adar’s lap and wrapped in his embrace. He looked up and saw that his naneth’s eyes were red from weeping and she also had her arms around him smoothing his hair and softly saying, “Oh, my poor baby!” over and over again. 

And then a sudden realization blossomed in his mind and in his heart. The utter kindness of Lord Námo. To place him in this place of tranquility. A magical place. A place he couldn’t have designed in his wildest imaginings. A land not marred by strife - ever! And with these gentle folk who were his kin and loved him unconditionally. How different this life had been to the old. And then…. _ ”Why?” _

“Many years ago the Fëanturi came here and they had many tasks to complete. It was then that we were cut off from the outside world. We received our own version of the Halls of Mandos and they left three gifts - yourself being one of those gifts. Tinfang, who was left with the Brothers, was another.” Thranduil explained.

“Ai! Wait! The Brothers! They’re…..?”

“You know the answer to that. They are the princes of Doriath, Eluréd and Elurín. They are our family secret until the time they decide to come out of their self-imposed shadows.” Thranduil said.

“I’m so glad. But how are they your family, ada?”

“Our family, Brim. He’s not kidding. I count you as my son, but you are also my cousin. And though you are not directly related to them, they are still your kin because they are my kin.” Voronwë said.

“Aye. And it all started with three brothers. Elwë, Olwë and Elmo. The brothers are from Elwë, your adar is from Olwë and I am from Elmo.” Thranduil explained.

“Wait! Adar you said you are Noldor. How can you be Noldor if you are Teleri?”

“Because we take the heritage of our adars - you know that, Brim. The same way your naneth is Teleri and your siblings are all Noldor, so my naneth is Teleri. She is Elfirila, Cirdan’s sister, who are the great-grandchildren of Olwë. But my adar is Aranwë, son of Rog and Írimë, Ñolofinwë’s sister.”

This piqued Thranduil’s interest, “Voronwë? Is Rog one of the Unbegotten?”

“Yes - how did you know?”

“The name. A trait I’ve noticed among the Unbegotten I’ve met.”

“That is true. Papa’s people have very small names.” Lin said.

“For very large people.” Thranduil smirked.

“Everybody is large here.” Brim remarked, having perspective for the first time. Between Aman, Ennorath and Istilien, the people of Istilien were the size of the Valor, themselves. The people of Aman, though healthy and hale, had never reached the height and might of the Valor and they’d all thought that normal.  _ He _ had thought that normal. Until now.  _ hmmmm….. _

“It’s the illuin. It’s changed all of us. When you reach your full growth you will notice that you won’t be quite the same ellon you were the first time around.” Voronwë said.

“What am I going to do?” Brim almost wailed, distraught anew. Though he was almost grown, he was not quite seven centuries in age and that meant he was still an adolescent with all the hormones and emotional turmoil that came with it, regardless of the fact that his fëa was nearing four millennia. 

“What do you mean son? You’ll do as you always have. You’ll continue to train with the dwarves if that is in your heart and in three centuries you’ll have your coming of age ceremony and join us in adulthood.” Voronwë said reassuringly, giving his son a scrunch and kiss on the side of his head.

“That’s not what I mean! Yes - I've been enjoying my work in the forge so much. It makes my heart sing. But I swore I’d never make another thing after what I did last time.”

“I don’t know who you swore to, but you coming here was Ilúvatar’s Will. We believe it’s because you are the greatest Maker who has ever lived.” Thranduil said.

“That was my daeradar.” Brim scoffed.

“Was it? He made many wondrous things, but his pride was the downfall of many.” Thranduil added with a lift of his brow.

“And so was mine!” he all but shouted.

“Don’t you know? What you did saved us.” and looking at Voronwë, asked, “Don’t they let people talk to each other in the Halls? I’d think getting news about the world outside would help pass the time.” Thranduil sniffed in disapproval.

“No. Lord Námo strongly believed in solitary reflection as a means of healing fëar.” Voronwë said.

This, of course, didn’t improve Thranduil’s opinion of the Valor! Harrumphing in disgust, he said, “What rot! In all this time you would think they would have learned a thing or two about us. Alas! They remain willfully ignorant.” 

“You don’t fear disrespecting them?” Brim asked incredulously and then felt his adar shaking in laughter behind him.

“He disrespected Lord Manwë right to his face in his own throne room.” Voronwë said, “Eru! I wish I had been there to see that!”

“I wasn’t happy about being there. I was less happy that my son and Gimli were there with me. So I put on my annoyed king face and bluffed my way through it.” he smirked and then grinned evilly, saying, “But that was nothing compared to Lord Xin staring them down. Seeing that Unbegotten man staring down those vala was a memory I’ll always cherish.”

“I’m just glad they came when that nasty brute was pointing his wicked spear at your chest after he’d killed my pet spider.” Lin sniffed, adding, “But my papa fixes everything.” she beamed, with a sunny smile.

“He does, but he seemed irritated that the Fëanturi specifically learned his language so they could understand him cussing them out to their faces. Your ada is a very naughty man, my dearest Lin.”

“Define irritated.” Voronwë asked.

Thranduil held out his hands, palms out and dramatically said, “He growled at them and told them they sucked the fun out of everything.” 

The three clutching each other couldn’t help but breathe out,  _ “Eru!” _ wide-eyed and in utter awe.

Thranduil grinned and made a gesture like he was swatting the air with his hand and said, “That’s nothing! When Lord Námo dismissed him and said he was overreacting again, Lord Xin said a lot - and I mean  _ a lot _ \- in his own language and the look on those three Vala’s faces was priceless! And then Lady Nienna said something like  _ Shame on you! If you had a mother she would wash your mouth out with soap, young man!  _ Just like a nana!”

“You were there? What did you say?” Voronwë demanded, adding, “And why am I just now hearing about this  _ gwador?”  _ he glared meaningfully.

“Yes, I was there. So was my adar. He made me go because Lord Xin wanted me measured for my wedding clothes. As to what I did? I laughed. And I don’t mean a chuckle. I think I had minor hysterics because once I started I couldn’t stop.” taking a breath, he added, “It had been a very long day.”

Giggling, Lin said, “Papa was very glad for your interruption. He thinks you saved him from another tongue-lashing. Apparently he’d gotten very creative in his...um...annoyance.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Your adar seems like the type who, if he was going to curse someone out, he’d do it with style.” causing his Lin to dissolve into giggles once more.

“This has been very instructive. They seem to tolerate quite a bit and for all that time we were with them, we were rather terrified of them. At least, I was.” Brim sighed and Voronwë tightened his hold on his son.

And before he could sink in his melancholy again, Thranduil addressed Brim, saying, “I asked if you could talk in the Halls because if they had allowed that, then you would have known that what you did in making those rings - and granted, I’d prefer it if you never did that again - was you gave us an end game. A way to defeat them. Yes. Those rings were a menace - short term. But in making them it was the beginning of the end for Sauron.”

“That makes no sense at all.” Brim frowned, “They were supposed to enhance one's gifts. Not weaken them”

Sighing, Thranduil explained, “And they did - for the elves. Once the One was lost, the Three could be used with no danger. The Nine were the downfall of the worst of the kings of men, turning them into wraiths. Yes they were pests but we could feel them a mile away! The Three helped keep the free peoples protected. The Seven didn’t hurt the dwarves too much, besides some ill fortune, but they survived into the Third Age. The one you work with the most - Gimli - is not only my son’s gwador, he is of the House of Durin. The Longbeards. But best of all, that idiot maia poured all his power, all his essence into that One ring. When it was unmade it destroyed not only him but all the rings of power.” and looking intently at Celebrimbor, he added, “We could never have defeated that dark ainu without those rings. Especially the One he created.”

Understanding was dawning on Celebrimbor’s face, and he asked, “But how was he defeated? Was it just lost forever or destroyed. And if so, how?”

“It was destroyed by throwing it into the fires of Onodruin, from whence it was forged. A small group of nine was chosen to complete the task. My son and Gimli were a part of that fellowship. But it was the periannath who completed the task. I’m fairly certain with a helping nudge from Ilúvatar at the end there.” Thranduil said.

“Nudge?”

“The perian who had borne it for so long couldn’t give it up of his own free will. A ruined creature who had also possessed the ring for centuries overcame him and recovered the ring. As he danced in joy a tremor tipped him into the fiery magma below. And that was an end to it. All of it. Three Ages of misery was over and done with.”

Brim looked to his adar, as if for confirmation, and Voronwë shrugged and said, “I was already here by the time all that happened. But it is what those from Eryn Galen have said. Those that came here after the War of the Ring.”

“I see.” he sighed, “I still wonder why Lord Námo brought me here.” and then a thought occurred to him, “You said there were three gifts that the Fëanturi brought here. You said I was one and Tinfang was the second. What is the third?” and as Thranduil paused, wondering if he should tell Brim the answer to that question, a bright silver-blue light appeared and then Sililya stood there.

“Mama!” Lin cried and went to embrace her mother. Sililya gave her a kiss upon her brow and then walked over to Brim and held out her hand. 

“I believe I can answer your questions, Brim. Would you like that?” she asked softly, radiant as always.

Brim extricated himself from his parent’s embrace and walked over to the former hand-maid of Varda and held out his hand, “Yes, please.” he said simply and when she took his hand they both vanished.

Thranduil blew out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, and said, “That wasn’t so bad. What do you two think?” he asked Voronwë and Ílima.

“He felt so guilty.” Ílima said mournfully, “It was crushing him.”

“It was, my dearest, but he wasn’t destroyed. And he turned to us for comfort. I believe we gave him the security and love he needed when his memories came back.” Voronwë said, comforted her.

“I think so too. He was grounded and stable. What’s more, I think Sililya believed this also and came because she felt he was ready to hear what was required of him.”

“I wonder how long she will keep him?” Ílima asked tearfully.

“It depends on how long it will take them. But I wouldn’t worry. He still has several centuries before his coming of age ceremony.” Voronwë said, still trying to be comforting, but having raised the ellon, he really did feel like Brim’s adar and his absence was going to be felt by his entire family and he knew it. Plus, he’d noticed that Brim had become rather sweet on Thranduil’s daughter, Celúth.

“Oh I hope he’ll be back before Noel’s coming of age ceremony.” Ílima added fretfully.

“I really don’t think what they are to do is going to take hundreds of years, Ílima. True, it may take a decade or two, but I really don’t think he’ll be gone that long.” Thranduil said with certainty.

“You know this?” she asked.

“Know? No. But I feel it is so.” Thranduil said firmly and couldn’t say exactly how he knew this, but he did.

“There! You see! Nothing to worry about. But I know we’ll all miss him. I don’t know how we’ll tell his sister and brothers.” Voronwë said with a sigh.

“Aye. All of them will have to be told.” and then another thought struck him, “You know, it just occurred to me that the great smith, Celebrimbor is with us now. I wonder if there are things he was taught to make by his daeradar or even Aulë himself, that he might be able to recreate here. Like the Palantiri.” Thranduil mused aloud.

“Why would you care about those?” Ílima asked.

“We live in a large land. It would make instant communication effortless and people could stay in contact with loved ones that are leagues away. Like the Brothers and their kin.” 

"Yes, I suppose I can see that. But I don't want him pushed into anything. I just want him to be happy!" Ílima strongly insisted, her mama-bear instincts activated.

"I wouldn't want anything else for him. I swear it. I have children too and Brim has always been underfoot here his entire life. I want nothing but the best for him."

"That's alright, then." Ílima calmly said, but Voronwë knew his household would be upset for as long as their Brim was gone. And he hoped the work he was doing with Sililya could be accomplished sooner rather than later.


	54. The Great Work

When Sililya and Celebrimbor reappeared, Brim found himself in a twilight cavern with a waist high basin in the center that gave off a soft glow of the illuin star-light, which had the effect of reflecting off the adamant within the walls, ceiling and floor of the cavern. The effect was like being suspended within a soft cloud at the edge of the Door of Night with twinkling stars surrounding them. It was soothing and calm.

“What is this place, my lady?” Brim asked, enchanted.

“These are our Halls. Instead of the Halls of Mandos, these are the Halls of Illuin.” and seeing the look of fear, she laid a hand on his arm reassuringly.

“You have no need to fear, Brim. I brought you here because there is no one but us in this place and I am the Lady Thúlwen here. That means I have the power of four vala and a light maia here. This work that we are going to do will require that sort of power.” Then walking up to the basin, she asked, “Do you know what this light is, Brim?”

“Yes. It is the illuin light. But what of it? It's everywhere.”

“Do you not recall your history? Where did the illuin come from? Be precise.”

“I - I don’t know my lady.” he stammered.

“Hmm. This surprises me and does not at the same time. Apparently the valar do not like to admit their mistakes.” and turning to the light she said, “This is the light from the first light of the world ere Melkor destroyed them. Rather, he destroyed their vessels. I don’t know why he acted like a spoiled child who broke things he didn’t devise himself, but there we are. Let me show you what these great lamps did and you will see that everything the valar did afterwards was…..less.”

And she brought up a vision showing the making of arda and how they would rise up mountains and Melkor would knock them down. They’d plant gardens and Melkor would burn them away. They would create streams and rivers and Melkor would foul them. Essentially, he was the contrarian who would thwart and destroy everything the others built. The only thing he couldn’t harm or control was Ulmo’s great ocean. It wasn’t until the vala Tulkas came and Melkor fled in fear that they were able to create and repair Arda into some semblance of order, that they’d then raised the Two Lamps.

The world was flat then and the great lamps were erected with silver-blue illuin in Helcar and golden ormal in Ringil. And Brim saw that the two lamps waned and waxed as the trees had and even had a time of mingling and their light illuminated all of arda. And it was the Spring of Arda and the Valar lived in Almaren, which was lush and fertile. And Brim saw that it was all new and fresh and beautiful. And then he saw how Melkor had come and destroyed the mighty columns of Aulë which ultimately created the inland Sea of Helcar and the Bay of Cuiviénen - the place where Eru Ilúvatar placed His first born. The Eldar.

And then the image faded and Brim was brought back to the twilight cavern.

“There. You have seen how it was in the Beginning of Arda. And while so much store was placed on the Two Trees and then to Fëanor’s silmarils, the true power of the light was the first light. For it was gathered from the lighted mists that surrounded the world in the beginning. I was one of those who gathered up that light because only those who were part of that Thought of Ilúvatar could do so. This was primordial Light which means it was part of Ilúvatar’s Flame Imperishable when he Created the world. It was the most powerful and pure light in existence. And this,” she said indicating the basin, “is the light of illuin. You see, for many ages I was the Star Luinil and I lit my star with the rescued drops of that Great Lamp. And you must know from working with it, that it has the property of increasing itself. We will be working with this light, but we will also be working with this.”

And she walked over and picked up a box he hadn’t noticed before and as she brought it over he knew what it was before she opened the box, flooding the cavern with a bright golden light so pure he almost wept for the glory of it.

“This, as you have already guessed, is the light of Ormal. And I have great hope that between us we can come up with a weapon to defeat Morgoth when he returns.”

“How? It’s beautiful, yes, they both are! But how?”

“Have you heard the Second Prophecy of Mandos?” and at his negative shake of his head she repeated the prophecy. At the conclusion she said, “So you see, when all is plunged into darkness our greatest defense is Light - both spiritual and physical.”

“If the valar had this why did they not use it to bring back the light after the trees were killed?” he demanded hotly, thinking of all those killed because they sat in darkness, dumbfounded and unable to take any action, except to scold them when they tried to leave.

“Brim, I need you to understand one thing about me. I really have not been to Aman. For many years I sat in the heavens and I watched stories play out. It was how I passed the time. I never felt involved. I could tell you a very long story as to why that was, but the gist of it is….I wasn’t there so I have no idea. It could very well be that they forgot about Luinil and how it replenished itself. And it could also be true that ormal was truly lost and was only given to Lady Nienna quite recently by Ilúvatar, Himself. I find that highly likely, for if they remembered that Luinil was actually Illuin and they had yet some of Ormal’s light, they surely would have used that instead of growing the trees. And they should have given light to the whole world, not just their own land.” 

“You sound like what they called spirits enticed by Morgoth.” Brim said with a lifted brow.

“Most of the maiar here never took up their duties to serve the valar. They felt they were fulfilling Ilúvatar’s purpose by staying in the world and tending to His creation which included the land, the growing things, the waters, air, animals and people. I don’t believe they were in rebellion to do this. Though it could be said I rebelled, for I not only changed the destiny of my husband and his clan, but I also helped him steal all the Teleri from Oromë’s forest.”

Brim smiled for he’d at least heard this story and it suited his own rebellious nature, which he now understood was just part of his adolescence and would pass in time. He rather thought having to grow up twice was a raw deal, but he wouldn’t trade his current family for anything! Instead he said, “Regardless how all this came to pass, if I can help in some small way to make up for my past mistakes then I am at your service, my lady.”

“Brim, you have to know that you are not defined by your past mistakes. None of us are. Yes, I need Celebrimbor the Smith, for his knowledge. But you are also Brim and I think it’s Brim who you should be. You can’t tell me you haven’t been happy here. And you have such a happy Fëa. Bright and shining and full of light. I’m sorry your happiness was marred by Morgoth and all the things that came from his lies. But now you have a chance to help me defeat him once and for all.”

“How?”

“Tell me what you know of light.”

“Frowning, Brim said, “There are many kinds of light.”

“That’s vague. I need to know if you understand the differences.”

“I haven’t studied it like my daeradar. I’m not even sure how one light is silver-blue like illuin and one is golden like ormal.” he frowned.

Sighing, Sililya began to explain about light wavelengths and frequencies. About visible and invisible light, which was a misnomer for there were creatures upon arda that could only see in infrared or ultraviolet spectrums. The ainur could see all the spectrums. Elves could see more than dwarves and the mannish clans, with the exception of the Elatanûz who had been changed by the illuin.

“Anar and ithil are close on the visible light spectrum, but anar has wavelengths that are longer which is why the light carries farther and lights up the land when she is sailing through the heavens. You can also sense the infrared feature of its light in the form of heat.” 

“Does all light give off heat?”

“Yes, but again, the wavelength matters. Red has the longest wavelength and can travel a longer distance, but it also gives off the least heat. Violet has the shortest wavelength and produces the hottest temperature. Illuin’s silver-blue and ormal’s yellow are close on the spectrum. But Illuin’s wavelength is shorter and produces more heat. But because the wavelength is shorter the light doesn’t travel as far and why he seems so dim in the sky and we feel none of its heat.”

“How can we test this?” Celebrimbor asked, already curious, his mind working.

Smiling, Sililya said, “Follow me.”

~0~

Thranduil had long ago gotten over his revulsion over Lin’s beasties and found they weren’t completely horrible. Besides, they really did make a marvelous silk. He’d gotten quite used to the luxury of the clothing that was made from their spun silk. And the Elatanûz were masters at detailing the delicate patterns onto the fabric. He’d never seen such fine workmanship in his long life. Not in Doriath. Not even from the Noldor who were inordinately proud of everything they did with their hands.

He even began to wear a woodland version of the tangzhuang that was a popular everyday article of clothing for the Elatanûz. And he was learning to like the pastel colors his wife insisted he should wear during Ethuil. When he insisted he was a grown ellon who could dress himself, Lin had gotten that stubborn look of hers, and he knew he’d already lost that battle. 

Especially when she said, “I lived in your Halls for a long time, if you’ll recall, and it always drove me crazy that you would have an entire ceremony to change the laurel crown to the correct season - and then you’d wear some shade of green. And not even the proper shade.” Thranduil had nothing at all to say about _that!_

And wishing to keep the peace in his house, he complied. He didn’t particularly care for the loose trousers that would generally go with the jackets, but he liked the jackets well enough to wear with his breeches and boots. But since the clothes came as a set, he found he liked wearing the loose trousers as his bedclothes. His Lin decided not to say a word about that since he’d mostly complied with her clothing choices for him. She was wise enough to choose her battles.

And once he was seen wearing the clothing he noticed that others within the forest began wearing the clothing as well. Some even wore the entire tangzhuang, including his son, though Legolas wore the trousers stuffed into his boots, much to the amusement of his wife. Thranduil had to admit it did look…. _odd!_

Thranduil’s Gone Native

As far as realm business went, Thranduil’s dream of confectionary shops had finally materialized, though it had transformed from its original concept to an amalgamation of sweet shop, gift shop, wine shop…..and circus show! For Voronwë also got his wish to install the large paned windows in the kitchen area and the cooks took to the idea with alacrity. This, of course, created the crowds that Thranduil hoped for and business boomed, which also meant that those in direct competition with them started imitating them. This made the commerce quarter of every town and city within the valley take on an air of festival and the people loved it!

He was now on his way to meet with Voronwë and then afterwards he would stop on his way back home to drop off his latest recipe to the cooks in the kitchens. He now felt confident in his chocolate dipped peanut butter disks that he felt he could write it all down for them and they should be able to recreate it, but he wanted to confer with Voronwë, first. 

The peanut butter was Voronwë’s invention and he’d said to give the recipe to the cooks so he alone wouldn’t be responsible for the making of it. Thranduil wanted to be sure he had the recipe instructions correct, though it seemed simple enough.

Rapping on the talan door he entered when he heard Ílima bid him enter. She smiled and pointed up and Thranduil knew what that meant - Voronwë was upstairs making candles. Grinning, he held up a cask of the Lossepie - Spiced Berry Mîrmána - which was her favorite. Thanking him sweetly, she pretended not to see the other cask he had. No doubt the Gwennod - Elderberry Mîrmána - that her favorite ellyn preferred, as she smiled gently at her husband’s gwador as he bounded lightly up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Leave it to her marvelous Voronwë to end up with the last elvenking of ennorath as his sworn brother!

As they two sat out on the deck, enjoying the lovely morning, when the topic of Celebrimbor came up. Their Brim had been gone for a decade now and they still felt his loss. Thranduil’s daughters especially felt his loss as the three had essentially grown up together. Though Thranduil had noticed that it was his tomboy-terror, Celúth, who seemed especially melancholy at his absence. When Thranduil mentioned this to Voronwë, he got an odd look from his friend.

Confused, Thranduil said, “What?”

“How have you not noticed they’re sweet on each other?” Voronwë demanded.

“I have two daughters and he hasn’t seemed particularly partial to either of them. They’re friends. I’ve just been glad they allowed the boys to play with them.” Thranduil said.

“Thranduil! They haven’t _played_ in centuries! And their interests very rarely intersect so they don’t even have that in common anymore. Yet they still spend an inordinate amount of time together.” Voronwë said incredulously, hoping he hadn’t been as clueless regarding his own offspring. He hadn’t noticed any particular inclinations from his eldest three and thought maybe he should pay closer attention. They were closing in on their coming of age and it was ridiculous to think they hadn’t formed any bonds in the last eight hundred years.

“I see.” Thranduil frowned. It wasn’t that he disapproved. It was that he thought it a failing in parenting that he hadn’t noticed. “Apparently I am so self-absorbed I haven’t been paying as close attention to my children as I ought to have.” he said with a sigh.

“I don’t believe that’s true. You’re king and have been intent on seeing our realm thrive. I think you’ve done a fine job of that. You’ve kept your wife happy and your children are a joy to be around. I think you are doing just fine.” Voronwë waved away his gwador’s concerns, adding wistfully, “Would it be so bad if they wed someday?” 

“Not at all. I think Brim a fine lad. But now he’s also Celebrimbor - an ellon born during the Years of the Trees. He’s older than both of us, my friend. And he’s had no chance to interact with his friends since his memories have returned. I sincerely hope it doesn’t change their relationship.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. And Lady Sililya took him away with her right away. He hasn’t been able to come home even once to visit. I know what they do is important in the long run, but why must our Brim be the one to pay this price?” Voronwë said almost angrily.

“I don’t think you should look at it as a punishment. Brim might have had problems coming to terms with what he considers his mistake and I don’t think it will matter to him that that’s not how we see it. Perfectionist people like that can’t tolerate perceived imperfections within themselves, though they are the only ones who think that. Working on something that will one day be used to defeat the worst of the evil to ever infect our world will help him immeasurably, I think.”

“I suppose you’re right. I think I just miss him so much that I’m looking for someone to blame and that’s not going to bring him home any faster. If he were to come home today I think we might not let him out of the house for a year.”

“Then you’d have to make room for all the children in our village, for they all miss him as much as we do. And they vastly outnumber us, my friend.” Thrandul smirked.

“To have him home I believe I would sleep in the tree branches like you woodelves if that would mean he is safe and in our care once more.” Voronwë said morosely.

“It’s not as comfortable as it sounds. I wouldn’t recommend it.” Thranduil said, and refilled his friend’s cup, adding, “And I want you to know that if he and Celúth wish to wed I have no objections. The only thing I would ask is for them to get to know one another again before making a decision. If they find they are suited then I would welcome him approaching me.”

“Would you wish to follow the Elatanûz traditions?”

“No. And I don’t know what your Noldorin traditions are, but we Silvans are much more casual and relaxed about the whole affair. The only thing we might both have to endure is having the wedding centrally located, say, by the Library, to give our woodelves a chance to celebrate - as only they can do.”

“Are they so wild? Because that’s what the rest of us think.”

“If no fires get out of hand, it will be deemed a success.” Thranduil said with a roll of his eyes, grinning.


	55. Brim's Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***I've Essentially finished this - So if there is anything you want addressed I urge you to let me know and I'll work it in. Otherwise there's only a couple of chapters left.***
> 
> And...This is also my last Thranduil story.

It was another seven years before Brim came home and he looked exhausted. His family coddled and cared for him but several days later Thranduil showed up unannounced and asked the ellon to take a walk with him. Brim got up to comply but Ílima rushed forward to stop him.

“No! Brim you’re exhausted. I don’t think you should go out like this. Let us care for you.” she pleaded.

But Voronwë pulled her back and when she would have protested, said, “He’s not going to harm our Brim, my love. Let him go with Thranduil.” and looking at his gwador, added, “I trust him.” and Thranduil smiled, understanding just what that meant.

Thranduil led Brim deep into the forest and while he seemed physically fine it was plain he was mentally spent. Thranduil began to sing softly and Brim started to feel the magic in the land. In the soil, trees, rivers and even the wildlife surrounding them. And then he heard a flute begin a melody to accompany the king and Brim stopped where he was and listened intently. 

With his newfound memories, he knew it wasn’t the music of Aman where he’d thought the fairest music of all resided. Not the music of his Uncle Maglor. Who, at one time, he’d thought the best there ever was. That is until he’d come to Beleriand and had met the Iathrim Bard, Daeron of Doriath at the Pools of Ivrin, where King Fingolfin held the Mereth Aderthad, the Feast of Reuniting. 

There Daeron, representing Doriath, had played for their host and all there knew they were listening to one Blessed by Ilúvatar, Himself, for no sweeter sound had ever caressed their ears. He played an instrument of his own devising that he’d called a dulcimer and he would play it like a drum with his small mallets. But he plucked it like a harp when he sang and there was power in his voice. Images of such raw beauty assailed their senses many were reduced to tears, himself included.

But now he was hearing another voice of power accompanied by the sweetest, clearest flute he’d ever heard, touching upon his fëa and he began to heal. He knew who played the flute. Everyone did. Tinfang had arrived the same day Brim had. The same day Celúth and Sílluin had been born. And because of this all four had celebrated their begetting day together. And all within this forest knew the sound of Tinfang’s flute. 

But he’d never heard it in accompaniment with the king’s voice. But no! He knew about this too! This wasn’t King Thranduil. This was the Forest King and he was seeing him face to face under anar. And he realized that most of his mental exhaustion was because he was existing with a duality of personality - the before and the now. The memories from his former life and the experiences of his current life and his mind couldn’t meld them because he really was a different person this time, than who he’d become in his first life. 

As Celebrimbor, regardless of his choices and his good intentions, he’d still been arrogant and had looked down on all who weren’t Noldor. Back then he’d have never given any of the people living here the time of day. As Brim, he deeply loved all the people in his small world and knew they all had value. And he'd had no idea how to mesh these two personalities, shaped by two completely different experiences and environments.

But in recognizing that this was what was afflicting him and opening himself to the Forest King’s music, something he knew how to do as Brim - _not Celebrimbor_ \- and was the lifeforce of the Forest and the elemental magic of Tinfang’s melody, he began to feel strength and vigor filling him. As though the strength and might of the forest was joining with him and filling him with the joy of life and living and he felt his fëa ignite with purpose. And then, before he realized it the song had ended and he felt a sense of loss. As though the answers to all the questions he had ever had, had been just within his grasp only to dissolve into mist as he reached for them. And he felt the sense of loss deeply.

Turning stricken eyes towards Thranduil he saw that it was indeed Thranduil, for the Forest King was now gone. But Thranduil was smiling kindly at him and placing a hand on the ellon’s shoulder, he said, “You have been greatly missed, Brim and I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you back.”

“Do you feel like that all the time when you are here?”

“Yes. I am a woodelf and though I don’t have the same connection my Silvan brethren do to the woods, still, I am king and being king gives me a connection to the forest itself. It was the same back in Eryn Galen and I have been blessed with the same guardians in this land.”

“What guardians?”

“The Iarwain, of course. You were in Eriador, were you not?” and at Brim’s nod, said, “Did you not hear tales of the Iarwain there? Tom Bombadil and the River’s Daughter, Goldberry?”

“Aye. I heard the tales. But I thought they were just that - tales. I was born in Aman and lived with the ainu, yet it seems to me I missed most of the true magic in the world.” Brim said, and then, “So, are you saying this Bombadil and Goldberry are here in this forest?”

“Nay, they are here, but not in this forest. They are up north in a forest near to the Enaiduin. Legolas and Gimli went up there several years ago and came back reporting they looked much better than the last time they’d seen them. And it was there that they encountered a large population of the Onodrim, which makes my heart light and cheerful. To know that Fangorn is reunited with his Fimbrethil within this land is a miracle to me. It seems as though all the guardians and small elementals have fled Ennorath and are now within this land and I’ve been told that includes the Iarwain of all the lands of Arda. But to answer your question, the Iarwain that were in Eryn Galen and are now here, call themselves Harmony Goldenwand and Van Amberflash.” Thranduil smiled, and added, “And you saw the magic in Aman. You were just so used to it you stopped seeing it. But tell me. Have you truly never seen the small elementals that are all around us? I know you spent a lot of time with the Brothers who have our Tinfang. You never saw them as a child?”

“I...yes. I suppose I did. I saw them all the time, actually. But, as you say, it was so common I didn’t think anything of it as a child. In fact, I never gave it a second thought until this very moment.” and smiling, he looked at Thranduil with a relaxed and contented expression, adding, “When your song finished I felt I had lost something important. I was wrong. You gave me back something I’d forgotten I already had. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Brim. It wasn’t good enough to have you physically back, you see. We wanted _you_ back. We wanted _our_ Brim back.} Thranduil smiled, and then, “Or are you Celebrimbor now?” he asked, head tilted and looking at Brim in mild curiosity. There was no judgement in his expression, letting Brim know it didn’t matter what his answer would be. He would be accepted by them, regardless of who he professed to be. 

“I almost feel as though I’m both - except not. But I am Brim because that is who I choose to be. Which feels strange, in a way. I was Celebrimbor much longer than Brim, but Celebrimbor feels remote to me now. I still retain all the memories and knowledge of my former life and I think that’s it, isn’t it? It’s my former life. It’s not the life I’m living now and I like the life I’m living now. And I like who I am here, if that makes any sense?”

“It makes perfect sense to me. Then again, ever since these people came into our lives the things we had deemed important, like our customs and traditions, things we’d clung to in defense of the horrors we had grown used to, began to seem very unimportant to the life we lead with them now.” then his eyes widened and he grinned asking, “So! Now that you’re back, is there anything you’ve noticed or anyone you’ve met that surprises you?”

Laughing, Brim nodded and said, “Aye! Beardless Cîrdan! He looks a lot like your adar, actually. And he has the same dimples as your son. And once I have time to think about things, all those boring history lessons will make a lot more sense, since I was there for most of them. Strange what a little perspective brings you. All the names were just remote shadows to me and now I know they were real living people and not just some vague pieces on a battlefield or a strategy game board.”

“Indeed! Well, let me take you back to your naneth before she tracks us down with daggers drawn.” Thranduil smiled and was pleased when Brim laughed lightly in response. 

It seemed to Thranduil that the ellon really was back with them now and as they came to the junction where they would go their own ways, Thranduil said, “When you’re up to it, I know my children would really be happy to see you again. I want you to feel free to stop by anytime you like, Brim. Just like you used to.” and when the ellon looked down and colored, he continued, “You know, sometimes an adar misses things right under his nose. Apparently one of those things was how the friendship between you and Celúth seems to have changed. Your adar and I have already spoken about this and I told him my only wish is for the two of you to become reacquainted before you decide anything.”

“But...we are not of age yet.” he said hesitatingly.

“That’s alright. I don’t see any reason why you can’t come to an understanding beforehand. And if you think I’m being unorthodox I will tell you that I am being perfectly reasonable compared to my own adar-in-honor. He hinted around for decades before he bluntly told me to get it over with already.”

“He didn’t!”

“Not quite that directly, but close enough.” he smirked, “But I’m letting you know that I approve of your suit and would welcome you as my son-in-honor someday, if that is in your hearts.”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, Brim smiled shyly and said, “Thank you for that. Could you….could you please let her know that I’ll be by as soon as my naneth feels she can let go of me?” he said with not even a hint of amusement or irony, causing Thranduil to chuckle.

“Aye. I’ll break the news to her. But I’m sure her sister and brothers will also want your attention. Unless all of them already know and I really am as clueless as I think I am.” and as Brim’s eyes widened and his mouth worked, but no sound coming forth, Thranduil rolled his eyes and said, “I see. Well, get on with you then. I was joking about your naneth, but we both know that’s not too far off the mark. Take care Brim.”

~0~

Less than a year after Brim returned and he was back in the Forge. Only this time, the dwarves found they were working with the Great Celebrimbor now, though he still looked and acted like their Brim with his sunny nature and friendly disposition. But they were astonished by his knowledge and some truly remarkable works and inventions began to be produced within the delving now. With the combined knowledge of the four dwarven clans of the Dwarrowmir and the ancient Noldorin knowledge of Celebrimbor of Aman, who studied under both Mahtan and Mahal, Himself!

But it was within five years after his return, and after he’d shared his happy news that he and the king’s daughter were betrothed, that both Ulf and Torald ceased coming to the forge and Brim learned from Gimli that the brothers seemed to be succumbing to age and were at the end of their lives. He also shared that he felt that he and his Valda would also be joining them soon afterwards, as they all were approaching their millenia of life. Gimli was still cheerful, and though white of beard and slow with age, he boasted that he’d already lived thrice the lifespan of Durin the Deathless. And as he had lived most of his years with his beloved Valda and had lived to see his children wed, become parents, grandparents and even great grandparents, he felt his had been a life well lived.

Of course, Thranduil, Legolas and their kin were well aware of these tidings and had been spending as much time with their adopted kin as possible. Many times Thranduil would bring something he had cooked, prompting them to reminisce back to the days when he’d burn water and explode eggs. And he’d answer the only reason Valda wasn’t able to beat him with a wooden spoon was because his reach was longer than hers!

And so it was, five years after Ulf left the forge, that he passed quietly surrounded by friends and family. Two years later, Torald joined his brother. Eleven years after that Valda joined her brothers. And through it all, their elven friends were there to bid them farewell, though it felt like their hearts were being ripped from their chests.

Then the time had come for Gimli to join his Valda in death and this was especially grievous to his friends. As with their other friends, the families of Legolas and Thranduil, including Brim, were there to bid the dwarf farewell, as he was a great friend and they loved him dearly. 

The children of Gimli were there, of course and his descendants had already bid their grandsire farewell, as had the families of their elven friends. But Thranduil and Legolas were there till the last with Gimli’s children, Gloin, Oin and Liss, as they stood vigil over their friend and their presence was welcome as they had known and loved them their entire lives. 

They’d already bid their friend farewell and as he passed he seemed to be surprised and ended his life by saying, “Oh!” and passed on as though in surprise at something he had discovered. And as the days and weeks passed and all their respects paid and the protocols of the Wake and Interment seen to, the elves were less merry for a time, for the loss of their friends bit deeply. 

And many of them thought they understood why Lord Xin had never again been as close to individual members of the dwarven clans as he’d been to those in his beginnings. While Thranduil gained new respect for Elrond’s strength at entertaining the edain - the descendants of his twin brother Elros - only to see them age and die after a very short time. Over and over again.

But eventually they began to smile again and laughter would soon follow and they learned a lesson that many of their race would never learn - to enjoy their blessings and be happy for the days they were given and appreciate the people they had in their lives. Even if it was for a short period of time. In this, it was Brim who helped facilitate this due to his continued work with the dwarves, many of whom were Gimli and Valda’s descendants and kin.

And there came the time when they’d even been able to recreate the Palantiri, though Brim had needed the help of Lin and Thranduil to awaken them. When Brim had explained what he wanted and the theory behind it, they’d called to Li and Nelora to assist them, for Brim had explained that his daeradar had taken to imprinting some of his own _grace_ meaning his flame imperishable, to activate the Palantiri which is what gave them their almost sentient quality.

Brim understood the reasoning and the passion that drove Fëanor to do what he’d done. He’d loved the work of his hands and inadvertently or intentionally, the first time it’d happened the creation of his hands had taken on a life of its own and were - at that time - the finest work he’d ever done. And so he’d repeated the process each and every time he made something he was passionate about.

But Brim now believed that in doing so, repeatedly, he had diminished himself and this was probably one of the reasons he’d been so susceptible to Morgoth’s lies and lacked the inner strength to withstand the blow of having his greatest creation stolen and inadvertently causing his own adar’s death by insisting Finwë guard his silmarils. 

Brim was sure Fëanor hadn’t truly valued the silmarils over his adar’s life, but that had certainly been the outcome. Brim now wondered what would have happened if only Fëanor had worn the silmarils and been accompanied by Finwë. The Trees would still have died, true, and Formenos looted, certainly! But that would have been the end of it. Nobody would have died. Not Finwë. And none of the Falmari would have been harmed. Alas! If only…..

Knowing what he knew now, Brim’s theory was two-fold. First, with more people combining their gifts, only a small portion of their _grace_ would be needed to bring about the same result as his daeradar’s Palantiri. And secondly, the mixture of their _grace,_ their flame imperishable, from eldar, atani and maiar, should make the palantiri accessible for everyone to be able to use with negligible effort from the user. An improvement of his daeradar’s design. The fact he believed this without a hint of pride said everything about his character.

And then of course….”But what about the dwarves?” Lin asked.

Brim was silent a moment, thinking, and Thranduil silently assured Lin that Brim’s was a rare mind even among the eldar. Then Brim shook his head, saying “Nay. They are mortal and I will not risk them. If there is even a small chance it will harm or shorten their lives then no. I will not.” and Lin had to concede they were dealing with unknowns and she didn’t wish to risk them either.

Brim’s Keystone and Palantiri

Brim had created a keystone he wished to charge and five palantir that he wished to tune to the keystone. The keystone would act as a relay directing the thought of the caller to the one at the other end of the call. He hoped that using the keystone would reduce the energy required from the sender as the keystone would provide the energy to complete the transmission.

“But what if you are right next door to the one you’re trying to contact?” Lin asked.

“Would you really use this to do that? Or would you walk next door?” Thranduil asked, wondering about her contrariness this day.

“Or use a bird.” Li said, lifting a brow to his sister.

“Aye! This isn’t an introduction of something to replace something. This is something to make communicating over vast distances quicker and easier. And I’m sure we'll run into issues I haven’t accounted for. That is why we must introduce them slowly and adjust them as problems reveal themselves.” Brim said.

“So what do you want us to do?” Nelora asked.

“I will need us to form a link and then I will charge the keystone first. Once that is done it will be a simple matter to charge and link the communication stones to it. If this works as I believe it will, it will require very little personal energy and it will take very little personal energy to activate them. We will run a test right here in this room.”

“And then what?” Lin asked.

“And then we will each take one and test them from our homes. I would like the other two given to homes that weren’t involved. Perhaps your adar and the brothers.”

Thranduil could feel Lin wishing to object and sent a gentle, _please don’t…._ and felt her mind settle and sent a loving caress to her. They would need to speak later.

As they created the link to charge the keystone, all were focused on the link and Brim was directing and charging the keystone and then branching it out towards the other stones when two lights appeared within Lin and another two within Nelora. Alarmed, Thranduil tried to break the link, but it was too late and towards the end of the power transference, it appeared to all of them that the new lights had been drawn into their link. 

When it was done, none were spent, just as Brim had said, and Thranduil quickly scanned his wife to see if the babes had taken an injury and Li did the same for his Nelora. However, all seemed well with both Nelora and Lin insisting they were fine, but all there wondered if there would be any repercussions.


	56. Continued Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short note to advise that when I posted the previous chapter I had a plot bunny that wasn't fully developed. Of course, the thought finished and I'm afraid that if you read that chapter right away something changed. It's not much, but if you wish to see the change all you need to do is go back and reread the last 2 paragraphs. Apologies for the inconvenience.

It was discovered during the priming of the palantiri that both Lin and Nelora were with child. This surprised Lin and Thranduil as it did Li and Nelora. Lin had joked that since she and Li had probably been a surprise to their parents so they had been surprised in return. For it had been close to seven centuries since the arrival of Finius and Findir and the same for Jiao and Jian.

This pregnancy was different for both as the sister-in-honors spoke often and confided feeling their children touch their fëar from time to time. Poor Brim mostly forgot his enthusiasm for testing his palantir and he was greatly concerned for the welfare of both women, as he’d somehow managed to blame himself for it. Thranduil, knowing he was a conscientious young ellon, had taken him aside and had done his best to dissuade him from feeling responsible.

“Brim, while I appreciate and commend you for your concern, in this case it’s unwarranted.”

“But…”

“Please hear me out.” and bent one of his king looks on the ellon to quell anymore objections, “I strongly suspect this has been engineered and had nothing to do with your palantir or our link.”

“But wh...” Brim began, then clamped his mouth shut, his eyes widened in comprehension, and Thranduil smiled grimly, saying only, “Just so.”

Sighing, Brim asked wistfully, “Do you think it will be soon?”

“There’s no telling. I have a feeling that much more time has passed in the outside world than we are aware of here. We still mark time with ithil and anar. We still have regular seasons. Yet those mountains outside this valley are perpetually locked in ice and never change.” and seeing the downcast look in Brim’s eyes, smiled gently, adding, “Don’t look so downcast, Brim. It will play out how it will and there’s nothing we can do about it. So we must live our best lives and that includes finding our life-mates and all the joys that come with that, including parenthood. I find I look forward to the day when I can hold your child - my grandchild - in my arms and know they were brought into the world with love and will never know strife, but rather a world in peace.”

And smiling, Brim said, “Yes. I see what you are saying and you are right.”

“I’m glad you understand that, Brim. I am, indeed, always right. Especially as your future adar-in-honor.” Thranduil smirked which elicited a chuckle from the ellon, “But all joking aside, the palantir have actually been quite useful in gaining critical information between my Lin and our Nelora. That their experiences are identical has been very enlightening. I suggest you carry on with your experiments with them and let us know if there is anything you wish us to try or do with them.“

“Thank you, I will. And after that I’ll work on expanding them.”

“Have you thought how you will do that? Because if you haven’t I have a suggestion.”

“I’d love to hear it.”

“Keep doing as you have, getting people used to them. A keystone and several of the palantir in places like our villages, Caren Galen, Limric - you get the picture. Pretty much every city, town, village and delving within the valley. Then I’d create one Master-Stone and place it in Xiānggélǐlā since it is well elevated and almost directly in the center of the valley. Then…”

“Then we can prime all the keystones to the master-stone!” he said excitedly, laughing in the sheer exhilaration of a problem solved.

“Exactly. It is also a city with many people of extraordinary talents and abilities. You’d have no problem getting a large cross section of people that would be able to suit your purposes in priming the stone.”

“Is it really pronounced Shangri-La? Because I’ve heard it and can’t replicate it. My adar has given up and just calls it the capital city. Or Lord Xin’s city. It probably doesn’t help that he’s said it in front of people like Mei Li, Yenay, Li or Lin. They don’t laugh at him. But they do that smile thing they do.” Brim said, rolling his eyes.

“No - but it’s close enough and I don’t really care if they don’t like it. They should have named it something pronounceable if that meant so much to them.” Thranduil sniffed, adding, “And I once endured a lecture on syntax, palatal speech settings and pronunciation from Aiwendil over certain languages. I still find it amusing that the Fëanturi learned Lord Xin’s language so they would know when he was cussing them out. And it wasn’t lost on me that _they_ never spoke it.”

“I remember that story.” Brim chuckled, “It was the day I got my memories back. Thank you for that! It wasn’t only diverting when I needed it the most, it’s still one of the best stories I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“I’m glad and I’d be lying if I didn’t admit it was the most surreal experiences of mine.”

“I can imagine. I’ve never had any dealings with them. Not even separately. I’d see them at Feasts from time to time. But they were among the ones who rarely made an appearance. What were they like? Because it sounds like Lord Xin has had extensive dealings with them.”

“He’s not spoken of them to me. I know they helped him take our kin out of Aman in defiance to Lord Manwë, but only towards the end when it’d been noticed they were disappearing. But as for my own impression? They’re weird. Absolutely strange creatures! And the fact they’re part of Ilúvatar’s Thought should disturb me - and yet it doesn’t. Rather it shows He has a sense of humor. He made _us_ after all!” he smirked.

“I really like the way you think. Since gaining my memories I have a perspective I didn’t have before and I’m so grateful for it. There was a time I didn’t think those born of Ennorath had the same advantages we had in Aman. The access to knowledge and wisdom. I’m so glad to know how wrong I was.”

“Well, you were young. It takes many years to realize we don’t know everything. We all go through it.”

“But I was born during the Years of the Trees. You were born after anar arose in the First Age.” Brim protested.

“Yes, I thought that too. Then I recalled you left our world early in the Second Age and are just returned. That is almost two ages that you missed. And even if you had been immediately re-embodied, Aman seems to be a place that is stuck in time - static, if you will. I, on the other hand, had at least an Age trading with the mannish clans and I can assure you their minds are quite flexible and constrained by naught. Since they don’t have the time to see if something works or not they just plunge in head first and their attitude is _either it’ll work or it won’t._ That sort of thinking has improved their lot to an astonishing degree. Though Círdan assures me that it cost the land greatly.”

“Which explains why all the elementals are here?”

“I think so. The Iarwain that reside here left before we did. The poison of Sauron was just too great. The spiders that are now my wife’s pets were once the plague of my forest. They are the last descendants of Ungoliant. Nay! Don’t look like that! You are wearing their silk. My dearest Lin tamed them long ago.” Thranduil chuckled at the alarmed look on Brim’s face.

“Twenty years ago that wouldn’t have even bothered me. I didn’t know what dark things there were in the world. I sometimes wish I could go back to that.” he sighed.

“Nay! Say rather that you now have an appreciation for how unspoiled this land and its people are, compared to what you’ve seen in Ages past. Because I can assure you that all Lord Xin had to do to convince us to come here was invite us to look at it. Well, that and telling us he had all our kin.” Thranduil smiled.

“Aye. Once again, you have the right of it. My siblings have asked me what it was like back then and I haven’t felt like talking about it. I felt it was something to forget about and put behind me. They have honored my wishes, but now I think I should speak of it. Adar was there. Naneth was as well and both survived the destruction of Gondolin. Perhaps those tales should be shared, but I’ll have to talk to them about that. There is much to be said about ignorance being bliss. Perhaps those horrors should stay in the past.”

“Except we both know that it’s not all in the past. It is also in our future. They should know so they will know what is expected of them.” and at his stricken face, added gently, “You might as well practice. You will be an adar some day and it will fall to you and Celúth to prepare your own children. But I have a feeling that by the time this matters you’ll be a great great great andaeradar and won’t be able to tell who belongs to who. You’ll just know they’re yours.”

“That doesn’t sound possible.”

“When Legolas’ naneth died in childbirth with our daughter I never thought to see them again. When I came here I found my daughter wed, with three sons. They each had three children. By the time I finally figured out who belonged to who, they’d all grown up, wed and I think they are still having children. I have no idea how many there are or who begat who at this point, but if I saw them I'd know they were of my House.”

“I...I actually think that’s wonderful. I’m very happy for you.”

“Thank you, but I fully expect to lose track of all of them and I’m counting on you to start that tradition within our own village.” he said as he left for home, followed faithfully by his current Hûgh, throwing over his shoulder, “Don’t disappoint me!”

~0~

The babes for both Lin and Nelora didn’t gestate for a year as was normal, but rather arrived just nine months later - just as mannish babes do. Thranduil had barely been able to get to Lin to their bed when the first babe made her entrance into the world. He also hadn’t had time to call anyone to attend them and it was his children who’d had to help him, something he would never have allowed had he a choice in the matter. But he really couldn’t do this alone because there were two. They would learn the same had occurred in Li’s household as Nelora gave birth the same day as Lin.

His daughter came first and he’d barely handed her off to Sílluin, when his son entered the world within minutes and Lin exclaimed she hadn’t even had labour - at all. And Thranduil wondered how that was possible. He knew how the female body worked and he also knew why the body needed the labour. That she’d had none…..”Are you sure, my love?” and at her incredulous look, he waved an impatient hand and said, “I think you did and they made it painless. Don’t ask me how I know this, but remember what happened when they first came to be. This whole pregnancy has been different than the others. Why would this surprise you?”

“I suppose you’re right, my sweet Thranduil. Truthfully, I’m just glad it’s over.” she admitted and Thranduil thought this a strange choice of words. He’d reflect on this more than once.

And they were ethereal babes with pure white hair and eyes so deep a blue they almost appeared black. Stranger still, their pupils were also deep blue instead of black. But most unsettling of all was the awareness in their eyes. They had the look of ancient age within the depths of those eyes and it was disconcerting to say the least. Stranger still was they chose their own names and gave their parents their names in mindspeak. They were Bǎi. And Lin explained that Bǎi meant white, pure radiant light in her language. 

Then they’d heard from Li and Nelora that their twins had done the same thing. Born with liquid golden hair with the same otherworldly deep blue eyes with blue pupils, the single moniker they'd chosen was Càn - which meant bright and vivid illuminating light. It was then that Thranduil felt a sense of dread within the pit of his stomach. Thranduil trusted in the wisdom of Ilúvatar, but if this was what he thought it was…? _Oh Eru, No!_

And both sets of twins were strange, seeming to be two halves of a whole. Even the brothers, as quirky as they were and who had clung to each other their entire lives, even they were individuals. These were not - and they knew it! Then there was the fact that they grew at an accelerated rate and at one year of age they looked to be fifty, or what a seven year old child of the mannish tribes would look like in terms of growth.

The normal aging of the Elatanûz - and all of Thranduil’s children with his wife, Lin, were Elatanûz by blood as well as environment with the illuin starlight that saturated the land - meant that children aged slowly. So slowly that they didn’t reach adolescence until they were approximately three hundred and seventy five years of age. 

Then they slowly grew into adulthood physically, as Lin had in his care over four hundred and fifty years. When she’d arrived he’d thought she was fourteen, though she was four hundred and twenty. And over the centuries she slowly grew into womanhood, though when her family came for her, she still looked to be sixteen or seventeen years of age were she human. Or even an elf at fifty as opposed to their full growth at one hundred - at least the way it used to be. It hadn’t been until she reached one thousand years of age that she had been truly grown.

Just as their four other children were. Most were closing in on their first millennia and they still had some of the soft and rounded features of adolescence, but they’d almost reached their full height. And Thranduil was sad that his other children couldn’t form any sort of bond with them. When he tried to speak to them about this, they were serene and smiled and patted his hand as though to comfort him and said they would be leaving once they were fully grown - which they expected to be in less than ten years.

And at Thranduil’s stricken face, the female Bái said, “Dearest adar. You know we are meant for something else.”

“Yes. We must be off to learn the things we must learn or we will not be fulfilling our purpose.” the male Bái agreed.

“Can you tell me what that purpose is?”

“You know what that purpose is, Dearest adar.”

“But we may not divulge the particulars. Know that we love you, dearest adar. And that goes for dear naneth, as well.”

“Oh yes! We will love and cherish both you and our dear naneth forever. And who knows?”

“Perhaps one day after all this is over we will be allowed to be as the other Children of Ilúvatar.”

“But until that day, we must fulfill what we were created for.”

And giving Thranduil a light hug, they left to do whatever it was they did when they were alone. When he spoke to his wife, she was quiet for a moment and he thought her devastated, until she looked up and he saw that she was relieved. And seeing her husband didn’t understand she explained her reaction.

“I know this may be hard to hear, my sweet Thranduil, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to express it properly, but I’ve never been able to form a bond with them. I had thought it was some failing within myself, but your words tell me I was never meant to.”

“I think I understand and I have to say the same has occurred to me more than once. It seems they were born into our house, for whatever reason, and we’re nothing more than surrogates.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lin said, “So you felt it too. Or more accurately, you didn’t feel it either. I think this is so it won’t hurt when they leave.”

“Yes. It is also telling that none of the others were able to bond with them. And Eru knows they’ve tried.”

“Yes, I noticed that too. Oh Thranduil! I’ve felt so awful this past year and I can’t help but feel relieved that it’s not me. It’s not you and it’s not our children. It’s that they just weren’t meant to form bonds with us. At least, I know they’re fond of us, but it’s not deep. It's like they feel the same about us as they do for every living thing. The birds, flowers - even a nice breeze. They are sweet and guileless and enjoy everything. But they just don’t seem to feel deeply about anything.”

“They’re rather like the small elementals - without the mischief.” Thranduil said abruptly and Lin looked surprised and then, “Yes! That’s it! They really _are_ pure.” and then, “Oh Thranduil! That’s rather frightening.”

But Thranduil shook his head, “No! No it’s not at all! It’s heartening, actually. I know what they were saying when they said they were born for a specific purpose. Think about it. We were involved in something where we were all linked and the lights just appeared. Not in the usual way when a life begins. You’ve said so yourself.” 

“Yes, that’s true. And Nelora felt the same.”

"She said this to you? What else did she say?” Thranduil asked.

“Oddly enough, she seems to understand them more than any of us. She understands there won’t be a familial bond with these four.” Lin said.

“Does she know why? I mean...does she sense something in them the rest of us aren’t?’

“I think so. She said they are not of this world. She believes they are spirits sent by Ilúvatar for some special purpose.”

“Aye. And I can guess that purpose though I hope I am wrong. But take heart, my love. They said they hoped that after they did what they were meant to do, perhaps they would be allowed to be as the other Children of Ilúvatar.” Thranduil said.

“Oh I like the sound of that. It means they like us enough that they’d like to truly be part of our family. I think I would like that too. Even if it means I have to be pregnant again with them.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that, my love. Because that would probably be the only way that would happen.” he said and Lin knew he was sincere, for there was a complete absence of his usual lighthearted teasing.

Hugging him tightly, she said, “Don’t despair my beloved husband. I just know everything will come right in the end. I just know it.” and her husband returned her embrace and chose to believe her.

~0~ 

It had indeed been ten years when the Bǎi and Càn twins reached their full growth and then they disappeared never to be seen again. They would hear that they were spotted from time to time, but the last sighting put them at the entrance of the Palisor and nothing afterwards. It appeared they’d gone into Hildórien and none would lay eyes on them again for many ages - not that they counted ages here. For the very short time they’d spent with their families they’d left a strong impression but had left them feeling no pain at their disappearance. Very strange, indeed!

But it was after Brim and Celúth announced their betrothal, that seemed to light a torch under the youth of Gobellindë and the youth began pairing off and it was then that their parents began to see who their children had lost their hearts to. And for the next several decades, Coming of Age Ceremonies were also wedding ceremonies and to kick it off was Voronwë’s son, Noel who wed Aiwendil’s daughter, Ruolan. Then Aiwendil’s son Jin Hai wed Galion’s granddaughter, Lumorn. Voronwë’s son, Celon wed Legolas’ daughter, Xiaoli. Voronwë’s daughter Arianne wed Thranduil’s son, Finius - which meant Voronwë won the unofficial bet between all the adars as to who would get their children all married off first. 

But Voronwë declined because he considered Brim his child and it would still be several years before Brim and Celúth could wed. This meant it was Aiwendil who won, especially since it was only a month later when his daughter Jia Li wed Legolas’ son Alon.

From there on building projects were continuous, in order to keep up with the demand from the couples wishing to set up their own households. But nobody was kidding themselves that their children were leaving the nest. Rather they were building in close proximity to their parents, which suited their parents just fine. Legolas was probably in the best position to be able to offer his children an in-between home in the form of his cottages, until homes could be built for his children.

This came in handy as the next round of wedding took place with his son Balon wedding Li’s daughter Delieth. Her brother Delion wed Oropher’s daughter Raeneth. Oropher’s son, Faelon wed the former healer, Nestor’s daughter Tathren. Legolas’ daughter Liena wed the former captain of the guard, Telion’s son Orosser. 

Then came the time for Brim and Celúth to wed and to the surprise of all - except those involved - Thranduil’s daughter Sílluin chose to wed Tinfang Gelion. Then Li’s daughter Jiao wed Telion’s son Orondil - who was the twin of Orosser. Li’s son Jian wed Galion’s granddaughter Gail and finally Thranduil’s son Findir wed Galion’s granddaughter Calithiel - and the adults all breathed a sigh of relief as they’d managed to get all their children wed and now they could all look forward to grandbabies with none of the responsibilities! It was the next generation's turn!

~0~

It was a few centuries later that another change happened within the Dwarven Clans. All of them. Those reincarnated began to remember their previous lives by the time they came of age. Slowly and painlessly, as one remembering a pleasant dream. But by the time they reached maturity they knew who they were and who they had been. New souls were still born to them, but more and more those living were those that had lived before. 

Then great was the joy of the Elatanûz when they realized the gift that had been bestowed upon their dwarven friends. For they had been granted their own form of immortality and as they remembered their former lives they would seek out their friends to inform them that, yes, this was them and they were back for a time. This also meant that Gimli and his wife and family would periodically seek out Legolas and Thranduil to inform them they were back and great was the joy of those elves to know they had not lost their beloved friends after all.

Xin, as usual, reacted to the new developments with serenity. For he was ever a man who trusted in the Blessings and Mercy of Ilúvatar and he had never been disappointed in all his long life. And in all that time he’d never become as close to individual dwarves as those who had befriended him when he’d first arrived on their doorstep in the First Age. If he had a chance to renew ties of friendship with those, then great would be his joy.

Then it was that one day several young dwarves came calling on Xin at his home and when he opened the door tears started in his eyes as he beheld his friends, Durin, Dulan and Dalin of the Blackfoots and Alvon, Alvor, Argil, Alvira along with their kin Tavur, Radur, Darl and Bovol of the Stonefoots. Calling back into the house, he said, "Beloved! We have guests!" And then he opened the door wide to invite them in. Their reunion was a joyous one!

And the last thing that was surprising - though why it was surprising at this point is open to speculation - was that besides Gimli’s children, Glóin, Óin and Liss there appeared one who claimed to be Gimli’s adad, Glóin and his uncle Óin. Then kin Balin and Dwalin revealed themselves. And when Nori, Ori and Dori identified themselves it was certain now that the Longbeard clan was being recreated within the line of Gimli - much to his astonishment and pride. 

And when enough of that ancient generation came into their awareness and finding out that the Elvenking was on their doorstep, so to speak, they decided one day to go out and confront him. Gimli and his sons Glóin and Óin, decided they would go with them to make sure no mischief occurred, but as soon as the dwarves saw the elvenking out with his lovely wife, with his children and grandchildren surrounding and climbing all over him, they decided that the past should remain the past. 

And when Gimli insisted they go and introduce themselves, they were astonished by the king’s demeanor. This wasn’t the same ellon they’d met so long ago. And they were surprised when he pointedly asked where Valda and Liss were, until Gilmi’s sons took the hint to go fetch their amam and sister.

And while they waited for their arrival Thranduil showed the dwarves around pointing out the stonework fashioned by Valda and her brothers. Told them the story of how he witnessed an elderly dwarf once politely ask a tree if it could move its root just a smidge - with the tree complying - and finally the garden park that Gimli and his kin had presented to he and his wife as a wedding gift.

When Valda and Liss returned with their kin, Thranduil and Lin announced that what they needed now was a feast and Valda smirked and said, “I hope you’ve kept up your cooking skills now you have a wife to cook for you.”

“It’s not my wife I had to worry about. It was my daughters. They slowly wheedled my secrets out of me and then very sweetly began barring me from my kitchen. It was quite vexing. But they are wives and naneths now, with their own kitchens to monopolize.” he then pulled out a spherical object affixed to a chain, about the mass of a chicken egg and stared at it. This was one of Brim’s new inventions - a mini palantir for short distance calls.

Then those watching saw it light up with an image they didn’t recognize and heard, “Hello ada! What do you need?”

“Nothing. Gimli and his kin are all here and we need a feast! Grab up everyone you can and come on over.”

Silence, then “Well, why don’t you all come over here? I have more tables than you do. Just bring something. If we all bring something then we’ll have lots of somethings to feast on!” he said merrily and Thranduil laughed lightly.

“That is a fine idea, son! We’ll be right over. I’ll bring the drink!” and looking over at the dwarves who were staring dumbfounded at him, he smirked and added, “There’s lots of strong able bodied dwarves here!”

Gimli just smirked and said to his kin, "Elves! Candyfloss between the ears, I tells ye! Every last one of 'em!"


	57. Stranger Danger!

Those inside the valley had no sense of time and simply lived their lives as they always had. They had continued to prosper and they had never suffered any of the dread things that had afflicted them while they’d lived in ennorath. Fell things such as famines and droughts were not known to them there. It was as if they were within their own Blessed Realm. 

In the outside world, things had moved apace under the dominion of man. Civilizations had risen and fallen, most being lost to the mists of time. No one recalled that there had been other races in the world. People such as dwarves and elves were relegated to fairy tales of the fanciful variety and bore no resemblance to their true origins. If nothing else, it could be said that not all of the small fëarie elemental had left those lands of the mannish tribes. 

It also seemed that a few of the dark creations of Morgoth and Sauron had made it into the world before the mannish tribes had finished them off once and for all. Though those legends were still passed down from one generation to the next. Tales of dragons, ogres, goblins and trolls were used by parents as a way to frighten their children from exploring a world that was still hostile to them.

In all that time, the Elatanûz had kept to themselves and prospered and grew. No one had tried even once to venture out into the outside world. No one was curious to see what was going on with mankind. They were peaceful and happy and lived in contentment. But that is not to say that they were completely unaware that things in the outside world might stumble upon them and this caused them unrest at times, for all they wanted was to be left in peace.

Certainly, in the last few decades, they had begun to see strange glinting flying machines traveling overhead. This caused great fear until they realized they couldn’t be espied from the air. Ilúvatar’s shield still protected them. Then came the day when one of the flying machines seemed to be in distress. All could see it flying erratically over head and that smoke was trailing from it. As it cleared their valley it wasn’t long before they heard a great explosion as it crashed. Not having any idea how many souls such a thing could hold, for they perceived it was a device mankind had invented to travel, they mourned for those they assumed had perished. 

It wasn’t a week later that found the survivors making their way through a tunnel they had long thought collapsed. The dwarves had come to Xin in a panic and having hid themselves from the newcomers. They were being led by a very tall individual and they felt something….odd, emanating from him. They couldn’t see his face and didn’t know how he had found the mountain passage, but assumed he was with the other survivors, for no one lived in these mountains to their knowledge. Not since the land had changed millennia ago. 

The newcomers were brought to Xin within his throne room where he would hear petitions and this was also the same building where their Council Chambers were located. It was basically their Realm Business Building where all such matters were conducted. It was also their least used building, for the realm ran itself with their own elders, kings - dwarves and one elf - and the mayors and chieftains of their cities and towns.

The one leading them had taken one look at the people in Xin’s Audience Hall and had fallen on his knees and began speaking quickly in a language that was familiar, but dissimilar enough that Xin had problems following what he said. Xin looked at his maia advisors, Pallando and Alatar and they had an astonished look upon their faces. 

Brow lifted in inquiry, he asked, “You know this language?”

“It’s Quenya, my lord Xin.”

“Thank you. That is completely unenlightening. What is he saying?” he asked wryly, but before they could respond, the man pulled back his hood and all saw he was an elf. “I speak Sindarin, my lord.”

“Indeed? We actually speak the ancient language of Qenya - our first language. But no need to quibble over semantics. Please rise.” Xin said and as the ellon made to comply, asked. “May we have your name? And how is it that you have been in the realms of men all this time?” 

“I am Maglor Fëanorion.” 

“Ach! He brings the Doom of Mandos upon us!” Pallando exclaimed and Maglor flinched at the words.

Xin raised his hand and said, “Speak not of Dooms to me. Lord Námo is my friend. If Ilúvatar has brought this ellon to us then he is to have refuge with us.” 

“How is the Doomsman of the Valar a friend of yours, sire?” Maglor asked fearfully.

“He and his siblings once assisted me in stealing close to five hundred thousand elves from Aman.” and then smiled when the ellon’s mouth dropped in astonishment. 

“Please, sire. What is this place?” he asked faintly.

“This city is called Xiānggélǐlā. And we have been here since the Third Age. In fact we have been in these lands since before the Sun first rose. This place was once close to Cuiviénen and it still encompasses Hildórien, the land where I first awoke.”

“You are one of the Unbegotten?!” he exclaimed, “But you are a man. But wait...your flame is strange. Not eldar. But not mannish either.” he shook his head as if trying to clear it, “I...Forgive me, sire.”

“It’s not important.” Then he signaled for the men with the elf to be taken to chambers that had been prepared for them within the Council Hall. Chambers rarely used over the years, but there nonetheless when council discussions had been many and lengthy due to their labours in the Third Age. Then addressing Maglor once more, “If you don’t mind I’d like to ask you a few more questions.”

“Of course, sire.”

“Why did you not join your kin when the eldar left these lands. You must be the last ellon left on Arda outside of this valley.”

“After the War of the Ring, I had thought to go to Eryn Lasgalen and just….lose myself there. But I tarried too long and by the time I got there that great forest was gone and so were the elves who had lived there. And I just couldn’t trust that I’d be welcome in Aman. Besides, the Falathrim were gone. Imladris and Lothlórien were gone. Even the Onyalie of Fangorn were gone. All those lands were deforested and barren. Well, except for the mannish towns that had sprung up. But they held no allure for me.” he concluded with a sigh.

“I see. Well, most of those elves are here now. The rest sailed, I believe. But those that I took from Aman were those who I believe you call Teleri, as were those in Eryn Galen. Those of Lothlórien had joined that community by the Fourth Age and they migrated here with the rest. I even have some from Imladris, but not many. King Thranduil is still their king.”

“King Thranduil? I know this name. He was a great warrior king. The last Elvenking in ennorath.” 

“Well, he is still the last Elvenking in ennorath.” Xin replied with a smirk. 

“What will happen to me, sire?”

“That depends entirely upon you. We may decide to allow you to stay. We are the last of your kind here, afterall. Living in the outside world must have been a bit of a trial to you.” 

“It has been worse at times than when Morgoth spread his evil upon the world, sire.” 

“Please sire, what of the curse?” Pallando asked.

“Do you think a curse is stronger than Ilúvatar?” 

Startled, the maia merely shook his head, no. 

“Then cease your worry. He may decide not to stay with us.” And then addressing the ellon, “But know you must come to a decision quickly. We really only need to decide what to do with those you brought with you. They are men of the outside and they will not live long here regardless of the starlight that blesses this land. What would be the crueler fate? To live out their lives here or to return them to their world?” 

“The world out there is in a great conflict. I have heard terrible things. I’ve seen worse. But now they are trying to create a great weapon that can destroy an entire city and leave the ruins a wasteland for ages if not forever.”

“Oh dear. And what do these men have to do with that?” Xin asked.

“They are engineers and scientists and I believe from what I’ve heard of their speech they were on their way to help create this terrible weapon.” 

“What are scientists?” Xin asked.

“A new term for alchemist. The term fell out of favor because those using it were trying to recreate the old knowledge of Sauron with disastrous results. They called it evil magic and would burn those dabbling with it. So they renamed so the earnest ones simply trying to understand elements wouldn't be branded as sorcerers.”

“Then perhaps we could do the world a service by keeping them here with us and away from a world that certainly doesn’t need such a weapon loosed upon it. I take it you know their speech? Would you consent to translate for us?” 

“I would sire. And if you decide it, I would like to offer my fealty to you.”

“Don’t be too hasty. There is another king here after all. You may wish to reside with King Thranduil.” 

“I doubt I would be welcome. My brothers and I destroyed his home a very long time ago. We may have even killed members of his family. I would not wish to cause him any discomfort or anxiety.” 

“I take it from your words that you were involved?” 

“Aye, for the oath drove us. They would be in Doriath even now had me and my kin not destroyed their home.” 

“I hardly think so, especially since it was the Valar who sent the land, including their home, beneath the waves.” Xin said disdainfully.

“Still sire, I was born and grew up in a city within Aman and those were my happiest memories. If I could stay here I could perhaps make myself of some use to you and your people. Truly, I would prefer to go out into the Dark Void than go back out into the world mankind has created.” 

“Very well. We will speak more, you and I. But for now you will all be taken to chambers to refresh yourself. Food will be brought to you as well. Then I will wish to talk to these men and I will need you to inform me what they say. The words that I heard from their minds are not familiar to me. But I could feel their anger and impatience. There is a heavy darkness within them that disturbs me.” 

“Yes, sire. I have felt it too. But I just couldn’t let them die out there. I just couldn’t.” he said miserably and Xin understood that the ellon had been paying a penance for a very long time for the sins he had committed in his past. He was an open book to Xin and the king knew this was by design of the ellon. He was very old and powerful, but he had determined not to hide anything of himself from the king. Nodding, Xin had the ellon led away.

After they were all gone he retired to his Council Chambers with his Advisers to discuss this turn of events. Never before in all their history had they ever had their borders breached. Xin strongly suspected that the men were incidental. All this was Ilúvatar’s way of showing forgiveness and mercy to the ellon. Their AllFather had forgiven and deemed the ellon worth saving.

“Now explain to me what this Doom of Mandos is.” he asked. 

“It was a curse placed upon the Noldor for the evil they committed in the kinslaying at Alqualondë instigated by Maglor’s father, Fëanáro. And even if that ellon never raised his hand to another of his kin, which I don’t believe as he swore the Oath, he did participate in that and we all know he had a hand in the other two kinslayings as well. And even after it was all done, he and his last remaining brother killed again to take the silmarils that were taken when Morgoth was defeated.” Pallando said bitterly. 

Putting some pieces together from what he’d recalled of his long ago conversations with Thranduil - a survivor of the Doriath kinslaying - concerning the Brothers, Xin asked, “He was one of those who took those children out into the forest and left them to die there, yes?” 

“The princes of Doriath? No. That at least can’t be laid directly at his door. It was those who served Celegorn in revenge for his death. Though how they thought killing babes was noble I’ll never know. They were only five years old, for Eru’s Sake!” Alatar supplied sadly.

Eluréd and Elurín had long since revealed themselves and great had been the joy of those within Cîweryn Galen. And once they’d done so, it was revealed that Lindoron was none other than Daeron the Minstrel, who had found and rescued the lads, raising them as his own. Then it was that Daeron had become the darling of the realm - much to his chagrin! Thranduil had simply been glad all had been revealed and they were no longer living in the shadows.

“I take it this Oath was more than just mere words.” Xin queried.

“Aye! Words of Power created it. It drove them. Compelled them. It was like a madness descended upon them whether they Willed to stop or no.” Alatar agreed. 

“Perhaps, but those that followed them and participated swore no oath and they happily slaughtered their kin without batting an eye.” Pallando said sharply, adding, “And Maglor may not have killed those young princes, but that didn’t stop him from stealing their nephews.”

“Explain that, please.” truly appalled at what he was hearing. He supposed it was always there to hear, but he’d never thought he’d meet any of those involved.

“It was the last kinslaying, sire. Eluréd and Elurín’s sister, Elwing, had grown up and wed by then. To Eärendil of Gondolin. They had twin sons, Elrond and Elros. Maedhros and Maglor took the sons and said they wished to trade for the silmaril or they would kill them. Knowing what they’d done to her brothers, she understandably thought them dead and threw herself over the cliff wishing to join them in death. I believe you know the rest of that story. But tis said once the silmaril was beyond their grasp, their sanity returned and they raised the lads as their own. It is even said that the lads grew to love them, but….” Alatar trailed off.

“And this ellon spoke this Oath?” 

“Yes, sire. You have to understand that when the sons swore the Oath they were being loyal to their father and their father was in the throes of intense grief as his own father had been cruelly murdered by Morgoth. Finwë was the second death in Aman and it was a death caused by malice. And before you ask, the first death was Fëanor’s mother who faded and died after his birth. She gave too much of herself in his forming within the womb. She left nothing for herself.” Alatar explained. 

“Ai! So much grief for one family! It does not excuse the taking of innocent life, but an Oath sworn in grief should not have such power over the entirety of a life. We must see to it that he is freed of it.” 

“How do you propose to do that, Sire?” Pallando asked in honest curiosity for he’d never known anything that could break the Oath and release them from the Curse. It was why Mandos had cursed them after the Oath had driven them to kinslaying within an hour of swearing it, for he foresaw the grief they would cause in the pursuit of it. 

“I actually have an idea for that. But first I wish to ask - these silmarils - they are all accounted for? This ellon seems to have been freed from seeking them since the drowning of Beleriand. Correct?”

“Aye! Fëanáro was pretty specific in naming every individual or entity who he’d wage war on if they stood in his way. He, however, never mentioned the elements, themselves. A loophole Ilúvatar exploited shamelessly, it would seem, as one is in the heavens, one is in the sea and one is in the earth out of the reach of mortal and immortal alike.”

Chuckling, Xin smirked, saying, “I actually think you are right that Ilúvatar put an end to their madness in a way only He could accomplish, whether the participants realized it or not. But we will leave that for later. This ellon would not have been brought here if there was to be no redemption for him. And I believe he was brought here for this purpose. This was no happenstance.”

~0~

When Maglor and the men were brought again before Xin, he proceeded to question the men, through Maglor. They would learn that it was the year one thousand nine hundred and forty three of the Seventh Age, which was also the fourth age of man. Maglor had been witness to their greatness and their evil. He explained how they were in the midst of a world war for the second time in just a couple of decades - as though the first time hadn’t been horrific enough - and the carnage they inflicted upon one another made the first age look like a minor skirmish in comparison. He also told them that mankind's numbers were vast and numbered in the billions, so killing one another in the millions was no exaggeration. And as the Elatanûz liked to play with numbers as a pastime, all there knew exactly how many people that meant and were absolutely appalled!

The men who had crashed landed, had been flying in something called a aeroplane. They had been on their way back from Japan, where they had been consulting with their allies there. From what Maglor could glean, both peoples committed atrocities upon their enemies that sounded orcish in nature. The men said they had been blown off their course after refueling and they honestly had no idea where they were. They assumed they were in the mountains of China and according to Maglor, they weren’t far off. 

The men called themselves Germans and they were Stephan Müller, Hans Schmidt, Werner Vogel, Heinrich Schreiber, Otto Sommer and Franz Busch. All said they were as Maglor had said, either scientists or engineers. They also insisted they were very important men and could pay for their transport out of the region, though it hadn’t been lost on them that everywhere they looked seemed to be decorated with the purest and most magnificent gemstones they’d ever seen in their lives. They’d all made mental notes to return to plunder this backwards place, not caring in the least that it was the most beautiful city they’d ever beheld. Anything of beauty belonged to them. Period! Their demeanor was sneeringly superior, arrogant, pompous and in every way disrespectful. Thoroughly unpleasant creatures in Xin’s opinion. 

They assumed Xin was a holy man of some kind and they believed they were in a monastery. And they thought this because that was where Maglor had said he was taking them when they were in danger of freezing to death in the mountains. After they were questioned to Xin’s satisfaction he had them led away again and requested Maglor stay for he had more questions for the ellon alone. 

“Is this place close to us, Maglor?” Xin asked. He wished to know if there were, indeed, manish settlements near them. 

“Yes, sire. There are several, in fact. And if I may say so they have somewhat of the same look as yourself and some of your people, though they have greatly diminished, as all the mannish clans have diminished. They seem to have arisen some five thousand years ago. Perhaps some of your clan were sundered from you in the First Age?” he said and then hastened to add as he saw the looks of alarm in Xin and his Advisers. “They are nothing to fear. I swear it. They are men who have entered religious orders and have separated themselves from the world. Many of these men are how I’ve learned of the goings on in the outside world and that is why they found their way there - to escape the violence of the world. My most peaceful days have been spent with them. And for whatever reason they’ve never once expressed the least bit of curiosity over my, eh, lack of aging over the years.”

“And how did you find these men?” 

“I saw the crash and found that most had survived and I was leading them back to the monastery I’ve been residing in for the last several decades, when a fierce snowstorm descended upon us and I must have gotten turned around. We were driven into the cave to find shelter from the storm and once I was inside I recognized the dwarf works and thought to find more substantial shelter, not for an instant believing there could possibly be any dwarves left. But to answer your question, yes, there is one quite near here. They live on a mountain top. It is called Yumbulagang and this land you dwell in is now called Tibet.” 

“There was a time when this land was the end of the world. To our east were sheer cliffs that sprang out of the East Sea. It was from there that I would sail and take the Straight Road to Aman and approach the land from the West. That is how I came to know the Valarian siblings, Nienna, Irmo and Námo.” 

“And they helped you.” Maglor smiled gently, then sighed, “I greatly fear the Doom of Mandos. I fear I will never receive redemption from the evils I committed in my youth.” 

“We will see what can be done about that. I have a couple of ideas. But you must know by now you were never forsaken by Ilúvatar. How else do you think you survived for so long? How you managed to find your way here when I know we are locked away on all sides by mountains. I believe it may have been for your sake alone that the way was opened. We were sealed off from the world long ago and out of the Sight of even the Valar. Lord Námo even told me he could not pierce this part of the world. And no others have ever made their way to us before. Ever! There is a reason for that.” 

“Perhaps. But I fear I have brought evil to you. Those men are not good men. I had hoped to take them to the monastery to save them from themselves, as well as the world from their designs. The thing they propose must never come to be.” 

“That may be the other reason you were allowed to come here. Trust our Father Creator, Maglor.”

~0~ 

The Germans had been housed together in a comfortable set of chambers and they had been astonished at the modern conveniences they had found there. They had expected a monastery to be frugal and primitive. One thing they had determined was they had to leave here as soon as possible. Their presence was needed by their countrymen and they were essential to developing the weapon that would end the war that had started so gloriously for them. 

But when the Soviets and the Americans had entered as adversaries the tide had started to turn against them. Now they were fighting on too many fronts and their assured victory was in danger. The attack on the Americans was meant to divert them from supplying their allies with munitions. Who knew they could fight on two fronts with such ease! The Germans still believed their cause was just and that they were ordained to rule the world and nothing would hinder them from taking victory so long denied them. Especially not a bunch of rustic holy men.

Stephan Müller was their lead scientist and he was also an officer in the Wehrmacht. The project they were assigned to was the Uranprojekt and they were all part of the Reich Research Council. They all knew how important this project was and they all agreed that they must escape from this place as soon as possible. They determined that since the weather was temperate here, the storm on the other side of the mountain pass must have abated by now. 

They decided to break up into two teams and Müller would lead Sommer and Schmidt, and Busch would lead Vogel and Schreiber. Then they began what would be the worst murder spree the peaceful valley would ever see by killing the two Elatanûz men who came in to serve them their morning meal. This was accomplished by hitting them over the head from behind and then the calculated murder by slitting both unconscious men’s throats to make sure they could rise no alarm. 

Then the two teams went in opposite directions so they could determine how best to get back to the mountain pass and re-enter the tunnel that had brought them to this place. They would kill thirty more people before they were finally caught. And the ease in which they’d been caught once the alarm had been raised terrified them! 

Who  _ were _ these people?


	58. Death and Redemption

Thranduil, Lin, Voronwë and Ílima were all in Xiānggélǐlā on trading business and so Lin could visit her parents. They had also brought their youngest great great, several more greats (one loses track after so many generations) granddaughter, with them. Goluniel, who was one of the scions of Brim and Celúth, was of a scholarly nature and loved to spend her time in the libraries that dotted the land. She had completely devoured all the accumulated knowledge of the library Thranduil had set up in Cîweryn Galen to preserve the knowledge of their people dating back to Menegroth, but still thirsted for more. 

So, since they were already going, they had escorted her to the great library of Xiānggélǐlā that contained all the knowledge of the Elatanûz. It was a vast library and over the years the maia of every Lore had contributed to its contents. And in the years after the wood elves of Eryn Galen had arrived, copies of the lore contained in the Cîweryn Galen Library had been added to it and it was here that Ílima would accompany their granddaughter in her quest for knowledge. They didn’t know where she would go with it but she seemed to have inherited the insatiable curiosity of her grandsire Brim, without feeling the need to play with molten metal.

Thranduil, Voronwë and Lin bid them good day at the door, all agreeing to meet at midday to join Lin in a nice visit to Xin and Sililya’s for their midday meal and she cheerfully waved before practically skipping inside with a laughing Ílima trailing after her. And it was here that Lin also planted a kiss on her husband’s cheek to make her way to her parents so she could visit with them alone for a bit before the others joined her. Thranduil smiled, for she reminded him of her days of youthful enthusiasm - something she’d never lost over the years and what he found so charming about her. Then he and Voronwë went to see to their trading interests in the Merchant Quarter. Neither ellon would return.

~0~

Lin was in the sitting room with her parents, enjoying a cuppa when her head snapped up and with a cry, she collapsed. Xin and Sililya were so shocked they just froze for a moment before anxiously going to their daughter. Sililya quickly examined her and found no hurt upon her, but their beloved daughter was gone. Dead. And then she knew. 

“It’s Thranduil, beloved. She is gone because something ended him.” 

“Do you have them, my love?” Xin asked, anguished, for he loved them both dearly. The mere thought that they were gone was incomprehensible to him.

“I have Lin, yes. Thranduil tarries. And Sweet Eru! I see they are not the only ones! There are so many! But don’t fear, beloved. They can’t leave here. I was promised this from Ilúvatar, Himself.”

“Yes. Yes, of course, my love. Go to them and give them comfort. It must be the strangers and they must be captured and made to pay for their transgressions.” he said with cold anger.

“I think this rather settles the matter regarding them, don’t you think, beloved? They simply can’t be allowed to roam wild out in the mannish lands.”

“I agree, my love. The ease in which they have taken life must not be allowed to stand. What they have done here will never be allowed again.” Xin took a breath and said, “But I will take care of that part here. You go and prepare for the return of our loved ones. My fear is they will harm the dwarves who do not have access to your Halls.”

And Sililya’s eyes widened in horror and she exclaimed, “Oh no! Oh, you must warn them!”

“I know. I’ve already raised the alarm. They are being sought even now.” and kissing her upon the brow he bid her go and she vanished to her Halls.

~0~

Thranduil was just going about his business with Voronwë, when he saw three of the men. All knew of the strangers that had made their way into their Valley, but they should have been detained in the chambers Lord Xin had determined to hold them. Just about to question why they were there, one brought up something he wasn’t familiar with and with a loud report he barely had time to register, he suddenly found he was dead. 

And he knew he was dead. He was now in an unhoused form and he saw his body upon the ground with a red stain spreading on his chest. And he didn’t know how that had happened. He hadn’t even felt any pain. He had simply ended. Then he saw them kill his gwador as well and he'd seen how it had occurred. That thing in the man’s hand had exploded and a small projectile had hit his friend square in the chest and he too, ended. 

Voronwë’s unhoused spirit was next to his and he looked down upon his body and face-palmed. He looked over at Thranduil and said as clear as day, “Ílima is  _ never _ going to forgive me for this.” As dire as their circumstances were, Thranduil felt the mad urge to laugh, because he knew that Ílima would indeed give Voronwë a piece of her mind for this, though it wasn’t his fault. Of course, the first time hadn’t been his fault either and she still gave him grief over it. 

Then he felt a _pull_ and he resisted it, thinking solely of his granddaughter who was probably alone and frightened because he knew this would have ended Ílima - as it had the first time she’d lost her husband. And he didn’t wish to leave his beloved Lin not registering that in all probability this had also ended his wife. He was in shock and wasn't thinking clearly, for in his current state he'd be help to no one. Then he saw Voronwë disappear and knew he had answered the pull.

Then he heard her. Sililya. Only now she was the Lady Thúlwen of the Halls. “All is well, Thranduil. I have you. Follow the  _ pull _ and I will care for you until you are ready to return. I already have Lin. She ended as soon as you did, for such is your bond. Come to me, Thranduil.” And he trusted her and followed.

~0~ 

The shock that had gone through the valley at the news that thirty people had been killed shook their world. But that hadn’t been the final death toll. Fourteen had been dwarves and great was the grief over those deaths as such hadn’t happened since the sinking of Beleriand. Sixteen had been Elatanûz and as all were wed they’d taken their spouses with them in death. This brought the final death toll to forty-six, including the news that both Thranduil and Lin were part of that number. 

Great was their mourning and the keening that arose within the valley surely must be heard by all of Arda and unto the very Heavens of Ilúvatar, Himself. All came to pay homage to the King and Queen of Cîweryn Galen, as well as the others who had been lost, including the dwarves. They’d given their permission to have the death rites performed over their kin beside their Xinólië friends in shared grief, knowing full well this was something the Xinólië were unfamiliar with. All the bodies had been prepared and Úri, the current Stonefoot King, Oropher, the adar of King Thranduil and representing the realm of Cîweryn Galen and King Xin all spoke some words of grief and farewell before their bodies were set ablaze. 

The men who had invaded their land had watched stoically and there were those who wondered if they even had souls, so dispassionate they were over the deaths everyone knew they had caused. They didn’t know which of them had caused this and the men weren’t talking. Xin had already determined their fate. He was just waiting for the return of his loved ones before he carried out their sentence.

They weren’t bound - they didn’t need to be - nor did they try to resist or try and escape. They now knew it was futile. The ease in which they’d taken these people by surprise had completely misled them into thinking them harmless - weak. And they _despised_ weakness. How wrong they had been. As soon as they had killed Thranduil and Voronwë - the last in their killing spree - the alarm had arisen and those who’d killed the two ellyn soon realized their mistake as everyone around them seemed to instantly be aware of them and had quickly captured them.

They’d tried to use their weapons and found them useless against a people on guard. Firing the weapons they found that the bullets had stopped dead in the air and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Then they found the weapons ripped from their grasps with such force forefingers had broken and gashes had been left in their hands. It quickly became apparent that these people had a telekinesis power that not only shielded them, but could also be focused towards an attacker. 

When they realized they were at a disadvantage, they tried to escape only to find themselves frozen in place. Then they discovered the immense and frighteningly profound physical strength of these people as they watched one pull a large wagon over - without a horse and like a child would pull a red wagon toy - and threw them in the back, one handed, with no effort whatsoever! They had then been taken to the mountain where the stunted people had locked them all in a storeroom of stone where they now had no hope of escape. 

And even when they’d been given food, it was the tall powerful ones who placed a tray just inside the door. One time when they’d been served by a woman, they'd tried to rush her and she’d put up a hand and they’d all been flung against the wall and pinned there. And with a look of utter disdain on the her face, she'd completed her task and locked them inside once more. Then it was that they’d known they were beat. Defeated. And all because they’d underestimated these people. And the ease in which an unarmed people had defeated them left them with a deep feeling of disquiet. What if they’d unleashed a new enemy upon their Fatherland?

The dwarves and their souls were not among those that would be housed within the Halls of Thúlwen. They would have to wait a very long time for those souls to be reincarnated and their family members would be gone by then. The balance in their Dwarrow had been upset and the dwarves were hurting because of it. Xin felt for their pain and he was furious they had taken this hurt. 

The Elatanûz had taken it upon themselves to protect the dwarves since their beginnings and they had been quite successful in this endeavor. For this evil to fall upon them upset Xin greatly and he took it as a personal affront that these creatures had injured the dwarves in such a way. 

They didn’t have to wait terribly long for the return of those killed. It was, in fact, less than six months before they were re-embodied. Lady Thúlwen, who had never before had to care for one of her own, let alone so many at one time, was relieved when they began entering the bodies prepared for them by the Illuin Halls. She then began to ask them if they knew what had become of them. Part of the healing of the Spirit was to nurture them. Asking them how they had perished tended to agitate them and they took longer to come back. So Lady Thúlwen had learned  _ not _ to ask until _after_ they were re-embodied. 

She tended to those who were not her kin first and those were able to be processed quickly and released to return to their families with the warning that they would be called upon to bear witness against those who had taken their lives. And then it was time to deal with those of her own, though the second two had been a problem. She knew the story behind that and luckily she’d been quite willing to employ some rather ruthless tactics to break through that reticence.

Her daughter was well aware of what had happened. She’d felt her Thranduil end and had simply followed knowing she had no choice. It was the way of the bond and she realized why this always happened. It would have been impossible to live without half of yourself, after all!

Now she turned her attention to her son-in-honor. “Thranduil, do you remember how you ended?”

“Yes. I remember everything. And if I might say so, if I’d known how well I’d feel after dying I would have done this ages ago!” 

“Stop joking about such things, my love.” Lin chided. 

“I’m not joking. You know the old pain I would get in my back and leg from the war. It was bearable, but now all trace of it is gone.” 

“Well, we need to get you to Xiānggélǐlā. Xin will wish to see you right away. We’ve been holding those men since we lost you. He has already decided their fate, but he wants you to identify which one killed you. Once you have confronted them they will receive their punishment.”

“Has Voronwë returned yet?” Thranduil asked anxiously. 

“Yes. His wife looked to be in a bit of a snit over his death and had flatly refused to leave with him. But when I told her Goluniel had been quite traumatized over her death and didn’t she wish to show her granddaughter that she was returned, he convinced her that they had to be there for their family and it would be quite rude to keep them waiting. And that convinced her, thank goodness.”

“Oh good! Are they still here?”

“Yes. You four are the last and I thought it would help if you all left together.”

“What will papa do, mama?” Lin asked.

“You will see, my sweet. I think you will approve. Your papa can be very clever at times.”

After they had gone, Lady Thúlwen was seeing to the last of her duties, rather a bit of tidying up actually, when a bright light flared from the Illuin Basin, temporarily blinding her, much to her surprise. And then she smiled….

~0~ 

The men were brought forth before Xin and he had Maglor translate for him. He informed the men they were going to be banished from Istilien for the murder of fourteen dwarves and sixteen Elatanûz. He didn’t tell them that because all sixteen had been wed and bonded that they had actually been the cause of forty-six deaths. His people knew this and that was enough.

He then brought forth all those they had killed, including the dwarves that had miraculously appeared within the Halls of Illuin to the shock of everyone involved. They rightly attributed this miracle to Ilúvatar and knew this was a one-off and their AllFather was determined to make them whole. The shock on the men’s faces was palpable and satisfying to everyone of Istilien. The last thing they had expected was to be confronted by those they had killed. As it turned out all the men were guilty of killing at least two of the deceased. Then they became very animated and through Maglor they heard that the men were contending that they could not be held responsible for murder if there had been no deaths. 

Xin stood and addressed them, Maglor translating, “But you  _ did _ kill them. You saw for yourselves that they had died. You saw for yourselves that we held funerals not only for them but also for their spouses who died of grief for their loss. You saw for yourselves how we mourned for their loss. Just because they have been returned to us does not negate the fact that you took their lives. And now you will pay with your lives.” he concluded impassively. 

“You said we would be banished.” Müller shouted, rage contorting his face.

“And so you shall be. But I would not inflict you upon the world as you are now. No. You will have to die first.” 

And so saying the men were brought before the fountain. There they were forced upon their knees and Xin began a chant that was an incantation, Sililya joined with the rest of their considerable family and then it was taken up by all the Elatanûz. The fountain began to glow brightly and then solid looking orbs rose from the fountain and hit the men in their chests and they were soon enveloped with the starlight. And when the starlight enveloped them it shone through their eyes. When it faded there was a blank look in their eyes for they’d had their memories completely erased. Then Xin turned and left and those he brought as witnesses left with him. 

“Papa, I don’t understand. You said you were going to put them to death and yet they live.” Lin queried her father as they walked back to his home. 

“Yes, my River Pearl. They had to be banished as they are evil and I will not have them here to remind our people of what they have done. It will take a very long time for that evil to heal in our land regardless of the fact we didn’t take permanent harm. But as I said, I will also not inflict them upon the world as they are. So their memories have been completely erased. They are as blank slates now. And so, in a way, they have died. All their memories. Their experiences. Everything about their homes, their language, their families and the land of their birth. All that is gone. I suppose you could call it Death of Personality or Death of Self. For what they were before is gone. They are dead as they no longer exist.” 

“Thank you, papa. That is a very just punishment. Perhaps they will do good in their new lives.” 

“It is more than they deserve, but they can at least be redeemed in this way. You are very wise, adar.” Thranduil agreed. As king he would have just incarcerated them until they perished. Xin’s solution had the virtue of giving them a chance to make amends even if they didn’t know they were making amends. 

Then a group of Elatanûz came and took the men, and with Maglor to escort them, took them back through the tunnel and out of the valley and straight to the Yumbulagang Monastery. The monks agreed to take them and the Elatanûz then left with Maglor, much to the surprise of the monks, who nonetheless noted that these strangers appeared to be more healthy and hale versions of their permanent guest. 

And it was in seeing them that they now realized how ill their friend had been. And before he left them for good, Maglor sincerely thanked them for the many years of care and hospitality they’d shown him. And then they never saw him again. Neither did they ever see those who accompanied him nor any like them, ever again.

When they had returned the tunnel that had originally brought Maglor and the strangers to their land mysteriously collapsed - rather tidily - and was sealed forevermore. Maglor then went to Xin and requested the same happen to him. For he had a great many sins on his soul and wished to have everything about his life erased and they could retrain him how they would. 

Xin thought long and hard about the request and then he granted it. He’d originally come to the conclusion that the ellon really wasn’t bound by the oath any longer since the gems he’d sworn to recover had actually been fulfilled long ago. That he’d chosen to throw it away didn’t break the oath. They were his to do with as he pleased and it had pleased him to throw it away. The oath was fulfilled. But Xin didn’t think the ellon would ever be completely free of his past if it weren’t done. And he also took into consideration that there were those who lived here who also needed to be free. And knowing that one was here who had done them ill without justice would do more harm than good. And so, Maglor Fëanorion had to die.

And so it was, that with a handful of their maia, Xin and Sililya, performed the same chant on Maglor they had performed for the evil doers. But this time they did it at night and no one was witness to the deed. This was not about punishment. It was about redemption and Xin was quite sure it would free the ellon not only of his memories, but from the Oath and the Doom, if such still existed. When it was over, Maglor Fëanorion was no more.

~0~

The strange thing about the ellon who had been Maglor, was that when his memory was erased his eyes had cleared. They had been a dark slate grey and when his memory had been erased they had turned a light crystal grey and completely innocent. The care was also erased from his face and he resembled what he must have looked like in his youth. And lastly, something that no one knew, least of all, the former Maglor himself, was the deep, ulcerated wound on the palm of his hand that he had carried for six ages, crippling his hand making it impossible for him to play the harp - was gone!

It had been Brim who had given his uncle the name Talagand, which is Harper. For what else could he be? And one of the first things he wished to do was to pick up the harp and play. Strangely, he could still play tunes, as though the music was primed within his fëa, though he knew no songs for them. But once he was taught to speak again, he soon began to make up songs and his voice was as beautiful as it was famed to be of old. And his nature was such that he was sweet and gentle and reminded them of Tinfang Gelion.

It was soon apparent that this was the ellon he had always been meant to be. A Bard. And he soon became known as the Bard Talagand and that was who he remained for the rest of his days. He was taken in by Tinfang and Sílluin, as Tinfang recognized a kindred spirit and it was they who would care for him and teach him everything he would need to know to survive, though they treated him as their beloved child and he thrived under their care. Brim would visit often, but it had been determined that his smithing might awaken a shadow on Talagand's fëa and that was the last thing Brim wanted. As he'd been given a second chance at life, so he wished the same for his uncle.

And none of Thranduil’s kin bore the ellon any ill will, for his sins against them had occurred tens of thousands of years in the past - as far as they knew. For all they knew, it could have been ten times that amount of time had passed. But he had nonetheless travelled home to Gobellindë within Cîweryn Galen to warn Eluréd, Elurín and Daeron, as he didn't think news like this should be shared via the palantir. 

Daeron and his wife had long since given over control of A Good Knight Inn to their great grandchildren and had moved back in with the Brothers. So Thranduil made haste to Gobellindë, a meara appearing to aid him, something none of them had seen for ages, and he rode like the wind to the King's Inn. For those twins had suffered at the hands of the Fëanorionnath and regardless of the outcome, they had a right to know.

To say the brothers’ and their foster adar were appalled would have been a gross understatement. But when they observed him and even worked up the courage to speak to him, they were quite relieved and able to say afterwards that this ellon was not him. To clinch the matter for them was Tinfang and how he treated the ellon - with care. Gentle care - as though taking care of a child. And that was the end of that. 

Gobellindë had swelled to a proper town and it had gotten the tongue-in-cheek reputation of being the old-folks-home of Cîweryn Galen, as most of their elders had given control over to the younger generations and had moved there to be close to friends and kin. They’d found that Lindir, formerly of Imladris, had wed Lichieth, the daughter of Daeron and had so many descendants he had lost track of them ages ago. 

In fact, he was the andaeradar-in-honor of the former Lothlórien brothers, Haldir who wed Tawen, Orophin who wed Pelilas and Rúmil who wed Hathellas - and at this point no one thought this strange. Especially as they all had followed the migration of old people and moved into Gobellindë. The first inhabitants prided themselves on gaining the best spots, though the village had actually spilled out past the the King’s Inn and followed the road all the way to the Limduin, where Círdan had relocated his home, and berthed his sloop. And his children, grand, great, and great-great (etcetera, etcetera) grandchildren met the denizens of Gobellindë halfway. Though everybody knew better than to block the king’s view of the river.

And since they were all within the same town, it was inevitable that the three greatest musicians and singers to have ever been born, would come together and become The Three Minstrels. And though they didn’t travel very far from their home, still they would consent to play for begetting day, coming of age and wedding celebrations whenever requested. And their presence was requested a _lot._ And in the course of time, Talagand would meet and marry one of Círdan’s descendants, Lindalea and they would produce three sons and two daughters and Talagand showed himself to be a loving and caring husband and adar and all were enchanted when they met him.

~0~ 

The monks that had accepted the men would find they had complete amnesia and didn’t know their names, indeed, they didn’t even have language and were as helpless as newborns. 

They had to be retaught everything. They weren’t injured that the monks could tell. They had just had every experience in their entire lives erased. They would spend the rest of their lives in the monastery and it was perhaps fifteen years after their arrival that some things came back to one or two of them. They spoke of a wondrous land. Shangri-La. A valley paradise of the eternally youthful where the waters could heal the wounded spirit and give eternal life. Where even the dead came back to life. 

Most thought them mad, but there were some who took it into their heads to seek out the place that the men had been babbling about. They had to have come from somewhere and there had been beautiful and youthful strangers that had brought them. Then there was the tall man that had been with them for years. There were whispered legends about him. One thing was certain. In all the telling of the tales it was noted that he never aged. 

That he had brought these men and had been accompanied by several that were just like him, led the monks to believe that perhaps he was one of the gods and lived in this land the strange men spoke of. That something had happened to them, there was no doubt. That this was the only thing from their previous lives they remembered and were being driven mad by those memories of it was enough to get some of them curious.

And so, many started to seek the valley out. And if they happened upon others in their travels they spread the legend in the hopes that someone might know about this mystical land. As the rumors spread so did those searching for it. And every so often they would come close. Oh, so close. 

That is when the Elatanûz knew it was time to even further separate themselves from the world. They gathered together to pray to Ilúvatar. Three straight days to start off and then en masse for three months. And then it was that the Illuin Fountain began to emit a glowing fog and enveloped the entire valley and they began to feel a gentle tremor through their land, but it soon subsided but they immediately noticed that the air felt warmer and at night the stars were different and sharply bright and clear. Like they'd been in the old days.

And when the maia had gone to the tops of the Orocarni they discovered they were completely surrounded by water and they thought that perhaps Ilúvatar had either placed them in the same plane as Aman or had created another for them that resembled the one Aman was nestled in.

Instead of being a mountain plateau, their valley was now an island continent. Regardless, they never again were troubled by unwanted visitors and they also were never again visited by the Valar. Neither did they see the eagles of Manwë. 

Then it was that Círdan and those that shared his passion, made their way to the coast and found their valley now open in many sections, including the entire southern region that was the area of the Hildórien and they once again took up the Lore of ship-building and sailing the sea and Círdan was content. As were the water maiar who could once again frolic in their sea! 

They were completely alone and cut off from all and they were content. Here the Elatanûz would live in peace for many Ages until the conclusion of the Second Music, when Dagor Dagorath began and concluded with the unmaking of the world. Then they would be part of the Third Song.


	59. Dagor Dagorath and the Third Music

**Epilogue - Dagor Dagorath**

_ The Second Prophecy of Mandos _

_ Thus spake Mandos in prophecy, when the Gods sat in judgement in Valinor, and the rumour of his words was whispered among all the Elves of the West. When the world is old and the Powers grow weary, then Morgoth, seeing that the guard sleepeth, shall come back through the Door of Night out of the Timeless Void; and destroy the Sun and Moon. But Eärendil shall descend upon him as a white and searing flame and drive him from the airs. Then shall the  _ _Last Battle_ _ be gathered on the fields of Valinor. In that day Tulkas shall strive with Morgoth, and on his right hand shall be Eönwë, and on his left Túrin Turambar, son of Húrin, returning from the Doom of Men at the ending of the world; and the black sword of Túrin shall deal unto Morgoth his death and final end; and so shall the children of Húrin and all Men be avenged. _

_ Thereafter shall Earth be broken and re-made, and the Silmarils shall be recovered out of Air and Earth and Sea; for Eärendil shall descend and surrender that flame which he hath had in keeping. Then Fëanor shall take the Three Jewels and he will break them and with their fire Yavanna will rekindle the Two Trees, and a great light shall come forth. And the Mountains of Valinor shall be levelled, so that the Light shall go out over all the world.  _

_ —The War of the Jewels, "The Last Chapters of the Quenta Silmarillion", The Second Prophecy of Mandos By J.R.R. Tolkien _

_ Dagor Dagorath - As it Actually Played Out _

_ Then it was that the End to the Second Song of the Ainur concluded with a shrill crescendo. And when it happened it happened suddenly. A moment in time when the Vessels of both Ithil and Anar shared the Heavens when from beyond the Walls of the World and bursting through the Door to Night, the host of Melkor, Morgoth Bauglir, assailed the vessels unhousing both Tilion and Arien, destroying both vessels and Ungoliant greedily consumed the light of the last flower of Telperion and the light of the last fruit of Laurelin, plunging the world in darkness. And the wreckage of those vessels destroyed the Blessed Realm in flame and ruin and Valinor was no more. _

_ The valar themselves were weak. Tired. They’d been bound to Arda for ions and any damage to the world had been as a wound to them. Those beings of darkness, who had chosen evil and had followed both Melkor and Mairon, had long drifted as unhoused spirits of the world, feeding on the negative emotions of mankind. And those were many. Despair, hunger, pain, desperation, anger, dread and overwhelmingly, fear. _

_ Those unhoused spirits now took form once more as their master appeared and fed them his strength and they assailed Arda, for they knew it well. But they did not go forth without resistance to them, though mankind found that the works of their hands now failed them, for it answered them not. _

_ And the dark host of Morgoth, knowing this was their last, fought with hatred, fury and desperation. Razor sharp teeth and claws and fangs, ripping and tearing the flesh of their foes. Their hearts black with malice and seeking only to rend and grind their enemies into the ruined mire of Arda and to feast on their blood in their thirst for revenge. It made them careless of the remnants of their own Fëar and a spirit that is not trying to preserve itself is a dangerous thing, indeed.  _

_ And while many of those counted among the tribes of man chose to serve the darkness of Morgoth, there were those who stood in defiance, ready to serve the Light of Ilúvatar. And they were joined by the Valar and eldar of Aman who fought fiercely and valiantly by their side. And then those who had been relieved of their bodily chains by the Gift of Man and had escaped the Circles of the World to become that which the Mercy and Love of Ilúvatar had always intended for them, were released from the Timeless Halls to join with their brethren. For they had been cleansed of woe and changed and were now more like unto the ainur, and the host of Ilúvatar became mighty, indeed.  _

_ But even so, their numbers, as vast as they were, were not enough to stem the tide of ravening hatred from those fell creatures that had not life themselves and were but a mockery of those that held the Flame Imperishable and would dash themselves into oblivion, rather than submit to the host of the AllFather. And Ungoliant was there and with the vessels of Tilion and Arien destroyed, she wove the darkness about her like a cloak and spewed it out like a thick fog. Those caught in its grasp felt their hearts quail, though they tried not to give in to their despair, though the world be dark and even the stars had failed. And while the silmaril of Eärendil shone bright, its light could not be everywhere. _

_ And just when the forces of light were at the edge of despair, a fair song could be heard. All battle ceased and a great confusion ensued as attention was turned to the sound. Always low, on the very edge of hearing, yet fair and sweet, clean and pure as the air after a spring shower. And the sound of the voices were carried upon the vibrations of harp, flute and dulcimer and there was Power in this song. _

_ Then the silver-blue glow appeared to crown a large hill in the distance, growing larger and brighter. And it came to pass that a mighty host appeared, cresting the hill. As tall as the Valar and fierce and fair to behold. They appeared all aglow with the light of Illuin, their eyes blazing with its light. They wore no armour and they bore no weapons, though all carried covered globes, one in each hand.  _

_ And though their step had purpose, they did not hurry. Instead they sang as one and their song was one of joy, sung to and for Ilúvatar. Their coming was neither foretold nor looked for, yet their appearance brought joy and hope into the hearts of the faithful while kindling deep dread into the hearts of those who had proved faithless. _

_ They were men, elves and maiar and most were a mix of the three. There were also a multitude of dwarves walking freely and in complete camaraderie alongside and amongst them and their voices were part of the song. Their presence stirred the hearts of the mighty and meek alike with gladness and they were able to renew their efforts with boldness.  _

_ And they marched to the melody of the Three Minstrels, Timpinen with his flute, Daeron with his dulcimer and Talagand with his harp. And there was Power in their music and song and the Forest King lent his own Voice of Power to their song, as the rest of their host joined in. With them were also all the Elemental Spirits of Arda, Created by Ilúvatar, Himself. Great and small, the powerful and not so powerful - Iarwain, Onodrim, Sylph, Nymph and Sprites. All marched with those no one knew of - the Elatanûz. _

_ Seeing that they were a threat, though they bore no weapons, the fell beasts and dark spirits began to assail the host. Yet they were thwarted by the mighty light of Illuin that had never been defeated even by Melkor in the days of his strength before his malice and works had made him less. Though he destroyed the vessel that had held it, yet he had not destroyed its light for it burned him as it had been gathered of the primordial lit fog that had surrounded the newly formed Arda within Eä and he had no part in its making and so he hated it. _

_ Now this light that had sustained these people for the entire span of the histories of Arda and infused every part of their being surrounded them like a shield and the fell beasts were consumed as they touched it. Burned into nothingness and ceasing to exist for they had no life of their own, but rather a pearl of the consciousness of Morgoth, himself. And as each was consumed the dark lord became weaker.  _

_ Then they removed the coverings from that which they carried and each held two globes. One filled with the light of illuin and the other filled with the light of ormal, the most ancient and sacred of the light works of the valar, created in the youth of arda when the valar were first come and strong with the vitality of their youth and they'd gathered it with enthusiasm for the work they would perform to shape arda.  _

_ Then it was that the fell beasts of the dark lord were unable to come close to this new host and the light they bore. And the host sent the globes aloft and Ungoliant couldn’t consume them and the fell beasts couldn’t come near to them. Light shown upon plains and the maiar of Varda took up the globes and raised them higher yet and increased their brilliance ten-fold so that the land was as bright as day under fallen anar. And such was its brilliance, Blessed by Ilúvatar, Himself, that nearly all the lesser fell beasts disintegrated under the light or turned to stone and those that were mighty became less so under the Holy Light. _

_ _

_ The Globes of Illuin and Ormal Sent Aloft _

_ The same light seemed to invigorate those who followed the Light and the Valar also took vitality from the Light and renewed their assault upon the forces of darkness until the host of the light had those of the darkness penned in and surrounded as they constricted their perimeter tighter and tighter until beaten they began to surrender for they were creatures of spirit and couldn’t be killed.  _

_ And those who surrendered immediately disappeared, their Fëar returning Beyond the Circles of Eä and to the Timeless Halls of their Creator, Eru Ilúvatar. There they would be taken into the fold of their family which is the innumerable host of the Ainur. And as the circle continued to shrink with every surrender, then it was that Ungoliant retreated, for she had been spared for one special task and it was now at hand and so she awaited her appointed time. And at last there was only Melkor, Morgoth Balglir, who kneeled in defeat and awaited his ending. _

_ And Manwë Súlimo, the Vicegerent of Eru, approached his brother and laid a hand upon his bent head and said, “It’s time, brother. You need to say it.” _

_ And his voice full of weariness, Melkor said, “I yield.” and a single beam of light enveloped the fallen vala and he looked up in surprise, saying, “Father?” his face then crumpling in despair as he choked out, “I’m so sorry, father.” and then a peace settled upon his brow and in that moment he was as beautiful as he’d been in his beginning and he turned to Manwë and said, “Farewell, brother. I go to be with our father now.” and then he was gone. _

_ But it was still not over, for now was Ungoliant’s moment and the host of the Light all found themselves in a place set aside for them and they looked down upon the scarred remnant of arda. The world that Melkor had poured so much of himself into that the very essence of it had been marred from its inception except for the light Ilúvatar had placed within Eä.  _

_ And then she that was the darkness itself and forever starved, began to devour the wounded world and many watched in horrified fascination as she gorged herself on that which had been their home for ages immemorial and even the Valar were melancholy in watching its demise, though they knew this, too, was part of the Music, though it was the ending notes of the Second Music. _

_ And then it was done and Ungoliant, for the first time in her existence, was sated. And as the Door to Night was opened, she willingly went through it, into the timeless and empty Void where she would stay forever. And those who were in this prepared place did not notice that those who had been alive on Arda at the time when Melkor had assailed it, were not part of their host, having been taken by Ilúvatar, for they were now part of the great host of the ainur.  _

_ And now a vision of the Timeless Halls appeared and a multitude that none could count began a new song. The Third Music that had been hinted at in the very beginning when Ilúvatar had set all into motion so long ago. And they were joined by the Host of Light in that place, set aside by Ilúvatar, for they were all to have a part in this Third Song. Ainur, Valar, Maiar, Eldar, Atani and Khazâd all had their part in this new music and it was drawn from them from they knew not where, but the melody interwove and it was harmonious as there was no strident discord, no dissonance, no competing melodies.  _

_ And when it was finished they beheld a new world. An unspoiled world. A complete world with no need to toil and build as was the case the first time. A world large enough for all who chose to make their home there and the host of the light were given this choice which they all affirmed for the music had renewed and invigorated the whole of them, washing away the weariness of the world and the weight of the long ages melting away. Though this time the Straight Road would be between Arda Unmarred and the Timeless Halls, for none would be constrained this time, for there was no need. This was the perfection of the Third Music. _

_ When it came time to go to this new world the Valar did not congregate in one spot this time, having learned this had been a mistake the first time. And their numbers had been increased by others of the great host who wished to take part in this new creation, but they were not masters, rather fr ee spirits who took joy in this new thing, experiencing a fana for the first time. Many more simply enjoyed the freedom of their ëalar to travel and discover the physical aspects of Arda Unmarred. The crystal seas, the fresh waters, the earth and mountain peaks tipped with snow.  _

_ The green of the grasses, the blooms of the flowers being blown by clean winds which were an unhoused Manwe and other ainur of his element flying through the skies freely and in complete joy in their elemental form. The same could be said of the other ainur who had once been the valar of Arda Marred, able to take a form but choosing not to for this time. The Iarwain, Onodrim and the other elemental Fëa spirits moved across the world and took those places that pleased them, with many choosing to inhabit that lands they shared with the Eruhíni for Ages on end. _

_ And then the host of the Light was to be given a choice for which land they wished to inhabit. The Vanyar had, for the most part, chosen to join the AllFather Beyond the Circles of the World, though they were free to come and go as they pleased. Those who stayed, did so out of love for kin that chose to stay. The Falmari once more chose to inhabit an Island off the shore of one of the major land masses that their kin of the Sindar and other Teleri who chose to make their home there. _

_ The Noldor chose another of the continents to make their home, joined there by the Longbeards, a dwarven clan they had always had good relations with. For their part, the Longbeard ranks had swelled with those of the Firebeards and Broadbeams, but all under the banner of the Longbeards. This was a Judgement for their sins of the First Age, though none would have memory of their old clans. As far as they would know there had only ever been five dwarven clans. _

_ Few of the atani would come and none in their mortal form, for they were all as the maiar now. And it was in this form that many would come, but as they were now of the ainur, they would follow specific tasks that had been determined by their own nature and would assist in the same way as the rest of the ainur. Some, who had been sundered from their kin due to their choice of spouse, were now free to rejoin their families with their spouses changed, as all the atani had been changed. Other’s who had been sundered because they were separated due to their fates, were also reunited, able to share their lives for the first time. _

_ The Elatanûz, along with the four dwarven clans, chose to remain together, as was expected, and were given a specially prepared island continent, very much like their former home. And to their surprised delight they found replicas of all the works of their hands, though without the marring of Melkor, and they found they were able to take up their lives right where they left off. This had been a Gift of Ilúvatar for they had never waged war, engaged in strife and had lived their lives in harmony and fellowship. _

_ As for the Silmarils, Ilúvatar had taken up the three and placed them in the sky that were ever afterwards called the Three Sisters, for the Two Trees had been grown from Arda Marred and had no place there. But Illuin and Ormal had been part of the primordial light provided by Ilúvatar, Himself and were incorruptible. The globes of ormal and illuin were placed in the heavens by the handmaids of Varda and they were as new stars and constellations to bring hope and light and the memory of the great victory over darkness by Ilúvatar for the sake of His Children. All His Children. _

Arda Unmarred, The Three Sisters and the New Constellations

_ Then the Great Work was revealed, made by the Hands of Sililya and Celebrimbor, and they were two Great Armillary Spheres - one of silver and one of gold. Then the Bǎi twins appeared and entered the chamber suspended in the center of the silver sphere and its rings beginning to rotate - slowly at first and then gaining speed, rotating faster and faster until they were a blur of motion and it began to raise into the heavens. Then metamorphosis occurred and gaining sufficient mass, it burst into a silver-blue flame and pulsed as if with a double heartbeat. And then the Càn twins entered the gold sphere and the same process occurred until it too found its place in the Heavens and burst into golden flame and Arda Unmarred were gifted with their new lights.  _

_ _

_ Armillary Sphere _

_ These would always shine, but as the world would rotate beneath them these would rise and fall into set places as though they were suspended on the string of a child’s spinning toy in ten hour intervals, so that Càn-Ormal would be close and illuminate the day while Bǎi-Illuin would appear as a distant star and then they would change position and Bǎi-Illuin would fill the night sky while while Càn-Ormal would retreat and appear as a golden star. And as they changed positions, perhaps due to a trick of the atmosphere or perspective, there would be a two hour period every ten hours where there would be darkness and only the stars in the heavens shone.  _

_ And in Edenistilien - which is Land of Silver Starlight Begun Anew - where the Elatanûz dwelled, two sets of parents looked up at the new lights and felt a melancholy in the midst of their joy, though they never voiced this sadness. And after a season or two, both would be blessed with twins - a girl and boy each. One set with white hair and perfectly normal deep blue eyes and another set with liquid golden hair with the same perfectly normal deep blue eyes. And they were as normal as normal can be and a joy to their parents and families. _

_ And in this final Music, Ilúvatar was well pleased. _

  
  
  



End file.
